Sailor Moon Online
by Gallantmon of the Hazard
Summary: Sailor Moon/Sword Art Online crossover with Digimon 01-02 cameo later on. Response to my own Sailor Moon/Sword Art Online crossover story challenge. Serena is the niece of Akihiko Kayaba and gets herself a copy of Sword Art Online. But when she is trapped with the other players and without the other Scouts to aid her, can she survive this infamous death game?
1. Full-Dive into a Bunny's Worst Nightmare

Since you are reading this, you are reading my first Sailor Moon crossover that doesn't involve Naruto at all! However, this story idea was inspired by another earlier crossover fanfiction that involves both Sailor Moon and Sword Art Online along with a number of other anime/manga/whatnot, but while this story was inspired by that crossover work of mine, this story is totally different from that crossover! This story will start through the Aincard arc and as far as I know, it will go to the end of the Fairy Dance Arc of Sword Art Online storyline. However, from here, you are going to have to read and find out who is going to be the main characters and whatnot, folks! And I warn you, there are going to be plenty of OOC in this story too!

**I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!**** Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by ****ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

**Warning: This story is rated due to violence, blood, possible gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and R-rated mature themes/situations!**

**Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

**Sailor Moon Online**

**Chapter 1: Full-Dive into a Bunny's Worst Nightmare**

_**Crystal Tokyo, November 6, 2922**_

Inside of Crystal Tokyo, the capital city of thirtieth century planet Earth, we head into the crystal palace, home of the ruling family of this majestic world of beauty and peace, where we find a gorgeous woman with golden blond hair in two long pigtails with the buns of the pigtails looking like round meatballs, a golden crown on the front of her scalp, a golden crescent moon sigil on her forehead, blue eyes, lovely and full pink lips, and she is wearing a pearly white royal dressed with wing-like bow attached to the rear area of her dress. This gorgeous woman is Neo-Queen Serenity, wife of King Endymon, king of the Earth, and the rulers of what is known as new Silver Millennium in which people don't know sickness and they live at least one thousand years. People still die since they are still mortals in which even the king and queen agree that people living forever will destroy the balance of the universe, but people live for a really long time and their bodies don't physically age beyond their thirties in which they don't suffer the 'diseases' of old age. It isn't perfect since even the king and queen agree that perfection is a contradiction, but it is as close to paradise as possible while making sure that people don't suffer through laziness or greed due to the excellent health, long lives, and peaceful time for the planet and its people.

While they live in the palace, the king and queen try their best to 'rule with the people' not 'rule the people on a crystal throne' since it is believed that it is a ruler's duty to protect the people and their rights as living intelligent beings. Their duty is to their people and they rule only through the hearts, minds, and will of their people. And today, Neo-Queen Serenity remembers an event from her past as she watches a holographic screen showing a television with the words 'Nine-hundredth anniversary of the SAO incident today'.

Neo-Queen Serenity thinks in her mind, _"SAO… Sword Art Online… It was to be the start of the next generation of gaming: The VRMMO. The Full-Dive promised a new frontier for all of mankind! A brand new virtual universe where you can go and be anything that you only thought that you could do in dreams! Or that's what I thought until THAT day, the horrible day when a family member that I so loved and trusted turned that dream into a nightmarish netherworld for me and nearly ten thousand other people! It was an ordeal that tested me like never before and my heart still feels the scars to this very day. It has been nearly a millennia since then, but I remember what happened as if it was just yesterday…"_

_**November 6, 2022, Tsukino Family Home**_

Inside of the Tsukino family home, we find Serena Tsukino AKA Sailor Moon, age 16, laughing excitedly as she is holding a box containing a picture of a castle with the words 'Sword Art Online' with giddy look on her face.

Serena says, excitedly, "I got it! I actually got it!"

Serena's talking Lunarian feline, a black female feline with a golden crescent moon on her forehead and ruby red eyes, Luna, responds, "Well, it isn't surprising since you are the niece of Akihiko Kayaba after all, Serena. I was surprised to find out that your mother was the sister of the creator of the NervGear."

Serena tells Luna, "Well, mom always said that Uncle Kayaba had the brains of the family."

Luna asks, "What is your uncle like Serena?"

Serena thinks for a minute and she responds, warmly, "He is a bit strange, but then again, he doesn't stray away from the typical genius. Mom said that he didn't do social circles, but when I was with him, he always called me his 'princess'. And he always dreamed about castles and floating castles and he showed me the development of Aincard, the floating castle in Sword Art Online. In fact, he and I always shared our ideas and in fact, I gave him the idea to make his game unique by not having any magic in it."

Luna asks, amazed, "Really?"

Serena says, with a grin, "Yep! And in fact, I'm the first person ever to do a Full-Dive with the first completed NervGear!"

Luna asks, stunned, "Are you serious, Serena?"

Serena responds, with a pout, "Of course I'm serious, Luna!" Serena points to what looks like a helmet with a deep and smooth blue color with the letters 'NVG' with the word 'NervGear' below those letters.

Luna asks, "However, I wonder: Why did he make only ten thousand copies of the game?"

Serena replies, with a scoff, "A marketing gimmick, Luna. There are a ton of hard core gamers out there, including yours truly, who have been waiting for an awesome game like this one! To go into another world to meet people, have adventures, and enjoy yourself!"

Luna says, with a nod, "True. MMO are among the most popular video and computer games ever since the start of the information age and the twenty-first century. With the world wide web, the internet, wireless connections, satellites, and the like, people from different parts of the world can meet up, discuss, and even go into 'different worlds'."

Serena says, with a nod, "Yep! But this way, you don't control an avatar that you make with a keyboard or controller. You become your own avatar! You are the one actually swinging the sword, talking to people face to the face instead of doing it like e-mailing or texting… It's just so cool!" Serena says, with a sigh, "I just wished that Mina-chan and Lita-chan managed to get one and we could have gone adventuring together."

Luna says, "Well, there were only ten thousand hard copies made, Serena. Since you are the niece of the creator of the game and the NervGear itself, it isn't surprising that you managed to get one."

Serena says, with a mischievous smile, "It pays to have friends in Argus, Luna." Serena then starts to set up the game on the computer hard drive and such that she needs in which Serena then starts to undo her pigtails and lets her blond hair flow in which Serena says, "However, it is a real pain since I've got to let my hair flow free in order to fit my head into the NervGear."

Just then a male voice says, "Your big meatballs would bust the NervGear that Uncle Kayaba gave you through I'm surprised that you didn't already." Serena then glares at younger brother, Sammy Tsukino, age 13, and Sammy says, annoyed, "I can't believe it! This is the day that game goes official and I have to get a check-up."

Serena tells Sammy, with a sly tone, "We've got to make sure that Uncle Kayaba's NervGear didn't mess up that mind of yours, but then again, you are already quite nutty." Sammy sticks his tongue out at Serena and Serena retorts, "Don't give me that Sammy! You got to beta test the game for two months and I couldn't stand you bragging about it!" Serena says, with a grin, "Well, I get to play it on the first day that it opens! I can tell you that the final version rocks and I get to see it before you! Maybe I'll make it to the top floor first!"

Sammy responds, "Ha! When I come back, I'm going to kick your Meatball Head butt! We'll see who gets to the top first!"

Serena says, with a grin, "You are going to eat my dust, squirt!"

Ikuko Tsukino, Serena's and Sammy's mother, comes over to the doorway and she says, "That's enough, you two. Both of you will be able to enjoy my brother's game soon enough."

Sammy says, "Yeah, yeah."

As Sammy walks off, Ikuko tells Serena, with a warm smile, "Now, don't stay in there too long, sweetie. If you get too immersed in the game, you could really get trapped in there."

Serena responds, "Oh, mom, I'll be fine. This is Uncle Kayaba we're talking about."

Ikuko says, with a sigh and smile, "He always tended to be a perfectionist when it came to his work. Despite him being famous as the first one to develop the Full-Dive system and creating this wonderful VRMMO, with yours and Sammy's help, he has been quite humble."

Serena asks, "Has he always been like this?"

Ikuko responds, with a nod, "As far as I knew him, sweetie. Despite him having such talent, he never was boastful or arrogant. He is always calm and soft-spoken, but despite his 'calm attitude', he never really got into social circles. Like many genius, he is your typical 'book worm' and despite him developing the NervGear, he wasn't into computers or gaming in the past."

Serena asks, "Really?"

Ikuko nods her head and she says, "Oops! We had better get going! We'll see you tonight sweetie!"

Serena says, with a smile, "Bye mom!" Ikuko then takes off while making sure to leave Serena's door open in which while Serena prepares to do a 'Full-Dive', Ikuko, Kenji Tsukino, Sammy's and Serena's father, and Sammy, get into a family car and take off for Sammy's doctor appointment.

Luna tells Serena, "Anyway, I'm heading out. I'm going to meet with Artemis."

Serena asks, with a sly grin, "Finally going out on a date?"

Luna responds, with a blush, "No! What gave you that ridiculous idea?"

Serena replies, with a grin, "Well, you and Artemis do have Diana in the future."

Luna replies, with a blush, "That's in the future, Serena!"

Serena tells Luna, with a sly grin, "You can deny it all you want, Luna." Luna gives a pout while still blushing and she takes off out of Serena's room in which she goes out the backdoor with a special 'pet door' installed for her. On the meanwhile, Serena has NervGear on her head and she lies down on her bed. Serena thinks in her mind, _"Geez! Why did Uncle Kayaba make the NervGear so heavy? But then again, it is cutting edge technology after all."_ Serena takes a deep breath, smiles, closes her eyes, and she says, "Link start!" Serena then goes into a 'slumber' as her mind is transported into a virtual world and after going through a check of the system and such, Serena creates her own avatar and gives it the name of Usagi. When she is done, the words 'Welcome to Sword Art Online' appear in front of her 'mental eye' and she sees herself in front of a large city in which more and more people are appearing in the squire of the large city. Serena's current avatar, Usagi, is a young woman with short blond hair, brown eyes, wearing a simple red dress with the skirt going to just above her kneecaps, pink sleeves that cover from her wrists almost to the tops of her arms, simple brown boots, and a brown belt across her waist containing a small sword, one of the initial weapons for the players in the game. Serena or Usagi, as she is called now in SAO, says, with an excited tone, "Oh, wow! Hello, SAO, Usagi is in the house!" Our Moon Princess jumps for joy and sets out while a black haired young man who's avatar name is Kirito and he is a former beta tester of SAO heads out in which a dark red haired young man wearing a bandana runs after him seeing that Kirito seems to know his way around. His name or should I say, his SAO avatar's name, is Klein. What the three of them don't know at this moment is their futures are going to be intertwined together with others in a nightmare for them an all of the players of SAO.

_**November 6, 2022, Around 4:00-5:00 PM, Cherry Hill Shrine**_

Inside of Cherry Hill Shrine, Serena's friends, Ami Mizuno, Raye Hino, Lita Kino, and Mina Aino also known as Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus are assembled together with Mina giving a pout.

Mina says, "Oh, man! I can't believe it! Serena managed to get her hands on one of the copies of SAO!"

Lita says, with a grin, "She must be having a blast by now!"

Ami says, with a smile, "She must be, Lita-chan. I was surprised to learn that her mother is the sister of the creator of the first successful Full-Dive system and the first VRMMO to go with it. Not to mention that Serena was the first one ever to use a NervGear."

Mina says, with a pout, "Must be fun to have a genius uncle." Just then Raye gasps as images flow through her mind as she sees the city of the game that their best friend and princess just 'dived into', SAO, a large faceless red cloaked avatar in the sky, the players of SAO assembled together in panic, Serena, in her avatar of Usagi, but her face and body structure is exactly as she is in real life, is looking on from the deck of a inn, Serena's real body with her NervGear attached to her head, and the massive floating castle that SAO takes place in: Aincard.

Raye gasps in shock and horror and Ami asks, stunned, "What happened?"

Lita asks Raye, "What's wrong?"

Raye says, "I can't believe it! I… I just had visions!"

Ami asks, surprised, "Without using the Sacred Fire of your temple?!"

Raye says, with a nod, "Yes, Ami-chan. I saw a huge city… a faceless… man… through I'm not sure… a huge group of panicked people… Serena was among… she had a look of horror and disbelief in her eyes… I saw Serena… with a NervGear on her head… and then I saw a huge floating castle…"

Mina asks, "A floating castle?"

Raye says, "A very huge castle… like it is whole other world… and I heard a name… Aincard…"

Lita asks, surprised, "Aincard? Are you sure?"

Raye asks, "Yes?"

Ami asks Lita, "You know something?"

Lita responds, "That's the name of the floating castle that Sword Art Online takes place on! Serena told me about it! Her brother was a beta tester for the game!"

There are multiple gasps and Raye, realizing what the visions, meant, shouts out, "We have to get to Serena's immediately! Transform and move!"

The other Sailor Scouts are shocked and Mina asks, "What?" 

Raye yells out, "Meatball Head is in danger! Big danger! We have to go now! Now!" Raye takes out her transformation wand and the other Sailor Scouts do the same in which they prepare to transform and run to the Tsukino household as fast as they can.

_**November 6, 2022, Around 5:30 PM, the First Floor of Aincard**_

Back inside of the game, Usagi yelps as she gets injured by a weak wolf monster and she notices that it didn't hurt as much she thought it would.

Usagi says, "Whoa! It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would!" Usagi yelps as she dodges an attack from the wolf monster and she says, nervously, "I really should have read the manual more!" Somehow, she managed to defeat the weak wolf monster and she takes a deep breath. Usagi takes a look at the time and she says, "Mom said that after Sammy's appointment, they would be going shopping and bringing home dinner! I can't wait to see what they got!" Usagi licks her lips and with her right hand, she opens up her player menu to go to the options buttons that has the logout button, but when she gets to where the logout button is, she doesn't find the logout. She asks, confused, "Huh? Where's the logout button?" Usagi pushes what should be the logout button, but nothing happens in which she asks, "Is this some kind of bug? No! No way! Not after the beta testing! Uncle Kayaba was so through with this game! He took every detail SAO personally! Not even a minor bug would pass under his watchful eye of the game code especially with the beta testing to make sure that nothing went wrong!" Usagi becomes nervous and concern as a horrible feeling creeps up and she says, nervously, "I… I don't like this. Something's wrong. I can feel it." Just then Usagi hears the bells in the Starting City, the starting area for all of the players in SAO, ring and Usagi then gasps as she is covered in a bright light. And the next thing that she knew is she was inside of a building and she asks, "Hey! What's going on?" Usagi tries to exit out of the building, but she can't. Usagi says, nervously, "Okay, I seriously don't like this!" Usagi looks out the window in which she sees the 'sky' of this virtual world become filled with panels that either say 'Warning' or 'System Announcement' and Usagi says, "I can't see!" Usagi then sees a stairway, runs up the stairs, and out onto the balcony of an building some distance from the starting plaza in which she witness a massive red robe figure without a face in the hood of the robe. Usagi says, "Hold on! That's… That's the clothing of a SAO GM! Sammy told me about them!"

Just then the massive avatar says, in a male voice, "Attention players! I, welcome you, to my world!"

Usagi thinks in her mind, recognizing the voice, _"Wait! Uncle Kayaba?!"_

The massive avatar says, "My name is Akihiko Kayaba and as of this moment, I am in control of this world." Usagi wanted to call out to the avatar, but something in her gut told her not to and the massive avatar says, "I'm sure that most of you have noticed something missing from your main menus: The Logout button." The massive avatar creates a player menu in front of him and he says, "Let me assure you, this is not a defect in the game. I repeat: This is not a defect. This is how Sword Art Online was designed to be."

Usagi gasps in shock and she thinks, stunned, _"Uncle Kayaba, what are you saying?!"_

The massive avatar says, "You cannot log yourselves and no one from the outside will be able to remove the NervGear from your head. If anyone attempts to, your NervGear will discharge a microwave signal into your brain, destroying it, and ending your life."

Usagi becomes completely horrified and she thinks, shocked, _"No! No, uncle! What are you saying? What are you doing?!"_

The massive avatar then says, "Despite my warning, the friends and family of some players attempted to remove the NervGear and as a result, the game has two hundred and thirteen less players. They have been deleted from both Aincard and the real world." Usagi gives a look of pure horror and the massive avatar says, creating dozens of holographic images of news reports from television, internet, and print showing reports about what's unfolding in the 'real world', "As you can see, there is round the clock news coverage including the deaths. At this point, the likely hood of a NervGear being removed is minimum at best. I hope this brings you a little comfort as you complete the game. It is important to remember the following: There is no longer any way to revive anyone in the game. If your HP drops to zero, your avatar will be deleted… and your NervGear will simultaneously destroy your brain."

Usagi stumbles backwards, shakes her head in disbelief, and she thinks, completely horrified, _"No… No! Uncle Kayaba, what have you done? Why are you doing this?!"_

The massive avatar, supposed Akihiko Kayaba, then says, "There is only one way to escape now. You must clear the game." The massive avatar then displays a hologram of the floating castle of Aincard and it says, "Right now, you are gathered on floor one, the lowest level of Aincard. If you get through the dungeon and defeat the boss, you will be allowed to advance to the next floor. Defeat the boss at one hundredth floor and you clear the game!"

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"But… But how?! Sammy told me himself! The beta testers only managed to get to the sixth to tenth floors! I'm not sure with his bragging and teasing me during the beta testing, but I know that they didn't even clear the first tenth of this game!"_

The massive avatar then says, "And last, but not least. I have placed in the item storage of every player. Have a look." Usagi goes through her player menu and she finds in her item area, there is an item that says 'mirror' in it. She gives it form and a small mirror takes form in her hand in which she looks inside to see her avatar's face. Just then she gasps and yelps as she is glowing and the light is bright that she is unable to see for a few moments. When she opens her eyes and she looks in the mirror, she gasps to see her face in real life reflected in the mirror with her long blond hair flowing since she couldn't keep it in her classic pigtails while using the NervGear. Usagi says, "That's my face! What I look like in real life! But how?! I don't get…!" Usagi then gasps as she remembers a while ago when Ami explained about the NervGear and about how it has a powerful scanning feature which she didn't play close attention, but she still remembers. Usagi says, "Okay, it explains how it knows my face." When Usagi looks over herself and she sees that her body, under her current clothing, looks exactly like it does in real life, she asks, "But how can it get my body exactly as it does?" Usagi then remembers about when she used the NervGear for the first time and how the other Sailor Scouts, who also got NervGears before SAO came, also talked about 'calibration' and she thinks, _"Does it means that when we touched our bodies, it got our physical data?! Uncle Kayaba is a genius, so, I wouldn't put it by him to figure out a way to get every bit of physical data about the users of his NervGear!"_ Usagi shakes her head and she thinks, in complete disbelief, _"But why? Why is Uncle Kayaba doing this?!"_

As if to answer Usagi's question, the massive avatar says, "Right now, you must be thinking: Why? Why would Akihiko Kayaba, developer of Sword Art Online and the NervGear do this? An act of terrorism? An elaborate kidnapping to exact ransom money? I can assure you that this is nothing of the sort. The answer is simple: I created Sword Art Online was control of a fate of a world of my design."

Usagi thinks in her mind, completely horrified, _"Do you how insane that sounds, Uncle Kayaba?!"_

The massive avatar then says, "As you can see, I have achieved my goal. This concludes the tutorial phase of Sword Art Online. I wish you the best of luck dear players." Soon after, the massive avatar turns into virtual smoke and fades into the virtual sky which returns to normal soon after and Usagi and all of the players in the main plaza stay their silent in disbelief, but Usagi knew that this was no joke and no gag. She was no technological genius to say the least, but she knew that her uncle, Akihiko Kayaba, was a genius of a level to do such a thing and she knew that everything that this avatar that was said to be her uncle is the completely and utter truth. She completely realizes that if she dies here, she will die in real life! Just then Usagi can hear massive screams and yells of horror, fear, anger, and disbelief in which she falls to her knees and her avatar's eyes now flow with virtual tears.

Usagi says, weakly, "How could you? How could you, Uncle Kayaba?" Usagi then starts to cry and wail in which she screams out, "How could you do this?! How could you?! This was a wonderful dream that we were supposed to share with everyone! A new world for everyone to love and enjoy! A new frontier! And now… Now, you have turned it into a nightmare!" Usagi holds herself and she thinks, in complete disbelief and horror, _"This has to be a horrible dream! A nightmare!"_ However, Usagi knows that this is happening for real despite it being a virtual world. She is trapped in a virtual world with close to ten thousand other people and over two hundred are already dead because her uncle, Akihiko Kayaba, who had turned this, the first VRMMO, into a 'death game'. She collapses to her knees and she thinks in her mind, pure fear and horror on her face, _"Mom… dad… Ami-chan… Mina-chan… Raye-chan… Lita-chan… Amara-chan… Hotaru-chan… Michelle-chan… Trista-chan… DARIEN-KUN! Someone help me! Save me! Please! Someone save us! Help us, please!"_ Usagi then falls into a fetal position and cries her virtual eyes out while Kirito leads Klein and tries to convince him to come with him, but Klein declines since he has a group of friend that also brought game and joined him in it. Kirito feels that despite his beta tester experience, he won't be able to help Klein and his friends, however, Klein, knowing what Kirito is thinking, tells him to go off alone and he and his friends will be fine on their own. Kirito, very reluctantly, leaves Klein and it is a regret that will always haunt him. However, what Kirito doesn't know that he and our Moon Princess along others will be crossing paths as this nightmarish 'death game' starts in chaos.

_**November 6, 2022, After 5:30 PM, Tsukino household**_

Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter arrive at the Tsukino household and kick in the back door in which they rush into the house.

Sailor Mars yells out, "Serena! Serena!"

Sailor Jupiter shouts out, "Serena!" They rush to Serena's room and they gasp in horror as they see Serena's motionless form with the NervGear on her head on her bed.

Sailor Venus says, shocked, "Oh no!"

Sailor Jupiter steps forward, but Luna leaps onto the bed and she screams out, "No! Don't touch it! Touch that NervGear and it may think that you are trying to remove it! If it does, it will send out a microwave that will fry Serena's brain and kill her instantly!"

The Sailor Scouts gasp in shock and Sailor Mars says, shocked, "No way!"

Sailor Mercury responds, "I believe that's possible, Sailor Mars. The NervGear uses microwaves and if the safeties are disabled, it could create a microwave that could damage the human brain and it has the power to do it since it has an internal battery. A third of the NervGear is a battery!"

Luna says, with a nod, "That's right! Over two hundred people are dead when family and friends of the players of SAO attempted to remove the NervGear!"

There are more gasps and Sailor Jupiter asks, "What's going on?"

Luna responds, with a sneer, "Akihiko Kayaba has started his game."

There are more gasps of surprise and Sailor Mercury asks, "Serena's uncle? The creator of the NervGear itself?"

Luna says, with a nod, "He is claiming reasonability and there is nothing that we can do. Serena is trapped in SAO."

The Inner Sailor Scouts gasp and Sailor Venus says, horrified, "No!"

Luna tells them, "Transform back! By now, Serena's family have already seen the news and they must be on their way! Call the emergency services and get them down here immediately!"

The Inner Sailor Scouts transform back into their 'civilian forms' and Mina says, with a nod, "Right!"

As Mina runs out of the room, Luna tells Ami, "Ami, start scanning the NervGear! We need to find something… anything that could allow us to bypass the 'traps' that Kayaba set up in the NervGear that could activate the trap that could kill Serena and free her from the NervGear and SAO! We need to work fast!"

Lita asks, concerned, "Why?"

Luna responds, "I managed to get information from all over the world and Central Command! From what I know, if Serena 'dies' in that game, her virtual avatar will be deleted and the NervGear's 'kill switch' will be activated and killing her instantly!"

There are gasps and Raye yells out, "Are you saying that if Serena dies in that game, she will die right here and now?!"

Luna says, with a nod, "Exactly, Raye."

Raye tells Ami, "Hurry, Ami!"

Ami gets out her computer and she responds, "Right!"

As Ami is typing and scanning the NervGear, Lita says, in a fearful tone, "Hold on, Serena! We'll get you out of there! Just hold on!" But deep in their hearts, Ami and Luna had a horrible feeling that it won't be that easy since they know that Kayaba is an incredible genius and Ami feels that he rivals her own intelligent.

Ami asks, "Why? Why would Serena's own uncle do this?"

Raye responds, with an enraged expression, "I don't know! And right now, I don't care! If I ever find that son of a bitch, I will fry him, Sailor Scout rules or not, Luna! He is a dead man!"

Lita tells Raye, "If we find him, beat the information on how to get Serena and everyone else out of there first and then kill him!"

Raye responds, with a snort, "Fine!" Raye says, looking at Serena with pure fear in her eyes, "Don't you dare die on us, Meatball Head. Not after all that we been through! Don't you dare Serena!" As they can look at their leader's motionless form, they can only hope and pray that she will survive in that virtual world without them until they can figure out how to set her and everyone else trapped in SAO free through Ami and Luna have a horrible feeling of helplessness in which they fear that they can do nothing for Serena.

_**November 9, 2022, Aincard First Floor, Town of Beginnings/Starting City**_

Within the Town of Beginnings, our Moon Princess, known as Usagi in SAO and looking like her real self, is sitting down on a bed in an inn in the starting city of SAO known as the Town of Beginnings. But unlike the joyful and bubbly Moon Princess that she usually is, her blue eyes are filled with sorrow, despair, and guilt. Her own uncle, the creator of SAO and the NervGear, has trapped her and nearly ten thousand other people inside of a virtual world where death here will mean your death in real life too. A virtual world that should have been a new frontier in game and adventuring was instead turned into a nightmare by her own uncle. She didn't want to believe it! She hoped and prayed that it was some kind of nightmare, but the cold hard facts quickly caused to accept the truth that this is really happening. And it became even clearer at what she found at Blackiron Palace.

Within the building in this city, there was a chamber known as the Chamber of Resurrection, the area like in regular MMO where a character that dies is revived, in which it was the same for the beta test, however, now, there is a large metallic epitaph known as the Monument of Life where the avatar name of all of the players of SAO including her own were etched. And if a person dies, his name is crossed out and the player's time of death and cause is printed on it. The first person, three hours after the official start of this 'death game', came when a person, unbelieving of what Kayaba said, jumped off the edge of Aincard where he vanished into the world below. His name was crossed off and the words 'fell from a great height' were etched by his crossed out name. The other players didn't know if he was dead or not, but Usagi knew better. She knew that genius that's her uncle, Akihiko Kayaba, and she can feel it deep in her heart that player was truly dead. Dead by her own uncle's hands and dead from a game that she helped create with him when she was a child. And now, every single day she is hearing of more and more people dying in this 'death game' and it tears her to her very being.

For the past three days, she had hoped that her friends, the Sailor Scouts, especially Ami and Trista, would find a way to free her and thus, free everyone from this nightmare, but she also knew better. She knew that her uncle was that rare one in a million genius. She remembers conversations with Ami and Trista about how complex the NervGear was to them and she knew that her uncle would prepare for every 'trick' in the book. She knew that by now, her body, her real body, had been transferred to the hospital, since Kayaba sent a message where he informed the other players about the ways that NervGear's 'kill switch' will activate and those situations will allow their real world bodies to be taken to hospital for long term care, where nutrients and liquids can be safely 'forced' into her body to keep it working and keep her alive in the real world, but even with her powers as a Sailor Scout and the Silver Crystal supporting her body, she knew that she couldn't stay like this for long.

She was trapped in a prison and a nightmare made by a member of her own family. A member of her own family that she beloved as a children and called her 'his princess'. She couldn't understand it at all! Why would her own uncle do this?! An uncle, in her mind, was calm and quiet yet so gentle that he couldn't hurt a fly! Was someone making him do this insanity? Was an evil force controlling him like Hotaru's father, Doctor Tomoe, and Hotaru, in the form of Mistress Nine? Nothing made any sense to her! All she knew that her uncle has trapped her and nearly ten thousand other people in this 'death game' and she had no one! No mother. No father. No brother, which now she was glad that Sammy had that appointment and he wasn't trapped with her in SAO, which is the only comfort that she had right now. No Sailor Scouts, her best female friends in the whole world. And finally, no Darien… his warm touch… his loving kisses… Gone! She was trapped and completely alone!

Usagi sheds a few more tears and she says, weakly, "Girls… Darien-kun… I need you…"

_**November 9, 2022, One of the hospitals in Tokyo**_

Inside one of the hospitals in Tokyo, there is a hospital room where Serena's real body, still connected to the NervGear, is lying motionless where it is made sure that it is connected to a network and power is constantly supplied to make sure that the 'kill switch' in it doesn't active and destroy Serena's brain as well as various tubes with needles poking into her arms to 'force' water and nutrients that her body needs to survive as well as monitoring equipment. Assembled around Serena's motionless form is Darien Shields, age 20, who is interning at the hospital, by Serena's side and a look of pure horror and disbelief in his eyes and the Sailor Scouts, in their civilian forms, all of them with horrified, disbelieving, and other sets of emotions including anger and rage on Lita's part as she paces around the room.

Lita yells out, "I hate this! I hate this! We've got to do something! Anything!"

Amara shouts out, "Don't you think that the rest of us feel the same way, Lita-chan?! But we can't! That thing is a booby trapped electric chair and one wrong move will turn our princess' brain into burnt toast!"

Hotaru asks, in horror, "Why? Why would our hime's uncle do this?"

Michelle hugs Hotaru and she responds, "I don't understand either, Firefly."

Darien looks at his love's motionless form and he says, weakly, "Serena… Meatball Head…" He can only remember when he had come back when he heard about this and he remembered about Serena talking to him playing SAO.

Flashback; November 7, 2022

Rushing through the streets of Juuban and Tokyo is Darien Shields, wearing a motorcycle outfit and riding a motorcycle in which he is racing through the streets as fast as he can with a look of pure panic in his eyes. After Sailor Moon freed Sailor Galaxia from the wicked entity of Chaos and dispelled all over the universe to seal it away, Darien spent time with the others before deciding to go to America for a year, but only for a year or so. He had recently come back and gotten within the best college in Tokyo in which he left on a 'field course' to study all of Japan's hospitals and 'medicine practitioners' as part of his studies at his college. But now, he is racing back into the city after learning about what's being described as the 'SAO incident' and he remembers talking with his lover, his princess, Serena, about Sword Art Online since her uncle, Akihiko Kayaba, was the creator of the game and the NervGear. While not as much a gamer as his beloved, Darien had respected Kayaba since he knew that he had created a revolution not just in gaming, but a new frontier for humans to explore: The virtual and digital frontier.

But right now, he has just heard that same name has trapped around ten thousand people in that game and programmed their NervGear to destroy their brains if they died in that game or anyone attempted to remove the NervGear itself in which he had just heard that 213 people had already died on the first day alone when their family and friends attempted to do so. Knowing that Ikuko Tsukino is the sister of Akihiko Kayaba and her children are his niece and nephew, in which Sammy was a beta tester for the game, Darien knew that it was easy for Serena to get a hard copy of Sword Art Online and she had told her himself. As he races through the streets, he hopes and prays that for some reason… any reason, she didn't put on the NervGear and is trapped in that 'death game'.

Darien thinks in his mind, _"Please… Please Meatball Head… Please be okay!"_ Soon enough, Darien arrives at the hospital in which if Serena is one of the victims, which Darien hopes against hope, she would be taken here due to the conditions set up by Akihiko Kayaba to allow the transfer of his 'victims'. After finding a place to park, he rushes into the hospital proper and finds a doctor that he is a good friend with. Darien screams out, "Doctor Namishima!"

The doctor looks at Darien and he asks, surprised, "Darien?"

Darien runs over and he says, his voice full of panic, "Doctor Namishima, are the SAO victims being brought to this hospital?"

The doctor responds, a bit nervously, "Yes?"

Darien asks, hoping that the answer to this question is 'no', "Was a girl that goes by the name of Serena Tsukino admitted?"

The doctor asks, "Why do you ask Darien?"

Darien yells out, "She is my girlfriend!"

The doctor's eyes widen, his expression becomes solemn, causing Darien's eyes to widen, and the doctor says, solemnly, "I don't know how to say this Darien… But yes, your girlfriend is one of the ten thousand victims of this horrible incident." It was like a bullet was shot straight through his heart as his worst fears were confirmed and the doctor tells Darien, "She was just admitted. Actually, she is one of the first ones admitted when we learned how to transfer them without triggering the sequence that causes the NervGear to destroy the brain. She is a special hospital room under guard."

Darien asks, "Under guard?"

The doctor responds, "She is the niece of Akihiko Kayaba, the man behind this madness. And right now, more and more people are dying every day and it is for her own protection in which the government is doing its best to make sure that the relation between Kayaba and the Tsukino family aren't found out." Darien realizes that it is for good reason in which they might take out their rage against Kayaba against his helpless beloved despite her being a victim of her own uncle's madness.

Darien tells the doctor, pleadingly, "Namishima-sensei, please! I need to see her!"

The doctor responds, with a solemn nod, "Follow me, Darien. Her family and friends are already there and when they confirm you are her boyfriend, I'm sure that they will let you in." Darien nods as he follows the doctor to a wing of the emergency treatment area of the hospital where there is a room with two military/police guards in which Darien is admitted into the room where he finds, much to his horror and disbelief, Serena's motionless form on the hospital bed, the NervGear attached to her head, and her body connected to various sensors with needles connected to bags to put water and nutrients that her body needs to survive and stay functions. Surrounding her are the Sailor Scouts, all of them having looks of horror and disbelief on their expressions, and her family with her mother crying by her bedside, Sammy, a look of horror on his face with tears streaming down his cheeks, and Kenji, with a look of pure rage in his eyes.

Raye notices him and she says, weakly, "Darien…" However, Darien could only look in disbelief as he sees the love of his two lifetimes lying in that bed, motionless, and he stands there before he stumbles forward in which Amara stops him.

Amara tells Darien, "Easy, Darien. We don't know if anything could set off that thing on her head." Darien nods his head weakly and he is sat by Serena's left side on the bed.

He holds her motionless left hand and he says, tears in his eyes, "Serena… Sere…"

Ami says, weakly, "She can't hear you, Darien. She can't hear anything of us. Her mind is trapped in SAO."

As Darien starts to shed tears, Sammy says, in disbelief, "Why? Why is Uncle Kayaba doing this?! I don't understand!"

Kenji says, in a calm tone, but his rage evident in his voice, "I don't know, son. I just… I just don't know! And right now, I don't care why!" Kenji bangs the wall with his right fist and he yells out, angrily, "We believed in him! He betrayed us! All of us! He betrayed our princess most of all! We thought that he was creating a brand new world… A new frontier! I didn't care much for the games, but even I knew that the creation of the Full-Dive could bring humanity into a new age! And now, he has turned it into a nightmare! He has betrayed our trust and he has betrayed my girl's trust! He believed in him most of all! And now, he has taken her away from us! When I find him, he is going to wish that he was never born into this world!"

Ikuko says, weakly, "Kenji, please don't… this… this isn't helping our girl… our princess…" On the meanwhile, Darien is thinking about all of his memories with Serena, in their past life as Princess Serenity and Prince Endymon, and today, from their first meeting and all of their adventures after Serena became Sailor Moon. After Galaxia, he thought that he and his lover could finally enjoy a time of peace before they had to become Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymon of Crystal Tokyo, but he always knew that future could always be destroyed at a moment's notice since Trista always said that 'the future is like molding clay and can shift forms at any time'. Now, the love of his life is trapped in a virtual world and could die at any time at the hands of her own uncle, a member of her own family that she beloved which was evident in the way that she talked about Kayaba in her own worlds. The knowledge of this turned Darien's sorrow into anger and rage and he quickly gets up from his seat and starts to stomp off.

Lita says, stopping him, "Darien, where are you going?"

Darien responds, pure rage in his voice, "Where do you think, Lita?! I'm going to Argus right now!"

There are gasps and Michelle says, "There are police and government agents already there! You won't be able to get in!"

Darien yells out, enraged, "I don't care Michelle! I'll find a way in and I'll make them tell me where Kayaba is! And when I find him, I will force him to release Serena-chan and the others from this nightmare immediately even if I have to beat him to an inch of his life!"

Raye stomps over to him, slaps him in the face, and she yells at him, "Idiot! Don't you think that any of us don't want to do the same?! But that's not going to help Meatball Head right now! How do you think that she will feel if she knows that we let ourselves get consumed by anger and rage over her and do the unthinkable?! Do you?!" With tears in her eyes, Raye glares at him and Darien's eyes widen in which Raye struck the point home as Darien turns to look at the motionless body of his lover.

Kenji says, with a serious tone and the look of rage in his expression still evidence, "And even if you do find him, I doubt that there is anything that you can do. The bastard is a genius and knowing Kayaba, he has trapped himself in the game to make sure that no one can make him tell how to stop this 'death game' of his, but then again, he could have made it that he couldn't stop it even if he tried."

Trista says, solemnly, "Those are distinct possibilities." Darien lowers his head knowing Kayaba, being as smart as he is, had taken steps, even with himself, to make sure that no one outside would be able to stop his 'death game' and now, he, along with everyone else in the room, are helpless to do anything to help Serena on their end.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Later on, a hastily formed organization, theSAO Incident Victims Rescue Force, the people helping the ten thousand victims to have their bodies moved safely to hospitals to prevent their NervGears from killing and trying to find a way to help and save the victims, led by Seijirou Kikuoka, a former SAO best tester that didn't move onto the full version and who is a member of a new government organization known as the 'VR Division', visited the Tsukino family to learn all that they can to find a way to get Serena and the other victims of SAO released from the 'death game' as it is was being called now.

They quickly realized that not even members of his own family, the Tsukino family, had any idea that Kayaba was even capable as such an act which made plenty in the group hate him even more seeing that he would trap even a member of his own family and risk her life as well. These people did their best to comfort the family and used all of their resources to make sure that no attempt of retribution by the other victims' family and friends, living and dead, were taken on the Tsukino family just because of their relationship to Kayaba. The government, quickly realizing that Serena's family had no idea that Kayaba was going to do this, felt that they are completely innocent of his actions and also worked to protect them. However, they gathered as much information on Kayaba from the Tsukino family as they could feeling that there could be clues left in their memories with Kayaba.

Kenji, as a magazine editor, had plenty of connections in which he worked with the government task force in order to find Kayaba, Ikuko, showing technological prowess though nothing at the level of Kayaba, worked with Ami and Trista with the government task force and scientists to figure out some way to free the victims or at least, make sure that the NervGear couldn't kill them when they tried to remove it or they died in SAO, and Sammy, out of fear of his relation to Kayaba getting out, was taken out of school and moved to live with relatives out in the country.

Right now, Darien and the Sailor Scout are looking at their Moon Princess' motionless form and Michelle is using her Aqua Mirror to see if she can 'look into' the world of the game through her magical talisman which doesn't seem to work at first and then an image of Serena, in her SAO avatar of Usagi, appears in her mirror.

Michelle says, shocked, "I can see her!" There are multiple gasps and they assemble around Michelle in which they see their princess' SAO avatar inside of the inn.

Mina says, "It's her!"

Raye tells Mina, "Quiet, Mina! My spells scrolls can keep things down for only so long!"

Ami asks, "Is that the inside of the game?"

Michelle says, with a nod, "I believe so. It was shockingly hard to get into. It might be a 'man-made world', but it is another world."

Lita asks, "Can we communicate with her?"

Michelle responds, solemnly, "No. My mirror can only show things."

Hotaru says, "She is so sad."

Amara says, "Her own uncle betrayed her in every single way, trapped her and nearly ten thousand others in that world, and she is all alone in there."

Mina says, solemnly, "Serena…"

The images fades in and out and Michelle says, "It is hard to maintain a visual on Serena for some reason."

Lita says, "I just hate this! We can see her, but we can't do anything for her!"

Darien goes over to Serena's motionless form, touches her hand, and he says, "Serena, I'm here. We're here with you. Please don't give up. We need you. I need you." Just then a golden glow comes over Darien's hands as he closes his eyes and the others are surprised.

Amara asks, "What?" 

Raye says, "He… He is trying to communicate with Serena with his heart."

Hotaru then gets an idea and she asks, "Maybe we can too, right?"

Mina asks, "Is it possible through our powers?"

Trista says, with a nod, "It is possible since we are all joined together in so many ways." The others nod their heads and put their hands over Serena's and Darien's hands in which they focus their powers and a rainbow of colors form over Serena's and Darien's hands as the Scouts attempt with Darien to send their feelings to their trapped princess and give her strength to survive.

_**November 9, 2022, Town of Beginnings, Aincard/SAO**_

Back inside of SAO, Usagi is just so sad, but she then has a warm feeling in her heart and she looks at herself to find the area of her avatar where her heart is in real life glowing.

Usagi asks, "What's going on?"

Just then Darien's voice calls out, _**"Serena!"**_

Usagi gasps and she asks, shocked, "Darien-kun?!"

Just then the Sailor Scouts' voice ring out in unison, _**"Serena!"**_

Usagi leaps to her feet and she shouts out, "Girls! Girls, is that you?!"

Darien's voice booms, _**"Serena, we're here for you! We're right here! Please don't give up! I need you!"**_ Usagi then gasps as images fill her mind as her real world body in her hospital bed with the other Sailor Scouts and Darien come into her mind.

Usagi thinks, _"Darien-kun… The girls… They are… They are with my real body… They are… They are sending their feelings to me!"_

Raye's voice booms, _**"Don't you dare give up on us, Meatball Head!"**_

Hotaru's voice booms, _**"We're with you, hime! Please don't give up! You never gave up on me even when I was possessed by Mistress Nine! You didn't care about who I was or what possessed me! You never gave up on me no matter and I won't give up on you!"**_

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"Hotaru-chan…"_

Lita's voice booms, _**"You can't give up now! Not after all that we have been through! We've faced life and death together as Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts! You never gave up before and I know that you will get through this now!"**_

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"Lita-chan…"_ Usagi then remembers her days as Sailor Moon starting from the first day to the end of the Galaxia and she thinks, _"They're right! As Sailor Moon, I've always faced life and death and in fact, I actually died at least once, which is a memory that I wish to forget, but I've faced down Beryl, Metallia, the Doom Phantom and Black Moon, the Heart Snatchers, the Dead Moon Circus, and Chaos when it possessed Sailor Galaxia. I've fought against the worst that the universe has to offer and as long as even my friends' and Darien-kun's spirit were with me, I never gave up and I never lost to anyone! I can't just give up now! I can't just wait here to die! They need me! They are waiting for me! Everyone is waiting and hoping for my return!"_ Usagi's face turns into one of determination, she gets to his feet, and using the game system, she rearranges her avatar's hair to look like her hairstyle in real life, her classic pigtails. She then uses as much as her remaining 'game money', Cor, to buy as many supplies as she can and she goes to the edge of the Town of Beginning and looking towards the fields. She draws her sword and Usagi charges into the open fields and out of the town, which is a 'safe zone' in which a player's HP won't go down by any means at all. A wild boar monster appears in front of her and she hesitates for a moment, but she then charges in for the attack and she thinks, _"I won't let this game beat me, girls! I will return to you no matter what it takes! I will survive and I will win! And Uncle Kayaba, I don't know why you've done this or even if you are doing this of your free will, but if you are, I will stop you! I will end this madness and save everyone! In the name of the moon, I will stop you, Uncle Kayaba!"_ Usagi then uses a basic sword skill to strike hard and fast and kill the boar instantly as she rushes into the world of SAO with renewed spirit and determined to get back to her loved ones and end this 'death game' once and for all.

_**November 9, 2022, Serena's hospital room**_

Inside of Serena's hospital room, the others are assembled around Serena and 'transferring' their feelings to princess in which they hear her voice ring in their minds, _**"I will never give up, everyone!"**_ Everyone gasps, the glow around Serena's hand stops, and they leap back a bit.

Mina asks, "Was that…?"

Trista says, with a smile, "Yes, it was."

Lita says, with a smile, "I knew that she would never give up."

Raye says, with a grin, "She had better not."

Hotaru asks, "What can we do now?"

Amara says, solemnly, "There is nothing that we can do, Firefly."

Michelle says, "All we can do is hope and pray." As Michelle looks into her Aqua Mirror, an image of Usagi appears on the mirror as she battles through one monster after another in her new 'quest' to find her uncle, figure out what's going on, and stop this madness in which to save as many players as she can while ending this 'death game' once and for all.

**End of Chapter 1**

And that's the end of the first chapter of this Sword Art Online/Sailor Moon crossover! You see that I have modified my writing style a bit due to the way that Sword Art Online anime/manga/light novel plays out and I want to make sure that I fit in the two stories with as little 'holes' in the plot as possible, folks. Anyway, the main couple is obviously Kirito/Asuna and Serena/Darien, but there is going to be little romance, at least the chapters containing the Aincard arc, since Serena is the only one of the Sailor Scouts and Darien that are trapped inside of SAO in this story. Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	2. The Bunny and the Beater

Well, we are in the second chapter of my Sailor Moon/Sword Art Online crossover and I think that I've managed to get it started very well. I'm already well-versed in the Sword Art Online anime/manga/light novel, but forgive me if there are 'holes' in the story, folks. Anyway, like I said before, my writing style is a bit different from my typical writing style due to the way that the Sword Art Online storyline unfolded, everyone. However, I know that I will mix the two well in my crossover fanfiction and like I said in the end of the first chapter, the main pairings are Darien/Serena and Kirito/Asuna for obvious reasons, but there won't be much romance in this story, everyone.

**I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!**** Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by ****ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

**Warning: This story is M-rated because it has violence, blood, possible gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature M-rated adult themes/situations!**

**Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

**Sailor Moon Online**

**Chapter 2: The Bunny and the Beater**

_**December 2, 2022, Aincard, First Floor**_

Within the forest and fields of the first floor of Aincard, there is a person/player wearing a pearly white cloak with a hood, covering this person's face, as she uses a sword known as Anneal Blade, a one handed long sword, to defeat a wolf-like monster and it shatters into data polygons when its HP reaches zero.

The hooded and cloaked player says, in a familiar female voice, "No contest now." The person lowers her hood to reveal our Moon Princess, known as Usagi in SAO, looking around. She looks at the timer from her main menu and the date in which she says, solemnly, "Nearly a month already… a month without my friends… Darien-kun… they are with me… my body in the real world… but I'm all alone here… Here in this game… No, this 'death game'… in which my uncle turned this dream adventure into a living nightmare… two thousand people… two thousand dead…" Usagi shakes her head to come to her senses and focuses in which she focuses on the labyrinth of the first floor and she says, "I can't give up. I have to keep going and keep trying. Man, I wish that I asked Sammy more details about this game. I'm glad that he isn't trapped like me, but right now, I would love to have the squirt with me." Usagi then leaps down and heads to the labyrinth.

Now, you must be thinking: Why would someone like Usagi/Serena be by herself? Well, it is out of guilt and reasonability that she is alone. She feels guilty that since it was her uncle and in a way, she had helped create SAO with her ideas as a child through completely unknowingly since she had no idea at all that her uncle would do such a thing to all of them. And because of this and because it was her once beloved uncle that did this to all of them, Usagi can't help to feel responsible for this nightmare, despite she had nothing to do with her uncle's actions, with her own personality and 'nature' as Sailor Moon kicking in. Because of this, Usagi had decided to remain a solo player despite her nature of being friendly and able to make friends so well. She also knew that plenty of the players wouldn't take too kindly to her because she is Kayaba's niece despite her being a victim, more so than many other players in SAO, like them. Every single day, with every single death, Usagi feels like her very being is torn apart and she is confused on why her uncle is doing this to all of them. Because of this, she tends to avoid the other players as much as possible and to be honest, she can't even step into Blackiron Palace at this time because even she sees the Monument of Life in general, she feels that she would suffer some kind of stress attack or something.

Right now, Usagi is determined to complete this game, save as many people as possible, and find her uncle to find out why he is doing this in which if necessary, stop him. However, part of Usagi isn't sure if she has got what it takes, but she knows that her family, friends, and her beloved are with her, at least in spirit, in which she is determined to end this nightmare once and for all. Usagi puts on the hood of her pearly white cloak and she takes off into the labyrinth and she goes through the monsters one after another.

By this time, Usagi has really worked hard to develop her level and sword skills and she has become a strong player at this time despite being new to the game. However, Usagi was a real gamer as she showed back in the real world and loving every chance to play at the Crown Arcade in which she has experience at MMO games with Mina, Lita, and even Ami and Hotaru. Plus, she remembers what her brother told her about the game during the time that he was a beta tester for the game and her childhood memories with her uncle during the development of Sword Art Online. However, like many non-beta testers, she had to learn on the fly.

At this moment, she is high in the labyrinth when she spots monsters known as Ruin Kobold Troopers, humanoid creatures with bulky bodies, large tails and rabbit-like ears.

Usagi thinks in her mind, a bit nervously, _"Whoa! They look like 'Hulked out' rabbits! That's just too weird and a bit creepy."_ But then she notices a green cursor among them and she thinks in her mind, _"A player? Alone? Here?"_ Usagi immediately investigates in which she sees a player wearing a dark red leather tunic with a matching hood that covers the player's face and Usagi noticed her use a basic rapier Sword Skill, Linear, against one of Ruin Kobold Troopers with four strikes. But then another Trooper managed is coming to attack this player at the player's blind spot and Usagi shouts out, "Watch out!" The player turns to the see the Trooper about to strike, but Usagi comes and cuts down the Trooper in which shatters into polygons. Usagi asks, "Are you okay?"

The player responds, in a female voice, "Yes, I am. Thank you for your assistance."

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"She's a girl and from the sound of her voice, she is probably about as old as I am or just a year younger. Man! I'm glad that I got some 'detective skills' from the girls."_ Usagi then can hear the player breathing heavily and Usagi asks her, "Are you all right?"

The female player responds, "Don't worry about me. Please, take care of yourself."

Usagi responds, "No way! You are exhausted! These may not be our real bodies, but our minds are and using Sword Skills take concentration which wears us out! I saw how you were fighting and you went overboard on that Trooper. From what I can see, you could have defeated him using your sword regularly. You are strong enough player."

The female player replies, "I thank you for your concern, but if I die, I die."

Usagi says, annoyed, "And with that attitude, you will die! I mean, you have got have something to live for, don't you? You must have friends and family that are horrified and are crying their eyes wanting you to come home! I can't let you waste your life like that! Come on, I'm getting you out here!"

The female player responds, "I…" However, the female player collapses to the ground and Usagi barely manages to catch her.

Usagi then notices bright lights coming from the distance and she says, with a growl, "Just great." Usagi then puts the female player on her shoulder and starts to run knowing that this way, she wouldn't be able to fight back effectively, but just then a young male player with black hair, black eyes, blue under brown leather chest plate, black pants with a matching black belt, and dark boots makes his appearance.

The male player asks, "Is she all right?"

Usagi says, "Yes, she just exhausted." Usagi hands the cloaked female player to the male player and she tells her, "Get her out of here!"

The male player asks, "Is she a friend of yours?"

Usagi replies, "No, but I can't see anyone die in this nightmare. There are just too many deaths already. Please get her out of here and I'll cover you." Usagi twists around to see that a newly appeared Trooper has spotted them and Usagi draws her Anneal Blade in which she charges in and takes down the Trooper, but more make their appearance.

The male player thinks in his mind, _"Wow! She is good! Is she a beta tester like I was?"_ Anyway, remembering the female player, he says, "Okay! Good luck and don't die!"

Usagi responds, "I won't! Thank you!" The male player is hesitate to leave Usagi, but seeing that she is doing just fine and taking the safety of the unconscious female player into account, the male player leaves with the unconscious female player on his shoulders. After seeing that the male player and the female player are gone, Usagi makes her escape out of that area of the labyrinth and she hopes that both players that she met got out all right not knowing of what the future will hold for the three of them.

_**December 3, 2022, Cherry Hill Shrine**_

Today, at Cherry Hill Shrine, Luna, Artemis, Raye, Mina, Lita, Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru are having a Sailor Scout meeting about the current situation with their princess and the other people trapped in the first VRMMO, Sword Art Online, which is now known simply as the 'SAO Incident'.

Artemis asks, "Where are the others?"

Mina responds, "Darien is staying at the hospital where Serena is being kept and he is working there as long as he doesn't have any classes."

Raye says, "Ami and Trista are part of the SAO Case Victims Rescue Forces in order to figure out how to at least prevent the NervGear from frying the brains of the people wearing them and trapped in the game. Serena's mother is helping too and Kenji is using his influence and resources as a magazine editor and his past as a photographic reporter to get any information on Kayaba."

Lita says, "Serena's younger brother, Sammy, has been moved out into the countryside as a precaution against the family and friends of the other victims for unjustified retribution despite the Tsukino family being one of the biggest victims of them all."

Amara says, "Which is why our princess remains under guard twenty-four a day and they made sure none of the guards have any connections to any of the victims."

Hotaru says, "Over two thousand dead already."

Artemis says, "This is a nightmare."

Luna says, horror in her voice, "I can't believe this is happening! She is right there in front of us and I… We can't help her!"

Michelle says, solemnly, "All of us feel the same way."

Raye yells out, "Damn that asshole! Damn that Kayaba! How could he do this? How could be so heartless? His own family! He betrayed Serena, who looked up to him, and she thought that she was making a dream come true! And instead, he turned into a hellish nightmare! If I ever find him, I will burn him into ashes!"

Lita tells Raye, "We know how you feel, Raye. All of us feel the same way, but getting pissed off isn't helping Serena at all."

Raye shouts out, strongly, "I know that, but I can't help it! My best friend, the princess that I'm duty bound to guard, is trapped in a virtual death game in which if she dies there, her brain will get fried like a burnt steak and I can't fucking a thing to save her! And not only that, it is her own uncle that did this to her!"

Hotaru says, "I can't believe that Trista-mama and Ami-chan still haven't made any headway on the NervGear."

Michelle says, "It is like we have said. Kayaba is that one in a million genius."

Lita says, "I can't believe that there is anyone that can match our Ami-chan."

Amara says, "Bad news is that Kayaba is that rare genius that can go head to head with Ami-chan, Lita-chan."

Artemis says, "All we can hope and pray is that Serena will stay alive long enough to figure a way to get her out, but at this moment, we haven't found a way to break into the game."

Lita says, "Yeah, the only way that we can find anything out about Serena is through Michelle's Aqua Mirror."

Hotaru asks Michelle, "Michelle-mama, can you see anything about Serena now?"

Michelle responds, shaking her head, "No, Hotaru. It will only work if I am by Serena's body. It is most likely due to my mirror's nature of 'revealing truths' and revealing the nature of the NervGear is the reason that I'm able to look into SAO at all."

Mina says, "Last time that we checked, she seems to be doing fine."

Raye says, "Yeah, Mina-chan, we can only 'check' on her. But we can't do anything for her and at any time, she could…"

Lita tells Raye, "Don't say that Raye!"

Luna says, "We all feel the same, Raye. We feel… so helpless." Artemis and the Sailor Scouts become solemn at these words knowing that they are completely helpless until they can figure out a way to save their princess from this 'death game' which looks no closer in sight.

Artemis says, "I know, Luna. We all feel pretty much the same. It's a horrible feeling."

Hotaru then says, solemnly, "I'm not saying that our princess will die and I constantly hoping that she will live enough to allow us to help her escape or she finds a way to escape herself, but… I think that we should tell her family the truth about her and us, everyone."

There are multiple gasps and Amara asks, "Firefly-chan, what are you saying?"

Hotaru says, "I don't want our princess to die especially me! She gave everything to save me and help me be reborn into a new life!" Hotaru says, fear evident in her voice, "I'm afraid. She can't survive forever on those systems even with the Silver Crystal and her Sailor Soldier powers boosting her strength, she can't stay in that condition forever."

Lita says, "We know, Hotaru-chan."

Hotaru says, with fear in her voice, "What if she stays like that for years and years? And…"

Michelle tells Hotaru, hugging her, "Firefly, please!" Michelle tells Hotaru, in a comforting tone, "I know that you love our princess. We all do. She is precious to us, but you need to believe in her. She faced Galaxia alone, but she had us in spirit to help her. We need to remain strong for her."

Hotaru nods her head and she responds, "I'll try, Michelle-mama."

Luna says, "As much as I hate to say it, I think… I think that Hotaru has a point. I think that Serena's family deserves to know."

There are more gasps of surprise and Raye asks, stunned, "Luna?"

Luna says, "I don't know why and I can't explain it, but I feel that the Tsukino family deserves to know the truth about Serena."

Artemis tells Luna, "Luna, this isn't like you at all!"

Luna responds, with a nod, "I know Artemis. I keep hoping that this whole situation is making my judgment go haywire, but I can't get these awful feelings out of my head. Anyway, I'll leave the final choice to you, girls. If you wish to agree me, then okay, but if you don't, I won't say a word. Right now, I just need some air." Luna then leaps out and starts to walk away.

Artemis says, "Poor girl. I'll go with her."

Mina responds, "Right, Artemis." Artemis heads off to keep Luna company while the Sailor Scouts look at each other in which they can't help to consider Luna's words, but they feel they shouldn't because it feels like that they are giving up on their princess and any and all hopes for her survival and return to them all.

_**December 4, 2022, First Floor Labyrinth**_

Inside of the First Floor Labyrinth, Usagi is wandering through the hallways and looking around to map the area, not knowing that the boss room was found. Yesterday, she went back into the towns to eat, get new supplies and equipment, and rest, but she went so deep into the labyrinth, she had to go to sleep in a safe zone that she found in the labyrinth.

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"I've got to say one thing: You can sleep like a rock in this game and you wake up exactly when you have your 'internal alarm' tell you too, but it is still a pain in the ass!"_ Usagi continues to explore around and she then finds a strange and ominous looking door in which she says, nervously, "Creepy." She wondered if this was the boss room, but she can't be certain since she heard that not even that not even the former beta testers could find the boss room this time which meant that her uncle had changed elements of the game ever since the end of the beta test which is most likely he used the beta testers as 'lab rats' to perfect this game which is why Kayaba allowed them to revive and logout like any regular MMO in the past. But now, in this 'death game', Usagi can't be certain if this is the boss room or some kind of room containing a 'sub-boss'. Usagi says, nervously, "I shouldn't go in, but it wouldn't hurt to take a peek." Usagi then tries to gently push the door in, but it then takes some effort to push the door and she yelps as she suffers a classic 'klutz attack' as she did in reality and falling down on the floor on her face. Usagi groans, but she then slaps her hands over her mouth to cover her mouth. However, what she finds is a pitch dark room and Usagi asks, confused, "What's going on here? Where's the boss?" Usagi looks around nervously, but doesn't see anything. Normally, she wouldn't enter a room so scary, but curiosity got the better of her and she tip-tops into the room very slowly and looking around. Usagi asks, lowly, "Hello? Anyone here?" However, when she gets good enough into the room, the room immediately lights up causing Usagi to jump and she then sees a creature that looks like a humanoid jackal creature that's over two meters tall, muscular, covered in blue-grey fur and has bloodthirsty, copper-red eyes. Usagi then can see that it is called Illfang the Kobold Lord and it has four health bars with axe and shield in its hand with a weapon attached to its back. Surrounding it are creatures known as Ruin Kobold Sentinels.

Ruin Kobold Sentinels are red demi-human creatures, with long thin ears sticking out of their helmets and a big and a big red tail. A large portion of their head and body is tightly covered and protected by metal armor, which makes their throats their only weak point. The Sentinels are armed with huge halberds.

Illfang leaps from his throne at the end of the massive room and with three Ruin Kobold Sentinels surrounding him, he roars as Usagi and she says, nervously, "I had to ask." Soon after, Illfang and the Sentinels charge at Usagi as she yelps and draws her sword preparing to fight her enemy in which she can't help to think that she must have found the boss' room and the boss itself!

Later on that same day, a massive group of players is heading towards the labyrinth since a 'scout group' had found the boss' room that Usagi is in right now and they are being led by a player known as Diavel, who is a male with a bronze armor set on his chest, shoulders, arms, and shins, with a large long sword on his left waist, and a kite shield on his back. He had blue hair with long bangs and blue eyes. His clothes under the armor were also blue. With this group is the male player that Usagi handed the female player that collapsed earlier too. The male player is none other than Kirito, the former beta tester that left a new 'associate', Klein, behind when this death game started, and after partnering up with the female player, he learned that the female player's name is Asuna when her health bar with her name appeared below his when he formed a 'party' with her.

Kirito tells Asuna, "Let's go over it again. We're the backup. Our target is the Ruin Kobold Sentinels."

Asuna responds, "I know."

Kirito then tells Asuna, "I'll use a Sword Skill on it to knock their weapons out of the way. When I do, switch and jump in."

Asuna asks, "Switch?"

Kirito asks, surprised, "Okay, level with me. This is your first time in a party?"

Asuna responds, with a nod, "Yes." Kirito then sighs and lowers his head knowing that this is going to take some work. Later on, the group arrives at the door to the boss' room and Diavel slams his sword into the ground.

Diavel says, "Listen up, everyone. There is one thing to say to all of you: Let's win." Diavel pushes the door open, but much to his and everyone's surprise, they are shocked to find Usagi already fighting the boss, Illfang, and his Sentinels in which Illfang has already lost one health bar and there are two Sentinels, but Usagi is down to the red on her health bar and she is driven one of the columns in the room in which she barely avoids the mace from one of the Sentinel giving her an opening to attack the throat and destroy the Sentinel.

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"What is these things' armor made of? Steel or what?!"_ Usagi yelps as she rolls out of the way of another attack and she quickly gets a pink colored crystal in which she thinks, _"No time for a potion."_ Usagi says, "Heal!" The crystal then shatters in her hands and her health bar returns to full health, but Usagi is breathing heavily, showing signs of good levels of fatigue, and she thinks, _"I wish… I wish the girls and Darien-kun was here."_

She struggles back to her feet until one of the players, Kibaou, a male with brown wild spiky hair, yells out, "Hey, who the heck are you?"

Usagi looks over to see the other players and she asks, "Whoa! What are all of you doing here?"

Just the Kirito comes out and he yells out, "I remember you!"

Usagi says, "Hey, you are the guy that helped me got that female player out of here!"

Kirito shouts out, "Look out!" Usagi then rolls out of the way of an attack from Illfang himself and she rolls over to the other players in which Kirito asks, "What are you doing taking on the boss alone?"

Usagi asks, "That's the boss?"

There are plenty of surprised looks and Kirito asks, "Wait! Are you saying that you just wandered into the boss' room?"

Usagi responds, nervously and rubbing the back of her hood, "Actually, I just did. I thought that it could have been the boss with so many health bars and it having those minions, but I couldn't be sure that it wasn't some kind of 'mini-boss' of something."

There are plenty of sweat drops and a tall and bald, African American, looking player tells, "You mean that you took on the boss by yourself and you weren't completely sure that it was really the boss? That's crazy!"

Kirito yells out, "More like insane! Why didn't you teleport and get out of the room?"

Usagi asks, "You can do that?" There are more surprised looks and Usagi says, "I thought that you couldn't retreat from boss fights like in most video games."

Kibaou shouts out, "Bullshit! I don't believe it!"

Usagi asks, annoyed, "What's your problem spiky?" 

Kibaou responds, glaring at Usagi, "How can you take on the boss so well by yourself? Are you a beta tester?"

Usagi replies, "No, I'm not a beta tester. I just worked really hard to bone to get to where I am and saving the lives of other players including ungrateful asses like you!"

Kibaou glares at Usagi and Diavel shouts out, "We don't have time! I don't know who she is, but she just gave us a better chance for victory! Look! The boss has one less health bar and he only has one minion at the moment!"

Usagi says, "Watch out! He got three new minions when I managed to get rid of one health bar which is a miracle that I'm still alive."

Kirito says, "No kidding."

A player then shouts out, "Hey, it is just like the guild book said!"

Usagi asks, "Guild book?"

Plenty of the others look at Usagi in surprise and Diavel shouts out, "This is our chance! Do it now!" Soon enough, the other players, encouraged by these events, charge in to battle against the weakened Illfang and the only Sentinel that he has for the moment in which Diavel tells Usagi, "I don't know who you are, but you really helped us out. We'll take care of the rest from here."

Usagi says, "No, I'm still good. I want to help."

Kirito tells Usagi, "No way! You can barely stand! It is a miracle that you survived long enough for us to arrive!" Kirito tells Usagi, "Let us take care of the rest." Usagi reluctantly and weakly agree as she steps while the other players continue to fight against Illfang and his only 'protector' at the moment. The other players continue to battle against Illfang and weaken his health bit by bit in which after a whole health bar is drained, three new Sentinels appear and at one point, Kirito managed to knock one of the Sentinels' weapons and stunning it for the moment. Kirito says, "Switch!"

Asuna runs forward and she says, "I got it!" Asuna then attacks the Sentinel with **Linear** and hits it four times, hard, causing the Sentinel to shatter into polygons.

Kirito thinks in his mind, _"I thought that she was a beginner, but she has got some good moves. I can't see the take on her sword."_ Kirito says, with a smile, "Right on." The battle continues on as Usagi recovers, but at this point, Illfang's health is at its last bar and it has gone red in which he throws his axe and shield away.

Kibaou says, with a smirk, "It looks like the guild book was right."

Diavel shouts out, "Stand back everyone!" Diavel charges into the attack and this leaves plenty of others confused.

Kirito thinks in his mind, _"I thought that the plan was to surround it."_ When Diavel looks at Kirito with a smirk on his face, Kirito's eyes widen.

Usagi shouts out, "Hey, what are you doing? You can't charge in recklessly against it! It was a miracle that I survived against it much less weakened it! Stick with your plan!" When Diavel prepares for what he felt was the finishing blow, Illfang brought out a giant nodachi.

Kirito thinks in his mind, shocked, _"Oh no! That's not a talwar! It's a nodachi! This isn't like the beta!"_ Kirito shouts out, "Stop! It's not going to work!" Just then Illfang leaps high into the air and starts to leap around the columns at the top of the room.

Usagi asks, stunned, "What's he doing?!" Illfang then surprise attacks Diavel and he cries out as he is slashed in the chest causing Usagi to shout out, horrified, "No!" Illfang then sends Diavel flying through the air.

Kibaou shouts out, stunned, "Diavel!" Just then Illfang lands near Kibaou and a group of players nearby while Kirito rushes to Diavel with Usagi not far behind.

Kirito shouts out, "Diavel!" Kirito takes out a potion as he sees his health bar fading away fast and he asks, "What you were thinking?"

But when Kirito prepares to give Diavel the potion, Diavel stops him and Usagi asks, "What are you doing? Take that potion, hurry!"

Diavel says, weakly, "It's too late… for me… It won't be able to restore my health in time…"

Usagi says, horrified, "Don't be fool. Take the potion! Hurry!"

Diavel tells Kirito, "You were a beta tester, too, weren't you?"

Kirito gasps and he says, "You were after the last attack bonus. The rare item. You were just like me. A beta tester."

Diavel responds, with a nod, "Yes. Please… you have to defeat the boss… save everyone…" Diavel looks at Usagi and he says, "You… I don't know who you… you aren't a beta tester… but you are strong… maybe as strong… or stronger than any beta tester… save them…" Diavel then glows and he shatters into polygons in which Usagi and Kirito gasp in shock and horror.

Usagi thinks in her mind, completely horrified, _"No… Not again… Not another one…"_ Usagi stumbles backwards and shakes her head in disbelief in which virtual tears stream down the cheeks of her virtual face in which she thinks, _"So many people have already died in this nightmare… All I wanted… All I dreamed… was a wonderful new world of adventure… ever since I first experienced the Full-Dive… I thought that this would be a brand new frontier that people can enjoy… but now… my uncle… my own uncle has turned into a murderous netherworld… Uncle Kayaba… I won't… I can't let this continue anymore…!"_ For the first time in her life, Usagi felt something that she absolutely never felt before and you would never think that our Moon Princess could ever feel: True anger and rage. In a roar of anger, Usagi draws her sword and prepares to battle the boss once again.

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland' starting)

Kirito asks, "Hey, what are you doing?"

Usagi says, "I can't take it anymore! There has been too much death already! This was supposed to be a game! A fun adventure for everyone! Not a fight for everyone's lives! This madness has to stop now!"

Kirito tells Usagi, "I know that, but charging in there won't help anyone, will it? I'll help you stop it."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Thank you."

Asuna says, "I'll help too."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Okay, but both of you don't die on me."

Usagi responds, "Right!" Usagi, Kirito, and Asuna take off towards Illfang and they prepare to battle him.

Kirito tells Asuna, "We'll do it like we did with the minions!"

Asuna responds, "Right!"

Kirito tells Usagi, "Try to sneak attack on it when it is distracted."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Okay." Illfang charges up for an attack, but Kirito uses a Sword Skill to knock his attack off course and stun in which Asuna charges in at the center, but Kirito sees something.

Kirito shouts out, "Asuna!" Asuna is surprised by Kirito calling her name, but she sees what happens and dodges, but her hood and cloak are destroyed to reveal that she looks to be a teenage girl of 15 years or so with long orange-brownish chestnut hair and hazel eyes. She attacks Illfang with a strike to the chest sending it flying back in which Kirito is amazed by her looks. Illfang struggles back to his feet and prepares to renew his assault.

Usagi's voice booms out, "Hey, jackal face!" Illfang turns only to get bashed in the face by Usagi's two feet and she uses her sword to cut off Illfang's right hand with his large nodachi in which Usagi says, rolling out of the way, "Now!"

Kirito leaps to his feet and shout out, "You got it!" Kirito charges in and finishes off Illfang with the Sword Skill Vertical Arc in which Illfang roars as he glows a bright light and then shatters into polygons. Everyone is stunned for a moment, but when a large sign saying 'Congratulations' appears, the majority of the group starts to cheer and yell while small screens show what kind of experience and money that they got from the battle while Kirito notices that he got the last attacking bonus in which the item is called the Coat of Midnight.

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland' ends)

Usagi, on the meanwhile, slumps against a column and she thinks in her mind, _"Yeah, we won against the boss, but the price was too dearly bought. How many more people have to die before we can conquer this prison?"_ Usagi keeps a good grip on her sword and she thinks, as images of her friends, family, and beloved appear in her mind, _"I wish that you were with me. I know that you are back home with my body, but I wish that you were here with me to give me confront or at least, I could talk with you somehow and hear your voices again. I would even like to hear Raye screaming at me and calling me 'Meatball Head'."_

Asuna tells Usagi and Kirito, "Nice job."

The tall African American looking player, who goes by the name of Agil, tells them, "Great swordsmanship from both of you. The victory was because of both of you."

Kirito says, "No."

Usagi says, "I agree. Even if it is, the price was too dearly brought."

Kibaou roars out, strongly, "That's right!" When everyone looks at Kibaou, he roars out, "Why did you do it? Why did you let Diavel die?"

Usagi screams out, "We begged him to take a potion, but he refused to take it!"

Asuna says, "I overheard them begging him to take a potion, but he pushed it away!"

Kibaou responds, with a sneer, "Okay, fine! I'll give you that one!" Kibaou roars out, glaring at Kirito, "Admit it! You knew what technique that the boss was going to use, didn't you?!"

Usagi responds, "What kind of nonsense are you blabbing out now?!"

Another person shouts out, "Hey, I know! I know how he could have realized that boss' attack patterns! He must have been a beta tester!" Another person says, glaring at Usagi, "And what about you? You were able to hold your own against the boss!"

Usagi responds, "Barely genius or didn't you see that my health was about to run before I used a crystal which was expensive and hard to find mind you!"

This other player responds, "I didn't say that you were beating him! I said that you were able to hold against him ALONE!"

Usagi shouts out, "Don't you think that I would be working my ass off to get this strong jerk?! Don't you think that like you I have family and friends back home that are horrified that this happened to me and not only that, I want to go home and be with them just like you! Not only that, I've worked hard to make sure that as many players don't die in this prison that we are all trapped in, you know?!"

Asuna says, "She's right! In fact, she saved my life a few days ago!" When everyone looks at Asuna, she says, "I was working hard to also clear the game too and I had collapsed from fatigue in which she came in and saved me." Asuna points to Kirito and she says, "He told me that after he had found us. She risked her life to make sure that we got to safety!"

Kibaou shouts out, "Then why doesn't she show her face? Where did she get that cloak?"

Usagi responds, "I got it at a one-time quest. It is a special cloak that allows keeping your face hidden and somewhat increases your hiding ability, but it is practically indestructible as its main feature. I was told about it by my brother who was a beta tester for SAO."

There were gasps and Kirito asks, "Your brother was a beta tester?"

Usagi replies, "My younger brother. He always brags to me about the game and I was pissed off at him since I wanted to beta test it too at the time." Usagi gives a giggle and he says, "Now that I think about I miss him right now. Both of us managed to get the hard copy of SAO, but he had a doctor's appointment in the afternoon and I had bragged that I get to play the final version first and we planned to have a conquest to see which if us would help conquer the castle first. By dumb luck, my brother missed getting stuck here and I'm glad. Mom would have a heart attack if both of us got stuck here."

Kirito asks, "What is your brother's name?"

Usagi stays silent for a moment and she says, with a sigh, "You should know him well since all beta testers do and I'm sorry, I overheard Diavel say that he knew that you were a beta tester and had nothing against them." Usagi then says, "His name, in this world, was Shingo."

Kirito gasps and he yells out, stunned, "Shingo?! You… You're his older sister?!"

Usagi says, "Guess he told you about me."

Kirito says, stunned, "I can't believe it… I thought that he was mad before… but he really is a monster…"

Agil asks Kirito, "What's the big deal man?"

Kirito responds, "Shingo was the first beta tester and actually, the number one beta tester in the beta test of Sword Art Online. And he was… he is Akihiko Kayaba's nephew!"

There are gasps from the whole group and Agil shouts out, "Wait! But that means…?!"

Usagi responds, with a solemn tone and nodding her head, "Yes, I'm Akihiko Kayaba's niece. My mother is Akihiko Kayaba's sister."

There are more gasps as this 'bombshell' is dropped on them and Agil yells out, flabbergasted, "No way! You're kidding me?!"

Kibaou leaps to his feet, goes past the crowd of players, and he roars out, angrily, "I knew it! I knew that there was something about you that I didn't I like the first moment that I saw you!"

Usagi glares at him and she roars out, in a pissed off tone that's unlike the Moon Princess, "That's it! I've had it with your mouth, you spiky haired freak! All I've heard from you is blame, blame, and blame! Since my uncle isn't here, someone has to be blamed for the situation! Someone has to pay for it! Huh?! You dare care if they are victims too as long as you have an excuse to blame them, right?!"

Kibaou shouts out, "Hey…!"

Usagi yells out, in a strong tone that's unlike her before, "Shut up, you jerk! You are going to zip it and you are going to listen!" Usagi practically gets in Kibaou's face and even though he can't see her face, he can feel the anger and rage that's her in expression right now and she yells out, her virtual tears flowing down the cheeks of her avatar body, "You think that I knew that this was going to happen?! You think that I knew that my uncle was a madman bent on entrapping us in this prison?! Then why in the fuck did I get the game in the first place and put the NervGear on genius?! You have no idea what I'm feeling right now asshole! Over a month since this death game and I still don't understand why and I can't understand why my uncle ever did this to us?!"

Asuna thinks in her mind, in disbelief, _"I can't believe it! He… He trapped his own niece in this with us?!"_

Usagi shakes her head and she says, her tone filled with sadness and pain, "It still hard for me to believe that my own uncle would do something so horrible! As a little girl, he always called me his 'little princess' and he always so kind… so gentle… I never thought that he would hurt a fly! In my wildest nightmares, I would never dare think that Uncle Kayaba would do such a horrible thing to all of us! I thought that this was going to be a brand new frontier that everyone can enjoy! A new world where people could fulfill their dreams! I thought that this place… this castle… would be a place of a new adventure that everyone would enjoy ever since I was the first one to put on a completed NervGear and was the first person outside of a lab to perform a Full-Dive."

Kirito asks, surprised, "Wait! You put on the first completed NervGear and you were the first person to do a Full-Dive?"

Usagi responds, with a nod, "Yes, I was. I had experienced the Full-Dive for the first time when I was younger and it was just a simulation, but it was a joy to me. He told me about the game that he was developing and while he never told me much in the way of specifics, I thought… he… we were fulfilling a dream of a gorgeous castle since I loved knights, warriors, princess, and castles when I was younger." Usagi then yells out, especially to Kibaou, "And don't give me any crap about this being a 'sob story' or some nonsense! You think that I don't feel guilty about what my uncle has done?! You don't think that I had lost so much when I became trapped with everyone here in SAO! I had a wonderful family… a mother… a father… and a bratty brother! I had eight wonderful best girlfriends that are like sisters to me! And I had a boyfriend! He's my prince… my soul mate… and now, they are gone! GONE! Right now, all of them are gathered around my body and crying their eyes especially my family since they believed in my uncle as much as I did! My own uncle stole my life! And he has betrayed me and my family! And every single day, I see more and more people getting their names crossed off the Monument of Life! Another life taken… another life that my uncle has murdered! And I'm here to make sure that there are no more lives taken including an ass like you! If you want to be angry at me just because I'm my uncle's niece fine! But rather than just standing around and blaming people for the situation that you are in, why don't you do something useful and help your fellow players rather than standing around, blabbing your mouth off, and trying to set players against each other, you jerk?!" Usagi practically screams in Kibaou's face causing him to fall to the ground and she then stomps away with her virtual face soaking wet from her virtual tears while Kibaou sits on the ground with a stunned look on his face in which Asuna glares at Kibaou angrily. Usagi's rant at Kibaou gets many of the other players in the group thinking, but for Kirito, he can't help that it won't be enough to turn enough 'fury' away from her, because her family connection to Kayaba, and the fury against other beta testers.

He remembered Diavel, takes a deep breath, and he says, giving off a sinister expression, "So, I guess that's how a newbie like you get his kicks, huh? Picking on a poor emotionally torn up girl just because she is related to the madman that trapped us, huh? Just like your typical loser."

Everyone looks at Kirito and Kibaou shouts out, "What did you just say?"

Kirito tells him, still acting with a sinister sly smile, "You heard me, newbie! Just like a typical loser, you need someone to pick on just to make yourself feel better. You find her and you say: Oh, she is Kayaba's niece. I don't fucking care if she is a victim just like us, I'll just pick on her because she is a good excuse. That's the makings of a loser. We, beta testers, might be many things, but even we wouldn't go to that level of low." Kirito says, still continuing on with his act, "Anyway, I had no exact idea about the boss' attacks, but I knew that this wouldn't be same as the beta test from the very beginning."

There are gasps and Kibaou asks, "What do you mean?"

Kirito responds, "It's called 'common sense', I suggest that you look it up in a dictionary, genius." Kibaou snarls at Kirito and he responds, "Let me tell you this: Do you think that Kayaba would do this on a whim?" There are plenty looks of surprise and Kirito responds, "No. He is a genius. In fact, I had followed the guy for a long time. No, he had this planned out for a long time and I mean, he even fooled his own family right here. He had this completely thought out and planned. However, he had to make sure that his wretched death game worked to perfection. He is not a guy that leaves anything to chance. How can he do that? Simple! Beta testers! As much as I hate to admit it, the jerk used us to make sure that everything in the game worked like he wanted. Once he was done, our usefulness was over. The beta ended at the end of August and that means that Kayaba had two months to make whatever changes that he wanted to 'perfect' his little 'death game'. The instant that it started, while everything seemed to be similar to the beta, I knew that sooner or later, there would be stuff that he changed. You think that he was going to leave everything the same and give us any sort of edge? Get real!"

Kibaou shouts out, "You knew? You knew that this could happen and you didn't say a fucking word?!"

Kirito responds, still continuing on with his act, "Didn't you hear me the first time, newbie? It is called common sense. And does the final game always end up like the beta?" That struck a chord within everyone within the group and Kirito says, still showing a sinister sly smile, "And I knew that I was completely right when Diavel read off that information from the guild book from those goody-two-shoes beta testers that thought that they were helping. They should have known that the final product wouldn't EXACTLY be like the beta and they should have gone off to make sure that things were exactly like they remembered before they run off their mouths. I played it smart and made sure what was the same and what was different before I did my thing."

Kibaou yells out, angrily, "And you didn't even share this with your fellow beta testers?"

Kirito responds, "Hey, don't compare me with those losers who don't have the common sense to realize between a beta test and the 'final product' and don't take the time to figure out what the differences are." Kirito then creates the Coat of Midnight which looks like a large black coat appears on him.

Kibaou shouts out, angrily, "You… You are worse than the beta tester! A beta tester is way better than you! You are like a cheater! A cheating… beta tester… A beater!"

Kirito says, with a sinister smile, "Beater, huh? Fine! Call me a beater! Just don't compare me to those chump beta testers that just assume things and don't take the time to play smart." Kirito then says, looking at Kibaou, "However, I would rather be a beater than a jerk that picks on a poor girl just because she is related to the madman that traps us here." Kirito points to Usagi and he says, "Saying that she is even a beta tester? I'm sorry if I insult her intelligence or anything like that, but what kind of beta would stumble into the boss' room? It shows that she is new to this game through even I have to admit that she is as good as any beta tester."

Usagi thinks, nervously, _"I'm not sure if I should feel insulted or thankful that he is trying to protect me."_

Kirito says, with a sinister sly smile, "Anyway, I would rather be a beater than a loser newbie that has to pick on an emotionlessly wrecked girl to make myself feel good." Kirito starts to walk away, but he grabs Usagi by the left shoulder and drags her along.

Usagi yells out, "Hey, what are you doing?"

Kirito says, "Just doing you a favor. I'm taking you away from that filth. Unless you want him to stab you back? He is that kind of loser after all." Usagi becomes so confused that she doesn't resist as Kirito drags her away while Kibaou becomes pissed off that he prepares to charge them until Agil stop him.

Agil tells Kibaou, with a stern tone, "Haven't you done enough already? Don't you think that girl has gotten enough on her plate already? Heck, if that madman really cared about his niece, why would she be here? Wouldn't that ass, Kayaba, done everything to prevent her from getting it in the first place? He is so smart that he could have used any number of ways to get it out of her hands and not cause any suspicious on himself or the game before he trapped us in here. Did you think of that genius?" Plenty of the other players gasp and realize that Agil was right in which Kibaou can see that plenty of the other players are glaring at him and not Kirito at this moment in which he decides that any action right now would make him look bad and decides not to do anything. On the meanwhile, Asuna follows Kirito and Usagi, who is following Kirito without having to get dragged by him, in which they are going up the stairs to the entrance to the second floor of Aincard.

Asuna shouts out, "Wait!" Kirito and Usagi stop and Asuna tells Kirito, "When we were fighting the boss, you called me by my name."

Kirito responds, "I wasn't trying to be rude. Did I get the pronunciation wrong?"

Asuna shakes her head and she responds, "How did you even know it?" Kirito then explains it to Asuna and when she looks at her 'visual screen' in front of her eyes, she sees Kirito's health bar below hers since they are in a party. Asuna says, "Kirito. Kirito? Your name is Kirito."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Asuna says, with a smile, "I was so dumb. It was there the whole time and I never knew." Asuna then asks Usagi, "And that's why you saved me, isn't it?"

Usagi says, with a nod, "Yes. In a way, I was responsible for the creation of Sword Art Online, our prison, in the first place. Other people shouldn't suffer because of the madness of one of our family members. I still don't understand and I can't understand why Uncle Kayaba would do this horrible thing. He was so wonderful to me and he called me his 'little princess'."

Kirito tells Usagi, "He had the whole world fooled. I'm not surprised that he fooled you, his own family. And it shows that you aren't responsible for anything. You didn't trap us in here… Kayaba did. He backstabbed even you, his own family, and crushed the wonderful dream that you had for this place turning it into a nightmare."

Usagi responds, "He is still my uncle and a member of my family. I have a responsibility to stop his madness and save everyone."

Asuna replies, "No way! In fact, you are the greatest victim of all of us!"

Usagi turns away from Asuna and she says, "I wish that I could believe you, Asuna-san." Usagi thinks in her mind, _"Not only it is because this is my uncle that has trapped in this 'death game', but it is my duty as Sailor Moon, the protector of love and justice, to find my uncle and stop me saving as many as I can, powers or not! What kind of Sailor Scout can I say that I am if I don't do that?"_

Asuna tells Usagi, "Could I have your name? I would like to know the name of the person that saved me."

Usagi responds, "My name is Usagi, Asuna-san."

Asuna says, with a nod, "It is nice to meet you, Usagi-san."

Kirito tells Asuna, "You can become strong here by yourself, Asuna-san. However, the day when someone that you trust asks you to join a guild, don't turn it down. There are limits to what a solo player can do."

Asuna asks, "But you are solo?"

Usagi responds, "Not by choice, Asuna-san. At least, in my case." Kirito then pulls up his player menu and dissolves his party with Asuna in which both Kirito and Usagi enter the door and goes into the second floor. In the second floor's main town, Urbus, Kirito is done activating the second floor teleportation gate and goes over to Usagi, who has been watching.

Kirito tells Usagi, "It is best that we part ways. It is best that your reputation isn't stained by being with a beater like me."

Usagi retorts, "Like it already isn't bad being 'niece of Kayaba'?"

Kirito says, with a nod, "Good point, Usagi-san."

Usagi responds, drolly, "Thanks a lot, Kirito-san. You made me feel a whole lot better." Usagi asks, "Kirito-san, you took on the anger and rage of the players to protect the beta testers, didn't you?"

Kirito sighs and he asks, "Was it that easy to figure out?"

Usagi replies, "Let's just say that I can see who people truly are underneath and I know that you are a really good person."

Kirito responds, with a grin, "I'm not sure if I can agree with that Usagi-san."

Usagi tells Kirito, "You know that big axe welder and Asuna-san know that truth too."

Kirito tells Usagi, "Anyway, Usagi, speaking of him, you know that he is right. He betrayed and backstabbed you and your family. I just hope that you aren't suffering under 'retribution' from the family and friends of the other players especially those that died." Usagi gasps, knowing that Kirito is right, and Kirito tells Usagi, "I'm sorry that this hurts you, but if he really cared about you, he wouldn't have put you into this 'death game', Usagi-san. He isn't the man that you thought he was."

Usagi responds, solemnly, "No, you are right, Kirito-san. And it is my reasonability to stop him. It is a duty beyond your understanding."

Kirito tells Usagi, "I don't know if I understand, but you are firm about this, so, I won't open my trap and cause you any more pain, Usagi-san. However, it shows that you are a good person… No, a great person. A better person than Kayaba and in fact, most players. However, you are just one player, Usagi-san, you can't save everyone."

Usagi tells Kirito, "I know, but it doesn't mean that I can't try, Kirito-san. I can't completely explain my reasoning behind this, but this is the way that I feel."

Kirito tells Usagi, "Okay, but you had better not die on me. If anyone deserves to live, it is you, Usagi-san."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Thank you, Kirito-san." Usagi asks Kirito, "Kirito-san, can you add me to your friends' list?" Kirito gives a look of surprise and Usagi says, "Like I said, I had eight girlfriends and they were like my second family. I feel so… alone here. I would like someone to talk to." Usagi then tells Kirito, with a grin, "And 'outsiders' like us should stick together, huh?"

Kirito gives a grin and he says, "Yeah, you have a point, Usagi-san." Soon after, Usagi and Kirito put each other on their friends' list on their player menus and he says, "Good luck, Usagi."

Usagi asks, "You aren't going to ask to see my face?"

Kirito responds, with a smile, "I think that you know why. You don't want players to try to 'force' the information about what you look like from other players, right? For both of our safety, I think that I shouldn't see your face for now. Good luck out there, Usagi."

Usagi responds, with a kind tone and nod, "You, too, Kirito. Please stay alive."

Kirito says, with a nod, "You too, Usagi." Usagi and Kirito then take off in different direction as the two solo players of SAO, though not by complete choice, head off to survive and finish the game in which Usagi is more determined than ever before to find her uncle, find out what's going on, and if necessary, stop him and save everyone.

_**December 25, 2022, Tsukino Family Home**_

Inside of the Tsukino family home, the rest of the Sailor Scouts are with the Tsukino family.

Kenji asks, "Why did you want to see us?"

The Sailor Scouts look at each other and Ami says, with a sigh, "You see, Mister Tsukino. All of us are Serena's friends and we were talking about with each other."

Amara says, "Some of us don't want to do this since we feel that we are giving us on her or we are giving into the fear that she will die right before our eyes."

Ikuko asks, "I don't understand. What's so important?"

The Sailor Scouts look at each other, take out their transformation items, and Mina says, nervously yet serious expression, "You should know the truth about us and about Serena. We are the Sailor Scouts and your daughter, our best friend, Serena, is Sailor Moon."

There are gasps and Sammy shouts out, "Meatball Head is Sailor Moon?"

Just then Luna leaps onto the living room table, her transformation brooch in her mouth, and after she puts it down, Luna says, "It's true."

The Tsukino family gasps and Ikuko says, nervously, "L-Luna?!"

Luna nods her head and she responds, "I am no ordinary cat. I am Serena's guardian advisor as Sailor Moon. In this dire hour, I feel that you have the right to know the truth about your daughter and the truth about who she is in all shapes and forms." The Tsukino family is flabbergasted and unusually, Kenji is the one that fainted from this, but Ikuko is very close to fainting.

Artemis leaps up to Mina's lap and he says, "I thought that Serena's mom would be the first to faint." However, Ikuko then collapses into her seat and faints in which plenty of the Sailor Scouts winch.

Amara asks, "Do we really have to do this?"

Luna responds, "I just don't know why, but I feel that they have their right to know." Luna then shakes her head and she responds, "No, I do know. It is because this is a critical time for Serena and we need all of the help that we can get her home." Luna says, with a determined look at the other Sailor Scouts, "You girls can't just transform and save Serena from this world. You are going to need to fight another way. Not as the Sailor Scouts, but as civilians. Serena is the only one that can harness the power of the Imperium Silver Crystal which has defended this world ever since it has been unsealed. And if Serena dies, the protector is gone forever. It isn't just the fear of losing Serena. It is also because that we can't fight the same way anymore. We need as many allies that we can get if we are going to bring her home safely."

Sammy asks, very confused, "What are you talking about? And how can you talk anyway?"

Luna says, with a sigh, "It is a long story, Sammy." Luna tells the Sailor Scouts, "Girls, wake up the Tsukino family. We have work to do." The other Sailor Scouts nod their heads as they move to wake up Serena and Luna feels like a weight has been lifted. She knows that it isn't just the fear of losing her precious princess, it is the fact that the Sailor Scouts can't fight the same way as they did before. In order to have any chance to save Serena, they need to 'fight' in a different way and they are going to need all of the help that they can get.

And that's the chapter, everyone! Personally, I was wondering how I was going to fit the plot of how Kirito made it that other non-beta tester players of SAO would channel their aggression towards him, but I think that I made a convincing story, folks. However, like I said before, this story is going to be Kirito AKA Kazuto in a relationship with Asuna, Kirito/Asuna or Kazuto/Asuna based on what you want to look at it. I hope that you are enjoying the story so far, everyone! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	3. As Time Goes By

I think that I had explained well in the last chapter on why Serena/Usagi is going to remain a solo player through the part of the story that will make up the Aincard arc of the Sword Art Online anime/manga/light novel and I'm going to use elements from all three that I managed to get from manga that I got, anime episodes that I managed to find, and light novels that I managed to read along with information that I got in Wikipedia, everyone. So, I'm sorry beforehand that if there are 'holes' in the SAO storyline, folks.

**I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!**** Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by ****ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

**Warning: This story is rated M due to violence, blood, possible gore, death, M-rated suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, M-rated bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

**Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

**Sailor Moon Online**

**Chapter 3: As Time Goes By**

_**January 2023, **__**Yokohama North General Hospital**_

Within Yokohama North General Hospital, there is a large machine attached to wall over a hospital bed where Ami, Trista, and Ikuko, all of whom are wearing lab coat/doctoral outfits are facing a doctor that has a small build and is slightly plump. He wears glasses and the hair on his shiny forehead is parted on one side with a ratio of seven to three.

The doctor tells them, "I think you for your help in this, Miss Meiou. You, Miss Mizuno, and Miss Tsukino have done excellently perfectly this test model."

Trista responds, "It was no problem, Doctor Kurahashi."

Ikuko says, with a sigh, "I'm glad that the Full-Dive technology is being used for some good for once."

The doctor, Doctor Kurahashi, responds, "Well, we can't be sure that it will be useful until we have tested it and made sure that it works excellently. As you know, there are reasons that we have it in a closed and sterile environment."

Ami says, "We understand, doctor."

Trista tells the doctor, "How is the patent?"

Doctor Kurahashi responds, "Ready to go. I think that it is excitement of the unknown is the reason why she has agreed to this."

Ami says, "It is just so horrible."

Doctor Kurahashi says, "Hopefully, with this, she will have a good life even it isn't in her own body through I'm not sure it will prolong her life anymore that it can be. With this, she might create a new way of medical treatment and she will be a great hero."

Ikuko says, with a nod, "She already is, doctor."

Doctor Kurahashi tells Ikuko, "However, Miss Tsukino, I know that you aren't just going this from the bottom of your hearts. Don't get me wrong, you are really glad to help with this and help other people, but the government gave me the information and threatened me with treason if I let it out."

Ikuko says, with a sigh, "I wish that they didn't go that far."

Doctor Kurahashi responds, "Well, I can understand why. Your daughter is a victim, even more so, than the other victims of the SAO incident. I hope that whatever information that you can get out will help find a way to release her and everyone else from this horrible nightmare."

Ami says, "We hope so too, doctor."

Doctor Kurahashi says, "Forgive me if this sounds callous, but… how is she doing? I hope that…"

Trista says, with a weak smile, "She's fine… Fine as she can be." Ikuko then sheds tears and looked like she was about to cry in which Trista and Ami hold onto her in which Trista says, "Forgive us, doctor. We need to go for the moment."

Doctor Kurahashi says, "I understand, Miss Meiou." Ami and Trista escort Ikuko out of the room and into a 'private quarters' in the hospital.

Ami tells Ikuko, "Ikuko-san, Serena is still alive and while we can only get a 'view' here and there of how she is doing. She is still alive and the death rate has dropped."

Ikuko says, weakly, "I know, Ami-san. Thank you, but they are still dying every day and I can't help to fear for her." Ikuko says, weakly, "It has been over two months and all I can do is see my little prince waste away in her bed."

Ami says, "We, all, feel the same way. With all of our powers, we can't help Serena at all. We feel all so helpless."

Trista says, "But it is why we told you the secret about your daughter."

Ikuko says, with a nod, "I know, but I'm still shocked to learn that my daughter is some kind of 'super heroine'."

Trista says, "And that's why she will survive, Ikuko-san. She has been through so much and it has made her a strong person. And as long as she knows that we are by her side, she will fight to get home and come back to all of us."

Ikuko says, with a weak smile, "I know, Trista-san." Ikuko tries to regain her focus, but tears can't help to keep flowing down her eyes and cheeks as Ami and Trista comfort Ikuko Tsukino.

Ami thinks in her mind, _"Over two months have passed already and all we know is that Serena is still in SAO, alive and well for the moment, and still fighting with the other players to escape and come back to here in the 'real world'. Hopefully, with the __Medicuboid, this version of the Full-Dive technology which might be an extension of the NervGear and possibly a next generation of Full-Dive technology, study its effects will allow us to figure out a way to remove the NervGear safely or at least, disable the microwaves that are activated that fry the user's brain. All of the NervGears, other than the ones on Serena and the other victims of this, have been removed from circulation and Argus has collapsed from scandal that this has caused in which another company, RECT progress, in which I hear that the boss of its parent company, is the father of one of the victims! Good thing that the NervGears have been brought to us, taskforce members, to study and figure out some way to remove them safely, but Serena's uncle is that rare one in a million genius. I'm barely getting a handle on it and even Trista is getting stumped despite her vast knowledge or at least, she hasn't figured out a way to disable the program or the emitters in a way that won't kill Serena and the others. Serena, please hold on. I don't know what we would do without you."_

_**February 2023, Floor 1, Town of Beginnings**_

Today, we are back in Aincard and on the first floor of Aincard in the starting city of SAO, Town of Beginnings, where we find Usagi inside of Blackiron Palace where she is looking at the Monument of Life.

Usagi sighs and she asks, seemly no one, "How long have you been there Kirito?" Soon after, Kirito comes out into the open and over to Usagi's side.

Kirito tells Usagi, "You have developed your Search Skill very well, Usagi."

Usagi responds, "You need to if you are going to survive solo, Kirito."

Kirito says, with a nod, "I know." Kirito tells Usagi, "I figured that I find you here."

Usagi gives a sigh and she yells out, "That idiot! What was he thinking?!"

Kirito responds, "He wasn't, Usagi."

Usagi shouts out, irritated tone in her voice, "And they appointed that spiky haired freak as the leader of their group?!"

Kirito says, "I was surprised too by the 'negative press' that he got picked to be the leader, but he is a strong player at least at this time, Usagi."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "Yeah, I can't argue that. A fucking ass and not a bright player however."

Kirito responds, "No kidding."

Usagi says, "We are making process, but…"

Kirito tells Usagi, "Usagi, you can't keep doing this to yourself."

Usagi responds, "I helped create this prison of ours, Kirito."

Kirito replies, "Not of your free will! Sword Art Online was something else in your mind! A wonderful dream for all of us and HE turned it into this 'jungle'! You are a victim… possibly the greatest victim of us all."

Usagi says, "While you are telling the truth, I'm not sure that I can believe it, Kirito."

Kirito says, with a sigh, "Anyway, you said that you saw the new guild that formed recently."

Usagi says, "Yeah, the Knights of the Blood Oath are what they are called."

Kirito asks, "Is 'that guy' a part of it?"

Usagi responds, "He is the founder, Kirito."

Kirito says, "I see."

Usagi says, "I caught a glimpse of them during one of my patrols. I also heard that Asuna has joined them."

Kirito asks, "Really?"

Usagi says, with a nod, "That's what I heard. Maybe we will find out in the meeting for the next boss raid, Kirito."

Kirito tells Usagi, "Maybe."

Usagi says, "Well, they are already getting their props since Asuna has joined them. You have probably heard what they are starting to call her."

Kirito responds, "Asuna the Flash or Lightning Flash due to her fast rapier skills and movements."

Usagi says, with a nod, "She has already gained quite the reputation."

Kirito tells Usagi, "And so have you, Usagi."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "I know…"

Kirito tells Usagi, "Most players respect you, Usagi. You have shown that you are nothing like that monster that dared to call himself a member of your family and if it wasn't for you, we would have lost more lives."

Usagi responds, "Thank you, Kirito. However, my 'unique skill' is making it 'awkward' for me to be with other players. They respect and a few of them admire me…"

Kirito says, "Especially since you saved their lives, Usagi."

Usagi says, with a nod, "I know, Kirito, but having this skill that no one else makes it hard. You know how most MMO players can be."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Yeah, I know." Kirito tells Usagi, "However, your skill have saved the lives of plenty of players healing them or slowing down the depletion of their health to prevent them from dying long enough to heal them."

Usagi says, nodding her head, "Yep! And it is a wonderful feeling." Usagi says, "But I have no idea where I got this skill from Kirito. It just appeared in my skill set. Right there: Medic. It gives me a higher health recovery rate and makes certain types of poison ware off faster and I can transfer these into other players to help heal them and prevent them from dying."

Kirito says, "No one else has any idea about it either, Usagi. However, they are calling the 'Valkyrie of Mercy' or something like that because of that and your constant attempts to save as many other players as possible."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "Just what I need."

Kirito says, with a plain tone, "I'm just telling you what I heard, Usagi.

Usagi nods her head in understand and she tells Kirito, "Kirito, about 'him'…"

Kirito asks, "What is it?"

Usagi responds, "I don't know. He seems to be a noble guy and a great player. But there is something… something that disturbs me about him… like…"

Kirito replies, "Like he is too good to be true."

Usagi says, "Yeah, that's it. However, there is nothing suspicious about him."

Kirito asks, "However, you want me to be careful around him, right?"

Usagi says, with a nod, "Just keep a close eye on him, Kirito. If you are going to trust anyone from that guild, trust Asuna."

Kirito responds, "Okay, Usagi."

Usagi says, "See you later, Kirito."

As Usagi stats to walk away, Kirito tells Usagi, "You can't save everyone, Usagi." Usagi stops in her tracks and Kirito says, "You aren't a superhero like… like Sailor Moon." Usagi becomes nervous at that and Kirito says, "Personally, I doubt that even if we had the help of the Sailor Scouts here, we wouldn't be better off than we are now. There is nearly no magic in SAO. I mean, even Sailor Moon can't save everyone."

Usagi thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"You don't know how right you are Kirito."_

Kirito tells Usagi, "Anyway, just be careful. Asuna and I wouldn't like it if you die on us." 

Usagi responds, with a kind tone, "I know, Kirito. Thank you." Usagi thinks in her mind, _"More than you can ever imagine, Kirito."_ Usagi then walks away from the room as Kirito watches her leave in which he then looks at the stone and he looks at Diavel's name crossed out and telling on how he died.

Kirito says, "Diavel… Usagi is better at fulfilling your wish than I could ever be. She isn't the strongest player or the fastest player, but in my mind, she is the best player… Better than I could ever be." Kirito then walks away and prepare to head out to continue the conquest of Aincard.

_**That same day, Tsukino household**_

During that same day in February, we find Sammy Tsukino inside of Serena's empty bedroom and he can't help to remember all about his elder sister especially the day that this nightmare for he and his family began.

Sammy thinks in his mind, _"Damn it, Meatball Head! Why did you have to be first? Why did you go in there all alone?"_

Just then Ikuko enters the room and she asks, curiously, "Sammy?"

Sammy doesn't respond for a moment and his mother can't see his tears streaming down his cheeks in which he asks, "Why?"

Ikuko asks, surprised, "Huh?"

Sammy responds, "Why her? She was a Meatball Head, but she never did anything bad to anyone. In fact, she is Sailor Moon! She saved our entire planet so many times!" Sammy turns around so that his mother can see his tears and he shouts out, "Why?! She's a hero! Why does Meatball Head have to suffer in there?!"

Ikuko says, solemnly, "Sammy…"

Sammy yells out, with tears of anger and rage, "Why did he do it?! Why did Uncle Kayaba do this to us? To her?! We believed in him! She believed in him most of all! And now… Now, he betrayed us! He betrayed her! He has her trapped in that 'death game' and she could die at any day!"

Ikuko shouts out, "Don't say that Sammy!"

Sammy shouts out, with tears in his eyes, "Meatball Head loves games, but it doesn't mean that she is excellent at them!" Sammy says, tears pouring down his cheeks, "Why couldn't it have been me?! Why her?! She annoys me a lot, but she is my sister! My family! She… She doesn't deserve this!" Ikuko then knees down and hug her son in whom he cries onto her chest.

Ikuko tells Sammy, solemnly, "I know, Sammy. I don't understand it either. I don't get why my brother is doing this."

Sammy yells out, "I hate him! I hate him! He took Meatball Head… He took my sister away from me! Away from us!" Sammy continues to cry on his mother's chest and she hugs him in a comforting way, but tears flow down her cheeks as the feelings of pain and betrayal fill her heart as well.

_**March 2023, Town of Beginnings**_

Within one of the inns in the Town of Beginnings, a young teen girl of 15-16 years of age wakes up inside of an inn and when she wakes up, we find that she has short fluffy pink with a white hairpin to keep her bangs out of her eyes and she has some freckles just under her eyes which are pink in color.

Just then a female voice says, "You're awake." The young teen girl looks to see Usagi looking out the window and she says, with a kind tone, "I'm glad."

The young teen girl asks, "Who are you?"

Usagi is a bit nervous and she says, "You probably heard about me when I help defeat the first floor boss and you have been hearing about me around Aincard."

The young teen girl says, "Wait! That cloak… You are HER, aren't you? The girl that's niece of the madman that trapped us in here!"

Usagi says, solemnly, "That would be me."

The young teen girl gasps and she yells out, "The others!"

Usagi responds, solemnly, "I'm sorry. I only got there just to see them…"

The young teen girl says, weakly, "No…" She was about to shed tears, but she did her best to resist them.

Usagi says, solemnly, "I'm sorry."

The young teen girl shouts out, angrily, "Sorry! You're sorry! Sorry isn't good enough! Your fucking uncle trapped us in here! My guild was good people! They never hurt anyone and now…"

Usagi says, weakly, "I know. Sorry isn't good enough, but it is all that I can give. You were nearly gone and I had to use my Medic skill to transfer my Battle Healing ability to save you."

The young teen girl asks, "So, it's true. You have a unique skill that no one else has?"

Usagi says, weakly, "Yeah." Usagi tells the young teen girl, "The inn room is already paid for, so, you can stay here for the night if you need to."

Usagi turns to walk away and the young teen girl says, "Wait!" Usagi stops and she asks, "Why did you save me?"

Usagi responds, "Like you said, my uncle trapped us in this 'death game'. I can't let any more good people die because of his madness. And in a way, I'm responsible for the creation of Sword Art Online. When I was a little girl, I would visit my uncle a lot and talk about the NervGear, the Full-Dive, and the virtual world in which I gave him ideas for the game in which I gave him the idea for forgo magic and focus mainly on sword skills."

The young girl asks, shocked, "You gave him that idea?"

Usagi says, "Yeah, it was a spur of the moment idea. As far as I could remember, he was always working on this game and I was an avid gamer myself. One day, he was telling me about the game and off-hand I said that many games have magic spells and such in them, what if you took out of the game? He smiled and he told me that it was a bold idea, but an interesting one. We laughed and giggle playful and he would always call me his 'little princess'…" Usagi clenches her hand into a fist and she slams into a wall in which a violet pop up 'window' that says 'Immortal Object' appears for a few seconds and Usagi says, "I just don't… I don't understand! This was supposed to be a game! A game!" Usagi shakes her head and she says, "I'm sorry. It has been four months and I'm not even close to understanding why my uncle did this."

The young teen girl tells Usagi, solemnly, "Well, don't be and thank you for saving me." The young teen girl says, solemnly, "And I'm sorry for yelling at you. It isn't your fault that this is happening. I mean, you are as much as victim of this as we are."

Usagi says, "I wish that I could say that same."

The young teen girl says, "Geez, you are! I mean, this guy was your uncle and he trapped you in here! I mean, he could have stopped you from getting the game or at least, let you go! Look, I'm sorry if this hurts, but you have to face reality! He betrayed you! You wanted this game to be a wonderful adventure for everyone and look what he turned into! And he's trapped you, his niece… his family in this nightmare no better off than the rest of us! You must have trusted him to do no wrong, right? Shows how much he cared about your trust." Usagi lowers her head and the young teen girl says, "Look…"

Usagi responds, "It's okay. I understand. You're right. However, it is just so hard to imagine that he could do such thing. He was so gentle that he couldn't hurt a fly. He was such a wonderful person. I couldn't imagine him doing such a thing."

The young teen girl says, "It isn't your fault. He fooled you. He fooled your family. He fooled the entire world until it was too late. How could you have known? It isn't your fault."

Usagi replies, "Even if it isn't, it is still my responsibly. A member of my family did this to all of us. I have to complete the game and save as many people as possible as well as find my uncle. I have to find out why he did this and if necessary, I have to stop him."

The young teen girl says, "No way! You had nothing to do this with! Most players agree that you are a victim like the rest of among anything else! If anything, you are a hero trying to protect us players and helping us to survive this nightmare until we can get rescued or get out of here ourselves!"

Usagi says, with a kind tone, "Thank you." Usagi says, solemnly, "However, I doubt that they can rescue us. I know my uncle. He is a super genius. I had… have a best friend IRL that's really smart and I mean, really smart. She get plenty of the basic concepts of the NervGear, but she couldn't get the whole thing about the NervGear figured out herself. And trust me, my friend is a really smart girl and it takes a level of super genius to stump her. Bad news is that my uncle is that level of genius and then some."

The young girl says, solemnly, "I see."

Usagi says, with a nod and solemn tone, "All of the people that died are truly dead. The instant that their avatars were deleted. They were killed instantly back home. Killed… by my own uncle." Usagi felt really close to crying again as she was many times during this four months, but she shook her head and remembered her friends, her fellow Sailor Scouts, and the man she loved to hold back the tears and the pain that she felt in her heart.

Usagi then starts to leave and the young teen girl asks, "Wait! Can… Can you at least tell me your name?"

Usagi asks, "Why?"

The young teen girl responds, "Why? Why not? I can't just call you 'Kayaba's niece' can I? Is that a secret too like your face?"

Usagi replies, "Sorry. It is just that while a lot of players believes me to be a friend or at least don't put any blame on me for what my uncle did, there are still those that have some kind of 'thing' against me."

The young teen girl says, "Well, they are stupid, jerks, or both."

Usagi replies, "And if those kind of people learn that others know my face or at least my avatar name, I'm afraid that they could be in danger. Remember what happened to Aincard Liberation Squad?"

The young teen girl replies, "Yeah, I heard about it. It was horrible. They were got beaten up at floor twenty-five."

Usagi says, with a nod, "They left the front lines and merged with MMO Today and calling themselves the Aincard Liberation Force with the former leader of ALS not exactly liking me. I'm hearing that they are growing in numbers and if this jerk is a leader in the force, he will use anything to get his rotten hands on me. I don't want to put you in any danger."

The young teen girl tells her, with a smirk, "Don't worry, I'll be fine." The young teen girl tells Usagi, "Look, I get what you are saying and plus, while the majority of other players may and will support you, they will feel 'awkward' about you being in their guild."

Usagi says, "I don't blame them."

The young teen girl asks, "Do you have any friends?"

Usagi says, solemnly, "Back… there. And I miss them so much. Eight wonderful girlfriends that are sisters to me including that really smart girl that I mentioned… a family… including the squirt of a brother that tested this game and managed to escape since he had a doctor's appointment… and my own prince…"

The young teen girl asks, curiously, "Really?" Usagi nods her head and the young teen girl says, "Sorry."

Usagi says, solemnly, "It's all right. Ever since I met them, I have never been apart from them even a week. But it has been around four months now and I missed them so much."

The young teen girl says, with a nod, "We all have somebody important that we miss." The young teen girl says, "Look, I'm just saying that you are going to need friends here and maybe I can be a friend. The name is Lisbeth."

Usagi responds, with a kind tone, "I'm Usagi. It is nice to meet you."

The young teen girl, Lisbeth, responds, "Nice to meet you too, Usagi." Soon after, the two of them shake hands and the start of a good friendship in SAO.

_**April 8, 2003, Floor 11, Taft**_

Within a town known as Taft on level 11 of Aincard, we find ourselves within a restaurant where a guild known as the Moonlight Black Cats are toasting to themselves and to Kirito, who is quite nervous about the whole situation.

The young girl of the group, a teen petite girl of 17 to 18 years of age, with shoulder-length black hair named Sachi tells him, "I can't help to thank you. I was so scared."

Another of the group, a young man of the same age with short brown hair and brown eyes and goes by the name of Keita, who is the guild leader, asks, "I'm sorry to pry, but at what level are you?"

Kirito responds, nervously, "Um, level twenty?" However, looking his own health bar, it can be seen that Kirito was about double that level.

Keita replies, amazed, "Really? You are at our level and still a solo player? You are amazing, sir."

Kirito tells Keita, "Keita, I'm not your superior. And being solo, I'm fighting monsters out on the frontier, you know?"

Keita responds, "Oh, yeah, right." Keita tells Kirito, "I hate to spring this on you since we just met, but we would love to have you in our guild." Keita tells him, "Our mace welder, Tetsuo, is the only one that we can put out in front right now." Keita then pats Sachi on the head and he says, "And there is Sachi. I think of switching her to sword and shield, but she says that she can't handle it. Maybe if you join us, you can teach her a thing or two."

Sachi says, with a pout, "Oh, come on. I'm not that useless. Seriously, you can't put me up front and expect me to know what to do. I would be terrified."

Another guild member says, "It's no big deal. Just hide behind your shield."

Yet another guild member shouts out, "Ever since I could remember, you were a timid little cat."

Sachi pouts, the other guild members laugh, and Kieta says, "We always joke around like this. In real life, we always go to the same high school and we were actually part of the computer club. But if you are worried about fitting in with us, then don't. As far as I'm concerned, you are already part of our group."

The other members of the guild nod their heads in agreement and Kirito says, "Well, I'm flattered." Kirito doesn't say anything for a moment and he says, with a smile, "I'll do it." The Moonlight Black Cats are excited and they are glad for Kirito, but for Kirito, what would be a good beginning would end in a horrible tragedy that would scar him in the days ahead.

_**May 9, 2023, Outer Sailor Scouts' mansion**_

Within the mansion home of the Outer Sailor Scouts in Tokyo, the Sailor Scouts and the Tsukino family are assembled together as they look at the latest Full-Dive technology, the Amusphere, which is a helmet that consists of two metal overlapping rings.

Amara asks, "This is it, huh?"

Trista says, with a nod, "This is the Amusphere, which is replacing the NervGear."

Ami says, "Because of what happened with the NervGear, this Full-Dive ring uses microwave transmitter to a low frequency one and the incorporation of various sensors that continually monitor blood pressure and brain waves. If there is anything abnormal, a safety protocol is activated and the person is logged out. But while there are better safety features, the Amusphere doesn't block out signals from the body to the extent as the NervGear, however, the 'experience' is a lot the same. It also doesn't hold an internal battery."

Raye says, "For obvious reasons, Ami-chan."

Trista says, "However, in all sorts of ways, nothing has changed from the NervGear."

Mina asks, "Do you think that we can hack into SAO with this baby?"

Ami says, shaking her head, "I don't think so, Ami-chan. I'm not sure that the programming of SAO will accept 'diving in' from a different Full-Dive system other than a NervGear."

Kenji says, with an angered expression, "Bastard probably programmed it that way in which you can't enter the game unless you are taking the same risks."

Amara says, with a nod, "Most likely, Kenji-san."

Sammy says, "You said that it has a lot of similarities to the NervGear. You can find a way to make it compatible to find a way inside of SAO!"

Ikuko tells Sammy, "Sammy!"

Sammy yells out, "Mom, you are having trouble understanding the NervGear and you knew Uncle Kayaba the best!"

Ikuko says, solemnly, "I thought that I knew your uncle, Sammy."

Sammy says, solemnly, "I'm sorry, mom."

Ami tells Sammy, "We are all worried about Serena, but she is doing fine so far."

Sammy says, "I'm not saying that Meatball Head isn't a good gamer, but this is like… Like a gamble and we need to get her out before…!"

Ikuko tells Sammy, pleadingly, "Sammy, please!"

Sammy says, solemnly, "I'm sorry. I don't want to say it."

Kenji tells Sammy, "Then try not to."

Amara says, "However, Sammy is right. Time is of the essence. I don't want say anything to upset anyone, but all of the victims are in the hospital and they are being introducing nutrients and water to keep them alive by IV tubes. The human body can only stand that kind of treatment for a limited amount of time without suffering complications."

Ami says, "I know and we have a better understanding of the NervGear that we did half-a-year ago, but I'm afraid that it seems like that there is no way to prevent the NervGear from activating its 'kill switch' if there is any attempt to force the NervGear off the victims. Kayaba had planned for practically anything that we could try to remove them. Our best bet is the programming of SAO. If we find the programming that causes the NervGear to deactivate the safeties and use the microwave emitters to fry the brain of the wearers, we might have a way to stop the program from activating."

Ikuko says, "But the best way to do that is through the servers, however, even though we have access to them because we are working for the government on this nightmare, the serves are locked tight in which we can't get access to them. Only my brother would know the way to access them and we have no idea where he is."

Trista says, "Which means the best way to figure out the programming is from the inside."

Lita says, "And that's a major problem."

Amara asks Kenji, "Any luck on your end, sir?"

Kenji says, shaking his head, "Not a lick. Wherever my wife's bastard brother is hiding, he made sure that no one has any idea to find him, even his own family." Ikuko looks at Kenji and he tells her, "Please don't look at me like that, dear. I can never forgive that monster for what he has done. Never! He has trapped our princess in that 'death game' of his and he already murdered over two to three thousand people already! And every day, I fear to see my lovely girl in the morgue! And most likely, my princess is completely distraught at his betrayal! I trust him! Ikuko trusted him! And my children trusted him most of all!"

Ami asks, "What about Darien?"

Amara says, "The only time that he isn't with our hime is when he is going after every single clue and led that we could get and he has gone over it with a fine tooth comb."

Kenji says, "I must admit that Darien-san has proven to be the best thing for my girl."

Sammy tells Kenji, "You didn't think so at first, dad."

Kenji tells Sammy, "I don't believe in the 'prince in shining armor' and the way that he is, as this Tuxedo Mask character, it gets my old samurai blood flowing. He is too much like a ninja."

Ikuko says, "Really, Kenji? A ninja? A ninja doesn't dress in a tuxedo."

Kenji tells Ikuko, "Theatrically, sweetie. A ninja is spying and deception in which 'grand theatrics' make a perfect distraction. Based on what Serena's friends, doesn't they and their enemies only know when he is there when the roses he uses hit where he throws them."

Some of the Sailor Scout take note of that and Lita says, "Yeah. Kenji-san is right! We never know Tuxedo Mask is nearby until he decides to reveal himself!"

Raye says, with a plain tone, "That's because he is like a ninja like Kenji-san, Lita-chan. And a very excellent ninja if both your allies and your enemies don't know that you are there until you let them know."

Sammy says, with a grin, "And he uses the speeches and his grand entrances as a distraction to give all of you an opening to attack your enemies. Too bad Meatball Head always seems to waste the opening a lot when she ogles him even after she became his girlfriend."

There are plenty of nervous sweat drops among the Sailor Scouts and Mina says, "Yep! Serena had a tendency to do that!"

Lita says, nervously, "Well, Sailor Moon is the strongest and the best of us, Sailor Scouts, but it doesn't mean that she is perfect."

Kenji says, with a sigh, "Anyway, Darien-san has proven to be the only one for my little moon princess. When she comes home, I'll try my best to keep my nose out of their affairs."

Ikuko tells Kenji, with a smile, "Sweetie, don't make promises that you can't keep." Kenji coughs, clears his throat, crosses his arms, and looks pretty embarrassed at his wife saying that about him in which Sammy and Ikuko giggle at his embarrassment.

Ami says, "Anyway, Trista, Ikuko, and I should get back to work. I need to finish up to prepare for the other projects that I have to do."

Mina tells Ami, "Ami-chan, you are the only one that can handle important work while doing homework at the same time."

Ami responds, with a sigh, "To be honest, Mina-chan, studying, reading books, and doing my work other than what I'm doing for this situation is the only way that I can calm down and keep me focused. If I did, I would be a nervous wreck."

The others sigh and Michelle says, "Plenty of us feel the same way."

Hotaru says, "Michelle-mama, I just feel so helpless."

Amara says, "For the moment, Firefly, but Luna was right to say that we can't fight in the ways that we're used to. This time, we need to 'fight' in a different manner and we need to believe in our princess." Hotaru nods her head, but for all of the Sailor Scouts, it is hard for all of them since their princess has been trapped in SAO for over half-a-year and they don't if or when they can get her home.

_**May 16, 2023, Floor 28, Wolf Plains**_

Right now, we are on the twenty-eighth floor of Aincard in an area known as Wolf Plains due to the large amount of wolf-like monsters in the area where we find Kirito walking through Wolf Plains where he just met Klein, the person that befriend him on the first day of SAO and when this ordeal began, in which Kirito just passed him by since he felt guilty about leaving him alone to fend for himself with his friends while he used his knowledge as a former beta tester to advance in the game. The 'forsaken friendship' was one of the major 'things' that he felt guilty about since the start of this 'death game'.

Kirito asks, seemly to no one, "How long are you going to remain there Usagi?"

Out of the shadows, Usagi leaps out and she says, with a pout, "Oh, man! How do you do it Kirito? I thought that I developed my Hiding Skill well!" Usagi thinks in her mind, _"Guess Raye-chan was right about me and stealth not going well together. If she was here, she would be gloating in my face."_

Kirito tells Usagi, with a light smile, "You did. I just have a good Search skill."

Usagi says, "Same here. A girl like me needs it since I'm stuck going solo. Hey, I see that you have joined a guild."

Kirito says, a bit nervously, "Yeah, you can say that."

Usagi asks, curiously and concerned, "What do you mean?"

Kirito tells Usagi, "Anyway, are you here to do some leveling?"

Usagi responds, "Kind of. I'm actually here on favor with one of my friends."

Kirito asks, curiously, "You actually have someone else friended other than Asuna and me?"

Usagi replies, a bit nervously, "Yeah, I did."

Kirito says, with a smile, "Surprising that 'Valkyrie of Mercy' makes another friend other than the 'famous friends'."

Usagi responds, annoyed, "Would you cut that out?" Usagi says, with a sigh, "I don't like shutting people out. It is making friends that has gotten me my best girlfriends. It is just… you know. And it is getting worse with you know what."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Yeah, you have become a real pain in the ass for the orange guilds, Usagi. I can understand why you are doing this. However, something tells me that you aren't the type of leap into the fight."

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"You have no idea, Kirito."_ Usagi says, "I don't like to fight and I don't want to fight if I don't have to, but I can't just stand around and let these wrongs continue. These are poor innocent and good people caught up in my uncle's madness and they don't to suffer any more than that they have. All of us are trying to survive in this nightmare and yet, these players just causing mayhem and problems to other players which is damaging our abilities to survive much less get out. I don't get it! They know what will happen if anyone loses their life here."

Kirito tells Usagi, with an angered glare in his eyes, "I think that the people that are the villains in here are the truly sick people in real life, Usagi. It is exactly what you said: This isn't a game. Well, not any ordinary game. This is a life or death struggle for all of us and we know that all prayers can't help in the advancement for all sorts of reasons. I mean that there are those that remain in the Town of Beginnings and you can't blame them. This was supposed to be a game, not a struggle for survival and escape. And yet, these… sickos plague other players in which I believe that they are truly sick people. Sorry for being an ass, but I'm glad that you are giving them a taste of dirt when you make their plans go awry."

Usagi tells Kirito, nervously, "Well, I'm not that good, Kirito, but I do what I can." Usagi tells Kirito, "Anyway, Kirito, come on! You have got to tell me about this guild that you have joined!"

Kirito tells Usagi, a bit nervously, "Usagi…"

Usagi responds, with a pout, "Come on, Kirito! I'm your friend! Can't you give a girl a little slack? Please!"

Kirito thinks, with a sigh, _"I'm so going to regret this."_ Kirito nods his head and Usagi gives one of her classic excited 'hurrahs' as Kirito and Usagi discuss about the Moonlight Black Cats in which while Usagi is glad that Kirito trying to bond with other players, she can't help to be concerned about something.

Usagi tells Kirito, "Kirito, I understand why you aren't telling about yourself, but I'm concerned about it. I know that you want to help them grow and become an elite clearer group. They sound like that they have the 'right stuff' and you helping them is wonderful, but I'm afraid that something bad will happen."

Kirito tells Usagi, "Don't worry, I've got it."

Usagi tells Kirito, "I know that you are an incredible player even as a former beta tester, but you aren't some kind of 'game master', Kirito. If they continue to believe that you are their level, they may get overconfident and get into a situation that's too much for them level wise. And I'm afraid that with all of your skills and ability, you won't be able to save them."

Kirito tells Usagi, "I swore to protect them, Usagi. I won't let anything happen to them."

Usagi tells Kirito, "I know that Kirito. I just feel that you need to be truthful with them to really bond with them as a guild and to make sure that you and they don't get hurt, Kirito."

Kirito tells Usagi, "Don't worry, Usagi, everything will be fine."

Usagi says, nervously, "Okay, I trust you, Kirito." Kirito smiles at Usagi and Usagi smiles under her hood in which she walks off to continue her 'errand' for the time being, but she has a bad feeling that her words are going to prophetic, however, she trusts Kirito's judgment which may be a mistake that will haunt them both.

_**June 7, 2023, Juuban Hospital Ward**_

Within one of the hospital in Tokyo, our Lunarian feline advisor, Luna, is sitting on the windowsill looking at Serena's motionless form with her head still connected/covered by the NervGear with her long blond hair flowing out of it, her body mainly covered in a hospital gown, motioning wires to motion her vitals, IV wires to introduce water and nutrients to keep her body alive, and her eyes closed as if in a deep sleep or coma.

Luna thinks in her mind, _"Serena… It has been seven months already. Seven long months. Even through her powers and the Silver Crystal are slowly the 'decay', I can see her wasting away before my very eyes and there is nothing that I can do to help her. I'm supposed to be her advisor and guardian and I'm so… so helpless! The others have been working hard to figure out the NervGear, but even with knowledge of the Medicuboid, a medical Full-Dive based on the NervGear, and the Amusphere, basically a NervGear with better security to make sure that this horror never happens again, it looks like more and more that we can't do anything to disable the NervGear without triggering the 'trap' put into it by Kayaba. Our best bet is to disable the programming that activates the process of the NervGear destroying the brain of its user, but we would need to get inside of Sword Art Online, however, it seems impossible without a NervGear which is too dangerous! And right now, the NervGears are being destroyed one after another to make sure of that with the only few allowed are the ones being studied to figure a way to reserve this mess! This is just a nightmare! My worst fears come true! Our princess is trapped and there is nothing that we can do for her even when she is right here in front of us!"_ Just then the door opens and Luna looks to see Darien come inside.

Darien closes the door, locks the door, and he says, looking at his beloved solemnly, "Sere'…"

Luna goes up to Darien and she asks Darien, "Anything?"

Darien picks Luna up and he responds, shaking his head, "Nothing, Luna. We keep running into dead ends, but the others are still trying while trying to get on with their lives."

Luna says, solemnly, "Serena would want it that way." Darien nods his head solemnly as he puts Luna down on the table and takes one of Serena's hands into his own.

Darien says, with tears in his eyes, "Meatball Head, I'm here. We'll find a way, I promise."

Luna tells Darien, "The others told me that it is struggle for you."

Darien says, with a nod, "It is. It is a miracle that I can keep going, but only the thought of what my Serena would think if I just lose myself. When she kept calling me a lot, it was annoying yet wonderful to know of her love and devotion to me, but now, not hearing her voice for even a day… I feel…"

Luna says, with a nod, "We all do. Not seeing her happy face… not feeling the warmth of her heart… It is just… unbearable." Darien nods his head solemnly and he puts his head on Serena's motionless hand and tears drip down his eyes knowing his beloved is right in front of him yet so far away.

_**June 22, 2023, Floor 30 of Aincard**_

Within the center of the town in Floor 30, Usagi is with Asuna, wearing mainly white and red uniform with crosses on it.

Asuna tells Usagi, "Thank you, Usagi. If it wasn't for you…"

Usagi responds, "Think nothing of it, Asuna." Just then a small letter icon appears in front of her and she says, "Oh, I have to take this."

Asuna asks, "Who is messaging you?"

Usagi says, with a smile, "Probably one of our mutual friends, Asuna." Usagi then pushes the icon and when she reads a message that appears in front of her eyes in which her eyes widen causing her to gasp.

Asuna asks, concerned, "Usagi?"

Usagi says, her voice full of great concern and panic, "I'm sorry, Asuna! I need to go now!" Usagi then gets onto the teleport pad and she yells out, "Teleport: Ronbaru!"

Asuna shouts out, "Usagi!" However, Usagi vanishes in a bright glow of blue in which Asuna can't help to get concerned and she wants to follow her immediately, but she had duties with the guild that she had to perform in which she can't help to look back as goes to rejoin her guild members, however, she doesn't know that tragedy is befalling someone else that she met around the early days of the game.

_**June 23, 2023, Floor 11, Taft**_

In a tree in front of an inn, Kirito is just staring at a nearby tree when Usagi walks up to him.

Usagi says, concerned, "Kirito…"

Kirito says, without looking at Usagi, "You were right, Usagi. I know that you aren't here to say 'I told you so', but I deserve such a slap in the face."

Usagi says, shocked, "Kirito…"

Kirito says, his voice getting louder, "Don't, Usagi! I was a selfish bastard and a fool! You were trying to warn me as a friend and I stupidly threw your good warning to the wayside! And now… Keita… Sachi… all of them are dead! Dead because of me!" Kirito pounds the tree in which the violet window 'Immortal Object' appears and Kirito says, with tears in his eyes, "A lying worthless beater that couldn't say his own people."

Usagi yells out, "Kirito, you did everything that you could! You fought with everything that you had!"

Kirito responds, "I did everything, but the smart thing and listened to you. They could have been a great guild… an awesome guild… and I… I destroyed them…!" With tears in his eyes, Kirito runs off into the distance.

Usagi shouts out, concerned, "Kirito…!" Usagi tries to race off after him, but when he is out of sight, Usagi stops in her tracks knowing that he probably used a teleport crystal to get away from her. Usagi says, solemnly, "Oh, Kirito…" Under her hood, Usagi sheds tears from her blue eyes and she puts her hand over her heart in which Usagi, being herself, can't help to feel guilty in the fact that she feels that she should have done more to help by warning Kirito more or something.

_**June 30, 2023, Floor 22, Coral Village**_

It is a week after Usagi's meeting with Kirito at Taft and right now, on floor 22 of Aincard, Usagi teleports into the center of the town on the floor, Coral Village. Usagi walks off the teleport gate in the center of the village and looks around in which she sighs. After the meeting in the aftermath of the death of Kirito's guild, the Moonlit Black Cats, Usagi couldn't find any sign of Kirito even by asking Argo, the famous/infamous information broker of SAO, in which she has a good friendship with. Right now, she is here because two of her few friends in SAO have called her here.

Just then a familiar female voice shouts out, "Hey, Usagi!" Usagi then looks to see Asuna, in her Knights of the Blood uniform, and Lisbeth, wearing a dark red top with puffed sleeves and a flared skirt of the same color as well as a pure white apron over that and a red ribbon atop her chest, going over to them.

When they stop, Usagi says, "Hi, Liz. Asuna."

Asuna says, with a smile, "It's good to see you, Usagi."

Usagi says, "Come on, it only has been a week." Usagi asks, "Now, why did you call me here?"

Lisbeth responds, "Oh, geez! Don't tell me that you forgot! You told us yourself, remember? It's your birthday today!"

Usagi asks, "It is?" Usagi then goes through the clock on her player menu and she sees that it is her birthday in which she says, nervously, "Wow. It's my birthday already? I didn't realize."

Lisbeth says, with a grin, "Time does fly, huh? Anyway, let's go!" Usagi, Asuna, and Lisbeth head off to an area this floor overlooking the lake that rarely sees monsters.

Usagi says, "It's so pretty."

Asuna says, with a nod, "It is."

Usagi asks Asuna, "What are you doing here, Asuna? I never thought that I would see you take a break from conquering the castle. Why are you here?"

Asuna responds, "The commander ordered me to take a break. Says that he wants his guild in tip top shape for the bosses and floors ahead and he doesn't want to see his subordinates get killed just because of fatigue."

Usagi asks, surprised, "Really?" Usagi asks, drolly, "Don't tell me that you were overdoing it again, Asuna?"

Asuna gives an annoyed look and Lisbeth says, with a teasing tone, "That's our 'lightning flash' for you, Usagi!"

Asuna says, annoyed, "Liz!"

Lisbeth says, going through her player menu, "Anyway, I have something special for you, Usagi." Just then a sword with a pearly white blade, a silver handle, and golden crescent moon on the hilt appears in her hands in which she winches at holding it.

Asuna says, amazed, "It's beautiful, Liz!"

Usagi asks, amazed, "Whoa! Did you make that?"

Lisbeth says, with a grin, "Yep! I'm even surprised that I did it, but it was thanks to that strange rare ore that you got me!"

Usagi asks, "The Lunar Iron?"

Lisbeth says, with a nod, "Yep! And this is the result! This is Escalon, Usagi! From me to you! Consider it a birthday present!" Lisbeth hands the sword to Usagi and she yelps as she takes it.

Usagi says, "A bit heavy."

Lisbeth says, "It is one of a kind and I doubt that you can use it yet. You are going to need up your stats a bit more before you can use it."

Usagi tells Lisbeth, with a warm smile, "Thank you, Liz. I'll make sure to treasure it." Usagi then opens up her player menu and puts it in her player storage in which she then lowers her hood and exposing her face and head for Asuna and Lisbeth in which her blond pigtails flow out and down the sides of her face in which we can see that she has deep, full, and pink colored lips.

Asuna asks, surprised, "Usagi?"

Usagi responds, with a giggle and her kind smile, "That's me! Is it so underwhelming?"

Lisbeth responds, with a whistle, "Not really!" Lisbeth says, with a grin, "No wonder you hide your face! If anyone saw you, men would be lining up at your door, if you had a house, and you would have to worry about marriage proposals every other day!"

Usagi says, with a kind smile, "I doubt that Liz."

Lisbeth says, "Anyway, happy birthday, Usagi."

Usagi responds, "Thank you, Liz. Anyway, you, two, have got to tell me your birthdays since we've got celebrate them too."

Asuna says, with a sigh and smile, "I'm sorry, Usagi, but I think that's wishful thinking."

Lisbeth tells Asuna, with a pout, "Oh, geez! You are such a buzz kill, Asuna!"

Asuna tells Lisbeth, "Sorry, Liz." Asuna says, with a sigh, "Things are going to get tougher and most likely, I'm going to be more busy with the guild than ever. It already has been over seven months. Seven months of our lives lost." Asuna looks up and she says, "He took everything away from us. Our friends… our family… everything that we loved all for his sick game."

Usagi says, with a solemn tone, "Yeah."

Asuna says, "And he hurt you most of all, Usagi. I can never forgive him for that. You believed in him, loved him, and trusted in him. And he destroyed the grand dream that you had for this place for all of us. He turned into a prison and put a knife under our necks. Out of all of us, you are the greatest victim of all of us. And you are also a great hero and inspiration to us all, Usagi."

Usagi says, "I'm not doing anything that great."

Lisbeth says, with a teasing tone, "Oh, the legendary 'Valkyrie of Mercy' being so humble? I didn't know that you weren't into signing autographs."

Usagi says, annoyed, "Geez, Liz!"

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "Sorry! Just kidding! Just kidding!"

Asuna says, getting to her feet, "Anyway, I should head back. We're going to need to get to the next floor soon."

Lisbeth says, with a smirk, "Don't work so hard that Usagi has to save your butt, again."

Asuna says, "I won't." Asuna then slowly takes and waves goodbye as Usagi and Lisbeth wave back.

When Asuna is gone, Lisbeth says, with a sigh, "It always dungeon this and conquest that with her."

Usagi tells Lisbeth, "You can't really blame her for the way that she is."

Lisbeth says, with a nod, "I know." Lisbeth asks, "Anyway, what's with the big reveal?"

Usagi says, "You are my friends, so, you deserve the right to know and I know that you won't be taken down so easily."

Lisbeth says, with a smirk, "Got that right, girlfriend." Lisbeth and Usagi enjoy the view, but she can't help to wonder what Kirito is doing and what her friends and family are doing back in the 'real world'.

_**June 30, 2023, Juuban Hospital Ward**_

Inside of Serena's hospital room, we find Serena's family, friends and fellow Sailor Scouts, and Darien assembled together around her bed and motionless form as they put birthday cards, sets of flowers in vases, and Darien puts their special star locket in her hand in which he opens it to play the music that it plays.

Hotaru says, "It's so beautiful."

Trista says, "It is, Firefly-chan."

Raye says, weakly, "Happy birthday, Meatball Head."

Ami says, with a weak smile, "Happy birthday, Serena."

Lita says, "Happy birthday, Serena. Don't worry, we'll find a way home for you soon."

Darien says, with a weak smile, "Happy birthday, my princess. I'll wait to the end of time for you." Darien kisses her hand gently and the assembled group of Serena's beloved prince, her friends and guardians, and Earth family shed tears from their eyes as they look at Serena's motionless form while unknown to most of them, the familiar spirit of Serena's mother in her past life as Princess Serenity also appears in which tears come from her ethereal eyes and she disappears as quickly as she came in which only Raye, Amara, and Trista knew that she was ever there.

_**November 2023, Floor 35, Aincard**_

In the town of Mishe, the center town on floor thirty-five of Aincard, there is a nimble-looking player who has brown eyes and curly auburn hair. She wears full-body cloth and leather armor, a hooded cloak, and also has whiskers on her face. She is walking around when she has a bad feeling, but when she looks around, there is no one around and she just sigh, but she is then grabbed by the collar and dragged into an alleyway in which she yelps, however, there is a fingerless gloved hand on her mouth and this female player looks to see Usagi in front of her. Usagi removes her hood to show her face and the female player sighs in relief.

The female player tells Usagi, "Usagi-chan, what's the big idea? And what is the big idea? This is so not like you."

Usagi responds, "Sorry, Argo-chan, but I can't have anyone hearing." Usagi tells the player, "Argo, I need to know the information that you just gave Kirito."

The female player, Argo, replies, "Well, you see…"

Usagi replies, pleadingly, "Damn it, Argo! Don't do this to me! You know what Kirito is doing to himself out there! Please! If he paid you not to tell anything, I pay you double! No, triple of what he paid you!" Seeing the look in Usagi's eyes, Argo sighs.

Argo tells Usagi, "All right, Usagi, you got it. But you don't have to pay anything."

Usagi tells Argo, with a smile, "Thank you, Argo, but you are giving information brokers a bad name."

Argo responds, "I still have my debt to pay and plus, what kind of information broker would I be just giving you hogwash instead of the facts? When customers pay for information, they get exactly what they paid for."

Usagi says, with a smile, "Same old Argo."

Argo tells Usagi, with a sigh, "Anyway, there is a rumor that on this floor, there is going to be a special event where there is a special boss that gives out rare loot. And in that loot, it is rumored that there is a revival item."

Usagi yells out, "What?!"

Argo tells Usagi, "That's what I heard. However, this event will only happen on Christmas Day, about a month from now. So, if you want to tackle that event, you are going to have to start leveling up and that's what Kirito is probably doing."

Usagi says, "To solo the event."

Argo says, with a nod, "We know so, Usagi."

Usagi tells Argo, with a warm smile, "Thank you, Argo." Usagi gives Argo some Cor coins and she says, "A gift from me to you. Thank you and good luck." She puts her hood back over her head to cover it and she races off into the distance.

Argo says, with a warm smile, "Good luck to you, too, Usagi." Argo then walks off into the distance to continue his work on gathering information that the other players could and would want in the future.

_**Late November 2023, Crown Arcade**_

Inside of the Crown Arcade, Luna, Artemis, and the Sailor Scouts are inside of the futuristic and high-tech command center under the Crown Arcade as Andrew comes into the room.

Andrew says, "Okay, the Arcade is closed for the moment."

Artemis says, "Thank you, Andrew."

Andrew says, "Serena is like a member of my family. I was shocked to find out that she is Sailor Moon and you are the Sailor Scouts in which you had this command center hidden in my family arcade, but I always felt that Serena and you, girls, were special."

Mina says, with a smile, "Thanks, Andrew."

Lita says, with a sigh, "Over a year now and we are nowhere closer."

Luna says, "There might be a chance." Luna then slides a game with a picture of two fairy-like humanoids flying together and the name 'ALfheim Online'.

Andrew asks, "Hey, isn't that new VRMMO for the Amusphere?"

Trista says, with a nod, "That's correct. It is made by RECT Progress, a division of RECT industries, in which ironically, the head of the company is the father of one of the victims of SAO."

Amara asks, surprised, "Really?"

Ami says, with a nod, "That's right. A young sixteen year old girl named Asuna Yuuki. In fact, it was her older brother that brought the NervGear and the game due to family connections, but he had important business in which his younger sister, Asuna-san, asked to play the game for the day."

Lita says, "Poor girl. Didn't know that she was heading into a nightmare and prison."

Luna says, "Anyway, this company co-produced the new Amusphere and they have produced this new VRMMO game. This game means 'Land of Fairies'."

Michelle says, with a smile, "Sounds like a cute game."

Luna says, shaking her head, "Not as much as you think. It is a hard-core game. Basically, it isn't level based at all. It is skilled based. Your health bar barely changes throughout the game and you have to work constantly to perfect the many skills in the game in which PK is allowed."

Ami says, "Yes, I know. We were allowed to see the development of this game and make sure that there isn't a 'second SAO incident' in the making."

Luna says, "Well, here is the kicker. From what data that we could gather, Alfheim Online or ALO for short is actually similar to Sword Art Online."

There are gasps and Raye asks, "Are you sure, Luna?"

Luna says, pushing buttons on the keyboard, "Take a look." A holographic screen comes up and Ami and Trista read the screen.

Ami says, amazed, "Luna is right!" When everyone looks at Ami, she says, taking out her portable computer, "Based on what information that we know about Sword Art Online, the engine, graphics format, and program are very much the same!"

There are more gasps and Mina asks, "How can that be possible?"

Amara says, with a plain tone, "Argus folded thanks to this stunt by Kayaba and I heard that RECT has taken over the SAO servers from them."

Trista says, with a nod, "That's right, Michelle."

Raye says, her eyes narrowing, "So, they basically copied SAO into a brand new game? That's original. And it also makes me suspicious too."

Artemis says, "However, this could be the chance that we have been waiting for."

Mina asks, "What do you mean Artemis?"

Ami says, "Oh, I get it! If we figure out the programming of this game, we have a good idea of the programming of Sword Art Online and we can figure out what are the programming codes that make the NervGears kill the wearers!"

Luna says, with a nod, "Exactly. The NervGear can't kill its wearer if it doesn't get the command to do it."

Artemis says, "However, I doubt that RECT will allow you to examine the game because of that theory. The only way that we are going to get our hands on figuring out that programming is from the inside of the game itself."

There are shocked looks and Mina asks, "Wait! Are you saying that we have to play Alfheim Online?"

Luna says, with a nod, "Exactly. There is an 'enemy' that we haven't faced before and like I said close to a year ago, we need to 'fight' in another way. In order to beat this game, we need to learn everything that we can about this game. I can't believe that I'm saying this, but you, girls, need to start playing this game immediately."

Raye says, "Well, it isn't going to be easy, Luna. The GM is going to be hard pressed if they find out about us hacking their game from the inside in order to learn its code and such."

Artemis says, "We know, Raye. But so far, working it from just the NervGear and its mechanics is getting us nowhere. While we have a better understanding of it than we did a year ago, it seems like Kayaba has prepared for any attempt that we could have to remove it without killing the wearer."

Trista says, with a nod, "Artemis is right. We need to learn about the programming of SAO and ALO seems to be the best place."

Amara says, "If we are going to do this, we are going to need to buy Amuspheres for all of us and have a place to set up where we can log in without anyone disturbing us and where we can be observed just in case among other things."

Andrew says, with a smile, "I have a spare room in the arcade that you can set up in." 

Lita says, with a smile, "Thanks, Andrew."

Andrew says, with a nod, "It is the least that I can do to help. I want Serena back alive as much as you do."

Mina says, with a smile, "This would be so awesome if it wasn't a case of life and death."

Lita says, with a nod, "Yeah, I know." As the other Sailor Scout were discussing their plans to go onto Alfheim Online on a mission to figure out the programming of SAO in order to figure out a way to disable the programming that caused the NervGear to kill its user, Raye and Amara can't help to get a bad feeling about this new game since it was based on SAO for one thing.

_**December 25, 2023, Floor 35, Forest of Wandering**_

Within the place on floor 35 of Aincard known as the Forest of Wandering, Kirito arrives at a big fur tree after leaving behind Klein and his guild, Fuurinkazan, an elite clearer guild made up of his real life friends that got trapped in SAO with Klein, to face off against the Holy Dragon Alliance, another clearer guild known to do anything for a rare item. Just then a bell tolls and then a massive monster that looks like a ridiculous and ugly version of Santa Claus with a pale blue face with yellow-white hair. It has red eyes that look two different ways, and has a spiky mustache and beard. Its name is Nicholas The Renegade, the event boss that said to carry the 'revival item'.

As Kirito prepares to face off against him, he hears a familiar female voice, "Kirito!"

Kirito thinks in his mind, _"Not her! Why now?"_ Kirito looks to see Usagi appear by his right side and he yells out, "What are you doing here Usagi?"

Usagi responds, "Why do you think that I'm here Kirito? You are one of my few friends here in SAO! Haven't you thought of anything of my feelings if you just died on me? My family and I already have enough blood on our hands thanks to my uncle! I'm not going to let one of the few friends that I have die on me right here!" Usagi then removes her hood to show her head and face to Kirito much to his shock.

Kirito asks, stunned, "Usagi?"

Usagi says, with a nod, "That's right, Kirito. I'm showing you my face. The face of Kayaba's niece that he betrayed. It is because I know that you are strong and you are my friend." Usagi takes out Escalon, the sword made by Lisbeth by the mysterious special ore that Usagi gave her, and she says, "No matter what happens, you are getting the revival item. If it does exist and it does bring back your friend, at least I did that much."

Kirito thinks in his mind, _"Usagi…"_ Kirito draws his sword and he says, "All right." Kirito and Usagi nod their head and look at Nicholas The Renegade, with four health bars, and they roar as they charge him and prepare to battle him together to beat him. After a hard fight, both Kirito and Usagi are breathing heavily and their health bars are in the yellow, maybe close to the red area, as Nicholas collapses to the ground and shatters to data polygons.

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"It's official. My uncle is a complete nut. How can you make a monster that insults Santa Claus? Only a real jackass would do that!"_ They search through the items that they won and Kirito found what he was looking for: The Divine Stone of Returning Soul, the revival item. But when he materialized it and looked at the item description, his eyes widen and his face becomes solemn. Usagi asks, concerned, "What is it? Kirito?"

Kirito says, displaying the so-called revival item in his hands, "Look, Usagi."

When Usagi reads the item description, she yells out, in disbelief, "Ten seconds?!"

Kirito says, plainly, "The time between your 'death' and the time that it takes for the NervGear to fry your brain." Kirito says, plainly, "Worthless."

Usagi says, weakly, "Kirito…"

Kirito tells Usagi, "Take it."

Usagi tells Kirito, shaking her head, "No, you keep it, Kirito. I know that you will do good with it."

Kirito says, solemnly, "Like I have been doing any good so far."

Usagi says, solemnly, "Kirito…" Kirito then walks away while Usagi puts her hood back while Kirito gives Klein the item and Klein is also shocked to find out what the 'revival item' was really about. On the meanwhile, Usagi walks along, takes a deep breath, and then rushes off to get back to town and back to the front lines to continue her work on getting to top of Aincard, finding her uncle, and if finding out that he is doing this of his own free will, which Usagi feels more and more that he is, to stop him once and for all as well as free everyone from this nightmare.

And that's the end of the chapter, everyone! I know that I'm going through a whole year and more of the SAO timeline in multiple time skips throughout this chapter, but the anime, manga, and light novel does much of the same thing and I needed just enough to show Usagi's/Serena's life in SAO/Aincard as well as what's happening with the Sailor Scouts, Serena's Earth family, and more in which I believe that I did a good job. In the upcoming few chapters, you can expect those time skips to become less in terms of periods of time, everyone! And while much of this chapter is focused on Usagi/Serena and the Sailor Scouts and Serena's Earth family in the real world, Kirito, Usagi, and Asuna are going to be 'together' more in the upcoming chapters. Later and best wishes, everyone!


	4. Chapter 4 (Title too long)

As we start this chapter, the inspiration for the Medic Skill of Usagi/Serena is pretty obvious. Serena/Sailor Moon uses the power of the Silver Crystal to purify and 'heal' people like she did with the Rainbow Crystal carriers of the first Sailor Moon anime and she even healed people in the Sailor Moon manga storyline. Anyway, since magic isn't a part of SAO, I wanted to create a 'healing ability' within the retrospect of Sword Art Online and I believe that I did a good job on it.

**I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!**** Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by ****ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

**Warning: This story is M-rated since it contains violence, blood, possible gore, death, up to M-rated suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, up to M-rated bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

**Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

**Sailor Moon Online**

**Chapter 4: The Black Swordsman, the Flash, and Bunny Valkyrie**

_**Mid-January 2024, Floor 48, Lindarth**_

One day, Lisbeth is selling her wares when Usagi comes over to her.

Lisbeth tells Usagi, with a smile, "Usagi!"

Usagi says, with a kind tone, "Hey, Liz! Working hard, I see!"

Lisbeth says, with a grin, "Yep! I'll be able to open my own shop before you know it!"

Usagi tells Lisbeth, "I can't wait to see it, Liz! I'll be there on the day that it opens!"

Lisbeth says, with a grin, "That will be great, but don't expect any discounts!"

Usagi says, with a smile, "I know, Liz!"

Lisbeth asks, "Anyway, why are you here?"

Usagi says, with a kind tone, "I wanted to show you something, Liz! I just got it recently!" Usagi goes through her player menu and she says, "I know that blacksmiths like you don't like these 'generic brand' of weapons, but I think that this one is really cool." She then materializes a sword in her hands and Lisbeth looks at it intently.

The sword in Usagi's hands is a pitch black sword with trims of gray with a black handle connected to a hand guard that drops down on the right side, attached to this elongated area of the hand-guard is part of the sword's obsidian blade in which Lisbeth can see that this is to better aid the user in retaining their grip on the sword when it is being used. The blade is completely black like the rest of the sword and the said blade is outlined in a light gray. A small cross is emblazoned on the flat of the blade, just beneath the tip. Based on what Lisbeth can see, the sword is 120 centimeters long or a bit less.

When Lisbeth has a help window to show what the sword is, Lisbeth says, amazed, "Whoa! This is an Elucidator, Usagi! This is one of the most incredible swords that you can get from a monster drop! Most of these kinds of blades are pieces of crap in my opinion, but you have got a gem here!"

Usagi says, with a smile, "Yeah, but it takes quite a bit to use it."

Lisbeth says, "I'll bet."

Usagi puts the sword back into her player storage for items, equipment, and whatnot and Usagi says, "Anyway, Escalon, has worked out excellently for me and I have gotten the items needed to upgrade it!"

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "Awesome, Usagi! When I have the time, I'll try to upgrade it!"

Usagi says, "Thanks, Liz. You are the best. Anyway, I've got some stuff to do in town. I'll catch you later." Lisbeth nods her head and Usagi takes off into the town in which Lisbeth smiles and sighs at Usagi.

_**Mid-January 2024, Kirigaya Residence**_

Within the Kirigaya residence, there is a young girl of around 14 years of age with short black hair and dark grey eyes that are almost blackish in certain light and shadow conditions. In her room, there is an Amusphere and she is lying down on her bed as she puts the Amusphere on her head. Her name is Suguha Kirigaya and she is about to do a Full-Dive for the first time. She plans to Full-Dive into Alfheim Online. The reason: She wants to learn more about her brother and his love for MMO and games. You see, her older brother, Kazuto Kirito, over a year ago, became trapped in VRMMO known as Sword Art Online. He is one of the ten thousand victims of what's known now as the 'SAO incident' and because of that, she had grown to hate VRMMO for stealing her brother away from her. However, recently, she had grown curious on why her brother loved games so much and she can't help to wonder if it was due to the fact that Kazuto was her ADOPTED brother and her cousin, not her real brother. One month after he was trapped in SAO, her parents told her the truth in which Kazuto was actually her cousin and his parents, Suguha's aunt and uncle, had died when he wasn't even one year old and her parents adopted her cousin and they had been raised as sister and brother. Suguha can't help to wonder if that's what drove them apart since she had learned that Kazuto learned this fact when he was just ten years old.

Suguha can't help to wonder if her adopted brother was asking the same questions that she is now. Like: What is the relationship between us? What is Kazuto to me since we aren't truly brother and sister? However, for now, Kazuto was someone precious in her life and based on what limited information she could get, Kazuto is fighting inside of the game and struggling to get out along with the other surviving players in which she hopes and prays that he can escape. She can't help wonder what kind of monster would do this to so many people especially the rumor that she heard that one of the victims was a member of Kayaba's own family. She hoped that it wasn't true, but if it is, then in Suguha's mind, Kayaba is a pure fiend that deserves the worst punishment that mankind and heaven could bring upon him.

For right now, Suguha is preparing to go into this unknown world to finally understand her brother, not caring if he is adopted or not, and she says, "Link start!" And with those words, Suguha would enter a whole new world and experience a new joy beyond her current understand in which will make her change her opinion about the virtual world completely and unknowingly start her off on a path that will collide with her brother and another, but that's far in the future for now.

_**February 14, 2024, Floor 48, Lindarth**_

In the town square of Lindarth, Usagi is with a male player with brown hair and wearing knight style armor as he slowly wakes up and he then wakes up with a gasp in which he looks at her.

Usagi says, in a reassuring tone, "It's okay! It's okay! You're safe!"

The young man asks, "You? You are…?"

Usagi says, with a sigh and nod, "Yes."

The young man's eyes widen and he yells out, "My guild mates!"

Usagi responds, solemnly, "You are the only one that I found and I managed to use my skills and crystal to save your life barely. I used a teleport crystal to get you out of there and into a safe zone."

The young man says, solemnly, "No, my friends…"

Usagi asks, "What happened?"

The young man responds, "We were tricked. Ambushed by criminal players."

Usagi asks, "Was it… them? The ones with THAT mark on their arm?"

The young man replies, shaking his head, "No. It was Titan's Hand, another criminal guild." The young man tells Usagi, "Valkyrie-san, you have to get my friends justice! Please, I beg you! They murdered my friend for money! Money!"

Usagi tells the young man, "Whoa! Calm down! Calm down!" The young man calms down as best as he could and Usagi tells him, "Please, tell me everything and I will do what I can."

The young man asks, "You will?"

Usagi responds, "Of course. No one deserves to die in this nightmare and especially nothing for something so petty. And I have a strong friend that can make sure that those monsters will see justice. I just hope he doesn't go on a rampage when he finds out about this."

The young man says, "No! I don't want you to kill them! That's too good for them!" When Usagi looks at the man, the young man says, "And killing them won't bring my friends back and it will make us no better than those monsters. I want justice, not revenge. Please take me to a place where I can buy a corridor crystal."

Usagi asks, "A corridor crystal?"

The young man responds, "I want those monsters to rot in jail. I don't want them to do to anyone else what they did to my friends, but I refuse to go down to their stinking dirty level. Unlike them, I respect life." The young man tells Usagi, "I heard about you, Valkyrie-san. You are strong and they say that you might be stronger than the infamous Black Swordsman himself."

Usagi thinks, nervously, _"I don't know about that. With the way that Kirito has madly leveled up, I can't be sure anymore."_ Usagi says, with a kind smile, "I wouldn't say that, my friend. Don't worry, I'll do what I can."

The young man responds, with tears in his eyes, "Thank you, Valkyrie-san! Thank you so much!" The young man does his best to keep himself from crying, but tears come down from his eyes as Usagi helps him to his feet and under the hood, she has a solemn expression on her face.

Usagi thinks, _"No matter how hard I try or how hard I work, more and more people are dying every single day! This is a nightmare! I'm Sailor Moon, the protector of love and justice! A Sailor Guardian, a protector of the people, and no matter what I fucking do, more and more good and innocent people just die in this game!"_ As this game goes on, Usagi is learning that even she, the Sailor Soldier of Moon, can't save and protect everyone and it rips into her heart more and more, but she will soldier on and do what she can to protect the good and innocent people from the game and from those players that do horrible things even though they know that death here means that you die in the real world too.

_**February 23, 2024, Floor 35, Forest of Wandering**_

Within the same Forest of Wandering where Kirito and Usagi took on the Nicholas the Renegade, the boss for the Christmas Event, there is a young girl of around 13 years of age with brown hair in two short pigtails held together by two red ribbons, ruby red eyes, and wearing a yellow and red jacket-like dress with a brown belt across her waist, metal armor on her chest and shoulders, brown fingerless gloves, brown shorts under the yellow jacket-like dress, black sockets and yellow boots in which she is welding a one handed dagger known as a Shadow Dagger in her hands. With this young girl is a small winged-dragon whose body is covered by soft, pale blue feathers. Its body ends with two long feathers instead of a tail.

This young girl is Silica, one of the youngest players of SAO, and the little dragon is her 'pet', Pina, who belongs a small monster type known as Feathered Dragon which is very rare type of monster. Silica is a 'beast tamer', a term for those players that have managed to tame certain monsters and turn them into partners that can assist you in battle. But since Feathered Dragons are such a rare monster and Silica managed to tame her on her first try by luckily having the type of food that this type of rare monster likes, Silica has become famous as 'Silica the Dragonmaster' especially no other player has ever tamed a Feathered Dragon after she gained her partner. However, this fame has managed to get into Silica's head and lead her to be 'overconfident', to be nice about it, in which after a fight with a member of a party that she was in with this member being a female spear user known as Rosalia, she leaves the group to head back on her own.

And it has led to this situation that she is in, Silica is now fighting against three of the strongest of monsters of this floor, monster apes welding big and thick clubs known as Drunken Apes and she is out of healing potions and emergency healing crystal because she was wandering through the forest lost and unable to leave. Even with Pina's healing ability, she is having a tough time despite her being level 44 which should have meant that these monsters wouldn't be a problem since many players, when they go outside of safe zones, make sure that their level is ten levels above the number of the floor that they were on. For someone like Silica, this situation would normally be easy for her… Normally, anyway. However, after she had nearly taken out one of the apes, another switched in and Silica gasped as she saw the first ape's health bar go back up to full by drinking something from the gourde that he is carrying. When Silica focused on the second ape, the same thing happened again causing her to panic and make her attack sloppy causing her to suffer some damage in which she is breathing heavily and her panic only increases as she sees her health is in the yellow area. She leaps to dodge an attack from one ape and manages to dodge out of the way of an attack from another one. Pina manages to use her healing breath ability to bring her just back into green just over a half-way mark in health gauge.

Silica thinks in her mind, _"Thank you, Pina."_ But Silica knows that Pina can only use healing breath so often and she can only restore about one-tenth of her health at a time in which she reaches for healing crystals, only to realize that she has no crystal in which she thinks, in a panic, _"I'm out of healing crystals!"_ But things become worse as the apes use this distraction to strike home with a club attack, sending her into a tree, knocking her dagger out of her hand, and sending her health into the red. Silica becomes panic as she looks for her dagger, but she gasps as she about to get struck by the final blow and she comes to realize the finality of death in SAO. However, her partner, Pina, charges in and takes the blow knocking her down. Silica shouts out, horrified, "Pina!" She goes over to her partner as its little health bar hits zero and she glows in which she screams out for her partner, but it is in vain as Pina turns into data polygons leaving only a feather behind.

Silica, seeing her best friend and partner 'leave' her, can only stare until a female voice shouts out, "Look out!" Silica turns to see Usagi land in-between her and Drunken Ape and Usagi cuts the Drunken Ape in half causing it to turn into data polygons signifying its destruction in which the other two step back, but they stop and shatter into data polygons as Kirito appears where they once were.

Usagi asks, "What took you so long Kirito?"

Kirito responds, "I wasn't that slow Usagi." Usagi and Kirito turn to Silica and tears stream from her eyes.

Silica says, weakly, "Pina… don't leave me all alone…"

When Silica picks up Pina's feather, Kirito asks, "What's that feather?"

Silica says, weakly, "It's Pina… my best friend…"

Usagi says, "I know! You are one of those beast tamers! Players who have made monsters their allies!"

Kirito says, with a sigh, "I have to say WAS Usagi." Kirito tells Silica, solemnly, "I'm sorry about your friend. We should have gotten here sooner and saved your friend."

Silica says, solemnly, "No… I was stupid for thinking that I could make it through the forest… on my own… thank you for saving me…"

Kirito asks, "That feather… Could you check and see if it has an item name?"

Usagi asks, confused, "Huh?" Usagi was confused, but she also wondered why there was a feather left behind too. Silica taps on the feather and an item description window appears calling it 'Pina's Heart'.

Before Silica could cry some more, Kirito tells her, "Hey, don't cry! If her heart item is left, there is a chance that you can revive her."

Silica asks, shocked, "Really?"

Usagi says, "Oh, yeah! You are talking about that special flower on the Hill of Memories on floor forty-seven, right? It is said that it only appears to a beast tamer when they lost their familiar."

Silica says, "Floor forty-seven, huh? I see."

Usagi asks, "I'm guessing that you aren't within the safety margin, huh?"

Silica says, with a nod, "Yes, but if I train hard enough, someday…"

Kirito says, "Unfortunately, the time limit is just three days to revive your killed familiar."

Silica says, solemnly, "No way. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry, Pina."

Kirito says, "It's okay. You have three days." Kirito then activates a trade window and Silica sees some rare equipment appear on her screen. Kirito says, "Here you go. Take this equipment. I was just going to sell it off anyway. And if Usagi and I come along, we'll be okay."

Silica asks, "But why would you do this for me?"

Usagi tells Kirito, "Yeah, Kirito. I know that you would do anything to make sure that another player doesn't die, but you are being really kind today."

Kirito retorts, drolly, "Gee, thanks Usagi." Kirito tells Silica, with a sigh and putting his hand on his head, "I'll tell you, but please promise not to laugh."

Silica responds, "I promise not to laugh."

Kirito replies, with a sigh, "You… look like my little sister." Usagi and Silica are surprised by this and Silica struggles to hold back her laugher, but the giggles come out and Kirito says, with a sigh, "You promised."

Usagi tells Kirito, "Geez, Kirito, you have to admit that it is a silly reason."

Kirito responds, "Thanks a lot, Usagi."

Silica says, with a smile, "I'm sorry." Silica prepares to put all of her available Cor into the trade screen and Silica says, "I know that this isn't enough to pay you back…"

Kirito stops her and he says, "No, it's cool. I was going to get rid of that stuff anyway. It will work with why we are here."

Silica says, "Okay, I'm Silica."

Kirito says, "My name is Kirito." Kirito and Silica shake hands and Kirito says, "And I guess that you heard, but my friend over here is Usagi."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Yeah. I'll go on ahead and meet you in town."

Kirito says, nodding his head, "Right, Usagi." Usagi then takes off into the distance and Silica watches her head off.

Silica asks, "Why does your friend where a cloak like that?"

Kirito responds, "It's complicated."

_**February 23, 2024, Floor 35, Mishe**_

Within the main town of Floor 35, Usagi makes sure that no one saw her and using her player screen, she stores her special cloak away in her storage area revealing her face/head and her outfit which consists of a tight fitting white shirt, silver skirt that goes mid-way of her thighs, armored chest plate over her chest over the skirt, armored shoulder pads, white fingerless gloves, displaying pink fingernails, and black high-heeled boots with armored steel toes while a sheath for her sword, Escalon, is attached to the right side of her skirt.

Usagi looks at her sword and she says, "It is going to be easy for players to put two and two together with Liz's sword." Usagi then puts Escalon back into her equipment slots and using her player menu, she materializes a more 'common sword' so she doesn't stand out. She knows that she will stand out as a young lady in SAO with her classic hairstyle, but they won't think of her as 'White Valkyrie' as plenty of the other players call her due to her actions in trying her best to protect them. She sighs at this type of action of keeping herself so secretive and even after a year trapped in SAO, she isn't used to it. For now, she shakes it off her mind as she heads off to find Kirito and Silica in which she sees them confronting a woman with red haired tied in a ponytail with her right eye covered by her red hair, her left eye is brown, red colored lips, and she looks to be a spear welder.

Kirito tells the woman, "It's not that hard a level!"

The woman says, "Oh, god. This girl has seduced another player. No, it isn't difficult, but you don't look that strong."

Kirito tells Silica, "Come on." As Kirito and Silica walk away, the woman gives a smirk that Usagi doesn't like at all. As Sailor Moon, she saw plenty of that smirks to know that person is going to be trouble. Usagi then moves to meet with Kirito and Silica shortly thereafter in which Silica doesn't recognize Usagi at all.

Usagi asks, "What was that about?"

Kirito says, "Nothing much, but I wouldn't trust to be alone with her outside of a safe zone, Usagi." Usagi nods her head and Silica gasps in which Usagi smiles and she puts her hands in front of her lips to say 'please don't say a word' in which Silica nods her head in understand in which Usagi, Kirito, and Silica go into a NPC restaurant to get something to eat. The waitress brings them three mugs and the three of them share a drink.

Silica says, "This tastes good, but I never tasted this before here."

Kirito tells Silica, "NPC restaurants like this allow you to bring your own drinks. It is an item known as Ruby Ichor and a cup of this will raise your agility by one."

Usagi gasps and she yells out, stunned, "Kirito, are you serious?"

Kirito tells Usagi, with a smile, "Well, you don't exactly get drunk here in SAO and liquor doesn't damage your bodies here."

Usagi tells Kirito, "Okay, you got me, but don't do that again. Silica can't be any more than thirteen years old."

Kirito tells Usagi, with a smile, "Okay, _mom_."

Usagi retorts, with a glare, "Very funny, Kirito." Silica can't help to giggle at their antics and feel better about the day.

However, she sighs and she asks, with a sigh, "Why does she have to be so mean?"

Kirito asks Silica, "Is this your first MMO?" Silica nods her head and Kirito says, explaining, "A lot of people's personalities change when they play online. And some like playing the game as the bad guy."

Usagi says, with a nod, "No joke, Kirito."

Kirito says, continuing his explanation, "You see how are cursors are green?" Silica looks in which she sees the green cursors over the heads of the other players in the restaurant including Kirito and Usagi and Kirito says, explaining, "If you commit a crime against a player, your cursor is going to turn orange."

Usagi says, adding in her two cents, "And the length of time that it stays that way will depend on the bad of a crime that you have committed and how many times that you have committed crimes. The players that have those cursors are what we call 'orange players' or 'criminal players' and if you commit too many crimes or really bad crime, it will stay permanently orange. You won't see 'orange players' in the town since powerful NPC guardians will find and attack any 'criminal players' the instant that they come into town. You'll usually find them living in 'safe zones' out in the fields."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Yeah, but there is another type of player and that's the worst type of player, here. A red player. They are also known as Player Killers. They are all about murder."

Silica asks, shocked, "They kill other players?"

Usagi says, with a solemn tone and nod, "Yeah."

Kirito says, "In a normal MMO, they kill some fellow players, have some laughs, and it is cool." Kirito's expression becomes deadly serious and he says, "But Sword Art Online isn't normal and it certainly isn't a game."

Usagi says, "It's a prison for all of us and while we can understand that not everyone can work to the goal of clearing the game. I just can't understand why they continue to do such horrible things despite such consequences."

Kirito tells Usagi, "Personally, Usagi, as I have told you before, I think that those that commit evil here are those who are really sick in real life. But then again, who I am to talk…?"

Usagi says, solemnly, "Kirito…"

Silica tells Kirito, "Well, I think that both of you are really good people. Both of you saved my life." She puts her hands on Kirito's hands and when she realized what she did, she can't help to feel a throb in her chest.

Kirito says, with a kind smile, "And now, you and Usagi are trying to cheer me up. Thanks." Silica's heart beats faster and faster and she is turning a bright red in which she pulls her hands away in which Kirito asks, "Is something wrong?"

Silica says, nervously, "No! No! I'm fine! Let's have our cheesecake!" Kirito gives a confused look and Usagi snickers silently at this, realizing what's going on. Later on, they head up to the rooms in the inn that contains the NPC restaurant in which Kirito's room is to the left of Silica's room and Usagi's room is to the right of Silica's room. A short time soon after, Usagi and Kirito come out of their rooms and look at each other.

Usagi tells Kirito, "I don't like this, Kirito."

Kirito tells Usagi, "Neither do I, Usagi. However, she is young, she is trapped in SAO, and she had a near death experience. She has gotten the full grasp of SAO and I don't want to scar her anymore that she has been. Look, since we know that she is the next target, it will be easy to protect her from that scum."

Usagi says, "You have a point, Kirito. I just feel bad for not telling her."

Kirito says, "If we want to keep her safe, then we have to make sure that they don't think that we suspect anything." Usagi nods her head and Kirito says, with a smile, "Anyway, she needs some cheering up."

Usagi says, with a smile, "Yeah."

Kirito knocks on the door and he says, "Silica, are you still awake?"

Just then Silica's voice comes out, surprised, "Kirito!"

Kirito says, "I forgot to tell you about some things about the floor that we are going to visit, but it can wait until tomorrow."

Silica shouts out, "No! No! Now is fine! Just let me get the door! I was thinking about…!" After a while, the door opens with Silica, in a simple green dress with a major blush on her face, allows Usagi and Kirito inside. Kirito sets up a table and chair in front of Silica, who is sitting on her bed, and she thinks, _"That was too close!"_

Kirito asks, seeing her face, "Hey, what's up? Is something wrong?"

Silica responds, nervously, "No! Nothing!"

Usagi thinks in her mind, with a mental smile, _"I think that Silica-san nearly let us near wearing only her underwear."_

Kirito puts a device on a table and Silica asks, "What is that?"

Kirito tells Silica in reply, "It is a called a Mirage Sphere." Kirito pushes a button on top, the sphere opens up, and a holographic image of what looks like an entire floor of Aincard appears in which the towns and forests were depicted in fine details, even down to individual trees.

Silica says, amazed, "Oh, wow. It's so pretty."

Kirito says, with a smile and pointing to various things on the map, "This is the main town of floor forty-seven and this is the Hill of Memories. We can take this path, but there are some tricky monsters around this area, however, I'm sure that the three of us can handle anything on that route. Once we cross that bridge, we will be in sight…" However, Kirito stops speaking and his expression becomes serious in which Usagi also gains a serious one as both of them look at each other and then the door.

Silica asks, "What's wrong…?" Kirito and Usagi quiet Silica down in which both of them zip over to the door and Kirito forces it open in which both he and Usagi rush into the hallway.

Kirito yells out, "Who's there?!" Kirito and Usagi then catch someone racing away down the stairs in which Silica appears to catch the 'tail end' of escaping person.

Silica asks, curiously and a bit nervously, "Who was it?"

Kirito responds, seriously, "An eavesdropper."

Silica asks, "But you can't! You can't hear through a door unless you knock first, right?"

Kirito and Usagi escort Silica back into her room and Kirito says, "Normally, yes, but if your listening skill is high enough, you can listen through doors without needing to knock."

Usagi says, "I should know since I developed my Listening Skill that far."

Kirito asks Usagi, "Really?"

Usagi says, with a nod, "You have to if you want to keep an eye on 'suspicious people', Kirito. You know that there are ways to 'go around the system' and commit crimes yet not be a made a criminal player."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Good point, Usagi."

Silica asks, "But why would anyone listen in on us?"

Usagi says, "The flower is a rare item and there are plenty that would pay top dollar for it, Silica."

Silica asks, "Do you think that someone overheard us talking about it with Rosalia?"

Usagi says, a bit nervous, "Maybe." Usagi looks at Kirito in which the two of them share a 'look' and mentally nodding at some kind of unsaid agreement.

_**February 24, 2024, Floor 47, Flora**_

On floor forty-seven of Aincard, we are in the center of the town of Flora on that floor in which Usagi, once again wearing her hood and cloak to disguise herself, Kirito, and Silica, now wearing a red version of her outfit, appear at the teleport gate at the center of the town in which Silica is awe-struck at the floor in which she sees what looks like endless flower gardens.

Silica says, amazed, "Wow! This place is like a dream!"

Kirito says, with a nod, "We know! The whole place is covered in flowers."

Usagi says, with a kind smile, "I come up here when I'm not on saving other players' lives and other stuff that us 'top tier' players do." Silica then races off to look and enjoy the flowers in front of her and Usagi can't help to smile at this causing her to think that some good has come in this world. Later on, they are together on the bridge and Kirito hands Silica a teleportation crystal.

Silica asks, "What's this for Kirito?"

Kirito responds, "If anything bad happens, I'm going to tell you to warp out and you can use this crystal to go to any town."

Silica says, "But…"

Kirito tells Silica, "No, buts. Please use it."

Usagi tells Silica, kindly, "Please do as Kirito says. We'll be fine if anything bad happens."

Silica says, with a nod, "I understand."

Silica takes the teleportation crystal and puts it away in which Kirito says, "Now, we can get going. If we take this place, we can get to the Hill of Memories quickly." Kirito and Usagi head off and Silica follows them. For a while, there is an awkward silence.

Silica then tries to say, "Um, Kirito…" However, it is interrupted when a pair of green vines grabs Silica by the ankles and lift her into the air in upside down as she holds prevents her skirt from dropping down in which she sees the monster holding her, a Garish Gerbera, which looks to be a monster fly trap with sunflower style head with a mouth full of teeth and a tongue.

Silica cries out in terror, fearfully swings her dagger wildly, and Kirito says, calmly, "Calm down! It isn't that strong!"

Silica shouts out, panic tone in her voice, "Help, Kirito! Save me, but don't look! Save me, but don't look!"

Kirito says, holding his hands in front of his eyes to make sure that she doesn't see Silica with her skirt down, "That will be difficult."

Usagi says, drawing Escalon, "Okay, I've had enough of this!"

The monster swings Silica around, irritates her, and she shouts out, annoyed, "Darn you! Put me down now!" Silica cuts the vines holding her and hits the monster at the weak spot with a sword skill causing it to turn into pixels in which she looks at Kirito and asks, blushing in embarrassment, "Did you see anything?"

Kirito responds, "No, ma'am."

Usagi adds in, "And I made sure that I did, Silica." Soon after, Silica, Kirito, and Usagi continue along in which Kirito and Usagi allow Silica to do most of the fighting to help her gain experience more quickly while Silica asks about Kirito's sister and Kirito goes onto explain about how in actual fact that his sister is actually is his cousin and they were raised as sibling since they were babies. He told about how he found out this fact and how it caused them to start growing apart in which their grandfather put them into kendo at a young age in which Kirito quit while his sister/cousin continue on for both of them which she made it into the national kendo tournaments. Kirito explained that it made him feel guilt to put all of the pressure to please their grandfather on her and that helping Silica was paying his adopted cousin/sister.

Silica says, with a smile, "Well, I don't think that she hates you at all, Kirito. And I think she really likes kendo."

Usagi tells Kirito, "Silica is right, Kirito. She wouldn't be so much into kendo if she didn't love it so much."

Kirito says, with a smile, "You and Silica are always cheering me up. You are kind of like sisters in a way. You always seem to make people feel better."

Usagi says, with a blush of embarrassment, "Geez, Kirito." Silica blushes, too, and she prepares to go, but she falls into the maw of a violet sea anemone like monster, known as a Land Anemone, which licks her in which Usagi and Kirito destroy it leaving Silica in an 'embarrassing position'.

A bit later on, Silica asks Usagi, "Usagi, why do you keep yourself covered like that?"

Usagi sighs and she says, "You have heard a lot of things, Silica. I take it that you heard of someone that's called the 'White Valkyrie'."

Silica nods and she asks, with a gasp, "Wait! Are you saying…?"

Usagi responds, with a nod, "I'm her, Silica. The niece of the fiend that trapped us in here, Akihiko Kayaba."

Silica gasps and she asks, "But why? Why do this to you? You… you are her family. Why would he not at least let you go?"

Kirito responds, with a stern tone, "In my mind, Kayaba doesn't care for his family. If he did care, he wouldn't have let her get the game in the first place." Kirito gives a look that says 'I'm sorry', but Usagi shakes her head to say 'It's all right, Kirito'.

Usagi tells Silica, "I really have no idea why my uncle did this to us, Silica. I try to figure out it, but I get only more questions than answers and it really breaks me up inside. I trusted and loved him so much. He always calls me his little princess and we have fun and talking. And in fact, I was the first one to do a Full-Dive with the first NervGear."

Silica asks, amazed, "You did?" Usagi nods her head and Silica says, "That's amazing!"

Usagi responds, solemnly, "Never thought it would become the lock to my prison and the knife on my neck by my own uncle."

Silica asks, "Is that why you saved me?"

Usagi replies, with a nod, "I've already seen too many good people die, Silica. It's my responsibility to protect as many players as I can, Silica."

Silica tells Usagi, "But you are a victim like the rest of us! It shouldn't be just your job to protect everyone just because the bad man that trapped us in here is your uncle!"

Kirito says, "Most players feel that way, but there are those that don't."

Silica says, "Well, they are being silly! Usagi is a good person and what her uncle did to her was wrong!"

Usagi says, with a kind tone, "Thank you, Silica." Usagi gently pats her on the head and she says, "You have done nothing to deserve to be here. You should be at home with your family and friends. We'll help you find a way home."

Kirito says, with a nod, "That we will Usagi." Silica smiles warmly at Kirito and Usagi and they continue on until they reach the area known as the Hill of Memories.

Silica asks, "So, the flower is supposed to be here?"

Kirito points to a stand surrounded by four pillars and he responds, "Yeah. It's right there, Silica." Silica races over there while Usagi and Kirito follow behind her and when she reaches there, a bud appears on the stand which grows into a flower with a white head.

Usagi tells Silica, "It's all yours, Silica." Silica gently grabs the flower by the stem and the stem breaks in half in which an item screen appears saying the name 'Pneuma Flower'.

Silica asks, "Are you sure that it will bring Pina back to life?"

Kirito says, with a smile, "I'm sure."

Usagi says, "You need to sprinkle the dew from the flower on the heart item and Pina will be back, but there are a lot of strong monsters here, we had better revive Pina in town."

Kirito says, with a nod, "That's a good idea."

Silica says, with a smile, "Okay." Silica wanted to use the teleport crystal and get back right away, but she contained herself since the crystals are to be used in emergencies only. However, the trip back wasn't as hard and as slow as the trip in which they were at the foot of the hill in no time. When they got to the bridge, Silica was skipping happily along, but Kirito and Usagi stop her causing her to look at them in confusion. Silica asks, "Is something wrong?"

Usagi responds, "We're not alone."

Kirito shouts out, seemly to no one, "Whoever is hiding out there, come out right now!" Out of the shadows of the tree, the spear woman, Rosalia, comes out into the open.

Silica asks, "Rosalia?"

Rosalia tells Kirito, "If you saw through my hiding skill so easily, your detection skill must be high swordsman and I think that you cloaked friend has one too." Rosalia looks at Silica and she says, "Ooh, it looks like you were successful getting the Pneuma Flower." Silica gains a bad feeling causing her to step back and her fears were confirmed when Rosalia gains a sinister smirk and she says, "Now, hand it over before you get hurt."

Silica asks, "What are you talking about?"

Usagi says, "We don't think so, Rosalia."

Kirito says, "No one is handing anything over to you or the orange guild. Namely, Titan's hand. You are their leader after all."

Rosalia gives a jerk of surprise and she says, with a smirk, "Nice." However, inwardly, she is getting on her guard and she is surprised that he knows about her.

Silica asks, surprised, "But her cursor is green, Kirito. How?"

Usagi replies, with a sigh, "Not every member of an 'orange guild' is 'orange', Silica. There are some members that aren't directly involved with the crimes of criminal players and thus the game doesn't register them as criminal players since they weren't directly involved in the crimes and they like it that way. Their 'green members' can easily go into towns and lure players out of the safe zones."

Kirito says, with a nod, "That's right, Silica. That's where the 'orange players' are waiting and since the 'green members' didn't directly attack the other players, they aren't considered criminal players by the system just like the person snooping at the inn last night." Kirito tells Rosalia, "He was your informant, right?"

Silica asks, shocked, "Then the reason that you joined our party was…?"

Rosalia responds, with a malicious smirk, "That's right. I was observing their strength and watching them earn all that beautiful money." As Rosalia licks her lips, Usagi can't help to scowl under hood and Rosalia says, in a slip-song way, "I was observing you the most and I was so sad when you left the party, but then you told me you were getting a rare item and the demand for it is high." Rosalia tells Kirito, "And you know all this and yet, you went along with her act. Are you dumb or does she have you wrapped around her finger?"

Silica gives an irritated look and Kirito responds, "Wrong on both counts. My friend and I were looking for you, Rosalia."

Silica and Rosalia give looks of surprise and Rosalia asks, "What are you talking about?"

Usagi responds, "Remember the Silver Flags' guild? Ten days ago, you attacked them and four of them died. Their leader was the only survivor and it was only because that I managed to save him just in time."

Rosalia says, in a slip-song manner, "Oh, yeah. The losers with no money." Usagi inward became angered at this and she was tempted to draw her sword and run her through, which is shocking since the 'old Serena Tsukino' would never think such a though, but the many harsh months of SAO have changed our kind and gentle moon princess, however, her time in SAO and in fact, her experiences as Sailor Moon is also coming to play in which she stayed focused.

Usagi says, "After I helped him recover, he begged me to help him with tears in his eyes, but he didn't want you killed. No way. He wanted you locked away never to harm anyone else like you did with his friends and guild mates."

Kirito asks, with an angered glare, "I know since I also met him after Usagi agreed to help him. Do you have any idea how he felt?"

Rosalia says, with a sinister smile, "Can't say that I do. Only idiots take this seriously. So, what if we kill someone here? There is no proof that you are dead IRL."

Usagi yells out, her tone uncharacteristically angered, "You idiot!" Everyone looks at Usagi and she thinks in her mind, _"And Raye-chan calls me a 'Meatball brain'! I know that I'm not the brightest tool in the shed, but this… this…!"_ Usagi screams out, still in her uncharacteristic angered tone, "You think that this is some kind of joke?! A big fat prank?! This is no fucking joke! I know that madman and when he works on something, he does it to perfection! He makes no mistakes and he makes no jokes when it comes to his work! If he said that the NervGear kills us when we die here, then we die! That's a fact! If it wasn't the case, don't you think that they would have been able to rip off the NervGears from our heads months ago! Or are those knocked in your avatar draining what brains cells that you have left, you glorified bimbo?!"

Rosalia yells out, angrily, "You dare, you little bitch?!"

Usagi retorts, still with her uncharacteristic angered tone, "You heard me, jerk!"

Rosalia shouts out, angrily, "I hate your kind of people! You keep preaching about justice and morality in a world like this when we don't know if we can get back! People like you are the worst and if you do really die in IRL, then you deserve death!" Rosalia snaps her fingers and a group of ten other players in which nine of them had orange cursors to show that they are criminal players, the last one had a green cursor like Rosalia in which he must be the one with the high listening skill to listen through doors. A group of them leer at Silica and she winches at their glares in which Usagi gets in front of Silica in a protective manner.

Silica says, "Usagi… Kirito… There is too many of them."

Kirito says, with a smile, "No, it's all right. Stay with Usagi. She will keep you safe, but keep the crystal handy just in case she needs you to stay out of her way."

Silica says, nervously, "Okay…" Silica then reaches into the container for the crystal while Kirito walks over towards the group while drawing his sword in which Silica screams out, fearfully, "Kirito!"

The bandits recoil and one of them asks, "Kirito?"

Another one of the group, the one with the high listening skill, then says, recalling the information from his head, "Wait… a black outfit… a one-handed sword with no shield… Oh, crap! The Black Swordsman?!" The man's face pales and he tells Rosalia, "Rosalia, we've got to get out of here! That guy… he's the beater that plays solo on the front lines… he is an elite 'clearer' with the assault team!"

Silica, knowing that Kirito must be strong since Usagi is an elite player herself and they know each other, asks, shocked, "No way! He is?"

Usagi tells Silica, with a sly tone, "That's right."

Rosalia shouts out, not wanting to believe it, "Oh, please! Why would someone from the assault team be down here?!"

The man then says, pointing to Usagi, "But Rosalia… I know who that player is! That's the 'White Valkyrie' herself! That's why she said what she said to you because she is the niece of Kayaba!" There are gasps from the group and even Rosalia looks surprised in which the man says, "She is an elite player herself! Another solo player on the assault team! She isn't a former beta tester, but she can rival even the Black Swordsman himself! She is known to fight and take down criminal guilds! In fact, she took down the Werewolf Claws single handed!"

Usagi thinks in her mind, a bit nervously, _"Only because I remembered stuff about my friends that really came in handy. Even now, they are guiding and protecting me."_

Rosalia retorts, "That's because those idiots easily fell into her trap with a corridor crystal right to prison! Even if they are the Black Swordsman and White Valkyrie, what can one little girl and one little man do against all of us?! Now take him down and take everything that he has!" Embolden by Rosalia's words, the nine orange players attack with everything that they have and Kirito doesn't even block or move to avoid the attacks.

Silica shouts out, horrified, "No, Kirito! Stop, you'll kill him!"

Silica reaches for her dagger and Usagi stops her in which she tells Silica, "It will be all right. Kirito won't be taken down so easily." Silica looks at Usagi and while she can't see her face at the moment, she can feel the warm and reassuring smile from her in which Usagi thinks, drolly, _"Geez, Kirito. Do you have to be so dramatic? You are scaring poor Silica to death!"_

Silica then notices that Kirito's health bar goes down a little from the assault and it then goes back up to full in which Silica asks, "What's going on?"

The group stops its assault when they know that their attacks are doing nothing to Kirito and Rosalia shouts out, "What the fuck are you idiots doing?! Kill him already!"

Usagi shouts out, in a teasing tone, "Not going to work!"

Everyone looks at Usagi and Kirito says, "Four hundred points in ten seconds. That's as much damage that all of you can do to me." When everyone looks at Kirito, he says, "I'm level seventy-eight, my hit points are fourteen thousand five hundred, and my battle recovery skill allows me to recover six hundred points every ten seconds. We could stand here all day and you won't get anywhere."

One of the members of the criminal group shouts out, "That's impossible! That's insane!"

Kirito responds, "You want to bet? And you are exactly right about it being 'insane'. If you have a high enough level, you are invincible. This is the unfairness of level based MMO at work here!" Kirito then takes out a corridor crystal and he says, "Our client spent everything that he had on this corridor crystal and he has set it to the prison at Blackiron Palace! And I'm going to send all of you, bastards, there!" Rosalia snarls and she gets out a teleport crystal in which Usagi makes a motion for Silica to stay here in which, moving like blur, thanks to her speed stats, gets right in front of Rosalia.

Usagi shouts out, "Boo!" Rosalia becomes surprised enough in which she drops the teleport crystal, Usagi catches it, puts it away, and she drags Rosalia by the collar over to the others. Usagi then takes out a dagger and she says, in a sly tone, "This little baby has a special high level paralyzing potion on it. One nick and you can't move your pinky for a while. I figured out this little trick from your fellow assholes in other criminal guilds. And my throwing skill is pretty good, you know? So, you boys better not think of escaping."

Rosalia says, defiant tone in her voice, "Oh, yeah! I'm a green player and if one of you attack me, you'll go orange…!" However, Rosalia yelps as Kirito's sword is at her neck.

Kirito tells Rosalia, "We're solo players, got it? To get rid of a person like you, I won't mind going orange for a few days."

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"Speak for yourself, Kirito."_ However, deep down, Usagi can't help to agree with Kirito as Rosalia drops her spear and the other members of her guild surrender without a fight.

_**February 24, 2024, Floor 35, Mishe**_

Back on floor thirty-five, inside of an inn room, Kirito, Silica, and Usagi, with her hood down, are sitting down on the bed as Kirito and Usagi explain.

Kirito tells Silica, "I'm sorry, Silica. We were kind of using you as bait to get Rosalia and her guild."

Usagi says, "I wasn't a fan of the plan, Silica."

Kirito nods his head and he says, "I thought that you would be scared if you knew the truth."

Silica shakes her head and responds, "I could never be scared of you or Usagi. I know since you are good people. And you proved it since you stopped those people." Silica asks, "Do you really have to go?"

Kirito says, with a nod, "Yeah, Usagi and I have been gone from the front lines for a while. We need to get back and help."

Silica says, "I think that it is cool that both of you are on the assault team. I could try for one hundred years and I couldn't make it."

Usagi tells Silica, "No way, Silica. Remember, I was a newbie and I made it on my own grit and determination! You can really make it if you try."

Silica says, with a smile, "Thank you, Usagi."

Kirito says, "Anyway, Silica, strength in this world is an illusion. It's cool, but there are more important things. Anyway, we should meet up in the real world someday."

Silica responds, with a smile, "Okay. We will. I promise."

Usagi asks, "Ready to revive Pina?" Silica nods her head as she gets out Pina's heart item and the Pneuma Flower.

Silica thinks, as she sprinkles the dew on Pina's heart item to revive her, _"Pina, when you get back, I'll have so much to talk about including how I have my own big brother and sister for a day."_

_**February 25, 2024, Floor 48, Lindarth**_

On floor forty-eight and in Lindarth, Usagi is meeting with the former leader of the Silver Flags guild and she tells him what happened.

The Silver Flags leader responds, happily, "Thank you, Valkyrie-san."

Usagi responds, shaking her head, "No, there is no need. I'm just glad to help and get justice for your friends."

The Silver Flags leader says, "Yes, my friends can rest in peace knowing those monsters won't do it to anyone else."

Usagi asks, "What will you do now? I hope that you don't…"

The Silver Flags leader responds, "No way! My friends would never forgive me for that! No, I intend to live on for their sake." He sighs and he says, "Other than that, I don't know. Without them, I can't see about going out adventuring and leveling up anymore. I think that I'll just earn enough to have room and board and wait until the day that you in the assault team free all of us, survivors. I need to survive to tell the friends and family of my friends about them. It is my duty to them all."

Usagi says, with a nod, "I understand."

The Silver Flags leader tells Usagi, "Valkyrie-san, most players are right about you. You are a fellow player and a very good one."

Usagi responds, with a bit of a solemn tone, "Yeah… But not good enough." As she walks away, the Silver Flags leader can't help to give off a confused expression at Usagi's words, but later on, he would realize what she meant and realize the guilt and burden that she put on herself.

_**March 1, 2024, Mizuno apartment home**_

Within the Mizuno apartment home, Ami is doing a lot of studying and reading in which it is her only comfort when she hears the front door to the house opens and Ami looks to see Saeko Mizuno, Ami's mother, come in.

Saeko asks Ami, with a weak smile, "Reading again?"

Ami says, with a nod, "Yes, mother."

Saeko says, looking at all of the papers and such, "Working again, sweetie? And I thought that I was such a workaholic."

Ami says, "I need to, mother. If we figure out exactly how the programming tells the NervGear to release the safety and unleashes the necessary microwaves to destroy the brain matter necessary…"

Saeko tells Ami, with a sigh, "Sweetie, it has been over a year since this mess."

Ami says, "A year too long, mother! My best friend… my princess… someone precious to me in two lifetimes is in danger of every day dying right before my eyes!" FYI: Saeko, being a top level medical doctor, also became involved with the work with the victims of SAO including those that go to the morgue. Soon enough, Saeko learned, much to her shock and surprised, her daughter is Sailor Mercury and about her past life as well.

Saeko tells Ami, going over to her, "Ami… I'll admit that I still don't get this whole 'reincarnation' thing, but what I do understand is that Serena is the reason that you have gained your new friends, your fellow Sailor Scouts, which made me so glad since you really didn't have any friends until Serena came along into your life. However, this is life or death, but Serena wouldn't want you killing yourself through stress over this."

Ami says, "I know, mother…"

Saeko embraces her daughter and she says, warmly, "You miss her and all of your fellow Scouts do. But right now, you need to believe in her and try not to obsess over this since it isn't helping your friend at all." Ami nods her head and she wipes a few tears from her eyes in which Saeko thinks in her mind, _"Serena-san, please come home. My daughter, your friends, and your boyfriend miss you so much. I fear what would happen to them and my daughter if you died in front of them."_

_**March 4, 2024, Floor 48, Lindarth**_

In Lindarth, a modestly sized home with a water wheel, Lisbeth is looking over a circular sign with a knight's head with the words 'Lisbeth's Smith Shop' at the door.

Just then a female voice says, "Oh, wow! You actually did it, Liz!" Lisbeth looks to see Usagi walking over to her.

Lisbeth says, with a grin, "Yep! And it is thanks to your help getting the materials for my orders!"

Usagi tells Lisbeth, "But it was your hard work that you got you here, Liz."

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "Thanks, Usagi-chan! Anyway, welcome to the grand opening of Lisbeth's Smith Shop!" Lisbeth then enters her shop with Usagi following close behind in which Usagi removes her hood to show her face/head. Lisbeth tells Usagi, "Anyway, it must be busy on the front lines lately."

Usagi says, with a nod, "That and other things, Liz. I'm going to need your help more than ever."

Lisbeth asks, "How so?"

Usagi asks, with a sigh, "You heard of Laughing Coffin, haven't you?"

Lisbeth says, with a droll tone, "Who hasn't Usagi? It is just awful."

Usagi says, "There is just no rhyme or reason with them. They aren't in it for anything other than just killing other players."

Lisbeth says, with a snort, "They are just evil or insane."

Usagi retorts, "Or both in the case of the leader. From what I know, Laughing Coffin is led by some nut known as PoH and he brainwashes his members by saying that since it was my uncle's technology that killed people in the end, they weren't at fault for killing other players since it is NervGear that fries the brain. While it is my uncle's fault for killing players in the end, it doesn't mean that they can help it along."

Lisbeth says, "They must be people that are nuts by listening to a guy like that."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "I guess that you are right and you probably can guess that I'm their 'number one girl' and not in a good way."

Usagi shivers in disgust and Lisbeth says, with a grin, "Bet you are giving them a hard time, huh?"

Usagi says, solemnly, "Yeah, but I'm barely putting a dent on them. The numbers of players dying are going to go into the hundreds at this rate."

Lisbeth tells Usagi, "You do what you can Usagi. Just don't go overboard like Asuna did and in a way, still does, okay? I don't want you to die out there."

Usagi tells Lisbeth, with a smile, "I won't die, Liz. Promise."

Lisbeth says, "And you better darn well keep that promise or I'll kick you in your grave."

Usagi says, with a giggle, "Right, Liz." Usagi and Lisbeth then go over to the back to share a cup of tea and talk.

_**March 6, 2024, Floor 56, Pani**_

Within Floor 56 of Aincard, inside of a cavern guarded by two armored spear welding players, a large group of players is assembled inside of the cavern-like structure and there is a map on a stone table.

Asuna slams her hands onto the table and she says, "Lure it to the village! That's how we will get the boss!"

Kirito says, "Wait! You can't be serious! The boss will go after the villagers!"

Asuna says, "Yeah, it is the idea! And while the boss attacks and kills NPC, we can attack it."

Just then a female voice asks, "And what makes you think that we won't suffer a plenty if we allow that to happen, Asuna?" Everyone looks to the source to see Usagi, her classic cloak covering her head/face and body, walking up to them.

One of the players says, "The White Valkyrie…"

Usagi tells Asuna, "How can we be sure that there isn't a penalty against us, the players, by allowing the boss to kill NPC? Sure, they can 'revive' themselves, but we have to remember that we are trapped in the world of a madman with a deity complex. And I've seen plenty of television and anime to know that villains with a deity complex are completely unpredictable!"

There are murmurs from the other players and Kirito says, "She is exactly right! He said it himself. His goal was to create a world that he can control. CONTROL! So far, nothing has happened to prove that he has done anything to interfere with us, directly, but we don't know that. He could also have programmed a 'trap' in that monster, so, the instant that we lure into the village to ravage it and kill NPC, we get slammed with a penalty that weakens our stats or something making it harder for us to defeat and even worse, more members of the team can die because of that. And personally, I don't care if they are NPC, death of anyone or anything isn't cool to me."

Asuna says, sternly, "Well, I am running this operation. I'm second in command of the Knights of the Blood. You will obey my orders like it or not."

Usagi responds, "And you seems to forget that Kirito and I are solo players. We aren't part of a guild much less the Knights of the Blood. And as the leader of the operation, you shouldn't be taking any reckless gambles with players' lives!"

Asuna yells out, angrily, "What?!"

Usagi says, with a stern tone that's not like her before, "You heard me, Asuna. I won't take part in an operation when the leader doesn't take HIS mindset into consideration. Our 'jailor' is someone with a deity complex and we are his 'prisoners'. This is his 'jail' and his rules. We have to play by them until we find a way to bend or break them without any consequence to any other good players. You don't consider 'him' and the possible consequences of every action that you take here, I won't take part in it other than to make sure that others don't suffer for your mistakes." Usagi turns and walks away in which plenty of the players murmur among themselves in which a good amount of them believe that Usagi has a good point while Asuna glares at Usagi. After the meeting, the players leave the cavern in which Agil comes out and looks around in which he finds Kirito and rushes over to him.

Agil shouts out, "Hey!" Kirito stops walking and turns to face Agil in which he says, "What's up with you three? The three of you with the two of you 'ganging up' on the second in command and always 'getting into it' and not in a good way."

Kirito says, solemnly, "I guess we don't click and Usagi and Asuna have differences of opinion of lately."

Agil says, "That's putting it lightly, man."

Kirito tells Agil, "You know how Usagi is, Agil."

Agil says, nodding his head, "Yeah, I know." Agil sighs and she says, "The girl is just putting too much on her shoulders, you know. This game has changed her and not in a good way."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Yeah." Kirito then remembers Asuna during the battle on the first floor boss and his words to her in which he says, "Asuna took my advice. However, who knew that she would join the top guild and become a floor clearing bad ass."

Agil says, "No kidding, bro. But then again, she isn't the only lady that we know with a 'famous rep'."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Our 'White Valkyrie'…" Later that day, Asuna and Kirito would duel each other, but the results of that duel is up to you to figure out.

_**April 1, 2024, Cherry Hill Shrine**_

Within Cherry Hill Shrine, the Sailor Scouts are gathering as they go over information on computer tablets, Ami's Mercury Computer, and a lot of papers.

Mina tells Lita, "Man! That was really something Lita!"

Lita says, with a grin, "I know!"

Raye tells Lita and Mina, annoyed, "Cut it out, you two! You know that we aren't playing ALO for fun!"

Amara says, "This is important research."

Lita says, with a nod, "We know. We know."

Luna and Artemis climb up to the table and Artemis says, "Based on what we know so far, ALO is indeed very similar to SAO based on what data that we can get and Sammy's testimony of the beta test."

Luna says, "However, we have to assume that much has changed since the beta test."

Amara says, nodding her head, "It was two months since the beta test and the actual launch of the official version of the game, so, we can't assume that Kayaba hasn't made certain changes other than the ones that we know."

Raye says, "However, it makes me suspicious that ALO is very similar to SAO."

Ami says, "Well, there is some logic to it. Since Argus disbanded thanks to the 'SAO incident', RCT Progress have taken over all of Argus' former assets and it makes sense on how they can develop a VRMMO so quickly and how the Amusphere was also developed so quickly too."

Artemis says, "That does make me suspicious too, but right now, we can't focus on them. We need to focus on figuring where the programming code that commands the NervGear to release the safety and emit the microwaves that kill the players that die in the game or have the NervGear taken off against their will, which doesn't happen anymore."

Trista says, "It isn't going to be easy. Kayaba has developed the NervGear and Sword Art Online in which there is much programming that we need to figure out. And the programming of a VRMMO can be just as complex as the Full-Dive technology that it uses."

Ami says, "We have much an idea on the NervGear, but we may still need to work on it a little more and we are nowhere close into figuring out the programming and how to counter those exactly command codes in which we need to find first in order to start that process."

Lita asks Ami, "How is Serena doing so far?"

Ami responds, "Based on what information we can get, she is doing very well as a top player in SAO."

Raye says, "I know that Meatball Head is a hard core gamer, that's for sure, but I don't see her as a top player. However, we can be thankful for small miracles. Since she is a top players, it means a better chance for her survival despite the dangers that she is. I'm surprised that she can learn anything, but I'm sure thankful that she is and I know that Meatball Head can do anything if she puts herself into it." Raye says, with a sigh, "But we have no idea what kind of horrors that she experienced or is experiencing in there. While we will get her back, what kind of person will she be? This is something that she has never experienced as Sailor Moon. Remember, as Sailor Moon, she always fought in life or death situations before, but in the end, they always turn out all right. However, this is different, everyone. She won't be able to just use the Silver Crystal and everyone will be just fine. The people that have died are dead and they are gone forever."

The other Sailor Scout can't help to agree on that point, but Mina says, with a smile, "Come on, Raye-chan, Serena will always be Serena! She is a strong girl and we've got to believe in her." Raye nods her head in agreement, but plenty the others can't help to feel that their princess will be forever scarred by this experience and they won't how much until they get her out of SAO or she gets herself and the other surviving players out by their own hands in completing the game.

_**April 22, 2024, Floor 57, Marten**_

On Floor 57, we are in the town of Marten, the main town on this floor of Aincard, which is a large urban city that has a large number of buildings built compactly, and with narrow alleyways between the buildings, which are two or three floors in high with terracotta rooftops. On top of one of those rooftops is none other than Usagi and taking a nap and relaxing despite the danger of Sleep PK which is another player manipulating a sleeping person by moving his/her hand to accept a duel and kill them. However, Usagi, thanks to her experience as Sailor Moon, her advice and experience with her friends and Scouts, and her months in SAO, she has put up a 'defense' against that in the form of two Message Recording Crystals in which she recording her loudest yells that will certainly wake her up and hidden exactly where someone would need to manipulate her hand to perform a Sleep PK. Normally, Usagi, back in IRL, could sleep through practically anything, but her experience in SAO has changed her in many ways. However, what hasn't changed was her loud snoring which has surprising hasn't attracted any attention. However, Usagi wakes up, stretches, and puts the two crystals away.

Usagi looks up into the sky, sees the late afternoon/early evening setting sun, and she thinks, with a sigh, _"Another day in Aincard… How long has it been?"_ But then she hears a feminine scream and Usagi immediately leaps down from the rooftop, which is easy thanks to her good numbered strength, speed, and agility stats, lands on the ground through nearly having one of her 'klutz attacks' in which she zips off when she arrives at the cathedral in the town, she gasps in horror to see a male player dressed like an armored knight hanging from second floor of the cathedral with a sword-like spear impaled in his chest with a noose around his neck. Usagi thinks in her mind, in horror, _"Oh, Kami… That's horrible… but how is that possible?! This is a safe zone! A safe zone! No time to worry about that!"_ Zipping to action, Usagi uses her powerful jumping ability to leap over the crowd that's watching in horror.

Just then a familiar male voice, "Hurry, pull it out!" Usagi looks to see Kirito and Asuna in which the player with the spear in his chest looks at Kirito and he then tries to pull out the spear from his chest. Usagi then zips by Kirito and Asuna and enters the cathedral in which Kirito says, "Usagi!"

Asuna yells out, "Get ready to catch him!"

Kirito says, with a nod, "Right." While Asuna follows Usagi, Kirito shouts out, "Hold on! Help is on the way!" With her speed, Usagi manages to reach the porch of the cathedral, stops right in her tracks, and quickly draws her sword.

Usagi shouts out, "Catch him now!" But the instant that Usagi was about to cut the rope, the player seemly turns into data polygons signifying his death in which the spear falls to the ground and impales the ground. Usagi thinks in her mind, horrified, _"No! Oh no! Not another one!"_

Kirito thinks in his mind, _"The only way he could have died in a safe zone was he fought a duel."_ Kirito shouts out, "Everyone, look for the player with the 'winner' icon!"

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"Winner icon? Wait! The only way that he could have died was a duel!"_ Usagi looks over the ledge and using her Search skill, but all she and Kirito see a sea of green cursors and health bars among the players in the crowd. Usagi thinks in her mind, _"What's going on?! There is no one with winner icon! How could that player escaped already?! There is no other way that any player could have killed another player in safe zone unless they fought a duel, but there is no one here with a winner icon! What's going on?!"_ A bit later on, Kirito, Asuna, and Usagi, with her hood down, are together inside of the second floor of the tower and looking at the rope that was around the player's neck.

Kirito is holding spear impaled in his chest and he asks, "Any idea on how this could have happened?"

Usagi says, "The only way could have been a duel right? It is the only way for any person to die in a safe zone."

Asuna says, with a nod, "You're right, Usagi."

Usagi says, "But neither Kirito nor I saw a winner icon on anyone."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Asuna says, "Well, anyway, we can't ignore this." 

Usagi says, with a nod, "No way, we can ignore this. It's already bad enough in here. Players are taking huge risks going outside of safe zones, but if someone found a way around the rules of SAO, then no one is safe."

Asuna says, with a nod, "I agree with you, Usagi. Look, you and I have had our 'disagreements' before, but we need to work together now."

Usagi says, nodding her head, "Asuna…"

Asuna tells Usagi, "We can talk later. Right now, all three of us need to focus on the task at hand." Asuna goes over to Kirito and she tells him, "You are going to work with Usagi and me on this case. And until we are done, there will be no time for naps."

Kirito shakes her hand and he replies, "Okay, but you were the one napping." Asuna gives a look of embarrassment and she squeezes Kirito's hand, really hard, and more than enough to negate the pain dampers in the game to make Kirito yelp out in pain.

Usagi asks, curiously, "Napping? Did I miss something?"

Asuna gives a nervous look and she responds, "Nothing, Usagi." Asuna glares at Kirito and he gives a nervous nod in which Usagi decides not to inquire about this. Usagi puts her hood back on which covers her entire face/head and all three of them head back outside to figure out this mystery.

And that's the chapter, everyone! You must be saying that Usagi/Serena is quite out of character and you would be right, but she has been through many of the horrors of SAO and I think that they would change any person even and especially if it is someone like our moon princess. Add the fact that in my story, she is the niece of the person that entrapped them in there and you could expect her to be going through some 'changes'. Now, while she is a very close friend of Kirito, there is NO Kirito/Usagi AKA Kazuto/Serena romance in this story! This story is Kirito/Kazuto and Asuna and Usagi/Serena and Darien! Please read and review to tell me what you think and later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	5. Obsession and Warmth of the Heart

As I have mentioned in the last chapter, in this story, Usagi/Serena is going to be doing things that our moon princess wouldn't do in the anime/manga since the whole experience in SAO, at least in my story, is changing her due to the 'various things' she is experiencing. I'm also making plenty of 'time skips' since the story would be too long if I did a 'day to day' thing in which the anime has plenty of those in it while making sure to put plenty of scenes just to make sure that my story doesn't look 'SAO with Sailor Moon in it' type of thing, everyone.

**I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!**** Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by ****ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

**Warning: This story is M-rated for M-rated violence, blood, possible gore, death, M-rated suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, M-rated bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

**Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

**Sailor Moon Online**

**Chapter 5: Obsession and Warmth of the Heart**

_**April 22, 2024, Floor 57, Marten**_

On Floor 57, in the town of Marten, the main town on this floor of Aincard, we are in front of a cathedral in town where there is a large group of players in front of it where it seemed like a male player dressed like an armored knight was hung by the neck out of the second floor of the cathedral and impaled in the waist by a spear in which he seemed to have died which shouldn't be possible since in this virtual world, the towns are 'safe zones', places where your health doesn't go down at all thus there is no way to get it down to zero and kill you unless you were challenged to a duel which is the only time that the protective effects of the safe zone are lifted. But now, it seems someone, somehow, managed to kill a person inside of a safe zone without challenging them to a duel where the safe zone protection is lifted for the dueling players. At this moment, Usagi, Kirito, and Asuna are walking out of the cathedral and into the group of players to figure out what just happened.

Kirito tells the crowd, "Listen up! Did anyone see what happened before that player died? Please speak up!" Just then a young female player walks over to Usagi, Kirito, and Asuna in a meek manner.

This female player that looks to be 17-18 years of age with long flowing deep blue hair, large blue eyes, and she is wearing a light blue tunic with a chest guard, brown shorts, and dark leggings along with high-heeled boots with a sword in its sheath attached to her left side.

Asuna asks, "I'm sorry. I can't imagine how frightened you are. Could you tell us your name?"

The female player responds, meekly, "Sure. My name is Yolko."

Kirito asks, "Wait? Are you the one that screamed?"

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"Her voice sounds familiar."_

The female player, Yolko, responds, "I knew him. His name was Caynz and we used to be in the same guild together. Anyway, we came here together and we were going to have dinner together…" Yolko starts to shed tears and she says, weakly, "…But we got separated in the plaza. I looked around from him and I saw him from that balcony…" When Yolko starts to cry, Asuna goes over to comfort her.

Usagi tells Kirito, "This is terrible, Kirito. Most likely, they were an item."

Kirito tells Usagi, "Two people together don't make an in-game object, Usagi."

Usagi nearly face-faults into the ground and she responds, annoyed, "It is a manner of speech that means that they were a couple, Kirito!" Usagi asks Kirito, "You really aren't the social type, are you?"

Kirito replies, "Not really."

Asuna asks Yolko, "Was there anyone else up there?"

Yolko says, "For a second there… I'm not sure, but I think that I did see someone standing behind Caynz."

Asuna asks, "This person? Have you seen them before?"

Yolko shakes her head and Kirito asks, "I know that this is hard for you, but try to remember: Was there anyone that has a reason to kill him?" Yolko's eyes widen and she then shakes her head to say 'no' in which she closes her eyes and reopens them in which Usagi notices a look of pure fear on her face.

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"That look…"_ Later on, Usagi, Kirito, and Asuna escort Yolko back to an inn in the town.

Yolko says, "Thank you for escorting me back to the inn. Sorry if it is out of your way."

Asuna says, "No worries. However, we would like to talk to you again tomorrow."

Yolko says, "Okay."

Usagi tells Yolko, "Yolko-san, can you spell the name of… your fellow former guild mate for me. I would like to check something."

Kirito and Asuna look at Usagi and Yolko says, "Okay, his name is spelled K-A-I-N-S."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Thank you, Yolko-san. I'm sorry for any trouble."

Yolko responds, "It is no trouble at all." Soon after, Yolko closes the open door of the room that she is standing in front of behind her and the three of them head off.

Kirito tells Usagi, "You plan to check the Monument of Life."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Yeah. I just don't get it. These are supposed to be safe zones and you can't die in a safe zone unless you were in a duel. And this is no Sleep PK."

Asuna says, nodding her head in agreement, "I agree. Anyway, we should also check out that spear. If we find out where it came from, we might get a clue."

Kirito says, "We are going to need an appraisal skill. It is pretty obvious that you or Usagi don't have one."

Asuna says, in an annoyed tone, "Yes, but neither do you. And by the way, try not to be so rude when you are speaking to me."

Kirito asks, "Okay, should I call you 'Miss' next time?" Asuna gives an annoyed look and Kirito asks, nervously, "Second in command? Lightning Flash?"

Usagi says, drolly, "Seriously, Kirito? Your social skills really need work."

Asuna says, "No kidding, Usagi." Asuna tells Kirito, "Just call me Asuna."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Okay. Now, back to the appraisal skill." Kirito asks, "Do either of you know someone that has it?"

Usagi says, "Well, I know this weapon's merchant and she is the best one there is."

Asuna says, "If you are thinking about her, then she would be perfect, but despite your assistance in gathering materials, she is rather busy lately."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "Good point, Asuna."

Kirito says, "No problem there. I have an item merchant that might be able to help us out."

Usagi asks, curiously, "Really?"

Kirito says, with a nod, "You've seen him on the frontline and he is an excellent and high level ax welder. He's set up shop in Algade."

Asuna says, "Let's go." Usagi and Kirito nod their heads and they head off to the teleport gate to head for Algade, which is the main town for floor fifty of Aincard.

_**April 22, 2024, Floor 50, Algade**_

In the streets of Algade, the main town of fiftieth floor of Aincard, Usagi, Kirito, and Asuna are walking down the backstreets to a door when the door opens and a spearman comes out.

A man's voice shouts out, "Thanks, my man! Come back at any time!"

The spearman replies, "Yeah. Yeah."

Usagi smiles under her hood and she thinks, with a giggle, _"Same old Agil."_

Kirito and Usagi step into the shop and Kirito says, "It seems like you are running all the suckers down, Agil."

The shop owner, Agil, looks at them and he says, "No way! Kirito! And well, if it isn't our 'White Valkyrie' too? Got the same old 'hiding cloak', I see."

Usagi says, with a kind tone, "Nice to see you, too, Agil."

Agil says, "Buy cheap and sell cheap, that's my motto. I'm a business man, you know that."

Kirito and Agil bump fists and Kirito says, "That selling cheap part is a lie."

Agil responds, "Hey, don't be slandering my good name." When Asuna enters the shop and Agil sees her, he gasps in shock, grabs him by the neck, and he yells out, dragging him walkway on his shop's counter, "Hey, man! What's gotten into you? You are supposed to be a solo player like Usagi! What the heck are you doing with Asuna of all people?! I thought that you, two, were at each other's throats especially with Usagi!" Usagi and Asuna giggle nervous at this laughable scene. A good time afterwards, all four of them are in the backroom of Agil's shop and they explained the situation to him.

Agil asks, shocked, "His HP dropped to zero in a safe zone?"

Usagi says, "That's what it looked like it. It shouldn't be possible unless it was a duel."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Yeah, but there was no winner icon on anyone around and Usagi and I made sure to look closely."

Asuna says, "We can also rule out a Sleep PK since the victim was with Yolko before it happened."

Kirito says, "Besides, his death was too elaborate to be some kind of random duel. No, this was all planned out. And then there is this." Kirito motions to the spear and Agil takes it into one of his hands and uses his other hand to use his appraisal skill on it.

Agil says, "A player made this."

The three others give look of surprise, though you can't see Usagi's under her hood, and Kirito asks, "Really?"

Asuna asks, "Who was it?"

Agil replies, "Grimlock. Never heard of that one. I can assure you that it isn't one of the top blacksmiths."

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"Liz would know since she is the top blacksmith in all of Aincard."_

Agil says, "As far as I can see, there is nothing special about this."

Asuna says, with a sigh, "Yeah, but it is something to go on."

Kirito nods his head and Usagi says, with a sigh, "Not really much, Asuna."

Kirito asks, "Is there an item name listened?"

Agil responds, sarcastically, "You are going to love this. It's called Guilty Thorn. There is a name for you."

Usagi asks, drolly, "Guilty Thorn? Really?"

Agil responds, with a nod, "I hear you, girl. But it kind of fits doesn't it?"

Agil hands the spear, Guilty Thorn, to Kirito and he asks, "Guilty Thorn? Seriously?" Kirito looks over it and he says, "Well, here goes." He then puts his hand on the table and prepares to pierce his own hand with the spear causing Asuna to gain a shocked look and Usagi to gain a 'freaked out' look with a yelp to match.

Asuna shouts out, "Wait! Stop!" Asuna grabs his wrist of the arm/hand that has the spear in it, stopping him.

Kirito asks, "What's the problem?"

Usagi shouts out, stunned and angry, "What's the problem?! What's the problem?! It's you, Kirito! There has to be a better way to test a DoT theory than using yourself as a 'lab rat'! Are you freaking insane?!"

Asuna yells out, "Usagi is right! That thing has already killed one person!"

Usagi thinks in her mind, amazed, _"Someone is actually agreeing that I'm right! I must have really changed over the months!"_

Kirito says, in a plain tone, "Yeah. That's why we need to see what it's got."

Usagi shouts out, flabbergasted, "You are out of your mind! I don't think that the NervGear has anything to fry with you, Kirito! You and your insane stunts!"

Kirito retorts, with a smirk, "Like you haven't Usagi?"

Usagi gets a nervous look under her hood and she yells out, "This isn't about me and you know it, Kirito!" Asuna takes the spear to give to Agil while Usagi thinks in her mind, _"Kirito has a point. The 'old me' would never do most, if not all, of the crazy stunts that I have performed to help and save players' lives. She would wail and scream and would only get involved when it is really necessary and certainly not do anything of the reckless stunts that I have done over the past months. I really have changed."_

Asuna tells Agil, handing him the spear, "Agil, could you hold onto this for us?"

Agil replies, nervously, "Uh, yeah."

Usagi tells Agil, with a sly tone, "By the way, make sure that you keep it in a storage area with some kind of 'lock' on it so Kirito can't get his hands on it."

Kirito says, drolly, "Thanks a lot, Usagi."

Agil says, "She does have a point, bro."

Kirito yells out, annoyed, "Thanks a lot!" Usagi gives a sly snicker at this while Asuna gives a sly smirk as well.

_**April 22, 2024, Floor 1, Town of Beginnings**_

In the Town of Beginnings, the main town of the very first floor of Aincard, Usagi is at Blackiron Palace looking at the Monument of Life and looking for the main spelled out by Yolko in which she finds it and mentioning on how he died causing her to gain a curious look.

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"Well, this is the name as Yolko-san told me and it does say that he did by pierced and losing his health over time which is what looked like happened to her boyfriend, but it doesn't mentioned about him being hanged over a building. Well, based on what happened it was the spear piercing that did him in, not the hanging since being hanged by the neck from a building doesn't decrease your health in this game. Anyway, I had better tell Kirito and Asuna what I found here."_ As she starts to walk away, Usagi thinks in her mind, _"I still can't believe that I have changed so much. The 'old me' would never be doing such things as detective work. I would be at home reading manga and joking with my friends."_ Usagi sighs and she thinks, _"I'm still amazed that I remember such things. I'm amazed that I haven't gone crazy. I can still feel my friends, but they are so far away. If it wasn't for people like Kirito, Asuna, Liz, and Agil, I would have gone insane by now… through I wonder if being with Kirito hasn't made me insane already."_ Usagi then looks back at the Monument of Life and she then notices at the corner of her eye, a player name by that name of 'Caynz' which hasn't been crossed out showing that player is still alive. Usagi can't help to feel interested that player's name sounds exactly like Kains, but she gives it a shrug for now and she figures that it is nerves during the many months of being on SAO.

_**April 23, 2024, Floor 57, Marten**_

Returning to Marten, we find ourselves within an empty restaurant where Kirito and Asuna are sitting down in front of table facing Yolko, who is sitting down on the other side of the table, while Usagi is standing around and listening.

Asuna asks, a bit nervously, "So, Yolko, we were wondering if you ever heard the name of Grimlock?"

Yolko gives a look of surprise and Usagi thinks in her mind, _"I think that's a big fat 'yes', Asuna."_

Yolko says, "Yes, I have. Until a few months ago, he was in the same guild with Caynz and me."

Kirito says, "Listen, we took the spear that impaled Caynz to an appraiser and we had him go over it very carefully. The spear was made by Grimlock." Yolko gasps and puts her hands over her mouth causing the other three to get curious and Kirito asks, "Could you think of any reason why he did?"

Yolko says, nervously, "Yes, I can. I should have told you everything from the beginnings. But it was something that I was trying so hard to forget, however, now, I have no choice. I should explain how my guild got destroyed." Yolko then explains that she, Caynz, Grimlock, and five others were part of a guild known as Golden Apple and around half-a-year ago, they killed a rare monster that dropped a rare item that raised a player's agility by twenty. The guild was divided on keeping the item for themselves or selling it and divided the profits made from selling it. The vote was five to three in favor of selling it and their leader, Griselda, left to a large town on the front lines to sell it. They waited for her returned, but she never did and they found out that she was dead. And to this day, Yolko doesn't know how she died.

When she is done, Kirito says, "No one is going to leave a safe zone with that kind of rare item. Too risky. Maybe someone pulled a Sleep PK on her."

Usagi says, shaking her head, "No way, Kirito! That method is recent."

Asuna says, "And her death was half-a-year ago."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Good point, but she wasn't a random victim either. No, the killer was after the ring. And the killer had to know that she had it. Which means…?"

Yolko then says, finishing for Kirito, "The killer is one of the seven others in our guild, yes."

Kirito says, "We have our suspects. Now, we need to figure out who didn't want to sell the ring."

Asuna says, "I doubt that the killer killed her after she sold the ring. No, the killer killed her before she did."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Most likely, Asuna."

Kirito nods his head in agreement and he tells Yolko, "Tell us what you know about Grimlock."

Yolko says, "Yes, he was Griselda's husband, but not in real life, in the game only. Griselda was a powerful swordswoman. She was beautiful and smart. Grimlock was kind and there wasn't a day when he wasn't smiling. They made a great couple and got along as husband and wife. If Grimlock was the one that murdered Caynz then he is probably going after the three guild members that didn't agree with selling the ring. Caynz was one of the three guild members that wanted to keep the ring for the guild. I was the other one."

Usagi, Kirito, and Asuna gasp in shock and Usagi says, "That means that Caynz's killer is going after the people that didn't want to sell the ring!"

Kirito says, "I thought so, Usagi." Kirito asks Yolko, "Who is the third person?"

Yolko responds, "A tanker named Schmitt. Last I heard of him, he is on the front lines with the Holy Dragon Alliance."

Kirito says, "Schmitt, huh? I've heard that name before."

Asuna says, "He is the leader of the defense team of the Holy Dragon Alliance. He is an exceptional lancer."

Yolko asks, "Wait! You know Schmitt?"

Kirito says, "Well, Usagi and I have met him a couple of times while clearing bosses."

Usagi says, "Nice guy. Tends to be a bit on the cautious side, but then again, I don't blame him and I really don't have room to talk."

Yolko says, "If you know Schmitt, you need to take me to him. He needs to know what happened. Since he is on the frontlines, he probably hasn't heard what happened. He needs to know so what happened to Caynz doesn't happen to him."

Asuna says, "We'll help you get in contact with Schmitt. I know someone in the Holy Dragon Alliance. We'll help you out."

Usagi says, "It is a good idea. If this killer was bold enough to do what they did, this killer would be bold enough to go after a front liner."

Kirito says, "I agree, Usagi. But first, let's take Yolko back to the inn." Kirito tells Yolko, "But you have to stay at the inn. Don't go anywhere until we come back."

Yolko says, with a nod, "Okay." Later on, in the streets, Kirito, Usagi, and Asuna are walking and discuss the situation.

Asuna asks, "How do you see this situation?"

Kirito says, "I can see three ways. One, it was a fair duel. Two, someone took advance of a bug that combines a series of kill methods."

Asuna says, "Well, I could see that happening."

Usagi responds, shaking her head, "I don't. Kayaba is nothing, but methodical in this. He would have tested something like this and made sure that there are no bugs or if there are any bugs, the system would correct them nearly instantly."

Kirito says, "I can believe that Usagi."

Asuna asks, "And the third…?"

Kirito says, "Use something that would bypass the protection of a safe zone."

Usagi says, shaking her head, "Impossible, Kirito. You would have to be a GM for that and there is only one GM in this world." Usagi gasps and she asks, "Wait! You don't think…?"

Kirito tells Usagi, reassuringly, "I don't think so. So far, 'he' hasn't done anything to interfere with the players directly. I hate to admit it, but the rules of SAO are fair in which the game made it impossible to kill in a safe zone unless certain rules are followed and that's a duel. And in all of the months that we have been here, 'he' hasn't done anything to change the rules at all. This also makes what you said about my second option also correct, Usagi."

Usagi asks, "It does?"

Kirito says, "Like you said, 'he' is very through in his work and he would make sure that the system wouldn't allow a player to be killed in a safe zone unless it was in a duel."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "That means back to square one." The three of them walk on to get in contact with the Holy Dragon Alliance, another top level 'clearer' guild, and find Schmitt to inform him what happened. Later on, we are inside of an inn room with an open window where we find Kirito, Asuna, Usagi, Yolko, wearing a large blanket/cloth around her, and a male player with short, sports club, ace-like brown hair, thick eyebrows, a square jaw, and wearing high-ranked silver heavy metal armor. This person is Schmitt, the former member of Golden Apple that didn't agree with selling of the ring and leader of the defense team for the Holy Dragon Alliance. He has been told what happened and he is quite nervous as the tapping of one of his feet shows.

Schmitt asks, "So, that's what killed Caynz? And the spear. Are you sure that it was Grimlock's?"

Yolko responds, "There is no doubt."

Schmitt becomes nervous and he yells out, leaping to his feet, "Then why did he wait half-a-year to murder to kill him? Unless… Wait! Could he have stolen the ring? Do you think that he killed Griselda? Does he want to kill us just because we didn't want to sell the ring? Is that why he is after you and me now?"

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"Wow! He is really a 'Nervous Nancy'."_

Yolko says, "It could be possible that Grimlock made the spear for someone else from our guild and they are the ones that killed Caynz. Or maybe… Griselda has come back from the dead to get back her revenge."

Usagi gains a nervous look on her currently hidden facial features and she says, "Wait! You mean like a ghost? That's crazy, Yolko-san. There are no ghosts in a game."

Yolko says, "Well, a player can't kill another player in a safe zone, but something like a ghost could."

Usagi thinks in her mind, nervously, _"Okay, we are going into the realm of creepy and crazy around here."_

Yolko gains a really nervous look as she sits up and she says, "I couldn't get any sleep last night. So, I stayed up thinking. It must have been everyone's fault! Everyone must have been guilty!"

Usagi tells Yolko, "Yolko-san, calm down! Caynz's death must be getting to your mind!"

Yolko says, "I'm sorry, Valkyrie-san, but I… I just couldn't sleep! All I could think about was Griselda's blood is on our hands!" Yolko then stumbles back to the windowsill and she says, sitting back on it, "And then in my mind, I thought about that day and Grimlock telling us that we should have just left the choice to Griselda. You see, only he is the only one that can avenge Griselda's death. He is the only member of our guild that has the right to avenge her."

Schmitt shouts out, nervously, "No. No way. You have got to be kidding. Why now? Why kill all of us now? You can't be serious Yolko! How could accept dying over some stupid vendetta?"

Kirito grabs his arm to calm him down and Usagi whispers to Asuna, "Poor girl. She must be having a mental breakdown after seeing her boyfriend die."

Asuna nods her head and whispers, solemnly, "Yeah, it looks like it." When everyone looks at Yolko, they see her eyes grow wide and showing an expression that she had been hit by something in which she stumbles to her right and everyone gasps to see a spiked knife sitting out of her back!

Usagi thinks in her mind, shocked, _"But how?!"_ Yolko then falls from the window and Usagi and Kirito rush after her.

Kirito screams out, "Yolko!" Usagi and Kirito then see her fall to the ground and seemly turn into data polygons to signify her death leaving only the knife behind. Usagi's eyes grow wide and she and Kirito start to look for the one that threw the knife in which Kirito tells Usagi, "Over there!" Usagi looks in the direction that Kirito is looking at and she sees a cloaked and hooded person on a nearby rooftop.

Usagi says, "I see him, Kirito!"

Kirito tells Asuna, "Keep an eye on him!" Kirito then leaps out of the window and onto a rooftop in front of the room and its window.

Asuna shouts out, "No, wait!" Usagi then does something that's completely unlike her during her days as Sailor Moon and she follows right after him showing her own high strength and agility stats in which Asuna thinks in her mind, stunned, _"Not you, too, Usagi!"_ Usagi and Kirito chase after the cloaked figure, seemingly to be the obvious thrower, in which the cloaked figure takes out a teleport crystal.

Kirito says, "Oh, crap!" Kirito throws three throwing picks at him, but three violet energy shields protect him.

Usagi tells Kirito, "Kirito, this is a safe zone! Weapons won't work here especially that kind! Listen in on him!"

Kirito says, "I got it, Usagi!" Kirito thinks in his mind, _"Where does he think he is going?"_ However, the loud bells from the bell tower nearby make them unable to hear what the person is saying as he teleport away in a bright blue light.

Usagi says, "Crap! He got away!" The two of them head back to the inn in which the two of them enter back into the inn room by the door where they see Asuna with a rapier drawn, glaring at them, while Schmitt is sitting in his chair and shaking in panic.

Asuna yells out, annoyed, "You idiots! What's your problem?"

Usagi says, with a sigh, "That's actually a good question, Asuna." Usagi thinks in her mind, _"What the heck was I doing?! Back in the 'old days', I would never do such a crazy thing and leap onto a rooftop like that! Sure, I could do that as Sailor Moon, but I would never do that and rush into something like that! I really have changed."_

Asuna puts her rapier away and she asks, "What happened?"

Kirito responds, "We lost him."

Usagi says, "He used a teleport crystal to teleport somewhere and we couldn't hear where he is going thanks to the bell tower."

Kirito says, "The system is supposed to protect players in the inns. I thought that if anywhere, she would be safe in here." Kirito slams his fist into the wall and a violet screen says 'Immortal Object' pops up.

Schmitt then says, fear and a bit of insanity in his expression, "That was Griselda's robe. That was Griselda's ghost. She has come back to get revenge on us. Think about it. Only a ghost can PK someone in a safe zone."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "He's lost it."

Asuna nods her head in agreement and Kirito says, "That was no ghost. Someone is using the system to kill. That's the only way you can kill someone in a safe zone. I know it."

Usagi says, "I know, Kirito, but it doesn't make sense. I mean, there is nothing that can allow you to do that in a safe zone. Unless you are a GM and there is only one GM in this world, I don't see it happening."

Kirito says, "And you're right, Usagi."

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"I'm right? If Pyro could see me now."_ Usagi shakes the thoughts out of her head to make sure that she doesn't go into a depression again by thinking about her 'lost life' back in the 'real world'.

Asuna asks, "What should we do now?" 

Usagi tells Asuna, "You go on. I want to ask Schmitt-san something."

Asuna asks, "What do you want to ask?"

Usagi says, "It just something that has been nagging me, Asuna. It really is nothing."

Asuna asks, "Are you sure, Usagi?"

Usagi says, "Yeah. I doubt that I will find anything. I'll meet up with you two later."

Kirito says, "Okay, but keep an eye on him."

Usagi says, "No problem there." Asuna and Kirito head off to find a place to think while Usagi goes over to Schmitt and she asks, "Schmitt-san?" However, Schmitt doesn't reply and she shouts out, "Schmitt-san, listen to me!" He yelps in fear and looks at Usagi in which she says, with a sigh, "Look, Schmitt-san, there is no ghost! A ghost wouldn't need a teleport crystal to vanish! It's another player! And it was a guy player!"

Schmitt responds, "Even if what you say is true, it must be Grimlock. Grimlock loved Griselda and he must want revenge. He must have found a way to get his revenge despite this being a safe zone. He is a kind guy, but that doesn't mean that he wasn't smart. He would have figured out a way. I don't think that even you can protect me Valkyrie-san."

Usagi responds, "Even if it is him, what he is doing is wrong. None of you, three, ever wanted Griselda to die, did you?"

Schmitt shouts out, "No way! Griselda was our leader, our friend, and our inspiration! I may be afraid to die here, but there is no way that I would kill someone like Griselda just to live!"

Usagi says, "That means that if it is Grimlock, then he is a criminal now and he must be brought to justice. Yolko and Caynz would never want to kill her either."

Schmitt shouts out, "Never! They would never do that especially not to Griselda!"

Usagi nods his head and she says, "Then I don't think that Griselda would want you to die and if this was happening, she would do what she could to make the deaths stop."

Schmitt says, with a nod, "Yeah, she would."

Usagi tells Schmitt, "Schmitt-san, I need to ask you a question. It may seem like nothing, but it is something that I need to know. How do you spell Caynz's name?" Schmitt gives a confused look and he then just shrugs in which he tells Usagi something that we don't hear in which Usagi's eyes under her hood grow wide in which she rushes for the door.

Schmitt shouts out, "Valkyrie-san?!"

Usagi responds, "Schmitt-san, don't leave this room and close that window! Wait for me to come back! Don't do anything!" Usagi then opens the door, rushes out, and closes the door behind her.

A brief time afterwards, Schmitt thinks in his mind, looking at the window, _"I appreciate the effort, Valkyrie-san, but there is only one way to save me from this."_ Later on, Kirito and Asuna were discussing the situation in which Asuna gives Kirito one of two sandwiches that she made, revealing that she has a high cooking skill. However, Kirito dropped it on the ground and it turned into data polygons since its durability ran out. Kirito is on the ground on all fours, as a revelation comes to his mind.

Asuna asks, "Are you crying?" Kirito motions for her to be quiet as he processes this revelation that came to his mind.

Kirito says, "No way! That's right! That's it!"

Asuna asks, confused, "What's it? What did you just figure out?"

Kirito says, "I… No, wait! We didn't see anything! We just thought we did when it was actually something else! I was right! You can't kill in a safe zone! There is no weapon or system exploit!"

A familiar female voice says, "Kirito is right, Asuna." Asuna and Kirito then see Usagi coming towards them and she says, "Caynz and Yolko are still alive."

Asuna asks, stunned, "What? They are still alive?"

Usagi says, "I just came back from Town of Beginning and I found that Yolko's name hasn't been crossed out. And there is another thing: Yolko lied in the spelling of Caynz's name. His name isn't spelled K-A-I-N-S, but it is spelled C-A-Y-N-Z."

Asuna gasps and Kirito says, "I knew it. Caynz and Yolko found a way to fake their own deaths."

Asuna asks, "But how?"

Kirito says, "In a safe zone, a player's HP doesn't decrease, but the durability of an object does just like that sandwich that you gave me. That day, the spear was sticking out of Caynz's chest, but it wasn't draining his health, it was draining the durability of his armor."

Asuna says, shocked, "That means that it wasn't his body that disintegrated, it was…"

Kirito responds, with a nod, "Yep! Just his armor. And at the moment that his armor's durability ran out, he used a teleport crystal to get out of his armor. Sure, it looks a lot like when a player dies in the game, but Caynz didn't die."

Asuna asks, "Then what happened to Yolko?"

Usagi asks, "Could they have done the same thing?"

Kirito says, "Most likely, Usagi. The dragger was already rigged to Yolko to her blanket."

Asuna says, "But we would have seen."

Kirito responds, "Only if she turned around. Remember, she didn't turn around before she got to the windowsill, not even once."

Usagi says, remembering, "Yeah, you're right."

Kirito says, "She must have monitored her item's durability and when it hit zero, she just acted like she got hit by a knife throw outside of the window."

Usagi asks, "But what about that guy?"

Kirito says, "It wasn't Grimlock, that's for sure. It must have been Caynz. The two of them were in it together and they figured out how to use this method to fake their own deaths. And to make the illusion completely, they used that other Kains' name that died before to complete the illusion. They must have seen his name and how he died and replicated it in their own way so to make Caynz's 'death' more realistic and believable."

Asuna says, "I see."

Kirito says, "And getting killed in a safe zone is a calculated twist on their part."

Asuna says, "Everything was designed to draw out Griselda's murderer and expose him. And the only way to do that was to fake their own deaths and make the murderer come out to expose himself."

Usagi says, "And they must have chosen Schmitt-san since he was the last one not to agree to the selling of the ring!"

Kirito says, with a nod, "Exactly, Usagi. They must have chosen him from the very beginning." Kirito asks Asuna, "You still have Yolko on your friend page?" Asuna calls up her player menu, finds Yolko's name still active on her friends list, and uses the locator feature to find her.

Asuna says, "It says that she is on a field on floor nineteen."

Kirito says, "Well, that's it. I guess that our job is just about done now."

Asuna says, with a smile, "Yeah, I guess so."

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"I hope that you are right, Asuna. I've got a majorly bad feeling about this."_ Soon after, Kirito, Usagi, and Asuna are assembled together in the restaurant and having a good meal.

Kirito says, "We really fell into Yolko's and Caynz's hands."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Big time, Kirito."

Kirito says, "Well, I don't really mind."

Asuna says, "Me neither."

Usagi says, "There is one thing that bugs me."

Asuna asks, "What's that Usagi?"

Usagi says, "We never did find out what happened to that item. The ring. They mentioned that Griselda went off to a town near the front lines to sell it."

Asuna says, "It is a pretty obvious. The killers that kill Griselda took the item when they killed her." Asuna asks, "If you were in that guild, what you would have done?"

Usagi says, "Me? Well, I would have followed what the group wanted. Personally, I would do what they did and voted for it since we couldn't agree on anything. I want to try my best to keep the guild together to make ensure all of our survival."

Asuna says, "In my guild, the player that gets the kill gets the item. In SAO, you don't know who got what unless they report it. With our way, no one can horde anything. The rules also give the concept of marriage real meaning. Think about it. You have to share storage of items."

Usagi asks, "Really?" Just then Usagi remembers something, realizes something, and she tells Asuna, "Hold it, Asuna! Go back to that! You are saying that married couples in SAO share a common storage?!"

Asuna asks, confused, "Yeah?" Kirito then gains a show of realization in his expression and slams his palms onto the table.

Kirito says, "That's it! Usagi, you're a genius!"

Usagi and Asuna look at Kirito and Usagi asks, curiously, "I am?"

Kirito responds, "That's it. Common storage. Griselda and Grimlock were married, correct? Well, you should consider what happens to the items stored in shared storage when one of the spouses dies."

Asuna and Usagi are curious and Usagi says, "Well, IRL, when one spouse dies, the stuff… goes to the surviving spouse!"

Asuna gasps in shock and realization and Kirito says, "Exactly. And Griselda wouldn't be carrying the ring on her person. Too dangerous and she is very smart. She knows that, so, she would be carrying it in her shared storage with Grimlock."

Usagi says, her eyes widening, "And that means that it never left their storage, it remained with Grimlock when Griselda died. That means that there was no theft."

Kirito says, "No, Usagi. There was theft the instant that Grimlock had Griselda killed." Asuna and Usagi gasp in shock and then Usagi's eyes widen in which she immediately takes off into the distance and out of the restaurant.

Asuna says, shocked, "Usagi!"

Kirito says, leaping to his feet, "We need to follow her. Caynz, Yolko, and Schmitt are in great danger!" Kirito and Asuna get to their feet and follow Usagi in which she knows that the three mentioned players are in great danger in which she is hoping that she isn't too late in saving their lives from the impending danger that they are in.

_**April 23, 2024, Floor 19, Hill of the Cross**_

Within Floor 19 of Aincard, on a place known as Hill of the Cross, Schmitt is on a hill with a tombstone that acts as Griselda's grave since she has no 'body' to bury where Caynz and Yolko, both of whom are very much alive and wearing hooded cloaks with the cloak hoods lowered, are with him. The two of them appeared to Schmitt as the 'ghosts' of Griselda and Grimlock in which they had Schmitt inform them that on the day of that they had voted on what to do with the ring, he found a crystal and note to bind the crystal to Griselda's room at the inn that she was staying in and put the crystal in the guild's shared storage, however, he didn't know who the note was from and he showed that he didn't want Griselda killed. He only did the act since he was paid to do the act and that money allowed her to get the rare weapon helped him get into the Holy Dragon Alliance. Yolko and Caynz revealed themselves to Schmitt with a recording crystal in hand, but Schmitt was paralyzed by a knife coated with a paralyzing potion in which three cloaked and hooded figure come out with one of them pointing an estoc at Yolko and Caynz while one of them with a large butcher knife/meat cleaver appears in which Schmitt can see what looks like an opening coffin with a laughing face on it.

Schmitt says, "Laughing Coffin, the murder guild."

The Laughing Coffin member with the estoc that's 'covering' Yolko and Caynz, both of them are afraid since they know all too well about this infamous guild of 'red players', PK players of SAO, asks, "So, what will we do with them?"

The Laughing Coffin member who threw the poisoned knife yells out, "I know! I know! Let's play the game where they have to kill each other! Last one standing wins!"

The last member, the leader of the group, the one with the large meat cleaver weapon, says, "I know that's your favorite, but you killed the winner anyway."

The knife thrower member shouts out, "Ah, that's no fair! You spoiled it! It's no fun if they know that they are going to die anyway!"

The leader of the group says, "All right, let's get this show on the road." He prepares to kill Schmitt and Schmitt closes their eyes, they hear a sound of something coming towards them and he stops in which everyone looks to see a horse coming towards them and it stops in which it throws Kirito off itself.

Kirito says, "Damn! I just made in time." Kirito leaps to his feet, slaps the horse in the butt, causing it to run away, and Kirito draws his sword. He tells the Laughing Coffin members, "So, now what? I've got thirty members of the assault team coming this way. You, guys, want to stay and fight them? It is going to be a problem to fight both of us."

The estoc welding member asks, "Both of us?"

Just then a female voice responds, "He means me." The three Laughing Coffin members turn to see Usagi behind them with a group of daggers in her left hand.

The dagger welder says, with a snarl, "You."

Usagi responds, "Don't even try it, you jerk. These are coated with the same poison that you use on other players and you are going to be down and out. So, Johnny, how do you think that the assault team will feel when they have you concerned and unable to move? I learned this trick from you, monsters." There is a standoff and the leader of the group snaps his fingers in which the other put their weapons away.

The leader says, "Let's go." The three Laughing Coffin members take off and Kirito and Usagi don't go after them to make sure that Yolko, Caynz, and Schmitt are out of danger.

When they are gone, Kirito tells Caynz and Yolko, "Nice to see you alive, Yolko."

Yolko says, solemnly, "You wouldn't believe me, but I was going to tell you the truth."

Usagi says, "I believe you, Yolko."

Yolko says, "I am sorry that we had to trick you to help us out."

Kirito smiles and Usagi says, with a kind tone, "That's no problem. Griselda must have been a precious friend to you."

Schmitt, who has recovered from the paralyzing agent used on him, asks, getting to his feet, "Kirito, thank you and Valkyrie-san for saving us, but how did you know about this?"

Kirito says, "We didn't know exactly, but we acted on a major bad hunch."

Usagi asks, in a confused tone, "A hunch?"

Kirito asks Yolko and Caynz, "Level with me. You asked Grimlock to make the spear and the knife, didn't you?"

Yolko says, "He did, but he was against our plan at first. All he wanted was for Griselda to rest in peace."

Caynz says, "He did help us out, but only after we begged on our hands and knees."

Kirito says, "Sorry, but he had a different reason for not liking your plan. Griselda wasn't part of it." Yolko and Caynz gasp in shock and he says, "He was worried that faking PK would attract too much attention. He didn't want anyone snooping around for answers. We figured the whole thing just a while ago." Soon after, Kirito and Usagi explain what Kirito, Usagi, and Asuna had figured out.

When they were done, the three former guild members were shocked and Schmitt asks, "It was Grimlock? Then those were his instructions?"

Usagi tells Schmitt, solemnly, "Yeah."

Kirito says, "However, he didn't kill Griselda… at least not directly. He had some red player do it."

Yolko says, shocked, "My god! But then why would he go all that trouble to help us out? It doesn't make sense."

Kirito responds, "You explained your plan in detail, didn't you? Your plan was the perfect chance to bury the ring incident and any witnesses once and for all. All he had to do was to wait for Schmitt and the two of you to get together, you would be sitting ducks."

Usagi says, "And those three jerks were the 'duck hunters'. Grimlock hired Laughing Coffin to kill you. Those monsters kill just for the sake of it, but they need money to maintain supplies to continue their 'sick work' and this job was perfect for them. Even though it was six months ago, they might be the same players that he hired before. It could be possible that's how Laughing Coffin got its start."

Yolko says, "Oh my god." Yolko nearly fainted, but Caynz kept her up.

Just then a female voice shouts out, "Found him!" Everyone then looks to see Asuna leading a male player that has a top hat on his head, black glasses, brown overcoat over grey shirt, black pants, and brown shoes to them by the point of her rapier.

Usagi asks, "Grimlock, I presume?" Usagi thinks in her mind, _"Man! I have been overhearing too many of Ami-chan's detective novels!"_

Kirito says, "If you want to know more, ask the man yourself."

The player, identified as Grimlock, says, "Hello, friends. It has been a while."

Yolko says, in disbelief and anger, "I can't believe it! Did you… Did you really plan this? Answer me, Grimlock! How could you kill Griselda? Was it the money? Was the money so important that you would kill your wife for it?"

Grimlock responds, "Money? Did you say money? It wasn't for the money. I had to… no matter what I had to kill while we were stuck in this world while she was still my wife because she was my wife in the real world." There are gasps of shock and Grimlock says, "In a way, she was the perfect wife. So pretty and so submissive. The whole time that we were together we never had a fight. But when we were trapped in this world, things changed. In here, I was the one that was afraid. Terrified. But she looked more alive than she did in the real world. There was nothing that I could do about it. She changed. The person that I loved was gone. Gone! I didn't have to live with what she had become. Murder is part of this game! If I couldn't have the woman that I loved, then I just have the memory! And who can blame me?"

Usagi shouts out, strongly, "We can, you pig!" Usagi goes over to Grimlock and she shouts out, "That's not true love! That's possessive selfishness! If you truly loved her, you would have accepted her changes! And most likely, she changed for you, you ass! She saw how scared and frightened that you were of the game and she never blamed you! You want to know the reason that she became so strong? She became strong so she could protect you! That's why! And you stopped loving her at the instant you regretted her changing to protect you, you pig!" Grimlock gasps as his memories of his wife came to his mind, tears stream from his eyes, and he falls to his knees crying in which Yolko, Schmitt, and Caynz go over to Grimlock.

Caynz says, "Kirito… Valkyrie-san… We thank you for your help, but this is our problem now."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Okay." Caynz and Schmitt bring Grimlock to his feet and they drag him away on their shoulders in which Yolko bows at Usagi, Kirito, and Asuna and they return before Yolko heads off with the others to take Grimlock away to be imprisoned or something as punishment for his crimes.

When they were gone and the sun started to come out, Usagi removes her hood to show her face wet from her virtual tears and Asuna asks, seeing this, "Usagi, are you okay?"

Usagi says, with a solemn nod, "Yeah." Usagi says, "Anyway, I need to go. It… It has been a roller coaster ride today."

Kirito says, with a nod, 'Okay, Usagi."

Usagi then takes off into the distance and as she leaves, Asuna asks, "When will she stop crying?"

Kirito responds, "When this is all over, Asuna. As long as we remain and as long as more and more of us die, her eyes are going to continue to shed rivers of tears. For someone as kind and caring as Usagi, this place is her true hell. And she isn't going to stop searching and fighting until she finds HIM and get every one of us back home." Asuna then notices Kirito's left hand turn into a fist and Asuna nods her head in which she can't help to wonder what will happen when Usagi meets her uncle once more. With Usagi, she wipes her face as best she can and she defeats two monsters with one quick motion of her sword as she continues on her quest to beat the game and find her uncle as well as stop him once and for all if necessary.

_**Mid-May 2024, Juuban District of Tokyo**_

Within the Juuban district of Tokyo, at night, the Sailor Scouts, minus Sailor Moon, are fighting a youma that turned herself in a buff amazon woman wearing an animal skin one-piece swimsuit with a spear in which while Sailor Scouts disarmed the youma, it is manhandling them with incredible physical strength and speed as she throws Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus to the ground, hard!

Sailor Jupiter says, "Shit! This youma is super tough!"

Sailor Uranus says, "I can't believe that there are survivors from the Negaverse!"

Sailor Pluto says, "Most likely, there were youma out while our princess and the Inner Scouts were fighting at the North Pole, but they shouldn't be this strong even if they went into hiding. The amount of energy they could steal without attracting our attention is minimum."

The youma shouts out, "Show how you know, Sailor Failures!" The youma attacks again and Sailor Saturn tries to protect everyone with a shield, but the youma manages to shatter the shield in which Sailor Saturn yelps as she falls down to the ground, hard.

Sailor Neptune says, shocked, "Firefly, no!"

"**Nebula Aurora Nova!**"

Just then the youma is slammed by a powerful aurora beam of energy with a sphere of energy in the front of the beam and she yelps out in pain and agony as she is vaporized on contact.

Sailor Uranus asks, "Do you know what or who was that?" Everyone then looks to see someone with an Eternal Sailor Scout fuku, with wings, looking over them from high above.

Sailor Mercury says, shocked, "A… A Sailor Scout!"

Sailor Jupiter asks, "But how?"

Sailor Pluto then notices the rainbow five-point star sigil on this Scouts forehead and she yells out, stunned, "I can't believe it!"

The others look at Sailor Pluto in surprise and a female voice, seemly from the new Sailor Scout, says, "I am Sailor Nebula, Guardian Sailor Soldier of all of the star seeds in the universe."

Sailor Mars, who has just recovered from the youma strike on her, asks, "Sailor Nebula?"

Sailor Mercury says, "A nebula is linked to the birth and death of stars, Sailor Mars."

The new Sailor Scout replies, "That's right, Mercury-san. As such, I, Sailor Nebula, are the protector of every single star seeds, true or not, to ensure that their 'destinies' are not interfered and the light of their stars only goes out when the nature of the universe allows it. I have only awakened after you had removed Chaos from Sailor Galaxia and I'm here to warn you. These youma aren't like the ones that you have fought before. They belong to the Dark Agency."

Sailor Venus asks, shocked, "No way! I defeated them when I was just Sailor V! How is that possible?"

Sailor Nebula says, "You defeated them, but not completely destroyed them. The remnants of the Dark Agency went into hiding while you went to join the other Sailor Scouts against the main Negaverse forces and when you defeated Beryl and Metallia, they managed to gather the remnants of the forces of the Negaverse and go into hiding in which they regained their strength in secret even hiding from Pluto and the Gates of Time. They, even, managed to steal leftover negative energy from the enemies that you defeated after them including the Negamoon and Death Phantom, Heart Snatchers, and even the Dead Moon."

Sailor Jupiter says, with a snarl, "Great. We just made them stronger."

Sailor Nebula says, "And it is worse since the enemy, now, knows that Sailor Moon is currently out of commission and thus, the Silver Crystal is unusable weakening the Earth's defenses." The Sailor Scouts gasp and Sailor Nebula says, "You got lucky in finding that one, but they won't be so careless. With a few months' time, the Dark Agency will start a war against human kind starting here in Juuban."

There are more gasps and Sailor Mercury asks, shocked, "A war?"

Sailor Nebula says, with a nod, "Yes. But right now, you need to focus on getting Sailor Moon out of Sword Art Online."

Sailor Uranus asks, a bit suspicious tone in her voice, "How do you know that?"

Sailor Nebula responds, "You are going to have to trust me. For now, I will try to hold back the war, but I suspect that the war will start late fall of this year or the winter of this year and next year. Good luck, Sailor Scouts." Sailor Nebula then takes off into the distance and is far away before the other Sailor Scouts can say or do anything leaving them to wonder about the dark shadow looming over them.

_**June 25, 2024, Floor 48, Lindarth**_

Within Lisbeth's Smith Shop in Lindarth, the main town of Floor 48 of Aincard, we find said pink haired blacksmith banging her hammer on a piece of orb in which it glows and transforms into a sword.

When Lisbeth examines it, she frowns and she says, "Good enough." She then hears the bell for her shop open and she says, "Better be ready for the customers." She then removes her gloves, smiles in front of the mirror, and she goes to the front where her wares are displayed in which she says, with a smile, "Welcome to Lisbeth's Smith Shop." Looking the store is Kirito and Usagi and Usagi turns to Lisbeth.

Usagi says, "Hey, Liz!"

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "Oh, Usagi! Nice to see you again!"

Usagi tells Lisbeth, pointing to Kirito, "Anyway, I'm here with a friend of mine to see if we can get him a new sword."

Lisbeth asks, with a smirk, "Oh, really?"

Usagi tells Lisbeth, with an annoyed tone, "Liz…"

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "Just kidding!"

Lisbeth eyes Kirito and Usagi tells her, "Don't worry, he has plenty of money and he wants a custom order. Trust me, he has more than enough."

Lisbeth says, with a shrug, "Well, okay. If he is your friend, I know that he must be strong." Lisbeth says, with a grin, "Any friend of you has to be really strong in order to keep up with you, girlfriend."

Usagi says, scratching her head nervously, "Yeah, I guess so."

Lisbeth asks Kirito, with a smile, "Okay, I'm going to need to know the specifics of the sword that you want. This is a custom order after all."

Kirito says, "Right. Well, I want something that's just as good as or better than this." Kirito then removes a familiar black sword from his back and hands it to Lisbeth, who gets a feeling of Déjà vu, in which she yelps from the weight of the sword.

When Lisbeth sees the item description menu, she thinks in her mind, _"No way! This is an Elucidator, but I thought…"_ Lisbeth looks at Usagi and she shakes her head in which she opens her cloak to reveal the same sword strapped to her waist.

Kirito asks, "So, what do you think?" Lisbeth then gets sword from the wall and hands it to Kirito, who takes it.

Lisbeth says, "How about this? This is the best sword that I ever forged. I call it my masterpiece."

Usagi asks, teasingly, "Your masterpiece, huh? Wasn't the sword that you made for me your masterpiece, Liz?" Lisbeth gives an embarrassed blush and annoyed look at Usagi while Kirito swings the sword around.

Kirito says, "I don't know, it seems kind of light."

Lisbeth says, "It should. I used a speed type of metal to forge it."

Usagi says, shaking her head, "Not going to work, Liz. Kirito prefers swords with high strength requirements and he has that level of strength."

Kirito says, "True, but I also like swords that are durable too. Anyway, I would like to test that."

Lisbeth asks, "Test it?"

Usagi thinks in her mind, with a sigh, _"Kirito, please don't tell me that you are going to do something really crazy. Like I'm a player to talk, but please…"_ Kirito then lies his sword down and prepares to swing the sword that Lisbeth gave him down on it.

Lisbeth yells out, "Hey, what are you doing? If you break your sword, I'm not responsible!"

Kirito says, "If my sword breaks, then that's too bad since it was weaker than yours." Kirito uses a Sword Skill and he slams the sword into his Elucidator causing the sword that Lisbeth to lose its tip.

Usagi thinks in her mind, slapping herself on the forehead, _"Oh, geez! Way to go, Kirito!"_ Usagi then removes her hood and covers her ears as well as close her eyes to prepare for the storm to come. Lisbeth then screams at the destruction of her sword and she takes the remains from Kirito before it shatters into data polygons.

She then leaps up, grabs Kirito by the collar, and she yells out, angrily, "What the fuck were you doing?"

Kirito says, "I'm sorry. I didn't think that the sword you gave me was going to break so easily, honest."

Lisbeth shouts out, angrily, "Are you saying that my sword… my masterpiece was lamer than you thought?"

Kirito says, "Yeah, something like that."

Usagi almost does an anime face fault and she thinks, drolly, _"Nice one, Kirito. That makes it so much better."_

Lisbeth lets go of Kirito's collar, puts her hands on her hips, and she yells out, angrily, "For your information, if I had the right materials, I could make a thousand swords that could shatter yours into a million tiny pieces!"

Kirito says, with a sly smirk, "Oh, yeah? That's the kind of sword that I'm looking. As long as they can shatter my sword into a million tiny pieces."

Lisbeth's face becomes red with rage in which Usagi feels that if this was like a cartoon, steam would be coming out of Lisbeth's ears, and Lisbeth shouts out, enraged, "Okay, smarty pants, but you have to help me make it every step of the way!"

Kirito asks, "Seriously?"

Lisbeth says, "Absolutely and we'll start getting the metal for it."

Kirito says, "I think that I can handle that by myself. I rather have not you slowing me down."

Usagi lowers her head and she says, "Kirito, don't…"

Lisbeth tells Kirito, "Don't you dare insult me. I'll have you know that I'm an expert mace user."

Usagi says, "She is, Kirito. She is one of the few people other than Agil who have expert combat skills with their business skills."

Kirito tells Usagi, "Okay, if you say so, Usagi. I trust your judgment." Lisbeth gives an annoyed look and Kirito says, putting his sword back in its sheath and behind his back, "Okay, about this metal."

Usagi says, "I think that Liz is talking about the special metal that we heard about. The one from the dragon that eats crystal and creates the metal in its body. I think that's it."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Oh, yeah. The one of the fifty-five floor."

Lisbeth says, with a smirk, "And it is said that unless you have a master smith in the party, you can't get it. Think that it is going to be so easy."

Kirito says, "Fine. Just keep quiet and stay out of the way." Lisbeth glares at Kirito and he says, extend his hand to shake, "Anyway, I'm Kirito. I guess that we're a party until we make that sword."

Lisbeth responds, with a look of annoyance, "Okay, Kirito. Don't expect me to be nice just because you are Usagi's friend."

Kirito says, "Okay, if you are going to be that, I can roll with that _Lisbeth_." Lisbeth glares at Kirito and she gives a pout look on her face.

Usagi thinks in her mind, drolly and with a sigh, _"Something tells me that this is going to be a LONG day."_

Later on, the three of them leave Lisbeth's shop and as they walk to the teleport gate, Lisbeth tells Usagi, "Where did you find this guy?"

Usagi, her hood back up, sighs and she replies, "Look, Liz. He is one of the longest friends that I had in the game. He isn't a bad guy… He is just… Well… awkward when it comes to social situations, that's all."

Lisbeth asks, drolly, "Awkward, huh?"

Usagi says, with a kind tone, "Don't worry, Liz. When you get to know him, I'm sure that you will see that he is a good guy." Usagi thinks in her mind, _"I hope, but I had better tag along to make sure that they don't try to kill each other or at least, Liz trying to kill Kirito."_

_**June 24, 2024, Floor 55, West Mountain**_

On the fifty-five floor of Aincard, in an area known as West Mountain, Kirito, Usagi, and Lisbeth, wearing an armored left shoulder pad, chest, and wrist gantlets over her outfit, are walking through snow paths and Lisbeth sneezes from the cold that she is feeling from the cold virtual air of this mountainous area.

Usagi asks, "Are you okay, Liz?"

Lisbeth says, "I'm freezing, Usagi. I can't believe that you are withstanding it."

Usagi says, "Well, this is an enhanced version of my classic cloak. Liz. I just got it recently and not only does it give me superior hiding ability, but it also has a temperate regulation effect that keeps me warm in cold weather and cool in warm weather."

Lisbeth says, drolly, "Lucky you."

Usagi says, bringing up her player menu, "Sorry, Liz. Let me see if I have something."

Kirito says, "I've got this Usagi." Kirito then goes through his player menu, materializes a black leather coat with a furry collar, and throws it to her.

Lisbeth asks, "Are you going to be okay without this?"

Kirito says, "You don't feel cold if you are disciplined."

As Lisbeth puts on the coat, she says, "If you are trying to piss me off, it's working." Lisbeth says, "It's warm through." As Kirito continues to walk, she thinks, _"Even though I'm with Usagi, I'm still walking with this guy."_

Kirito then asks, "What's wrong, Lisbeth? Giving up?"

Lisbeth says, annoyed, "As if! And if you are going to be a jerk about it, just call me 'Liz'."

Kirito says, with a sly tone, "Okay, _Liz._"

Lisbeth shouts out, annoyed, "Yeah? Well, don't wear it out!"

Usagi thinks in her mind, drolly, _"Just like you, Kirito. Stirring the pot again."_ Usagi gives a sigh, feeling that it is going to be a REALLY LONG day, in which she continues on with Kirito and Lisbeth. After starting the quest, they find themselves in an area filled with crystals and Lisbeth can't help, but to be amazed by them.

Lisbeth says, awe-struck, "It's beautiful."

Usagi says, with a nod, "It is, Liz."

But before she can race forward, Kirito holds her back and Lisbeth asks, annoyed, "What's the big idea?"

Kirito says, "You should get your teleport crystal ready."

Lisbeth says, annoyed, "Yeah, I know."

Kirito says, "Usagi and I will take care of this part. Once the dragon appears, you will hide under one of those crystals over there."

Lisbeth shouts out, "What? No way! I'm not a newbie! If I want to help, I will dare well…"

Kirito roars out, strongly, "Do as I say!"

Lisbeth flinches from Kirito's tone and Usagi tells Lisbeth, kindly, "Liz, please do as Kirito says."

Lisbeth nods her head and Kirito says, "Good." Kirito pats her on the head gently and he says, "Let's get going." But then a loud bird-like screech or roar is heard and Kirito shouts out, "Get into cover now!"

Lisbeth says, annoyed while taking out her mace, "All right." Lisbeth takes cover and she says, "By the way, the dragon's attack pattern is claws left and right, ice breath, and then a wind gale."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Thanks, Liz." Soon after, the monster, X'rphan the White Wyrm, a huge crystal-blue dragon, appears and gathers energy in its mouth.

Lisbeth shouts out, "Look out! It's a breath attack!" The dragon unleashes an icy breath at Kirito and Usagi, but Kirito blocks it with a swipe of his sword.

Usagi says, with a shiver, "Man! Talk about your cold shoulders!"

Lisbeth thinks in her mind, amazed, _"Wow! And with that sword! Who is this guy?"_

Kirito tells Usagi, "Usagi, I'll take care of this, but if anything goes wrong or see anything wrong, jump in immediately!"

Usagi responds, "Got it!" Kirito leaps in and with each slash of his sword, the massive dragon loses large chunks of its health, again and again, and at one point, Kirito manages to cleave off its left arm.

Lisbeth steps out from the crystals and she says, "Come on! You've got it on the ropes! What's taking so long?"

Usagi shouts out, "Liz, don't come out yet!" Just then the ice dragon unleashes a huge gale wind and Lisbeth gasps when she sees as she runs to get out of its path in which Usagi gets over to Liz, but she thinks in her mind, _"Oh no, too late!"_ Usagi and Lisbeth scream out as they are hit hard by the gale attack and they are sent flying.

Kirito says, shocked, "Liz! Usagi!" Kirito rushes over towards them in which they find themselves floating over a massive hole before they start to plunge in which they scream out.

Usagi yells out, "Hang on!" Just then another hand grabs onto Lisbeth's hand and they look to see Kirito.

Kirito says, "Hang on, you two! Usagi, the wall!" Usagi looks at the wall in which she and Kirito shift their weight causing them to start falling down an angle. Usagi draws her sword and jabs it into the wall along with Kirito, their swords causing sparks as it grinds onto and into the wall, and Usagi grunts as she struggles to hold onto her sword.

Usagi shouts out, "Kirito, I can't… I can't hold it much longer…!"

Kirito says, "Just hold on, Usagi! Hang on, Liz!" Usagi and Kirito try, but they release their swords from the wall and as Lisbeth screams as Kirito spins his body around so that his body will impact first in which Usagi and Lisbeth would hit by him, however, everything goes black soon after this. Sometime soon after, Lisbeth slowly opens her eyes and looks up to see Kirito lying on the snowy ground on his back. He asks, "Are we still alive?"

Lisbeth notices that she was on top of him, goes to sitting position, and she replies, a bit flush, "Yeah." Lisbeth notices that Usagi isn't with them and she asks, "Wait! Where is Usagi?!"

Kirito gasps as he gets to a sitting position and Usagi's voice says, weakly, "Here." Kirito and Lisbeth look to see a female humanoid shaped 'hole' in the snow and Usagi comes out of it with a pained look on her face in which she says, "Remind me never to go on a walk in the mountains with you, two." Kirito and Lisbeth smile in which Lisbeth notices that she has a third of her health remaining, but both Kirito and Usagi are in the red zone.

Kirito hands Lisbeth a potion and Kirito says to her, with a plain tone, "Drink one of these." Kirito starts to drink his potion and his health starts to return to normal with Usagi doing the same.

Lisbeth gulps down her potion and she says, "Thank you for saving me."

Usagi says, "You're my friend, Liz. I couldn't let you die."

Kirito says, "Well, don't thank us just yet. We have to find a way to get out of here."

Lisbeth asks, "Huh? Can't we just teleport out?" Lisbeth takes out a teleport crystal and she says, "Teleport: Lindarth!"

When nothing happened, Usagi says, drolly, "Great. An anti-crystal zone."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Thought so. However, it doesn't mean that there isn't another way out."

Lisbeth asks, "How can you be sure? How can you know that this isn't a pit trap to kill players by the fall?"

Kirito says, "Good point. Maybe it is."

Usagi and Lisbeth groan and Usagi retorts, with a sarcastic manner that's unlike our Moon Princess before SAO, "Aren't you a bundle of positive energy?"

Kirito says, "Anyway, I have an idea."

Usagi asks, "What is it?"

Kirito says, "I'm going to run up the wall."

Lisbeth sweat drops and she says, "You are insane."

Kirito says, "Maybe, but it is the best idea that I have." Kirito takes a few steps back and starts run up the wall like a ninja in a movie.

Lisbeth says, "No way."

Usagi says, "Not surprising to me since he does this kind of thing all the time and gets away with it, but the walls were never as icy as this one." And as if to prove the point that Usagi is implying, Kirito slips and falls back down in which Usagi and Lisbeth step out of the way as he crashes into the snow leaving the form of his body on the snow. Usagi says, nervously, "Oh, ouch. That had to hurt despite the pain absorbers."

Lisbeth says, with a nod, "Big time."

When Kirito comes out the hole in the snow that he made, he says, "If I had a longer start, I could have made it."

Usagi tells Kirito, "If the walls were made of stone, Kirito. These walls are made of ice, Kirito. Not going to happen."

Kirito says, "Anyway, it is getting late. We are going to have to camp out for the night."

Usagi says, drolly, "Another day, another dungeon."

Kirito tells Usagi, "You could buy yourself a simple house."

Usagi responds, "Thanks, Kirito, but you know how it is for me. I've got a big fat target on my back even through most of the players accept that I'm a lot like them."

Kirito says, "Well, you have a tendency to piss off orange and red guilds a lot."

Usagi replies, drolly, "Thanks a lot, Captain Obvious." Usagi takes off her cloak and puts it in her storage in which the two of them set up camp with camping items.

Lisbeth asks, "Do you keep this stuff around?"

Kirito says, "Usagi and I camp at dungeons at night all the time with Usagi more than me." Usagi then puts cooking pot on a cooking lantern in which she starts to put ingredients into it and Kirito asks, "You didn't tell me that you had a cooking skill?"

Usagi says, with a smirk, "You never asked." Usagi says, "And I am sick and tired of eating NPC made food all the time. It gets kind of bland, you know? I had help in developing my cooking skill and my cooking abilities in SAO are WAY better than my cooking in you know where." For Usagi, she knows that talking about 'the real world' is taboo since it could threaten your life since the falseness of this world could, in their subconscious mind, weaken reality of the finality of death in this world. However, with Usagi, how had faced death as Sailor Moon back in the real world, isn't a worry for her because of that fact and knowing her uncle's technology all too well. She has been in 'other worlds' before and to her, the danger is all too real one way or another. After they had eaten some soup that Usagi prepared, Kirito takes out what looks like two camping bedrolls while Usagi producing a third. All of them get into the bags and they assembled themselves like a pyramid with Usagi 'over' Kirito and Lisbeth.

Lisbeth says, "This is kind of crazy. This has never happened to me before. I would never have thought of going to dungeons, meeting total strangers, and sleeping next them in said dungeons."

Usagi says, with a smile, "Well, if you said that to me before SAO, I would have thought that you were crazy."

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "Yeah, I know, Usagi. And your friend, Kirito, tried to run up a wall. He is really weird."

Kirito retorts, with a glare, "Well, excuse me."

Usagi tells Kirito, "You have a tendency to do these things, Kirito."

Kirito responds, "Like you haven't, Usagi."

Usagi says, drolly, "Good point." Usagi thinks in her mind, _"And lately, I haven't noticed such things. Leaping from rooftops, fighting monsters to save people, and leap down pits to save them too. I mean, I did plenty of those things as Sailor Moon, but never to such extremes and never all the time. Plus, I'm cooking better than I did back home! I… I'm really am changing."_

Lisbeth asks Kirito, "Kirito, can I ask you something?"

Kirito responds, "Ask away."

Lisbeth replies, "Why did you save me? Since you are Usagi's friend, I know for a fact that you have to be a member of the assault team. You have so many lives hanging on you and Usagi and those like the two of you, so, why?"

Kirito replies, "I can't sit back and watch someone die. If anything, I would rather die with them especially if that someone is a girl like you, Liz."

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "Geez, you are idiot. You are one of the few people that would think like that."

Usagi thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"It is because we have seen too much death in here."_

Lisbeth says, "Hey… Hold my hand." Kirito and Usagi look at Lisbeth in surprise and Lisbeth extends her hand out in which Kirito touches it. Lisbeth says, grasping Kirito's hand, "It's so warm. All three of us are just ones and zeroes in a virtual world."

Usagi says, "It doesn't mean that we aren't real, Liz. Our minds… our very essences are in these bodies. These are 'artificial bodies', but our 'real selves' are in them."

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "Yeah, Usagi." Lisbeth asks Usagi, with a sly smirk, "Anyway, what's the deal with you two?" Deep down, a small part of Lisbeth hopes that it is not what she is implying.

Usagi says, annoyed, "Geez, no! I told you that I already have someone 'back there'. Kirito is a fellow solo player that I run into and work with a lot, Liz. We're both on the assault team together and he is my friend on SAO."

Lisbeth asks, amazed, "Really?"

Usagi says, with a nod, "Yeah. You know my backstory, Liz. Despite most of the players 'approving' of me, they still 'awkward' around me due to my 'pedigree' and it only has gotten more 'awkward' since they started to call me the 'White Valkyrie' and I'm mainly becoming a 'big hero'."

Kirito says, "Well, it is probably that you are since you are doing everything that you can to save players' lives."

Usagi says, with a solemn tone, "It's not enough."

Kirito tells Usagi, with a solemn tone, "Usagi… You can't save everyone through I'm not one to talk about failing people."

Usagi says, "Kirito…"

Lisbeth says, "You, two, seem close."

Usagi replies, "Kirito… is like the lost brother that I never knew until recently, Liz." Usagi says, with a smile, "He and I are fellow 'outcasts' of SAO."

Kirito says, with a grin, "Yeah." A growing part of Lisbeth is glad that Usagi and Kirito are 'close', but not in a certain type of relationship. Soon enough, all three of them fall asleep for the night.

_**June 25, 2024, Floor 55, West Mountain**_

The following day, Lisbeth is stretching after waking up in which Kirito and Usagi have cleaned up their camping supplies and Lisbeth then looks to see Usagi, with her familiar white hooded cloak back on, and Kirito digging in snow.

Lisbeth asks, "What the?" She then remembers holding Kirito's hand and it makes her blush in which she slaps her face to focus. Lisbeth then goes over and she asks, "What are you doing?"

Kirito and Usagi take out two ingots that are crystalline aqua blue-green in color and Kirito says, "Take a look." Lisbeth pokes at it and an item description menu appears with the words 'Crystallite Ingot' appears.

Lisbeth asks, amazed, "Is this?"

Kirito says, with a nod, "Yep. It's that special metal that we came here for. Like you said, the dragon eats crystal and they turn to this in its stomach." Kirito then giggles and he says, "No wonder they are hard to find."

He throws it to Lisbeth and Usagi asks, "Care to fill us in on what you figured out?"

Kirito says, "This hole isn't a trap like we thought. It is the dragon's nest."

Usagi asks, "Its nest?"

Kirito says, with a nod, "Remember, it only comes out at night, so, this is the place that it sleeps during the day."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Okay."

Kirito responds, "That ingot is dragon excrement. You know, poop?" Usagi and Lisbeth look at the ingots, their eyes grow wide, and they yelp in which Lisbeth throws her ingot to Kirito while Usagi quickly stuffs hers into her item slot in player storage.

Usagi yells out, annoyed, "Warn a girl next time?!"

Kirito tells Usagi, with a smile, "You asked." Usagi gives a pout and Kirito says, putting the other ingot into his item storage, "Well, we've got what we came for and all we need to do is leave."

Usagi and Lisbeth then realize something and Usagi says, nervously, "Kirito, you said that this is the dragon's nest, right? Well, the dragon comes out at night and this is the daytime. Doesn't that..." Usagi, Kirito, and Lisbeth slowly up and they see X'rphan the White Wyrm, looking none worse for wear, flying in.

Lisbeth yells out, "It's here!" The three of them then prepare to defend themselves, but then Kirito grabs Lisbeth, throws her on her back, and she yelps out, "Wait! What are you doing?!"

Kirito tells Usagi, "Follow my lead, Usagi!"

Usagi responds, with a nod, "Okay, Kirito!" Kirito leaps onto the wall and Usagi thinks in her mind, as she follows, _"I really hope that you know what you are doing Kirito."_ As the dragon lands, Kirito and Usagi are running up the wall and they leap onto the back of the dragon, drawing their swords as they do so.

Kirito shouts out, "Hang on and don't let go, Liz!" Usagi and Kirito stab their swords into the dragon's back and it roars out in pain causing it to fly out of its nest and into the sky. As they exit out of the nest, the dragon stops and all three of them are flung into the air. Lisbeth looks to see the sunrise in the distance and she is awe-struck by it in which Lisbeth grabs onto Kirito's hand in which she smiles at him.

Lisbeth shouts out, "Kirito, I really like you!"

Kirito asks, "What's that? I can't hear a thing!"

Kirito yelps as Lisbeth hugs him and she yells out, "Oh, never mind!"

Just then Usagi grabs onto both of them and she yells out, holding a teleport crystal, "Can we teleport out of here before we go splat already?! Teleport: Lindarth!" Soon after, all three of them were engulfs in a bright glow as they teleport away back to the teleport gate of the main town of floor 48 of Aincard.

_**June 25, 2024, Floor 48, Lindarth**_

Back in Lisbeth's shop in Lindarth, she is done heating up the ingot and she puts the heated ingot on her anvil.

Lisbeth asks, "One handed long sword, right?"

Kirito says, "Yep. Make it awesome." Lisbeth takes a deep breath and starts pound with her hammer on the ingot in which she thought about what happened during their adventure.

Lisbeth thinks in her mind, _"I didn't imagine it. The warmth of Kirito's hand and the way that I feel. It is all too real. Usagi is right. These aren't our real bodies, but our 'real selves' are a part of them and that means what I felt was… is real! As soon as I made the best sword that I can, I'll tell him."_ After a good number of repetitions, the ingot glows and transforms into a sword.

The sword is aqua-colored with a grip that's a darker color than the rest of the blade and is completely straight. The grip leads up to a hilt that is exactly perpendicular to the grip and it is seen that the hilt is designed to look like a pair of conjoined dagger blades with the center of the hilt guard is a large aquamarine gem. The blade itself is a deep aqua color, the base of the blade has a light-aqua attachment that causes the blade to have a natural indentation when one traces its length due to the angle that the attachment bends at.

Usagi says, awe-struck, "Oh, wow."

Lisbeth creates an item description menu and she says, "The sword is called Dark Repulser. It's one of a kind and not part of the info broker directory." Lisbeth tells Kirito, "Go on, try it."

Kirito responds, taking the sword, "Okay." After taking a few swings, Kirito says, with a smile, "Nice and heavy."

Usagi says, with a grin, "Just the way that you like it."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Yeah, it is a good sword." Lisbeth gives a cheer and Kirito says, "It feels like you forged your soul into it."

Usagi says, with a grin, "Told you so, Kirito. Liz is the best."

After getting a scabbard for the sword, Kirito says, "You held your end of the deal and now, I will hold mine. I'll pay whatever you want."

Lisbeth gets a bit nervous and she responds, "Well… I don't want to pay anything right now. Instead, I want to be your excusive blacksmith from now on."

Kirito asks, "What do you mean excusive?"

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"Oh, boy."_

Lisbeth responds, with a blush on her cheeks, "I mean, anytime that you come back from the front lines, let me do maintenance on your gear from now until the end."

Kirito blushes at what is going on and Kirito says, "Liz, I…"

Lisbeth says, "Kirito, I…"

Usagi thinks at this moment, _"Oh, crap! You really know how to win a girl's heart, Kirito. But if Liz finds out about…"_

Just then the door to Lisbeth's workshop opens and a familiar female voice shouts out, "Liz, I was so worried!" Soon after, a crying Asuna runs and hugs her friend.

Usagi thinks in her mind, drolly, _"Open mouth and insert foot."_

Lisbeth asks, surprised, "Asuna?"

Asuna says, "I tried messaging you last night, but you didn't answer! I couldn't track you on the map! I had to go to the Monument of Life to make sure that the worst didn't happen!"

Lisbeth says, "Sorry, Asuna, I kind of got trapped in a dungeon."

Asuna releases Lisbeth from her embrace and she asks, surprised, "You went by yourself?"

Lisbeth responds, "No, I was with Usagi and…" Lisbeth points to Kirito and Asuna gasps in surprise.

Asuna asks, "Kirito?"

Kirito responds, "Hey, Asuna, long time no see."

Usagi says, "No time long see? Are you serious? It only has been two days."

Asuna says, "This is a surprise. I didn't know you wanted to check this place out. I wish you could have told me. I could have come with you."

Lisbeth asks, "You know Asuna, Kirito?"

Kirito says, with a nod, "Yeah, we are on the assault team together."

Asuna says, with a smile, "He mentioned about getting a more powerful sword, so, I mentioned about your shop since Usagi and I use it all the time." Asuna notices the 'unusual expression' on Lisbeth's face and Asuna asks Kirito, suspiciously, "Why is she acting like that? Did you do anything weird?"

Kirito yells out, "I didn't do a thing!"

Asuna asks Usagi, "Usagi…?"

Usagi tells Asuna, with a kind of nervous smile, "Come on, Asuna, give Kirito a break. You know him better than that."

Kirito says, "Yeah, show us a little compassion. Both of us nearly got killed."

Asuna replies, "Not exactly my fault."

Usagi tells Asuna, drolly, "Your compassion is really touching, Asuna."

Lisbeth thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"I get it now."_

Usagi thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"It seems like Liz figured it out. Man, love triangles really stink!"_

Asuna tells Lisbeth, "If this guy did anything weird to you, you'll tell me right?" Asuna then asks, concerned when she saw Lisbeth's solemn face, "Liz?"

Lisbeth says, with a nervous smile, "You want to talk about rude? The first thing that he does coming in is shatter my best sword!"

Asuna says, shocked, "He did?! I'm sorry!"

Lisbeth says, "Oh, you don't have to apologize." Lisbeth then asks, in a whisper, "Anyway, he might be weird, but he isn't a bad guy. Don't screw this up. He is a keeper."

Asuna says, with a blush, "But I told you that it isn't like that!"

Lisbeth says, racing off, "Anyway, sorry! I've got to get some supplies!"

Asuna asks, confused, "Huh? You are going to leave the shop?"

Lisbeth responds, "Could you hold down the fort? I owe you one!" As Lisbeth races out the door, Usagi gives a solemn sigh. Outside, near a small stream with a small bridge crossing it, Lisbeth is leaning against it and shedding tears to try to make her feeling for Kirito leave since she doesn't want to hurt her best friend and she knows Kirito has a deeper 'connection' with Asuna, who he knows being on the front lines of the game all the time, than her, who he just known for one day.

She then hears footsteps and Kirito's voice calls out, "Lisbeth?" Lisbeth stands up to see Kirito on the bridge.

Lisbeth says, "I almost got away with it. A couple more minutes and I would have gone back to my cheerful self." Lisbeth asks, "How did you know I was here?"

Kirito points to a bell tower in the distance and he replies, "I scanned the bell tower over there for you."

Usagi then walks up and she says, "He kind of does that thing a lot."

Lisbeth says, "Figures you would do something crazy like that." Lisbeth says, "Sorry to worry Kirito and you like that Usagi. I'm not used to having adventures."

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"You should see me back in my early days as Sailor Moon, Liz."_

Lisbeth says, "Anyway, just forget everything."

Kirito says, "Liz, I just wanted to thank you. See, I thought that dying was better than surviving day after day. Living with the guilt, but people like you and Usagi keep reminding me that our lives are real and they have meaning. Thank you for reminding me about that Liz."

Lisbeth says, "I know what you mean, Kirito. I was trying to find something real. The warmth of your hand, that was real."

Usagi says, "As I said, these are 'artificial bodies', but our 'essence' is inside of them and that means that we are more than just players in a game. We are real people struggling to escape a prison on one madman's making."

Lisbeth tells Usagi and Kirito, "Do me a favor, you two. Tell Asuna what you told me."

Kirito says, "Liz…"

Lisbeth says, "I'm fine, really. Getting over it will take a while. Promise me that you will end this world. And until then, I will do what I do best."

Kirito says, "I promise that WE will, Liz."

Usagi says, "We'll survive and we'll head home one day. And on that day, we'll meet up in the real world. I can't wait to show you, Kirito, and Asuna the Crown Fruit Parlor. They make the awesome smoothies."

Kirito says, "Sounds great, Usagi."

Lisbeth says, "Yeah. And if you need your equipped fixed, my door is always open to both of you."

Kirito says, with a smile, "Sure."

Lisbeth says, "Don't forget. You will always be welcome in my shop." Lisbeth tells Usagi, "And anyway, we should get ready for the birthday girl."

Usagi asks, "Huh?"

Lisbeth tells Usagi, "Don't tell me that you forgot? Your birthday is in five days."

Usagi looks at the clock on her player menu and she says, amazed, "Wow, it is! Time really does fly!"

Kirito asks Usagi, "You didn't tell me that your birthday was coming up?"

Usagi says, nervously, "I kind of forgot…"

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "Geez, Usagi…" Usagi rubs her head nervously and Lisbeth tells Kirito, "Remember to remind her to come down from the front lines to celebrate her birthday, Kirito."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Right, Liz."

Usagi responds, with a pout, "Thanks a lot." Kirito and Lisbeth share a giggle at this and Usagi can't help to warmly smile as the three of them prepare to head back to Lisbeth's shop to reassure the most likely concerned Asuna.

And that's the chapter, everyone! And boy, this chapter is as long as my 'big one' from another story of mine! Anyway, like I said before, this story has Asuna/Kirito AKA Asuna/Kazuto and Serena/Darien in it. Kirito's/Kazuto's and Usagi's/Serena's relationship is going to be best friends that's exactly like brother and sister in this story and you are going to learn why in a later part of the story. Until then, keep reading and reviewing to tell me what you think and later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	6. Duel Welding and Duel Troubles

Welcome to the next chapter, everyone! Things are going to accelerate to the 'big climax' of the Aincard arc of Sword Art Online storyline and I would like to say another thing about all of my 'time skips' in this story so far, they are good places to put in 'flashback fillers' for ideas that could help the plotline later on. Anyway, like I said in the previous chapters, Usagi/Serena and Kirito/Kazuto are going to be best friends/brother and sister type of relationship in the story and things will get more clear on why, but that's until later on, folks.

**I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!**** Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by ****ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

**Warning: This story is rated M due to the M-rated violence, blood, possible gore, death, M-rated suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, M-rated bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

**Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

**Sailor Moon Online**

**Chapter 6: Duel Welding and Duel Troubles**

_**June 30, 2024,**__** Juuban Hospital Ward**_

Within the Juuban Hospital Ward, we, once again, find ourselves within the hospital room of our moon princess as she lies motionless on her hospital with NervGear attached to her head still running and showing that she is still alive for the moment. The room is filled with a familiar music from Serena's star locket while her family, friends, and beloved are assembled around her to celebrate her birthday, the second one that she has trapped in Sword Art Online.

Hotaru says, looking over Serena, "She looks so pale."

Michelle says, with a nod, "I know, Firefly."

Amara says, "She may look weak, but she is still in SAO and still fighting."

Ami says, with a nod of her head, "From what little data that we could gather from Michelle's mirror and the little data that we can get from the severs, Serena is a top player in the game."

Raye says, "I'm surprised that Meatball Head would be. Sure, she is hard core gamer, but she hasn't been one of the best video game players in the world."

Lita says, "It doesn't mean that she isn't good with video games, Raye."

Raye says, with a nod, "I said that she wasn't one of the best video games in the world, not that she isn't good at video games, Lita-chan."

Lita says, with a nod, "Point taken, Raye."

Raye says, "Well, for once, I'm glad that Serena is good at something and it is the one thing that she needs to be good at to stay alive."

Mina says, "Yeah, Raye-chan."

Darien gently touches her hand and her hair as he looks at her in which he says, "I'm here, my love. Please keep fighting."

Trista tells Darien, "She's strong, Darien."

Darien says, with a nod, "I know, Trista. She is so near yet so far away. I keep wondering where she is in the world of SAO. Is she fighting for her life against monsters, buying new items at a shop, or what? It is just so hard."

Raye says, "We know, Darien. All of us are worried every day and we know that this can't go on forever."

Ami says, "Despite the Silver Crystal and her powers as Sailor Moon slowing down the 'degrading' of her body, she can't be kept like this forever and the other surviving players have it worse than her."

Amara says, "And we are getting nowhere fast with ALO."

Kenji asks, "How much similar is it to SAO?"

Lita says, "Disturbing too similar and the head of division of RCT doesn't give Raye and Amara a good feeling."

Raye says, "He is up to something. I can feel evil rolling off that guy in waves."

Ikuko says, "Well, Sugou Nobuyuki has been jealous of my brother's abilities and while he can fool the Yuuki family since his family and their family are so close, he never fooled me or my family."

Sammy says, "He is just plain creepy."

Kenji asks, "Are you saying that he is up to something?"

Amara says, "So far, he's clean, but his aura reeks."

Raye says, "And he has got a real 'fascination' with the SAO sever."

Michelle says, "Anyway, let's worry about him later."

Trista says, with a weak smile, "It's our princess' birthday." All of them look at the pale Serena as they celebrate her second birthday trapped on Sword Art Online.

Darien kisses her hand gently and he says, lovingly, "I'm waiting for you, my love. I'll wait until the end of time if I have to."

Mina says, with a weak smile, "Hold on, girlfriend. We're coming."

Lita says, with a weak smile, "Yeah, we won't stop until we bring you home or until you get yourself home."

Raye says, "Don't you dare die on us, Meatball Head. I'll never forgive you if don't come home."

Hotaru says, "We're here for you, hime." As the Sailor Scouts and Serena's Earth family look on, some distance away, looking on with a pair of binoculars, a young lady with four wings coming out of her back and wearing a familiar sailor fuku with a rainbow star on her forehead looks through the open window at Serena.

The young lady, obviously a Sailor Scout, says, lowly, "Serena…" The Sailor Scouts put the binoculars into a sub-space pocket and flies away while the others continue to celebrate Serena's birthday by her side.

_**August 2024, Floor 1, Town of Beginnings**_

Within the Town of Beginnings, Usagi, with her classic white hood cloak with the hood covering her face, is inside of Blackiron Palace and looking at the Monument of Life and she gives a deep solemn sigh.

Usagi thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"No matter how hard I try, there is always going to be death."_ Usagi then asks, seemly to no one, "How long are you going to be there Asuna?" Usagi turns to see Asuna and Kirito walking up to her.

Kirito tells Usagi, "You know that you are taking quite a risk, Usagi. There are plenty in the Army that don't like you."

Usagi says, "I know, but I'll be fine in a safe zone, however, I don't intend to remain here to make sure that they don't haggle me."

Asuna tells Usagi, "Usagi… You did the best that you could."

Kirito says, "No joke. It was thanks to your scouting that gave us that information on Laughing Coffin and your warning managed to help us react to their surprise ambush."

Asuna says, "And our guild and the Holy Dragon Alliance is thankful especially the members of our guilds that you saved."

Usagi says, solemnly, "It wasn't enough. We lost about ten people and more than twenty of them died."

Kirito says, solemnly, "At least your hands are clean, Usagi."

Usagi tells Kirito, "No, Kirito…"

Kirito tells Usagi, "Usagi, don't. You were helping people and I was the one that swung that sword."

Asuna thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"Kirito…"_

Usagi says, solemnly, "It doesn't mean that my mistakes didn't make you swing that sword, Kirito." Usagi starts to walk away and she says, "Anyway, I had better go before I start any trouble with the Army." Under her hood, the virtual tears flow and Usagi wipes them away with her hand.

Asuna thinks in her mind, _"When we will see you truly happy, Usagi-chan?"_

Kirito thinks in his mind, _"As long as this death game continues, Usagi will never stop crying."_ Kirito and Asuna look at each other and they become more determined than ever to end this death game in the hopes of finally ending the tears of their friend once and for all.

_**September 2024, **__**Fruits Parlor Crown**_

Today, we find our Sailor Scouts assembled together and having some drinks as Elizabeth comes over to them.

Elizabeth asks, "Any luck today?"

Lita says, "Not much, Elizabeth."

Amara says, "Close to two years and we are not much closer to figuring out a way to stop this nightmare."

Elizabeth says, "This is just so terrible. It has been so quiet inside of the arcade. Nothing is like it used to be with Serena around."

Raye says, "Nothing will be the same until Meatball Head comes home."

Hotaru says, "We are here enjoying life while our princess is fighting for her life in SAO."

Elizabeth says, "I still don't understand why her own uncle would do this to her and all those people."

Lita says, "I really don't understand it myself and right now, I don't care."

Raye says, with an enraged look, "If we ever find him, I'm sorry to Serena, but I'm going to stick Mars arrows up where the sun don't shine and it won't be shining again before I'm done with him."

Mina says, "Easy, Raye. We are all pissed off at him."

Amara says, with a stern expression, "And then some. If Darien found him… I don't think that there would be enough left to put in a teakettle."

Lita says, with a sly smirk, "If there was anything else to bury, Amara."

Ami says, "We can't give up anyone. I know that we are getting limited data, but we are trying to do this undetected especially in our 'positions' in ALO."

Mina says, with a grin, "Who knew that we would all become famous? This is really cool."

Amara says, "And that's what VRMMO are supposed to be. They are supposed to be a new frontier for excitement and adventure like our princess imagined it would be and her own uncle warped it into a nightmare."

Raye says, "Well, hopefully, we can put an end to this nightmare."

Hotaru says, "I'm surprised that Darien would join us."

Mina says, with a nod, "No kidding. Not after what happened."

Raye says, "He isn't doing it for fun, Mina-chan."

Amara says, "Yeah, he wants to help us in our research and data gathering mission. He also has his suspicions about Sugou-san especially since he went to the same university as Kayaba and he can't help to wonder what is going on."

Michelle says, "He's joined us in ALO to see what he is up to."

Amara says, "Well, like the rest of us, he has an edge in the game since he has saw plenty of real combat. Remember, this game is skill based not level based like many MMO games."

Ami says, "It is a radical departure from your typical gaming experience."

Lita says, with a nod, "Yeah, it is hard core. It is no wonder that it is getting popular with the Amusphere since it is much safer Full-Dive than NervGear."

Amara says, with a nod, "For the moment, we don't have to worry about another 'SAO incident' since it was fully tested to make sure that no one could use an Amusphere to kill a person in which our Ami-chan and Trista-chan were part of the group since they have become experts in Full-Dive technology."

Trista says, "For obvious reasons as you know, Amara."

Raye says, "Anyway, I still don't trust the manager of RCT Progress and with what Ikuko told us, he isn't to be trusted at all."

Lita says, with a nod, "I agree, Raye-chan. And right now, he is in control of the SAO severs since Argus has gone bottoms up."

Amara says, "Thanks to Kayaba's mad actions. They had no idea that he would do such a thing and in a snap, he has ruined their lives. They are good, but being associated with Kayaba is going to have a stigma for all of their lives."

Ami says, "Yes, I've heard plenty of them have been sent into protection programs by the government to keep them safe from retribution."

Hotaru says, "Which our princess is under that same threat because she is related to Kayaba. The people that have lost friends, family members, or loved ones to the game won't care that she is a victim. They want something 'physical' to relate at and she may become their top target."

Raye says, with a plain tone, "They won't get near her. I'll use my fire powers against them if they dare to try anything."

Ami tells Raye, "You don't mean that Raye-chan."

Raye tells Ami, sternly, "I do, Ami-chan. Serena did nothing wrong and while I can understand why those people are angry since they lost people precious to them, Meatball Head had nothing to do with Kayaba's madness. If they dare to threaten her life and they won't listen to reason, I won't hesitate to take their lives. I will do what it takes to protect Serena."

Amara says, with a nod, "Same here with Raye. If they dare to try anything and they won't back down, they will join their loved ones in the great beyond by my sword."

Lita asks, irritated, "And what do you think Serena will think if she finds out? How do you think that she will feel?"

Trista says, "Hopefully, she won't have to find out."

Ami says, "I hope that she is okay."

_**Late **__**September 2024, Floor 72**_

On Floor 72 of Aincard, we are inside of a forest area where we find Usagi fighting against a monster known as Lizard Spearman, which is a humanoid lizard creature with basic chest armor and a large spear in its hands, in which Usagi dodges the attack and uses **Rage Spike**, a one handed Straight Sword Skill, in which she strikes the chin causing the Spearman to stumble. Usagi then attacks with **Linear**, a Reaper Skill, and strike four times right in the face causing the monster to critically hesitate in which Usagi then uses **Tsujikaze**, which is a one strike technique of the **Kitana** Skill, which is an Extra Skill, and she cuts the Lizard Spearman in half and it roars as it vanishes into thousands of data polygons.

Usagi takes a deep breath and she says, "Oh, wow! That was scary!" Usagi then takes a look at her health gauge, sees that she lost about ten percent of her health, and she then looks at her sword, which looks similar to Kirito's Dark Repulser, but it has a pearly white handle, a silver hilt, and rainbow crescent moon jewel in the center of the hilt. The sword is known as Lunar Excelsior and it was made from Usagi's ingot from the same quest that she went on with Lisbeth and Kirito. Usagi puts the sword back on her scabbard and she looks over her player menu and she says, "This skill… It's so powerful. It rivals Heathcliff's Divine Blade and Kirito's Duel Blades that only Liz and I know about. No, it could be even more powerful. I don't get it. Why did I get this skill? Is Kayaba trying to protect me?" Usagi then uncharacteristically snorts and she says, "If he wanted to protect me, he would have never done this horrible act in the first place." Usagi then sighs and she says, "I must be stressed out again. Like that hasn't been happening lately. Anyway, if everyone found out that I had this skill, there would be a 'mob frenzy' by those few players that are still against me and they would love to use this excuse to try to turn more players against me. Well, I had better not think about it." As we look over Usagi's player menu, we find her looking at her list of skills and one of them has the name of 'Mimic' in it.

_**October 7, 2024, **__**Chiyoda Hospital**_

Inside of the Saitama Prefecture, we find ourselves within one of the hospital where we find someone that looks like Kirito lying down on a hospital in a hospital gown and having a NervGear on his head in which Suguha Kirigaya and a youthful looking woman with black hair tied around her head, brown eyes, and rough blouse over a cotton shirt and slim jeans with her looks makes her seem like a woman in her twenties or thirties, not a woman in her early forties. Her name is Midori Kirigaya and this is the mother of Suguha and the young teen boy in the bed, whose name is Kazuto Kirigaya. Kazuto is the real life name/persona of the player known as Kirito and today, it is his sixteenth birthday. They are celebrating his second birthday trapped in SAO by visiting his motionless body and while they only know what little data that government organization working on what is now known as the infamous 'SAO incident' that Kazuto AKA Kirito, though they don't know his avatar name, is alive and he is one of the top players of the game, but that's about it. As they talked about Kazuto, who is the adopted son and nephew of Midori, who took him as a baby when his parents died in a horrible accident, they hear footsteps and they look to see none other than Ami's mother, Saeko Mizuno, at the entrance of the door.

Saeko says, "Forgive me, I was observing while on my errand here."

Midori asks, "Are you a doctor here?"

Saeko responds, "No. I'm Saeko Mizuno. I'm from Juuban actually. I'm part of the team that's working on the SAO incident with my daughter."

Midori asks, surprised, "With your daughter?"

Saeko says, "Yes. You see, a very precious friend of hers is also trapped in SAO."

Suguha and Midori gasp and Midori says, "I see, Saeko-san."

Suguha asks, "Wait! Your daughter is working for the government."

Saeko responds, with a smile, "Yes, she has become well-versed in Full Dive technology. Ami is just about to enter college."

Midori asks, "Your daughter about to enter college and she is working for the government?"

Saeko says, "Just on this horrible incident. Her friend means the life to my Ami-chan. You see, Ami is a very smart girl and in fact, one of the smartest in the nation if not the world. However, like many genius, she, originally, didn't have a good 'social life' until her friend came and now, she is part of a group of very special friends."

Suguha says, "I see. This friend must be like a sister to her."

Saeko says, with a nod, "She is. That's why she is working so hard."

Midori asks, "How does your daughter get into college while she is working on this?"

Saeko says, with a weak smile, "By studying and reading books. My daughter, when she is stressed, studies or reads books to focus her mind which she is doing a lot now thanks to this whole mess. It is the only thing keeping her focused in this whole mess."

Suguha asks, "So, she calms down by studying and reading books?"

Saeko says, with a nod, "That's my sweet girl. She wishes to become a doctor just like me, but she is also very good with technology."

Midori says, with a weak smile, "Kazuto is the same way. He created his first computer when he was only ten years old."

Saeko says, amazed, "Oh, wow. That's pretty good."

Midori nods her head and she says, "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Midori Kirigaya."

Suguha says, "I'm Suguha Kirigaya." Suguha says, "And this is… my brother, Kazuto."

Saeko says, "Nice to meet you and hopefully, my daughter and one of her friends will figure out a way to end this nightmare. They have been studying the Full Dive technology day and night."

Midori says, "We can hope."

Saeko says, "You can't give up on your son, Midori-san. If he has survived this long, then he must be strong."

Suguha says, looking at him, "Yeah, he is strong."

Midori tells Saeko, "Thank you for your kind words, Saeko-san." Saeko nods her head and walks away in which Midori and her daughter look at Kazuto's pale form on the bed and continue to hope for the day that he will come home by whatever means in which they don't know that outside of the window of Kazuto's hospital room, there is a grey cat with a silver crescent moon sigil on top of its forehead and the grey cat is looking directly at Suguha before leaping away.

_**October 17, 2024, Floor 74, Floor 74 Dungeon**_

Usagi's POV

Within the dungeon, I continue to clash with my sword, Lunar Excelsior, against my foe, which is a huge overgrown lizard with helmet on his head, chest plate, curved sword, and a shield with freaky glowing red eyes. Why do monsters always have to have the freaky red eyes? Anyway, the lizard and I have been in this ridiculous 'dance' for a while now and it was getting real old and real fast. However, it makes an opening and I knew that I had to strike now. I used **Linear**, which is a rapier skills, which normally, with my type of sword, there was no way that you could use it, but thanks to my second Unique Skill, I managed to hit three times causing a critical hit to his face while causing little health damage, it gave me the opening that I needed since it caused the monster, drolly known as Lizardman Lord, to hesitate and I used **Horizontal Slash** on him. I slash that overgrown lizard from left to right, right to left, spin around and slash right to left again, and the sword then goes up in which a square of light then appears and flashes. After that, the overgrown lizard turns into 'data dust' and that's it. I gain 8120 EXP and 1000 Cor based on the pop-up that comes afterwards.

With that done and over, I put away my sword and I say, with a sigh, "What a day. I hope that Kirito is all right." I decide to see that if he is okay, but then again, he doesn't need me to see him since you rarely get one over Kirito since other than myself and a few others, we are the strongest players of the game. It has been nearly two years since this horrible 'death game' began and nearly four thousand people are dead. Dead because of my uncle. Dead because of his sick and twisted plans. It is a miracle that I survived. No, it isn't a miracle. I have the support of friends like Kirito, Asuna, Silica, and Lisbeth, the few friends that I have in SAO. And I have the support of my friends, the Sailor Scouts, and my beloved Darien-kun at home. I can't hear them, but I can feel them. They are at my real body and I can feel their hope for me flowing into me. It is the major reason that I survived in SAO and became so strong. I'm afraid of what they will think of me because SAO has changed me. A lot. However, I have to fulfill their hope and dream of me returning home. But not only that, I have to find my uncle and if necessary, I have to end him and his madness once for all. But something tells me that a long way off, however, I get the feeling that he is somewhere near… watching me… watching us. I try to shake it from my mind for now since most likely, he is on the top floor of Aincard to wait for the players that survive getting to the top to face him, the final boss. If my uncle was anything like I thought about him, he has a bit of a flare for the dramatic despite his calm and cool demeanor and in my experience as Sailor Moon, the 'big bad villain' at the end of some kind of 'maze' that he, she, or mostly, it uses against us, the heroines.

Keeping this out of my mind for now, I decide to head back and I had hoped to run into Kirito since most likely, like me, he is on the front lines, searching for the boss room, to report back to the other players to prepare for a boss raid. Thankfully, we have all gotten better and since the boss fight on floor sixty-seven, we haven't lost any players and I really hope to keep it that way. If any more people die in this horror that my uncle has created, I'm not sure if I will be able to live with myself.

_**October 17, 2024, Floor 74, Forest Area**_

Back to Narrator's POV

Within the forest area, our 'Black Swordsman', Kirito, is walking through the woods when he stops and looks to see Usagi, with her hood down, coming up from behind him.

Kirito says, "Hey, Usagi."

Usagi asks, "Hey? Is that all? I haven't seen you in a while and all you can say is hey?"

Kirito tells Usagi, "It's not like we haven't seen each other in months."

Usagi tells Kirito, with a giggle, "I'm just teasing, Kirito."

Kirito asks Usagi, "Heading back?"

Usagi says, "Yep. I've had no luck finding the boss room."

Kirito says, plainly, "Neither have I." As the two of them walk along, they hear something and the two of them use their Search Skills in which they see a monster cursor that says 'Ragout Rabbit'.

Usagi thinks in her mind, amazed, _"Whoa! You rarely see those around!"_ Kirito then takes out two throwing picks in which Usagi slowly and quietly steps out of the way. He uses his Throwing Skill to hit a nearby tree and the monster leap out in which it prepares to leave at top speed only to get hit by the second throwing pick that Kirito uses causing it to turn into data polygons in which Usagi shouts out, excitedly, "You got it!"

Kirito says, with a grin, "Yep!"

Usagi asks, "Did you…?"

Kirito goes through his items and he says, with a nod, "I sure did. Check it out." Kirito activates a trade prompt and Usagi checks the item shown in it.

Usagi yells out, amazed, "Oh, wow! This is S-class rare item!"

Kirito tells Usagi, "Hey, do you want the whole of Aincard to know?"

Usagi says, nervously, "Oops, sorry."

Kirito says, with a smile, "It's all right, Usagi. There is no one here. Our Search Skills would have detected them."

Usagi asks, with a nod, "Yeah, but here is a good question: What are you going to do with it?" Kirito thinks about it in which he sees Usagi drooling.

Kirito tells Usagi, "Usagi, you're drooling." Usagi yelps as she wipes her mouth and gives a nervous laugh as she rubs her head.

_**October 17, 2024, Floor 50, Algade**_

In Algade, the main town of Floor 50 of Aincard, Usagi, with her hood up to cover her face/head, and Kirito are inside of Agil's shop where they are in front of the man himself in which he looks in shock at the trade prompt screen and namely at one item.

Agil says, "No way! This is an S-class rare item. The first time that I had ever seen one! Hey, Kirito, don't you have all of the money that you need. I'll buy, but wouldn't you like it for dinner? This is one in a million chance."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Sure, but I'm not sure if I will ever get another one."

Agil says, "Then keep it, bro."

Kirito responds, "But in order to prepare a S-class item, you need a high enough cooking skill which we don't have."

Agil responds, "Good point. We would just burn it."

Usagi asks, drolly, "What am I? Chopped liver?"

Agil says, "Oh, yeah. You have high enough cooking skill."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Around nine hundred to nine hundred and fifty I think."

Agil says, with a whistle, "Not bad."

Usagi tells Kirito, with a glare, "And by the way, Kirito, if you think that it is useless skill, keep your mouth and your thoughts to yourself. Sure, the NPC restaurants are all right, but a girl can't survive on bread and drink alone, you know? After a while, it gets kind of 'bland' and plus, like you, I spend a lot of time on the field and I have to sleep in safe areas in forests and dungeons in which I don't get a chance to buy food after a day's work."

Agil says, with a nod, "She has a point, bro."

Kirito says, nervously, "Okay, I got it."

Agil asks, "So, why not share it with Usagi?"

Kirito responds, "I guess that she doesn't remember THAT incident."

Usagi yelps in shock and she replies, nervously, "You remember, huh?"

Agil says, with a nod, "Oh, I get it. This is payback."

Kirito says, with a nod, "You got it."

Usagi sticks her tongue out at Kirito and she says, "Jerk!" Kirito and Agil smirk at Usagi, who pouts under her hood, but she then notice someone coming towards them.

Kirito feels a tap on his shoulder and a familiar female voice says, "Kirito." Everyone looks to see Asuna and another man with long black hair tied in a ponytail and wearing a standard Knights of the Blood uniform in which he seemed to be in his twenties, but due to wrinkles on his face making seem older in front of them.

Kirito grabs Asuna's hand and he says, with a smile, "I found my chef."

Asuna asks, "What's that now?" The other man then glares at Kirito and Kirito hastily removes his hand in which Usagi look at him.

Kirito says, "Hey, it's Asuna. Seeing you in a dump like this is beyond weird."

Usagi thinks in her mind, drolly and with a mental face fault, _"Seriously, Kirito?"_

Asuna says, irritated, "Oh, save it. I came here to see that you are alive. You know, it is almost time for the next raid."

Kirito responds, "I'm on your friend list. If you want to see that I'm alive, you can check that. And aren't you concerned about Usagi?"

Asuna responds, with a smile, "Unlike you, I know that Usagi will still be alive because I know that despite her being a solo player just like you as long as she is away from you, she won't do crazy things since you are that kind of bad influence on her." Kirito winches and Agil and Usagi snicker at him. Asuna then asks, "Anyway, what are you up to? What's this about a chef?"

Kirito says, "About that. I was wondering about your cooking skill."

Asuna says, with a smirk, "Just mastered it last week."

Agil and Kirito give look of surprise and Usagi says, "Wow! You're good, Asuna! I'm around only nine-hundred or so for me." 

Asuna tells Usagi, "That's great, Usagi! You'll master it in no time."

Kirito says, bringing up a trade prompt, "If you are that good, then I need a favor."

When Asuna looks at the screen, she gasps in shock and asks, stunned, "You… You got a Ragout Rabbit?"

Kirito responds, with a smirk, "I'll trade you. If you cook it up for me, I'll let you have a bite."

Usagi says, drolly, "How generous, Kirito."

However, Asuna grabs Kirito by the collar and she tells him, sternly, "Half! Deal?!"

Kirito says, nervously, "Yeah."

Asuna says, excitedly, "Yeah! All right!"

Kirito tells Agil, "Sorry, man, you heard the lady."

Agil says, "Yeah, it's cool, but you have to allow me to have a bite! I thought that we were tight man!"

Kirito responds, with a smirk, "I'll write you up a review, but only two pages! Promise!"

Usagi tells Kirito, "That's cold, Kirito." Usagi, Kirito, Asuna, and the KOB member walk around and into the streets of Algade.

Asuna asks, "Where am I going to cook it?"

Kirito says, nervously, "Well…"

Asuna says, "I'm guessing not your place, right? You own any cook wear."

Usagi tells Asuna, with a sigh, "The cook wear isn't the problem, Usagi. With Kirito, it is like living with a little kid."

Kirito says, drolly, "Thanks a lot."

Asuna says, with a sigh, "Okay, since the ingredient is special, we can use my place." Kirito gives a gasp of shock and Asuna tells the KOB member, "Thank you for escorting me. You may go."

But the KOB member responds, "I'm sorry, ma'am. I can't allow you to go home to a shady character."

Asuna responds, "I don't know the extent of his 'shadiness', but I know that he is quite skilled. In fact, he is ten levels over you, Kuradeel."

The KOB member shouts out, "What? Ma'am, are you implying that I'm inferior to him?" The KOB member then asks, "Oh, wait! I know! He is one of those beaters, isn't he?"

Kirito asks, "Yeah, what about me?"

The KOB member, Kuradeel, says, "You shouldn't go with him, ma'am! All his kind care about are themselves! Nothing good can come from scum like that!"

Usagi asks, annoyed, "And who are you to judge him like that pal? Do you know him personally?"

Kuradeel says, "If I were YOU, I wouldn't be talking little miss…!"

Asuna says, sternly, "Kuradeel, I am second in command of the Knights of the Blood! I am ordering you to go home! Understood?"

Kuradeel gives a look of surprise, Asuna then goes over to Kirito, grabs him by the collar, and Kirito yelps out, as he is getting dragged away, "Whoa! Are you sure about this, Asuna?"

Asuna responds, plainly, "Of course." Usagi follows them in which Kirito and Usagi look back at Kuradeel in which the nasty glare that he gives them makes Usagi quite concerned. At the teleport gate of Algade, Usagi is preparing to see Asuna and Kirito off to Asuna's home in Selmburg, the main town of Floor 61 of Aincard.

Kirito asks, "Are you sure, Usagi?"

Usagi says, with a kind tone, "Yeah. Anyway, I'm the famous 'White Valkyrie'. I've got a 'reputation' to hold up."

Asuna tells Usagi, with a kind smile, "You are an inspiration to many players, Usagi."

Usagi replies, "I'm not sure about that Asuna." Usagi says, "Anyway, I'm going to visit Liz to see if I can get an upgrade on a few of my weapons."

Kirito says, "Okay. See you later, Usagi."

Usagi gives a nod and Usagi tells Asuna, seriously, "Asuna, about that guy…"

Asuna asks, "Kuradeel?"

Usagi gives a nod and she says, "Be careful around him, Asuna. He gives me the creeps."

Asuna says, with a smile, "Well, there are a few guild members that say the same thing. I'm sure that it will be all right." Asuna then says, "Teleport: Selmburg!" Asuna and Kirito then vanish in orbs of blue light and Usagi can only hope that Asuna's words ring true.

Usagi then gets onto the teleport gate and she says, "Teleport: Lindarth!" Soon after, Usagi vanishes and teleports to another floor of Aincard to visit another friend of hers, the blacksmith Lisbeth.

_**October 18, 2024, Floor 74, Kamdet**_

On Floor 74 of Aincard, we find ourselves at the teleport gate of Kamdet, the main town of this floor of Aincard, where Usagi teleport in and she finds Kirito waiting by the teleport gate.

Usagi comes over and she asks, "Kirito?"

Kirito says, seeing Usagi, "Hey, Usagi. Morning."

Usagi asks, "You look tired? What's up?"

Kirito yawns and he says, "Couldn't sleep."

Usagi asks Kirito, "What are you doing here?"

Kirito responds, "Waiting for Asuna?"

Usagi asks, with a sly smirk and tone, "Really?"

Kirito says, "It isn't like that Usagi." Kirito then explains that after eating a yummy stew made from the Ragout Rabbit, in which Usagi was completely jealous of Kirito about, Kirito then explains on how Asuna 'scared' him to joining into a party with her.

When Kirito is done, Usagi can't help to laugh and giggle and Usagi says, "Oh, man! Asuna has got you so whipped!"

Kirito says, drolly, "Thanks a lot, Usagi." Kirito says, "Anyway, she is late."

Just then the teleport gate glows, there is a female scream, and a female voice shout out, "Look out!" Just then something or someone slams into Kirito knocking him to the ground and Usagi leaps back in surprise causing her to stumble and fall on her butt.

Usagi asks, "Man! What is it with me and falling on my butt?"

Kirito grunts out, "What is this thing?" Kirito then puts his hands on something, squeezes, and he says, feeling something soft, "Squishy." There is another female scream and Kirito is sent flying in which he bounces off the ground several times before slamming into statue on a podium in which a violet window with the words 'Immortal Object' pop up.

Usagi winches and she thinks, _"Ouch! That's got to hurt! Good thing that we are in a safe zone or Kirito would really be dead. However, it serves him right for touching something or should I say someone before looking."_ When Kirito regains his senses and looks ahead, he sees Asuna with a very cross look on her face, which is being nice, and Kirito notices her with her arms around her chest causing him to realize what he did.

Kirito then becomes really nervous and Kirito says, nervously, "Hi, Asuna."

Asuna becomes even more enrage and Usagi nearly face faults in which she thinks, _"Really, Kirito. You put her hand on her 'forbidden territory' and that's what you have got to say?"_ But then there is another glow from the teleport gate and Asuna runs over behind Kirito in which the glow stops to reveal Kuradeel. When Kuradeel notices Asuna with Kirito, he gives an annoyed look and Usagi thinks in her mind, drolly, _"Great. Here comes Mister Personality."_

Kuradeel asks, "Why are you behaving like this, ma'am? I'm only following orders, you understand?" Kuradeel says, "Now, let's go back to headquarters."

Asuna asks, "I won't. Especially not with you, Kuradeel. This is getting ridiculous! And why were you wandering my house?" Kirito and Usagi gasp in shock and Usagi looks at Kuradeel with a disgusted expression.

Kuradeel says, "You have a nasty habit of leaving without any warning, so, part of my mission was to keep an eye on you in Selmburg."

Asuna yells out, "What? Who ordered this? It wasn't the commander!"

Kuradeel responds, with a smirk, "With all due respect, it is my job to protect you no matter where you are including your home."

Asuna says, irritated tone in her voice, "No, it doesn't, you idiot!"

Usagi says, "That's not protection! That's harassment in high degree, jerk!"

Kuradeel responds, with a sneer, "Stay out of guild affairs, you wench!"

Usagi asks, with a snort that was uncharacteristic of her during her time as Sailor Moon back IRL (A/N: That's short for 'In Real Life'.), "Or what, you sexist jerk?"

Kuradeel growls at Usagi, but he goes over to Asuna and Kirito and he says, "I wish that you would be more understanding, ma'am." He then grabs Asuna by right hand in a forceful manner and he says, "Now, let's return to headquarters." However, Usagi grabs Kuradeel's wrist, wrenches his hand off Asuna's wrist, and let's go of Kuradeel's wrist.

Usagi tells Kuradeel, "What right do you have to treat your SUPERIOR OFFICER in that manner, pal? She is second in command and you are her mere guard!"

Kuradeel tells Usagi, irritated, "How dare you…?"

Kirito tells Kuradeel, "My friend is right, pal." When Kuradeel looks at Kirito, he says, with an intense glare, "You have no right to treat your superior officer like a subordinate, pal! You are just her guard and she is your superior officer! I think doing such a thing is called insubordination."

Kuradeel shouts out, annoyed tone in his voice, "You wretched brat!"

Kirito tells Kuradeel, "Anyway, I'll be 'borrowing' your guild's second in command for the day, so, you don't have to worry about her protection. I'll take reasonability and I think that the 'White Valkyrie' helping me will make sure that she is safe. It's not like we are going on a boss raid, so, you can go now."

Kuradeel yells out, angrily, "Insolate punk! Do you know who I am? I'm a member of the noble Knights of the Blood Oath! A low level player couldn't protect her."

Usagi says, "If he is low level, then you are 'low rate', pal."

Kuradeel glares at Usagi and Kirito says, "And it seems like a 'low level player' like me can do a better job than you since I will do it the right way and not be like some kind of sick stacker."

Kuradeel gains an enraged look and he says, "You have got a big mouth, kid. So, I'm going to give you a chance to prove how tough you really are." Kuradeel goes through his player menu and a prompt appears in front of Kirito that says 'Duel Application' in which Kirito looks at Asuna causing her to nod.

Kirito asks, "Are you sure?"

Asuna says, "Don't worry. I'll tell the commander on how this happened." Kirito then pushes the 'yes' button and makes the condition 'First Strike' in which a large 'sign' that says 'Duel' with the names and pictures of Kuradeel and Kirito appear with a sixty second timer that starts to count down.

Kuradeel draws a large two handed sword and he says, "Now, please step back ma'am. I'm going to show once and for all that I'm the only one able to protect you."

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"What a blowhard."_ Kirito draws his sword, Elucidator, from its sheath as the crowd assembles, the two of them get into stances, and when the time hits zero, Kuradeel and Kirito attack each other with Kuradeel using **Avalanche**, a two handed Sword Skill, and Kirito attacks with **Sonic Leap**. As they strike at each other, Kuradeel smiles, thinking that he has won, but Kirito doesn't strike Kuradeel himself, he strikes his sword at a certain point and they stop as the clash ends which has Kuradeel's sword cut in half.

There are gasps and Kuradeel says, "I can't believe it." As the sheath of the sword shatters into data polygons, Usagi shakes her head.

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"That's what you get for choosing a sword with more style than substance, pal."_

Kirito puts his sword back in its sheath and he says, looking at Kuradeel, who has fallen to his knees in shock, "If you want to try again with another weapon, I'll be glad to try you on or we can call it a day." Kuradeel opens up his menu, materializes a dagger, and he charges at Kirito, who prepares to draw his sword to defend himself, but the dagger is knocked out of his hands by Usagi.

Kuradeel shouts out, "How dare you?"

Asuna then booms out, sternly, "Kuradeel!" Kuradeel winches as he looks at Asuna, who has a stern look in her eyes. Asuna tells Kuradeel, "You've already lost, Kuradeel."

Kuradeel yells out, "I don't know how, but he cheated somehow! You saw him destroy my sword! He used some kind of trick! There was no way that I could have lost to a pathetic beater like him!"

Usagi says, annoyed, "Hey, jerk! Don't blame Kirito for breaking your pathetic sword!" Kuradeel glares at her and she says, "You are the one that chose such a stupid sword. There was no way that a sword like that is for combat. It is just for show! Kirito saw that and saw the weak point in which he attacked it! There is nothing cheating about that! You are just a sore loser! And you call yourself a member of the Knights of the Blood Oath, huh? That's a disgrace!"

Asuna says, "In which I am liable to agree."

Kuradeel says, shocked, "Ma'am…"

Asuna shouts out, sternly, "Don't give me that Kuradeel! You are ordered to resign right now! Do it!"

Kuradeel growls, doesn't say a word, and he says, "I resign." Soon after, another prompt that shows Kirito as the winner of the duel appears.

Asuna tells Kuradeel, "Now, Kuradeel, as second in command, I am relieving you as your duties as my bodyguard. You are order to return to headquarters and await further orders in which we will be discussing your actions with the commander and the rest of the guild."

Kuradeel says, shocked, "You can't be serious." Kuradeel glares at Kirito and Usagi with great rage making Usagi quite nervous and he slumps as he goes over to the teleport gate in which he says, "Teleport: Granzam." He then vanishes a flash of blue light and Asuna faints into Kirito's arms with a major sigh. As a cloaked figure vanishes from the crowd with a sinister smile, Asuna gets to her feet.

Usagi asks, "Long day, huh?"

Asuna responds, with a nod, "Yeah." Asuna tells Kirito, "Sorry about getting you and Usagi into that mess."

Kirito says, "It's all right."

Usagi asks, "Are you going to be okay?"

Asuna says, "Yeah. The guild is getting on my nerves. Maybe it is because I'm so focused on clearing the game or maybe I'm so demanding on the other guild members."

Kirito tells Asuna, "I'm not sure if I can say this, since I'm a solo player, but would your guild have gotten as far if you did anything different?" Asuna looks at Kirito and he says, "Anyway, if you want to hang up with a 'loser' like me and a 'Meatball Head' like Usagi, who has the right to complain? In my opinion, no one has the right to complain."

Asuna says, with a smile, "Wow. Thank you for the opinion on the subject. Okay, I'll take a day off from the guild and you can play forward for Usagi and me today."

Kirito asks, "Wait! Aren't we supposed to take turns as forward?"

Asuna replies, with a sly smile, "Sorry, it is my day off, remember? And Usagi isn't in our party, so, she gets to do what she wants."

Kirito yells out, "Oh, come on!" Usagi and Asuna giggle at Kirito's 'displeasure' as they prepare to head off into this floor's dungeon.

_**October 18, 2024, Floor 74, Dungeon**_

Later on, inside of the Floor 74 Dungeon, Asuna and Kirito are facing off against a monster known as a Demonic Servant, a skeleton type monster with a sword and shield with it attempting a **Horizontal Slash**, but it fails in which Asuna gets an opening for fast strikes with her rapier including **Linear** which don't do much damage, but they do well to cause a hesitation in the monster in which Kirito switches him and defeats the monster with a **Horizontal Slash** of his own.

After the battle is done and the experience and money are given out between them, Asuna says, "Good job."

Kirito says, "You, too."

Just then Usagi's voice shouts out, "Kirito! Asuna!" Kirito and Asuna look to see Usagi coming towards them.

Asuna tells Usagi, "We're done here, Usagi. How are you doing?"

Usagi responds, "Asuna, there is something that you and Kirito need to see."

Kirito and Asuna become curious and Asuna asks, her eyes widen, "Usagi, did you…?"

Usagi nods her head and she says, "Yeah, I think so. Follow me." Kirito and Asuna follow Usagi until they are in front of set of huge doors with creepy designs on it.

Kirito says, "You're right, Usagi. You've found the boss room."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "I wish that I didn't. These doors are just so creepy."

Asuna asks, "So, what should we do? Should we take a look?"

Kirito says, "We came all this way and besides, boss monsters don't leave the rooms that they guard. I think that we will be okay if we take a peek."

Usagi says, "I was afraid that you would say that Kirito."

Asuna says, with a nod, "Okay."

Kirito says, "Have a teleport crystal ready just in case."

Usagi says, taking out a teleport crystal, "You know it, buster." Asuna and Kirito also take out teleport crystals and all three of them have their weapons in their other hands in which they push open the doors and enter the room which is completely dark.

There doesn't seem to be anything there and Kirito says, "There is nothing here."

Kirito steps forward and Asuna asks, "Wait! What are you doing?"

Kirito says, "I'm going to take a closer look. Don't worry, I won't too far. We need to know what kind of boss that we are facing."

Asuna says, "We know, but…" However, then the dark blue flames light up the room and a massive demonic monster is revealed dark blue skin, a tail resembling a cobra, and horns of a mountain goat with an equally massive Zanbato with glowing eyes in which the identification for this boss monster is 'The Gleam Eyes' with the distinctive 'The' in its name used for boss monsters and it has four health bars in which it give a mighty nightmarish roar in which Usagi, Kirito, and Asuna run away as fast as their legs can carrying them. Later on, within a safe area, Kirito, Asuna, and Usagi, with her hood down, are breathing heavily to recover their strength.

Usagi yells out, "That thing was frightening and frightening huge!"

Asuna says, "I know, Usagi. That one is going to be tough."

Kirito says, "Yeah. He may have that one big sword, but he must have a ton of special attacks."

Asuna says, "We are going to have to use tanks and keep switching to wear it down."

Kirito says, "Yeah. It also wouldn't hurt to have ten shield users."

Asuna asks, suspiciously, "Shield users, huh?"

Kirito asks, "What's wrong?"

Asuna says, "You are, Kirito. You are hiding something."

Kirito becomes nervous and he asks, "What are you talking about?"

Asuna says, "The biggest advantage of using a one-handed sword is the ability to use a shield with it and as long as I have known you, you haven't used one. I don't use one since it would slow down my rapier and Usagi is similar to me in that regard with others not using them since they feel that it looks funny. And how come you aren't using the sword that you commissioned from Liz? Very suspicious."

Kirito becomes nervous and Usagi thinks in her mind, nervously, _"I told you that this would bite you in the ass, Kirito."_

However, Asuna smiles and she says, "Well, whatever. It's rude to ask people to justify their skills." Kirito gives a sigh of relief and she says, going through her player menu, "Anyway, since it is so late, might as well have lunch here."

Kirito asks, "Really? Did you make it yourself?"

Asuna says, with a smile, "Yep. But you had better take off your gloves before you eat." Kirito does so and Asuna asks Usagi, "Care to join us?"

Usagi responds, with a smile while going through her player menu, "I'm okay, Asuna." Usagi then goes through her player menu and produces two baskets with a lot of food in them in which Kirito and Asuna look at her in surprise causing her to ask, "What?! I'm a growing lady here!" Kirito and Asuna giggle at Usagi as she lowers her hood and starts to take out the food that's in her baskets and starts to eat while Kirito eats the sandwich that Asuna gave her.

Kirito says, awe-struck, "Delicious." Kirito asks Asuna, "How did you get it so good?"

Asuna says, "A whole year worth of study. Aincard has everything that you need and I got the favors right by getting right parameters in the favor recreation engine."

Usagi says, with a smile, "Which she helped me do. If it wasn't for her, I would be stuck with plain old NPC food all the time."

Asuna says, with a smile, "No problem, Usagi." Asuna then takes out two bottles in which she gives Kirito a sample to taste in which the first one was mayonnaise and the other, to his enjoyment, was soy sauce in which he sticks the finger containing liquid into his mouth causing Asuna to blush and quickly pull out her finger in which she blushes madly and she then can't help to giggle at Kirito's look of contentment.

Kirito says, "Amazing! You know you could make a mint on that!"

Asuna asks, "You think it's that good?"

Kirito says, "Wait! But then there would be nothing for me!"

Asuna says, with a sigh, "My god. You are so greedy. If you like that much, I could make more." Just then Usagi and Kirito sense players approaching in which she whips her hood back on to cover her face and puts her food back in her item storage in which they look to see none other than Klein and his guild, Fuurinkazan, come into the safe area.

Klein sees Kirito and he yells out, excitedly, "Hey, Kirito!"

Klein goes over and Kirito asks, "Hey, Klein. Still alive I see?"

Klein says, "Well, that's a nice greeting. You are the same as ever." When he notices Usagi, he says, "Hold up! You are a solo player, what are you…?" Klein then gasps when he sees Asuna and he became speechless.

Kirito says, "I thought that you met at one of the boss fights. This is Klein of the Fuurinkazan guild and this is Asuna of the Knights of the Blood Oath."

Usagi waves her hand in front of Klein's face and Usagi says, nervously, "I think that no one is home, Kirito."

Klein stands at attention and he says, nervously, "Hi, I'm Klein… I'm twenty-four and single, ma'am… and I…" Kirito then bashes him in the waist and Usagi groans at this.

The other members shout out in unison, "Boss!"

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"Oh, boy! Something tells me that he is the good natured, kind, and hopeless romantic type. Mina-chan would love to meet him."_ The other members of Klein's guild assemble around Kirito in a threatening manner.

But then they shout out in unison, "Oh, wow! You are really that Asuna!"

Usagi does an anime face fault and she thinks, _"They got over that quick!"_ The members of Klein's guild try a 'meet and greet' with Kirito holding them back.

Kirito says, nervously, "It's okay. They are really great guys. But I don't know about Klein…" Kirito then yelps as Klein stops his foot and he yells out, irritated, "What's the big idea?!"

Klein says, "That's payback you weasel." Asuna giggles at this display and he asks, looking at Usagi, "And who is this person? From what I can tell, she is a girl all right."

Kirito says, nervously, "Well, she's Usagi and…"

One of Klein's guild shouts out, "Holy shit! You are the 'White Valkyrie', aren't you?!"

Usagi yelps nervously and Klein yells out, looking at Usagi, "What?! You're shitting me!"

Usagi says, nervously, "That's me."

There are gasps and Klein shouts out, shaking Kirito by his coat collar, "What the fuck Kirito?! You are working with the 'White Valkyrie?! Wait! You called her Usagi, didn't you?! You know her real name?! You know the real name of the famous 'White Valkyrie' herself?! That's like one of the greatest mysteries of Aincard!"

Usagi thinks in her mind, nervously, _"That's what I get for becoming so 'famous'. Mina-chan would have a field day with this!"_

Klein asks, "What's the deal Kirito?"

Kirito responds, nervously, "Well, Usagi and I have been friends since early in the game…"

There are gasps from Klein and his guild and Klein shouts out, stunned, "Are you serious?! You are friends with her?! Dude, there are rumors that a few people know her true name, but it isn't known that anyone has seen her face! Hey, wait! That means that you know what she looks like, don't you?!" Kirito, Asuna, and Usagi become nervous, but then everyone hears footsteps in which everyone looks to see a group of grey armored soldiers coming up into the safe area.

Kirito says, "It's an army."

Klein says, "It's the big guild that runs floor one."

Asuna says, "They were slaughtered on floor twenty-five and ever since then, they have been trying to build up their numbers. I haven't seen them in a while."

When the troopers stop in the safe area, one of them, with a red sash one, says, "At ease!" The rest of them drop to the ground in exhaustion.

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"They're exhausted. They aren't used to fighting in the front line areas."_

The trooper with the slash comes over and he says, "I'm with the Aincard Liberation Army. I'm Lieutenant-Colonel Kobatz."

Usagi thinks in her mind, confused, _"Army? I thought that it was a nickname."_

Kirito says, "Kirito. Solo."

The leader of the armored soldiers, Kobatz, responds, "Sure, you are. Have you cleared the area up ahead?"

Kirito says, "Yeah. And we have a map leading to the boss room."

Kobatz says, "Then hand over that map and we will be on our way."

Klein yells out, "You want us to just give it to you? Do you know how much of a pain in the ass that mapping really is?"

Kobatz says, "We share our information and resources with civilian players all the time and we don't charge a thing for it! We maintain order in this order so that all players can leave this world as quickly as possible! Therefore, it is your duty to cooperate with us! So, hand over that map!"

Usagi retorts, "When was that, pal?" When Kobatz looks at Usagi, he gains a sneer and she says, "That's not what I have heard. From what I have heard, you are TAKING resources from 'civilian players' especially those that stayed in the Town of Beginnings and don't level up out of the fear of dying. And if you want us to leave here, why haven't you been on the front lines for about a year? Maybe it is your duty to work under us to make up for all the time that you wasted building up your power while leaving us to do the hard work."

Kobatz shouts out, angrily, "How dare you?! I know who you are! And we wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for your fucking family! So, you have no right to talk to us in that manner and in my book, if anyone has to die, it should have been you!"

Asuna yells out, angrily, "That's enough out of you!"

Klein says, putting his hand on his sword, "You have got some nerve to talk to a poor girl like that, asshole!"

Kirito holds up his hand and he says, "I was going to go public with the map when we got back to town anyway."

As Kirito brings up his player menu, Klein says, "Seriously, Kirito? You are being way to nice."

Kirito says, "I don't care about making money about map data." Kirito then transfers the map data to Kobatz.

Kobatz says, "Thanks for cooperating."

He turns away and Kirito shouts out, "Hold it!" Kobatz turns back only to have Kirito's sword inches from his face and deadly glare right at him.

Kirito asks, with a deadly glare, "However, if you dare to talk about any of my friend like that again, I won't be so nice. Understood?" Kobatz gives a nervous look as Kirito puts his sword away and Kobatz just snorts as he returns to his troop. Kirito tells him, "By the way, if you are thinking of taking on the boss, I would think again."

Kobatz retorts, with a firm tone, "That's my decision to make."

Kirito says, surprised, "Hey, pal! We took a look inside there and you can't beat that thing if your troops are half dead! Look at them! They're exhausted!"

Kobatz shouts out, strongly, "Nonsense! My men are tougher than that! They won't quit until I say so!" Kobatz shouts out, "On your feet! Move!" The Army troopers groan as they struggle to their feet.

Usagi thinks in her mind, concerned, _"That guy is going to his soldiers killed including himself."_

Klein asks, "Oh, man. Are they going to be okay?"

Asuna asks, "I'm sure that they will be all right. They won't rush the boss without checking it out, right?"

Kirito says, "Maybe we should keep an eye on them anyway." Usagi and the others look at Kirito, surprised, and he retorts, "I don't know who is nicer: You or me?" As Kirito heads out with Klein's guild following, Usagi and Asuna prepare to follow them.

Klein says, kindly, "Hold on." When Usagi and Asuna stop, Klein says, "Anyway, Asuna, I got a favor to ask you and Usagi."

Usagi responds, "Yes?"

Klein tells Usagi, "How close are you to Kirito?"

Usagi responds, "He is the first friend that I made here and that means a lot to me. I had a lot of friends back IRL and I miss them so much. It is for them and my family along with the man that I love that I became determined to survive and get out of here, but they are IRL and I'm trapped here. If it wasn't for friends like Kirito and Asuna, I don't know what kind of mental shape I would be in."

Asuna says, with a smile, "No problem, Usagi."

Klein says, "I see. Well, I'm not sure about you, but Kirito can be hard to talk to, he's a loner, and addicted to combat."

Usagi says, "That's Kirito to a 'K', Klein-san."

Klein says, with a smile, "Yeah, but he is a good guy. I hope that you and Asuna-san will take good care of him."

Asuna says, with a smile, "Okay."

Usagi says, "You don't need to ask, Klein-san. He is like a brother to me."

Klein says, "Thanks. Both of you." Soon after, Asuna, Usagi, and Klein rush out to join with the others and later on, they are fighting a group of Lizardman Lords, but they are quickly defeated.

Usagi says, "You and your friends did great, Klein-san. I can see why you and your guild are among the best of the best."

Klein says, with a grin, "You are quite good yourself. It's no wonder you are called the 'White Valkyrie', Usagi-san."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "I wish that you wouldn't call me that, Klein-san."

Klein says, "Anyway, that's the last of them. The only thing left is the boss room. Maybe they used a teleport crystal or something to head back to base." However, a male scream is then heard from up ahead.

Usagi says, "I really don't think so, Klein-san!"

Kirito says, "Asuna! Usagi!" Asuna and Usagi nod their heads as they take off at top speed into the distance.

Klein says, "Hey!" However, the monsters are re-spawning causing Klein and his friends to get under guard to prepare to take care of them before they can follow Kirito, Asuna, and Usagi, who are racing to the boss room.

As they hear more horrific screams, Usagi thinks in his mind, _"Why? Why? It's insane!"_ The three of them see the door to the boss room open and they gasp to see a horror show in the worst form as The Gleam Eyes, only lost one of its four health bars, just pounds on the Army troops, who are missing two members, in which with one swing another goes down with critical damage to his HP.

Kirito shouts out, "Don't just stand there! Use your teleport crystals!"

One of the Army troopers replies, "We can't! The crystals aren't working!"

Usagi, Asuna, and Kirito gasp and Usagi asks, shocked, "An anti-crystal zone? In a boss area?" Usagi thinks in her mind, horrified, _"No! But that means… The two missing members…"_ She doesn't want to believe it, but in her heart, she knows that they are dead and pain strikes in her heart as more good people are killed by her uncle's death game once again.

Asuna says, "I've never heard of this trap being in a boss room before."

Kirito remembers the horrors that befell the Moonlit Black Cats on the day of their demise and Kirito is brought out of his memories when Kobatz shouts out, "The Aincard Liberation Army doesn't know the word 'retreat'! Keep fighting!"

Usagi shouts out, horrified, "What?! Are you insane! Get out of there!"

Klein arrives on the scene and he asks, "What's going on here?"

Klein gasps at the scene before him and Kirito says, "They can't use their teleportation crystal! We could distract the boss, but going in there is too risky."

Usagi says, "But we need to do something, Kirito! If we don't do anything fast, they are going to get slaughtered! This will be a massacre!"

However, Kobatz shouts out, "Ready! Charge!"

The troops leap forward to attack and Kirito shouts out, horrified, "Don't do it!"

Usagi shouts out, pleadingly, "No, stop!" The Gleam Eyes unleashes a breath attack that stops them and another assault sends the troopers into the ground in which it gives another swing causing Kobatz to fly through the air before landing in front of Usagi, Asuna, Kirito, and Klein with a sickening 'thud'.

Kirito and Usagi run over to him and Kirito says, "Hey, hang on!" However, his helmet shatters in front of them, revealing his face, and Kirito gasps in horror.

Kobatz says, weakly, "I can't believe it… impossible…" He then shatters into hundreds of data polygons signing his death and Usagi shakes her head in disbelief and horror while Asuna covers her mouth in horror.

Asuna says, weakly and horrified, "No…" There is another scream of horror and they look to see the boss monster looming another Army trooper preparing to slaughter him without mercy. Asuna says, "No… I can't…" With tears in her eyes, Usagi is straining to restrain herself, but Asuna, unable to bare this horror any longer, screams out, drawing her rapier, "No!"

Kirito shouts out, "Asuna!" Kirito then sees Usagi whip out her sword and he yells out, "Usagi!"

Kirito rushes after them and Klein says, "Whatever happens, happens! What the fuck!" Asuna then strikes the back of The Gleam Eyes with a five strike **Linear**, but the boss monsters turns its attention to Asuna and Asuna barely spins out of the way of its blade, however, Asuna gets plastered in the face by its free hand turned into a fist, knocking her to the ground.

Usagi roars out, "Leave her alone!" The Gleam Eyes gets struck in the face by three knives from Usagi and it roars out in irritated more than pain while Usagi slashes at its feet with her blade and yelp as it tries to stomp her causing her to trip and fall to the ground on her bottom in which she has no time to relax as The Gleam Eyes brings down its blade on her. Usagi rolls out of the way and she yelps out, "A little help here!" Kirito comes in and manages to slash to its chest in which he leaps back.

Kirito screams out at Asuna, "Get back!" Asuna leaps out of the way while Klein and his guild struggle to get the weakened surviving Army troopers out of the boss room. The Gleam Eyes sees this and tries to attack, but a heavy strike from Kirito and another from Usagi stop him in his tracks. The Gleam Eyes then focuses his attention on Kirito and the two of them fight, but Kirito isn't a stamina type and his health is starting to go down a significant rate.

Asuna yells out, "Get out of there!"

Klein shouts out, "Kirito!" Usagi then comes in with a slash to its back allowing Kirito to leap out of the way.

Kirito thinks in his mind, _"The only way to end this if I use it, but…"_ Kirito then looks at Klein and Asuna as well as the Army troopers.

Usagi shouts out, "Kirito, use IT! I'm using mine!"

Kirito asks, stunned, "What?!"

Usagi shouts out, "Asuna! Klein-san! Please, give us ten seconds!"

Klein says, with a nod, "Okay! Got it!"

Asuna says, "Right, Usagi!"

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland' starts)

As Klein and Asuna distract The Gleam Eyes, Usagi and Kirito activate their player menus and goes through the skills and equipment screens as quickly as they are able while Klein takes a significant hit and Asuna tries her best to distract the boss monster.

Usagi says, "Ready here!"

Kirito says, "Same here!"

Usagi says, "I'll go first! Kirito, you follow me and we don't have time to argue!" Usagi then rushes forward and she shouts out, "Asuna, switch out now!" Asuna leaps out of the way while another sheath with Usagi's Elucidator sword appears attached to her right side in which she draws it with and into her free hand in which she slashes the chest of The Gleam Eyes twice causing it to stumble back. It recovers and Usagi blocks its massive blade with her two swords and manages to throw it back. Usagi shouts out, "Kirito, now!"

Kirito shouts out, "Switch, Usagi!" Usagi rolls out of the way while Kirito, welding his Elucidator in one hand and the sword that he had made by Lisbeth, Dark Repulser, jumps into the fray to take advantage of the opening made by Usagi.

"**Starburst Stream!**"

Kirito, using both swords at once, unleashes a powerful combo of slashes and cuts on The Gleam Eyes much to the shock of Asuna and Klein in which Klein asks, "What kind of technique is that?!"

As Kirito continues his assault on the boss monster, he thinks, _"Faster! I've got to go faster!"_ Kirito continues to strike hard, but the monster strikes back hard with Kirito striking hard and fast with both swords in which the monster grabs one of Kirito's swords with his free hand, but Kirito uses the other to impale The Gleam Eyes before it can strike him with its massive sword. Time seems to slow and stop for a moment, but then the boss monster shatters into data polygons to signify its defeat. Kirito asks, weakly, "Is it over?" Just then a large 'Congratulations' sign appear in the room and a screen showing the items, experience, and money that Kirito appears in front of his eyes, but he isn't focused on that. He looks to see that he has just a few small bits of health before collapsing from pure exhaustion.

Usagi shouts out, shocked, "Kirito!"

Usagi and Asuna race over in which Asuna shouts out, concerned, "Kirito! Kirito, wake up! Kirito!" Kirito groans as he slowly wakes up and he goes into a sitting position.

Usagi tells Kirito, "Hey, don't sit up so fast! I'm healing you, you crazy nut!"

Kirito notices that his health bar was at the half-way point, in which Kirito notes that Usagi is using her Medic skill to allow her Battle Healing to quickly enhance his own to recover his health quickly, and he asks, "Ow. My head. That was close. How long was I out?"

Asuna says, with tears in her eyes, "Just a few second. You crazy idiot!" Asuna hugs him and cries on his shoulder.

Kirito asks, with a kind smile, "Hey, easy. You will take the last of my HP, so, don't hug me so hard, okay?"

Klein comes over and when Kirito looks at him, he says, solemnly, "Kobatz and two of his men didn't make it."

Kirito says, solemnly, "We haven't lost anyone in a boss fight since floor sixty-seven."

Klein says, solemnly, "That wasn't a boss fight! That was suicide! What was Kobatz thinking? There is no point to this if you die!" Klein shakes out of his stupor and he says, "However, you, two, are so not out of this, buddy. What did you do just now?"

Usagi becomes nervous and she thinks, _"Uh oh! We are majorly busted!"_

Kirito says, "I don't think that you want to know."

Usagi tells Kirito, drolly, "Kirito… We're busted."

Klein says, "Big time, buddy! I've never seen anything like that!"

Kirito says, with a sigh, "It's an extra skill that I picked up: Duel Welding."

There are gasps and Klein asks, "Dude, are there prerequisites?"

Kirito says, with a smile, "If I knew that, I would have shared it by now."

Usagi says, "We were hoping that someone else would develop the skill and we could find out, but no one did."

Klein says, looking through a menu, "It's not on the info broker's skill list." Klein says, with a grin, "Hey, you have got a unique skill! Way to stay on the down low, Kirito! How can you keep this from your buddies? I thought that we were tight!"

Kirito says, "About a year ago. I was going through my skill list and it was just there. Duel welding."

Klein says, "But Usagi…"

Kirito says, "It's not the same. Usagi has her own SECOND unique skill."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "It's called 'mimic'."

There are more gasps and Klein asks, shocked, "Mimic?! Whoa, wait a minute! Does that mean…?"

Usagi says, "It's a powerful skill that allows me to replicate any and all sword skills of SAO even if they are Extra Skills or… even 'unique skills'."

There are more gasp and Klein says, stunned, "No fucking way!"

Kirito says, "Usagi got it the same time that I got my Duel Welding. Usagi's second unique skill takes a lot of work to level up because the more skills that she replicates, the harder it is to level up her Mimic skill because she needed to master the skills that she replicated. And in fact, she needed the right swords like curved swords for curved sword skills or two-handed swords for two-handed sword skills, but later on, she is able to replicate many of the skills with just her own blades."

Klein says, with a whistle, "That's some skill."

Kirito says, "Yeah, but if people found out that we have these skills…"

Klein says, with a nod of understanding, "I get what you are saying, buddy. They would get all jealous since you have a skill that they don't. And it is worse for Usagi's case with those asshole that stupidly still have something against her just because she is 'his' niece and her having this powerful skill will be just the fuel that they need to try to turn more players against her."

Kirito says, with a nod, "If worse came to worse, make sure that only my Duel Welding skill got leaked out and make sure that Usagi's skill stays out of the limelight."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "Geez, Kirito…"

Klein says, "I'll see what I can do, but with all the people here, I can't be sure. You know that they are going to get pissed because you have an ultra-cool skill that they don't have." Klein then says, with a smirk, "And that." Kirito gives a look of surprise and Klein says, "They say that your character is built by life's challenges, so, keep soldiering youngster."

Kirito says, with a sigh, "Easier than done."

Usagi says, "No kidding."

Klein asks, "We're going to trigger the warp gate, are you coming?"

Kirito says, "Nah, I'll catch up with you later."

Usagi says, walking over, "I'll come along. I need to clear my head."

Klein says, with a nod, "I hear that, young lady. Anyway, Kirito, I think a good rest is in order for you. You had a big day." Klein and his guild start to head out, but Klein stops and he asks, "You know how you went in there and rescued those army guys?"

Kirito asks, "Yeah?"

Klein says, with a slight nervous tone, "Well, I'm glad that you did. As I said before you and Usagi are among the only good ones in this messed up world."

Usagi says, with a smile, "Thank you, Klein-san." Usagi tells Kirito, with a sly tone, "We'll leave you two lovebirds alone." Kirito blushes at that in which Usagi, Klein, and the rest of Fuurinkazan guild take off to activate the gate on the next floor to allow the other players to use the teleport gate to get to that floor.

Kirito asks Asuna, "What's wrong?"

Asuna says, "I was so scared. If you died, I didn't know what I do."

Kirito responds, "What are you talking about? You are the one that jumped in, remember?"

Asuna says, "I'm taking a leave of absence from the guild."

Kirito replies, surprised, "Huh? Why? To sleep in all day?"

Asuna says, "Did you forget already? I said that I was teaming up with you."

Kirito's eyes widen and he says, "Okay."

_**October 19, 2024, Floor 50, Algade**_

Inside of Algade, we are inside of the back area of Agil's shop where Kirito and Usagi, with her hood down, are sitting down in front of a small table as Agil reads a report from the player 'made' newspaper.

Agil says, "A blue demon that wipes out a squad of army guys and a pair of duel welders that take it out with double combos totally over fifty hits, huh? I can't believe what a big deal that they are making out of this thing."

Usagi says, drolly, "Tell me about it, Agil."

Kirito says, with a nod, "No kidding. It's blowing up in our faces. A boat load of swordsman and info brokers arrived at my pad this morning. I need a new pad since they know where I live."

Usagi responds, drolly, "You think that you've got it bad? Any town that I go to, I have to make sure that there are no players around since they'll mob me! It's a miracle that I got into this town much less here!"

Lisbeth walks up and she says, slyly, "That's sort of your own fault. You said that it was going to be our little secret, but you went and blabbed it to everyone."

Usagi replies, "Excuse me if I didn't want a massacre on my conscious, Liz."

Lisbeth says, "I'm just joking, Usagi."

Usagi says, "There goes my chance of buying that sweet condo on floor twenty-two. At least this day can't get any worse."

Just then there are footsteps and they see Asuna enter the room in which she says, "Kirito, we have a problem."

Kirito tells Usagi, "You just had to say that, huh?"

Usagi says, nervously, "Sorry."

Kirito asks, "What's the problem?"

When Asuna explains the situation, Usagi yells out, stunned, "Heathcliff refused to let you go unless Kirito duels him and wins?!"

Asuna says, "I tried to explain it to the commander, but I think that he misunderstood it as leaving the guild, not take a temporary leave of absence."

Usagi thinks in her mind, suspiciously, _"I don't know about that, Asuna. He seems to be a pretty smart guy."_

Asuna says, "I'm really sorry, Kirito. I'll try to clear up the misunderstanding."

Kirito says, "I'll come with you, Asuna."

Asuna asks, "Are you sure?"

Kirito says, "Why not? Anyway, the big guy has taken some interest in me."

Asuna says, nervously, "Well, it isn't just you."

Usagi tells Asuna, nervously, "Asuna, please don't say it."

Asuna says, nervously, "I had to fill in a report to the commander and I felt that he would be understanding. He said that he would keep it quiet, but he would like to meet with you. He only wants to duel Kirito, but he wants to meet with you."

Usagi tells Asuna, "Don't take this the wrong way, Asuna, but I can't."

Asuna responds, "Why?"

Usagi replies, "It's complicated."

Kirito says, "For some reason, Heathcliff brings back memories of someone and they are a bit painful for her."

Usagi says, putting her hood back on, "Anyway, I'm heading back to the front lines."

Lisbeth asks, "Why there?"

Usagi replies, drolly, "Where else can you escape from mob of players?"

Lisbeth says, with a nod, "Good point."

Usagi tells Asuna, "Please, Asuna, tell him that you couldn't find me, okay?"

Asuna says, with a nod, "Okay."

Usagi tells Kirito, "By the way, Kirito, please don't do anything crazy."

Kirito says, "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Usagi." Usagi smiles as she heads off, but in her mind, she feels that there are a new set of problems for her and Kirito in the near future.

And that's the chapter, everyone! And soon, the grand finale of the Aincard arc will be on and you can expect a big fight at the end of the grand finale, however, that's all you are going to get, folks! Anyway, I hope that this shows that this story will be an Asuna/Kirito AKA Asuna/Kazuto romance story in which Usagi/Serena and Kirito/Kazuto will be more like sister and brother and you will get a more 'in-depth' look while after the end of the Aincard arc, but that's in the future, everyone. Read and review and later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	7. Princess versus Paladin

This is it, everyone! This is the last chapter in the Aincard arc of Sword Art Online for this fanfiction, so, you can expect the big showdown and face off, but it won't be just Kirito against Heathcliff, folks! However, it doesn't mean that the story is over, not by a long shot! You do remember that there is the Fairy Dance arc of the first Sword Art Online anime which is also the same name given to the same arc in the manga and light novels, right? So, there is more to come after this chapter is done, everyone!

**I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!**** Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by ****ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

**Warning: This story is rated M due to M-rated violence, blood, possible gore, death, M-rated suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, M-rated bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

**Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

**Sailor Moon Online**

**Chapter 7: Princess versus Paladin**

_**October 20, 2024, Floor 75, Corinea**_

In Corinea, the main town of Floor 75 of Aincard, there is a huge Colosseum-like stadium where there are crowds in which there are signs in which they say 'The Living Legend Heathcliff versus the Duel Welding Demon Kirito' with a member of the Knights of the Blood selling tickets for this 'event'. Within the Colosseum, Asuna and Kirito are inside one of the 'fighter areas' in which Asuna is looking at him exasperated.

Asuna yells out, annoyed, "I can't believe what an idiot you are! How could you agree to a duel?"

Kirito responds, "Calm down, Asuna! I'm sorry, but it isn't like he gave me a choice."

Asuna tells Kirito, "Kirito, when you used your Duel Blades and Usagi used her Mimic ability to replicate your Duel Blades for her use, it wasn't like anything I've ever seen before. However, the commander has his own unique skill."

Kirito says, with a nod, "I know since I've seen it quite a few times myself. The Divine Blade Skill and what it does is that it maximums his defense and offense. His offense is incredible, but his defense is just as incredible and maybe even more so."

Asuna says, "No one has ever seen the commander's HP dip down into the yellow zone before. His invincibility is beyond the normal game balance."

Kirito says, "I know."

Asuna says, "What if you lose? I don't care if I don't get my leave of absence. I care about you having the join the Knights of the Blood Oath without your consent."

Kirito says, with a smile, "I just can't lose then."

Just then another female voice shouts out, "Kirito!"

Kirito thinks in his mind, nervously, _"Oh, boy! I was hoping that she wouldn't come!"_ Soon after, Kirito and Asuna see Usagi run into the room and remove her hood to show a stunned and cross look on her features.

Usagi yells out, "Kirito, didn't I beg you not to do anything crazy? What were you thinking?"

Asuna responds, "Not too much, Usagi."

Kirito says, with a sweat drop, "Ouch. Thanks a lot."

Asuna says, with a glare, "Well, you should feel bad since you got poor Usagi worried about you. She is our best friend, Kirito. You know darn well that she worries about us!" Asuna tells Usagi, "I'm sorry, Usagi. All I wanted to resolve what I felt was a misunderstanding, but Kirito had to up and accept the commander's challenge."

Usagi tells Asuna, "It's okay, Asuna. I doubt you or I could have stopped him anyway. He's a fighter and he can't help himself not to back away from a challenge."

Kirito says, "I'm right here."

Asuna asks Kirito, with a smirk, "Oh, are you saying that Usagi is wrong?"

Kirito says, with a sigh, "Nope." Asuna and Usagi give playful smirks at Kirito, who sighs knowing that they are right about him.

Usagi sighs and she tells Kirito, kindly, "Kirito, just promise me that you will be careful."

Kirito says, with a grin, "Don't worry, I'll be just fine." As Kirito heads off to meet Heathcliff on the battlefield that they have chosen for their duel, Asuna and Usagi give concern looks.

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"I hope that you are right, Kirito. I've got a bad feeling about this."_ Later on, Heathcliff and Kirito are facing each other in the center of the arena.

Heathcliff says, "I'm sorry about this Kirito. I didn't think that this would be such a 'big production'. It's crazy."

Kirito retorts, "Maybe I can get a cut of the tickets."

Heathcliff responds, "No. Once you are part of the Knights of the Blood Oath, I'll consider this your first mission."

Kirito thinks in his mind, _"He is quite confident, but then again, with someone like him and his abilities, he has got the right to brag a little."_ Heathcliff brings up his player menu causing a menu prompt with Heathcliff's duel request in which Kirito accepted and chose First Strike Mode. As the timer goes down, Kirito draws his Elucidator and Dark Repulser from his back while Heathcliff draws his sword from its sheath inside of his large shield. When the duel started, Kirito then attacks with both of his swords, but Heathcliff flawlessly blocks them and swipes at Kirito, who leaps back to dodge. Heathcliff charges in for another attack and Kirito prepares for a strike from his sword, but Heathcliff bashes him with his shield catching Kirito off guard in which he thinks, stunned, _"His shield?"_ Kirito is flung back and rolls across the ground a bit before he stops and leaps to his feet as Heathcliff attacks him again, but Kirito strike back with a **Vorpal Strike**, a powerful one handed sword skill, in which he strikes Heathcliff's shield hard in which Heathcliff turns to let Kirito pass on through in which he quickly spins around to face Heathcliff.

Heathcliff says, "Your reaction time is very impressive."

Kirito says, "And your defense is impregnable." After a few moments of doing nothing, they move as fast as they can with high speed strikes and blocks with their swords or shield, in the case of Heathcliff. Kirito thinks in his mind, _"Not yet! Give it time!"_ The two of them continue to fight hard and fast with Kirito and Heathcliff knick each other and dropping tiny portions of their HP, but not getting in the strike needed to end this duel.

As Asuna and Usagi continue to watch, Asuna says, "Be careful."

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"Come on, Kirito. I know that you can do it."_ Kirito then unleashes an assault with his **Starburst Stream**, one of his more powerful Duel Welding Skill's attacks, and he manages to throw Heathcliff off guard and create an opening.

Kirito thinks in his mind, _"Now is my chance!"_ Kirito then seemly brings on the final blow, but then time seems to stop and Kirito only hits his shield allowing Heathcliff to bypass him and hit him with one strike to end the duel in which the duel ends with the prompt showing Heathcliff as the winner. Kirito is flabbergasted and confused at what happened and he sees Heathcliff looking him with a strong and stern look before he turn and walks away.

Asuna asks, stunned, "Oh no! What happened?" When she looks at Usagi, Asuna is shocked to see Usagi's eyes are wide and she looks to be in shock in which she asks, "Usagi?"

However, she gets no reply from Usagi as she thinks, stunned, _"No way! That's not possible! That's faster than the game allows! The only way that he could have done is… but he could have… unless…"_

Asuna gently shakes Usagi and she asks, "Usagi?"

Usagi snaps out of her stupor and she asks, "What? Asuna?"

Asuna asks, concerned, "Are you okay?"

Usagi says, with a smile, "I'm fine. I just shocked that Kirito lost." Asuna feels that there is more that Usagi isn't telling her, but she decides not to say anything and she nods her head in agreement since she is in shock too. Usagi thinks in her mind, _"I can't tell Asuna. She is very loyal to her guild and its commander in which she really believes in him. Even if she did believe me, she might confront him herself and she could be in trouble. I have to tell Kirito without Asuna knowing. I'm sorry, Asuna, but I can't put you in danger if I'm right about this and I hope that I'm wrong."_ Usagi glances at Heathcliff and she thinks, _"Who are you, Heathcliff?"_ As Usagi looks back at Kirito, she doesn't notice that Heathcliff is glance in her direction as he is leaving, but then again, this is unnoticed by anyone in which he also secretly smiles as he glances in Usagi's direction.

_**October 21, 2024, Floor 50, Algade**_

Within the spare room that Kirito is 'hiding out' since his Duel Blade skill has been exposed to the whole of Aincard and namely, the surviving players of SAO, Usagi, hood down to show her face, and Kirito are talking and what Usagi tells him shocks him to the core.

Kirito asks Usagi, "Are you sure, Usagi?"

Usagi says, "Absolutely, Kirito. I know that you suspect that it was too fast that the game allows."

Kirito says, with a nod, "I know."

Usagi says, "The only way that he could have done that is with assistance from the system itself. It is the only way and I should know."

Kirito says, "You might not have beta Sword Art Online, but you did with other games and tested even prototype games."

Usagi replies, with a nod, 'That's right, Kirito. Some Full Dive game prototypes didn't get on the shelves and I was the one that tested those that did and didn't before Sword Art Online."

Kirito says, nodding his head, "I can understand how and 'he' showed you the system assist."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Flashback; Years ago

Right now, a younger Serena Tsukino, looking like a blond haired Chun Li with a pink version of her outfit is inside of a virtual fighting game prototype and she is getting beaten badly by a fighter that looks like a sinister version of She-Hulk.

Young Serena yells out, fearfully, "She's too scary!"

Kayaba's voice rings out, "Princess, this is just a game."

Young Serena says, nervously, "I know, but the Full-Dive is so real! I'm scared!"

Kayaba responds, "Don't be scared, my lovely little princess. I'll help you." Young Serena yelps as she barely dodges another attack and a strange menu comes up.

Young Serena asks, "What's this?"

Kayaba replies, "It will help you. Push the button now." As the attack from her virtual opponent is about to hit, Young Serena hits the young button and whole field becomes a red screen of some kind and Serena looks to see that her opponent is coming towards her.

Young Serena asks, confused, "What's going on?"

Kayaba responds, "I helped you. Hurry, finish her off, princess!" Young Serena then fights hard and defeats the opponent in which the screen returns to normal with a big screen showing her victory.

Young Serena says, excitedly, "I won!"

Kayaba replies, "Yes, you did."

Young Serena asks, "What was that?"

Kayaba replies, "That was a system's 'Assist Mode'. It is basically allowed you to tap into the game sever to slow down time for everything in the game world expect for you."

Young Serena asks, with a pout, "I cheated?"

Kayaba responds, "Just bend the rules since this prototype isn't an official game and I wouldn't want my princess to get hurt after all."

Young Serena says, "Oh, Uncle Kayaba, this may very scary, but it is only a game! You can't really die from a game!"

Kayaba replies, with a sly and kind tone, "I guess not, Serena." Serena and Kayaba giggle as Serena prepares to log out of the prototype game world and back to the real world.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

In the present, Usagi sighs at the happy memory and wonders what happened to her uncle to drive him to this 'insanity', but she shakes it off and she tells Kirito, "Anyway, it was used by a special menu that I used the 'assist mode' for the game."

Kirito says, "I didn't see Heathcliff do anything and most likely, 'he' improved the 'assist mode' since you used it. Probably using voice command, but Heathcliff didn't do a thing."

Usagi says, "Well, we know one thing. In MMO games, only 'game masters' have those types of things in order to make sure that players don't do anything that would harm the balance of the game, but in SAO, there is only one game master."

Kirito says, with a nod, "I know, Usagi. However, I can't be sure on why he would help Heathcliff."

Usagi says, "I didn't see him anywhere."

Kirito says, "He could have been watching from wherever he is and activated it from there."

Usagi says, "You have a point, but that's not the way that he works. He makes sure that he everything is done to the upmost possible and he likes to inspect his work personally. He uses the Full-Dive many times to make sure of that Kirito."

Kirito tells Usagi, "True, Usagi. But he isn't the person that you knew."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "You have a point, Kirito."

Kirito says, "All we do know is that Kayaba helped Heathcliff for some reason or another. I'm not sure if he is aware of it or isn't. His expression didn't tell me a thing."

Usagi tells Kirito, "What we do know is that Heathcliff is something 'special' to 'him' if he went out of his way to protect him."

Kirito says, "That means that I being forced into the Knights of the Blood Oath might not be a bad thing. I could keep a close eye on them."

Usagi tells Kirito, "It might be too dangerous."

Kirito says, "Maybe, Usagi, but if we want to know why 'he' helped Heathcliff, we need to keep a closer eye on him and I have the best chance."

Usagi says, solemnly, "You may have a good point, but I don't like it."

Kirito says, "I'll make it look like I'm still clueless on what happened, but I'm not sure how long that will last if Heathcliff knows that he has been helped. If Heathcliff and 'him' have a connection, we need to find out what."

Usagi says, nodding her head, "I agree, Kirito, but there is one thing."

Kirito responds, with a nod, "Right, Usagi. Asuna tries and believes in her commander, so, we can't tell her. If we do, she may not believe us and if she does, she might confront Heathcliff about it herself and if he does have a 'connection' to 'him', it could put her in great danger. We should keep this to ourselves for now."

Usagi says, "I don't like it, Kirito."

Kirito responds, "Neither does me, Usagi. However, it is for Asuna's own good."

Usagi says, with a nod and solemn tone, "You're right, Kirito." Usagi says, "However, I'm going to try to get more information from the outside."

Kirito says, "I don't think that you will find anything useful, but keep me posted."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Right." Usagi says, slightly nervous, "Kirito…"

Kirito asks, "What is it, Usagi?"

Usagi tells Kirito, "Kirito, I think… I think that you should tell Asuna about why you didn't join guilds until now."

Kirito asks, shocked, "What?"

Usagi tells Kirito, "Kirito, she will understand. And she can help you through the pain. You need to move on, Kirito." Usagi says, with a sigh, "Like I'm one to talk. Please, think about it, okay?"

Kirito says, "Okay."

Usagi says, "We are keeping this secret from her. Maybe we should pay her back with another secret or two."

Kirito says, with a grin, "Yeah."

Usagi tells Kirito, "Stay safe, Kirito. And keep a good eye on Asuna for Liz and me."

Kirito says, "No problem there. Through I doubt that she needs anyone to watch her."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Good point, Kirito." Usagi smiles and she puts on her hood in which she says, "By the way, if you are going to cuddle, get a room, Kirito."

Kirito blushes like mad and he yells out, "Usagi!" Usagi giggles as she rushes out of the room and into the streets of Algade.

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"I have been hanging out with Mina-chan too long even after all this time here."_ Usagi thinks in her mind, as she heads for the teleport gate, _"I can't help Kirito alone with this problem. I need someone. Someone that he and I can trust and I may know exactly who it is."_

_**October 23, 2024, Floor 47, Hill of Memories**_

On the Hill of Memories, where she and Kirito helped Silica get the flower needed to revive her pet monster, Pina, the Feathered Dragon, Usagi, with the hood covering her face, is looking like she is waiting for someone. She then hears footsteps and she looks to see Klein walking over to her.

Usagi tells Klein, "Thank you for coming."

Klein says, "Hey, no problem. Any friend of Kirito's is a friend of mine."

Usagi says, with a kind tone, "Thank you."

Klein asks, "So, what's the big deal?"

Usagi tells Klein, "Klein-san, I need someone that Kirito trusts who I know that I can trust."

Klein says, "Kirito and I are buds, but Asuna is closer to him than I am and she is your best friend too."

Usagi says, shaking her head, "I can't. This involves something that's too close to her."

Klein asks, very curiously, "Really now, Usagi-san?"

Usagi says, with a nod, "That's right. I need someone that Kirito trusts outside of the Knights of the Blood Oath right now."

Klein says, "Sounds pretty serious."

Usagi responds, "It is, Klein-san. I know that your guild is your best friends and I know how you feel about keeping secrets from them. I have eight best girlfriends waiting for me back home and I've rarely kept anything from them. But I need you to keep this to yourself and to show you that you have my trust…" Usagi then removes her hood and showing her face to Klein causing his eyes to widen.

Klein thinks in his mind, _"Whoa! That's Usagi-san?! Weird hairstyle, but it does make her very cute."_ Klein regains his focus and he asks, "Are you sure about this?"

Usagi says, with a nod, "I know that I can trust you, Klein-san. Kirito trusts you, so, I trust you. I don't show my face for good reasons."

Klein says, "Yeah, I know. Your face is actually one of the greatest mysteries here in Aincard. A lot of players wonder what you look like."

Usagi thinks in her mind, nervously, _"So I'm a 'mystery girl' now? Well, I should have seen that coming."_

Klein says, "Yeah, if those assholes that still hate just because you are 'his' niece and the criminal guilds find out, you wouldn't have much in the way of sleep and if they knew who knew your face, they would go after them like a moth to a flame. This is a really big bit of trust that you are giving me."

Usagi says, with a nod, "I know that you can help me, Klein-san."

Klein asks, "So, what's up?"

Usagi says, "You know what happened to Kirito recently."

Klein says, "Who doesn't? Oh, man! Kirito really gets himself into these pinches."

Usagi tells Klein, "There is more to this than you think, Klein-san." Klein then listens as Usagi tells about what she and Kirito talked about a few days ago and he is shocked to say the least.

Klein yells out, "Whoa! Are you sure?"

Usagi says, with a nod, "Yep. I should know since I used that kind of thing when I was beta other games before SAO."

Klein says, "Basically, Heathcliff cheated."

Usagi says, "Yeah, you can say that. But we have no hard proof. I mean, despite most of the players trusting in me, who would really believe that the strongest player in the game is possibly working for Kayaba? And you can expect, despite our 'fame', the word of a so-called 'beater' and 'Kayaba princess' doesn't exactly hold much weight."

Klein says, with a sigh, "Good point. I can see why you want Asuna out of this."

Usagi says, nodding her head, "Yeah. Kirito and I hate doing this to her, but it is for her own good." Usagi thinks in her mind, _"But man! I feel like a heel!"_

Klein asks Usagi, "What do you need me to do?"

Usagi asks, surprised, "You are going to help me?"

Klein says, "As I said, Usagi-san, any friend of Kirito's is a friend of mine and you showed me what you really look like. That's a sign of major trust. Anyway, I know that you wouldn't be doing this unless you feel in your heart you may have a point about what you are saying."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Heathcliff has always bothered me since I was him on the day that the Knights of the Blood Oath were formed. He… gives a weird creepy familiar feeling… It is like I know him or something. I don't like it. It is really creeps me out."

Klein asks, "Like you know him how?"

Usagi says, "I really can't explain it, Klein-san."

Klein says, "No problem. I've always had a few questions about him since he used his Divine Blade ability. That skill is just way too powerful."

Usagi says, "Well, thanks to Kirito's and my unique skills becoming public, there is a lot of 'heat' off Heathcliff." Usagi tells Klein, "Klein, I just need for you to watch the Knights of the Blood and all of its members. When you do, report what you find to Kirito and me and when Kirito asks, just tell that I put you up to it."

Klein says, with a smile, "Don't worry, I'll just say that I agreed without hesitation."

Usagi says, with a smile, "Thank you, Klein-san. But please be careful. If we were right and we are hoping that we won't be doing anything by yourself will put you in great danger. If anything happened to you, I'm not sure if I could face Kirito ever."

Klein says, with a grin, "Don't worry your pretty little head, Usagi-san. I know how to take care of myself."

Usagi says, with a nod, "I know, Klein-san. You didn't become the leader of one of the top guilds for nothing."

Klein says, with a smirk, "I can see why you hide your face. If plenty of the guys knew what you look like, they won't care if you are Kayaba's niece, you would be swamped by offers of marriage in just days."

Usagi says, with a giggle, "I already have someone waiting for me. Even though it has been nearly two years, I know that he is still waiting for me."

Klein asks, "He must be some guy, huh?"

Usagi says, with a warm smile, "He is, Klein-san. Let's just say that he is my prince." Usagi can't help to feel warm as images of Darien fill her mind and she then is brought of her musing by a ringing tone. Usagi says, as an icon appears in front of her, "I've got a message." Usagi pushes the icon and message window appears in front of her in which her eyes widen and she screams out, shocked, "What?!"

Klein asks, "What's wrong?"

Usagi says, putting on her hood, "That was from Asuna. Kirito was out being 'assessed' by other members of the guild on a training trip, but one of them turned traitor and nearly killed Kirito!"

Klein gasps and he shouts out, stunned, "What?!" However, Usagi rushes off into the distance before Klein can say or do anything in which he says, with a sigh, "Kirito, what the fuck you have gotten your crazy self into this time? Man! Now, I've got a bad feeling." As Klein heads off back to rejoin his friends and guild, he can't help to feel that Usagi and Kirito are right to suspect something rotten within the Knights of the Blood Oath.

_**October 25, 2024, Cherry Hill Shrine**_

Within the Shinto temple home of our Sailor Soldier of Mars, she is praying in front of her Scared Fire and looking for some vision of the future of what will happen to her princess and the survivors of SAO, but so far, her visionary powers have shown her nothing for the nearly past two years that this nightmare has been going on.

Raye thinks in her mind, _"Why? Why haven't you shown me anything? I need to know! Is there anything that we can do? Please tell me anything that's going to happen, Sacred Fire!"_ But then Raye gasps as visions of Heathcliff and Kirito fighting each other in an unknown cavernous dungeon and then a horrible vision of Heathcliff striking down our moon princess in her SAO avatar form of Usagi. Raye gasps and she yells out, shocked, "No, Serena! What… What were those visions? What or who is this black duel blading swordsman against some kind of red knight in a duel to the death? And that knight striking down Serena? But she…Wait! Could these be events happening in the game? Or will they be things that will happen? I had better tell the others about this!" Raye then prepares to contact the others about her latest vision and she hopes that nothing horrible is happening in SAO right now.

_**October 26, 2024, Floor 75, **__**Corinea**_

Within Corinea, the main town of Floor 75 of Aincard, Usagi and the entire Fuurinkazan guild are discussing something and they are shocked at what they heard.

Klein says, "I can't believe it! One of the Knights of the Blood is a member of THEM of all people!"

Usagi says, "He killed another member of his former guild all to get to Kirito just because he had beaten him in that duel."

Klein says, with a snort, "What a piece of work. I can't believe that they, of all people, let this happen. The Knights of the Blood Oath is the elite guild and I can't believe that they wouldn't notice such a thing."

Usagi says, "Kirito believes that Heathcliff is no fool."

The whole of the Fuurinkazan looks shocked and Klein asks, "Wait! Are you saying that Heathcliff had a very good idea about Kuradeel?"

Usagi says, with a nod, "I think so. And to be honest, I'm thinking that Kirito is right."

Klein's friends are stunned and Klein says, with a nod, "Yeah. Heathcliff doesn't strike me to be a man that's a fool at all. However, I don't think that people are going to want to believe that anything bad is happening in the Knights of the Blood."

Usagi says, "I know. Many players think that they will be the ones that set us free from this 'death game' and they look up to them."

Klein says, "Yeah, no kidding." Klein says, with a smile, "Anyway, enough with the bad news, let's go onto the good news."

Usagi says, with a smile, "I thought that you would say that."

Klein says, with a grin, "Man! It's about time those two tied the knot!"

Usagi says, "They got married two days ago and they just moved into their new home yesterday. It is on the twenty-second floor."

Klein says, with a grin, "A romantic honeymoon, huh? Kirito, you sly dog!" Klein and his friends share a laugh while Usagi giggles and Klein tells his friends, "Anyway, boys, why don't we have a toast to the newlyweds!"

"Yeah!" the rest of Klein's guild yells out in unison.

Klein tells Usagi, "Why don't you join us, Usagi? You are their best friend after all."

Usagi says, with a smile, "Sure!" Usagi and the Fuurinkazan guild share a drink and toast to the in-game newlyweds of Kirito and Asuna and for the first time in a long way since being trapped in SAO, Usagi can't help to feel warm and have fun.

When they were done, Klein says, "Anyway, we should get going. We have a lot of work to do."

Usagi says, "Kirito and Asuna are not only taking a break from the guild not only to enjoy their honeymoon, but to allow the other players to catch up to them."

Klein says, with a grin, "Good old Kirito. He had better watch out or his edge will be over." Klein asks Usagi, "Anyway, Usagi, what will you do?"

Usagi says, "I want to take a breather myself, but I can't."

Klein tells Usagi, "Come on, Usagi. If anyone deserves a break, it is you. You have done so much for the players here, you need a breather."

Usagi says, "I wish that I could say the same, but the people that I love are waiting for me and I always feel that it is never enough. I can't stop until I find 'him' and confront him about this mess and why he did. And if I have to, I need to stop him once and for all."

Klein tells Usagi, "Usagi-san, even if you find him, you may not like what you find."

Usagi says, with a nod, "I know, Klein-san. Thank you, but ever since this nightmare started, it has been plaguing me for nearly two years." Usagi says, "Personally, I never would be doing such a thing like fighting every single day back before this. I would be hanging with my friends and the man that I love so much. And while this was once a great dream, I also dreamed of getting married myself to man that I loved."

Klein says, with a smile, "Once we get back, you will be able to do that."

Usagi says, with a grin, "You're right, Klein-san, but something tells me that I'm going to need to 'bulk up' once I get back so my love won't be afraid of breaking me like a fragile doll."

Klein says, with a sly smile, "Something tells me that all of us are going to need to get some meat on our bones when we get back." Usagi smiles at Klein and she heads off out of the restaurant to prepare for another day in SAO in which she looks back at Klein and his friends in which an image of her, as Sailor Moon, and her fellow Scouts come to her mind.

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"Don't worry, girls. I'll get home someday and hopefully, it will be soon."_

_**October 30, 2024, Juuban Hospital Ward**_

Inside of the Juuban Hospital, all the Sailor Scouts and Darien are looking at the pale form of Serena with the NervGear attached to her head and lying down on her hospital in what looks like a coma, but they know that her mind… her spirit is trapped in SAO.

Michelle is looking through her Aqua Mirror and she says, "It seems like she is fine to me. I saw her fighting some monsters at the place that she is in, but she is doing fine."

Luna and Artemis leap from their 'hiding place' in the room and Artemis asks Raye, "Are you sure at what you saw?"

Raye says, with a nod, "Very certain, Artemis."

Amara says, "A black swordsman with two swords fighting against some red knight and that red knight strike down Dumpling? It has been close to two years since the fire has given you any visions about our princess."

Raye says, "I know and I've got a bad feeling about it giving me visions now of all times, Amara."

Lita says, slamming her fists together, "We have got to find a way to help her!"

Darien asks Ami, "How is your research going Ami?"

Ami responds, "It is taking much time to decode the coding of ALO and with the limited information that we have on SAO, it is going to be tough to figure out the program that disables the safeties on the NervGear and create the microwaves that fry the users brain."

Amara says, "Meaning that we are trapped and with no way to help while our princess fights for her life as she has been doing for nearly two years. And she can't stay on like this forever."

Darien says, "Neither can the other survivors of SAO. They are being injected with the nutrients and liquids that they need to stay alive, but the body can't keep going on these alone forever. The Silver Crystal might be helping enhance her 'life support', but the crystal can only do so much for her. They don't have much time. We need to do something radical."

Ami says, "And that's why I've been working with the Medicuboid technology to figure out a way to infiltrate into SAO."

Hotaru asks Ami, "Do you think that we can get into SAO to help her?"

Lita says, "News flash. We don't have SAO avatars."

Ami says, "True, but we have our ALO avatar data and the skill data is the same."

Mina says, "Yeah, SAO is a level based MMO and ALO is a hard core skill based MMO with no leveling system."

Ami says, "Yes, I know, but I have been working on a program to give us a level proportion to the time that we have played on ALO. With our extensive time in ALO, I'm sure that we will have decent levels to handle anything in SAO."

Amara says, "There is a problem. The Medicuboid technology is similar to the NervGear rather than the Amusphere."

Ami says, "I've put in safety programs to make sure that programming that SAO acts as 'kill switch' to the NervGears won't work with the devices that I'm working on and I'm going to add Amusphere style security systems on it. I've been working on it as a side project for some time."

Mina says, "Whoa, Ami-chan. You have been really working overtime on this."

Ami responds, "With Serena's life at stake along with hundreds upon hundreds of others, I had to consider all possibilities. We can't 'fight' the same way that we have done before. We need to do this a different way."

The other Scouts nod their heads in agreement and Darien thinks in his mind, looking at Serena, _"Sere', just hold on! We'll get you out of there somehow! I… No, we won't stop until we bring you home safe and sound!"_

_**November 2, 2024, Floor 1, Town of Beginnings**_

In front of the church in the Town of Beginnings, Kirito and Asuna, both of whom are wearing casual wear, are with several people along with a lot of pre-teen to young teen children.

The first person is a young woman in her twenties with brown hair and green eyes. She wears rimless, oval glasses, and she is wearing a long navy blue dress with a white collar.

The second person is a young man with umber-brown, wavy hair and brown eyes and he is wearing a teal trench coat, white gloves and gray trousers.

The third person is a young woman of tall stature who has long, silver hair tied up in a ponytail which give off an impression of intelligence, has sky-blue eyes that shine intensely and a sharp, well-featured face in which she is currently wearing an iron-gray cape on her body, under which she wears a dark green coat with leggings well-fitted for her thighs which makes it look similar to a military uniform. She also carries a shortsword on the right side of her waist and a curled up whip on her left. And finally, she also has gold earrings.

The people are assembled outside of a church in the city with a large table and grill with Asuna using her cooking skill to grill some food with the children looking on in amazement.

The young man says, "To think that there is food in this world that can taste so good." The young man tells Kirito and Asuna, "Asuna, Kirito, you've done me and incredible favor here. I'm not sure how to thank you."

Kirito says, "Hey, it was a pleasure, Thinker. _MMO Today_ has really helped me over the years."

The young man, responds, with a smile, "That's a name I haven't heard in years. All that time, those daily updates felt like a burden. I used to think that doing that kind of thing isn't what it used to be, but I would take that than running a guild any day."

Asuna asks, "So, Thinker, what will happen with the Army?"

The young man, Thinker's, smile vanished, but then a familiar female voice shouts out, "Hey, love birds!" Everyone looks to see Usagi, hood covering her face as usual, walking up to them.

Kirito and Asuna in say in unison, surprised, "Usagi?!"

The young woman with silver hair asks, "Usagi?"

Kirito and Asuna then give nervous looks as the other young woman, the brown haired one in the long blue dress, ask, surprised tone in her voice, "You know the 'White Valkyrie'?"

Usagi thinks in her mind, nervously, _"Does everyone else have to call me that? I know that I haven't been spreading my name around, but this is really getting annoying."_

Kirito and Asuna look at Usagi, she nods her head, and Kirito says, "She has been my best friend for a long time."

Asuna says, "We met about a month after the game started."

One of the kids yells out, "Oh, wow! You are best friends of the 'White Valkyrie'? That's so cool!"

Another kid shouts out, "She saved me from one of those bullies that wouldn't listen to Miss Yulier and Mister Thinker."

Kirito tells Usagi, with a smile, "Why I am not surprised by this? That's so like you, Usagi."

Usagi responds, "What can I say? I just don't like bullies."

Asuna asks, "What are you doing here?"

Usagi says, "Same old, same old, Asuna. However, I found trouble and I've been trying to keep these kids out of trouble."

The young woman with brown hair says, with a warm smile, "She has been making sure that those goons in the Army haven't been harassing the kids and she has been guarding those few that go out to earn some money for all of us."

The young woman with silver hair says, "When I heard that the famous 'White Valkyrie' was here, I wanted to go to her to get help before I went to you."

Usagi says, "Sorry, Yulier-san, I've been bouncing between here and the front lines a lot to find any clues on how to get out of here and keeping an eye on the other players. With what I've been hearing lately, one can't be too careful."

The young woman with silver hair responds, "It's all right, Valkyrie-san, you have done enough already."

Thinker responds, "Without your help, we might not have gotten Kibaou and his followers out of the guild so easily."

Usagi says, with a kind tone, "With someone like Yulier-san, here, I'm more than sure that you could have handled it without my help, Thinker-san." Usagi says, "Anyway, none of the guild assets were stolen by that jerk and his goon squad after you gave him the boot." Usagi asks, "So, what will do now?"

Thinker replies, "I was thinking of disbanding the Army."

There are plenty of shocked looks and Kirito says, "That's a bold move, Thinker."

Asuna says, "But I can see where you are going with this."

Thinker says, "The Army has gotten too big for its own good. I'm thinking of dissolving it to rebuild it as a peaceful and cooperative organization. It would be irresponsible just to get rid of it and just abandon what we have worked for."

Usagi says, "Yeah, you just got some 'bad eggs' into the mix, Thinker-san."

Yulier, the woman with silver hair, says, "I guess so."

Kirito then gets an idea and he asks, "Wait? Usagi, you are still looking for clues?"

Usagi says, "Yeah. It is like finding a needle in a world sized haystack, Kirito."

Kirito tells Usagi, "I think that we may have one for you. There is a dungeon deep under Blackiron Palace where we find a safe zone containing a GM console."

There are gasps and Yulier asks, "Wait! Are you saying that black stone is console for GM use?"

Asuna says, with a nod, "That's why there was such a strong boss monster there. It was designed to protect that console from the players, but we can't access it."

Usagi asks, solemnly, "But I'm just a player, what can I do?"

Kirito tells Usagi, "Just call it a feeling, Usagi. I think that it is worth a try."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Okay."

Asuna says, with a smile, "Let's not worry about that now. Come on, Usagi, join us."

Usagi says, looking at the food, "Sure, Asuna!" Usagi licks her virtual lips as she joins the others, but she can't help to keep that GM console on her mind in which she wonders what she will find when she gets to it.

_**November 3, 2024, Floor 1, Hidden Dungeon**_

Inside of a hidden dungeon under Blackiron Palace in the Town of Beginnings, Usagi is fighting a lot of Scavenger Toad monsters, which are huge four eyed toad monsters, and Usagi yelps out in a grossed out fashion to show her 'distaste' for these monsters as she defeats them using Duel Welding Skill that she replicate due to her Mimic Skill.

Usagi says, "This is so gross." When Usagi takes out her player menu and look up her items, she discards some items and she says, "Scavenged Toad Meat? Yuck!" Usagi then continues on until she sees the corridor that leads to the safe area with the GM console in which she was told that the boss monster protecting it was 'erased', but it doesn't mean that the system or even her uncle created a new boss monster for it. Usagi takes a deep breath and she says, "Here goes something." Usagi then takes off at top speed and like a blur, she gets into the safe area, but she moves too fast and she crashes and goes up and over a black craved stone-like in which she lands on the other side of the 'stone' with a 'thud'. Usagi moans and she says, "Ouch. If Kirito and Asuna saw this, they would never let me live it down." Usagi gets back to her feet, shakes her head, and goes back to the front of the 'stone'. Usagi asks, "Is this it?" When Usagi touches the stone, it comes to life and lights up causing a holographic-like keypad to appear and a holographic screen causing her to gasp and she asks, "What's this?" Usagi starts to push buttons on the keyboard and she thinks, _"Thank god that Ami-chan, Darien-kun, and Trista-chan helped me learn how to use a computer better than I did before. I wish that they were here now."_ The screen is showing a lot of numbers and other forms of data and Usagi says, "This is making my brain hurt." But then an old fashion log-in screen with an ID and password appears and Usagi asks, "A log-in?" She types in her player name of Usagi and she wonders about the password when she remembers something.

Flashback; Some years ago

A young Serena Tsukino is with a male in a lab coat looking at a log in screen.

The young Serena asks, "Uncle Kayaba, what is this?"

The male in the lab coat responds, "My very secret stuff, my little princess. Stuff that only I can see."

The young Serena asks, "If this is your secret stuff, then why are letting me look at it?"

The male responds, "That's because you are special to me, my dear little princess. Just remember, you will always be my 'Moon Bunny'."

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back in the present, as Usagi looked at the screen, she thinks, _"Could it be possible?"_ Usagi then types in 'Moon Bunny' for the password and it works! Usagi asks, surprised, "But how?" Usagi then starts to type around and then holographic screen divides into multiple screens in which she says, "My player account is a 'special account'! Wait a minute! It says here that have things that are similar to GM privileges! I don't get it! Why?! Well, maybe I can finally do something." Usagi then starts to type in to access certain areas of the system, but she gets plenty of 'Access Denied' on the screen and Usagi says, drolly, "Why am I not surprised? I'm not surprised that he wouldn't let me access the feature that keeps the Logout features from being put back." Usagi takes a deep breath and she says, "Let's see what I can access and I'm really wishing that I had paid attention to Ami-chan when she using her computer to hack into enemy computers and such. I really hope that her 'spirit' is really close by." Usagi then starts to get to work on seeing what she can access with her 'special account' that she just found out about.

_**November 6, 2024, Floor 22, Outskirts of Coral**_

On a lake on the outskirts of Coral, the main of Floor 22 of Aincard, Kirito is with a man named Nishida, who is an elderly man who got trapped in the game in which he worked for an electronics company that worked with Argus on Sword Art Online before he got trapped in game because he logged in to make sure the networking was perfect, while Asuna and a crowd of people were looking on in which they are trying to fish for a fish known as 'The King of Lakes' in a fishing event. However, they got it when the 'fish' turned out to be a massive lizard-like fish monster which destroyed the dock when it came out and Kirito is running towards Asuna, Nishida, and the crowd since they ran because they got a look at what it was before Kirito did.

When he stops and hides behind Kirito, he yells at Asuna, "You ran away! You left me to die!"

Asuna gives a nervous smile and Nishida shouts out, fearfully, "Here it comes!"

The King of Lakes walks on the ground with its four legs which are kind of stubby for its size and Kirito says, amazed, "Whoa! It can walk on land? It's like a crazy lung fish."

Nishida says, fearfully, "Kirito, it's coming for us. Do something!"

Just then a female voice shouts out, "Hey, what's going on here?" Usagi then arrives on the scene, sees the event monster, and she screams out, "What the heck?! What the heck is that major freak out?!"

Asuna asks, "Usagi, what are you doing here?"

Usagi responds, nervously, "Well…" Usagi says, seeing the monster getting closer, "Um, I think that we can talk later. We have an overgrown freak fish about to attack us." Usagi thinks in her mind, nervously, _"Asuna doesn't look like she has her gear. Guess I have to do it. Why do I have to be the 'big heroine'?"_ Usagi sighs, draws Elucidator and Lunar Excelsior, and charges right at The King of Lakes.

Nishida shouts out, "Kirito, you are going to let that cloaked lady get killed?"

Kirito tells Nishida, "Don't worry, Nishida, she will be just fine." Usagi then gets in two attacks and the event boss monster turns into data polygons leaving Usagi confused.

Usagi says, amazed, "Wow, that was easy." When Usagi looks over at the other, she tells them, with a sigh, "I leave you alone for a few days and you are both causing trouble again." Usagi thinks in her mind, curiously, _"Man! This is a reverse! I usually get into trouble and it is either one of the other girls, especially Pyro or Amara-chan saying that to me. This is a real weird twist… and disturbing to."_

Asuna tells Usagi, "I had nothing to do with it, Usagi."

Kirito yells out, annoyed, "How is it my fault?"

Just then the group of other people and Nishida assemble around Usagi and she says, nervously, "Hello."

One of them shouts out, "Hey, aren't you the 'White Valkyrie', one of the top members of the assault team that helps out players in trouble?!"

Usagi says, nervously, "Yeah, that's me." Soon after, the players start to congratulate and shake hands with Usagi which makes her a bit more nervous for obvious reasons. However, a message posting appears in front of Kirito's eyes and it mentions that it is from Heathcliff. Later on, Usagi is meeting with Kirito and Asuna at their house on the floor.

When Usagi is done with her story, Kirito asks, amazed, "You have a special account?"

Usagi says, with a nod, "That's right. I have at least some access that a GM does, but nothing that would get any of us out of here or disable the program that tells the NervGear to fry our brains when we die here."

Asuna says, "Well, it is at least something, Usagi. It could still be the 'key' to get us out of here."

Usagi asks, "But how? My access is restricted."

Kirito says, with a nod, "That's true, but now, we have an access point into the system. We could at least find a way to communicate with the outside world after all this time, Usagi. I have an expertise in computers and computer programming Usagi."

Usagi asks, "You do?"

Kirito says, "I do, Usagi. I could use your account to attempt to hack into the system and even if we can't create a way out of here or at least, delete the program that kills us when we die here, we can possibly send a message and even information to the outside world to let them know what's going on and give them help to find a way to get us out. They haven't been sleeping on their ass for all of these years and have been working on it, but with Kayaba's genius, they have got to be hard pressed."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Maybe if we get them more information, we could help them get us out of here!"

Asuna nods her head and she says, with a smile, "Yeah!" Asuna tells Usagi, "Anyway, Usagi, the commander has ordered us to return back. It must be important if he has to interrupt our vacation."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Okay, I'll head off back to that room and see what I can do. But be careful."

Kirito says, "You too Usagi. I'll join you as soon as we are able." Usagi nods her head and heads to the Coral Village teleport to get back to the first floor and hidden dungeon with the GM console, but Usagi can't get rid of the bad feeling that something 'big' and horrible is going to happen.

_**November 7, 2024, Juuban Hospital Ward**_

Early in the morning, the Sailor Scouts and Darien are assembled together inside of Serena's hospital room as they look over her.

Michelle says, "She seems to be okay."

Luna and Artemis come over and Luna asks, "Are you sure, Raye?"

Raye says, with a nod, "I'm sure of it. I can feel it in my heart through I wish that I was wrong. This day, it is going to happen. Something big is going to happen in the world of SAO and our princess will be in mortal danger. We have to be here."

Amara asks Michelle, "Anything, Michelle?"

Michelle says, looking at her Aqua Mirror, "Nothing so far."

Lita says, "Let's hope that it stays that way."

Raye says, "I really hope so too."

_**November 7, 2024, Floor 1, Hidden Dungeon**_

Later that same day, Usagi is staggering into the safe zone with her health bar cut in half and puts her hands on the GM console causing it to light up.

Usagi says, "That was too close! Either the system or 'he' put that new boss monster when it found that it was 'erased' through Asuna and Kirito couldn't seem to tell me why. I have a bad feeling that something horrible happened down here when they rescued Thinker-san." Usagi says, typing on the keypad, "Whew! My 'special account' still works just fine!" Usagi then struggles to figure out a way to access and she says, with a moan, "I wish that Ami-chan was here right now." Usagi thinks in her mind, _"Well, princess, she isn't… at least not physically. Ami-chan, I hope that your spirit can guild me."_ Usagi then continues to work on it until she then creates a screen that shows a large group of players, including Heathcliff, Kirito, and Asuna, fighting against what looks like a massive centipede-like skeleton monster with blades for arms, hands, and legs known as the The Skull Reaper with five health bars. Usagi yells out, stunned, "What?! A boss raid?!" Usagi then goes through her messages on her player menu and she says, "Oh no! I must have been in here at the time! They couldn't reach me! I have to go help them!" But when she types in, information about the boss comes to Usagi and she gasps as she reads, "The boss room is sealed off until the players are killed or the boss! Oh no! It means I can't help them!" Usagi then starts to frantically type on the computer keyboard and she says, "I've got to help them somehow! Hold on please!" As Usagi continues to watch on in horror as player after player falls and is deleted when they are struck down by The Skull Reaper. Usagi thinks in her mind, horrified, _"This is horrible! I should have gone with them! I should have been there! Please stay alive! Kirito! Asuna! I don't know what would happen if you died on me!"_ However, Usagi then sees the surviving players managing to defeat the boss monster and the large 'Congratulations' sign appear and she says, excitedly, "They did it!" Usagi breathes a sigh of relief and she then realizes that a good number of players died on this day in which she becomes solemn.

Usagi then types of the computer and she then hears Klein's voice ask, "How many did we lose?"

Usagi asks, surprised, "Klein?" She then looks to see Klein on the screen and Kirito looking over a menu.

Kirito then says, solemnly, "Fourteen of us died."

She then sees Agil say, "Fourteen? Oh my god."

The other players become solemn at this and Klein says, "We have got twenty-five more floors to go."

Agil asks, "Twenty-five more floors? How in the heck are we going to get that far?" Usagi can see the other players looking and mumbling in despair in which she then sees Kirito looking Heathcliff in which she notices his health bar not even done to the yellow.

When she looks to see Kirito pick up his Elucidator on the screen, Usagi asks, "What are you doing, Kirito?" She then sees Kirito strike at Heathcliff, but a violet energy field blocks him and a window 'Immortal Object' appear above his head causing Usagi to gasp in shock. Looking at the screen, Usagi notices that the other players are also in shock.

Over the screen, Usagi hears Asuna asks, "An immortal object? Commander Heathcliff, what's going on here?"

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"Could it be…?"_

Over the screen, Kirito says, "I think that I've got the answer to that. The reason that his HP never hits yellow is because that he is protected by the system." The other players are shocked and Kirito says, "You know, ever since day one, I've been wondering: Where is he hiding as he watches everything and control this world? Well, the answer is pretty simple: It's basically psychology and even a kid knows it." Kirito then tells Heathcliff, "It's boring watch someone else play an RPG. By the way, you've seen her for all this time and yet, you never even said hello to your niece… Akihiko Kayaba!" There are gasps from the other players with Kirito and Usagi, watching from the safe zone in the hidden dungeon.

There is a moment of silence and Heathcliff responds, "Just for curiosity sake: How did you figure it out?"

Kirito responds, "You can thank Usagi for that one. She helped me figure out at the start of our duel. The move was too fast and Usagi then mention that you couldn't have done without the system to help you."

Heathcliff responds, with a smile, "Ah, yes. I should have known that wouldn't escape her eyes since I used it before when she was beta testing prototype games when she was younger though I have made improvement since my niece last used it." This was the final nail in the 'coffin' and Heathcliff says, "Yes, I am Akihiko Kayaba, the beloved… Actually, more like formerly beloved uncle to Usagi. And it should come as no surprise to you that I am the final boss of the game."

There are gasps of shock and horror and Usagi thinks in her mind, _"I knew it! That's why! That's why he made me feel so uncomfortable! He was my uncle all along! Heathcliff is my uncle Kayaba!"_

Over the screen, Usagi hears Kirito say, "So the strongest player in the whole game turns out to be the final boss? Kind of cliché?"

Heathcliff responds, with a smile, "Actually, I kind of like that angle."

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"It is him! My uncle has always been interested in theatrics!"_ Usagi's arms, which were shivering due to shock and surprise, then stop and her hands turn into fists.

Over the screen, Heathcliff, now revealed to be the SAO avatar form of Akihiko Kayaba, tells Kirito, "You know, I expect you to be one to face me at the end. Duel Welding is a rare skill. It was made for the player with the fastest reaction time. He is the hero of this story, the one that faces the 'demon king', but you exceed my expectation, I guess that these unexpected twists and turns made RPG MMO fun to play." In a rage one of the Knights of the Blood members attacks Heathcliff in a rage, but he uses his GM screen to paralyze him and then paralyze everyone else in the room, but him and Kirito.

Over the screen, Usagi sees Kirito holding the paralyzed Asuna and he asks, "What's the plan? Kill everyone to cover it up?"

Heathcliff responds, "Oh no. That wouldn't be sporting of me, wouldn't it? No, I plan to head to the top of the tower and wait for all of you there. I'll be in the Ruby Palace. I really didn't think that I would be leaving you so soon. I had developed the Knights of the Blood Oath and other elite players. But… you are strong. However, Kirito, since you are the one that exposed me, you deserve a reward. I'll give you a chance to fight me one-on-one right here and now. Oh, my immortality will be deactivated. Defeat me and you clear the game in which everyone will be able to log out. No strings attached."

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"Kirito, you can't! My uncle designed the Duel Welding skill! He knows how it works and without backup, you could lose!"_ Despite Asuna asking him not to do it, Kirito accepted the challenge since he remembered all of the players that suffered and/or died in this 'death game' especially Asuna and Usagi.

Kirito tells Heathcliff, "I have a final request."

Heathcliff asks, "What is it?"

Kirito says, "I don't plan on losing, but if I do, I want your word so you fix it that Asuna doesn't die today and also, you will confront Usagi about what you did and if she wants to fight you, then you let her do it the same way that you did me because I know that when you do, you will fall by her blade."

Usagi think in her mind, stunned, _"What?"_

Heathcliff says, "You seem so sure."

Kirito responds, "It is because I believe in her. I know that if I can't save Asuna, she can."

Heathcliff says, with a smile, "Actually, you have a right to believe in her. Let's just say that my niece is a very special girl."

Kirito then asks, with a serious tone, "Then why? Why did you do this to her? You could have prevented her from getting the game in the first place or at least let her go! For two long years, she has been suffering more than the rest of us! Every single death tears into her heart and she blames herself since she feels responsible for helping you create this nightmare with her ideas when she was a child! Don't you fucking care about that?! Answer me, Kayaba!"

Heathcliff stays as silent as he pushes on his menu with a sign popping up saying 'Changed into a mortal object' and Heathcliff then says, "Personally, I had wished that my Moonbunny never entered the game in the first place, but I couldn't be selective on who gets the game and who didn't as well as if I let her go, how would it be fair to the rest of you?"

Kirito shouts out, angrily, "Fair?! Fair?! She is your niece! Your family! How can you be so cold and callous with the life of a member of your family that once loved you so much you monster?!" At this moment, the rest of the players over there become filled with sympathy for Usagi and rage towards Kayaba, for being so callous to the life of a family member, in which they wished that could help Kirito kill Kayaba and hope that the 'Black Swordsman rip Kayaba apart', which was the feeling of many players in that room right now. Kirito tells Kayaba, "If you have any sense of honor, then honor my requests."

Heathcliff responds, with a nod, "It will be done. I will keep her in Knights of the Blood Oath's headquarters and make her an immortal object if need be and I will face my niece."

As Heathcliff and Kirito prepare to face off, Asuna and Usagi, from their separate locations, shout out in unison, "Kirito!" They stare each other down and prepare for their battle and then they leap into action.

Watching on the screen, Usagi says, typing on the screen, "No, Kirito! I… I've got to stop them!" As she continues to watch Kirito and Heathcliff battle with Heathcliff clearly having the advantage since he knows the Duel Welding skill and its combos, Usagi frantically tries to figure out a way to reach them when she finally a way to create a corridor there since The Skull Reaper was defeated. She finally activates it when she witness Kirito get nicked by Heathcliff and he unconsciously activates **Eclipse**, a 27 hit combo and the strongest combo of the Duel Welding Skill, but due to his knowledge, Heathcliff easily dodges and blocks the assault in which Kirito breaks the top of his Dark Repulser on Heathcliff's shield. Usagi says, shocked, "No, Kirito!" Usagi then pushes the button on the keyboard and creates the corridor in which she leaps in without thinking.

_**November 7, 2024, Floor 75, Boss Room**_

Inside of the boss room, Kirito has just broken his Dark Repulser on Heathcliff's shield and Heathcliff prepares to finish off Kirito as his sword glows.

Heathcliff says, "Game over, Kirito." He swings, but Asuna, managing to break the paralyzing effect on herself, leaps into take the blow, but the corridor portal opens up in which Usagi leaps out, bashes Kirito and Asuna out of the way, and yells out as Heathcliff's attack slashes her on the chest in which she is thrown to the ground, face-down, causing critically damage to her.

There are gasps of shock and horror from the other players and Kirito shouts out, horrified, "Usagi!"

Asuna says, looking at Usagi, "Usagi, no!"

As Kirito sees Usagi's HP falling down towards zero, Kirito looks at Heathcliff and he yells out, "Save her! What are you doing?! She is your niece! Don't you fucking care about her?!" However, Heathcliff just stands there and does nothing in which Kirito screams out, angrily and desperately, "KAYABA!"

_**November 7, 2024, Juuban Hospital Ward**_

At this moment, with Serena's hospital room, Michelle sees the horrible scene on her mirror and she screams out, "Oh no!"

The others gasp and Ami's computer beeps in which she looks at her in which she says, shocked, "No! No! Serena's health is falling down to zero! She'll die any second!"

There are more gasps and Raye says, "No!" Raye tells Serena's unmoving form, "Don't give up! Serena, don't give up!"

Darien takes Serena's unmoving hand and he says, pleadingly, "My love, don't leave me. Please Serena… don't give up!"

The others hold Serena's other hand and they yell out in unison, "Serena!" Soon after, Darien and the Sailor Scouts glow in which the Sailor Scouts' planetary sigils appear on their foreheads in which their energy is sent into Serena. And then her broach containing the Silver Crystal bursts to life by opening up and unleashing silver light.

Luna and Artemis are shocked and Artemis says, "The crystal!"

Luna says, "Yes, I know, but the guards…" Just then Luna and Artemis notice some kind of energy field surrounding the room and the two cats see the spirit of Queen Serenity in front of them in which Luna says, stunned, "Queen Serenity…" On the meanwhile, Serena's forehead gains her golden crescent moon of Eternal Sailor Moon and Queen Serenity in which it glows with a powerful light.

_**November 7, 2024, Floor 75, Boss Room**_

Inside of the boss room, it looked Usagi's death was imminent with Kirito looking at Heathcliff/Kayaba with rage, but the ceiling of the room starts to glow with a bright golden light.

Kirito asks, confused, "What?"

Asuna says, amazed, "Kirito!" Kirito looks to see Usagi's body glowing as golden orbs of light coming from the glowing ceiling pour into her in which HP bar stops just a few tiny points away from zero before Usagi's whole body is engulf in bright light.

Kirito asks, "What's going on here?" Heathcliff doesn't move, but his expression is one of amazement and awe. Within the golden light, Usagi lifts her head slowly and looks to only see golden light around her.

Usagi asks, weakly, "Am I… dead?"

Just then a familiar female voice shouts out, "No way, Meatball Head, but you are going to be once you get back!" A white gloves hand extends out and Usagi looks up to see the Sailor Scouts, in their Scout forms, and Tuxedo Mask in front of her eyes.

Usagi asks, amazed, "Girls? Darien-kun?"

Sailor Venus asks, "Who were you expecting? Queen Beryl?"

Sailor Mars says, "There is no way that we are going to let you die, here, Meatball Brain!"

Sailor Jupiter says, "No joke, Serena! Get up!"

Sailor Uranus says, "This is just a game! A 'death game', yes, but this is still just a game run by a system. It doesn't have the right to tell you that you are dead or not! You can't let it end here! Not after all that we've been brought! After all that you have been through… Beryl… Doom Phantom… Mistress Nine and Pharaoh Ninety… Neptune and I… Chaos… you can't let it end here!"

Sailor Saturn says, "Please get up, Serena-hime. We need you."

Tuxedo Mask says, "My love, you can't let it end like this. We have been through so much already. Get up, Serena. Get up!" Tuxedo Mask extends his hand and Usagi remembers her days as Sailor Moon and all of her battles.

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"They're right! After all we've been through… the battles we have fought… the enemies that we have defeated… the trails that we have gone through… I can't leave them! I can't leave my friends and my loved ones! They are all waiting for me! And the people, here in SAO, are counting on me! I can't let them down! Not here! Not now!" _Usagi struggles up and she grabs Tuxedo Mask's hand in which she yells out as she struggles back up with her golden crescent moon sigil appearing on her forehead. As the light in the boss room dies down, everyone else is able to open their eyes and look in which they gasp what they see.

Klein says, "No way. You have got to be kidding me." In front of everyone else, Usagi is being support by 'see-through images' of the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask.

Asuna says, shocked, "Those are…"

Usagi, looking at Heathcliff and showing her golden crescent moon sigil on her forehead, says, "No… This isn't over, uncle."

Asuna asks, stunned, "Usagi?" Just then Usagi's HP gauge quickly refills to full and Usagi looks at the others in which they smile as if to say 'Now win!'

Heathcliff then says, "It has been a long time, my dear. However, I don't think that you are in the mood of pleasantries. I'm not exactly surprised by that, but I was surprised that you gained the Mimic skill. It was in fact a prototype unique sword skill that I had sealed because the requirement was just too high. You see, only the player with the possibility of infinite potential could use this skill, but then again, I shouldn't be surprised that you could weld the skill my dear. I mean… You are Sailor Moon after all."

There are more gasps and Asuna asks, "Sailor Moon?" Usagi is inwardly surprised, but she says nothing while the 'images' of Tuxedo Mask and the Sailor Scouts go inside of her and she is bathed in light once more, however, instead of Usagi emerging from the light, Eternal Sailor Moon emerges from the light, but instead of two sets of three small white feathers on the forward portion of her scalp, there is a gorgeous silver crown with a large red heart jewel in the center of the crown in which the heart jewel that has a golden crescent moon in the center of heart jewel.

More gasps come from the other players and Kirito says, stunned, "You have got to be kidding me."

Sailor Moon tells Heathcliff, "How long have you known?"

Heathcliff responds, "Ever since you became Sailor Moon about four years ago, my dear." Sailor Moon's eyes widen and Heathcliff tells Sailor Moon, "My dear, your illusionary powers may hide your faces, but your hairstyle is too unique. Sailor Moon and you sharing the same hairstyle is a bit too obvious my dear."

Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, drolly, _"I've should have known."_ However, Sailor Moon then remembers all that happened in SAO and she asks, weakly, "Why… This insanity! This madness! How could you!? This was supposed to be a wonderful dream that we were to share with the world and instead, you turned it into a nightmare netherworld! You betrayed our family and the world! How could you do this? How could you commit to this monstrous act, Uncle Kayaba?" Tears were streaming from Sailor Moon's eyes at her formerly beloved uncle.

Heathcliff replies, "I feel that you aren't inclinded to listen to my explanation, my dear."

Sailor Moon then gives a completely out of character deadly glare and she responds, "You're right, u-Kayaba. I'm not listening to you. Not anymore." Sailor Moon then glows and Heathcliff glows causing his GM menu to appear and the words 'Access Denied' appeared in front of them causing Heathcliff to give a look of surprise in which Sailor Moon says, "I've used my powers to temporary deny you your GM privileges. You are now an 'ordinary player'… Heathcliff." Sailor Moon then says, "Cardinal! System log in! ID Moonbunny! Password: Castle in the Sky!" Just then a bunch of windows and menus appear around Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon says, "System command: Release paralyzing effect from all players on this floor." Just then the other players that were paralyzed start moving again.

Agil says, "I can move!"

Klein says, "Same here!"

Asuna asks, shocked, "But how?"

Kirito says, "I don't know how, but Usagi… Sailor Moon… she has gained control of Sword Art Online!"

There are gasps and Heathcliff says, "Well, not complete control. This is my world after all."

Sailor Moon says, in an out of character plain tone, "Not when I'm done. System command: Generate object! ID Dark Repulser!" Just then an exact duplicate of Kirito's Dark Repulser appears in front of Sailor Moon and she takes it into her right hand in which she uses her player menu to bring out her Elucidator and put it into her left hand. Sailor Moon says, "System command: Set pain absorber to minimum levels." A screen appears with the words 'Pain Absorber' and it goes down to minimum levels.

Kirito yells out, shocked, "Shit! I think that she just took a blow to the head!"

Asuna asks, "What's wrong?"

Kirito says, "The pain absorber is what limits pain signals are sent to our brain when our avatars are damaged. If set to minimum levels, our real bodies could suffer real damage because the brain is being fooled that we are getting injured!"

Klein says, stunned, "You're kidding!"

Heathcliff tells Sailor Moon, "Very bold and completely unlike you, my dear."

Sailor Moon responds, her virtual face wet from her virtual tears, "You can thank yourself for that. For two long years, I've shed these tears for all of the innocent people that you murdered for the sake of your stupid game! All those good people… all those lost lives… their lost futures… I can… I can… I CAN NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland' starts)

Sailor Moon, completely out of character, charges at Heathcliff and strikes him with a heavy blow with her new Dark Repulser and Heathcliff blocks with his shield, but the force was so powerful, Heathcliff roars out as he is flung into the wall which greatly cracks from the impact and the words 'Immortal Object' appear in violet windows, but they then shatter as quickly as they come. Heathcliff regains his focus in time in order to avoid a side slash from Sailor Moon using her Elucidator which cut a huge trench into the virtual stone wall causing more violet windows with the words 'Immortal Object' to shatter.

Agil says, shocked, "No way! Objects like walls in SAO can't be damaged at all!"

Kirito says, "Not anymore. She isn't following SAO's rules anymore."

Heathcliff is also amazed and he asks, "So, is this power what I see before me the power that you possess? Is this the power of your Imperium Silver Crystal?"

Sailor Moon says, "You should worry about yourself, murderer!" Once again, going completely out of character, Sailor Moon unleashes a barrage with her two swords, using the same Duel Welding Skill that Kirito has due to her Mimic skill, but unlike with Kirito and Heathcliff just moments ago, Sailor Moon combines it with powerful kicks in which she lands a powerful kick to Heathcliff sending him into the ground. Heathcliff rolls and leaps to his feet only to get cut in the face four times by Sailor Moon's **Linear** causing his health to drop a little as well as causing him to stumble. Sailor Moon follows that up with a knee thrust that slams into Heathcliff's shield, but the force is so strong that it sends Heathcliff skidding back a bit.

Heathcliff says, "This strength… it isn't just yours, is it?"

Sailor Moon says, "No! It's the strength of the man that I love and my best friends who are waiting for me back home! You can't win!"

Heathcliff says, "We are going to have to see about that, my dear." Heathcliff attacks Sailor Moon in which she blocks Heathcliff's sword with her sword, but she takes a powerful blow from Heathcliff's shield and knocking her to the ground, however, Sailor Moon turns the tables with a spin kick that sweeps Heathcliff off and his feet and down to the ground in which Sailor Moon rolls backwards and away from her opponent before she leaps to her feet.

Sailor Moon says, "This is the mighty Heathcliff, huh? What a joke if you ask me. Stay down."

Heathcliff gets to his feet and he says, "If you are trying to insult me, it isn't working."

Sailor Moon says, with tears of anger in her eyes, "Insult? I wouldn't go low as you did, Kayaba. All this for a stupid game! A fucking game! I thought that I knew you, but it looks like I never knew you at all. And now, I see you for what you truly are. A rotten control freak! You had it all and you had to throw it all away from a stupid worthless game that you wanted to control! But seeing you as you are now, I can believe it. The only way that you can keep people in your world is for you to imprison them in it, but then again, this world is empty and worthless much like you are." Heathcliff's eyebrow twitches and he doesn't respond at all instead he attacks Sailor Moon with more fierceness than before through he doesn't show it in his expression.

Klein says, "Wow. I never that she was such a gifted speaker."

Agil says, "Doesn't seem to have affected a guy like him."

Kirito says, "You're wrong, Agil. She just struck him right at the core." Everyone looks at Kirito and he says, "She just hit Kayaba right where it hurt and it hurt him even more because his own formerly beloved niece just said it to his face. Personally, he deserved every single word especially what he did to Usagi."

Klein says, "You got that right. Anyway, let's get in there!"

Kirito says, "No, Klein. This is her fight and her fight alone."

Asuna says, stunned, "Kirito!"

Kirito says, "I don't want her to die and I know that she won't die. However, this battle is personal to her. I can tell. She has been suppressing the core of her pain, grief, sorrow, and her anger with her determination for two long years and now, she is letting Kayaba have right now." As the other players look on as Kayaba and Sailor Moon continue to fight, the duel turns into more of an all-out brawl with Sailor Moon combining Duel Welding with martial arts kicks, punches, and throws in which she is somehow using the 'strength' and combat knowledge of her fellow Sailor Scouts to fight against her formerly beloved uncle while Heathcliff manages to use his Divine Blade Skill to barely hold on against Sailor Moon's assault, nicking her at multiple points in the fight, causing her to winch in pain since the Pain Absorbers at a minimum levels, and showing that he can use unarmed combat with punches to the gut and a punch to Sailor Moon's face at another point. But neither Sailor Moon or Kayaba back down at all as they continue to give it their all with Kayaba having an impassive and cool expression and Sailor Moon having a completely out of character deadly determined expression on her face.

Asuna thinks in her mind, _"Usagi, please…"_

Kirito whispers to Asuna, "Asuna, get ready to throw Usagi your rapier at my signal."

Asuna asks Kirito, "Kirito?"

Kirito responds, "Trust me, Asuna." Asuna gently nods her head and they continue to watch the intense battle in which Sailor Moon sends a powerful blow to Heathcliff's shield in which Heathcliff strains against this assault, but he comes back with a powerful knee thrust to Sailor Moon's gut causing her to gasp as she is sent flying back with her Dark Repulser flying out of her hands.

Heathcliff says, "You mistakenly believed that I just relied on my knowledge of my game, my dear. You made a big mistake."

Sailor Moon says, "That's what you think!" Sailor Moon then uses her free hand to perform the Martial Arts Skill **Embracer** and she hits Heathcliff's shield which shatters into data polygons from the huge impact!

There are gasps and Agil says, stunned, "His shield!"

Klein says, shocked, "She broke it!" Sailor Moon falls to the ground in front of Heathcliff and like a signal, Kirito charges at top speed, grabbing the fallen Dark Repulser, and attacks Heathcliff with a powerful series of assaults with his two swords.

Kirito says, "This game is over, Kayaba! **Starburst Stream!**" Kirito then unleashes his signature combo of his Duel Welding Skill, but even without his shield, Heathcliff manages to block the attacks with his sword or dodge them thanks to his knowledge.

Klein asks, shocked, "Kirito, what are you doing?"

Heathcliff says, with a smile, "Poor move Kirito."

Kirito responds, with a sly smirk, "It would be…If I was trying to hit you and not distract you!" Heathcliff then gives a rare look of shock and he notices a glow in which he glance to see Sailor Moon with Asuna's rapier, Lambent Light, and she throws it right at Heathcliff in which he has no time to dodge as the blade impales him in the chest causing him to gasp out in shock and pain.

Sailor Moon shouts out, "Kirito, now!" Kirito, not suffering from a post motion delay from using his skill for some unknown reason, drops Dark Repulser, grabs the hilt of Asuna's sword, and with a mighty yell, he brings Asuna's sword upwards and cleave Heathcliff in half in which Heathcliff just smiles as if to say 'Well done' before lights come out of his body and he shatters into multiple data polygons. However, the light doesn't stop as it engulfs Kirito.

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland' ends)

Asuna and Sailor Moon shout out in unison, "Kirito!" The two of them leap into the light before anyone could stop them and the other players can only shield their eyes from the light. On the meanwhile, through the rest of Aincard, a loud ringing sound is heard forcing the other surviving players to look up into the sky as the words 'Warning' and 'System Announcement' appear in the skies. Soon after, an emotionless female voice says 'On November 7, at 2:55 PM, the game has been cleared. Repeat, the game has been cleared.' At first, the other players couldn't understand, but they quickly realized that their ordeal is finally over and the players all over Aincard start to cheer and shout in excitement as the day that they had waited for two long years has come: Their freedom from SAO.

_**November 7, 2024, Unknown location inside the SAO world**_

Somewhere within the 'game world', Sailor Moon opens her eyes to see that she is on an invisible platform on the clouds.

Sailor Moon asks, "What's going on here? Where am I?"

Just then Asuna's voice booms, "Usagi!" Sailor Moon turns to see Asuna and Kirito coming towards her.

Sailor Moon asks, "Asuna? Kirito?"

Kirito tells Sailor Moon, "We're still in SAO, but not on Aincard." Kirito points in a direction and Asuna and Sailor Moon look to see the massive castle world of Aincard crumbling apart.

Sailor Moon asks, "What's going on?"

Just then a male voice says, "The end of a story, my moon princess." Sailor Moon, Kirito, and Asuna whip to the source to see a man in his late twenties with mess brown hair, dark eyes, wearing a long white lab coat over a white shirt with a brown tie, black pants with a matching grey belt, and black plain shoes.

Kirito says, "Kayaba."

In his true look, Akihiko Kayaba says, "At Argus headquarters, five floors below street level, the SAO mainframe is deleting all the data in its drives. In about ten minutes, this entire world will vanish."

Kirito asks, "What about the people?"

Asuna asks, "What about the players?"

Kayaba responds, "None of you have to worry, other than yourselves, the other surviving players have been logged out just moments ago after your victory against me."

Kirito asks, "And what about the people that died? What about them?"

Kayaba replies, plainly, "They will never return. In any world, real or virtual, when you are dead, you are gone."

Sailor Moon shouts out, with tears of anger and sorrow in her eyes, "And what right did you have to decide that for them?" When Kayaba looks at Sailor Moon, she says, with tears in her eyes, "Why? Why, Uncle Kayaba? How could you? How could you do this? You had no right to take their lives! You had no right to take their futures away! Do you know how much all of us have suffered all these years? Don't you ever care?! This was supposed to be a new frontier for everyone to enjoy and you have betrayed that I dream that I held in my mind and in my heart when I thought about this game! I… I just don't understand!"

Kayaba doesn't say a thing for a moment and he then says, "My darling Moonbunny, I will try not to make any lies or excuses to you. Yes, I have betrayed you in the worst way possible. Your anger towards me is completely justified in that matter. You thought that Sword Art Online was one thing and I had made it into another. Personally, I had wished that you had never come here. However, it is what it is. To be honest, my princess, part of me doesn't remember why I did all this. It was so long. Before you yell at me some more, despite it being completely justified, let me tell you that before I thought up the Full Dive system, I dreamed of this. A castle in a world not governed by Earthy laws or restrictions was my dream. I poured my heart and spirit into it to make it reality. I created this world and yet, I saw something that greatly surpassed it. My steel castle. I don't remember how old I was when I dreamed of it. I dreamed of leaving the Earth and flying to that castle. I wanted that more than anything else. I want to believe that it is still out there. That somewhere out there, the castle is still floating out there."

Sailor Moon says, solemnly, "Baka. Uncle, you are such a baka. For someone so smart, you are so… so stupid! You had a wonderful castle…" Sailor Moon points to herself and then her heart in which she says, "Right here. And you threw it all way for this and dragged ten thousand mainly good and innocent people into your twisted dream. Even if that castle is out there, you will never find it. It will be your punishment for committing this horror."

Kayaba says, with a nod, "Yes, you are most likely right, my princess. I had thrown away a wonderful castle and its princess, who is right in front of me. And I am not patronizing you, but you, of all people, have a right to condemn me for what I did. I have caused unnecessary pain and given you scars that may never heal in your heart. However, you have to learn something: You are only mortal. Even Sailor Moon can't save anymore. I had no right to force you to learn that lesson, my princess, but it is a fact of life no matter what reality you are in. When you ascend to your own castle, I hope that you will remember that lesson to heart and become a stronger and better person when you become a true queen." Sailor Moon's eyes widen as Asuna and Kirito give confused looks. Kayaba tells her, "By the way, congratulations to you, Kirito, and Asuna, Usagi. You have won the game. Now, I should go." Kayaba then turns away and he vanishes in a puff of smoke when a virtual wind coms through.

After a few short moments of silence as the last part of Aincard disintegrates into nothingness, Sailor Moon faces Asuna and Kirito and she says, "I guess this is goodbye. Most likely, any second from now, we will be returning to the real world since he took us away to talk to us for a few minutes."

Asuna tells Sailor Moon, with a warm smile, "No way, Usagi. We can find each other back in the real world." Asuna says, looking at Kirito, "We can reunite in the real world and have 'real adventures' together."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Asuna tells Kirito, "Anyway, you never told me your real name, Kirito."

Kirito's eyes widen and he says, with a smile, "Kazuto. Kazuto Kirigaya. Last month, I turned sixteen."

Asuna says, "Kazuto Kirigaya? So, you are younger than me. I'm Asuna Yuuki. I'm seventeen now."

Kirito says, amazed, "Asuna Yuuki."

Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, _"She used her real name for her avatar name? Wow! Hold on! Where have I heard that name before?"_

Kirito and Asuna look at Sailor Moon and Asuna tells Sailor Moon, "Usagi, we would ask your name, but we can understand why you won't give it."

Kirito says, "Yeah, you are a big time super heroine after all."

Sailor Moon says, with a nervous giggle, "I wouldn't say that. Famous, yes, but 'big time'? I don't think so."

Kirito retorts, teasingly, "And so humble too."

Sailor Moon says, with a smirk, "Very funny, Kirito." Sailor Moon then says, with a calm tone, "No, I don't think that I will hold back my real name from you." Kirito and Asuna gasp in shock and she says, with a warm smile, "We have been through so much. I can't keep my secrets from you. You are the best friends that I had in SAO and the only thing that kept me… sane in a way. I don't know where I would be if it wasn't for friends like you. I know that I'll get it from my fellow Scouts especially Sailor Mars, but I don't care. It is my choice. My real name is… Serena Tsukino."

Asuna says, amazed, "Serena Tsukino."

Kirito says, "Calm of the moon. Nice."

Sailor Moon says, "Thank you, Kirito."

As they start to glow, Kirito says, "This is it."

Sailor Moon says, "See you soon."

Asuna says, "We will…Usagi." The three of them smile as they vanish in which afterwards, the world of SAO, of Aincard, vanishes forever.

_**November 7, 2024, Juuban Hospital Ward**_

Inside of Serena's hospital room, Darien and the Sailor Scouts are looking at Serena's form, the golden crescent moon sigil gone from her forehead, as Ami is looking over the computer while Michelle is looking at her mirror.

Amara asks Michelle, "Anything?"

Michelle says, "No, nothing."

Lita asks, "What's going on?"

Ami then gasps and Raye asks Ami, "What? What is it?"

Ami says, "The game… has been cleared."

There are gasps and Mina asks, "What did you say?"

Ami yells out, "The game has just been cleared!" Just then Hotaru notices Serena's eyebrow twitch.

Hotaru shouts out, surprised, "Her eyebrow just twitched everyone!" Everyone then looks at Serena causing them to gasp in shock and amazement, when they see Serena starts to slowly open her eyes.

Serena thinks in her mind, weakly, _"Where… Where am I?"_ As the fog from her eyes lift, she sees the hospital lights and she thinks, _"Lights? Am I in some kind of building now…?"_ Serena's eyes then widen when she sees Darien to her right and she couldn't believe what she is seeing. Serena thinks in her mind, stunned, _"D-Darien-kun? Darien-kun? I can't believe it! Can this be real?"_ Serena weakly turns her head and her eyes widen to see all of her friends and Sailor Scouts assembled all around her in which they are starting to smile.

Raye then realizes something and she shouts out, "Ami-chan, check the NervGear!"

Ami comes out of her stupor and she responds, "Right!" Serena couldn't hear them since she hasn't been using her ears for two long years in which Ami says, "It's disconnected!"

Lita says, "Get it off her now!" Quickly, Lita, carefully and quickly, removes the NervGear from Serena's head and she looks at it with her widening eyes.

By this time, the guards have heard the 'sounds' coming from the room and they have open the door to gasp to see Serena's awakened form and Amara shouts at them, "What are you waiting for?! Get the nurses and doctors quick!"

The guards come out of their stupor and one of them replies, nervously, "Right!" The guards then rush to get the doctor and nurses in which the survivors of SAO in this hospital are also waking up since they have been logged out too.

Serena looks at Darien and she tries to say, "D-D…" She winches and she thinks in her mind, _"It's so hard to speak."_

With tears of joy in his eyes, Darien says, with a smile, "Don't try to talk yet, Meatball Head. I'm right here. I'm here." Serena then struggles to raise her right hand, which feels like a block of lead to her since she hasn't been using her body at all for two years, and she manages to touch his face in which he gently grabs her hand.

Serena thinks in her mind, _"This is real! This isn't a dream! It's real! It's real! I'm home! I've made it home!"_ Serena then starts to shed tears of joy and she manages to croak out, "G-Girls… Darien-kun…"

The other Scouts, with the two Lunarian felines in the room, who are also shedding tears, assemble around her and Ami says, happily, "We're here, Serena. We're right here!"

Lita says, happily, "We knew that you could do it, girl!"

Hotaru says, with a warm smile, "Welcome home, Serena-hime!" Serena can't help to feel joy at safely arriving back in the real world, but she then thinks about Kirito, Asuna, and the other friends and comrades in SAO.

Serena thinks in her mind, _"Kirito! Asuna! The others!"_

Serena struggles to a sitting position and Darien says, gently holding her, "No, Sere! Don't get up!"

Raye says, "Don't injure yourself, Meatball Head! You just 'woke up'! Don't kill yourself just when we got you back!"

Serena says, weakly, "S-Sorry, Pyro…"

Mina says, with tears in her eyes, "We're just glad that you are okay. You're finally home, Serena."

Serena says, with a warm smile and tears of happiness in her eyes, "Home…" Serena then starts to cry and she hugs Darien in which he hugs her gently back to make sure that he doesn't hurt her weakened body.

Darien says, with a warm loving tone and smile, "Yes, you're home, Serena. I'm so glad that you are back, my Meatball Head. And I will never let you go again." The other Scouts smile warmly at this with tears of happiness in their eyes as the doctors and nurses available enter the room to find this scene. Some distance away, looking through a pair of binoculars, with her features mainly covered by shadows, Sailor Nebula looks over the scene.

She lowers the binoculars and she says, a smile seen on her lips, "Welcome home, Serena." Sailor Nebula then says, with a sigh, "However, you're battle hasn't ended. It has only begun." Sailor Nebula then flies off into the distance to leave our moon princess along with her beloved prince and friends as Serena cries as she is finally reunited with the people that she loves after two long years in the nightmare of Sword Art Online.

And that's the end… of the Aincard arc, everyone! This story isn't over yet! We have yet to go into the Fairy Dance Arc of the Sword Art Online and that's what's starting in the next chapter, everyone! There are plenty more surprises and twists to come everyone! Now, our moon princess has to recover from her ordeal and prepare for what's to come since there is another 'evil organization' on the loose and there is more! You are going to have read and see to find out, folks! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	8. Home Not-so Sweet Home

Well, we have gotten through the Aincard arc, but it isn't the end of the story, everyone! We have a good ways to go with the next phase of the story and getting through the Fairy Dance arc! Our moon princess has to recover from her ordeal in SAO and more! Remember that in the previous chapters that the Sailor Scouts had a problem with an old enemy from the past resurfacing, in a way. And there will be twists and turns that you may or may not expect! You have going to have to read and find out, folks!

**I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Digimon series, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!**** Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by ****ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

**Warning: This story is rated M for M-rated violence, blood, possible gore, death, M-rated suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, M-rated bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

**Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

Age of characters starting this chapter:

Serena Tsukino, Ami Mizuno, Raye Hino, Lita Kino, and Mina Aino: Age 18

Hotaru Tomoe: Age 16

Amara Ten'ou and Michelle Kaiou: Age 20

Trista Meiou: Physically, late twenties, but over one millennia in age.

Darien Shields: Age 22

Rini: Age 14-15

Kazuto Kirigaya: Age 16

Suguha Kirigaya: Age 15

**Sailor Moon Online**

**Chapter 8: Home Not-so Sweet Home**

_**November 7, 2024, Floor 75, Field**_

Within the field area of Floor 75, a group of players are fighting monsters and when we get closers, we get a closer look at these players.

Look at these players, we find a young man with spiky brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing flame designed version of Klein's samurai armor with a strange symbol in orange on it instead of the symbol of Klein's guild in which he is welding a samurai katana.

The next person is another young man with well-combed blond hair, blue eyes, and he has silver-blue knight's armor with a lance and a shield.

The third person is another young man with dark blond hair, blue eyes, and wearing yellow shirt with silver chest armor plate in front of it, black fingerless gloves, silver armored elbow pads, black jeans, black armored kneepads, and steel toed boots. We also find him welding a two-handed sword.

The fourth person is a young woman with a long flowing violet hair, bright brown eyes, and she is wearing an outfit similar to Asuna's Knight of the Blood Outfit, but it is mainly violet where Asuna's outfit is white, her skirt is green, the crossed on the outfit are missing on this outfit, and she is welding a rapier in her hands.

The fifth person is another young man is well-combed short dark blue hair that can be mistaken as violet at times, blue eyes, and he is wearing dark grey armor with a one handed sword and shield.

The final person is a second young woman is long flowing magenta hair, brown eyes under a pair of large circular glasses, and she is wearing a magenta version of Lisbeth's outfit with flame red gloves on her hands and black combat boots on her feet in which she has a mace in her hands.

They finished the final monster and the man with spiky brown hair says, "Come on, guys! We might still be able to help!"

The blond with the two handed sword responds, "Hey, Taichi, you were the reason that we were late."

The spiky brown haired 'samurai' responds, "It isn't just my fault!"

The blond in the knight's armor asks, "So, you are admitting that it is your fault, bro."

The spiky brown haired samurai says, with a smile, "Like you and your wife, Juniper, didn't do anything to make us late, Yamato."

The magenta haired woman shouts out, with a blush, "At least I don't snore so loud that I keep the entire guild awake!"

The spiky brown haired male, Taichi, shouts out, embarrassed, "I don't snore!"

The blue haired male says, "Can we focus everyone? Plus, they used a corridor crystal to get to the boss room and from what I heard, the boss room's doors close when players enter to take it on and they don't get out unless they beat the boss or the boss kills all the players that face it."

The violet haired woman asks, nervously, "Are you sure, Sam?"

The blue haired male responds, with a nod, "Yeah, Miyako."

The blond with the two handed sword says, "I wouldn't worry about it so much. I mean, it is being led by the Knights of the Blood Oath and you remember that they recently recruited the 'Black Swordsman'."

The blond in the knight's armor, Yamato, asks, "You mean the guy that has the powerful Duel Welding Sword Skill, Takashi?"

The blond with the two handed sword, with a nod, "That's right, bro."

The violet haired woman says, with a smile, "And they also have Asuna the Flash. She is just so awesome! Beautiful and powerful at the same time!"

The magenta haired woman says, "No joke, Miyako."

The group is nearing the entrance to the dungeon and a group of monsters is waiting for them in which Yamato asks the magenta haired woman, with a smile, "Ready, Juniper?"

The magenta haired woman, Juniper, responds, "Always, sweetie." But then an alarm is heard and the monsters vanish as quickly as they appeared.

The violet haired woman, Miyako, asks, "What's going on?"

The blue haired male, Sam, responds, "I don't know." They look up and they see the sky turn red with signs including 'Warning' and 'System Announcement' causing the group's eyes to go wide.

Miyako says, nervously, "Not again." Miyako goes into Sam's arms while Junpier goes into Yamato's arms.

Yamato asks, angrily, "What now?"

Taichi says, "I don't know."

Just then a monotone female voice says, "Attention! Attention! Today, November Seventh, Twenty-Twenty-Four, Two-Fifty-five Japanese Standard Time, Fourteen-Fifty-Five hours Aincard time, the game has been cleared. Repeat, the game has been cleared."

There are gasps from the group and Miyako asks, shocked, "W-What did she say?"

The blond with the two handed sword, Takashi, asks, stunned, "Did we just hear what I think we heard?"

The monotone female voice then calls out, "All players will now be logged out of the game. Repeat, all players will now be logged out of the game. Please stop where you are…" After that, this group along with the rest of the players in Aincard starts to cheer and shout.

Miyako shouts out, excitedly, "We're free! We're finally free!"

Junpier yells out, excitedly, "Yamato-kun, we're free!"

Taichi asks, shocked, "But how?"

Takashi says, "I don't know! We're only on this floor! We shouldn't be even close to the final boss yet!"

Miyako shouts out, "Who cares?! Somehow, they did it! They actually did it!" Miyako kisses Ken on the lips while Junpier does the same for Yamato.

Taichi says, with a wide smile, "I don't know who did it or how, but they are heroes! I just wish that we could have seen it!"

Takashi says, "Same here, Taichi… I mean, Tai. Now, let's get ready to go home!" The others in the group nod their heads in agreement and soon enough, all of them are enveloped in a glow as they leave Aincard for good.

_**November 8, 2024, Hospital in the Odiaba Distract of Tokyo**_

Within a hospital in the Odiaba District of Tokyo, Taichi, real name Tai Kamiya, Yamato, real name Matt Ishida, Takashi, real name Takeru 'TK' Takashi, Miyako, real name Yolei Inoue, Sam, real name Ken Ichijouji, and Juniper, real name Jun Motomiya, are in hospital gown, in hospital beds, with their parents along with their friends, Sora Takenouchi, Mimi Tachikawa, Joe Kido, Izzy Izumi, and Cody Hida with a group of creatures known as Digimon, short for Digital Monsters, are with them.

Mimi says, with tears of happiness, "Thank god. We were so afraid."

Joe asks, "How did you ever escape?"

Matt says, "We didn't. Someone managed to somehow beat the final boss before we get even close to the one hundredth floor."

Mimi asks, "Really?"

Izzy says, with a nod, "Based on that data that I could gather as part of the task force that was handling this, what we call the 'SAO incident', Matt's right. Somehow, the final boss appeared after the team that went after that level's boss monster and beat the boss of that level and somehow, someone beat the final boss. I didn't get a good look at the data just yet."

Yolei says, "Well, whoever they are, they are real heroes."

There are nods of agreement and Joe says, "Well, it doesn't mean that you are out of the woods. You haven't been using your bodies for two years now. You are going to need to rebuild all of the muscle that weakened all of the years and you have been forced nutrients and liquids to keep your bodies alive. You are going to need to build up muscles before you can even walk again."

TK asks, with a sarcastic tone, "So that's the reason that my legs feel like lead?" TK asks, with a smile, "By the way, where are Davis and Kari?"

Yolei says, with a smile, "Not surprising that he is late as usual, but I can forgive him this once."

However, the friends of Tai, TK, Matt, Yolei, Ken, and Jun become solemn and Jun asks, "What's with the faces?"

Mimi says, nervously, "Jun, I'm not sure if there is any easy way to say this."

Jun asks, getting suspicious, "What do you mean? Where is the squirt?"

Sora says, nervously, "Tai…"

Tai looks at his mother, Mrs. Kamiya, and he asks, "Mom, where's Kari?"

Tai's mother becomes solemn and Joe says, plainly, "Tai, they're gone. Kari and Davis disappeared around a year ago."

The group of SAO survivors gasps in shock and Tai yells out, "What do you mean…?"

Tai grunts out and holds his throat in which Sora tells Tai, "Tai, easy! Please don't push yourself!"

Cody says, "You haven't been using your mouth or voice for two years."

Joe says, "Cody is right. You need to take it slow."

Jun says, her face showing anger, "Take it slow? I can't take it slow since you said that you lost my little brother."

Joe says, nervously, "We didn't lose them per say."

Mimi says, nervously, "They ran away."

Sora says, "This whole situation was too much for them after what they went through around five years ago at Yolei's home."

Yolei says, shocked, "But I… I thought that they were getting better!"

Joe says, "Yolei, the two of them went through a traumatic experience on that day."

Yolei says, "But if what could they have done? If things didn't happen the way that they did, those fiends would have murdered them and us too. They saved all of our lives that day."

Cody says, "We, all, know that Yolei, but it doesn't mean that it wasn't horrifying and what happened at school didn't make things better. They were emotionally and mentally scarred from the experience."

Izzy says, solemnly, "And when all of you, especially Tai and Jun, were trapped in SAO and you could have died at any time, 'their worlds' came crashing down."

Joe says, solemnly, "Davis and Kari are both strong people, but even they have their limits. What happened to you may be only part of it, but it caused to 'crash' completely."

Mimi says, solemnly, "It was horrible. And then they just ran away and vanished."

Izzy says, "Their digivice signals were being blocked somehow and we searched in both the Digi-World and Real World for them. We know that Veemon and Gatomon are with them and Azulongmon and Gennai both told us until now, they are still alive."

Tai says, with a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness."

Cody says, "However…" When everyone looks at him, Cody says, "They also said that a great darkness lies within their hearts and the only way that they can heal is that the 'Valkyrie of the Moon fighting with you in your castle prison help reignite the light in their hearts and make them shine like the sun' once more."

Matt asks, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Mimi says, with a shrug, "I don't know."

Ken asks, "Wait! Could they be talking about the 'White Valkyrie'?"

Everyone looks at Ken and Sora asks, "White Valkyrie?"

Yolei says, "Oh, yeah! She was a legend there! She is an elite solo player that works with us, assault team players, and she wearing this special white cloak that prevents her from seeing her face and the rest of her head."

TK says, "And it is said that she is Kayaba's niece."

There are gasps and Izzy says, "I heard about that! I had managed to overhear some of the top brass of our 'SAO Taskforce' mentioning that Kayaba had trapped a member of his own family in SAO."

Mimi asks, stunned, "Seriously?"

Tai says, with a nod, "Yeah. We heard about it a month or so after we were trapped in SAO. After the first boss was beaten, the players that fought in that group told us that Kayaba's own niece was there. A few of the players had tried to turn the mass of the players against her, but she was as much of a victim as we were, even more so. And throughout those two hellish years, she did her best to save as many players as possible."

TK says, with a nod, "She became quite a legend in SAO."

Mimi says, amazed, "Wow."

Izzy asks, "Could this be the person that Gennai and Azulongmon were talking about?"

Joe says, "I'm not sure if we will ever know. Since his family had no part in his madness, the government is going to do what they can to keep any information about them from getting out of the public. Heck, I heard that Kayaba's own parents had to be put into protective custody due to the threats of retaliation against his family for this."

Cody says, "He also ruined the lives of the people that worked at Argus in which they may never get away from the stigma of being part of the company that helped him create SAO and NervGear. And that means that they may want to get back at Kayaba by getting at his family."

Yolei says, "That's dumb."

TK says, with a nod, "We know, Yolei, but you know how people can be."

Tai says, "Well, whoever she is, she may be our only hope in finding my sister and Davis."

Jun says, "Doubtful she can help us now, Kamiya. I mean, she must be in the same rough shape that we are in."

Joe says, "For now, let us handle looking for Davis and Kari. All of you should focus on getting better. You have a long road to regain your strength."

Tai, TK, Ken, Yolei, Matt, and Jun nod their heads in agreement and Jun thinks in her mind, _"Geez, Davis, you squirt. What happened to you? I finally come home after that nightmare and now, you are gone. When I get strong enough and we find you, I'm going to give you a real lashing for making me worry so much."_

Yolei says, "Now that I think about her. I wonder who the 'White Valkyrie' was."

TK says, "Well, I hope that she made it out like we did and she is safe and sound. She deserves after all she did for us, players." The others nod their heads in agreement as the half-a-dozen SAO survivors prepare for their long recovery period, two of them hope their 'missing' family members are safe out there.

_**December 7, 2024**_

Right now, we find Eternal Sailor Moon fighting against Heathcliff with Sailor Moon using Elucidator and Dark Repulser swords against Heathcliff and his shield and sword in which the two of them are fighting hard. Eternal Sailor Moon has an out of character deadly determined look and Heathcliff continues to slyly smile at Sailor Moon and they continue on until Sailor Moon unleashes an assault that causes Heathcliff to lose his guard completely in which Sailor Moon uses one of her swords to cut off Heathcliff's head which rolls onto the floor while his body collapses and turns into data polygons.

Sailor Moon is staring in shock at what just happened and what she just did in which a familiar female voice shouts out, "Usagi! Usagi!" Sailor Moon looks up and gasps to see Asuna tied to a cross.

Sailor Moon yells out, shocked, "Asuna?!" Sailor Moon tries to step forward to help, but just then shadows come out of the ground and these 'shadows' turn into ghoulish version of the players of SAO that died including Diavel and Kobatz for example.

Ghoul Kobatz asks, in a ghoulish version of his voice, "Why didn't you save us?!" Sailor Moon yelps out in fear as Ghoul Kobatz leaps at her and she dodges in which she then looks to see Kirito fighting against other ghoul versions of dead players including Kuradeel and the Moonlit Black Cats.

Sailor Moon says, stunned, "Kirito!"

Kirito shouts out, "Don't worry about me! Save Asuna!" Kirito fights back and slashes through the 'undead players', but after they are sliced apart and shatter into data polygons, they reform right back.

Sailor Moon asks, "What's happening?" She then sees the head of Heathcliff roll over and smile at her.

Heathcliff's head then says, "You may have defeated me, but you couldn't save them, my dear princess." Sailor Moon yelps out in fear and she then sees the tied up Asuna being dragged away.

Sailor Moon yells out, "Asuna! Asuna!" She then swallows her fear and tries to fight through the ghoul version of the dead players, but every time she strikes them down, they seem to come back and Asuna seems to be dragged into the darkness.

Kirito shouts out, "Asuna!" Kirito then gets swarmed by the seemly undead players and he yells out as he is engulfed by them.

Sailor Moon shouts out, horrified, "Kirito!" Just then a large amount of data polygons comes from the mass of ghoulish players and they turn on Sailor Moon in which they keep saying 'What didn't you save us?' over and over again while they swarm her in which she screams out in pure terror in which Serena Tsukino AKA Sailor Moon, age 18, walks up in a cold sweat in a large bed in which she is just wearing white lingerie. Just then a pair of gently grabs her and she whips to look to see her beloved prince, Darien Shields AKA Tuxedo Mask, just wearing a pair of tight fitting black boxers to show his perfectly male muscular chest looking at her with great concern.

Darien tells her, "Serena? Serena, are you okay?" Serena looks at Darien, tears then flow from her eyes, and she then hugs and starts to shed tears on his chest.

Luna, Serena's talking black feline advisor, leaps onto the bed and she asks, concerned, "What happened?"

Darien gently hugs Serena and gently brushes her hair in which he replies, "She just woke up with a scream and in a cold sweat." When Serena looks at Darien, he asks, "Another nightmare?"

Serena wipes her tears and she says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Luna thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"Oh, dear! Not another one! Poor Serena! It has been a whole month since she got back from that dreadful nightmare that was Sword Art Online, a practical virtual prison imprisoning her and so many others within a virtual world created by her own uncle, who she loved and adorned until he started this madness! She suffered for two long years struggling to get out and watch so many people die because of what her uncle did. And with current situation, the 'SAO incident' isn't over for her."_

Darien tells Serena, with a warm loving tone, "I'm here, my love. I will always be here for you, Meatball Head."

Serena responds, warmly and lovingly, "Darien-kun." Serena and Darien share a passionate and loving kiss, but Darien's eyes grow wide as Serena deeply and passionately kisses with intensity that he never felt from his beloved princess with her hands roaming all over his body and her chest molding to his which is greatly surprising him. When they release from the kiss, Serena sees his surprised expression and she asks, "Is something wrong?"

Darien responds, "No, Sere. It is just… I never saw you so passionate before…"

Serena replies, with a blush, "Sorry."

Darien tells Serena, with a blush, "There is nothing to be sorry about through I was surprised that you wanted me to… sleep in the same bed."

Serena tells Darien, with a sigh, "It is… It is just I need to feel you… touch you… I need to know that this is real. I've been trapped in a prison with so many good and innocent people for two long years. For the first few days that I was back, I was so afraid. Afraid I was still trapped in that nightmarish prison that my uncle… No, that Kayaba made for us all."

Darien embraces Serena gently and he tells her, "You're not, my love. You are here. You are back home with us and with me." Serena gently lies her head on his chest and enjoys the feeling in which she looks to see the cloak in Darien's room says 8:15 AM.

Serena says, "Anyway, it is time to get up and have some breakfast."

Darien and Luna look at her surprised and Luna asks, "You aren't going back to sleep?"

Serena responds, with a curious look on her face, "Why would I? It's morning. Darien-kun, could you make breakfast? I'm starving. I'll get into a shower." Serena gently gets off the bed and walks to the shower.

Luna tells Serena, "Please be careful, Serena. You only got back a month ago."

Serena tells Luna, "Luna, I'm fine. Thanks to my powers especially the Silver Crystal, I recovered very quickly and I don't need crutches to walk now."

Luna says, "Yes, we know, but even with the enhanced recovery, which is hard to explain to the doctors and nurses, you aren't back full strength. You still need to build up some more muscle and… 'meat' in order to get back your full strength especially more so since you need to eat more since the Silver Crystal enhanced your 'life-support' during those two long years which is why you were in better condition than your fellow survivors."

Serena says, with a smile, "Why do you think that I want a really big breakfast this morning, Luna? Anyway, Darien-kun, make sure that it is full of pancakes, waffles, and that all that good stuff."

Darien says, with a smile, "Of course." Serena blows him a kiss and she heads into the bathroom of Darien's apartment in which she is staying right now.

When she is in the bathroom, Luna and Darien sigh and Luna says, "She seems to be the same, but she is so different now."

Darien says, "She has been through a lot, Luna. If she can recover at all, it is going to take time."

Luna says, "Yes, Darien, I know. And the current situation isn't making it any better for her."

Darien says, "We are going to do what we can and figure out what's going on." Darien gets to his feet and off the bed in which he says, "Asuna-san is one of the few precious friends that help my love mainly keep herself together in that two year ordeal. We're going to do what we can to set her and the others free."

Luna says, "Yes, but since SAO is gone, I don't get what's keeping them trapped in the virtual world since there is no virtual world."

Darien says, "They might be in another virtual 'prison' stored in the SAO servers, but access is still restricted out of the fear that we might set those NervGears off."

Luna says, with a nod, "I know, Darien. But I think that for Serena's sake, we need to bring Asuna-san and the others still trapped by the NervGear home. Until we do, Sword Art Online will never be over for her and she will never truly begin to heal." Darien nods his head in agreement and heads off to start breakfast while inside of the bathroom, Serena gently washes her body and wraps a towel around her in which she looks at herself in a mirror.

Serena thinks in her mind, _"One month… It is still hard to believe that I'm back… I'm home… I'm back in my… Serena Tsukino's body… It has been a whole month, but it feels like yesterday…"_

Flashback; November 7, 2024

Within Serena's hospital room, she is being helped take a drink of water by her friends while a doctor and nurse with help from Darien is examining her with the Sailor Scouts and her family, who have recently arrived, are with her. It is close to closing hours, but the doctors and nurses decide to allow them to stay since they are doing with all of the family and friends of the other SAO victims that are just waking up.

Ikuko says, "My baby… my little girl… I'm so glad that you are home…"

Serena says, weakly, "Mom, I'm not a little girl anymore."

Kenji says, "You will always be our little princess, Serena. We are just so glad… so glad that you are alive… and home…"

Serena says, "I'm so sorry that I worried you, dad."

Kenji tells Serena, "You have nothing to apologize about sweetie. We are just so glad that you are okay. Not to insult you, but it is a miracle that you survived in that… that hell of a prison."

Sammy says, with a smile, "We're glad that you are okay, Meatball Head."

Serena says, "Hey, squirt…" When Sammy looks at Serena, she says, with a weak smile, "Told you that I beat the game."

Sammy says, "No way! Stop kidding around!"

Just then a male voice says, "I don't believe that your sister is kidding around, Sammy-san." Everyone looks to the source, they see a man with short messy black hair, brown eyes with octagon glasses in front of them, and wearing a dark green business suit.

Ami asks, "Seijirou-dono, what are you doing here?"

Amara asks, "Who is this?"

Trista responds, "Seijirou Kikuoka, the head of what is known as the 'SAO Case Victims Rescue Force' and basically, Ami-chan's, Ikuko's, and my boss while we worked on how to get Serena and the other victims of SAO out of there."

There are gasps and the man says, "That's correct, but despite all of the work and investigation, we were unable to do anything."

Ikuko asks, "Why are you here?"

The man, Seijirou, says, "I was hoping to talk to your daughter for a moment."

Kenji yells out, seriously, "I must protest! My sweet daughter just got out of that wretched death game with the other survivors just hours ago and you want to make her relive it again?! Unacceptable!"

Seijirou responds, "No! No! I understand." He fixes his glasses and he says, "But based on the data, she and another player were the ones that cleared the game."

There are gasps and Sammy asks, amazed, "Whoa! No way! Meatball Head cleared the game?"

Seijirou replies, with a plain tone, "Based on what little data that we have, yes. She had help in that regard."

The others look at Serena, who had her head down, and she says, lowly, "Yes, a friend that I made in SAO… A very best friend and I defeated the final boss of the game."

Seijirou asks, "That's strange because you weren't close to the final level. How is this possible?"

Serena responds, "Because the final boss was disguised as a fellow player. His name was Heathcliff, one of the strongest players in the game, but he was actually… Akihiko Kayaba."

There are gasps and Amara says, "You're kidding me."

Ikuko asks, shocked, "My brother?"

Serena says, with a nod, "Yeah, mom. My friend exposed him after that horrible boss fight against the boss of floor seventy-five and he gave him a chance to defeat him, but my best friend, Kirito, was having a hard time since he had designed and created the game and all of its skills. However, I helped and took over the fight. And with Kirito's help, I… I killed him." Another string of gasps come from the people in the room and Serena sheds tears as the memories of her battle, as Usagi/Sailor Moon, against Heathcliff come into her mind.

Seijirou says, "I see, Miss Tsukino. But despite defeating him in the game, it doesn't mean that he is dead."

Serena responds, "What do you mean? He could have only gotten into the game by using a NervGear."

Seijirou tells Serena, "True. True. But it doesn't mean that he didn't modify the NervGear to make sure that the same rules don't apply to him. None of us knew that the man that we saw was only a façade or that he was capable of such a horror. You see, Tsukino-san, like your brother, I'm a former SAO beta tester myself."

There are gasps and Sammy asks, "Wait! You are a former beta tester?"

Seijirou says, with a nod, "That's correct, Sammy-san. It is one of the reasons that I was chosen to be the head of the task force for the 'SAO incident'. I didn't transfer to the full version since I belonged to what is known as the VR division of the government and I was planning to create a thesis on the other applications of Full Dive technology." Raye, Amara, and even Serena, herself, believed that there was more than what he is saying, but they let it go for now. Seijirou says, "Kayaba-sempai was kind of like a teacher to me and I was shocked and stunned when this happened. And we still don't understand. Why did he do this? Why did he take this technology and turn it into instruments of imprisonment and death? With so little information, we have no idea. And right now, our main focus is going to shift right now. Even as we speak, thanks to your efforts, the over six thousand survivors of SAO are waking up in hospitals all over the nation as we speak and we are going to need to rehabilitate and readjust them to life back here. Remember, you have been trapped in that virtual world for two years and it is like you have been on an alien world going through an entirely different life. It is going to take a lot of work."

Serena just looks at Seijirou and she says, with a sigh, "If you help me, I will help you, Seijirou."

Everyone else looks at her in surprise and Raye says, "Hey, Meatball Head…"

Serena gives a pleading look at Raye, Raye can't help not to say anything more, and Serena says, looking at Seijirou, "I will cooperate with you if you do something for me."

Seijirou asks, "Yes?"

Serena says, "I want you to find my friends that I made in SAO. I've been away from my friends and loved ones here for so long that my new friends in SAO were the only comfort that I had and maybe one of the main reasons that I stayed sane. I only know most of them by their player names. They are Silica, Agil, Klein, Argo, and Lisbeth."

Seijirou says, "It will take a while, but you said you only knew most of them by their player names. You must know a few by their real names."

Serena says, "Yes, there is my friend, Kirito…"

Sammy asks, shocked, "Wait! You know Kirito?"

Hotaru asks, "Someone you know Sammy?"

Sammy says, "Yeah. He is one of the best players in the beta… Well, at least as far as I'm concerned."

Serena says, with a smile, "Kirito mentioned that he knew you when we first met. And he was… is one of my best friends from SAO." Serena tells Seijirou, "His real name is Kazuto Kirigaya. And there is also Asuna. She is the only player that I know that went by her real name. Her full name is Asuna Yuuki."

Ami asks, "Did you say Asuna Yuuki?"

When everyone looks at Ami, Trista says, "She is the daughter of the CEO head of RCT Industries, who's Full Dive division has taken over maintenance and care of the SAO servers when Argus collapsed."

Serena asks, surprised, "Wait! Argus collapsed?"

Raye says, with a sigh, "What did you expect Meatball Head? Some months after this nightmare started, Argus folded after all of the payments that it had to make and its stock went down to nothing. RCT and its Full-Dive division took over especially since the daughter of the head of RCT Industries was one of the victims of this nightmare that you went through, Serena."

Serena thinks in her mind, amazed, _"Whoa! Asuna is the daughter of a head of a top company?! I never knew that!"_ Serena then remembers about Argus' collapse being mentioned and she says, solemnly, "I see."

Amara says, "The stigma of being associated with the company that unintentionally helped Kayaba trap all of you in that 'death game' may never go away."

Seijirou says, with a nod, "True. Very true. The low level employees might have a chance to get new jobs and start over with their lives, but the heads, the programmers, and developers of Argus may never full remove the 'stain' of being 'associated' with Kayaba-sempai ever."

Serena weakly turns her left hand into a fist and she thinks in her mind, _"Uncle Kayaba… you are such a baka! Was your stupid 'death game' really worth it? Was it really worth all of the lives that you ruined?"_

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back in the present, Serena is carefully getting dressed as Darien watches her to make sure that she doesn't hurt herself since despite her recovering faster than other 'SAO survivors', the people that managed to escape Sword Art Online are being known as, Serena's body has yet to regain its full strength.

As she is doing this, she thinks, _"My uncle… the uncle that I had loved for so long like a second father before this horrible nightmare occurred destroyed so many lives and not just the lives of the people that died in SAO. The majority of the people of Argus will never lead normal lives again because of the 'stigma' of being associated with the company that unintentionally helped him create his 'death game'. Many of them have either armed guards or gone into protection programs out of fear of retaliation by the victims friends, family, and loved ones. Grandpa and Grandma Kayaba are out in the country and in hiding because of this! The government had to erase all records containing the facts that my mother is uncle Kayaba's sister! And it is the reason that I'm living with Darien-kun, though I don't mind at all, and not in my… Serena Tsukino's home."_ Serena shakes her head and she thinks, _"It's crazy, but for me, I can't help to think of myself not as me… as Serena Tsukino. To me, SAO hasn't ended… not when I heard that a valued friend in there didn't come home…"_

Flashback; November 10, 2024

Inside of Serena's hospital room, Seijirou is at the door where he is looking at Serena, who is sitting up in her hospital bed, with Darien and the Sailor Scouts surrounding her in which she gasps at what Seijirou just told her."

Serena asks, shocked, "What?" Serena shouts out, showing an irritated look, "If you are trying to upset me, it's working!" Serena shifts forward a bit and she winches from her quite fragile body not liking the sudden rush forward.

Darien says, "Serena, don't push yourself, please."

Raye says, "Yeah, Meatball Head, it has only been three days."

Serena says, weakly, "Sorry, everyone." Serena then glares at Seijirou with a strong glare that's totally unlike her before she was trapped in SAO which surprises the others and she says, "I'm not laughing Seijirou-dono."

Seijirou responds, "I wish that I was joking, Tsukino-san. It seems like around three hundred SAO players haven't logged out and I'm afraid to say that Asuna-san is one of them."

Serena thinks in her mind, horrified, _"No!"_

Seijirou says, "We thought it was due to some kind of time lag since you are returning over six thousand players to their bodies and logging them out of a virtual world, but it has been too long for that to be possible. For some reason, Asuna-san and the other players that haven't returned are still trapped."

Serena says, stunned, "But that… that can't be possible! He promised! It was over! We won! There is no point to this!"

Seijirou says, "We understand, Tsukino-san. However, as we have mentioned before, despite your victory against Kayaba-sempai in the game, it doesn't mean that he is truly dead. We have yet to find him, but then again, he went missing since the whole of the 'SAO incident' started and we have yet to find him."

Serena says, plainly, "As I told you, I have no idea where he could be."

Seijirou says, "I doubt that you would know, Tsukino-san. Since he got you involved in all this, it shows that he wouldn't have told his family where he would be 'logging in'. That's what we figured from the start and he may have been smart enough to make sure that you and your family wouldn't have a single clue."

Serena says, "But there is no place where they could be. Aincard was destroyed. I watched the whole thing."

Seijirou says, "And the limited evidence that we can get from the servers tells us this, but there is nothing more that we can do. As before, we dare not tamper with them, at least too much, or activate the program used to disable the safeties of the NervGear and kill the remaining three hundred SAO players. As we speak, we are working on finding any leads, but for now, we are going to focus on your uncle… I mean, Kayaba-sempai since it is all that we can work with."

Serena says, looking at him with an intense stare that's unlike our Moon Princess before SAO, "What do you mean? Doing that will get you nowhere! You need to figure out what happened and use that to find a way to free Asuna and the others!"

Seijirou says, "Right now, our main focus is you and the other 'SAO survivors' as they are being called, Tsukino-san. There is also keeping the media from finding out your family connections to Kayaba-sempai. Remember, over the two years that this nightmare has gone on, nearly four thousand people died and the deaths happened until the final moments in which about fourteen people died on the final day alone."

Serena thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"I know, Seijirou-dono. I watched them die."_ Serena's right hand turns into a fist as that memory comes into her mind.

Seijirou says, "Their family, friends, and loved ones are beyond angry with what happened and they have a right to be, but what it isn't right is that they take that anger and rage on you and your family since you had nothing to do with it and in fact, you are among the biggest victims of them all of what Kayaba-sempai did."

Amara says, drolly, "No kidding."

Seijirou says, "But those people that lost people that they cared about to SAO won't care about that. It is unfair, but that's human nature. It is somewhat of a weak excuse, but it is what it is. With the media coverage high on the 'SAO survivors' coming back from the 'death game', if we don't focus on controlling that, there might be a chance that your family connections to Kayaba-sempai might be leaked out. Right now, our main focus is helping of the SAO survivors, including yourself, and focus on your protection and keeping media coverage of the survivors down to a minimum because the survivors, like you, need to readjust to the real world."

Amara says, with a sigh, "As much as I hate to agree with him, he has a point."

Lita tells Serena, "Yeah, Serena. You need to recover. You have been through a lot."

Seijirou says, "Ami-san and Trista-san are elite members of our taskforce along with your mother. In fact, the two of them are our top Full-Dive experts."

Ami tells Serena, with a smile, "Please, Serena, leave everything to Trista and me. We need you to focus on recovering, okay?" Serena smiles weakly and she nods her head in agreement.

Lita says, with a nod, "That a girl."

Darien says, "They will do everything in their power to bring your friend home, Sere'."

Serena responds, with a warm smile, "I know, Darien-kun."

End Flashback; Return to the Present

At the dinner table, Serena and Darien are eating a breakfast meal consisting of pancakes, eggs, waffles, and other breakfast foods.

Luna tells Serena, "I can't believe that I'm saying this, but eat a hearty meal, Serena. You are going to need as much energy as possible since you are still recovering and even more so since the Silver Crystal is helping you by speeding up the strengthen of your muscles and body which will cause your metabolism to need more energy than ever."

Serena responds, drolly, "Right, _mom_." As they continue to eat on, Darien and Luna notice that Serena isn't eating her food like she used to and while she isn't eating slow, she is eating in a very 'paced' manner which is unusual for Serena.

Darien asks Serena, "Serena, is something wrong?" Serena looks at Darien and he asks, "Not to insult you, but you aren't…?"

Serena swallows her food and she responds, "I know, Darien-kun. I know. I just have a lot on my mind lately."

Luna says, with a nod, "We understand, Serena. You have been through a lot, but while it has been a month, you have been trapped in that nightmarish 'death game' for two long years and you were forced to survive without any guidance or help from us."

Serena says, with a smile, "Darien and the girls did help me. They gave me the strength to venture out and find a way out of there."

Darien says, with a nod, "While we did inspire you, you managed to free yourself and nearly every one of the survivors on your own."

Serena responds, "Not alone, Darien-kun. I had all of you with me and I had help from my friends in SAO."

Luna says, "Yes, I was thinking about them."

Serena tells Luna, with a pout, "Not again. I already got Pyro full blast about what happened and you know what happened couldn't be helped."

Luna says, "Yes, I know, but I can't help to be a bit 'annoyed' at what happened with you leaping in there like that. I thought that you were going to die, Serena! You are my precious princess! If anything happened to you, I…"

Serena responds, with a warm smile, "I understand, Luna. I'm sorry."

Luna says, "At least, you are safe and alive and well. It's in the past."

Darien says, "At least the other Scouts managed to find those in the group that witnessed your battle with K-Heathcliff and it was very easy to convince them to keep your identity a secret from even the other players."

Luna says, "Not surprising since she and that friend of hers, Kazuto-san, saved all of their lives." Luna says, "Speaking of him, I heard from Darien that you heard from him."

Serena says, with a nod, "It was nice to hear from Kirito again."

Flashback; November 21, 2024

Inside of Darien's apartment, Serena, walking on crutches, is being helped by Darien onto Darien's bed and helped to sit down in which Darien helps put her crutches aside.

Serena says, winching from pain/weakness in her legs, "Geez! My legs feel jelly!"

Luna says, leaping onto a nearby table, "What did you expect Serena? Serena, despite the Silver Crystal helping keeping you in better shape than your fellow 'SAO survivors' and enhancing your recovery, it is going to you time to heal and it only has been two weeks."

Serena says, "I know! I know! It's just… I feel so useless."

Darien tells Serena, "You are NEVER useless, Meatball Head. You did what needed to be done 'in there'. Your job now is to heal and recover."

Luna says, "Darien is right, Serena. Let the others take over. They will find out what's happening."

Darien says, warmly, "But they can't do that if they are worrying about you, Serena."

Serena says, with a smile, "Right, Darien-kun." Serena and Darien share a kiss, but then the phone rings in which Darien goes over to answer it.

Darien asks, talking into the phone, "Hello?" Darien asks, his eyes narrowing, "Who is this?"

Serena asks, "Darien-kun?"

Darien says, putting his hands on the speaker, "It's someone claiming to be your friend from SAO, Kirito."

Serena asks, shocked, "Kirito?" Quickly as a flash, Serena moves her arms to grab the phone off as Darien's hand, much to his surprise, in which Serena makes a motion to say 'Sorry, sweetie' and she asks, talking into the phone, "Kirito?"

Just then Kirito's voice comes over the receiver saying, "It's me, Usagi."

Serena says, excitedly, "Kirito, it is you!"

Kirito's or Kazuto Kiriguya's, voice, responds, "Nice to hear from you, Usagi. Actually, I should be calling you, Serena. And I'm Kazuto. We're in real life now."

Serena responds, "Yeah, but it has been only two weeks, Kirito… I mean Kazuto."

Kazuto tells Serena, "It's all right, Usagi. You're right. It's going to take a while for both of us. How are you doing?"

Serena replies, "I'm able to walk on crutches now."

Kazuto responds, "Lucky you. I'm not at that point yet. I'm still trying to walk on them." Kazuto tells Serena, "Usagi, have you…?"

Serena replies, knowing exactly what Kazuto is going to ask, "I know, Kirito. I think that I was the first one to know."

Kazuto asks, "Let me guess: The guy with glass that was head of the unit working on the 'SAO incident', what they are calling what happened to us?"

Serena asks, drolly, "He went to you, too, huh?"

Kazuto replies, "Since we are the ones that won the game, I'm not surprised."

Serena tells Kazuto, "Kirito, I don't understand. He promised…"

Kazuto then says, "I know, Usagi. And if you are thinking what I am thinking, then you are right. It was the final hour. We had won and he had lost. There was no reason for him to keep prisoners. Plus, he didn't even let you go when this all started, so, why let us all of us, minus Asuna and the others, go if he was going to continue this? There is something else going on here and we know it."

Serena nods her head and she says, "Yes, but I don't get what."

Kazuto replies, "There could have been a malfunction that Kayaba didn't know about, but knowing him, it was a one in a million chance that could happen. Or there was an 'outside force' that prevented Asuna and the others that prevented them from returning to their bodies."

Serena asks, "Outside force? Like what?"

Kazuto tells Serena, "No idea. And now, the main focus is on all of us and 'reintegrating' us into the real world."

Serena tells Kazuto, "Kirito, my friends are working around the clock on this. They won't stop until our fellow players are home especially Asuna."

Kazuto replies, "I know, Usagi." Kazuto tells Usagi, "Usagi, you are now with the one that you love. Be very glad that you have him."

Serena tells Kazuto, "Kirito, Asuna is my best friend and I won't abandon her. And she is the person that you love for another fact. I… We won't stop until we bring her home. I promise."

Kazuto responds, with a kind tone, "Yeah, I know that you won't. For now, Usagi, which I think that your friends already told you, you just focus on recovering, but who am I talk, huh?"

Serena says, with a weak smile, "Anyway, I hope that have you and the others meet Darien-kun and my friends one day."

Kazuto says, "Sounds great, Usagi. Both for now, let's give Klein, Silica, Lisbeth, and the others time to readjust."

Serena says, nodding her head, "Yeah. Hear to hear from you soon, Kirito."

Kazuto says, "Same here, Usagi." Serena hears the line disconnect and she then slams the phone onto the bed with a look of distress on her face.

Luna asks, concerned, "Serena?" Darien sits down by Serena in which Serena looks at Darien, sits herself down on his lap, and she then kisses him on the lips which surprises Darien, but he returns the kiss and gently hugs her.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back in the present, Darien tells Serena, "I actually met your friend recently."

Serena asks, surprised, "You did?"

Darien says, "He is going through rehabilitation at Chiyoda Hospital in Saitama district. Right now, he is managing to walk on crutches, but he is doing well. He might be getting off them soon."

Serena says, with a nod, "That's good to know."

Darien tells Serena, "Your friend is a strong and determined person."

Serena says, with a nod, "Yes, he is."

Darien says, "However, there is a hole in his heart. I can see it in his eyes."

Serena says, with a nod, "I know."

Darien tells Serena, taking her hands into his hands, "He helped bring you back to me, Meatball Head. I won't stop until he is reunited with the person that he loves most, Serena. He brought you home to all of us and me. I can't do any less for him."

Serena responds, with a warm loving smile, "Thank you, Darien-kun. And thank you for putting up with me."

Serena and Darien share a kiss and he says, "You are my princess, Meatball Head. Anyway, we should get going. You have another day at the gym."

Luna tells Serena, "And you aren't stopping until I see you running like you were before when you are late for school or for any type of sale."

Serena asks Luna, drolly, "Really?" Darien gently smiles at this as he and Serena prepare to head off for the day at the gym to continue with Serena's rehabilitation.

_**December 8, 2024, Cherry Hill Shrine**_

Inside of Raye's temple home, the Sailor Scouts, minus Serena, are assembled together along with Artemis as they discuss a lot of things.

Raye asks, "Why are we still doing this?"

Amara says, "Ami-chan has a point, Raye. SAO is gone. When the game was cleared, it was deleted after all. They have to be in another virtual world."

Mina asks, "But ALO is a really big game? Why would they be in there?"

Trista says, "It is because they are so big that they could be there."

Hotaru asks, "Could they be hidden in a 'secret area' of ALO?"

Lita says, "It is possible, Hotaru."

Amara says, "It is because it could be so vast and this 'hidden area' could be covered up by some kind of program that the administration might not be able to see if they aren't in on it."

Mina asks, "Are you saying that the people that run ALO might be the ones holding the still trapped SAO players?"

Raye says, "Not all of them, Mina-chan. However, they are the ones that took over maintaining the SAO servers when Argus collapses thanks to Kayaba doing this which might explain on how they were able to create a new VRMMO so quickly and make it so good."

Amara says, "It is nothing, but a copy of SAO expect that you are allowed to log out, you won't really die in the game, and no sword skills along with the addition of magic and a few other things."

Lita says, "And there is also that Sugou guy, the head of the Full-Dive division of that company."

Mina says, "Yeah, he just screams 'bad news'."

Raye says, "No kidding, Mina-chan."

Ami says, "I hate that we are keeping this from Serena."

Raye says, "How do you think that the rest of us feel, Ami-chan? But Meatball Head has already been through enough because of this nightmare that her uncle put her through and she may never fully recover from it. She needs to recuperate and that's what she should be focusing on."

Artemis says, "Well, it isn't like the Dark Agency isn't going to give her that time. Ever since she got out of there, their attacks have been getting worse. It is like that they can sense that Sailor Moon is back."

Just then Luna's voice says, "Hopefully, we can give her that time." Everyone then looks to see Luna coming over to them.

Ami says, "Hi, Luna."

Mina asks, "How are the lovebirds doing?"

Luna responds, "Okay…"

Amara asks, curiously, "But?"

Luna says, with a sigh, "Serena hasn't been her bubbly self lately. Sure, she smiles a lot and pines plenty over Darien, but she hasn't been as 'bright' as she has been before."

Raye tells Luna, "Can you really blame her? Meatball Head has been through traumatic experience thanks to her own uncle which she used to love and adore like a second father. He then betrays her, traps her in a 'death game', and she had to watch nearly four thousand, mainly good and innocent people, die trapped in there. And as Sailor Moon, Serena has always managed to finally save the day for everyone, but she learned the lesson that not even Sailor Moon can save everyone in the worst way possible."

Amara says, "While I would have wanted Dumpling to learn that lesson, I never wanted her to learn in such a way."

Michelle says, nodding her head, "Seeing all of those people die in that matter must have been heart-wrenching for our princess."

Raye says, with a sigh, "I'm not sure if Serena will ever be completely the same again, Luna." Luna nods her head and Raye says, "We can be thankful that she came back and she has retained her sanity."

Artemis says, "However, she is also got something else on her mind. The friend from SAO that didn't make it back."

Mina says, "Asuna Yuuki. The leader of one of the elite 'guilds', groups of players, from SAO."

Lita says, "She is one of the people that gave Serena plenty of understanding, caring, and friendship when we couldn't be there and she is the girlfriend to another best friend of Serena while in SAO."

Ami says, "Kazuto Kirigaya, who was known as Kirito, the Black Swordsman due to his choice of attire."

Mina says, with a sly smile, "I've got to admit that he looks pretty cute."

Raye says, with a glare, "Mina-chan…"

Mina says, "Hey! Hey! I know! He's already taken!"

Hotaru says, "We have to save them for the reason that they gave our princess their support and friendship during that horrible ordeal."

Lita says, with a nod, "Right, Hotaru. And we may also finally help put at least some of the 'ghosts' of SAO to bed for Serena too."

Raye asks, "Speaking of our Meatball head, where is she now?"

Luna says, nervously, "Well…"

_**December 8, 2024, Tokorozawa**_

At a high-tech hospital at Tokorozawa, there is a room for long-term patients and it is spacious in which there is a high-tech bed for long term panties with the smell of fresh flowers within and on the bed, there is lovely young woman with rich, lustrous chestnut brown hair and pale skin, but it doesn't have a sickly tinge to it. This is the real body of Asuna the Flash, the sub-commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath, one of the strongest guilds there was in SAO, and one of the strongest players of the game a match for Kirito and our moon princess. Speaking of our Moon Princess, Eternal Sailor Moon, now wearing the crown that she wore when she fought against Heathcliff in SAO, is looking at her with a solemn look in her eyes.

Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, _"Asuna…"_ Sailor Moon then decides to fly up to the room to make sure that she isn't making a scene where her eyes widen to see Tuxedo Mask and the rest of the Sailor Scouts waiting for her.

Tuxedo Mask tells Sailor Moon, "They just arrived here, Sailor Moon."

Sailor Moon asks the Sailor Scouts, "What are you doing here?"

Sailor Mars says, "We should be asking you the same thing, Meatball Head?"

Sailor Moon says, nervously, "Well…"

Sailor Mercury says, "Sailor Moon, you can't keep doing this to yourself."

Sailor Moon retorts, "Why not?" Sailor Moon's right hand turns into a fist and she says, with tears coming from her eyes, "I… I hate this! I never felt so powerless in my life! Not even the times when I couldn't transform into Sailor Moon that I never felt so powerless!"

Sailor Jupiter says, "We know, Sailor Moon."

Sailor Pluto says, "We can't say anything at all that we understand how you feel because none of us experienced what you went through in SAO."

Sailor Mercury says, "And you can be assured that we are going to everything it takes to bring your friend home."

Sailor Moon says, with a smile, "I know, girls. I know that you will." Sailor Moon then asks them, with a plain tone, "But what are you keeping from me?"

The others give a look of surprise and Sailor Venus asks, mentally nervously, "What are you talking about Sailor Moon?"

Sailor Moon says, with a stern expression that's out of character for our moon princess, "Venus-chan, don't think that I'm same Meatball Head that I was before." The others are a bit nervous and Sailor Moon says, with a sigh, "But I trust you. You are my friends after all."

Sailor Moon walks over to Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Mars thinks, sarcastically, _"Make us feel like heels why don't you, Sailor Moon?"_

Sailor Moon kisses Tuxedo Mask on the lips and she says, "Please wait for me at home, Tuxedo Mask. I just need to fly to clear my mind."

Tuxedo Mask is concerned for her, but Tuxedo Mask says, with a nod, "Okay, but please be careful."

Sailor Moon responds, with a warm smile, "I will." Sailor Moon then takes off into the distance and the others are watching her go.

When she is out of sight, Sailor Jupiter says, "Man! I feel like a major heel!"

Sailor Uranus says, "It isn't like we have a solid clue that we can tell her about, Jupiter."

Sailor Neptune says, "However, we are keeping a major secret since we are going into another VRMMO via the Amusphere."

Sailor Saturn asks, "Are you sure that we should keep it a secret?"

Sailor Mars says, "I don't like it as much as you do, Saturn, but right now, Sailor Moon needs to recover. She has been through a living nightmare for two long years and to be really honest, she may never be completely the same person thanks to her wretched uncle."

Sailor Uranus says, "And for her, the SAO incident won't end until everyone gets home." The others can't help to nod their heads agreement and they prepare to do what they can to figure out what's going on and bring the final 300 SAO players, who's minds are still trapped in the server somewhere, home.

_**December 31, 2024, **__**Jewelry OSA-P**_

Within Jewelry OSA-P, the jewelry store owned by Molly Baker's mother, we find said person working on a high-tech computer when brown cat with large blue eyes and a rainbow colored star on top of his forehead comes out into the open.

The cat says, in a female voice, "You are working hard."

Molly replies, "I'm preparing for guests, Aurora."

The female cat asks, "Guests?" The female cat then says, with realization in her eyes, "I see."

Molly says, "I just hope that Serena will be ready for this, Aurora."

The female cat, Aurora, responds, "But we have much clue as the other Sailor Scouts do, Molly. Even with the help of our allies."

Molly says, "I know, but something in my heart feels that it is going to change soon."

Aurora tells Molly, "I trust your judgment, Molly."

Molly responds, with a warm smile, "Thank you, Aurora." Molly thinks in her mind, _"I just hope that I'm really helping Serena and not hurting her. But Asuna is Serena's precious friend in SAO, someone that supported her when she was without the other Scouts and her love. She is precious to Serena. Serena, I'm so sorry that we have grown apart. I understood why when I learned the truth that you are Sailor Moon during that time when that Black Crystal appeared in the city and more so when I learned the truth about myself and our shared history. It looks like I let history repeat itself and let us drift apart. However, this time, I will help you as a true friend should."_ Molly then looks a prism-like heart-shaped broach with rainbow star in it and four rainbow colored wings coming out of it.

_**January 1, 2025, Juuban**_

In the daylight of the first day of the new year of 2025, the Sailor Scouts, minus Sailor Moon, and Tuxedo Mask are battling a powerful blue skinned youma dressed in animal skin one-piece bathing suit-like outfit and with a belt made of crocodile hide containing multiple swords, but there is none other than Jadeite with the youma. The streets are becoming deserted as people are running for their lives with two cars are in the middle of the road and cut down the middle in half while two others, also cut in half, are also engulfed in flames.

Sailor Jupiter says, "Man! These guys are getting bolder!"

Sailor Mercury says, "We were warned that they would start attacking in the light of day."

Jadeite says, "That's right, Sailor Mercury." Jadeite then asks, with a malicious smile, "Or would you prefer Ami Mizuno instead?"

There are gasps and Sailor Venus says, "No way!"

Jadeite says, with a sinister smile, "Queen Beryl sealed me away before I could use that bit of information that I gained to get back in her good grace and it was because of you, Sailor Sluts, who trapped me in that by ruining all of my plans!"

Sailor Uranus says, "It is what we do, Nega-trash."

Jadeite says, with a smirk, "While I only know about Mercury, Mars, and that bratty Moon Princess, which I can't believe that Sailor Moon of all people is the Moon Princess, I have the information that I need to make your lives a nightmare! Should I go back to Cherry Hill Shrine or make a visit to Miss Mizuno's hospital? So many choices."

Sailor Mars shouts out, "Leave them alone!"

Jadeite says, "Make me! And it looks like your pathetic leader, Sailor Moon, has played it smart and decided to quit!"

Just then a familiar female voice says, "Or maybe you are too dumb to know when to quit, Jadeite!" Everyone then looks to see Eternal Sailor Moon, but now with a sword that looks like an Elucidator and another sword that looks like Dark Repulser strapped to the sides of her skirt, fly down in-between Jadeite and the youma and the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask.

Sailor Venus says, surprised, "Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Mars asks, "What are you doing here Meatball Head?"

Sailor Moon responds, "What do you think Pyro? Why didn't you call me? I don't like to fight, but I don't like see you, girls, get hurt even more! I can't stand it!"

Jadeite says, "Well, if it isn't the Moon Princess? And yes, I know who you are in all sorts."

Sailor Mercury says, "Sailor Moon, Jadeite has discovered Mars', mine, and your identities!"

Sailor Moon asks, stunned, "What?"

Jadeite responds, "Shall I go visit the Tsukino family to prove it?"

Sailor Moon glares at Jadeite and she yells out, "Leave them out of this Jadeite!"

Jadeite responds, "I dare you to try and stop me! Now, Shivan, take out that crybaby princess once and for all!"

The youma responds, "You got it, boss!" The youma, Shivan, draws two of her swords and charges right at Sailor Moon, who doesn't move an inch.

Sailor Uranus shouts out, concerned, "Sailor Moon, what are you doing?" However, Sailor Moon gives a curious look in which she easily dodges Shivan's strike, much to hers and Jadeite's surprise. Shivan then unleashes another assault of sword strikes, but Sailor Moon easily dodges out of the way without the least bit difficultly.

Shivan shouts out, "Hold still, you little brat!" Shivan tries again and again to strike Sailor Moon, but she easily and gracefully, which is unusual for Sailor Moon, dodges out of the way of the sword strikes.

When Shivan stops her attacks, Sailor Moon asks, curiously, "Really? With that kind of speed? And that kind of technique?"

Jadeite thinks in his mind, stunned, _"What's going on here? Sailor Moon was nothing more than a crybaby and joke! She got lucky most of the time or her wretched Earth Prince always gave her an opening! How could she anticipate Shivan's attacks?!"_

Shivan shouts out, enraged, "I'll show you, Sailor Failure!" Just then Shivan grows half-a-dozen more arms and she arms them with a sword each.

Sailor Moon yelps out and she whines out, "That's not fair!"

Shivan says, with an evil smile, "I don't play fair!" Shivan then unleashes another assault on Sailor Moon, but she, floating slightly above the ground, easily moves and dodges out of the way of the attacks as easily as before.

The other Sailor Scouts are shocked and Sailor Saturn says, amazed, "Sailor Moon."

Sailor Jupiter says, "I can't believe what I'm seeing!" Sailor Moon easily avoids the attack, but then Jadeite, managing to get behind her, grabs her from the behind and restrains her.

Sailor Moon says, shocked, "Hey! That's so not fair!"

Jadeite responds, with an evil smile, "We don't play fair, foolish princess!"

Sailor Uranus says, strongly, "Let her go!"

Shivan then puts a sword to Sailor Moon's neck and she says, "Try it and she gets a new 'blowhole' especially you, pretty boy! Any attempt at a rose and bye-bye Moon Princess!"

Tuxedo Mask snarls at Shivan as he makes sure that his hands can be seen and Jadeite says, with an evil smile, "I can't wait to show your broken body to your family before I make them pay for bringing you into this world!" Jadeite's laughs evilly, but Sailor Moon's eyes narrow into uncharacteristic deadly glare.

Sailor Moon says, strongly, "No, you won't!" Sailor Moon then slams the heel of her high-heeled boots into Jadeite's right foot and he yells out in pain as he releases Sailor Moon from his grip only to get an elbow to the chin causing him to stumble back in which Shivan looks on shock giving Sailor Moon enough time to whip out her swords and in flash, Sailor Moon cuts off all of Shivan's arms in which she doesn't feel anything at first, but when she sees her arms are gone, the pain hits her like a bomb and she screams out in pain before Sailor Moon cuts her in two causing her to explode.

Jadeite creates a black crystal sword and he shouts out, angrily, "You will pay for that! You have embarrassed me for last time!"

"**Pink Moon Crystal Kiss!**"

Jadeite then screams out as he is slammed by a powerful beam of pink and silver energy that sends him flying over Sailor Moon and slamming into another car which explodes on impact in which everyone looks at who just did it.

The person responsible for the attack looks to be 14-15 year old version of Sailor Mini-Moon wearing an Eternal Sailor Scout fuku similar to Sailor Moon's fuku, but her shoulder pads are pink, the skirt is pink, gold, and silver, her broach is pink and silver instead of ruby red and gold, and her high-heeled boots are also pink as well with four huge white wings coming out of her back. In her hands, there is a pink version of Sailor Moon's Eternal Tier Specter.

There are gasps and Tuxedo Mask asks, "Sailor Mini-Moon?"

The teenage version of Sailor Mini-Moon responds, in a teenage version of Sailor Mini-Moon's voice, "Actually, it is Sailor Neo Moon now. I'm not so 'Mini' anymore, huh? Pretty awesome, huh? I'm an Eternal Sailor Scout too!"

Sailor Moon asks, "What are you doing here?"

The teenage version of Sailor Mini-Moon, Sailor Neo-Moon, responds, "Talk later! Let's take care of that Nega-trash, Sailor Moon." Sailor Moon and Sailor Neo-Moon look to where Jadeite was sent by Sailor Neo-Moon in which they don't see him.

The others see this and Sailor Venus asks, "Did she get him?"

Sailor Uranus says, "Maybe or maybe he got away. We are going to have to wait and see." The Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask assemble around Sailor Moon and Sailor Neo-Moon, but when they hear news people and police coming, they decide to talk somewhere private in which they take to the rooftops. Later on, on top of Darien's apartment complex, all of the Sailor Scouts are assembled together.

Sailor Saturn hugs Sailor Neo-Moon and she says, "You've grown Rini!"

Sailor Neo-Moon says, "You, too, Hotaru! You look so beautiful!"

Tuxedo Mask asks, "Rini, what are you doing here in the past?"

Sailor Neo-Moon responds, "I was sent back on a mission."

Sailor Mars asks, "A mission?"

Sailor Neo-Moon says, "I really don't know the details, but the others told me to meet with a Sailor Scout known as Sailor Nebula."

There are gasps and Sailor Neptune asks, "Did you say Sailor Nebula?"

Sailor Moon asks, "Who?"

Sailor Venus says, "Right, you weren't here when…"

Sailor Neo-Moon says, plainly, "It's all right. I already know all about the SAO incident."

There are multiple gasps and Sailor Mercury says, "We shouldn't be surprised. This was a major incident, so, it shouldn't be surprising that it is major historical event in Rini's time."

Sailor Neo-Moon responds, "It is. It is one of the great events in the history of the twenty-first century and the day that it started is a 'day of infamy' like the attacks on Pearl Harbor or Nine-Eleven."

Sailor Jupiter says, with a whistle, "Wow."

Sailor Neo-Moon says, "In my time, during November Six and Seven of every year, it is a time of remembrance for the start and the end of the 'SAO incident', which is one of the greatest cyber and the first ever 'VR crime' in recorded history. If you want to study up on the history of the twenty-first century, you want to go into a business that's greatly involved with VR, which is an important part of everyday life in my time, you are required to study up on it."

Sailor Mercury asks, "Virtual Reality is part of everyday life?"

Sailor Neo-Moon replies, with a nod, "Yep."

Tuxedo Mask tells Sailor Neo-Moon, "Rini, this may not be a good time to bring up the 'SAO incident'."

Sailor Neo-Moon replies, "Darien, I already know that Sailor Moon is an SAO survivor and Akihiko Kayaba is her uncle."

There are gasps and Sailor Moon asks, surprised, "You know?"

Sailor Neo-Moon says, with a nod, "Mom told me." There are eyes widen in shock and Sailor Neo-Moon says, "After I had returned home after the final battle with the Dead Moon and I continued on with my training and living life, I went out of the palace a lot with everyone since my parents always said that true rulers rule WITH the people not RULING them from a crystal throne. I had some good friends in my time and plenty of them were born in my time and in my time, VR technology isn't just used for games, it is used for everyday life. In fact, people spend half of their long lives in the virtual world since it is important for planetary and inter-planetary functions through we always carry 'back up systems' just in case of an emergency. And when it comes to events in the virtual world, the 'SAO incident' is the most infamous of them all. I heard about it a lot and I know it was a big deal, but I never really understood it and until recently, I never knew that mom lived through it despite it being part of their time. I had a discussion with my friends and they were making like the 'SAO incident' wasn't a big deal or some kind of joke…"

Upon hearing Sailor Moon shouts out, as memories of SAO come to her mind and with an angered tone that's not like her, "What?!"

The other Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask leap back in shock from Sailor Moon's tone in which Sailor Neo-Moon becomes a bit nervous and Sailor Venus says, "Whoa! Easy, Serena!"

Sailor Moon's eyes widen, realizing her reaction, she shakes her head, and Sailor Moon says, solemnly, "I-I'm sorry."

Sailor Neo-Moon says, solemnly, "That was mommy's reaction too and I was shocked. I never seen mom so angry before and when she realized what she did, dad had to hold her up. She then sat me down and told me that she is a SAO survivor, the man that created Sword Art Online, Kayaba, was her uncle, and… everything that happened there."

Everyone else is wide-eyed and Tuxedo Mask says, "I see."

Sailor Neo-Moon says, solemnly, "I can see that it was horrible for mom. At different points, mom's arms were shaking and she was shedding tears. I can tell… the whole experience hurt her so much and the scars never fully faded away. I was so horrified. Mom went through such a horrible experience. I could see it in her eyes: The pain and the horror. I couldn't understand it. Why would a member of mom's family do something so horrible? Why would he cause the deaths of so many people? And why would he hurt mom so much? I couldn't understand it. And I know that I can't ever hope to understand because I didn't go what mom went through." Sailor Neo-Moon tells Sailor Moon, "I'm not here to cause you anymore trouble, Sailor Moon."

Sailor Moon tells Sailor Neo-Moon, with a smile, "You were never any trouble. You were a real pain in the ass, but never any trouble."

Sailor Pluto asks, "So, you are here to see Sailor Nebula?"

Sailor Neo-Moon says, "Well, the others said that I would meet her soon enough, Pluto. I really have no idea." Sailor Neo-Moon says, "Anyway, I'll head down to meet Grandpa Kenji, Grandma Ikuko, and Uncle Sammy. I already know that you have told them the truth about yourself and Tuxedo Mask along with myself and they basically said that their daughter's own daughter was with them, they both fainted with Grandpa Kenji being first and Grandma Ikuko begin second."

Sailor Moon asks, shocked, "Really?"

Sailor Mars says, with a nod, "Yep."

Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, drolly, _"Nice impression, dad."_ Sailor Moon asks, "You are going to be staying at my parents?"

Sailor Neo-Moon says, with a smile, "Yep. You've been through the meat grinder and beyond, Sailor Moon. I'm not going to give you any more than you already have. If mom has been so effected by SAO in my time, you must have really feeling it." Sailor Neo-Moon says, with a grin, "While I'm allowing you your precious time with Darien, he is fair game outside of his apartment."

Sailor Moon says, with a smirk, "You overgrown piece of cotton candy." Sailor Moon ruffles her future daughter's hair and Sailor Neo-Moon giggles at this in which Sailor Neo-Moon hugs Sailor Moon in which Sailor Moon hugs back and she says, "I can't believe that I'm saying this, but it is good to see you again, Rini." Everyone smiles at this, but plenty of them wondered what kind of mission that she is on that involves Sailor Nebula.

_**January 17, 2025, Darien's apartment home**_

Within Darien's apartment home, Serena is inside alone and she has just finished a snack while watching television in which we can see, as she is wearing a simple shirt and shorts, she is much healthier and looks much like she did before she was trapped in SAO, thanks to the Silver Crystal accelerating the healing process through at the price of her having to eat a lot more due to her accelerated metabolism because of the Silver Crystal involved in Serena's healing and more.

Then there is a rapid knocking on the door and Sailor Neo-Moon's voice shouts out, "Serena! Serena!"

Serena asks, "Rini?" Serena goes over to the door, opens it, and a 14-15 year old, Rini, wearing a pink shirt, a white skirt that goes three-quarters of the way down her thighs, black stockings, and pink sneakers, runs into the house and closes the door in which she locks it.

Rini says, "About time, Meatball Head."

Serena asks, "What is it?"

Rini takes out a letter and she says, "A talking cat with a rainbow star saying that she is Sailor Nebula's partner told me to deliver it to you saying that it was really important."

Serena asks, surprised, "Someone like Luna and Artemis?"

Rini responds, with a nod, "Yep."

Serena asks, "What does Sailor Nebula want with me?"

Rini replies, "Got me, Serena. I thought I was supposed to be the one to meet her, but the cat, Aurora, said that this was to go to you."

Serena takes out the letter and she says, reading it, "Dear Serena, you must know that I already know that Serena Tsukino and Sailor Moon are one and the same. I also know that you… you are an SAO survivor!" Serena thinks in her mind, shocked, _"How? How does she know that?"_

Rini asks, "How does she know that?"

Serena says, "That's my question!" Serena then says, reading the letter, "This is an important matter for you. I know that you still have your NervGear. Take it and have you and your future daughter, Rini, meet me on the roof of Jewelry OSA-P. Look at the picture and you'll understand what I mean." Serena then takes a picture from behind the letter and her eyes grow wide and she gasps in shock at what she sees. The picture depicts the inside of a cage and it looks to be a magnification from a larger picture and while the details are blurry, Serena recognizes the person with long chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes causing her to think, stunned, _"Asuna?!"_

Rini is stunned by Serena's shocked expression and she shouts out, "Serena? Serena? Hey, Meatball Head, are you okay? Serena?!"

Serena shakes out of her stupor and she responds, in an uncharacteristic serious tone, "I'm all right. Rini, we're going to OSA-P now."

Rini asks, surprised and confused, "Huh? Why?"

Serena says, throwing the letter and picture on the table, "That will tell you." Serena then goes off into Darien's bedroom and she quickly puts on a full outfit in which she takes her broach, but she then goes over to a large suitcase and inside of the suitcase, there is a NervGear, the one that she wore during her two years trapped in SAO, and she takes it into her hand causing her arms and hands to shake as the horrible memories of SAO flow into her mind, but she controls herself. Serena then puts the NervGear back with the rest of the rig, which was in the suitcase, and returns to the living room in which Rini is looking at the picture that came with the letter.

Rini says, "Serena, this person…!"

Serena says, "I know, Rini." Serena then writes Darien a note that she went out with Rini for some 'mother, daughter stuff' and prepares to head off.

Rini tells Serena, "This could be a trick, Serena."

Serena replies, "I understand, Rini, but I can't let this chance go. Asuna is a best friend and I can't abandon her. She is one of the reason that I didn't lose myself in SAO, Rini." Serena asks, with a smile, "Besides, why do you think I'm taking you along squirt?"

Rini yells out, annoyed, "Hey, I'm not a squirt!"

Serena responds, with a grin, "You are always going to be that little squirt from the future to me, Rini." Rini playfully sticks out her tongue while Serena smiles at her future daughter, but Serena then becomes uncharacteristically really serious in her expression as she and Rini take off in which Serena makes sure to take a set of keys that Darien made for her with her. Later on, Sailor Moon and Sailor Neo-Moon were in the sky with Sailor Moon thinking about the NervGear and its accessories that was currently in her sub-space pocket thinking about the friend that she had in SAO that never came home when she did.

And that's the chapter, everyone! This is like a filler chapter between the end of Aincard arc of Sword Art Online anime/manga/light novel and the start of the Fairy Dance arc of the Sword Art Online series. This shows what happened after Serena came back from SAO and what she is going through with some of her 'changes'. But you must be wondering what was the deal with the Digimon 01-02 characters being there in the first part of the chapter? Like my **Ninja Moon Ninja** story, this is a cameo to a sequel and yes, there will be a sequel, everyone! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	9. Into the World of Fairies

This is the next chapter of the story and we are going into the Fairy Dance arc, so, you can expect plenty of similarities and plenty of difference from what you saw in the Sword Art Online anime/manga/light novel and in my fanfiction. So, what is Serena's 'fairy form' going to be for ALO? Well, you are going to have to read and find out, everyone! And you can expect plenty of familiar faces from both Sailor Moon and Sword Art Online series to be there, but you need to read to find out, folks!

**I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!**** Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by ****ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

**Warning: This story is rated M for M-rated violence, blood, possible gore, death, M-rated suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, M-rated bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

**Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

**Sailor Moon Online**

**Chapter 9: Into the World of Fairies**

_**January 17, 2025, Jewelry OSA-P**_

On the roof of OSA-P, the jewelry store owned by Serena's childhood friend, Molly Baker, Eternal Sailor Moon and Eternal Sailor Neo-Moon land on the rooftop of the building and they look around for Sailor Nebula, the mysterious new Sailor Scout that 'called' them here with her letter.

Sailor Moon asks, "Where is she?"

Just then a female voice says, "Hello, Serena." Sailor Moon and Sailor Neo-Moon whip to the source to see a brand new Sailor Scout right in front of them.

This new Sailor Scout has wavy reddish-brown hair that's in a style similar to Sailor Venus' hairstyle with blue bow in the top center portion of the rare of her scalp, she has two sets of three rainbow feathers on the forward portion of her scalp, a rainbow five-pointed star on her forehead, blue eyes, deep, full, and lovely pink lips, she has a sailor fuku that has a blue sailor color, a silver bodysuit instead of white with the broach that Molly had earlier (A/N: Refer to **Chapter 8** for details.), in the chest area of the bodysuit, white shoulder pads, silver colored gloves of similar design to Eternal Sailor Moon's gloves, she has pink, red, and blue skirt with a rainbow star on the top center portion of her skirt, she has white versions of Sailor Venus' high-heeled shoes on her feet, and she has got two pairs of rainbow wings coming out of her back.

Sailor Neo-Moon asks, amazed, "Are you Sailor Nebula?"

Just then Aurora comes out and she says, "That's correct. Sailor Moon, greetings. I am Sailor Nebula's partner, Aurora."

Sailor Moon says, "Nice to meet you."

Sailor Nebula says, "It is good to see you again after so long Sailor Moon."

Sailor Moon says, recognizing her voice, "Your voice…"

Sailor Nebula says, with a nod, "It's me, Serena."

Sailor Moon gasps and she yells out, "Molly?!"

Sailor Nebula says, with a smile while putting her index finger on her lips, "Easy, Serena! You want to tell the whole world?!"

Sailor Moon responds, a bit nervously, "Sorry."

Sailor Nebula says, "I'm so glad to see you up and about again."

Sailor Moon asks, shocked, "Molly, how long?"

Sailor Nebula responds, "After Galaxia, Serena. It is your battle with her that actually caused me to awaken and it was a good thing too since it kept my star seed safe." Sailor Nebula says, "However, I knew that you were Sailor Moon since the battle with the Negamoon."

Sailor Moon asks, stunned, "You knew for that long?"

Sailor Nebula says, with a nod, "I did. And I realized that the others must be your fellow Sailor Scouts. It is the reason that I stayed away and it is like history repeating itself. Back in the Silver Millennium, you and I were childhood friends, but we had to grow apart since I had to fulfill my duty as Sailor Nebula and you were the heiress to the throne in which I knew that the inner court would raise you well. Before I left, they promised me that they would."

Just then memories come into Sailor Moon's mind and she says, shedding a tear, "I remember. I begged you not to go, but you told me that we had our duties to perform."

Sailor Nebula says, "Same as now, Serena. The instant that I awoke, I was thrown into the fight and I had my own battles to perform which got even worse the instant that you were trapped in SAO."

Sailor Moon says, "The girls said that you visited me quite a few times, Molly."

Sailor Nebula says, "I cried Serena. I also felt the fear that you could die at any time, but when you kept living longer and longer, I gained hope. And that hope grew with every day, but with you, gone, Serena, I knew that the evil forces would figure it out. I knew that they would sense the weakness in Earth's defenses and I was right. You already know what's going on with the others."

Sailor Moon says, "Yes. They wanted to keep me out of it as long as possible, but I can't just stay away. I hate fighting, but if I do nothing, I will lose what's precious to me and after going through that, if I can help it, I will do what I can to save the good, the innocent, and those that are precious to me."

Sailor Nebula says, with a smile, "Deep down, you never really changed Serena. I'm glad that SAO didn't destroy the gentle person that's my best childhood friend." Sailor Nebula says, "However, you can't fight in this battle yet. Remember, the Silver Crystal gains strength from your heart and right now, your heart is in turmoil, Serena. And you know it."

Sailor Moon says, with a sigh, "I know." Sailor Moon asks, remembering, "Wait! Did you…?"

Sailor Nebula says, with a nod, "Yes. I'm glad that Aurora got to you. And I'm here to help you get your friend back Serena. Aurora told me that there is more to this and he said… that SAO was just the beginning."

Sailor Moon and Sailor Neo Moon gasp and Sailor Neo-Moon asks, "Beginning of what?"

Sailor Nebula says, "Our next battle, Sailor Neo-Moon. Begin the Guardian Sailor Soldier of every single star seeds from birth to death, I have access to the powers of the other Sailor Scouts. Right now, the future is starting to go into flux, but it is so small that you aren't affected by it, Sailor Neo-Moon."

Aurora says, "However, we have prepared countermeasures. We keep hoping that you wouldn't have to use the Time Gates to go into the past since any radical change in the past could affect your existence."

Sailor Neo Moon asks, "There are ways for me to travel into the past and not get affected by any changes to it?"

Aurora says, "There are different forms of time travel that work on one of two principles."

Sailor Nebula says, with a smile, "That's a story for another day." Sailor Nebula says, "Right now, we need to discuss that picture. Please follow me." Sailor Moon nods her head and she and Neo-Moon follows Sailor Nebula and Aurora into Molly Baker's room of her home. Inside of her house, Sailor Nebula displays an Amusphere and game package that has a male and female with fairy wings and has words 'Alfheim Online' on the game package.

Sailor Moon asks, "What's this?"

Sailor Nebula says, "This is Amusphere. This is the successor to the NervGear that you have with you."

Aurora says, "It is basically that same unit with additional security features including ways to make sure that your brain can't be fried by the unit."

Sailor Neo Moon says, "I've heard about it back home. That's why it is considered a second generation Full-Dive system like the NervGear."

Sailor Moon asks, "Second generation?"

Sailor Nebula says, with a smile, "Later, Serena." Sailor Nebula pushes the game package and she says, "Take a look at this."

Sailor Moon asks, "Alf… heim… Online?"

Sailor Nebula responds, "It's actually pronounced 'Alv-heym', Serena. It means 'Land of the Fairies. It is a VRMMO for this unit."

Sailor Moon says, with a just a nod of recognition, "I see." Sailor Moon asks, "But what does it have to do with Asuna?"

Aurora says, "This was taken in the game, your majesty. Inside of Alfheim Online."

There are gasps and Sailor Moon says, "No way!"

Sailor Nebula says, "It's true, Serena." Sailor Nebula says, "And before you say anything, this game isn't as cute as it sounds. It is a hard core MMO."

Sailor Moon asks, "Hard-core? How?"

Sailor Neo-Moon says, "It's totally skilled based, Serena. You don't have a level and you can only power up your skills through use with your health barely going up as you play. Actually, battling depends on the player's actual athletic ability."

Sailor Nebula says, "It is like Sword Art Online, but without sword skills and using magic, Serena. And Player Killer is encouraged."

Sailor Moon asks, stunned, "Really?"

Sailor Nebula says, "There are nine different kinds of fairies in this game and you are allowed to kill other kinds."

Aurora says, "And its graphics and animation are equal to SAO or so they say."

Sailor Moon says, shocked, "No way!"

Sailor Nebula says, "That's what we have heard and this came out about one year after you got trapped in SAO."

Sailor Moon asks, getting suspicious, "Hold up! How did they get it out so fast?" Sailor Moon asks Sailor Neo Moon, "And how did you know about it?"

Sailor Neo Moon says, with a smile, "It's the top VRMMO of Crystal Tokyo. I mean, my time's version has been greatly improved, but there are about tens of millions of players, Serena."

Sailor Moon says, amazed, "Wow."

Aurora says, "However, it might not happen if the evil afoot in ALO is allowed to continue."

Sailor Neo Moon asks, "What do you mean?"

Sailor Nebula turns the game package to its back, depicting the land and a huge tree in the center, "Here is the land of Alfheim, the setting for the game. And in the center, there is the World Tree. The current main quest of the game is one of the nine races of fairies to be the first race to the top of the World Tree and this group of five players, wearing the lightest armor possible, stood on each other's backs, heaviest on the bottom to lightest on the top, and they launched themselves up."

Sailor Moon asks, shocked, "They launched themselves?"

Sailor Nebula says, "Oops! I forgot that since the players can fly since they are fairies!"

Sailor Moon asks, amazed, "They can fly?"

Aurora says, "Yes, the game has a 'flight engine' that allows players to fly."

Sailor Moon says, awe-struck, "That's incredible! Even in VR, you could only fly in machines and stuff! How can you move things that you don't have? Amazing!"

Sailor Neo Moon tells Sailor Moon, with a sigh, "Focus, Sailor Moon."

Sailor Moon responds, nervously, "Right, sorry." Sailor Moon asks, "So, why didn't they fly to the tree?"

Sailor Nebula says, "The game has a time limit on flight. Ten minutes max as I heard."

Sailor Moon says, with a snort, "Major bummer."

Aurora says, "Anyway, the players couldn't get to the lowest branches, but they took pictures of what they saw."

Sailor Nebula says, taking out two pictures, "And this is what they saw." Sailor Moon and Sailor Neo-Moon see a picture of a golden birdcage on a branch and Sailor Nebula says, showing the same picture that came with the letter that she had sent, "And when they zoomed in, they saw her."

Sailor Moon asks, "What's she doing there?" Sailor Moon then looks at the back of the game container and her eyes widen in which she takes the box.

Sailor Neo Moon asks, "Sailor Moon? What's wrong?"

Sailor Moon sees the RCT progress logo on the bottom left corner of the backside of the game box and she thinks, _"RCT progress? But that's…"_

Aurora says, "I take it that you noticed that this game is run by RCT progress, the RCT industries Full-Dive division, who's head is…"

Sailor Moon says, "Sugou Nobuyuki."

Sailor Neo Moon asks, "Who's that?"

Sailor Moon says, "He is a power hungry jerk that's second only to Kayaba when it comes to Full-Dive technology. He went to the same school as Kayaba and he always hated to be 'second best'. He would love a chance to 'one up' him. He has fooled a lot of people making them believe that he is a nice guy, but he is really amoral jerk that would do anything to get ahead in life and he loves to step on people. My family saw him for who he is." Sailor Moon asks, "Molly, do you have any evidence that Asuna and the other remaining SAO players are trapped somewhere in ALO?"

Aurora says, "If we had that evidence, we would go straight to the police and especially the government task force who's job is to 'manage' the SAO incident, your majesty."

Sailor Moon says, with a sigh, "Good point." Sailor Moon says, solemnly, "I guess that there is only one way."

Sailor Neo Moon asks, "You don't mean…?"

Aurora says, "You need to get onto Alfheim Online and find out the truth."

Sailor Nebula says, "I want to go with you, Serena. However, I'm barely holding on against the Dark Agency."

Sailor Moon says, "Then I should stay and help!"

Sailor Nebula says, "No way, Serena! If you always keep Asuna and the other SAO players in your mind, you won't be able to fight at full strength and that's dangerous!"

Sailor Moon asks, "There is another reason, isn't there?"

Aurora says, with a nod, "Yes, your majesty. Asuna Yuuki and Kazuto Kirigaya have an important role in the future. You are going to need them for the journeys ahead, but what they are, I really don't know and I honestly don't know."

Sailor Moon is silent for a few moments and she then asks, "Where can I buy an Amusphere?"

Sailor Neo Moon gives a surprised look and Sailor Nebula says, "It will work with the NervGear. Like we mentioned, the Amusphere is just a NervGear with better security."

Sailor Moon says, "That's good to know. I… I'll log in right away."

There are looks of surprise from Sailor Nebula, Aurora, and Neo Moon in which Sailor Neo Moon asks, "Hold up, Meatball Head! What about the others?"

Sailor Nebula says, "I've got to agree with your future daughter, Serena. The others…"

Sailor Moon says, in a stern tone, "No!" The others are taken aback by Sailor Moon's stern tone, which is unusual for our Moon Princess before SAO, and she says, "If there is something going on in this game, I don't want to put the others in any danger! There have been too many people that have suffered by this 'dark legacy' of my family and it's my responsibility to end this."

Sailor Neo Moon asks, surprised, "Are you listening to yourself, Meatball Head?"

Sailor Nebula says, "This isn't like you, Serena."

Sailor Moon responds, "I've changed, Molly. I'm not the same person and right now… I'm not Serena Tsukino." There are confused looks and Sailor Moon says, "I know. It is crazy, but I just don't feel like myself. It's like Serena Tsukino is just a persona to me now and I'm more like Usagi, the White Valkyrie of SAO." Sailor Moon says, shaking her head, "I don't know… Maybe I've gone insane."

Sailor Nebula tells Sailor Moon, with a warm smile, "No, Serena. Asuna is a valued friend and you really care about people which is why every death in SAO struck you to the core, Serena. It is part of the reason that you did everything to save those people."

Sailor Moon says, with a weak smile, "Yeah, but it wasn't enough."

Sailor Nebula says, with a sigh, "You may be Sailor Moon, but you are still human, Serena. Not even Sailor Moon can save everyone. But your court can agree with me that they wished that you never had to learn it in that way."

Sailor Moon says, "And I don't want to ever to learn that lesson ever again and especially not with my friends' and my Darien-kun's lives. I don't want to jump into anything especially without them, but I don't want to put them through any of the same risk as I went through in SAO. I couldn't live with myself."

Sailor Neo Moon asks, "What about Kazuto-san?"

Sailor Moon's eyes grow wide and she thinks in her mind, _"Kirito…"_ She gains plenty of warm memories with her times with Kirito and Asuna and her heart aches as she remembers Kazuto at the bedside of Asuna as she lies in her bed with her NervGear in which she can't help to feel guilt in which she regained her life, her friends, and the man that she loved while Kazuto has to watch the one that he loves helplessly fade away. And with Asuna, one of her best friends in SAO, she can't help to despise that while she got her life back, Asuna is trapped in a virtual world and if what she saw is true and she is trapped in ALO, she is a prisoner and based on who is keeping her imprisoned, who knows what kind of horrors she is suffering. Sailor Moon says, shaking her head, "I want to tell him… he deserves to know… but knowing Kirito, he would rush right in without thinking. I don't want to risk his life anymore that he has done. A member of my family caused this problem and I have to finish it once and for all. And if anything happened to him, Asuna would never forgive me and I would never forgive myself."

Sailor Neo Moon says, with a sigh, "Sailor Moon."

Aurora says, "It seems like you are resolved, your majesty."

Sailor Moon nods her head and Sailor Nebula says, "You need to put the 'ghosts of SAO' to bed once and for all."

Sailor Moon asks, with a winch, "Geez, Molly, did you have to say ghosts?"

Sailor Nebula says, with a smile, "Sorry, Serena."

Sailor Moon says, "Anyway, I do, Molly. For me, SAO will never be over until Asuna and the others come home."

Sailor Nebula says, "Okay."

Sailor Neo Moon says, "And I'm coming with you."

Sailor Moon yells out, "No way!"

Sailor Neo Moon says, sternly, "Yes way, Meatball Head. You aren't going in there alone and that's final. I go or I open my mouth to Darien and the others and I mean it!"

Sailor Moon says, with a sigh, "Okay! Okay!" Sailor Moon tells Sailor Neo Moon, "But you don't have anything to log in."

Sailor Neo Moon says, with a smirk, "That's where you are wrong, Sailor Moon." Sailor Neo Moon then takes something off and a collar-like high-tech device appears around her neck.

Sailor Moon asks, "What's that? And where did it come from?"

Sailor Neo Moon says, with a smile, "This is my Neuro Linker, Sailor Moon. You can call it the fifth generation Full-Dive device, three 'advances' from the NervGear and Amusphere, which allows to Full Dive anywhere at any time."

Sailor Moon asks, shocked, "You're kidding me!"

Sailor Neo Moon says, shaking her head, "Nope. I had under an illusion spell this whole time. Anyway, in my time, the internet and world wide web has involved into a complete virtual network where there is basically a virtual world hidden under the 'real one', Sailor Moon. You don't just Full Dive for games anymore through virtual games is main form of gaming in my time. You basically Full Dive for everyday life through mom and dad make sure to tell everyone to spend equal amounts of time in the real world and make sure to keep their bodies healthy in all sorts of ways."

Sailor Moon says, awe-struck, "Incredible."

Sailor Neo Moon says, "Anyway, ALO is number one VRMMO of my time, but it is way more advanced that the one of this time since it is just starting. However, in my time, Sailor Mercury adapted a program that will allow me to use my future ALO avatar in this version in which while ALO of the thirtieth century is way 'advanced', the core of it remains the same in this time as in my time. The program also allows me to use my Neuro Linker to log in a lot like you do with a NervGear or Amusphere just without the device attached to your head and it will work the same way. It might need a few modifications, but it will work."

Aurora says, "That's good."

Sailor Nebula says, "However, I'm not letting my childhood friend go in there with that thing unless we know that same risk of using it again is negated."

Sailor Moon asks, "Is that the reason that you asked me to bring my NervGear?"

Aurora says, "Molly has a new friend that will be able to modify your NervGear to be as safe or at least as close as safe to an Amusphere as possible."

Sailor Moon asks, amazed, "Really?"

Sailor Nebula says, with a smile, "Yep! Follow me!" Sailor Nebula takes Aurora into her arms and they head out into the room in which the three Sailor Scouts head out to Sailor Nebula's friend where Sailor Moon can get her NervGear modified so it will be safer.

_**January 17, 2025, Odiaba District**_

Somewhere in the Odiaba District, Serena, Molly, with Aurora in her arms, and Rini are inside of what look a high-tech home laboratory with a young man of 18 years of age with well-groomed short black hair, brown eyes with small glasses in front of them giving a 'cute smart guy' look, and wearing a lab coat over basic grey shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. With this young man, there is a small Ultimate Digimon known as Datamon with him.

He is looking over the NervGear and he asks, amazed, "Whoa! How were you able to keep this? All of the NervGears were recalled ever since the start of the SAO incident."

Serena becomes solemn and Molly says, nervously, "It isn't something that Serena wants to talk about, Luke."

The young man responds, "Well, the only way that you would still have one is if you were…" His eyes widen, he looks at Serena, and Molly whispers something to him in which the young man, Luke, responds, "I see. I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

Serena responds, "It's all right, Luke-san. You didn't mean to bring up such bad memories, but then again, some of my memories 'over there' were good."

Luke says, "Anyway, Datamon and I will get to work."

Serena says, "I've heard of these Digidestined. They were involved in those 'strange monster incidents' that happened around two years before I became Sailor Moon."

Molly says, with a nod, "That's right, Serena. While you were 'over there', the information about the Digidestined and the Digital World became general knowledge since the number of Digidestined sky-rocketed from hundreds to millions in just a few years. However, Luke only took residence in Odiaba recently, so, he isn't a 'native' to the home of the original Digidestined which came from this area."

Rini asks, "So, he is really good with Full Dive technology?"

Molly says, with a smile, "He and his father were part of the team that developed the Amusphere."

Serena asks, shocked, "Really?"

Luke says, "Only my dad was part of the team, but I had helped him as much as possible. We had taken NervGear that were confiscated to examine them in order to figure out how to create a Full-Dive that was based on it only someone won't be able to use them like the way that they were used to trap SAO survivors like yourself, Serena-san." Luke says, with a smile, "And Datamon knows his way around electronics."

Datamon says, "It amazes the digital mind that you, humans, are able to come up with such. You are quite an interesting species of living being. My studies are much fruitful." Later on, Luke presents Serena's NervGear and it looks like brand new.

Luke says, "Done. We've modified it so the microwaves can never be lethal again, but we've put in special 'safety devices' just to make sure of that."

Serena says, taking the NervGear, "Thank you, Luke."

Luke responds, "No problem, Serena-san. Any friend of Molly's is a friend of mine, but what I don't get is after that horrible nightmare, you want to put this on again?"

Serena says, with a sigh, "I don't want to, but it is because I have to."

Molly tells Luke, "Please, Luke, I need for you to keep this quiet."

Luke says, "Okay, I trust you, Molly."

Molly takes out some money and she says, "You deserve this after a job well done."

Luke says, taking the money, "You don't have to do this especially not have you and your family help fund the research to develop the Amusphere." Serena and Rini look at Molly in surprise and she giggles.

Molly asks, "After my childhood friend was taken away from me, you don't think that I would stand here and do nothing, would you?"

Serena says, with a smile, "I guess not."

Molly tells Luke, "Thank you, Luke."

Luke says, with a smile, "Later, Molly."

Serena, Molly, Aurora, and Rini take off in which Datamon says, "I must say that your kind is a very confusing yet interesting species, partner."

Luke says, with a nod, "Yes, we are. Yes, we are."

_**January 17, 2025, Jewelry OSA-P**_

Deep in the basement of Molly's jewelry store home, Serena, Rini, Aurora, and Molly watch as Molly pushes in a hidden panel and a hidden door opens in which they find themselves in a high-tech command center similar to the one at Crown Arcade.

Serena asks, amazed, "You have your own command center?"

Aurora says, "Of course, your majesty."

Molly says, "I said that I have been fighting a while, Serena."

Serena asks, "Why not join up with the other Scouts?"

Molly gives a sigh and Aurora says, "She wants to and she asked me so many times, but she needed to stay in the shadows to prepare for the upcoming storm."

Rini asks, "Upcoming storm?"

Aurora says, "A story for another day young princess." Soon after, they set up Serena's NervGear complete rig and attached it to the high-tech computer and insert Alfheim Online ROM card inside in which when the NervGear signaled that it is ready to go, Serena lies down a comfortable mattress and puts it on her head after letting her hair out of her classic pigtails to put it on.

Molly asks Serena, "Are you sure about not telling the others?"

Serena responds, "I really want to tell them and I know that I'm being selfish. I just… I don't want to put them in anymore danger that my… that my uncle has put me, Kirito, Asuna, and the others through and if I think who I think is responsible for Asuna's imprisonment on ALO, then this monster won't hesitate to do horrible things to them. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to them." Serena tells Rini, "Especially you, Rini. You are pain, but you are still my daughter and I still don't like the idea of having you come with me."

Rini responds, "And if anything happens to you, I won't get born, Meatball Head! You are going to be my mommy in the future and right now, I'm afraid for you. After the pain that I saw in mommy's eyes when she told me about her horrible experience in SAO, you must be really hurting. I'm not letting you go it alone and get yourself hurt, Serena!"

Serena says, with a smile, "Thanks, squirt."

Rini says, with a grin, "I'm not a squirt!"

Serena says, with a grin, "You always will be in my book."

Rini grins as Molly tells the two of them, "I already have another ROM card ready for Rini. To make sure that there won't be any problems for either of you. Rini is going to wait awhile before she logs in. You will go in first and Rini will follow you."

Serena nods her head and she asks, "Molly, how can you afford two cards?"

Molly says, with a giggle, "Ever since it became known that this was where Sailor Moon first appeared, we have gotten quite a bit more business lately and plus, mom invested excellently, but she wants to me to continue to go to public school. She started out as a 'regular girl' and she feels that I need to be a 'regular girl' to be a success in what I want to be."

Serena says, with a nod, "Makes sense."

Molly tells Serena, "And I should thank you for helping my family through it wasn't what you planned to do at the time, I realize."

Serena says, "I was more worried about you, Molly. I never thought about fame."

Molly says, with a smile, "I know, Serena. It is all about the people that you care about like this. Good luck, Serena."

Serena thinks in her mind, _"I'm going to need it, Molly."_ Serena then gently pats down her NervGear and she thinks, _"This… This is the thing that kept me bound to a nightmare for two long miserable years. But this thing is an old friend that went through good times and bad until SAO ended and during that whole nightmare, it worked perfectly without pause that kept me alive too. I need your help, one more time. Please."_ Serena then closes her eyes and she shouts out, "Link start!" Like over two years ago, Serena goes into a 'slumber' as her mind is transported into a virtual world and after going through a check of the system and such, she finds herself inside of a mainly dark virtual stage with the words 'Welcome to Alfheim Online'.

Just then a female voice calls out, as a virtual keyboard appears in front of her, "Welcome to Alfheim Online! Please enter your gender and the name that you wish to go as." She puts her gender as female and she enters the name 'Usagi' in which when she is done, nine female fairies with different clothing styles, hair, and whatnot appear in front of her in which the female voice says, "There are nine races of fairies to choose from. Please select the race that you wish to play as." Our Moon Princess looks at them and she then selects a blue haired fairy woman and the female voice asks, "You have selected Undine. Your character's appearance will be chosen at random. Do you wish to continue?" When our Moon Princess pushes the 'yes' button, the female voice says, "You will now be teleported to your home town in Undine territory. Good luck, player."

Our Moon Princess thinks, _"I'm going to need it."_ She is then is enveloped in a virtual glow as her new virtual body/avatar takes form and our Moon Princess looks to see a castle-like structure fills her view in which when she gets closer and closer, she is enveloped in a blue light as she is teleported into virtual town below.

_**January 17, 2025, Alfheim Online, Undine Capital**_

In a town that's inside of a massive castle-like structure, our Moon Princess, in her new virtual body appears and when she regains her 'virtual senses', our Moon Princess, now called Usagi once more, looks around to see herself within a virtual town where she sees a lot of people, male and female, in which she notices that all of them have blue hair and pointed elf-like ears.

Usagi looks around and she thinks in her mind, _"Whoa! What I heard is right! This place looks just as good as Sword Art Online!"_ Usagi thinks in her mind, suspiciously, _"Okay, getting a game out that looks just as good in a year? This just makes me more suspicious than ever."_ Usagi shakes that thought from her head and she thinks, _"Well, here I am again. After all that I went through, I'm back in a virtual world. You think that I would have learned from last time."_ Usagi decides to shake out the thought since what kind of 'dark thoughts' could lead with that kind of thinking and she starts to walk off in order to gather information about this virtual world first before she heads off to find Rini, wherever she is in this virtual world, and then head off to The World Tree to find out about the truth about that picture and if what is believed is true, rescue Asuna. Usagi feels guilty about not telling the Scouts, her love, and especially Kazuto about this, but she didn't want to put her friends in any danger and she didn't want to cause Kazuto any distress if the remote chance that this proved to be a 'wild goose chase'.

Just then a male voice says, "Hi! You must be new here!" Usagi yelps and she whips to see a man with short blue hair, blue eyes, and white sleeveless shirt under a silver armored breast plate, blue jean-like pants with armored kneepads, black boots, black gloves with a sword strapped to his waist and a shield around his left arm in which like the other players, he had also elf-like ears.

Usagi replies, nervously, "Yeah, that's me."

The man responds, "I'm not surprised since you have your starter gear. The man is Don."

Usagi responds, nervously, "I'm Usagi. Nice to meet you."

The man says, "Nice to meet a cute Undine like you. You must have gotten lucky or unlucky since the guys are going to hit on you." Usagi gives a surprised look and when she sees her reflection, she is surprised by her new appearance.

Usagi, like the other players in this virtual community, has blue hair, but it is long and tied in her classic pigtails, her blue eyes are also the same as her real life self, she has deep, full, and gorgeous pink lips, and she is wearing a simple white and blue shirt, light blue shorts, white flat shoes, and across her waist, there is a belt containing a sheath for a simple long sword. The outfit shows the lines and curves of her of her feminine body including her very well-developed chest through not in an obscene manner and like the other players around her, she has elf-like ears, but they give her a really lovely female elf-like look.

Usagi thinks in her mind, stunned, _"That's me?"_

The player, Don, tells Usagi, "Since your new here, how about me being your guild?"

Usagi responds, with a kind smile, "No, it's okay. I'm just going to get to know this place."

Don says, with a nod, "Okay. But if you need help, Usagi-san, just let me know. Don't worry, plenty of players know me."

Usagi says, with a smile, "Okay." Usagi then steps away to find a private place, not knowing that she was being observed by someone. Later on, Usagi is sitting down on a bench and testing her starter long sword in which she says, shaking her head, "Yikes. What a piece of garbage. Oh, well." She puts the long sword back in its sheath and swings her right hand to call up the player menu, but nothing happens. Usagi gives a confused look and tries again, but nothing happens. She tries for a third and fourth time and when nothing happens in which she says, "Why isn't it working? I hope that it isn't a bug."

Just then a female voice says, "You need to use your left hand, my princess."

Usagi then uses her left hand, calls up a player menu that looks exactly like the one in SAO, and she says, "Oh, thank you-Yipe!" Usagi then whips her head to the source of the voice to see an Undine woman with wavy blue hair that falls only just past her shoulders, deep blue eyes, perfectly colored ruby red lips, elf-like ears, and she is wearing a gorgeous light blue dress with matching high-heeled shoes tightly hugs her gorgeous feminine frame. Usagi then gasps as she recognizes the person in front of her and she asks, shocked, "M-Michelle?"

The woman responds, with a kind smile, "Yes, but I'm Michiru here."

Usagi leaps to her feet and she asks, stunned, "What are you doing here?"

The woman, now revealed to be Michelle Kaiou AKA Sailor Neptune, who is called Michiru in ALO, responds, "I should be asking you the same thing, my princess."

Usagi becomes nervous, gives a nervous laugh, and she thinks, with a sigh, _"I'm so busted."_ Usagi sighs and she talks with Michiru revealing why she is here in ALO.

When she is done as she looks at the picture on a screen that Usagi produced, Michiru says, "Yes, it looks like that Asuna girl."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "It can't be a coincidence, so, I came here to find out what's going on. I'm sorry, Michelle… I mean, Michiru. I didn't tell you, the girls, or Darien-kun because I didn't want to put you in any danger."

Michiru says, "And you also felt that since your uncle started all this, it was your responsibility to end it."

Usagi says, with a nod and sigh, "Yes. It is the reason that I didn't tell Kirito. And if this proved to be some kind of 'wild goose chase', I didn't want him to get in danger for nothing even though it might be a remote possibility. He has been through enough already."

Michiru tells Usagi, with a smile, "While I am grateful that your caring for others hasn't changed, you can't keep doing this to yourself."

Just then another female voice says, "That's right. We're always here for you." Michiru and Usagi then look to see an young Undine with short light blue hair, blue eyes, lovely and full blue lips, elf-like ears to give her a 'cute female look' and wearing an aqua-blue open kimono with slits in the legs area to show white stockings and brown sandals on her feet walking up to them. Usagi gasps, but Michiru silences her as two male Undine in aqua-blue knight armor fly down.

The young lady tells them, "She is a friend of me and Michiru IRL. I'll be fine. Please take the day off."

One of the knights responds, "As you wish, Lady Mizuno."

When the 'Undine knights' are gone, the young lady goes over and she asks, "Ami-chan?"

The young lady responds, with a nod, "Yes, it's me. I'm called Mizuno and I'm the leader of the Undine people."

Usagi asks, amazed, "Really?"

The young lady, revealed to be none other than Ami Mizuno AKA Sailor Mercury, known as Mizuno in ALO, says, with a nod, "Yes."

Usagi asks, "Wait! How did you know I was here?"

Michiru tells Usagi, with a smile, "Isn't it obvious? I had called Mizuno when I had spotted you talking with Don."

Mizuno goes over and she tells Usagi, "I'm guessing that you are here since you have gotten a clue about Asuna-san, haven't you?"

Usagi says, with a nod, "That's right." Usagi then shows Mizuno the picture that Molly showed her before and tells the story behind it causing Mizuno to nod her head.

Mizuno says, "It is her."

Usagi says, "You can see why I'm here."

Mizuno says, "And you didn't want us involved out of fear of getting us hurt."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "You got me."

Mizuno says, with a sigh, "You should know better. We are your friends and your guardians. For two long years, we had to watch you waste away and we were basically powerless to do anything to help you as you could have died at any time. We never want to feel that helplessness again. To watch a person most precious, not just because of our duty, but because she means the world and beyond to us."

Usagi says, with a warm smile, "I'm sorry."

Michiru says, "We understand, princess. You went through a lot and you don't want us to get hurt, but you also feel responsible for what happen despite what we feel that you have no reason to feel any guilt for what happened."

Usagi says, "Even if it isn't true, I can't feel at rest until Asuna and the other SAO players are home especially Asuna. She is one of my few friends in SAO and one of the closest other than Kirito. They helped me keep me from losing myself to the game and when I was with them, they were among the few happy moments 'over there'."

Mizuno says, with a smile, "We understand. And that's why we're going to help you."

Michiru says, "Whatever you like it or not, our princess."

Usagi says, with a warm smile with a tear down her cheek, "Thank you."

Mizuno says, "We're your best friends and your fellow Sailor Scouts. We will always be here for you." Usagi nods her head gently and she smiles warmly at her beloved friends.

Usagi then asks, "Wait! How long have you been playing ALO?"

Michiru says, "Ever since the game was brought out. We noticed that this game had a lot of similarities to SAO."

Usagi says, looking around, "Well, the quality is just as good."

Mizuno says, "Well, there are more similarities than just what you see here. There were a lot of things similar between SAO and ALO and we decided to play this game in the hopes of gathering information about the programming because if we knew the programming of ALO, then we knew what codes that keeps the players of SAO entrapped and what code disabled the safeties on the NervGear to… you know."

Usagi asks, "And that's why you played this game?"

Michiru says, "Indeed. In fact, we managed to gather enough information without getting in trouble to prepare to attempt to infiltrate into SAO, but you and Kazuto-san managed to defeat the game before we could try."

Usagi says, "Well, to be honest, I might have had a heart attack if that happened."

Mizuno says, with a smile, "Everything worked out, but when Asuna-san and the other SAO players didn't come home, we continued to come into the game because it was so similar to SAO, we had our suspicions about it."

Usagi asks, "We? You mean…?"

Michiru says, with a smile, "All of us are here, hime."

Usagi asks, stunned, "Everyone?"

Mizuno says, "That's right. Everyone started to play this game and even your brother has an account."

Usagi gives a look of shock and Usagi asks, "Is he a well-known player?"

Michiru says, with a smile, "Actually, all of us are well-known here in ALO, hime."

Mizuno says, with an embarrassed look, "All of us are well-known elite players here actually."

Usagi says, "Not surprised since you have been since this game started."

Mizuno says, "If Asuna-san is in the World Tree, we are going to need to travel there. However, you are only a beginner in this game. I would say that you should leave this to us, but I doubt that you will stay behind."

Usagi says, "I'm not going to abandon any of my friends."

Michiru says, with a smile, "We know. We should look at your abilities and see what we can do." Usagi nods her head and she opens her player menu in which she looks through her stats causing her to gasp in shock.

Usagi asks, "What the heck?"

Mizuno asks, "What's wrong?"

Usagi says, nervously, "I think that my data has a big bug."

Mizuno asks, "Can you let me see?" Usagi, out of 'SAO habit', makes sure that no one else is watching and allows her player screen to be seen by Michiru and Mizuno in which they see causing them to be surprised in which they see her name, chosen fairy race of Undine, and basic started health and Mana points, but what's really shocking is the various number of skills that she has and the 'skill level' of these skills, which ranges from 0 to 1000 with 1000 saying that the skill is mastered, are high level with quite a few of them at 1000 saying that they have been mastered.

Michiru says, amazed, "All of these skills."

Mizuno says, "And it looks like they are saying that a lot of them are mastered or at least at a high level, but you just started this game. Maybe it is a bug."

Usagi looks at the numbers and she says, with a gasp, "Wait! These numbers! These are my stats from SAO."

Mizuno and Michiru look at Usagi in surprise and Mizuno asks, "Are you sure?"

Usagi says, with a nod, "I remember these numbers anywhere. There are some skills missing, but these are my skills and how good I was at them at the last moments of SAO."

Michiru asks, "Why are you stats from SAO here?"

Mizuno says, "I have a theory." Usagi and Michiru look at Mizuno and she asks Usagi, "Are you using your NervGear rig?"

Usagi says, with a nod, "Yes, but there are modifications to my NervGear to prevent it from killing me."

Mizuno says, "Well, if the data in it wasn't changed, I think that all of your old SAO avatar data that could be 'adapted' to ALO was merged with your new ALO avatar. It is possible since ALO is very similar to SAO thus making it possible that the way that you save data is the same allowing basically what parts of your SAO avatar that are compatible to be merged with your ALO avatar giving you such a 'power up'."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "Kirito used to be a beater, but now, I'm kind of worse than him and I've become a plain old cheater."

Michiru says, with a smile, "This is actually very good for us as long as a GM doesn't look into your account too deeply."

Usagi nods her head and she replies, "Yeah, you're right. I'm not here for a gaming experience."

Michiru says, with a smile, "That's a bit sad, hime. Despite us doing this for serious research and all, it is quite a fun game."

Usagi says, with a smile, "Thanks, but forgive me for not being into it right now."

Michiru says, "We understand."

Mizuno tells Usagi, "Anyway, you had better check your items." Usagi brings up her items menu and she finds all of her item slots have items in them with question marks or messed up code.

Usagi says, "Uh oh."

Mizuno says, "This must your items from SAO. However, since they weren't compatible with this game, their encoding got messed up. You had better get rid of them before the error detection catches onto you." Usagi nods her head, but she then notices two items that weren't 'messed up'. It was her swords, Escalon and Lunar Excelsior, in which she immediately materializes them and they appear the same as ever in which she quickly 'trashes' the other items to make sure that the game's error detection doesn't pick her up.

Michiru asks, "Those are your swords?"

Usagi says, with a nod, "Yes, but I don't know how."

Mizuno says, "Maybe unlike most of your items from SAO, there are probably blades that are similar to these. I heard that there are swords named Escalon and Lunar Excelsior in ALO." Usagi straps the swords to her waist and she tests them in which they feel the same to her in which she remembers when she got them from Lisbeth.

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"It's like you want me to find them too, Liz."_

Michiru says, "Since we are going to the World Tree, you are going to have to learn to fly since it is the main way of getting to place to place."

Usagi says, "Yeah, I have to see how that works." Soon after, a pair of crystal blue wings appears on her back and she asks, "So, these are my wings, huh? How do I fly with them?"

Mizuno says, "There are actually two ways: Training controller and Voluntary Flight. With the training controller, you use a joystick that you can call up in your left hand to help you fly and Voluntary Flight is where you are able to control your wings with your virtual body without the need for a controller. You have to use the controller in your left land, so, it limits your combat abilities since you only have one free hand and your aerial mobility is limited because of that. Using Voluntary Flight is an expert skill and there are those in ALO who have been playing as long as we have and they haven't been able to use Voluntary Flight or at least master it."

Usagi says, amazed, "Wow! That must be a hard skill to learn!"

Michiru says, "It is, but all of us managed to learn Voluntary Flight through it was more difficult for some of us than others."

Mizuno says, "We should start with the training controller for you, so, you can get used to it. You have to hold up your left hand and act like you are grasping something." Usagi does so and virtual controller appears in her left hand. Mizuno says, "Pull back to ascend and push away to descend."

Usagi pulls the controller to herself and she asks, "Like this?" However, she yelps as she quickly flies up into the air, bashes against a sign, and falls back to the ground with a nasty 'thud' in which she loses a small portion of her health causing Mizuno and Michiru to winch from that.

Michiru says, with a nervous smile, "Maybe we should train on a training field where you can easily beat the monsters there."

Usagi says, with a groan, "Good idea." Something told Usagi that this was going to be a long day for her.

_**January 18, 2025, Cherry Hill Temple**_

Right now, Serena, Molly, Rini, and Darien are walking together up the stairs to Cherry Hill Temple for a meeting with the other Sailor Scouts. After spending the day in ALO and learning how to fly with the training controller, she and Rini returned to Darien's apartment where he was waiting for them and a bit disappointed for keeping this from him, but then again, he was keeping something from Serena in the form of he's an ALO player too. He started later than the other Sailor Scouts, but joined later on to find a way to free his princess from SAO. However, he stopped playing once she and the other SAO survivors left SAO and focused on helping her recover, but Darien started playing again since he wants to help bring back Asuna and the other SAO players that haven't 'woken up' yet to ease the ache in the heart of his beloved princess in which, like the other Scouts, is highly suspicious of ALO and its creators, which they were since ALO was put into the market, but they were focused on SAO at the time.

As they were walking up to the temple, Serena asks Molly, "Molly, did you know this?"

Molly responds, with a giggle, "Yes, but you never asked me that I knew."

Serena gives an annoyed groan while with the two of them is Aurora and Luna in which Luna says, "Interesting to see you, again, Aurora."

Aurora tells Luna, with a warm smile, "Nice to see you, too, Luna. Anyway, I hear you have been getting frisky with Artemis. It is about time."

Luna yells out, with a blush, "I have not!"

Aurora says, with a smile, "Well, you are going to have to if you are going to have Diana, your daughter." Luna gives a flustered expression in which Aurora gives a smirk as the group arrives where the other Sailor Scouts are waiting with Raye having her arms crossed in front of her chest and a cross look on her face.

Raye tells Serena, "Well, Meatball Head? Start explaining."

Serena thinks in her mind, nervously, _"Here we go."_ Later on, they are inside of Raye's room with the pictures that Molly had provided earlier.

Lita says, "That looks like Asuna-san."

Amara says, "I've heard about this. The administration became shocked at this and put a barrier around the World Tree to make sure that they didn't allow this again and now, we know why. I always thought that there was something sneaky going on over there."

Hotaru asks, "So, could the other SAO players be there?"

Molly says, "It is most likely Hotaru. However, they are most likely being held inside of the World Tree. This 'bird cage' is used especially for Asuna-san."

Raye says, "Which means one really sick mind."

Mina asks Molly, "So, you knew that Serena was Sailor Moon for all this time?"

Molly says, with a nod, "Ever since the Negamoon, Mina. And after Chaos was driven out of Sailor Galaxia, I awoke as Sailor Nebula. I really don't know how, but maybe Chaos' defeat, Serena's sealing of Chaos into everyone to seal it away for good, or both. Anyway, I awoke, Aurora found me afterwards, and I started my 'journey' as Sailor Nebula."

Hotaru asks Trista, "Did you know Trista-mama?"

Trista responds, "I had my major suspicions, Firefly, but there are things even kept from me and the identity of Sailor Nebula's reincarnation was one of them. For obvious reasons, since she is the Sailor Guardian of all Star Seeds, making her a very powerful and important Sailor Soldier."

Molly says, "Princess Serenity and I were childhood friends, but once I had go deeper into my duties as Sailor Nebula, we grew apart due to our 'duties'. Before I left, I asked you girls to take care of her."

Lita says, with a nod, "I remember. The four of us were with you and asking you why didn't you say goodbye to Serenity personality in which you told us that you already did."

Molly says, with a nod, "That's right. I was actually one of the first to fall during the fall of the Silver Millennium. I had helped Prince Endymon escape to the moon when his attempts to reason with his people out of Metallia's control failed and he went to the Moon Kingdom knowing if that and the Silver Crystal fell to Metallia, all good in the universe would fall. I had faced off against Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Malachite, Endymon's four generals, who betrayed him by falling for the 'sweet words' of Metallia and Beryl. I thought that I had managed to get through to Nephrite, but the other three struck me down. While I didn't die right away, I was given lethal wounds. I had crawled my way back to the Moon Kingdom only to find it in ruins and I could only cry for my fellow Sailor Soldiers and my childhood friend before I died."

The others are amazed by this story and Trista says, with a nod of recognition, "Yes, I remember that horrible moment all too well. You weakly called out the Inner's names and Serenity's name, but it wasn't your time to join the great beyond forever. Like the others, you were sent to Earth to be reborn into a new life in which it was hoped that you could be happy, but it looks like that time has repeated itself."

Molly says, "Serena had to perform her duties as Sailor Moon and when I awoke, I knew that I had to perform mine. I really wanted to tell her and all of you, but I knew that I had my duty to perform and if I didn't, I would see the horror that I remembered in my past life happen again and I promised that would never happen even if a painful 'separation' would have to happen again. However, the pain got worse when I learned that Serena was trapped in SAO and a fear of never coming back together due to us drifting apart for a second time, but I gathered my courage and believed that she would pull through. However, I had to make sure that there was a home for her to return to. Aurora told me that once the evil forces knew that Sailor Moon was 'out of commission' even if they didn't know the reason, they would sense the 'weakness' in Earth's defense and start a terrible war that could be like the end of the Silver Millennium."

Ami says, "Just like you told us."

Aurora says, "That's right, Sailor Mercury. Molly and I knew that we had to hold the line until her majesty got back from Sword Art Online and based on how long she was there, the time it took for her to recover from the experience."

Serena asks, shocked, "You fought this enemy all alone?"

Molly tells Serena, "The others had to focus their efforts on saving you if you and the other people trapped in SAO couldn't get yourselves out, Serena. You were all on a limited time frame, even you, and if you got stalemated, it wouldn't be good. Don't worry, it wasn't too bad."

Molly gives a kind smile and Aurora thinks in her mind, _"Molly, you are a poor liar."_

Molly says, "Anyway, we should focus on Serena's friend from SAO and the other SAO players."

Raye says, "I always felt something off about the game."

Serena asks, "So, what's the point of the game?"

Lita responds, "Well, the main quest of ALO is to get to the top of the World Tree. All of the fairy races can only fly for about ten minutes tops."

Serena says, "Only ten minutes? What a drag."

Mina says, with a smile, "Yep! But if you get to the top of the World Tree, you meet the Fairy King Oberon and you get reborn as a new class of fairy, known as ALF, and you can fly as long as you want."

Serena says, with a whistle, "Enticing story."

Amara says, "But up to today, no one has completed the main quest."

Serena asks, stunned, "What? No way! Over a year?"

Lita says, "Yep! The way to the top of the tree is guarded by powerful NPC guardians that are really strong… Overly too powerful. People believe that we are either missing a key quest or more than one race must team up to fight them, but the thing is the second choice is a contradiction, the reward for the main quest is for the first fairy race to reach the top of the World Tree and if two races help each other, only one of them is going to get the reward."

Serena says, her eyes widening, "You're right."

Trista says, "For now, the players think that they are just missing that key quest, but it seems like that they don't want any players to reach the top of the World Tree."

Amara says, pointing to the picture, "And now, we have an idea why."

Raye says, "That settles it. We need to get to the World Tree and get inside of it somehow."

The others nod their heads and Mina asks Serena, "Serena, have you told your friend, Kazuto?"

Serena becomes solemn, lowers her head, and she says, solemnly, "No."

There are looks of surprise and Rini says, "Serena doesn't want to get his hopes up if on the remote chance that this is some kind of 'wild goose chase' even though it is getting more unlikely, but she also feels that he has been through enough already. It was her uncle that started this nightmare and she feels that she needs to end it."

The other Sailor Scouts look at Serena and Raye says, "Geez, Meatball Head, you have to stop with the 'guilt trip'."

Lita says, with a nod, "No joke, Serena. We can't ever hope to understand the pain and horrors that you went through in SAO and the level of betrayal that your uncle did to you, but we can't stand you hurting like this."

Mina says, "Yeah, Serena. We're your friends and your guardians. You are very precious to us, not just because you are our princess, but our best friend in two lifetimes."

Ami says, "Let us help you carry your burden, Serena." Darien then wraps his arms around Serena and she can't help to smile warmly as she nuzzles Darien causing her to gently nod her head and shed tears of happiness in her eyes as Darien gently hugs her body with the others smiling at this.

Amara asks, "So, what's the plan?"

Raye says, "Well, I, or my avatar is living in at Alne, the city at the trunk of the World Tree where the doors to the 'Grand Quest'. I can wait for you there and keep my ear open for things."

Hotaru says, "Rini and I are in Imp territory, our avatars' home territory and Darien and Trista-mama are in Spriggan territory, their avatar's home territory."

Mina says, with a smile, "This works out for me since I'm going with Lady Rue and the Cait Sith, my 'people' so to speak, with an important meeting with the leader of the Sylph."

Amara says, "I remember that. There is going to be an alliance treaty between the Sylphs and Cait Sith."

Lita says, with a nod, "I know. I think that we are going to try to team up to take on the World Tree."

Ami asks, "Really?"

Mina says, "Yeah. Since Cait Sith and Sylphs are not only neighbors, but they are friends with each other, it isn't surprising that alliance could be formed against them."

Amara says, "Through we had better watch out. The Salamanders are the single greatest 'power' in ALO and they know that once Sylphs and Cait Sith are allies, they won't take it too kindly. If warfare starts to break out, it could make our plans to get to the World Tree a little more complicated."

Michelle says, "Well, I think that it is best that we get together as soon as possible."

Raye says, "Yeah, but Meatball Head has to learn how to fly first. From what you said, her first flights were too… encouraging."

Serena says, drolly, "Thanks a lot, Pyro."

Mina asks Molly, "What about you, Molly?"

Molly responds, shaking her head, "I have an Amusphere and an account, but I can't join you. I need to be ready to assist the new Sailor Scouts that are coming."

The others are stunned and Lita asks, "New Sailor Scouts?"

Molly says, "There are more Sailor Scouts than us from the Silver Millennium that have been reborn today, but they were never meant to be awakened unless a real serious emergency."

Aurora says, "With what's coming, it qualifies. Those other Scouts are ready to awaken and Nebula needs to remain on the front lines to assist them since the enemy will certainly target them since more Scouts mean a lot more trouble for them."

Amara says, "Meaning that the instant that they awaken, they will be instant targets."

Aurora says, "And they won't be able to just get their powers and walk out into the battlefield unless they are a really powerful Sailor Soldier which means that they need a veteran to train and protect them in which Molly is an excellent Scout until the rest of you are able to enter the fray. For now, just focus on the task at hand because we believe that this 'new war' will be fought in the virtual realm as well as 'reality'."

Serena says, drolly, "Just great."

Molly says, with a kind smile, "Sorry, Serena. I come back in your life and I just bring more trouble."

Serena says, with a sigh, "No. I'm kind of used to this kind of thing by now." Serena tells Molly, "Molly…"

Molly tells Serena, "I know, Serena. However, I feel that you and I are going to be working together on the battlefield soon enough. Not the way that I wanted to restart our friendship, but it's the story of our lives, huh?"

Serena says, with a nod, "No kidding, Molly." The two of them share a giggle with plenty of the other Sailor Scouts giggling and/or smiling at this.

_**January 19, 2025, Shield's apartment home**_

In Darien's apartment home, Serena and Darien are relaxing in bed together and Serena is taking a deep breath as they look into the night sky from windows.

Serena says, with a sigh of relief, "Man! I never thought that flying could be such hard work."

Darien tells Serena, "Well, flying without the remote control is tough since you need to move your back with virtual bones and muscles connected to those wings, but based on what the others have said, you have done well in Voluntary Flight."

Serena says, with a smile, "Well, I have been flying since become Eternal Sailor Moon, so, I guess it comes naturally to me, Darien." Just then the phone rings and she says, with a smile, "I'll get it!" Serena rolls over, grabs the phone, and she asks, "Hello?"

Kazuto's voice says, "Hey."

Serena says, with a smile, "Kirito!" Serena then asks, noticing his tone of voice, "What's wrong?" As Darien looks over at his beloved, he sees Serena's eyes widen in shock and horror and she screams out, shocked, "What?!" Serena then gains an irritated expression and she says, in an uncharacteristic very irritated tone, "That piece of sewer scum! I knew that he was low, but I never thought that he would do such a thing! Yes, Kirito! I know about that worthless rat, Sugou. I met him when I was younger with Kayaba. He was always jealous of him and his accomplishments as well as always being second best to him! I saw him for what he is: A coward that's also greedy jerk that just wants power! You can't lose to a piece of trash like him!" Serena says, taking a deep breath, "Please, Kirito, don't worry, my friends will find out what's going on soon. Just… be careful, okay? Don't surrender Asuna to scum like him. Okay, bye." Serena disconnects the throne and she tightens her grip on it.

Luna leaps onto the table and she asks, "What's wrong, Serena?"

Serena says, with an angered expression that's completely unlike her before SAO, "It's Sugou."

Darien asks, his eyes narrowing, "What did he do?"

Serena says, "He 'sweet talked' Asuna's father to get them unofficially married."

Luna and Darien gasp in shock and Luna yells out, "That's not possible! You can only marry with the partner's consent even if it is an arranged marriage!"

Serena says, with a nod, "That's right. However, Sugou made it that he gets adopted into the Yuuki family."

Darien says, with a snarl, "He is taking advantage of her condition!"

Serena says, "That's right, Darien-kun. He revealed his true nature to Kirito and he gloated over that fact in which he mentioned that Asuna saw him for what he truly was in which she would agree to the marriage. He also said 'That SAO servers and Asuna's life was under his control'."

Darien says, "This is too much to be a coincidence. He is the head of the RCT's Full-Dive division and the 'owners' of ALO, a person that looks like Asuna-san appears in ALO, and now this."

Luna says, with a nod, "I agree. Sugou must be the one that entrapped her in ALO and most likely, he has the other three hundred SAO players too. I don't get is why he wants them. If he wanted to just gain more influence over the Yuuki family, he would trapped only Asuna, but I don't get why he is keeping other players that may not have a connection to Asuna at all."

Darien says, with a serious tone, "Whatever the reason, it can't be good at all. And I fear the longer that we wait, the less the chances that we can save them."

Serena says, "I agree, Darien-kun. I can't stand Asuna being in that sicko's grip." Serena says, with a sigh, "But I also don't like it that I had to lie to Kirito."

Darien responds, gently hugging her, "I know, my love. However, this man is dangerous and to be honest, I don't want you joining us, but she is really precious to you."

Serena says, "As precious as any of the girls, Darien-kun."

Darien says, "And we'll get her back." Serena smiles warmly at Darien and they share another kiss in which Darien can't help to admire that while Serena has changed from the 'scars' that she suffered from SAO, her 'core self' hasn't truly changed.

_**January 20, 2025, Kirigaya residence**_

The following morning, Kazuto watches his younger sister/cousin, Suguha, run out of the room with a red blush covering her face, he notices that there is a message on his still active computer and he looks to see that it is from none other than Agil, the merchant axe-welded friend of his from SAO.

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"Agil, huh? What does he want to show me?"_ Kazuto opens the message and he gasps to see the same picture that Serena saw just three days ago and he leaps to his feet and he thinks, flabbergasted, _"Asuna?!"_ As Kirito looks at the picture, outside, the same grey cat with a silver crescent moon sigil on top of its forehead that was watching Suguha is watching the Kirigaya household now before leaping away.

And that's the chapter, everyone! Well, I think that you couldn't exactly be too surprised that Serena's 'fairy form' would look too much different from her avatar in SAO and the same thing that happened to Kazuto/Kirito happened to her, right? Anyway, like I said, this is going to be a Serena/Darien and Kazuto AKA Kirito/Asuna story with Serena being like big sister type for Kirito/Kazuto and you are going to know why later on, but that's later on in the story and I don't want to give too many spoilers away, everyone! Please keep reading and reviewing and later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	10. Chapter 10 (Title Too Long Again)

Here we are at big chapter ten and we are quite deep in the Fairy Dance arc now and you are going to wonder how the Sailor Scouts, in their ALO avatar forms, are going to interact with Kirito as well as what the rest of the Sailor Scouts and Darien are going to look like in 'fairy form'. Right? Sorry, I'm not telling you that information, you know? Well, you are going to have to read and find out, folks!

**I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!**** Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by ****ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

**Warning: This story is rated M due to containing M-rated violence, blood, possible gore, death, M-rated suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, M-rated bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

**Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

**Sailor Moon Online**

**Chapter 10: A Princess' Nymphs and the Imprisoned Queen**

_**January 20, 2025, Dicey Café**_

Inside of a place known as the Dicey Café, a restaurant in Okachimachi, we find Kazuto going over to none other than Agil AKA Andrew Gilbert Mills, a Japanese citizen whose parents are African-Americans, the businessman and axe-welder that made shop in Algade and who was very good friends with Usagi AKA Serena and Kazuto, talking with Kazuto about ALO and how it related to the picture with Asuna.

Kazuto asks, "Agil, can I borrow this for a couple of days?"

Andrew responds, "Sure, it's cool. Are you going?"

Kazuto says, "Yeah, I've got to check this out. A game where it is okay to die shouldn't be that much of a deal? People these days are so spoiled." Kazuto says, "Crap. I've got to buy the gear to go with it."

Andrew says, "It's good with what you have. The Amusphere is just a NervGear with better security."

Kazuto says, with a smile, "That's a relief."

Andrew asks, "The battle isn't over until it's over. You hear me?"

Kazuto says, "Yep."

Andrew tells Kazuto, "What about Usagi?" Kazuto freezes at that and he says, "I met her some time ago."

Kazuto asks, surprised, "You did?"

Andrew says, "Yep! Met her boyfriend too, bro."

Flashback; January 7, 2025

In the morning hours, Andrew is working with his back towards the door when he hears the door open and footsteps enter his café.

Andrew says, turning around, "Hey, welcome to…" He then gasps to see Serena, Darien, and Rini enter with Darien closing the door behind him in which he yells out, "Usagi?!"

Serena says, with a smile, "Hey, Agil, still running down the 'suckers'?"

Andrew says, with a grin, "Nice to see you, too. Saw you on the news on New Year's."

Serena asks, with a nervous smile, "Really?"

Andrew says, with a nod, "Seems like you have got your hands full."

Serena says, with a sigh, "You have no idea."

Andrew asks Serena, looking at Darien, "This is your 'prince'?"

Darien responds, "I'm Darien Shields. It is nice to meet you, Andrew-san."

Darien extends his hand, Andrew takes it, and he says, shaking his head, "I'm Andrew Gilbert Mills."

Darien asks, curiously, "American?"

Andrew responds, "My parents are, but they fell in love with Japan and stayed here where they had me."

Darien says, with a smile, "I see."

Andrew asks, looking at Rini, "Who is the girl that looks like you expect for the pink hair?"

Serena and Rini say in unison, "There is no way that I look like her!"

Andrew gives a surprised look and Serena responds, nervously, "She is my cousin, Agil."

Andrew asks, "Really?" Andrew says, "I'm guessing she is the pink haired Sailor Scout that I saw on the news with you."

Rini says, amazed, "Wow! You figured it out already!"

Serena says, with a smile, "Agil is quite perceptive like Kirito!"

Rini responds, "Unlike a certain Meatball Head Sailor Scout I know."

Serena yells out, with a glare, "You little rat!"

Rini tells Serena, with a giggle, "Come on, Serena, you know that I'm just teasing look like in the 'old days'."

Serena says, drolly, "Those are the moments that I wish to forget, Rini."

Andrew asks Serena, "So, Usagi, what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

Serena says, with a weak smile, "I just needed someone to talk, Agil."

Andrew asks, "It's Asuna, huh?"

Serena says, with a nod, "Yeah. I didn't want to disturb any of you since you are rebuilding your lives after what happened, but I don't want to talk to Kirito since I'm afraid to 'upset' him."

Andrew says, nodding his head in understand, "I hear you." Andrew asks, "Have your 'girlfriends' had any luck?"

Serena says, shaking her head, "Nothing, Agil. And it has been two months since then and they aren't any closer." Serena asks, "Anyway, which of the girls came to you?"

Andrew says, "It was that Sailor Pluto lady. She was kind about it though she let me know that she would do anything to protect you."

Serena says, with a sigh, "Sorry about that. The Outer Sailor Scouts, minus Saturn, tend to be a little more 'overprotective' at times."

Andrew says, with a grin, "I didn't get it as bad as Klein. He got a visit from Neptune and Uranus and from what he told me, Uranus got a bit 'irritated' when he took a 'shining' to Neptune."

Serena nearly slammed her head on the bar counter and she says, with a sigh, "Oh, geez, Klein… Uranus…"

Andrew says, "Anyway, the surviving members of seventy-five boss raid party made an agreement that we don't say a thing about your 'other identity'. You are a hero… in this world and 'back there', Usagi. After what happened on that day, the other players really sympathize with you and they are really thankful for what you done."

Serena replies, with a weak smile, "Thank you, Agil. But I don't think of myself as hero…Just a fellow survivor like the rest of you."

Rini tells Serena, with a smile, "Don't be modest Meatball Head!"

Andrew tells Serena, "Despite what you think, all of us think that you and Kirito are the real heroes 'over there', Usagi."

Serena responds, "Thanks, Agil. Oh, anyway, my real name is Serena Tsukino."

Andrew says, with a smile, "Nice to finally meet you, Serena. And you know my name now."

Serena says, with a nod, "Yes, it is finally nice to see you again, Andrew."

End Flashback; Return to the Present

When Andrew finishes telling on how he met Serena/Usagi for the first time in the 'real world', Kazuto asks, "Guess we had the same idea, huh?"

Andrew responds, with a smile, "But at least she took me getting used to real life in consideration."

Kazuto asks, "You are going to put that one over my head?"

Andrew smirks and he asks, "Did you meet her here?"

Kazuto responds, "Actually, I did. I had seen her floating outside of…"

Andrew says, "I get you, bro."

Kazuto says, "My first actual reunion with her was around several weeks ago."

Flashback; December 25, 2024

Within Kazuto's home, he is in his room while his mom/aunt was out and his sister is training inside of the dojo on the property and looking at the ceiling thinking about none other than Asuna when he hears a tapping at his window. He looks over to see Eternal Sailor Moon floating in the window in front of him.

Kazuto rubs his eyes and he asks, shocked, "Usagi?" He goes over to the window, opens up, and allows Sailor Moon to fly inside.

Sailor Moon says, with a smile, "Hey, Kirito."

Kazuto asks, "Couldn't you have used the door?"

Sailor Moon says, "Geez, I come all this way to see how you are doing and this is the greeting that I get? Nice way to greet a friend."

Kazuto says, with a smile, "Nice to see you, too, Usagi."

Sailor Moon and Kazuto share a hug and she says, "It's actually Serena now, Kirito… I mean Kazuto."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "I know. I'm still getting used to it."

Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "I feel the same way." Sailor Moon says, with a sigh and looking out the window, "I feel kind of weird being without my swords and even though I know that monsters won't attack me, I'm still quite on guard even with my friends."

Kazuto says, "In your case, you need to be since you fight real-life monsters."

Sailor Moon says, drolly, "Thanks for reminding me."

Kazuto says, with a sigh, "But I know how you feel, Usagi. I feel the same way. It… The real me… The real us is Kirito the Black Swordsman and Usagi the White Valkyrie."

Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "Yeah. Kazuto… Serena… they feel like 'personas' now. It's crazy, but what happened to us was pure insanity." Sailor Moon says, "And it won't end until I fulfil that promise. To me, SAO hasn't ended yet."

Kazuto says, nodding his head in agreement, "I know."

Sailor Moon tells Kazuto, "Kirito, we'll bring her home. My friends and I won't stop until we figure out what's going on and bring her home."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "I know, Usagi."

Just then a female voice calls out, "Big brother!"

Kazuto says, "Oh, crap! That's my sister!"

Sailor Moon says, with a smile, "I had better go."

Kazuto says, "Yeah. I don't think that I'm going to be able to explain to Sugu how Sailor Moon is in my room right now." Sailor Moon giggles and she takes off out the open window where Tuxedo Mask is waiting for her on the roof of a nearby house.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back with Andrew and Kazuto, Andrew tells Kazuto, "What will do you? Asuna is her best friend after all."

Kazuto thinks about his memories of SAO and he says, "She has a right to know about this, but I can't. Usagi was among the worst affected by this whole ordeal and she already has got enough on her plate. I'm sure that you saw the news."

Andrew says, "Yeah, the 'monster attacks' in Juuban are happening in broad daylight and now, she and her friends are on the news though what kind of magic that she and her friends use help keep their identities safe by making people unable to see their facial features."

Kazuto says, "Yeah, but if they are smart like Kayaba, they might figure them out through their high styles."

Andrew says, "Good point, bro."

Kazuto says, with a plain tone, "Usagi really believed in her uncle and he betrayed her in the worst way possible. Remember, Kayaba didn't just ruin the lives of all those that died, the people of Argus had their lives pretty much ruined since now they have the 'stigma' of working for the company that helped Kayaba create his 'death game' and Usagi's family ties to Kayaba had to be hidden or erased to make sure no one would find out that her family is related to Kayaba. His own parents are under government protection because of what he did to us."

Andrew says, with a nod, "I hear you, bro."

Kazuto says, "You are right. She has the right to know. You really think that I want to keep this from her? But if anyone deserves peace, it's her. I'll rescue Asuna and I'll put her 'ghosts' to bed for good."

Andrew says, nodding his head, "Not sure if it is right to keep it from her, but I understand. I won't say a thing to her."

Kazuto says, "Thanks, Agil."

Andrew says, "Get her out and come back safe, man."

Kazuto says, "Sure, Agil, and when I do, let's meet up here, Agil." Kazuto and Andrew bump their fists together and Kazuto heads home with ALO game card to venture into ALO to rescue Asuna, not knowing that there was already a rescue effort already happening in there.

_**January 20, 2025, Alfheim Online, Elder Forest**_

Within an area known as Elder Forest, which is 'neutral territory' between the lands of the Sylphs and the Salamanders, two of the fairy races in Alfheim Online, we find Usagi and Michiru flying through the air heading towards Sylph territory to meet up with Mikoto and Haruka, the ALO names of Lita and Amara respectively, in which they plan to meet up with the other Sailor Scouts and Darien, in their ALO avatars, around Alne, the neutral town at the base of the World Tree.

Usagi's gear consists of a tight fitting white shirt with a silver armored breast plate, blue mini-skirt, silver armored elbow and kneepads, white fingerless gloves, and white high-heeled knee-high boots in which she has two sheaths to carry her swords, Escalon and Lunar Excelsior, with one on each side of her skirt.

Michiru has an aqua-blue headpiece with silver wings on each side, on her torso she wears a sky-blue bikini top breastplate with choker on her neck, she has an long armored skirt that goes up to the bottom of her navel and down three-quarters of her thighs, there are white armored arm-guards going from her wrists to just below her shoulder blades around her arms, and black thigh-high armored high-heeled boots with leg-guards and on her legs with wings on the side of each ankle. In her hands, she has a silver trident.

Usagi asks Michiru, "Are you really sure that's not too suggestive?"

Michiru says, with a kind smile, "For some reason, they don't really say a word about it."

Usagi says, nervously, "Gee, I wonder why."

Michiru says, "Anyway, Usagi, we had better be careful. This is neutral territory bordering the Sylphs and the Salamanders in which the Salamanders tend to hunt Sylphs, but they won't hesitate to attack any non-Salamanders that wander into these lands. They have gotten a bit 'confident' since they are the strongest of the fairy races in ALO currently."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Right." Just Usagi sees a bright flash some distance away from them and she asks, "What's that?"

Michiru says, with a serious tone, "That looked like the light from a fire spell. Most likely, it has hit its intended target." Usagi then heads in that direction and Michiru asks, "Where are you going?"

Usagi responds, "I don't know why, but I've got to see what's going on." Usagi then takes off and Michiru can only smile at this in which she follows after her. Later on, a beautiful Sylph woman with bright green eyes and wears white and green clothes with black combat boots in which the clothing around her chest area has a slight V-cut shape. She also has a white and green collar on her neck. She has long blond hair, often tied up with a flower like hairband. In her hands, there is a long katana. This lovely female Sylph is surrounded three red armored warriors with lances in which their red fairy wings show that they are Salamanders.

The leader of the group says, "Sorry about this, but we are on a mission. Give up your items and money and we'll let you go."

One of his team tells the leader, "Why are you being such a gentleman, Kagemune?"

The other one says, "Yeah, we haven't killed a Sylph chick in ages! Let's waste her!"

The Sylph woman sneers and she says, holding up her katana, "Go on, try it! But I'm taking one of you with me! Whoever isn't afraid of dying, come on!"

The leader of the group, Kagemune, says, "My, aren't you a stubborn one? Suit yourself." The three Salamanders prepare to strike her down with female Sylph with their lances, but there is a loud yell in which something or should I say, someone, crashed down to the ground and landing on his head, hard.

The person in question says, "Damn. I've got to work on those landings." The person get to his feet and the four others look to see that this person has wild spiky hair, large slanted dark eyes, giving him a mischievous appearance, and he is wearing all black clothing with a simple long sword strapped to his back.

As the person rubs his head, a familiar female voice shouts out, with a loud yelp, "Watch out!" Everyone then looks to see Usagi coming out of the trees and bushes in which she lands on the ground, but she stumbles forward and lands flat on stomach. Usagi groans out, "The flying part I've got down… It's the landing that I need work on." Usagi groans as she gets to her feet.

The Sylph woman thinks in her mind, _"First, a Spriggan and now an Undine?! What are they doing so far from their territories?!"_

The black haired male, a Spriggan fairy, thinks in his mind, surprised, _"That voice and that hair! Could it be…?"_ The male then asks, in a familiar male voice, "Usagi?"

Usagi reacts in surprise, looks at the Spriggan male, sees an image of Kazuto's SAO avatar, Kirito over him, and she asks, stunned, "Kirito?!"

The Spriggan male, now revealed to be Kazuto Kirigaya in a new 'Kirito' avatar, and Usagi yell out in unison, "What are you doing here?!"

Kagemune then clears his throat, the two of them look at the situation, and Kirito says, "We can talk about this later, Usagi."

Usagi responds, nervously, "Good idea."

The Sylph female shouts out, "What are you, two, doing?! Get out of here!"

Kirito says, "Can someone explain to me why three big guys are fighting one girl? That's seriously lame of you ask me."

One of Salamanders with Kagemaru yells out, angrily, "What was that?"

Usagi thinks in her mind, sweat dropping, _"That's Kirito all right. Only he would be so blunt."_

The other one says, "Better get your ass out of here newbie and take that chick with you!"

The two Salamanders with lances gang up on Kirito and Usagi and the first one says, as Kirito smirks at them, "Fine! We'll start with you and the Undine chick!"

Usagi thinks in her mind, drolly, _"Oh, great. They just love picking on me."_

The second Salamander shouts out, "Get ready to die!" The two Salamanders charge at Kirito and Usagi ready to impale them and the Sylph closes her eyes, unable to watch this, but Kirito and Usagi easily grab the lances stopping the attack causing the sound of a successful guard to happen in which Sylph female looks on in shock as she sees Kirito and Usagi easily holding them back by their lances.

Usagi says, amazed, "Wow. They aren't as tough as they look."

Kirito tells Usagi, with a smile, "All bark and no bite, Usagi." Kirito says, "See you." Kirito and Usagi throw them backwards in which they crash into each other causing them to crash to the ground in which they stumble back to their feet.

Kagemaru thinks in his mind, stunned, _"Impossible."_

Kirito asks, curiously, "So, am I allowed to waste these guys here?"

The Sylph female responds, "They were kind of trying to do that to you, two."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Good point." Kirito asks, "So, you don't mind me butting in?"

The Sylph female replies, "I guess if you really want to. I don't think that they are going to let you go after this."

Kirito says, with a smirk, "Then sit back and let me at them." Kirito asks Usagi, "Want to join in?"

Usagi responds, with a smile, "I'll leave it to you, Kirito."

Kirito says, with a nod, "No problem." Kirito draws his long sword, takes one step on the ground, and he vanishes in a shockwave in which he is on the other side of the two Salamanders in which he look like he swung his sword.

One of them asks, "Where he go?" But then that Salamander yells out as he vanishes in a burst of 'data flames' causing the other Salamanders and the Sylph to be flabbergasted while Usagi smiles at this, knowing that Kirito could defeat him with ease and she knows that this 'death' isn't too death.

Kirito turns around and he asks, with a smirk, "Okay, whose next?" The other Salamander spins around in confusion, looks at Kirito, and Kirito zips over to him in which he cuts him in half causing him to vanish in a burst of 'data flames'. Kirito then asks Kagemune, "How about you?"

Kagemaru responds, "No way, pal. My magic skill is about to reach nine hundred. I rather not risk the penalty."

Usagi says, "Well, at least you are honest."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Yeah." Kirito asks the Sylph female, "How about you miss? Do you want to take on this guy?"

The Sylph lady sighs and she says, "Guess I'll pass, but next time, you're mine!"

Kagemaru says, "Well, I couldn't beat one-on-one anyway, but I'll bring more friends next time."

Just then a female voice says, "But you had better careful that she might have powerful friends in high places." Everyone then looks to see Michiru floating down and Kagemaru and the Sylph woman gasp in shock.

Kagemaru says, "You… You are…The Water Siren of the Undine, Lady Michiru!"

Usagi thinks in her mind, surprised, _"LADY Michiru?"_

Michiru asks, with a sweet smile that says 'danger', "Now, you wouldn't be threatening my fellow Undine, would you?"

Kagemaru responds, nervously, "No, ma'am! I was just leaving!" Kagemaru then flies off into the distance while Michiru goes over and lands in front of the two of them.

Michiru says, with a smile, "My, Usagi, I leave you for a second and you are causing trouble." Usagi was about to protest when Michiru points to two flames left behind by the two Salamanders that Kirito just PK and she says, "Easy, Usagi-chan. Those are Remain Lights. The players that just died are still here and they remain there for a minute and if no one revives them, they resurrect back in Salamander home territory, but they can see hear and see us until then." A brief time afterwards, the two flames vanish and she says, "Okay, we can talk now since they have gone back to their home territory to be revived."

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"There is a lot of new stuff that I got to learn about here."_

Michiru looks at the Sylph female and she asks, "Aren't you Leafa?"

The female Sylph responds, a bit nervously, "Yes, Lady Michiru. I've seen you with Lady Makoto and Lady Haruka, but we never formally talked. I'm Leafa."

Michiru says, "It is an honor to meet one of the Five Great Sylphs."

The female Sylph, Leafa, responds, "Thank you, Lady Michiru, but I'm nothing compared to you or the other Eight Great Nymphs of ALO. At least, I'm not there yet anyway."

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"Eight Great Nymphs of ALO? Something tells me that the girls are more famous than I thought."_

Michiru says, with a kind smile, "You shouldn't put yourself in such a high standard, Leafa. Makoto-chan and Haruka-chan tells me that you were incredible in previous tournaments."

Leafa says, with a smile, "Thanks." Leafa asks, looking at Usagi, "Anyway, is this a friend of yours?"

Michiru responds, with a nod, "Yes she is, Leafa. Her name is Usagi. She actually started this game recently despite making the account ages ago. She was busy with a… different VRMMO."

Leafa looks at Usagi, causing her to be a bit nervous, and she thinks, _"That explains her reaction ability to block that spear."_ She is a bit curious, but she decides to let it go for now. Leafa asks, "So, does that mean that she knows…?"

Michiru says, with a nod, "Yes, she knows all of us IRL, Leafa."

Leafa says, with an interested look, "Oh, wow." Leafa then asks Usagi, "Hey, Usagi?"

Usagi asks, a bit nervously, "Yeah?"

Leafa asks, pointing to Kirito, "How do you know that Spriggan?"

Kirito responds, "She and I played the same VRMMO before. My avatar in there looked quite a bit like this one. We're really good friends. I was surprised to see her here."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Yeah, same here." Usagi thinks in her mind, a bit nervously, _"Something tells me that Kirito saw the same picture that I did."_

Just then a female voice calls out, "You know this lady, daddy?" Everyone looks to the source of the voice and Kirito yelps as out of his shirt pocket, a four inch tall female with long flowing black hair, big bright black eyes, and she is wearing a long pink dress shaped like a flower with same colored detached sleeves, pink anklets and a blue flower in her hair with two translucent wings and she asks, "How do you know this lady, daddy?"

Leafa and Usagi say in unison, shocked, "Daddy?!"

Kirito grabs the pixie-like female humanoid and he says, nervously, "It's… Um…"

Leafa asks, "Is that one of those private pixies?"

Kirito asks, "Huh?"

Leafa responds, "You know, one of those given to by lottery by those that pre-ordered the game. I never saw one before."

The pixie-like female says, "I'm not…"

However, Kirito covers her mouth up and he responds, nervously, "Yeah, I just got lucky on the draw."

Leafa looks over Kirito and she asks, "Okay, what's a Spriggan like you doing over here?"

Kirito responds, "I kind of got lost. I was trying to meet my friend, Usagi, here."

Leafa gives a surprised look and she then says, laughing, "How could you get lost? Spriggan territory is way to the east and it borders Undine territory! You are so funny!" Leafa then says, "Anyway, thank you for saving me. As you already heard, I'm Leafa."

Kirito says, "I'm Kirito. And this is Yui." Kirito then points to the little pixie with him, who bows her head while sitting on his shoulder.

Leafa tells Kirito, "Okay, Kirito, is you busy? I mean, I can buy you a drink."

Kirito says, "A drink sounds great! And I would like to prick your brain about some stuff if you don't mind."

Leafa asks, curiously, "About what stuff?"

Kirito says, "About this world and that tree."

Leafa responds, "The World Tree, huh? Yeah, sure, I might look like it, but I know a lot about this game." Leafa says, "Anyway, there is a neutral village to the north of us. It is a little out of the way…"

Kirito responds, "Well, okay, but isn't Swilvane closer?"

Leafa tells Kirito, "You really don't know anything about this game. Swilvane is Sylph territory."

Kirito asks, "So?"

Leafa replies, "You aren't a Sylph. If you are in their territory, you can't attack them, but they can attack you."

Usagi thinks in her mind, with a winch, _"That's a scary thought."_

Kirito says, with a smile, "As long as I don't do anything to provoke them, they won't do anything. And you'll be there with me, Leafa-san."

Leafa responds, with a shrug, "Just Leafa is fine. I can't guarantee your safety through." Leafa says, looking at Michiru, "However, since Usagi is good friends with Lady Michiru, you have a good chance of getting through my home town without much problem. Each of the Eight Great Nymphs of ALO is respected by all experienced players here on Alfheim Online."

Kirito says, "They must be strong."

Michiru says, with a smile, "Maybe a little, Kirito-san."

Leafa says, with a smile, "She is being modest. Lady Michiru and the other Great Nymphs are eight female players that are best friends in real life and they have been playing this game from the beginning. You would expect them to be strong, but they are incredible. They are among the strongest players of Alfheim Online, male or female, and you don't mess with them unless you want your ass kick all the way from the World Tree and back."

Kirito says, with a whistle, "Wow. It sounds like she is something else."

Usagi thinks in her mind, shocked while looking at Michiru, _"No kidding, Kirito! I know that the girls were elite players since they have been playing this game from when it came out, but I never knew that they were the top players in the game!"_

Kirito asks, "Wait! That guy called her 'Michiru the Water Siren', what's that mean?"

Michiru says, "It is just a little unofficial title that the other players call me."

Leafa says, with a nod, "And well deserved too. Undines are experts in water spells, but Lady Michiru is at a different level. Her mastery of water spells is beyond excellent. She also uses magical music, which can be used in combat. Normally, the Pooka use magical music in combat, but Lady Michiru rivals the best Pooka fairies in usage of magical music in both combat and non-combat situations. It is said that if you are Lady Michiru's enemy and you get hit with her music, it will be the 'melody of your doom'."

Usagi says, a bit nervously, "Yipe!"

Michiru gives a giggle and she says, "Just someone getting carried away, I can assure you."

Kirito tells Usagi, "You have some interesting friends, Usagi."

Usagi says, a bit nervously, "Yeah, I know."

Leafa says, "Anyway, you might meet two more of them since two of them Sylphs like me. They are known as Makoto the Thunderclap Fighter and Haruka the Wind Reaper and they also two of the other Five Great Sylphs too. That's why Lady Michiru is going to my home."

Michiru says, with a smile, "Yes, I am. Usagi and I are going to meet them for some 'personal business'."

Leafa says, with a nod, "I see. I think that Makoto and Haruka would be glad to see you. Anyway, we should get going." Leafa creates a pair of leaf green fairy wings and they move without her bringing out a controller.

Kirito asks, "Wait! You can use your wings without the need for the controller?"

Leafa asks, "Of course, can't you?"

Michiru tells Leafa, "Remember, Leafa, he may be just like Usagi and had the account, but it looks like that he just started playing the game. Usagi and Kirito did say that they meet in the same VRMMO."

Leafa says, with a smile, "Oh, yeah. Silly me." Leafa tells Kirito, "I'm not sure if you can handle it since you just started, but there is a trick to performing Voluntary Flight. Some get it and some never figure it out. Turn around, but don't access your controller."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Okay." Kirito turns around so his back faces Leafa and a pair of black-grey fairy wings appears on his back. Leafa then goes over and puts hand around the shoulder blades area of his back.

Leafa asks, "Can you feel where my hand is touching?" Kirito nods his head and she says, "Assume that there are virtual bones and muscles sprouting out of this spot and move them."

Kirito says, "Virtual bones and muscles." Kirito twitches his shoulders and his wings start to tremble with this movement as they slow go up to flying position.

Leafa says, with a smile, "That's it! Now, you have got to do it even harder." Kirito then focuses and tucks in his arms as he extends his wings by the movements of his virtual body's bones and muscles in which Leafa shouts out, as Kirito's wings extend out, "Go!" Leafa gives him a push and Kirito wails as he rockets into the sky causing branches crunching in his wake.

Usagi says, nervously, "Oh, boy."

Leafa says, nervously, "Uh oh!"

The pixie on Kirito's shoulders, Yui, who had left off Kirito when he went rocketing, looks at Usagi and Leafa in which Usagi brings out her wings in which she, Leafa, and Yui fly into the sky and Yui yells out, concerned, "Daddy!"

Leafa yells out, "Kirito, are you okay?" They hear him wail and they don't see him at first, but when they do see him, Kirito is circling around in the air flying in the form of an infinite sign.

Kirito wails out, "How do I make it stop…?" Leafa and Yui look at each other and they start to burst out laughing.

Yui says, chortling in amusement, "I'm sorry, daddy!"

Leafa shouts out, as she fully out laughs at the situation, "That's hilarious!"

Usagi rubs her head, nervously, and she thinks, nervously, _"You wouldn't think so if you were the one on the situation."_ Usagi then remembers the past few days as she tried to fly with and without the controller and she learned the hard way that flying in ALO takes a bit more work than flying as Eternal Sailor Moon in real life through her experience flying as Eternal Sailor Moon greatly helped. After getting the chuckles out of her system, Leafa, with help from Usagi, stop Kirito's wild flight and after some time and help, Kirito is flying pretty well now.

Kirito says, "Wow. This is awesome."

Leafa responds, "I know, right. Now, follow me!"

Kirito responds, "Okay." Soon after, Kirito, Usagi, and Michiru follow Leafa as she flies off back to Swilvane, the 'capital' of Sylph territory.

Leafa says, "Take it slow until you get used to it."

Kirito replies, with a confident smile, "Don't worry about me. We can go faster."

Leafa says, with a mischievous smirk, "Okay." Leafa then zips forward creating a shockwave behind her and after a while, she looks back, thinking that she will see Kirito begging her to slow down, but she gasps in surprise as she sees Kirito, little Yui flying beside him, Usagi, and Michiru easily keeping up with her causing her to say, stunned, "Huh?" Leafa thinks in her mind, _"Lady Michiru, I understand, but all three of them?!"_

Kirito asks, "Is that as fast as you can go?"

Leafa glares at him and she retorts, "Don't blame me if you crash." Leafa then pours on the speed causing the mountains and the forest below to become a blur in which everyone else manages to keep up.

However, Yui says, "I can't go on! I need a break!" Yui then dives into Kirito's shirt pocket and takes a breather.

Leafa giggles and she says, "Other than Lady Michiru and her friends, you and Usagi are the only ones that I know that can handle flying at this speed."

Usagi says, nervously, "I guess we're naturals."

_**January 20, 2025, Alfheim Online, Swilvane**_

We are in Swilvane, capital of the 'Sylph nation', where we see a large town with massive skyscraper towers seemly made of jade in it where Leafa, Michiru, Kirito, with Yui in his pocket, and Usagi arrive.

Usagi says, awe-struck, "Oh, wow."

Michiru tells Usagi, "Welcome to Swilvane, home town of the Sylph people, Usagi. It is also known as the 'Jade City'."

Usagi says, with a nod, "I can see why."

Kirito says, "We made it."

Leafa says, "We're going to land at the base of central tower." Just then Leafa gets nervous and she asks, "Wait! Do you know how to land?"

Kirito says, nervously, "No, not really."

Usagi says, nervously, "Uh oh."

Leafa becomes really nervous and she says, "Um… Oh, crap. Sorry, you are on your own."

As Leafa slows down and floats down, Kirito yells out, nervously, "Wait! You are kidding me…?!" Usagi grabs the back of his collar to try to help slow down, but her hand slips and she does some cartoon-like forward flips before she stops herself and covers her face as a loud 'bang' is heard all over Swilvane.

Usagi thinks in her mind, nervously, _"That's going to leave a serious mark."_ Usagi then quickly flies down in which she, Leafa, and Michiru surround Kirito, who is down on the ground on his back facing the tower that he just slammed into which caused him to lose about one-third to just under one-half of his health.

Kirito says, "That's seriously not cool."

Leafa responds, "That's what happens when you get carried away and I'm surprised that you survived at all. I was sure that you would be dead."

Usagi says, with a smile, "Kirito is tougher than he looks, Leafa."

Kirito says, "Thanks a lot, Usagi."

Leafa says, "Stop whining. I can heal you." Leafa then says some kind of words while holding her right hand towards Kirito and soon after, blue droplets surround Kirito as his health is restored to normal.

Kirito asks, "So, this is magic?"

Leafa says, "The Undine, like Lady Michiru and your friend, are the only ones that can do high-level healing spells, but that's a basic one that anyone can learn, so, you should remember it."

Usagi asks Michiru, curiously, "Is that true?"

Michiru says, with a nod, "Yes, Usagi-chan. And like Leafa said, we also specialized in water magic."

Kirito asks, "Difference races have different skills, huh? Are the Spriggans good at anything?"

Leafa says, "Well, you, guys, are good at treasure hunting and illusion magic, neither of those things are useful in battle. They are the least popular race."

Kirito says, "Yikes. This is why you should research first." Kirito leaps to his feet, stretches, and he says, "So, this is a Sylph town? It's very beautiful."

Leafa says, with a smile, "Yeah, isn't it?"

Just then a male voice calls out, "Leafa!" Everyone looks to the source to see a teenage Sylph male with yellow-green bob-styled hair and green eyes in which he is wearing hooded long-sleeved green cardigan, under which he wears a long dark green shirt covered by a dark blue vest, pair of brown pants with armor around his shins and a pair of dark gray shoes. Around his waist, there is a belt containing a sheath for a dagger.

Leafa says, "Hey, Recon."

The teenage Sylph male says, "I knew that you survive." The male then sees Kirito and he yelps out, "A Spriggan?!"

He goes into a defensive stance and Leafa says, "No, it is okay, Recon. He saved me from those Salamander jerks." Leafa tells Kirito, "This is my friend, Recon."

Kirito says, "Hey, I'm Kirito."

The Sylph male says, "Hi, nice to meet you." He then shakes his head and he yells out, "No, wait! He could be a spy!"

Leafa says, "No, he's cool. And I'm sure if he was spy, he would be such a ditz."

Kirito says, drolly, "Gee, thanks a lot."

Usagi giggles at this and Leafa says, pointing to Usagi, "And he is friends with this Undine girl who is friends with her." Recon then looks and gasps when he sees Michiru.

Recon yells out, "L-L-Lady Michiru!" He starts to bow frantically and he yells out, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't see you there!"

Leafa face-palms herself and Usagi tell Michiru, "You must be famous."

Michiru says, with a smile, "We don't let it get to our heads, but it is kind of problematic when you want to be 'discreet'."

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"I'll bet."_

Michiru then asks, "Anyway, have you seen Mako-chan and Haruka-chan?"

Just then a familiar female voice shouts out, "We're right here! We were wondering what all the commotion was about!" Everyone then looks to see Makoto, Lita's ALO avatar, and Haruka, Amara's ALO avatar, walking towards them and they get a good idea of what they look like in ALO.

Lita's ALO avatar of Makoto looks a lot like Leafa expect that her hair is leaf green with the bow being pink in color, deep, full, and lovely pink lips, with her clothing looking a lot like Leafa's clothing, but it is light leaf green where Leafa's outfit is dark green and pink where it is white on Leafa's outfit. She also is wearing a pair of high-heeled ankle boots and she has no sword strapped to her waist.

Amara's ALO avatar of Haruka is a tall female Sylph with short golden blond hair, green-brown eyes, deep, full, and gorgeous pink lips, golden loop earrings in her ears, and she is wearing a tight fitting brown shirt with long sleeves, a silver armored breast-plate over the shirt, black armored shoulder pads, elbow pads, wristbands, black fighting gloves over her hands, greenish-brown baggy pants, and black combat boots on her feet. Around her waist, there is a black belt for a sheath for a short sword similar to her Space Sword as Sailor Uranus.

Recon yells out, surprised, "Lady Makoto! Lady Haruka!"

Haruka says, with a sigh, "When are you going to stop calling us that Recon-san?"

Michiru says, with a smile, "You can't really blame him, Haruka-chan."

Makoto tells Leafa, "Hey, Leafa! Heard that you ran into some trouble?"

Leafa says, "Yeah, they were really organized."

Haruka tells Leafa, with a sigh, "I told you that going with that guy is going to lead you into trouble, Leafa."

Makoto says, "Yeah. You are one of the Five Great Sylphs, girlfriend. You shouldn't play second fiddle to that jerk just because he is Sakuya's right hand man."

Leafa tells Makoto, with a smile, "Thanks, Makoto, but I'll be all right."

Haruka says, "All right, Leafa, but I'm telling you that being in his party will just lead you to tears."

Michiru says, pointing to Usagi, "Anyway, look who is? I think that this is your first time seeing her here."

Makoto and Haruka look at Usagi and Makoto yells out, stunned, "No way!"

Leafa says, "Lady Michiru tells me that you know Usagi in real life."

Haruka says, with a nod, "Yep."

Makoto says, "We're just surprised how much similar she looks in real life here."

Recon asks, shocked, "Wait! This Undine knows Lady Michiru, Lady Makoto, and Lady Haruka?"

Leafa says, with a nod, "Yep! Actually, she knows all of the Eight Great Nymphs in real life from what Lady Michiru told me."

Recon yells out, stunned, "No way!"

Haruka asks, looking at Kirito, "Who is this?"

Usagi responds, nervously, "This is Kirito. He is that friend from that 'other VRMMO' that I was playing, remember?" Makoto and Haruka had to restrain themselves from jumping in shock because they knew exactly what Usagi was talking about.

Kirito says, "Nice to meet you."

Makoto says, trying to act as calm as possible, "Nice to meet you, Kirito. I'm Makoto."

Haruka says, keeping a calm façade, "I'm Haruka." Haruka glances at Michiru in which she made a motion that says 'Talk later'.

Recon tells Leafa, "Anyway, Leafa, Siguard and the others are waiting for us."

Leafa says, "Oh, right. I'm sorry. I'll pass. I promised Kirito that I would buy him a drink for saving me. Take the items to others and divide them up. None of them fit me anyway." Leafa then opens a trade window and transfers some items to Recon before dragging Kirito away.

Recon moans out, "Leafa…"

Haruka says, with a sigh, "Kid, when are you going to get it."

Makoto tells Haruka, "Don't be like that, Haruka." Makoto gently pats Recon on the head and she calls out to Leafa, "Hey! We'll meet up with you later, okay?"

Leafa shouts out, with a nod and smile, "Right!" Soon after, Michiru, Usagi, Makoto, and Haruka assemble in an area where they can talk privately.

Makoto asks Usagi, "So, that's him, huh?"

Usagi says, with a nod, "That's Kirito, Lita-I mean, Makoto."

Makoto says, with a smile, "No problem, Serena… I mean Usagi. This can get kind of confusing for a while, but you get used to it."

Usagi tells Makoto, "Yeah, but you get TOO used to it and you might forget your real world self. Take it from a girl with experience."

Haruka says, with a plain tone, "Yeah. For the first week or so, you didn't respond when we called you by your real name and you only responded when we called you Usagi. You were rebuilding yourself from the ground up." Usagi nods her head and Haruka says, "I take it that he has seen the picture."

Michiru says, "That's what we believe. He is probably on his way to the World Tree to rescue Asuna-san and he didn't tell Usagi because he didn't want her involved because of SAO."

Usagi says, with a nod, "That would be Kirito for you."

Usagi give a solemn look at everyone and Makoto says, with a smile, "Hey, don't worry about it! You are best buds! He'll understand why you didn't say what you said."

Usagi says, with a nod, "I know that he will Makoto. It just doesn't make me feel less of a heel."

Haruka asks, "What do we do now?"

Usagi says, "We have to take him with us. He knows now and he'll do it on his own if he has to."

Makoto says, "Love makes one do crazy things."

Haruka says, with a sigh, "I guess that you are right. But he is new to the game."

Michiru tells Haruka, "I think that he can take care of himself." Soon after, Michiru explains about what happened earlier.

When she is done, Makoto says, stunned, "No way!"

Haruka asks, "Do you think that he is like Dumpling and his SAO avatar data transferred into this game?"

Michiru says, with a nod, "I think so."

Usagi says, "Well, let's go ask him." The four of them then enter the bar where Kirito and Leafa went to and they see Leafa logging out and vanishing in streams of light.

Makoto asks, "Did we miss anything?"

Kirito responds, "No. Leafa just offered to go with me to take me to the World Tree."

There are gasps and Haruka shouts out, "What?!"

Kirito asks, curiously, "Is that a problem?" Usagi, Makoto, and Haruka face-palm themselves knowing what just happened puts their plans into a tail-spin.

Michiru says, with a kind smile, "I think that we need to talk Kirito-san." Later on, Usagi, Michiru, Makoto, Haruka, Kirito, and Yui, sitting on the shoulder on Kirito, are together inside of an inn room.

Kirito tells Usagi, "I take it that you already saw that picture."

Usagi responds, with a sigh, "Around three days ago." Kirito's eyes widen and Usagi tells Kirito, "Kirito, I wanted to tell you, but I…"

Kirito responds, with a sigh, "I know, Usagi. You really have to stop with this 'guilt trip'. Seriously, you need to get over it and move on."

Yui asks Kirito, curiously and a bit suspiciously, "So, you really do know this lady, daddy?"

Haruka and Makoto get shocked and Makoto asks, stunned, "Daddy?!"

Kirito becomes nervous and Usagi tells him, "I was about to ask you about that."

Kirito says, nervously, "Well… you see… Her name is Yui and she… She is my daughter from SAO."

There are gasps and Usagi yells out, flabbergasted, "What?!"

Makoto says, "I didn't know that you could give birth to children in a virtual world."

Michiru says, with a sly smile, "Usagi mentioned that you and Asuna-san were close as in-game husband and wife, but I didn't realize…"

Kirito gains a major blush and he yells out, nervously, "No, wait! It isn't what you think! Let me explain!" Soon after, Kirito explains about Yui's origins to the others.

When he is done, Haruka says, "So, she used to be an AI designed to help with mental and emotional issues of the players in the game? However, she couldn't do half of her job, consoling them, since she was ordered not to interfere with the other players."

Kirito says, "That's right. All she could do was watch us and the contradiction between her programming and her orders caused errors to pile up before she collapsed. However, she managed to 'evolve' beyond her orders and she came to us without her memories due to the damage that her programming suffered. She remembered when she got to that GM console that we told you about, but the system detected her and the error detection system was going to delete her, however, I saved her to my NervGear memory which is how she is now."

Usagi nods her head and she then asks, realizing, "Wait! You are using your NervGear? They let you keep it?!"

Kirito says, "Same as you, Usagi."

Usagi then gets a nervous look and she laughs in which Yui says, "So, you do know her daddy."

Kirito tells Yui, "That's right, Yui. Actually, she is a friend of your mommy and I back in SAO."

Yui asks, looking at Usagi, "She is?" Yui then flies around Usagi causing her to be a bit nervous and Yui then says, her eyes widen, "Wait! I remember you!"

Usagi asks, "You do?"

Yui says, with a nod, "You were that blond haired girl that was with daddy and mommy a lot when I watched them. The girl with the one of kind rare item, the white concealment cloak which perfectly hide your facial features even when up close and also gave you an increased hiding ability. I recognize your unique hairstyle."

Michiru says, with a smile, "You do have a unique hairstyle."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Good point."

Yui says, "I remember that you were a lot like many of the other players. You were distressed, distraught, scared, confused, and when a player died, you were filled with so much grief and sorrow especially when other players were killed. You took it quite hard since you seemed to be so kind and so gentle. You really cared about others."

Kirito thinks in his mind, _"That's Usagi for you, Yui."_

Yui says, "But there was something different about you than the other players."

Usagi asks, "Different?"

Yui says, with a nod, "Yes, I remember. You had so much determination in you. The other players were determined, but you had so much determination beyond any of them. You went out of your way to help other players to make sure that they died and you were so determined to refuse to them let die despite them being complete and total strangers to you. You also had a lot of guilt. You felt guilty for reasons that I didn't understand."

Usagi become solemn at this and Kirito says, "It is a long story, Yui. SAO was a hard experience on Usagi out of all of us for a major reason. First of all, I think you know what an uncle and aunt is."

Yui says, with a nod, "Yes, daddy. An uncle is the brother and sister to a person's mommy or daddy and an aunt is a sister to a person's mommy or daddy."

Kirito says, with a nod, "That's right, Yui." Kirito then looks at Usagi, she gives a light nod, and Kirito says, "You see, Yui, the creator of SAO is Usagi's uncle."

Yui asks, surprised, "The creator of Sword Art Online is a member of her family?"

Usagi says, with a nod and crossing her arms, "Yes, he was. His name was Akihiko Kayaba and he was my uncle. My mommy was his sister."

Kirito tells Yui, "I believe that he was the one that ordered you not to interfere with us on the day that Sword Art Online started, Yui."

Yui asks, confused, "Why would he do that? And why would he put a member of his own family in that horrible situation?"

Usagi responds, solemnly, "I don't know, Yui. To this day, even though Kirito and I cleared the game, I still don't understand fully." Usagi's left hand clenches into a fist and her friends put their hands on her shoulders to comfort her.

Kirito tells Yui, "When she was younger, Usagi looked up to Kayaba and he was like a 'second daddy' to her. He really loved and trusted her and she gave him ideas for Sword Art Online like not using magic like in this game."

Yui asks, "So, in a way, she helped create Sword Art Online?"

Kirito responds, with a nod, "That's right, Yui. But she never thought in her worst nightmares before this that it would end up like this. You see, Usagi thought it was going to be a fun game that everyone can enjoy, have fun, form parties, and just enjoy the game. However, her dream turned into the worst possible nightmare as you may remember, Yui." Yui nods her head in understand and Kirito says, making sure to do his best to contain his emotions, "Kayaba hurt Usagi in the worst way possible and that's why you felt such feelings from her. However, please try not to think about it. I don't want you getting hurt again."

Yui says, with a kind smile, "I'm okay, daddy, really." Yui asks, looking at Usagi, "So, is that why she was so close to you and mommy?"

Kirito says, with a smile, "That's right. Usagi was our best friend in SAO and we are among the few friends that she had. In SAO, Usagi was like a big sister and tended to be as annoying as one."

Usagi yells out, annoyed, "Hey!"

Kirito tells Yui, "In a way, she is like your auntie, Yui."

Yui asks, "She is?"

Usagi asks, surprised, "Huh?"

Kirito says, with a smile, "That's right, Yui. So, meet your Auntie Usagi." Usagi was about to protest, but Yui then transforms into a small girl form in which she is only wearing a white dress and landing in Usagi's arms.

Makoto asks, stunned, "How did she do that?"

Kirito says, "That's Yui's original form."

Yui says, with a smile, "Nice to meet you, Auntie Usagi."

Yui kisses Usagi on the cheek and she thinks in her mind, _"First, I'm a 14 year old mom and then I'm an 18 year old aunt. No wonder I feel old."_ She then notices that Michiru, Haruka, and Makoto are smirking and Usagi says, "Nice to meet you too sweetie." Soon after, Yui turns back into her pixie form and flies over to Kirito's shoulder.

Haruka says, "Anyway, with that done, we have to get onto more important business."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Right. Anyway, from what Leafa told me, you, Usagi's friends, have been playing this game from the beginning and you are known as the 'Eight Great Nymphs' since you are among the most elite players of this game."

Makoto says, "Yeah, that's right. We never planned to be. We started playing this game for a reason."

Kirito says, "SAO. You noticed early on that there are similarities between this game and SAO. When I first got here and got Yui out of data storage on my NervGear, she told me that this game world is using an exact duplicate of SAO's sever."

There are gasps and Haruka asks, "Are you sure?"

Yui says, "Yes. It is the reason that I can exist in my true form. The core programming and graphics systems are identical. The only thing that stands out is that this Cardinal System needs an update, but that's about it."

Makoto asks, "Cardinal system?"

Usagi says, "It's the system that ran SAO. It manages the monster spawning, item and money drop offs, quest creation, and everything in-between. 'He' told me about it during the creation of SAO."

Yui says, with a nod, "Auntie Usagi is right."

Michiru says, "So, we were right to think that ALO was similar to SAO."

Kirito says, "Since Argus went bankrupt and RCT took over, they gained access to all of their technology which allowed them to create this game at a fraction of the cost and in the short time after the new Amusphere came out."

Haruka says, "We had our suspicions at the time, but we didn't worry about that. We were more worried about getting you and Dumpling-chan out of SAO."

Kirito says, "You figured that by figuring out the programming of this world, you could figure what programs in SAO turned off the safeties in the NervGear and killed the user to turn them off."

Makoto says, "That was basically the idea. We also had a plan to get into SAO using what we learned."

Kirito asks, "Really?"

Haruka says, "You and Usagi completed the game before we could use it."

Kirito says, "After the game was completed and Asuna and the three hundred others that didn't come back, you had your suspicions about this game."

Michiru says, with a nod, "Yes. We never told Usagi about it because all we had are just theories… until now that is."

Kirito says, "Well, I can say that picture is Asuna." Usagi nods her head and Kirito says, looking at Usagi, "I guess that we both had the same idea. Save Asuna ourselves and not get the other involved because we felt that the other had been through enough already."

Usagi says, nervously, "Yeah."

Kirito says, "I'm going to save Asuna and I'm not going to stay out of this. For the sake of argument, I think that it is better that all of us join up and work together."

Makoto says, "He has got a good point."

Usagi says, "The cat is out of the bag now."

Haruka says, with a nod, "Okay."

Makoto says, "We're going to have to inform the others about this."

Kirito says, "Leafa is going to help guild me to the World Tree tomorrow."

Usagi says, "Actually, it works out for us. Two of our friends are going to meet us along the way at a neutral city along the way and there is going to be another friend near the World Tree."

Michiru says, "There is going to be something important meeting between the Cait Sith and Sylph. And another friend is 'living' in Alne, the city at the base of the World Tree where the entrance to the 'Grand Quest' is."

Kirito says, "Wow. All of you are well-placed."

Makoto says, "One of our friends isn't going to be able to come along. Her name, here, is Mizuno and she is the leader of the Undines. And if the leader of a people is killed, the race that killed that leader basically gets a huge chunk of the fairy nation's money and they get to 'occupy' the territory for ten days charging any taxes that they want."

Kirito says, "Yipe."

Michiru says, with a smirk, "However, Mizuno is known as 'Mizuno the Ice Valkyrie Tactician' since she was able to destroy a huge force of over four dozen Salamanders with just her and five other Undines."

Usagi and Kirito gasp and Kirito says, stunned, "Whoa!"

Haruka says, with a grin, "And she is just as powerful as we are, but she is more 'restrained' than the rest of us."

Makoto says, with a grin, "The Salamanders never forgot that battle and they don't want to face her ever again."

Usagi says, with a nod, "I'll bet."

Michiru says, "Anyway, it is getting late. Since Usagi, Kirito-san, and I aren't Sylphs, we are going to need to buy inn rooms to logout quickly."

Makoto says, with a nod, "We'll go now and inform the others." Haruka and Makoto bring out their player menus and logout in which they vanish in a stream of lights.

Usagi tells Kirito, "We'll see you tomorrow, Kirito."

Kirito says, with a plain tone, "Right." Kirito tells Usagi, "I think that Asuna will be glad to see both of us and I was hoping that once this is over, we get her and the others out of here, and back to the real world, you would join us at Agil's café at a party that we are planning." Usagi is surprised by this and Kirito says, with a smile, "It wouldn't be a party if the hero of SAO doesn't show up."

Usagi says, with a weak smile, "Thanks, Kirito. I'll think about it." Usagi then walks out of the room and Kirito looks at Michiru.

Kirito asks, "It isn't about supposedly helping Kayaba create SAO, is it? It is about her inability to save those people that died, isn't it?"

Michiru says, with a nod, "We believe so. She did all humanly possible in that situation, but even if she had all of her powers and abilities back then, we doubt that she could have done much better."

Kirito says, "She might doubt that with what happened with the last battle with Kayaba."

Michiru says, "Point taken, Kirito-san."

Yui asks, "Is Auntie Usagi going to be okay?"

Kirito says, with a light smile, "I really don't know what to say, Yui. Your auntie is a very good person. She is kind and gentle. She wouldn't hurt a fly unless really necessary. And she doesn't like people getting hurt much less dying. What her uncle, the creator of SAO, did to her and made her experience really hurt your auntie and she is still hurting because all of those good players that died. It is part of the reason that she really wants to save mommy. And your mommy is also a precious friend. Your auntie was separate from the people she loved for two long years and it was that love for the people that she cared about allowed her to survive in SAO, but it was the few friends like me and your mommy that kept her from going into complete depression and even insanity."

Yui says, "Auntie Usagi really cares about mommy, doesn't she?"

Michiru says, with a nod, "That she does, sweetie. She will do anything that she can to save your mommy."

Yui says, with a smile, "I know that she will since Auntie Usagi is a really good person!"

Michiru says, with a kind smile, "That she is." Michiru thinks in her mind, _"However, I fear that she may not be the same person that she was before SAO."_

_**January 20, 2025, Alfheim Online, World Tree**_

Around the top of the World Tree in Alfheim Online, we are on one of the massive branches where there is a golden birdcage and inside of the birdcage, there is a luxury sweet type room and inside of that room is none other than Asuna, but she is much different than before.

Her hair and facial features remain mainly the same, but she has elf-like ears now, in which she is now white outfit with a long white skirt, a tube top showing her belly, and a red ribbon that goes around the topmost part of her top that comes together to make a bow. She goes barefoot, and wears a white strip around her ankles. Finally, on her back, there is a pair of white fairy wings.

She is sitting in front of a marble table and she extends her hand towards a few birds, but they fly off and she sighs in which a male voice says, "Right now, the look on your face is lovely, Titania. The way that you look you are about to cry. I wish that I frame it on a wall."

Asuna says, with a sneer, "What are you waiting for? Permission? You can do whatever you want. I have no say in the matter. You are the system administrator after all." Asuna then looks at the person that just talked to her.

This person looks to be a male fairy has green eyes and wings, shoulder length blonde hair. He wears a crown, a long dark green robe and a green cloak, both with an emerald-like jewel.

The male fairy asks, with a mocking tone in his voice, "Such harsh words from a pretty mouth. Now, have I laid my hands on you when I didn't want to, Titania?"

Asuna responds, "Stop calling me by that stupid name. My name is Asuna, Sugou."

The male fairy, revealed to be the ALO avatar for Sugou Nobuyuki, the head of RCT Full Dive division, responds, "Now, you are spoiling all of the fun. In this world, I'm Oberon, the fairy king. There is nothing that a person wouldn't give to be the ruler of Alfheim. And you are Titania, my breath taking bride. So, as my queen and my bride, when will you give you heart to me?"

Asuna responds, "Never. The only things that I will give you are disgust and hatred."

Sugou, in his ALO avatar of Oberon, sits down on the table, puts his hand on Asuna's chin and he says, with a sinister smile, "You are a stubborn one. You know, I have been thinking. Romance is good and all, but it might be more fun to take you by force." As he cups her face and she sneers at her in which he puts his hands on the top and plays around with the bow.

Asuna closes her eyes and she says, weakly, "Stop it."

Oberon says, "Of course, my dear. I won't force myself on you. I won't have to. You will be filled for desire for me soon enough, Titania."

Asuna says, "You are insane."

Oberon says, "You won't be talking like that much longer. Right now, tens of thousands of players are enjoying this game. But none of them have an idea of the full potential of the Full Dive system. Did you know by expanding the brain's control regions, you can 'influence' a person's thoughts, emotions, and memories?"

Asuna gasps in shock and she says, "You can't. Technology like that is illegal."

Oberon responds, "Oh, but you are wrong. Several countries are researching them as we speak. However, this is the brain that we are talking about. We need to 'translate' this stuff so our minds can 'understand'. However, when I watched the news one day, I saw them…Ten thousand ideal test subjects!" Asuna gasps at what or should I say, who he is talking about and Oberon says, "Kayaba-sempai was a genius, but he was also a fool. All he wanted to use his technology for was his game. He couldn't see the potential. I couldn't touch the servers, but I could alter the router and catch quite a few from the flow as they logged out. Just like that…Three hundred of my own test subjects. My research has taken great sides in the past two months. I've been developing a technology that can seed memories with objects and control emotions. My research is nearly complete now."

Asuna says, as her hands turn into fists, "You are crazy. My father would never allow such research."

Oberon responds, "He wouldn't if he knew about it which he doesn't. It is being done in secret with a small team and me. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to sell it off.

Asuna asks, "To whom?"

Oberon says, "An American corporation. You can't believe how they want this technology. Soon, I will sell it and RCT to them for as much as I can."

Asuna says, "That won't happen. I'll see to that. As soon as I get back, I'll report you to everyone especially the police."

Oberon responds, "You want to bet? Why do you think that I'm telling you this? If I wanted, I could alter your memories too." Asuna then gasps in horror and Oberon smirks evilly, but he then gets an audio message only he hear can in which he uses his menu to send a reply in which he says, "I'm on my way. Wait for my orders." When he is done, he turns to Asuna and he says, "Don't worry, I don't want to experiment on your brain and turn you into a porcelain doll. However, I hope that you will be a bit more submissive." He then goes over to a keypad, pushes buttons on it, which Asuna can't see, and when the cage opens, Oberon says, "Farewell, my love." He then walks away as the cage door closes behind him and keeping Asuna trapped inside.

After he is gone, Asuna falls to his knees and she says, weakly, "Kirito… you and Usagi… need to save… please…"

And that's the chapter, everyone! Okay, plenty of you must be getting annoyed with the constant 'pity party' from Serena in this story. You have to remember about her personality and going through SAO is a traumatic experience which is like going through war in which SAO was a war for survival and 'war for freedom'. And it only has been two months since she escaped from SAO at this point in the story. Anyway, hope that you like reading this and later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	11. The Grand Journey to the World Tree

We have arrived at the next chapter and now, Kirito is on ALO and joining up with our Moon Princess and her friends for adventures for a journey to the World Tree. You must be thinking that I must have WAY overpowered the other Sailor Scouts, but you have to remember that Kirito had come in with his SAO avatar data making him very strong for one thing with Serena/Usagi being the same way in which you have to remember that in this story, the Sailor Scouts were playing ALO from around the time that it first came out which says something and since it is a skill based game, their combat experience as Sailor Soldiers might help them in regards to ALO too.

**I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!**** Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by ****ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

**Warning: This story is rated M due to M-rated violence, blood, possible gore, death, M-rated suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, M-rated bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

**Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

**Sailor Moon Online**

**Chapter 11: The Grand Journey to the World Tree**

_**January 20, 2025, Kirigaya residence**_

Within the Kirigaya home, we find 15 year old Suguha Kirigaya looking up at a poster containing Leafa flying through the sky with birds flocking all around her and she thinks about why she started playing Alfheim Online in the first place. She remembers about how she hated VRMMO because of the 'SAO incident' that imprisoned her brother/cousin in the virtual world of Sword Art Online as well as hiding people's true nature. She remembered on how she got curious and how she got her mother to get her an Amusphere. She then talked with hard-core gamer at school and he suggested to go to Alfheim Online. She didn't know what to expect and she was surprised at how she loved Alfheim Online for one thing: The flight system. It is the ability to fly through the sky on her own wings especially when she was able to fly without her controller and that's the love that turned her into a fully dedicated VRMMO player.

She wanted to talk to her brother/cousin, Kazuto, ever since he came back from SAO, but the pain in his eyes stopped her from touching on the subject. However, the SAO incident wasn't over for him. Not as long as 'she' didn't wake up. Around one month ago or so, Suguha learned about Asuna from Kirito and what they shared in SAO which brought pain to her heart. Once she learned that Kazuto wasn't really her brother, she went through similar 'identity crisis' that he did when he learned the truth when he was ten. A feeling of love… a love beyond family relations then formed in Suguha's heart and she didn't understand the concept of cousins since her dad didn't have any brothers and sisters and her mother's sister, Suguha's aunt and Kazuto's biological mother, was gone with Kazuto's biological dad. She didn't want him to be sad like he was a night ago and she wished for his lost love to wake up through it meant that Kazuto's heart was out of her reach.

Suguha then thinks in her mind, _"And then there is 'her'."_

Flashback; Around one month ago

Inside of Kazuto's room, he and Suguha are talking about stuff in which she learns about Asuna Yuki, the person that he fell in love with in SAO, but she also learns about someone else.

Suguha says, shocked, "You are kidding!"

Kazuto says, shaking his head, "Nope. Kayaba's own niece was trapped with us."

Suguha says, stunned, "I heard rumors, but I didn't know."

Kazuto says, "And for good reason, Sugu. Remember, a lot of people died in SAO and with Kayaba 'missing', who do you think that they would target for 'justice'? It is the reason that Kayaba's own parents have gone into government protection."

Suguha says, "But that's not fair. They didn't know a darn thing about what Kayaba was going to do and he even trapped a member of his own family in there."

Kazuto says, with a sigh, "It isn't fair, Sugu, but that's ugliness in human nature. Most likely, the government is making sure that her family is protected from any 'payback' by idiots and jerks that just want plain revenge."

Suguha asks, curiously, "So, what is she like?"

Kazuto says, "Well, she is very kind, caring, and deep down, she hates to fight. She doesn't like to fight."

Suguha says, "And when the game became 'real', she fought with everything that she had."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "She wanted to live for one thing, but she also felt 'morally obligated' to do what she can since this death game was created by a member of her own family, her uncle, in which she helped, not knowing the truth. She really thought that Sword Art Online was going to be this wonderful adventure that everyone can enjoy."

Suguha says, "And then it turned into a hellish nightmare."

Kazuto says, "Beyond her worst nightmares, Sugu. And all the time, she was always crying."

Suguha asks, "Always crying?"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "For the players that died. Players that had family, friends, and loved ones that they would never see again and futures never to be made. It struck her in her kind and caring heart and it hurt a lot. They died… they were murdered by her own uncle. An uncle that she loved like a second father and thought that he could never hurt a fly, but then…"

Suguha says, finishing, "He betrayed her and hers and his families by sending her into this nightmare and turning Sword Art Online into a death game."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Yep. She fought with everything that she had and risked her life to try to save as many players as she could as well as protect them as best as she could. It was a sense of guilt and responsibility that she did, but because she valued human life so highly among other reasons."

Suguha asks, "Other reasons?"

Kazuto says, with a smile, "A story for another day, Sugu." Suguha didn't understand, but she decided not to pry and Kazuto says, "While most of the players agreed that she was a victim of the game and Kayaba as much or even more so than the rest of us for various reasons, but due to various reasons, she was still an 'outsider' like me mainly by choice. She knew that it would be 'weird' that one of the people in your guild and even your party was a formerly beloved family member of that madman that trapped us in that nightmare."

Suguha says, "Seems stupid to me."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "And it was stupid, Sugu, but that's human nature." Kazuto says, with a smile, "I guess that since she and I were 'outsiders' is the reason that we became friends in the game. And she needed a friend. All the people that she loved were here and she was cut off from them. Before SAO, she was never a day without any of her friends and loved ones. She was trapped without them for two long years. She knew that they were there, waiting for her, and hoping for her return which gave her strength to fight on to get home. However, it was friends like me and Asuna that kept her from going insane."

Suguha says, with a nod of understanding, "I'll bet." Suguha asks Kazuto, "Kazuto, do you think that I will be able to meet her one day?"

Kazuto says, with a smile, "I'm sure that you will, Sugu. I would like to introduce you to all of my friends someday." Kazuto says, with a sigh, "However, I don't think that it is a good time. For her…SAO isn't over." Suguha's expression becomes solemn and Kazuto says, "Asuna is her best friend from SAO other than myself and as long as she and the other three hundred don't wake up, it can never be over."

Suguha says, solemnly, "I see."

End Flashback; Return to the Present

As Suguha lies down on the bed, she remembers on how Kazuto said that this friend, Kayaba's niece, was more like an older sister and how Kazuto mentioned all of the times that she, Asuna, and Kazuto fought together kind of like the Three Musketeers or at least that's what Suguha thought in her mind. Part of her was afraid about losing a 'connection' with Kazuto, but that fear faded away quickly and these days, she felt that his 'family experience' with that sister-like friend was helping reestablish the 'family bonds' though it was still a problem since she knew that Kazuto wasn't really her brother and he didn't know that she knew the truth about that. Another part wanted to thank her for taking care of her brother while she could only sit down by his body and watch waiting for the day that he could come home.

However, something else was happening. Ever since about learning about her, she started to have strange 'dreams'. Dreams of a gorgeous castle/kingdom on the moon and dreams of a strange and lovely princess with golden blond hair in two long pigtails, blue eyes, golden crescent moon sigil on her forehead, and wearing a gorgeous white and golden royal dress and a lovely silver haired woman that looks a lot like this mysterious princess in which this princess is surrounded by none other than four of the Sailor Scouts she knew about: Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter. But what was even weirder to her is that she was among them, but her hair was blond, in a similar hairstyle, a golden crescent moon sigil surrounded by a rainbow version of the Milky Way on her forehead, and wearing a gorgeous silver and rainbow royal dress.

The two of them were like sisters and she then sees herself or her 'royal self' dressed like a Sailor Soldier in which she is fighting someone that looks exactly like Kayaba's SAO avatar of Heathcliff and the two of them were in a heated fight. And what was even weirder is that these 'dreams' didn't 'feel' like dreams at all. They felt more like memories. Memories of a past that she had forgotten and she was afraid that she was going nuts or something, but she can't help to feel that she isn't going crazy and that these 'memory-like dreams' mean something very important.

And as these dreams started, every time that she thought about Kayaba and his niece, she kept feeling a great rage towards him. Of course, she should be angry. She trapped her brother in a horrible death game that took him away from the people that loved him so much and could have killed him at any time. And he showed how heartless that he truly was by putting his own niece, a niece that trusted and beloved him, in danger of dying by trapping her as well. However, the rage that she felt was something like betrayal as well. That at one time, she trusted Kayaba very much and he betrayed her in the worst possible way. It isn't possible since she didn't know a thing about him much less was close to him. In fact, her brother, Kazuto, had read up much about him and knew him more than her. She just couldn't understand this 'unnatural anger' that she felt towards Kayaba.

Suguha thinks in her mind, _"Maybe I am going crazy, but then again, maybe I can get my answers one day."_ As Suguha goes into a deep sleep, the same mysterious cat that has been watching them lies on the fence as the moon of night glints on the moon sigil on its forehead.

_**January 21, 2025, Cherry Hill Shrine**_

At Cherry Hill Shrine, we find all of the Sailor Scouts, minus our Moon Princess, assembled together as they discuss the latest situation in ALO with the appearance of Kirito AKA Kazuto Kirigaya.

Mina says, with a smile, "The 'Twilight Prince' comes to save his 'Knightly Princess', huh? That's just so…"

Raye smacks Mina on the head and she yells out, "Not now, Mina-chan!"

Lita says, "Anyway, he saw the picture that Molly showed Serena and he truly believes that's Asuna-san."

Amara says, "And with that look in his eyes, I don't doubt him. And personally, we knew that there was something up since no one has beaten the game in over a year. There is something going on in that game and in that tree that 'certain person' doesn't want to be found out."

Raye says, "I have to agree. That's just more proof that there is something wrong going on. I can feel in my bones and the fire, while not showing me, feels the same way."

Hotaru asks, "So, what do we do?"

Lita says, "What can we do Hotaru-chan? The plan continues as always. We meet up at the World Tree."

Mina says, with a smile, "Plus, Kirito might be a major plus. You said that she is like Serena and all of his SAO avatar data as possible were downloaded into his new ALO avatar making him really strong."

Michelle says, with a nod, "That's because that ALO is running on a copy of the SAO server and since the way of saving data is similar if not the same, all the data possible was transferred and merged. The only skills and items not transferred were those not compatible with ALO."

Ami says, "However, it explains on how they were able to create ALO so quickly after what happened with Sword Art Online. Argus folded and RCT took over in which they gained all of their technology which made them able to create the game at a fraction of the cost."

Amara says, with a plain tone, "With Sugou-san, who was always jealous that he played 'second fiddle' to Kayaba, in charge of the division of creating and maintains ALO. That's a major 'red flag'."

Trista says, "Yes, but he isn't under investigation. The task force that we are working with dealing with the finishing touches of the rehabilitation of the SAO players that have 'woken up', but the part of reintegrating them into 'regular life' is still in 'full swing. They are planning to create an 'SAO survivors school' for all of the people in school, mainly middle to high school, during the time that they were trapped in SAO. There is also the matter of our princess and her Earth family including the situation of making sure any and all threats to them is at minimum levels."

Raye says, with a sneer, "That asshole ruined so many lives and not just the ones that he killed with his fucking death game."

Ami says, "I'm really curious about this adopted daughter of Kazuto-san and Asuna-san. It is amazing to me that an AI could 'evolve' beyond their programming and become an 'independent entity'."

Michelle says, with a smile, "Well, don't get too curious. Kazuto-san and Asuna-san are really attached to their 'cyber daughter' and they might not like any attempts to study her like a 'lab rat', Ami-chan."

Mina says, with a grin, "Yeah. Never mess with an angry parent, Ami-chan."

Ami says, with a nod, "Valid point, Mina-chan."

Hotaru asks, "How is our princess taking this development?"

Amara says, "Well, she didn't want him to come along for obvious reasons, but I think that she is glad that he is coming along with us. He is a person that understands her need to save Asuna-san and the others more than we can whatever we like it or not."

Lita tells Michelle, "However, from what you said about what happened after Amara and I logged out, she sounded like a bit of a mess."

Raye responds, "She is a mess, Lita-chan." Raye tells Lita, annoyed, "Geez! She has been back from SAO for just over two months! You think that she is just going to go back to the bubbly joyful Meatball Head that we know and love just like that?"

Lita yells out, nervously, "Hey! Hey!"

Ami tells Raye, calmly, "We know that Raye. We know. Lita didn't mean to offend."

Raye says, with a sigh, "Sorry, Lita-chan."

Lita says, "Yeah, I know. We're all worried about her."

Raye says, "She has been through a nightmare made by a member of her own Earth family. That asshole was an uncle that she loved like a second father and he betrayed her in the worst ways possible which you can believe that it is the worst possible betrayals of the heart, Lita-chan. She has been also fighting for her life in a war for survival and she had been fighting for the survival of the other players. She had seen people truly died and never return. It is a good thing that she never saw the corpses of those that died. Personally, I think it would have been too much for Serena. Basically, it is like she has been at war for two years and she just got back. And you know how war veteran can be? The nightmares of war never fade from their mind."

Ami says, with a nod, "I've read articles from war veterans from the United States and about even after decades, later in their old age, where they remember the horrors of war including the most gruesome moments like they were yesterday."

Amara says, "And it might be the same for our princess. Remember when Rini arrived from the future and told us about how she knew about SAO? Serena's future self, Neo-Queen Serenity, remembers those horrible details as if it were this time."

Raye says, "And I also think that she may be suffering through PTSD."

Hotaru asks, "PTSD?"

Ami says, solemnly, "Post-traumatic stress disorder, Hotaru. An anxiety disorder that happens to a person in the aftermath of a traumatic event and what happened in SAO qualifies. And based on what information that Luna and Darien along with what we have seen, she may have it. She has been constantly 're-experiencing' SAO in one form or another through flashbacks and those horrible nightmares that she is experiencing, trying to avoid talking about SAO as much as possible…"

Lita says, with a nod, "And she has been AVOIDING going to the Crown Arcade! I mean, I thought that my eyes were going to pop out after she said no going to Crown Arcade! SHE SAID 'NO' TO CROWN ARCADE, PEOPLE!"

Raye says, annoyed, "We get it, Lita-chan! That was totally not Serena! We get it!"

Ami says, "That would be avoiding things that could be related to the traumatic events. SAO was a game… A death game, but a game none the less. And what Rini said about Serena shaking when she took out her NervGear also strongly suggests it."

Amara says, "Our princess may also have plenty of 'Survivor's Guilt' with it."

Hotaru asks, "Survivor's Guilt?"

Trista says, "It is when a person felt like they have done wrong by surviving a traumatic event when others did not, Firefly."

Hotaru says, "But why would she feel that way? She didn't do any wrong."

Raye says, "We know that. All of us know and heck, plenty of the SAO survivors know that and encourage that. She is a hero along with her friend, but it doesn't mean that she doesn't feel that way. Even the greatest of war heroes that done the most heroic things possible could feel 'survivor's guilt' if they lost comrades causing them to feel guilty of living while those comrades died which causes a lot of emotional problems in the future. Personally, this is why I didn't want Meatball Head finding out about this."

Lita says, "Well, she knows now."

Trista says, "And I think that it is for the best that she does do this, Lita-chan. I think that the only way that Serena can start to heal is that we rescue her friend and the other trapped former SAO players. For her, SAO isn't over."

Just then a familiar female voice says, "No kidding." The scouts whip their heads to see Serena right in front of them as Rini, Darien, and Kazuto reach the top of the stairs.

Mina asks, "Whoa, Serena?"

Raye and Amara think at the same time, _"I didn't sense her at all!"_

Lita, Amara, and Michelle look at Kazuto, see Spriggan Kirito's image around him, and Amara says, "This is Kirito, huh? He looks a bit more mature, but less impressive."

Kazuto gives an annoyed look and Serena says, annoyed, "Amara!"

Michelle tells Amara, "Now, Amara-chan, looks can be deceiving." Luna and Artemis then leap up and all of them assemble around.

Kazuto tells Serena, "So, these are your friends, Usagi? I recognize Michiru and while they look a little different, I can see Makoto and Haruka."

Serena says, with a nod, "That's right, but their real names are Michelle Kaiou, Lita Kino, and Amara Ten'ou."

Kazuto asks, "Wait? Michelle Kaiou, the famous violinist, and Amara Ten'ou, the famous runner and race car driver, are Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus?"

Michelle says, with a smile, "I see that our reputation precedes us."

Kazuto asks, shocked, "Amara Ten'ou is a woman?"

Amara asks, "Got a problem with that?"

Kazuto responds, nervously, "No! No! From the articles, it seemed like you… were a man."

Amara says, with a shrug, "Well, I can't blame you for that one."

Hotaru says, "Amara-papa dressed like a male a lot and she is what is known as a tomboy."

Kazuto asks, surprised, "Amara-papa?!"

Michelle says, patting Hotaru's head, "This is Amara's and my adopted daughter, Hotaru Tomoe. Our little Firefly and as you already realized, she is Sailor Saturn, Sailor Scout of Destruction and Rebirth."

Kazuto asks, curiously, "Yours and Amara-san's adoptive daughter?"

Trista says, with a kind smile, "I think that's a story for another day, Kazuto-san."

Mina says, with a smile, "So, this is Kirito, the 'Black Swordsman of SAO', huh? I've got to admit that he is quite the looker."

Kazuto becomes nervous and Serena tells Mina, with a glare, "He already has someone."

Mina says, nervously, "I know! I know! Man, you really are like a big sister to him."

Serena thinks in her mind, _"Yeah, I know. I just can't help myself. Ever since we met, I felt this weird 'bond' between him and me. It is like I found a long lost younger brother that I haven't seen for so long."_

Mina asks Darien, with a sly smirk, "Hope that Darien doesn't get jealous, huh?"

Darien asks, curiously, "Why would I be?" There are a bit of surprised looks from Mina and Lita and Darien says, with a smile, "Kazuto-san took care of my hime when I couldn't be there for her and for that, I can't help to be grateful."

Kazuto says, "Like I said, it was no problem. Usagi is like a big sister to me… an annoying big sister at times."

Serena sticks her tongue at Kazuto and responds, with a glare, "And you are just as annoying as my real little brother, Sammy."

Raye says, with a groan, "Something tells me that they are going to be like this plenty of times. They really are like brother and sister."

Rini giggles at this and Darien thinks, curiously, _"They are, Raye. It was the very instant that I met Kazuto-san, I felt something. It was like I was meeting a childhood friend that I haven't seen in years. It was just… weird to me. I felt like I knew Kazuto and we were like the best of friends close to brothers."_ Soon after, Serena introduces all of her friends to Kazuto in order.

When they were done, Kazuto says, "It is nice to meet you all."

Ami says, "Nice to meet you, too, Kazuto-san."

Hotaru says, "Thank you for befriending and helping Serena when we couldn't do anything for her."

Kazuto responds, "No problem, Hotaru-san. Usagi is my first friend in SAO and like she said, we 'outsiders' had to take care of each other."

Lita says, "It was a shock to learn that Serena was a solo player."

Serena says, "It was a complicated, Lita-chan. In a way, I didn't have a choice."

Mina says, "Well, I think that it was pretty brave of Kazuto-san to play kind of the 'outlaw' to keep people from hating you just because of… you know."

Kazuto says, "She didn't deserve any of it. She was a victim as much as any other player and despite having no responsibility for what happened to all of us, she took on herself to save as many players as possible. She is a better person than them…and that includes even me."

Serena says, with a sigh, "Kirito…"

Amara says, "It must have been hard to watch people that you care about die."

Kazuto says, "You don't know the half of it."

Amara responds, "And you're right. I doubt that we could half-way understand what you and Dumpling went through in that nightmare, Kazuto-san."

Kazuto says, looking at Serena, "Anyway, I was shocked to learn that Usagi was really Sailor Moon, but it makes more sense on how she could handle thinking and talk about her real life 'over there'. She must have faced plenty of life and death situations when she was fighting the forces of evil."

Serena responds, drolly, "Tell me about it."

Kazuto says, "But it also explains why you really did so much to ensure the safety of the other players."

Ami says, solemnly, "Yes, even in our greatest of battles, everything seems to turn out all right in the end."

Luna says, "Well, you, girls, have to learn that life isn't perfect. If it was, there would be no need for Sailor Scouts."

Kazuto yelps out, nearly falling on his back, "That cat!"

Raye asks Serena, in annoyed tone, "Don't tell me that you forgot tell Kazuto-san about Luna and Artemis?"

Serena responds, nervously and rubbing her head, "Oops."

Luna says, with a sigh, "You might have changed, but you are still much the same old Serena." Luna tells Kazuto, "I'm sorry about this. My name is Luna, Kazuto-san. I am Serena's guardian and advisor."

Kazuto says, nervously, "Nice to meet you."

Artemis says, "And I'm Artemis, Luna's companion, and I'm advisor and guardian to Mina, who was the first Sailor Scout given her powers as Sailor V."

Kazuto says, "I figured that she was the first since I heard about her from Sugu and after she vanished for a while, I heard about a Sailor Venus with the Sailor Scouts so I think that 'V' is short for Venus."

Mina says, with a grin, "You are a real clever guy."

Luna says, "Anyway, let's get our facts together."

Kazuto says, "Usagi told me that her childhood friend, who recently became a Sailor Scout, gave her the information and when to a person who's dad worked on the Amusphere to modify her NervGear to be as close as safe to the Amusphere as possible."

Ami says, "We were surprised to find out that Molly is a Sailor Scout."

Lita says, with a nod, "And she knows some people. She has got connections."

Raye says, "Well, since her store is the where Meatball Head defeated her first youma and the 'first sighting' of Sailor Moon, it isn't surprising that it would be a bit of a landmark."

Serena tells Kazuto, "After I had gotten it fixed, I decided to go to ALO, but I didn't know that my friends were already players on it though I get why they were on it."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "From what Yui told me, I figure that your friends figured out that ALO had similarities in programming to SAO and they figured that by figuring out the programming in ALO, they would figure out what programming commands the NervGear to release the safeties to fry our brains when we die in the game."

Amara says, "That was the basic idea, but it also made us suspicious on how similar ALO is to SAO and your 'daughter's' words confirmed things for us big time along with that picture."

Kazuto says, "That's Asuna. I know it."

Raye says, "We always felt something 'fishy' in ALO and this just makes our suspicions confirmed. I never like that Sugou character the instant that I saw his face."

Serena says, "Which is the reason that I didn't want any of you along. I know him. I met him back in my childhood and I just know that he is pure evil. I remember that look well." Serena puts her arms around herself, shivers, and she says, "That guy just spoke madman. He talked sweet words and he could fool most people, but I knew better. I had told Kayaba that he was a 'bad man' and he smiled at me in which he said he knew. Personally, I knew that Kayaba knew Sugou better and he knew him all too well." Serena says, with a solemn tone, "I just didn't know that the person that I was warning about Sugou was just as close to insane." Darien puts his arms around Serena and she looks at Darien and she warmly smiles nuzzling her head and body on him causing Kazuto to lightly smile at this knowing that Serena is happy, but he is sad as he wants the same feeling with Asuna in his arms.

Serena looks at Kazuto, realizing that look, and she says, "We'll get her back, Kirito. I know that we will."

Kazuto gives a nod and he says, with a smile, "With all of your help, I know."

Hotaru asks, "But if it is Sugou-san? What does he want with them? And how did he get them to ALO in the first place?"

Ami sighs and she says, "I think I know." Everyone looks at Ami and she says, "I've been looking over the data and managed to use my 'position' as part of the 'SAO Task Force' to examine the servers in which I found tampering with the router."

Lita asks, "The router?"

Kazuto then says, his eyes narrowing, "Now, I get it. The router is where all of the data goes in and out of SAO servers and it is the way that all of our minds would have to go through to leave the servers and return to our bodies. Sugou must have tampered with router to redirect some of the players into the ALO servers where he can trap them. He couldn't get us all because there were too many of us, but that's not what he wanted. He wanted enough of us for whatever purpose that he wanted."

Amara says, her eyes narrowing, "And he got what he wanted. It was by chance that you or Dumpling didn't get caught by him."

Mina asks, "Okay, now, we know how he got those players, but what does he want with them?"

Ami says, with a solemn tone, "I've been researching Sugou-san's life ever since we suspected him and what I saw… disgusted me."

The others are shocked and Lita says, "You? Disgusted? This must be sick!"

Ami says, "Based on what I know, Sugou-san went to the same school as Kayaba and he is second only to Kayaba when it comes to the Full-Dive technology which he greatly resented. However, I also found out that he studied a lot of 'other things' including as much information on stuff like the CIA's mind control research during the fifties and sixties."

There are gasps and Mina asks, shocked, "Mind control?"

Ami says, with a nod, "And I've managed to use government resources to get records of Sugou-san's 'corresponds' with an American company and I managed to find out without anyone knowing is that this company is interested in technology… that can alter human memories, thoughts, and emotions."

There are gasps and Raye slams her fist onto her table and she yells out, "That's fucking sick! I get it now! He wants those players so he can use them in his sick experiments to perfect his mind control technology! And he is using the 'cover' that they are SAO victims to put make people focus on Kayaba instead of him! He must have had this all planned all along!"

Amara says, with an angered sneer on her expression, "And just as bad, he is doing it just for profit. Most likely, he is just developing the technology to live high on the hog! For money! Just for money and that's what makes me sick!"

Serena thinks in her mind, her eyes widen and her body starts to involuntary shake, _"All that… for money?! Stealing three hundred people after surviving a nightmare… entrapping them in another virtual world away from their friends, family, and loved ones… and doing things to them that could leave them mentally scarred for life in which they could already be…FOR MONEY?!"_ Serena's breathe was quickening and her eyes were narrowing into a dangerous out of character glare in which Rini and Darien look over in which their eyes widen to see this while Kazuto's eyes were also narrowing into a dangerous and enraged glare as he was in the same thought process as Serena.

Mina asks, "Does that mean… Asuna-san…?" Serena's and Kazuto's eyes snap open at this.

Amara says, her eyes narrowing dangerous and an angered look on her features, "No, I don't think so. Based on what we know, he isn't planning to do use her in his experiments. No, he is most likely keeping her captive to make sure that she can't get away and leak out to the world what she is doing. He doesn't plan to use his technology on her until he has perfected it and then…" However, this causes Kazuto to snap and with a mighty shout of anger, he slams his fist into the table, causing it to fly up about an inch or two, and Raye was about to yell at Kazuto, but she then winches when he sees the great enraged look in his eyes.

Kazuto says, with a sneer and a dangerous tone in his voice, "No… I won't allow it… I won't allow that sick son of a bitch… I'll kill him first!"

Kazuto then leaps to his feet and Serena says, getting to her feet, "No, he won't, Kirito." Everyone looks at Serena and they are shocked to see an angered look in her eyes which is totally unlike and out of character for our Moon Princess before SAO in which she gets to her feet.

Seeing the look, Rini grabs her arm and she asks, "Where are you going?"

Serena says, with an eerie calm voice that's completely out of character for her, "Rini, sweetie, please let go of my hand. I'm not in a good mood right now."

Lita tells Serena, "Whoa! You have to calm down, girlfriend!"

Serena yells out, in an angered tone not heard in her before, "Calm down? Calm down?! How can I calm down when one of the best friends in SAO is going to be turned into that sicko's 'love doll' or worse? I'm not going to just stand here and let that happen! I'm going over there and kicking that jerk's ass all over the virtual world and beyond!" As the memories of SAO, especially those that died and the pain of those that survived, flow back, tears of anger come down the once gentle Moon Princess' eyes and she says, still feeling Rini tugging at her, "Let go, Rini!"

Rini yells out, with tears of worry in her eyes, "No! I'm not letting you go until you calm down, Serena!" Serena was about to wrench Rini's arm off her until Raye slaps her in the face causing Serena to look at Raye in shock.

Raye shouts out, strongly, "Listen to you talking, Meatball Head! Do you know what you are saying?! And do you realize how you are making us feel?" Serena's eyes widen and she looks at her concerned best friends and she looks at Rini, with eyes filled with concern and worry, in which she realized what to do and her expression become solemn in which she gasps as Darien wraps his arms around her.

Serena says, "I…"

Darien says, concerned, "I know. I know."

Kazuto tells Serena, "Usagi…" When Serena looks at Kazuto, he says, "You should listen to your friends. I think that this is the reason that they didn't want you going on this mission, but I think that they will agree that unless we both go, we can't move on." When everyone looks at Kazuto, he says, "To me, Kazuto Kirigaya is just a persona. The real me is Kirito, the Black Swordsman. And it is the same for Usagi. There is no Serena Tsukino. There is only Usagi, the White Valkyrie."

There are surprised looks and Hotaru asks Serena, curiously and concerned, "Is that how you feel?"

Serena says, with a nod and solemn voice, "Yes, Hotaru-chan. I know that it sounds crazy, but not to me. Serena… She isn't the real me right now. I feel… naked without my blades and even though I'm fighting monsters, I'm on the lookout for them every single second even though they won't pop out at me every single second. Until all of the survivors come home, SAO will never end for me." Serena says, with a determined voice, "That's why I have to do this. I need to do this. I…"

Kazuto says, "I… We need Asuna back and Usagi needs to save the last SAO survivors. To put at least some form of final closure to SAO and to be honest, we both need to. Agil said it to me: The fight isn't over until it's over. Our fight isn't over until the last SAO survivor has come home."

There is silence for a few moments and Amara says, "The plan should continue as we planned it, but Kazuto-san, as Kirito, is joining us at the World Tree."

There are looks of surprise and Lita asks, "What about Leafa?"

Amara says, "She needs to remain in the dark as much as possible and before you say anything, Lita-chan, you know how she can be in which when she puts her mind up to something, she never takes it back and she is learning that Sigurd is just plain trouble for."

Lita says, "Well, you have a point, Amara."

Kazuto asks, "How much do you know about Leafa?"

Amara responds ,"Recon is actually her classmate in real life, so, they know each other very well and based on what he says, Leafa isn't much different than she is in real life other than when she is in ALO, she is a much bolder person through what she did with you is over the top for her."

Lita says, with a nod, "No kidding."

Kazuto asks, "Any specifics?"

Amara says, "She has been a player for about a year and she is a veteran with Recon, but compared to more veteran players like us, if ALO was a level based MMO, she wouldn't be considered an elite Sylph warrior. However, she had shown much skill for a new player which means that she has real-like swordsman training. Most likely, it is likely a form of kendo."

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"Just like Sugu, huh?"_

Amara says, with a smile, "She is a very tough girl and not one to be messing with. However, the thing is, she doesn't play ALO for gaining elite status or rare items. There is only one reason that she plays: Flying."

Kazuto asks, "Flying?"

Lita says, with a nod, "Yeah, Leafa loves flying and even more so when she learned to do it without the controller. It is her dream to being an ALF and fly as long as she wants and as high as wants."

Raye says, "Well, I'm afraid that she will be disappointed since we are most likely right about what's really going on there."

Hotaru asks, "But why?"

Kazuto responds, "Why not, Hotaru-san?" When everyone looks at Kazuto, he says, "Sugou must have been setting this up from the start through I doubt that nearly all of RCT especially Asuna's parents know about this. Asuna's father is not a man that would approve, so, most likely, it is Sugou and a small team. ALO is their cover. With all of the players, it is a perfect cover. Who would suspect such a popular and 'safe' VRMMO would be harboring a secret as sick as the 'death game' of Sword Art Online? And they made sure that the 'Grand Quest' was unbeatable to make sure that no players could beat it until their research is done. Basically, the players of ALO are just pawns and screening his sick work and they don't know it."

Raye says, with a sneer, "And we were part of it while we were trying to find a way to get Meatball Head out of SAO. Damn it!"

Kazuto tells Raye, "You can't blame yourself on it, Raye-san. Sugou must have had this planned for long months."

Darien says, "But this situation does help us. Most likely, only Sugou and a few others that are very loyal to him know about this 'operation' and they can't monitor ALO day and night. We could sneak up into the World Tree and expose it for what it is. However, I doubt that Sugou would take anything to chance. Even if the players figure out a way to get by the NPC guardians, he will have most likely a defense that only an administrator of his level would be able to unlock."

Ami says, "Darien is most likely right, but I have been studying ALO and I haven't been caught through there have been close calls. However, I don't think that we will have much time. It has been over two months since the end of SAO and I fear that Sugou may have gained much from the poor victims they are keeping trapped other than Asuna-san."

Trista says, with a nod, "Agreed. If we wish to save Asuna-san and the other trapped SAO players, we are going to need to get to the World Tree and fast. Darien and I have already made our preparations to head for the World Tree. Darien is the former leader of the Spriggans and an elite player like the rest of us despite him not playing as long as we have. However, like us, his real life combat experiences as Tuxedo Mask and Prince Endymon have given him an edge since ALO is a skill based game."

Lita tells Serena, with a grin, "Yeah! He is known as the 'Grand Kage' meaning 'Great Shadow' like an elite ninja."

Serena says, "That did surprise me when I found out."

Darien says, with a slight blush, "Well, I wasn't playing that game for fun."

Serena says, with a warm smile, "I know, Darien-kun."

Amara says, "Like it or not, we are going to have to keep Leafa out of the loop. When we get to Alne, we are going to have to find a way to sneak off without her and find a way to the top of the World Tree."

Ami says, "Well, I won't be able to come with you, but I think that it is for the best that I don't come with you. I can figure out a way for you to get access to the inside of the World Tree. Darien is most likely right and you will need a way in."

Darien says, "Like Trista said, you are going to need to work fast. Trista is most likely right and they are close to completing their sick research. Like it or not, you are going to have to our access way ready with twenty-four to forty-eight hours since our trip to the World Tree will take one to two days of real world time."

Ami says, with a nod, "I'll try."

Raye says, "Okay, we have our plan. Meatball Head and Kirito will join up with Lita, Amara, and Michelle in Swilvane and take the short route to the World Tree. It has more monsters and dangers, but with your stats, I doubt that you will have any problems. With Leafa, you are going to have to leave her in the dark. We can't get her involved in this."

Kazuto says, "No kidding, Raye-san."

Amara says, "Firefly and Rini will be waiting for them at Legrue within the underground caverns in the mountains since you can't fly over the mountains that surround the World Tree in the center of Alfheim. After meeting them there, they will meet the rest of us, Raye, Mina, Darien, and Trista, at Alne at the base of the World Tree."

Mina says, "This works out since the Sylphs and Cait Sith have an important meeting at neutral territory at the lands near the World Tree."

Lita says, with a nod, "We know, Mina. There is going to be a treaty signing between them."

Amara says, "Which means that we are going to have to hurry."

Serena asks, "Why is that?"

Amara says, "Most likely, they are going to join forces to conquer the World Tree. The Sylphs and Cait Sith have been on the best of terms and the leaders of the two races are the best of friends in which they are popular leaders making the alliance so much easier since the players of the two races trust them so much."

Trista says, "And that means that we could land in the middle of their attempt and it could make things complicated for us."

Kazuto says, "Then we are going to have to hurry. I'll head home and log in as soon as I can."

Serena says, "We might be able to help you with that." Serena asks, "Do you think that you girls mind a Sailor Teleport?"

Raye says, with a smile, "Just this once, Meatball Head."

Amara says, "All right, let's go."

Everyone gets to their feet and the Scouts prepare to transform to use their teleportation powers to get Kazuto back home quickly in which Serena tells Darien, "Thank you for putting up with me, Darien-kun. I really don't know if I can be your 'Meatball Head'…"

Darien tells Serena, with a warm loving smile, "You will always be my Meatball Head, Sere'. You show that you are still much the same person since you care for your friends and you care for others so much and you don't want fight unless absolutely necessary." Darien says, with a kind smile, "However, I can see that you are really hurting and I am concerned that you are hurting more than you want to admit. When this is over, you are going to have counseling Serena. And please don't argue with this, Meatball Head."

Serena says, with a nod, "I understand." Darien kisses Serena gently on the forehead and Rini can only wonder and be concerned her future mom and how much she is 'hurting' due to SAO.

_**January 21, 2025, Alfheim Online, **__**Swilvane**_

Within the tavern that Leafa took Kirito for a drink for Leafa to thank Kirito for saving her from that team of Salamander PK group yesterday, we find said Sylph female entering the tavern in which she sees Kirito, Usagi, Michiru, Makoto, and Haruka materializing in front of her.

Kirito sees her and he asks, "Hey, there. Been waiting long?"

Leafa says, with a smile, "Not at all. I've actually been shopping for gear and just came in."

Makoto tells Leafa, "There have been changes in plans, Leafa. Usagi, Michiru, Haruka, and I are coming along with you and Kirito."

Leafa asks, shocked, "What?"

Haruka says, "We have something important to do at Alne and we are meeting up with Hino there."

Leafa says, with a nod, "I see."

Michiru says, with a kind smile, "I hope that this isn't any problem for you."

Leafa says, "Not at all. In fact, this will make the trip a whole lot easier. With three of the 'Great Nymphs' along, I don't think that we will have much problems."

Makoto says, with a nod, "You know it."

Usagi tells Kirito, "Anyway, Kirito, I think that you are going to need to upgrade your gear."

Kirito says, with a nod, "No kidding."

Leafa says, with a smile, "I know a good weapon shop in town." Leafa tells Kirito, concerned, "But do you have enough money? It isn't cheap." Kirito looks over his player menu and his eyes narrow at something.

Kirito asks, "Wait! Is this thing Yrd money?"

Haruka says, "It is the form of money here in Alfheim."

Makoto asks, "You need a loan?"

Kirito responds, shaking his head, "No, I have a lot of it." Kirito thinks in his mind, _"Most likely, the Cor that I had transferred into this game and became the money of this game."_ Kirito then gently shakes his jacket pocket and he says, "Hey, Yui, it's time to go."

The little pixie came out of Kirito's pocket and Yui says, with a yawn, "Okay."

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"Can an AI get truly sleepy? Well, it looks like she can yawn."_ Later on, they were going through town in which Kirito updated his gear in the form of a clothing style top and bottom with better defensive properties and a long coat, but most of the time was Kirito looking for the right sword. Every time that the player shop owner gave him a sword, Kirito would swing the sword and he would tell him to get him a heavier sword. It isn't surprising to Usagi since she knew that Kirito preferred swords with high strength requirements in SAO. Kirito finally agreed to a great sword nearly as long as he is tall and it seemed to be suited giant players found with the gnome and imp fairy races of ALO, but Usagi knew that despite Kirito seemed to look like his Spriggan body was designed for speed and not strength, Kirito would be able to make that sword work perfectly.

Leafa thinks in her mind, with a giggle, _"He is like a child playing a warrior."_ Soon after, the group headed for one of the large towers known as the Tower of Wind.

Usagi asks, "What's this place?"

Makoto says, "This is the Tower of Wind, Usagi-chan."

Kirito asks, "What are we doing here?"

Michiru says, "When flying long distances, it is best that you start from a high distance up for extra attitude."

Kirito says, nodding his head, "Good point."

Haruka says, "Maybe we should give you a lesson in breaking so we don't have what happened yesterday when you came here happen again."

Kirito says, with a sigh, "I was hoping that you had forgotten that."

Leafa then starts to drag Kirito inside and she says, "Come on, slowpoke! I want to get to the forest before dark." The group goes inside of the tower and once inside, plenty of the Sylph people were looking at them.

Usagi says, a bit nervously, "They are looking at us."

Michiru says, with a kind smile, "That would be our fault since Haruka, Makoto, and I are so famous in ALO."

Makoto asks, "Can you blame us for being that good?"

Haruka says, "I can since I wanted to keep this discreet."

Michiru says, with a smile, "Nothing we can do about it now, Haruka-chan."

Makoto says, "Anyway, follow us." With Makoto and Leafa leading the way, the group prepared to head to a platform on the tower where they can fly off and start their journey to the World Tree.

Just then a male voice shouts out, "Leafa!" Everyone then looks to see three male Sylphs coming towards them.

One of them is a taller than average Sylph with dark green hair with green clothes to match and heavy silver armor with a huge broad sword hung at his waist. He also wears a circlet with an amethyst on his forehead.

Makoto says, with a groan and in a whisper, "And here comes the blow hard."

Usagi asks, "Who are they?"

Haruka says, with a whisper while pointing to the tall Sylph male, "That's Sigurd, the person that we warned you about."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Oh."

Leafa says, nervously, "Oh, hey, Sigurd."

The tall male Sylph, Sigurd, tells Leafa, "What's this about you leaving the party? Is this true?"

Leafa says, "Yeah, it is."

Sigurd asks, "Do you know how much it is going to upset the other members?"

Leafa says, "You said that it would be okay if I joined only when I had the time and you also said that I could quit when I wanted to."

Sigurd says, "Yes, I know what I said, but you have been with us for a while now and everyone knows you. And if you leave, you are going to damage the reputation of the party!"

Makoto says, annoyed, "You have got some nerve, Sigurd!"

Sigurd tells Makoto, "This doesn't involve you, _Lady_ Makoto."

Haruka says, "You asshole."

Usagi then says, "Players are not items."

Sigurd asks, looking at Usagi, "What did you say?"

Kirito and Usagi step forward and Kirito says, "My friend is right. You have no right to treat your fellow players as items that you can fool around with. They aren't your sword and they aren't your armor. They aren't your equipment and you have no right to lock them down like in equipment slots!"

Sigurd yells out, "Bastard! How dare you…?" Sigurd moves his hand to a sword in a sheath strapped across his waist in which Haruka goes to her sword while Makoto raises her fist as a pair of gantlets that she has on start to shine.

Haruka says, with a stern and serious tone, "Sigurd, don't you dare draw that sword unless you intend to use it!"

Makoto responds, "No joke! And you know that we can reach you in time to stop you! And also, what would the people think if you attacked a player that can't fight just for standing up to your ass?!" Sigurd winches as he looks around and a lot of other players in the area are watching them in which he snarls.

Sigurd says, "Leafa, I can't believe it! You are abandoning our territory to be a renegade like these two pieces of trash?!"

Leafa's eyes grow wide and Haruka shouts out, "Sigurd, you are way out of line!"

Makoto tells Sigurd, with an enraged glare, "Watch your mouth, Sigurd! I'll let you know that blue haired girl is Usagi and she is a friend of all eight of 'us', the Great Nymphs of Alfheim!" There are multiple gasps and Sigurd and his two companions are wide-eyed in which Makoto says, "And unless you want all eight of us up your ass, you had better fucking get out of our sight right now!"

Haruka says, with a dangerous glare, "Or do you want to take this 'outside'? I'm sure you can win a one-on-one duel with either Makoto or me considering that you just insulted one of our friends and her friend."

One of Sigurd's party members tells him, "Are you asking for trouble, Sigurd? Everyone is watching and you know that you can't beat either the Thunderclap Fighter or Wind Reaper alone."

Sigurd says, "You had better run and hide once you cross our border, Leafa. I never expected you to betray me. Never."

As Sigurd turns away, Haruka shouts out, with a strong and stern tone, "Sigurd!" When Sigurd turns to Haruka, she says, "Once we get back, we are going to advise Sakuya to remove you from your command."

Sigurd gasps and he yells out, "What?!"

Makoto says, "You heard Haruka, you ass! We have had it up to here with your antics! We need a commander that's not you."

Haruka asks, with a dangerous glare, "And if you try anything when we get back with Leafa, we are going to advice Sakuya to exile you for good. Is that understood?"

Sigurd says, with a sneer, "Yes, _Lady_ Haruka." Sigurd stomps away and he thinks, _"You are going to pay for making me look like a fool, you witch!"_

Leafa gives a sigh and she says, "I'm sorry, Haruka."

Haruka says, "No problem, Leafa."

Makoto says, "We were getting sick and tired of his attitude anyway." Makoto tells Usagi, "Sorry about that Usagi."

Usagi says, "No problem. What a jerk."

Haruka says, "We warned Leafa not to go into his party."

Leafa says, with a sigh, "I know."

Kirito asks, "Are you going to be okay?"

Leafa says, with a plain tone, "Yeah. I doubt that couldn't have ended any other way."

Makoto says, "Let's go." Soon after, the group heads to the top of the tower to take off.

On the platform, they look at the scenery and Kirito says, "Wow. This is an amazing view."

Usagi says, amazed, "The sky is so close it feels like we can reach out and touch it."

Leafa says, "I know. When I look at it from here, everything else seems so small. Anyway, the timing is perfect. I was thinking about leaving anyway."

Makoto says, "With Sigurd, I don't blame you, girlfriend."

Haruka says, with a nod, "Yeah. You need to get away from him."

Kirito says, "I feel kind of bad about that."

Leafa says, "Like I said, I don't think that could have happened any other way."

Usagi asks, "What's that renegade stuff?"

Makoto says, with a sigh, "It means a player that has abandoned their home territory either by choice or by exile. One of us, Hino, is a renegade from the Salamanders since she didn't agree with the policies of the Salamanders and their leader, Mortimer, in which she felt that the Salamanders were becoming 'bullies' and she is right on the money. She left before she could be exiled. She lives in Alne now. Usually when you are branded a renegade, you are usually looked down upon, but many of the other races look up to Hino-chan not only as Hino, the Fiery Archer, but she is also known as the 'Samurai Rebel'."

Michiru says, with a smile, "The Salamanders don't think about her in that fashion especially since Hino-chan has been employed as a mercenary to help the other races and she has crushed her former people quite well. They have a high bounty on her."

Usagi says, nervously, "Yipe."

Leafa asks, "I don't understand why we people are trying to tie each other down. What's the point of having wings, you know?"

Yui comes out of Kirito's jacket pocket, lands on his right shoulder, and she says, "You humans are so confusing. Your psychology is so complicated. Why do you act so badly to each other when all you want is companionship?"

Leafa asks, "What do you mean?"

Yui responds, "If it were me…" Yui kisses Kirito on the cheek and she says, "I do that. It is straight forward, simple, and efficient."

Michiru says, with a smile, "The human world is a bit more complex than that, Yui-chan. Everyone can't do it because it could cause problems."

Yui asks, "It is a matter of sequence and style, right?"

Leafa says, "That's a remarkable AI. Are all private pixies like her?"

Kirito says, "No, just her. She is just weird." Kirito then puts the pixie girl back into pocket.

Leafa says, "I guess that you would know." Leafa says, more to herself, "All we want is companionship."

Just then a familiar high male voice shouts out, "Leafa!" Everyone looks to see Recon coming up to them and Leafa says, "Hey, Recon."

Recon says, "You could have said something before you left."

Leafa says, "Sorry, I forgot."

Recon asks, "So, you are really leaving the party?"

Leafa says, "Yeah."

Makoto says, "Well, it wasn't too hard, Recon."

Recon says, "It doesn't matter. My sword belongs to you and you alone."

Leafa says, drolly, "I don't need it thanks." Makoto and Haruka both shake their heads while Michiru is giggling.

Recon says, "What I meant is that I would like to go with you…" Recon says, "…But I can't. There are some things that I need to check out. So, I'm going to stay in Sigurd's party for a while." Recon glances at Makoto and Haruka in which they give gently nods in which Usagi notices. Recon then says, looking at Kirito, "Kirito, she has a habit of getting into trouble. Please keep an eye on her."

Kirito says, with a smile, "No problem."

Recon says, "And just so you don't get any ideas, Leafa is my… Ouch!" Recon doesn't get to finish as Leafa steps on his right foot causing him to yelp and hop around while holding his foot.

Leafa says, "We'll be in neutral territory for a while. Message me if you need anything."

Usagi thinks in her mind, nervously, _"Ouch! Never get on her bad side."_ Leafa's wings appear on her back and she flies off with Kirito, Usagi, Michiru, Haruka, and Makoto following her.

When they catch up, Kirito asks, "Let me get this straight: In real life, he is your friend?"

Leafa says, "Yeah, something like that." Kirito gives an 'Hmm' and Leafa asks, a bit annoyed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kirito responds, with a teasing smile, "Nothing really."

Yui says, "That person's feelings I can understand. He must like you a lot. Do you feel the same way?"

Leafa blushes and she says, "I don't know! Geez!"

Michiru says, "Your daughter is definitely like a little girl. She is just so curious about everything." Leafa looks back at Swilvane and she then looks at Kirito and smiles.

Leafa says, "Come on, everyone! Let's try to make it to the lake without stopping!"

Makoto says, "Good idea!" The group flies off to get as far as they can to their destination as their wings would allow them.

_**January 21, 2025, Alfheim, the World Tree**_

Back within the World Tree, we find ourselves back in Asuna's prison, she is sitting on the bed by Oberon, who is touching her shoulder and seemly try to get a rise out of her in order to use the excuse to use the system to bring them into submission. However, he frowns as Asuna just sits there emotionlessly.

Oberon asks, a bit irritated, "Unbelievable. You know I can't really hurt you no matter what I do. That's not your real body, so, why don't you loosen up a little?"

Asuna responds, "I don't expect you to understand. I don't care if this body is real or virtual. It doesn't matter to me."

Oberon asks, a bit evilly excited in his expression, "Are you afraid that you are going to be corrupted somehow?" Oberon says, with a smirk, "Then you are going to need to take things a little less seriously while you are here."

Asuna retorts, "I don't plan on staying in this cage forever. You'll see. They'll come and save me."

Oberon asks, "Whoever do you mean? Oh, you mean Kirito, the hero, right?" Asuna looks at him and Oberon says, enjoying the response that he just got, "Oh, please, you don't think that I know. What was his real name? Kirigaya? I met him the other day in the real world. I can't believe that little boy helped beat Sword Art Online. It took me a while to collect myself. And by the way, where do you think that I met him? He was in your hospital room. You should have seen his face when I told him that I'm marrying you in the upcoming month. It was like all of the color drained out of his face. You want to know what I think, huh? I bet that he won't have the guts to put on the NervGear ever again! I should remember to give his wedding invitation. He would love to see you in your wedding dress. I should leave the hero a few 'crumbs'." He laughs evilly as Asuna turns away and Oberon thinks that she is about to weep in which he says, deciding to 'hurt' her even more, "Maybe we should invite a mutual friend that we both know."

Asuna asks, "A friend?"

Oberon says, "You know… the real hero or should I say, heroine of Sword Art Online. Yes, the one that defeated her uncle, Usagi." Asuna looks at him and Oberon says, with a sinister smile, "Oh, yes. I know her all too well."

Asuna asks, "What do you mean?"

Oberon says, "I've visited Kayaba-sempai many times and I've met your friend way before Sword Art Online. Her real name is Serena Tsukino, the daughter of Kayaba-sempai's sister, Ikuko Kayaba Tsukino. Mister Kayaba wasn't the only one with the brains in the family. Ikuko-san was a very bright student and could have been great as Kayaba-sempai and I, but she threw it all away to become a mere housewife. Oh, well. Her husband isn't much to look at, but he pretty high up as an editor and manager of a popular magazine. I've seen that daughter of hers at Argus a lot. I can't believe that there is a hairstyle like that, but then again, it is perfect for a Meatball Head like her. She showed that she didn't inherit the brains of her mother. Personally, I was shocked to learn that Kayaba-sempai trapped his own beloved niece in the game. When she was a little brat, he fawned over her with love and affection in which he gave her the honor of having the first NervGear ever completed. Whenever they were testing new games, before the beta testing, he allowed her to be the first one to Full-Dive in there. I was also shocked to learn that it was her of all people that defeated her own uncle and beat the game. Her?! If you knew her as I did, it would surprise you to."

Asuna thinks in her mind, with a mental sneer, _"I'm not surprised that Usagi beat the game since you don't know her as much as you think, Sugou."_

Oberon says, "The girl was nothing more the crybaby brat that wailed from even just a little 'boo-boo'. Sure, she was an expert Full-Diver and gamer, but that's all she had going for her. She can barely handle Japanese and English much less anything beyond that. She is just a plain klutz too. My brain racks over how she could beat the game, but then again, she had Kirito's help. I doubt she could have done it alone."

Asuna thinks in her mind, _"Like I said, it shows how much you really know Sugou."_

Oberon says, "Unlike your Kirito, she doesn't have guts to even come to your bed, but then again, she is probably hiding as usual since her family's reputation is in ruins because of what her 'precious uncle' did. She can't bear to show her face in public knowing that she is related to the worst criminal of the twenty-first century and took her dream of Sword Art Online and turned into a living nightmare that she went through for two long years! Without the government keeping her and her family safe, she would be nothing, but chum for those hungry lions looking for revenge. If your Kirito doesn't have the guts to put on that NervGear, your Meatball Headed friend won't even touch the thing, I bet!" Oberon laughs evilly and he says, getting to his feet, "Anyway, I have to go. I hope that you won't miss too much Titania."

Asuna thinks in her mind, _"They made it! Kirito and Usagi made it back and they're safe in the real world!"_ Asuna, while looking that she is weeping, looks through the mirror to see the code on the pad that Oberon uses for the door. After he is gone, she thinks in her mind, _"You really think that you know them? You're wrong, Sugou. Usagi and Kirito are stronger people than you think. They won't turn their backs to what's happening. Once they realize what's going on here, they will come for me. I can't play the prisoner. I know the exit code now and since he only has a few people helping him, I know there is a chance for me to make my voice. If I can avoid their gaze, I can make it back to the real world or at least send a message. You are truly a fool, Sugou. If you wanted to break my spirit, you should have said that you have captured them too. Now, I have hope. Kirito-kun and Usagi-chan made it home and they are alive and well back in the real world."_ Asuna smiles as she is filled with new hope and resolve knowing that the boy that she loves and one of her best friends from SAO managed to make it back to the real world and are safe from Sugou's grasp to allow them to help her once they know what's going on here, not knowing that they already know and they are on their way to help her.

_**January 21, 2025, Alfheim Online, Ancient Forest**_

Within an area known as Ancient Forest, neutral territory in Alfheim, the group is now fighting Evil Glancers, giant one-eyed winged lizard with a nasty power to temporary reduce a player's stats with Michiru is using her power to negate the 'curse' effect that the Evil Glancers inflict, but Leafa wonder if it was necessary as Kirito attacks the monsters in mid-air with berserk-like fury and cuts two of them down with ease with the third one running away, but Leafa uses a Wind spell, creating blades of wind, to cut the final one down. After going through what they gained from the screens that appear in front of them, Leafa looks at Usagi and Kirito, especially, amazingly.

Leafa says, "Nice work."

Kirito says, "Thanks to you and the others for the awesome backup."

Makoto says, "Didn't look like you needed backup to me. You fight like a crazy person, you know that? It is like defense and evasion doesn't mean anything to you."

Kirito says, nervously, "Well, it got the battle done faster."

Haruka says, "Fighting like a berserker might do well against monsters like that, but certain types of monsters or a group of players is a different story. They can hit you with long range magic."

Kirito asks, "Can't you avoid it?"

Michiru says, "Based on what kind of spell it is, Kirito. The basic heavy blasts of magic move in a straight line and that's easily avoid as long as you see it in time, but there are also homing and area-of-effect spells. With a mage using those spells, you have to keep moving at top or time it so you don't get caught."

Usagi says, amazed, "Wow. There is a lot to figure out."

Kirito says, scratching his head, "No kidding. There was no magic in the last game that we played. I guess we have a lot to learn." Soon after, their fairy wings start to lose their glow.

Leafa says, "Our wings are about to run out. We had better land." Leafa than points to a clearing in the forest and all of them land in which their wings vanish afterwards in which Leafa stretches and Usagi gives a sigh in which Leafa asks, "Are you okay?"

Usagi says, with a smile, "I'm fine."

Kirito says, "Good to go here."

Leafa says, "Okay, tough guy, but there isn't going to be flying for us for a while."

Kirito asks, "Why?"

Makoto says, pointing to the mountains ahead, "The mountains are above the attitude limits that we can fly in the game, so, we have go through the caves to get the lands surrounding the World Tree."

Haruka says, "It is the trickiest part going this way to the World Tree."

Leafa says, "Haruka and Makoto should know since they have been this way to visit Lady Hino in Alne. I never have been beyond this point."

Kirito asks, "Are these caves long?"

Michiru says, "Pretty long, but this is the shortest route from Sylph territory to Alne. However, there is a neutral town in the middle of cave, so, we can rest there. Actually, we plan to meet up with Tomoe-chan."

Leafa asks, "Lady Tomoe? You mean 'The Beautiful Silent Reaper'?"

Haruka says, "Yeah. She and another friend of ours are waiting there."

Makoto says, with a smile, "It's no big deal."

Leafa says, with a nod, "Okay." Leafa thinks in her mind, _"If the Great Nymphs of Alfheim are assembling together, there must be a reason."_

Leafa shrugs it off for now and Michiru asks, "We're still good, but what about you Kirito?"

Kirito says, "It is a seven in the real world. Yeah, I can keep going for a while."

Leafa says, "Cool. I can too, so, let's keep going. But for now, let's rotate out."

Usagi asks, "Rotate out?"

Haruka says, "It is a technique that groups of players uses out in the field. You can't log out right away unless you are in your race's home territory, have special camping gear, or rent an inn room. While one person logs out, the others guard the person's avatar."

Kirito says, "Sounds like a plan: Ladies first, Leafa."

Leafa says, "Don't mind if I do. See you in about twenty minutes." Leafa uses her player menu and uses the logout button in which her avatar slumps down to her knees.

While Kirito takes out something, Usagi asks, "The Beautiful Silent Reaper?"

Makoto says, "Yeah. Like us, Hotaru, who is using her last name of her avatar's name, has her own special 'nickname'. Hotaru… I mean Tomoe uses a scythe not much different from her Silent Glaive and she is an expert with Darkness magic, which isn't surprising since she is of the Imp fairy race and all forms of healing and revival magic that non-Undine can learn. She is also pretty good with Illusion magic too."

Kirito says, having some kind of candy stick in his mouth, "Hopefully, your skills combined can get us to the top of the World Tree."

Haruka says, "It won't be easy if what we theorized is right. Let's hope that Mizuno-chan can figure out something."

Makoto says, looking at Leafa's empty avatar, "I really don't like leaving Leafa-chan in the dark like this, but then again, she agreed to help Kirito and when she makes up her mind about something, nothing is going to change her mind."

Haruka says, with a nod, "No kidding, Makoto. Anyway, it is for the best. The less that she knows, the safer that she will be."

Kirito says, "Agreed. I don't like this 'cloak and dagger' stuff either, but it doesn't mean that I won't do it especially to get Asuna back and stomp Sugou into the ground."

Michiru says, "It's for the best. However, she will get suspicious as we gather our friends. All of us are well-known and nearly all of us assembling with Darien, in his avatar of Mamoru, are going to get players curious."

Haruka says, "That's why I don't like being well-known here."

Michiru says, "We'll have to make do, Haruka-chan."

Usagi asks Kirito, "What are those?"

Kirito says, holding what looks like a candy stick, "This? I got a bunch of them from a shop in Swilvane. A NPC said that you could only get them there."

Makoto looks at it closely and she yelps out, "What? How can you stand that stuff? That's hot stuff!"

Usagi says, with a sigh, "Kirito seems to have a high tolerance for spicy foods. It is completely unreal."

Kirito says, with a smirk, "Not unlike someone that I know that eats two picnic baskets worth of food per meal."

Usagi yells out, annoyed, "Hey, I'm a growing young lady! And plus, it isn't my fault that I have an accelerated digestive system!"

Haruka, Makoto, and Michiru look at each other and Makoto thinks in her mind, _"Man! They are really like brother and sister."_

Kirito asks, "Speaking of that, how are you doing in that regard?"

Usagi says, with a sigh, "The others say that I'm past the point since I've practically regained my full strength."

Kirito says, "That's good. I've still got a ways to go. I really need to build up some more muscle before I am at the level that I was before."

Usagi says, with a smile, "I'm glad, Kirito." A good time afterwards, Leafa picks her head up to show that she has returned to her ALO avatar.

Makoto says, with a smile, "Welcome back."

Leafa asks, "Anything happen?

Haruka says, "Quiet for once."

Leafa asks, seeing Kirito chomping on a stick, "What's that?"

Kirito says, taking it out of his mouth, "Usagi already asked me about that. I got them at a shop before we left. An NPC said that you can only get them at Swilvane."

Leafa says, "I've never seen them." Kirito toss it to Leafa and before Makoto can warn her, she put it in her mouth and she yelps out from a hot sensation racking her mouth.

Kirito says, with a smile, "Sorry to leave you like this, but it is my turn."

Leafa says, "Get out of here before I hurt you." Soon after, Kirito uses the logout button and his body slumps as he leaves his virtual avatar. Leafa looks at Kirito's virtual avatar and she yelps as Yui comes out of his jacket pocket and lands on his shoulder in which Leafa says, "You can move without your master around?!"

Yui says, "Well, of course, I'm me. And he isn't my master, he is my daddy."

Haruka thinks in her mind, _"It isn't surprising that she can move on her own since she is an independent AI after all."_

Leafa asks, "About that, why do you call him your daddy? Did he set you that way?"

Usagi and Makoto become a bit nervous at this and Yui responds, "He didn't do anything to my setting. He saved me. He told me that I was his daughter and he is my daddy. See how that works?"

Leafa replies, nervously, "Yeah, I guess. Do you know like him?"

Yui retorts, confused, "I'm sorry, but I don't understand the meaning of 'like'."

There are surprised looks from everyone and Michiru thinks in her mind, with a smile, _"She may be an advanced AI, but she has so much to learn like a child."_

Leafa says, nervously, "Well, it means that you want to be with him all of the time. And you are excited being with him all the time or something like that." Leafa starts to blush and she then goes all red.

Makoto thinks in her mind, slyly, _"Mina-chan would have a field day if she found out about this."_

Michiru says, "It seems you are thinking someone, Leafa-chan."

Leafa yells out, nervously, "No! No! It's nothing like that Lady Michiru!"

Makoto says, with a smirk, "Your red face says otherwise, Leafa-chan."

Leafa shouts out, "I told you that it is nothing!"

Kirito's voice says, "What's nothing?" Leafa yelps as she sees Kirito's head up and looking at her.

Yui says, "Welcome back, daddy! Leafa was explaining about how…"

Leafa yelps out, interrupting, "No! I said that it was nothing!"

Kirito asks Usagi, "Did I miss anything?"

Usagi responds, with a nervous smile, "Not really, Kirito."

Leafa tells Kirito, "You got back quick. I hope that you got something to eat."

Kirito responds, "Yeah, my family left me something."

Leafa says, with a nod, "Great! Let's get going!"

Kirito says, with a nod, "Okay." All of them activate their wings, but then Usagi and Kirito look over their shoulders.

Leafa asks, "Is something wrong?"

Usagi says, "I felt like we were being watched."

Kirito says, "Same here, Usagi." Kirito asks Yui, "Are there any other players around?"

Yui says, "No, daddy."

Leafa asks, "You felt it? Is there some kind of sixth sense in the game?"

Haruka says, "There is a theory about that. Remember, inside of a virtual world when a player looks at another player, the system has the scan you and read the data that it gives to them, right? Well, the theory goes that your brain can sense that process happening, but that's only a theory and it hasn't been proven yet."

Makoto says, "Oh, yeah! Mizuno-chan told us about that theory!"

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"Could Kirito's and my two years in SAO combined with constant use of our Search Skills have given us some kind of 'virtual sixth sense' something Raye-chan's senses in the real world?"_

Kirito says, "Well, if Yui says that there is no one, we could have imagined it."

Usagi says, with a smile, "Nerves, I guess."

Michiru says, "Not exactly, Usagi-chan."

Haruka says, "We could be watched by a tracer."

Usagi asks, "A tracer?"

Leafa says, "It is a tracking magic that creates a small animal or insect-like creature that tells the caster the target's position."

Kirito asks, "Can you dispel it?"

Makoto says, "Sure, if you can find it."

Leafa says, "However, if the user's magic skill is high, the tracer can track you from far away and with a field this size, it would be a miracle to find it."

Kirito says, with a sigh, "Great." Kirito says, shrug, "I guess that Usagi is right and it is just nerves." All of them then fly off into the distance in which they don't see what looks like a sinister looking bat flying some distance away from them.

_**January 21, 2025, Alfheim Online, Legrue Corridor**_

At the entrance to a cavern known as Legrue Corridor, our group is assembled together with the entrance to the cave having a monster statue just above the top of the entrance.

Usagi says, nervously, "Creepy."

Haruka says, "This is the Legrue Corridor with Legrue being the neutral city that it is named after."

As they start into the cave, Usagi asks, "Any monsters?"

Makoto says, "Typically orcs, Usagi-chan."

Haruka asks Kirito, "Have been using your magic, Kirito?"

Kirito responds, "Not really."

Michiru says, "Your magic is actually best used for a situation like this."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Okay." Kirito asks Yui, "Yui, do you know what kind of magic is best for this situation?"

Yui says, with a pout, "Oh, daddy. You should at least read the manual!" Soon after, Yui gives him the instruction on the spell and Kirito uses a Night Vision spell to allow all of them to see in the dark space of the caverns.

Leafa says, "Wow. So, this is Spriggan Night Vision magic. I guess that you, Spriggans, aren't half-bad."

Kirito says, nervously, "I don't know to consider that a compliment or a diss."

Leafa says, "You are practicing the magic that you are using. You are real good with illusions."

Kirito asks, "Illusions?"

Makoto says, "Magic that creates illusions that you can trick people with."

Leafa says, "But it really doesn't in combat. However, who knows? Your lame Spriggan magic might come in handy."

Kirito says, with an annoyed tone, "Okay, that was a dis."

Makoto says, "Don't take it personally."

Haruka says, with a grin, "This is why I like her."

Michiru says, with a smile, "I find Leafa-chan's personality very enjoyable." The group continues on and they are involved in fights with groups of orcs in which Kirito showed his power by cutting them down, but Usagi also showed her ability too. She uses quick strikes similar to **Linear** causing the orcs that she fought to stumble and she then struck back hard with something similar to the **Vorpal Strike** or **Fell Crescent**.

When they are done, Leafa tells her, "Wow! For a girl that doesn't like to fight, you look like you are a master swordswoman."

Usagi responds, nervously, "Really? I can't be that good. Maybe I'm a bit lucky."

Leafa thinks in her mind, _"Lucky? Luck had nothing to do with it. Those moves were excellent. For a new player, she is really strong! Who is she?"_ Later on, both Usagi and Kirito were studying magic spells from the manual and not doing very well. Leafa tells them, "No, you are just memorizing the words. You have to learn the meaning of all the 'Words of Power' and then you can figure out the spells based on the combinations and their effects."

Kirito says, "I never thought that I would be in a game and I would have to memorize words in a different language."

Usagi says, "Yeah, aren't you supposed to play games to get away from those kind of things."

Makoto says, "And by the way, the top tier spells have about twenty words at least."

Usagi face-faults and she yells out, in disbelief, "You have got to be kidding me!"

Kirito says, "Yikes. I'll stay a pure fighter."

Leafa asks, annoyed, "Would you quit complaining?"

Michiru tells Usagi, "Usagi, you are an Undine and Undines are healers. If I can't heal the party, you are going to be there."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "All right, but I barely can handle English and Japanese. French… Don't remind me about figuring that out and all of this… Is Latin to me?"

Makoto says, "I wouldn't be surprised if it was Latin or Greek, Usagi-chan."

Usagi says, sarcastically, "Thanks for cheering me up, Mako-chan."

Leafa then hears a loud beeping and she sees a message icon in front of her in which she says, "Oh, someone is messaging me. I'll have to get this."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Okay." Leafa pushes the icon button and a message screen pops up in front of her giving her a confused look.

Haruka asks, "What's wrong?"

Leafa says, "It's Recon. It says, 'Just like we thought! Be careful, s' and that's it."

Haruka asks, "Can I see it?"

Leafa says, "Sure." Leafa makes the message screen visible to everyone and Haruka's eyes narrow at this.

Haruka says, "It looks like that he was cut off before he can complete his message."

Leafa asks, "Could he have pushed the send button by mistake?"

Yui then says, "Daddy, I'm picking up movement behind us!"

Kirito asks, his eyes narrowing, "Are they monsters?"

Yui shakes her head and she replies, "No. They're players. A huge amount and they are two dozen in total."

Makoto asks, stunned, "Two dozen?"

Haruka says, "I've got a bad feeling about this. We need to hide."

Usagi asks, "Hide where?"

Leafa says, with a smile, "Leave that one to us, Usagi." They go into two divots with Leafa, Usagi, and Kirito in one and Makoto, Haruka, and Michiru in the other with Leafa and Haruka cast concealment spells on them. Leafa tells Usagi and Kirito, "We need to keep our voices down to a whisper. Anything louder will break the spell."

Kirito says, in a whisper, "Right."

Yui whispers, "They will be coming into view soon." They wait for a while and then Usagi and Kirito narrow their eyes.

Usagi asks, "What's that?"

Kirito says, "You see it? It's not a player."

Usagi says, confused, "Yeah, it looks like a creepy bat with red eyes." Leafa's eyes widen and she looks in the same direction as Usagi and Kirito in which she then looks in the same direction and then sees the same eyes. Leafa then leaps out of the cover and breaking the concealment magic.

Kirito asks, "Why did you break our cover?"

Coming out of their concealment, Haruka yells out, "That's a high level tracer! We need to destroy it!"

Leafa says, "On it!" Leafa uses a wind spell to create a rain of needles that strike home and destroy the bat.

Makoto says, "We need to get out of here now!"

Usagi asks, "What? Why?"

As they start to run, Haruka says, "They already know that we destroyed their tracer and any attempt to go back to cover will be useless since they will use tracking magic to easily find us."

Usagi asks, "Who sent that thing?"

Makoto says, "It is a fire elemental tracer and that means…"

Kirito says, seriously, "The Salamanders."

Leafa asks, "What's a part of Salamanders doing down here and why so big a party?"

Makoto asks, "Could it be possible that they know that Michiru, Haruka, and I are with you?"

Haruka says, "Most likely, but I don't see how. And I don't get how they could get a tracer on us. They would have done it from Swilvane somehow."

Makoto yells out, "That's not possible! Since we recognize the Salamanders as enemies, the NPC guards would attack them the instant that they stepped into our territory!"

Michiru says, "It doesn't mean that there aren't ways to avoid that, but I can't see how." The group then find themselves on a bridge in an underground lake with a city in the center of the lake.

When they see the city, Makoto says, "It doesn't matter! Once we are in the city, we'll be just fine! They can't attack us in that city." But then pair of beams of light flies over them and lands right in front creating something in front of the gates to the city.

Leafa says, shocked, "Oh, crap!" Kirito draws his large sword and leaps towards the forming obstruction in which Leafa yells out, "Hey, Kirito!" However, it is too late as Kirito strikes the large rock wall and flies back down to the bridge on his rear.

Usagi asks, concerned, "Are you okay?"

Kirito says, "Just my pride, Usagi."

Leafa tells Kirito, "That won't work, Kirito."

Kirito asks, "Why didn't you warn me that before?"

Michiru says, "Well, you were the one that flew off before allowing Leafa to warn you, Kirito."

Usagi asks, "What is this?"

Makoto says, "An earth magic barrier. You can bash on it all day and you won't get through it. We have enough attack spells to beat it down, but…"

Kirito says, "It would take too long." Kirito asks, "What about the lake?"

Leafa says, "Normally, that's not an option unless you want to be lunch. However, your friend and Lady Michiru are Undines and they can take those kinds of things on."

Usagi asks, a bit nervously, "Really?"

Leafa says, "However, since your friend is a new Undine, Lady Michiru is the only one that we can really count on."

Usagi says, with a droll tone, "Thanks a lot."

Haruka says, "And the real problem is that they could snipe at us while we struggle against them even with Michiru-chan's help especially since they have a high level mage. That's really high earth magic spell."

Makoto says, "And that means we can only fight."

Usagi says, nervously, "I was afraid that you were going to say that." Usagi, Leafa, Haruka, and Kirito draw their swords.

Kirito says, "Don't take this the wrong way, but can you leave the fighting to me? I need the rest of you to stay back."

Leafa asks, surprised, "Huh?"

Kirito says, "You are going with a sword, Leafa, but I need you and Usagi to remain back as backup. In fact, I need you, Haruka, and Makoto to attack with spells to keep the mages busy while Michiru focuses on healing. That way, I can fight with all of my strength."

Makoto says, "No way!"

Haruka says, "I see." When everyone looks at Haruka, she says, "That huge sword that you weld. It is hard to weld it in a confined space and even worse when you have allies close by. If we stay out of the way, he doesn't have to worry about a backlash of hitting us while attacking them at the same time."

Makoto says, with a nod of understanding, "Smart thinking."

Usagi says, "Let's try it Kirito's way for now."

Michiru says, with a nod, "Okay, Usagi." Michiru asks Leafa, "Is that okay with you?"

Leafa says, nodding her head, "Sure." Kirito steps forward while the others step back as they look ahead to see a group of 24 opponents with six of them being red armored warriors with large shields and maces while the other 18 are wearing robes and welding wands of mages. Usagi and the others can see that they are in for a hard battle.

And that's the chapter, everyone! You must be thinking in this chapter that Serena is 'way out of base', but you have to remember: She had through two years of a deadly 'death game' without her beloved boyfriend and her very best friends in which she had to see a lot of people die and in this story, she is related and once beloved the man that created this 'death game'. So, you can expect someone like her to experience some 'trauma' and in the anime, Kirito/Kazuto shows this kind of thing during the whole 'Death Gun arc' like the nightmares of the three Laughing Coffin members that he had to kill to save his and others' lives. Sorry for the spoiler, but I am trying to give this story a 'realistic feel' to it. Anyway, tell me what you think and later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	12. Illusions, Swords, and Grand Quests

It is another day and another chapter, folks! You must be wondering what the other Sailor Scouts' and Darien's ALO avatars look like, right? Well, don't worry, you will be seeing them soon enough, everyone. You must be wondering on what's next, huh? Well, that's going to stay a secret for quite a while, but I do have plans to create stories based on that Hollow Fragment game, however, you are going to have to wait and see, folks!

**I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!**** Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by ****ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

**Warning: This story is rated M for M-rated violence, blood, possible gore, death, M-rated suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, M-rated bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

**Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

**Sailor Moon Online**

**Chapter 12: Illusions, Swords, and Grand Quests**

_**January 21, 2025, Alfheim Online, Legrue**_

Within the underground neutral city of Legrue, there are various players inside, but we focus on two of them.

One of them looks to be a teenage girl has pink hair in Rini's classic hairstyle, violet eyes, elf-like ears, milky white with a hint of violet skin, and she is wearing an outfit that's similar to Lisbeth's outfit from SAO expect that all of the parts that are red are pink in color and where it was white, it is silver. The armored plates on her outfit are violet in color, she has violet fingerless gloves, and she has violet colored combat boots on her feet with duel daggers strapped to her back.

The other player looks to be a teenage girl of 16 years of age with short violet hair in Hotaru's hairstyle, violet eyes, elf-like ears, milky white with a hint of violet skin, and she is wearing an outfit similar to Asuna's Knights of the Blood outfit expect that anywhere that it was white, it is violet on this player's outfit, she has no stockings on, and she is wearing violet knee-high high-heeled boots with three inch stiletto heels. And strapped to her back is a scythe weapon similar to Sailor Saturn's Silent Glaive.

As the two of them move by, they notice plenty of players look at the violet haired player and the pink haired player says, in Rini's voice, "Wow, Hotaru… I mean Tomoe-chan, you must be famous."

The violet haired player responds, in Hotaru's voice, "I have been playing the game as long as the others and we have become very good, Chibi-Usa-chan."

The pink haired player, none other than Rini in her ALO avatar of Chibi-Usa, says, "Back in Crystal Tokyo, I've become very good at the version of ALO there and I've become pretty well known."

The violet haired player, none other than Hotaru in her ALO avatar of Tomoe, responds, "Well, I would suspect so since Imps usually prefer violet, not pink."

Chibi-Usa says, with a giggle, "I did cause a bit of a stir." Just then they hear a loud 'boom' and Chibi-Usa asks, "What was that?"

Tomoe says, "It sounded like an explosion and it is near the gates."

Chibi-Usa says, "They can't fight here. It is neutral territory and a safe zone for all players."

Tomoe says, "It doesn't mean that they can't fight just outside of the city, Chibi-Usa." Soon after, Tomoe and Chibi-Usa head off in which just outside of the gates of the city, Usagi, Leafa, Michiru, Haruka, Makoto, and Kirito are together in which they are preparing to fight a group of Salamanders which consists half-a-dozen heavy armored shield and mace welders while there are 18 more wearing the robes and welding the magic rods/wands of mages.

As the shield users rush forward, Kirito does the same and Usagi thinks, _"Good luck and be careful Kirito."_ When Kirito gets close to the shield users, he strikes, but the shield users slam their shields onto the bridge and create a wall of shields in which they easily withstood Kirito's powerful attack.

Leafa says, "They withstood his attack!"

Haruka says, "I get what's going on here!"

Michiru says, "I'll get ready to heal."

Makoto says, "Leafa, we need to prepare attack spells and fast!"

Leafa says, with a nod, "Right." Soon after, some of the Salamander mages heal the minor damage to the shield users while others unleash a wave of fireballs at Kirito in which Leafa, Haruka, and Makoto unleash two powerful wind spells and a lightning spell that manages to destroy most of the fireballs, but enough get through to hit Kirito and cause significant damage. Leafa says, shocked, "Kirito!"

Michiru says, "I have this." Michiru then uses a healing spell to restore Kirito's health back to normal and he attacks again, but it is the same result with Kirito only somewhat denting the health of the shield users, some of the mages healing them completely and instantly, and the others unleashing their attacks in which Makoto, Leafa, and Haruka manage to count, but enough get through to cause Kirito significant damage which Michiru manages to heal.

Haruka says, "I knew it. They know about this guy's powerful physical attacks and they have designed a tactic against him."

Usagi asks, "They have?"

Michiru says, "Yes. This type of formation is used against boss monsters with powerful physical damage. The shield users aren't to attack. They are to act as a wall and a sponge to absorb his attack damage while some of the mages heal them and quickly restore their strength in which the other hit them with long range magic attacks."

Makoto says, "It is an attrition type battle in which it is either his health or their mana runs out."

Usagi says, shocked, "Oh no!" Usagi then says, "Then we need to take out the mages!"

Haruka says, "Just what I was thinking. Makoto! Leafa! Hit the mages hard!"

Makoto says, with a nod, "You got it, Haruka!" Makoto, Leafa, and Haruka then unleash a powerful magical assault against the mages, but they only took some minor damage.

Haruka says, with a serious tone, "Damn it! Those robes are magic resistant! They knew that we would be here!"

Usagi asks, shocked, "Are you sure?"

Michiru says, "It looks like it, Usagi. Since we have been here since the start of ALO, you know that we must have high magic skills and they somehow knew that we were here so they outfit themselves with 'magical armor' that resists magical attacks, most likely our type of attacks of water, wind, and lightning."

Usagi says, drolly, "Just great."

As the mages heal themselves, Makoto says, "This is an attrition type battle and the numbers aren't our own side in which skills don't mean crap."

Leafa says, with a sigh, "Yeah, there is nothing that we can do. Once you are in the system, all you can do is to wait around until the lethal numbers game to play out." However, the words of 'lethal' and 'game' strike a chord in Usagi as memories of SAO, still fresh in her mind especially with the current situation, flow into her mind.

Makoto says, with a sneer, "I hate this kind of battle!"

Leafa, unable to stand Kirito getting attack with nothing to go, says, "Kirito, that's enough! It is just a few more hours of time to get back together from Swilvane and we can rebuy the items that we lose! Let's just give up while we can!"

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"Give up? Accept death?"_ Soon after, images of Diavel, Kobatz, and all those that died and suffered in SAO including Lizbeth with the loss of her comrades before she met Usagi and Kirito, when the Moonlit Black Cats guild was destroyed, came into her mind and it caused her left hand to tighten into a fist. Usagi then shouts out, in a strong tone that's unlike her, "No!"

When everyone, minus Kirito, looks at Usagi and Makoto asks, surprised, "Usagi?"

Usagi says, her eyes blazing with determination that wasn't like her before SAO, "Just give up? Accept fate given by a system? Just roll over and die or let your comrades die? I can't accept that! I won't accept that!"

Kirito shouts out, "I agree!" When everyone looks at Kirito, there is a powerful fire in his eyes as those same memories dominate his mind and he says, "As long as I am alive, I won't stand to see a party member killed, especially a friend. It is the one thing… THAT I REFUSE TO ALLOW EVER!" The others, minus Usagi, are shocked by this and Kirito tells Usagi, "Usagi, want to try the old 'up and over'?!"

Usagi responds, with a nod, "You got it, Kirito!"

Kirito replies, "Give me the signal!" Kirito then gives a scream of fury that scares ally and enemy alike as he charges into the attack.

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland' starts)

Usagi tells Makoto, Leafa, and Haruka, with a very serious tone that's not like her usual self, "Leafa! Makoto! Haruka! When I tell you, too, hit the mages with the strongest attack spells that you have! Don't let them get off their spells!" The three named people look at Usagi with surprise and Usagi yells at them, pleadingly, "Please just do it!"

The three of them become nervous and Makoto responds, nervously, "Okay."

Leafa thinks in her mind, stunned, _"What has gotten into them?!"_ As Leafa looks to see Kirito force his way in-between two shields, shocking the shield bearers of the group, she thinks, _"This is a game. This 'death' isn't real and everyone who plays knows it. But they, Kirito and Usagi, are trying to overcome the mathematical odds in order to survive in order to survive in a world that isn't even real!"_

Yui flies over to Michiru and she says, "Please, you need to be ready to shield daddy and Auntie Usagi just in case they get off magic attacks."

Michiru says, with a nod, "Okay."

When Usagi sees the mages of the group start their spells, she yells out, "Now!" Quickly, Leafa, Makoto, and Haruka unleash their attacks fast enough and while it doesn't seriously damage the Salamander mages, it disrupts them long enough to force them to start their spells all over again in which some of them have to heal the mages that got hit.

Yui yells out, "Now! This is your chance!" Usagi, at incredibly fast speeds, zips over towards Kirito and draws her swords in a cross draw in which she welds her blades like she and Kirito did with Kirito's Duel Welding Skill of SAO in which Usagi used her Mimic Skill to replicate.

When she gets close enough, Usagi shouts out, with a serious tone, "Kirito, now!" Kirito then leaps back, spins around on his heels, and lays sword like a board across his hands in which Usagi steps onto the sword and Kirito gives a mighty roar as he flings Usagi into the air in which she goes over the shield wall in an arc towards the mages causing everyone else to be shocked.

Leafa yells out, shocked, "No way!"

Makoto says, stunned, "Took the words right out of my mouth girlfriend!" However, several of the enemy mages prepare to unleash a magical counterattack.

Yui yells to Michiru, "Do it now!" Michiru then casts a protection spell just in time in which when the fireballs slam into Usagi, they barely do any damage to her in which she winches, but she continues on and prepares to strike. However, as she looks at the enemy mages, she hesitates for a moment since they were players and not monsters, but she then 'sees' the enemy mages as enemy monsters of SAO and Usagi continues her attack and cleaves one of the Salamander mages in half causing him to turn into 'Remain Lights' signifying his 'death'. Before the shocked mages can do anything, Usagi impales another with her two swords and he turns into 'Remain Lights' as well.

Another mage screams out, "Oh, crap!" However, three more Salamander mages fall to Usagi's blades in quick session and then zips over to the shield welders in which she grabs one by the back of his collar and impales him with her sword causing him to yelp as his health drops to zero in which he turns to 'Remain Lights'.

The others are stunned, especially Michiru, Makoto, and Haruka, and Makoto thinks in her mind, stunned, _"Whoa, girlfriend. What has gotten into you?"_

When Haruka sees Usagi's eyes, she thinks, _"I can see it in her eyes. It is the need to survive, the need to protect… and most of all, the need to win!"_

Yui yells out, "Daddy, this is our chance! Do it now!" Kirito then chants out a spell.

Michiru says, "That's illusion magic!"

Haruka says, "What is he thinking? That spell turns him into a random monster and most of the time, it is weak mob. It has no use in battle!" However, a twister of smoke envelops and out of the smoke emerges a monster that looks a lot like The Gleameyes, the boss monster of Floor 74 expect there is no tail in the form of a cobra, it has no sword, and the eyes aren't glowing blue, but red.

Makoto says, nervously, "That's not a weak mob." The 'Gleameyes' like monster gives a mighty roar and everyone looks at it in which Usagi's eyes widen as she remembers that monster all too well from SAO.

Usagi and Leafa ask in unison, "Kirito?" Soon after, the 'Gleameyes' charges and easily impales one of the shield welders causing him to turn into 'Remain Light' in which the shield welders start to break up in panic.

The leader of the mages, a chubby Salamander with red, spiky hair, shouts out, "Idiots! Stay in formation! It's not real! He can't hurt us if you stick the plan and stay in formation! Focus on…!" However, the others in the group weren't sure and the Gleameyes-like monster that Kirito causes more panic as he bites and 'eats' one of the remaining shield welders while cutting through the rest with its clawed hands. The mage leader, looking in a panic, shouts out, nervously, "Hit him with an explosion spell!"

However, before they can start, Usagi roars out, "I don't think so!" Before they could even start, Usagi charges in and cuts down two more of the mages in which the transformed Kirito leaps in and cuts down two more mages with a swipe of his tail in which Usagi quickly leaps out of the way.

The leader of the mages then shouts out, in complete panic, "Retreat! Retreat!" However, the transformed 'monster Kirito' doesn't let them and one after another, the mages end up as 'End Lights' until only two of them are left including the leader, who tries to escape by leaping into the water, but he is impaled in the chest while Usagi throws one of her swords at him causing him to turn into an 'Remain Light' while Kirito picks up the last mage and prepared to crush his head.

The others then snap out of their stupor and Leafa shouts out, running over, "Kirito, wait! Don't kill him! We need him alive!" Leafa's words seem to reach the monster and he, like a piece of dirt, drops him to the ground in which he lands on his butt with a 'thud'.

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland' ends)

Yui asks, "Isn't my daddy amazing?"

Makoto says, nervously, "That's one way of putting, Yui."

The others run over to the Salamander mage in which he says, "Ow, my head." He then looks to see Leafa and Haruka pointing their swords at him.

Haruka says, with a stern tone, "Okay, pal, it is time to talk."

Leafa adds in, with a stern tone, "Who sent you asses after us?"

The Salamander mage is nervous, but he manages to say, defiantly, "Never! Kill me if you want."

Makoto says, cracking her virtual knuckles, "You got it, jerk."

But before the others can do anything, Kirito's voice booms, "Oh, wow! That was cool!" Everyone looks to see smoke dispelling and Kirito is back to his 'regular self' in which he comes over and he says, with a smile, "That was an awesome battle! Your plan wasn't shabby either. If I was alone, I wouldn't last a minute against you dorks."

Leafa yells out, annoyed, "What are you telling him that for?"

Usagi says, with a sigh, "Leave it to Kirito to complement his opponent."

Kirito says, with a smile, "Let me handle this." Kirito then shows a prompt like the one when a player wins a monster fight with gains of money and items to the Salamander mage and he says, "Let's make a deal. This is all of the Yrd and items that I won after beating your asses. All you have to do is answer my questions and they can be yours."

The Salamander mage then looks around to see if any Salamander 'Remain Lights' are around and when he sees none, he asks, in a whisper, "Seriously?"

Kirito responds, with a smirk, "Totally." Kirito and the Salamander trade devious smirks and giggles and the others look at them disgusted.

Leafa says, with a snort, "Men…"

Yui says, nodding her head, "It is like we aren't even here."

Soon after, the Salamander mage then says, explaining, "This evening, we got a text from Gtacs, the leader of the mage squad which your Undine friend just impaled." Usagi gives a surprised look and the mage says, "Anyway, he sent me a text saying to get into the game and when I got here, he said that he needed a unit of two dozen of us against a group of half-a-dozen players. I thought that it was way overkill, but then I heard that three of them are three of the 'Great Nymphs', Michiru, Haruka, and Makoto, in which then it made sense since a small squad against three of them would be a massacre of the assault team. And to make more sense, he said that two of them, a Sylph girl and especially a strange Spriggan, took out Kagemaru's squad."

Kirito asks, "Kagemaru?"

The Salamander mage responds, "He is the leader of the lancer squad and he is known Sylph hunter, but he got his ass kicked and had to retreat. That must have been you, right?"

Kirito and Leafa share a look and Leafa asks, "Why is Gtacs so interested in getting rid of us?"

Makoto says, "Most likely, they wanted the glory of taking out three of the 'Great Nymphs'. Because we are such elite players, we have targets on our backs and there are plenty of players that want to become well-known by taking at least one of us out at least once."

The Salamander mage says, "I really don't think so. The order came from the top. It was said that you would be a major threat to 'the plan'."

Haruka asks, "The plan?"

The mage replies, "Hey. I'm just a grunt. They don't tell me lower level grunts anything. However, when I logged in today, I saw a massive swarm of Salamanders flying up to the north."

Leafa says, "No way. They must be attempting to clear the World Tree."

Haruka says, "I don't think so, Leafa."

The mage responds, with a nod, "Lady Haruka is right. Someone figured that in order to complete that, we need Ancient level class weapons for the whole army and we can't afford that stuff. That's everything I know. I promise."

Michiru says, "I know that he is telling the truth."

Makoto says, "Based on what we know about the organization of the Salamanders, I doubt that he has any more useful information. Let him go."

The mage asks, "You weren't lying about your part of the deal?"

Kirito says, "Nope. I'm a man of my word partner." The others groan as Kirito uses a trade prompt to send said money and items to the Salamander mage and he happily starts to skip off.

Usagi asks, nervously, "Aren't those your comrade's items?"

The Salamander says, "You don't get it. They show off this rare stuff all the damn time and in my face too. I'm not going to wear it. I'm just going to sell off and buy myself a nice house or something. Later."

Haruka says, with a smirk, "Basic payback. But then again, I don't blame the guy."

Makoto says, with a nod, "Yep. Players do that all the time even to their own comrades."

Michiru says, with a smile, "It seems he came out of this happy."

Just then a female voice shouts out, "Hey, Meatball Head!" Everyone then looks to see Tomoe and Chibi-Usa running towards them.

Usagi thinks in her mind, looking at Chibi-Usa, _"That's Rini's ALO avatar! She… She looks like Liz!"_ An image of Lisbeth from SAO appears over Chibi-Usa in Usagi's mind as the two of them goes over to them.

Haruka tells Tomoe, "Hey, kiddo."

Tomoe says, with a smile, "Nice to see you, Haruka-papa."

Michiru says, "Good to see you too sweetie."

Leafa says, "Oh, wow! You are Tomoe!"

Makoto tells Tomoe, "Tomoe, this is our friend, Leafa. She is one of the Five Great Sylphs like Haruka and I."

Tomoe says, with a bow, "Nice to meet you."

Leafa's eyes widen when she sees Chibi-Usa and she asks, "Who are you?"

Chibi-Usa responds, a bit nervously, "I'm Chibi-Usa."

Leafa says, looking at Usagi and Chibi-Usa, "Chibi-Usa? Does that stand for 'Chibi Usagi'? You look two look a lot alike."

Usagi and Chibi-Usa yell out in unison, in annoyed tones, "No way that I look like her!"

Leafa yelps and Usagi says, nervously, "She is my real life cousin."

Tomoe says, "She plays as an Imp like me and we are friends here and in real life."

Leafa says, with a nod, "Okay. But usually imps have an affinity for violet, not pink."

Tomoe says, with a smile, "Pink is more of Chibi-Usa's style."

Chibi-Usa asks, "What happened here? We heard an explosion and we came to the gate to find an earth magic barrier in front of it. We were preparing to knock it down when it vanished."

Michiru says, "Quite a tale, Chibi-Usa-chan. Let's talk about it inside where it is safe." The others then decide to head into the city where the others, minus Kirito and Usagi, talk about the battle.

When they are done, Tomoe asks, amazed, "Really?"

Leafa asks Kirito, "About that? Kirito, was that you that was the monster or was it an illusion?"

Kirito responds, "I really don't know."

Makoto asks, "Huh? What do you mean that you don't remember?"

Usagi says, nervously, "Sometimes, when we get into a really big stressful fight, Kirito snaps and he doesn't remember a thing that he did."

The others, minus Kirito, are shocked and Leafa says, nervously, "Whoa, scary."

Makoto says, with a nod, "You said it, Leafa."

Usagi says, rubbing her head nervously, "Actually… I don't remember anything from the time that Leafa talked about giving up until the battle was over."

There are plenty of anime face faults and Chibi-Usa shouts out, flabbergasted, "You have got to be kidding me!"

Usagi responds, nervously while rubbing her head, "Actually, no. It kind of happens to me too."

Makoto thinks in her mind, nervously, _"Okay, super scary."_

Yui tells Usagi, "Well, you and daddy were incredible Auntie Usagi."

Chibi-Usa asks, "Wait! Auntie Usagi?!"

Michiru says, "We'll explain in a minute, sweetie."

Yui says, "Daddy helped you fly over those shield warriors and you cut through those mage guys left and right."

Usagi asks, curiously, "I did?"

Kirito says, with a nod, "Yeah, you did. I do remember some of this battle and I remember we used our old 'up and over' trick that we did when we were partnered as a team, Usagi. I also used that spell that Yui suggested and I remember that I got big. It was cool."

Usagi says, nervously, "I don't think so. I think that I remember that part, Kirito."

Kirito says, "Well, I thought that it was awesome to be the monster for once, Usagi. Then I remember cutting and grabbing people with my hands."

Yui asks, "And you were chomping on them too. Remember that?"

Kirito says, with a smirk, "Oh, yeah. I really felt like a monster. All eating people and anything were pretty cool."

Leafa asks, nervously, "So, what did they taste like?"

Kirito responds, "Just like grilled meat just before it gets burned. All crispy…"

Leafa says, nervously, "Okay, good! Sorry I asked!" But before anyone could say or do anything, Kirito takes one of Leafa's hands and bites down in which a loud 'smack' is then heard throughout the city. Within the city itself, we find our group, now joined by Tomoe and Chibi-Usa with Kirito rubbing the cheek that Leafa smacked. Leafa then states, with a smile, "Wow! So, this is Legrue?"

Kirito says, "Ow. That hurt."

Yui says, "Well, it is your own fault daddy. You shouldn't be biting people."

Leafa says, annoyed, "I'll say."

Usagi says, shaking her head, "Seriously, Kirito? I thought that you knew better than that."

Kirito says, "Why is everyone ganging up on me? I was trying to break the tension with a stupid joke."

Haruka says, drolly, "Really stupid joke, pal."

Makoto says, with a nod, "Yep."

Leafa says, with a deadly glare, "Bite me again and I'll cut you in half."

Kirito says, with a winch, "Yes, ma'am."

Leafa then goes over to check the wares at a stand while Usagi tells Kirito, "You asked for it, Kirito."

Kirito then tells Leafa, "I just remembered. Just before we got attacked, you got a message from your friend."

Leafa says, "Oh, yeah! I forgot!" Leafa brings up her party menu and check her friend list in which she says, seeing Recon's name greyed out, "Recon's not online. He must be sleeping."

Kirito asks, "So, why not log out and give him a call?" Leafa didn't like bringing ALO into the real world with her, but something in Recon's message got to her.

Leafa says, "Yeah, I better check up with him. I'll be gone for a second."

Makoto says, with a smile, "No problem."

Leafa tells Yui and Usagi, "By the way, Yui, can you and Usagi keep an eye on my avatar for me?"

Yui asks, curiously, "Us?"

Leafa says, "Yeah, I need to make sure that your daddy doesn't mess around with it."

Yui says, with a nod, "Copy that, ma'am."

Kirito says, drolly, "Give me a break." Usagi and the others can't help to smirk and/or giggle at his 'displeasure' while Leafa sits down on a bench and she uses her player menu to log out causing her avatar to slump forward.

With Leafa temporary logged out, Makoto asks Usagi, "So, you really don't remember what happened during that fight?"

Usagi responds, nervously, "I already told you no, Mako-chan."

Haruka responds, "Survival reflex."

Everyone looks at Haruka and Tomoe asks, "Survival reflex, Haruka-papa?"

Haruka responds, with a nod, "Yeah. Remember, SAO wasn't any ordinary game. You die there, you are really dead. This meant that her survival instincts were really 'super homed' and all living beings, from animals to humanoids, have them. It is also known as 'fight or flight reflex' where your mind is telling you that you have to fight the danger or get away from it. When Leafa talked about lethal and game, she must have remembered her time in SAO and something in our princess' mind snapped and her 'SAO survival instincts' kicked in." Haruka says, pointing to Kirito, "It must be the same for this guy too."

Usagi rubs her head nervously and Kirito says, nervously, "I guess so."

Michiru says, "It must have been the same with the fight against Jadeite too."

Haruka says, "Probably, Michiru-chan."

Chibi-Usa says, a bit nervously, "Okay, Meatball Head, you are starting to actually scare me and worry me."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "Sorry, Chibi-Usa."

Haruka tells Usagi, "And that's why you are going to 'talk' with us when this mission is over, Usagi, got it?"

Usagi responds, a bit nervously, "Yes, ma'am." On the meanwhile, Kirito gets some kind of strange food on a stick and sits down, but as he prepares to eat it, Leafa leaps to her feet to show that she is back in her ALO avatar body.

Kirito says, nearly dropping his food, "Whoa!"

Leafa tells Haruka and Makoto, "Haruka! Makoto! We need to go now!"

Makoto asks, "What's wrong?"

Leafa says, "We've been betrayed! Sigurd has allied himself with the Salamanders and he gave the Salamanders the location where the alliance treaty between us, Sylphs, and the Cait Sith are going to be made! The huge force mentioned by that mage is going to attack Lady Sakuya and Lady Rue at the alliance treaty meeting!"

There are gasps and Haruka says, with a sneer and slamming her fists, "I knew it! I knew that he was a rat!"

Makoto says, "Gut him later, Haruka. We need to get to Butterfly Valley now!"

Usagi asks, confused, "What's going on?"

Kirito says, "They can explain on the way. It's going to take longer since we aren't allowed to fly."

Haruka says, "Let's go." Leafa gives a surprised look and the group takes off as Leafa explains about what happened when she talked to Recon in the real world.

When they were done talking, as they continued running, Usagi says, "That's the important thing that you told me about."

Haruka says, "That's right, Usagi."

Makoto says, "Mina-chan is going to be there since she is the right hand girl of Alicia Rue, the leader of the Cait Sith, but even someone as strong as her can't take on a whole army! She is going to need help and fast!"

Usagi asks, "Why? Is it for the ability to claim the money and occupy the land for ten days charging whatever they want to the players in those territories?"

Haruka says, "Partially, Usagi-chan. The Salamanders are the strongest single fairy race in ALO, but the balance of power could change if the Sylphs and Cait Sith join together. Not only do they have a better chance of conquering the World Tree, but they could invade Salamander territory and do what they did to the first Sylph leader in which they could kill the leader of the Salamanders and strip them of the money that they have gained and weaken their position of power in ALO. That's what they are afraid of."

Makoto says, "Be disrupting the alliance meeting and killing the Cait Sith leader, they could get rid of any chance for an alliance and make things worse if the Cait Sith learn that their leader was killed because of a traitorous Sylph, it could start a war between the Sylph and Cait Sith."

Usagi says, nervously, "Okay, that's bad."

Chibi-Usa asks, "What was your first clue, Meatball Head?"

Leafa says, "Kirito, this is a Sylph problem. You, Lady Michiru, Usagi, Lady Tomoe, and Chibi-Usa don't need to get involved. I mean, even with five of the nine 'Great Nymphs', I'm not sure that we can win. And then we would have to start back in respective territories. Actually, this could work out for you, Kirito."

Usagi asks, "What do you mean Leafa?"

Leafa says, "You and Kirito need to get up to the World Tree fast, right? You might be better off working with the Salamanders."

There are gasps and Makoto asks, shocked, "Whoa! Girl, what are you saying?"

Leafa says, solemnly, "If they can pull this one off, they can make their attempt at the World Tree and since you are Spriggan, they could hire you as a mercenary. So, if you wanted to kill me, you could. I wouldn't hold it against you."

After a few moments of silence, Kirito says, plainly, "It is just a game in the end. Anything goes, right? If you want to kill, kill. If you want to steal, steal. A lot of people think like that and I used to be one of them. But that's not true. There are things that you have to protect because it is a virtual world."

Usagi says, with a plain tone, "Kirito is right. And you can't exactly separate the person from the player. If you give into your impulses here, they will rule you in the real world. The person and the player are one and the same and if one changes, so does the other. You are our friend, Leafa."

Kirito says, with a nod, "That's right. And there is no way that I'm going to attack a friend for my own benefit."

Leafa says, amazed, "Kirito… Usagi…"

Makoto thinks in her mind, with a smile, _"That's our princess!"_

Leafa says, with a weak smile, "Thank you."

Kirito says, nervously, "Oops. That was a bit over the top, huh?"

Leafa says, with a smile, "No, it was cool."

Kirito says, "Oh, crap. We are wasting time standing here. Yui, lead the way."

Yui says, "Okay, daddy!"

Kirito says, taking Leafa's hand, "Here! Take my hand!"

Usagi asks, nervously, "Kirito, you aren't going to…?"

Kirito responds, with a smile and a nod of his head, "Yep!"

Usagi says, nervously, "Oh, man! Mako-chan, grab onto my back!"

Makoto asks, surprised, "Huh?"

Usagi says, "Just please do it! Hurry!" Makoto grabs one of Usagi's shoulders while Haruka grabs one of Michiru's hands in which Michiru notices the smirk on her face with Chibi-Usa grabbing one of Tomoe's hands.

Chibi-Usa says, with a sigh, "Hold on, Tomoe-chan."

Tomoe says, with a sigh, "Okay, Chibi-usa-chan." Kirito then zooms off with Leafa screaming to hold onto his hand with Usagi, Chibi-Usa, and Haruka zipping off after him in which along the way, a group of ogres appear, but they manage to zip by them without much trouble.

Kirito says, seeing a light up ahead, "There is the exit!" Leafa and Makoto screams as all of them zip out of the exit, leap high into the sky off a cliff, and Kirito, Usagi, Makoto, Haruka, Michiru, Tomoe, Chibi-Usa, and finally, Leafa deploy their fairy wings in which they fly through the air in which Leafa looks back to see the ogres tried to follow them with some of them falling down the cliff.

Leafa looks at Kirito and she says, in an irritated tone with the same kind of expression, "Are you trying to kill me?!"

Kirito says, with a smile, "No. I was just trying to save a little time, Leafa."

Leafa says, annoyed, "You and your shortcuts."

Usagi tells Makoto, "Sorry about that, Mako-chan."

Makoto asks, with a sigh, "Warn me next time?" Soon after, everyone looks to see what looks like a massive grey structure with some semblance to a tree trunk in which it reached into the skies with the branches and leaves extending out like constellations in which they are miles away and it still looked massive.

Usagi asks, with an amazed look on her face, "Is that it?"

Michiru says, nodding her head, "The World Tree, Usagi."

Usagi says, awe-struck, "Incredible."

Chibi-Usa asks, "Don't we have a meeting to get to?"

Kirito says, with a nod, "She's right. We need to hurry."

Haruka says, "The place is Butterfly Valley. We know the way."

Tomoe asks, "How much time do we have?"

Leafa says, "Twenty minutes."

Kirito says, "Then we aren't moving fast enough." All of them then speed up and fly faster.

_**January 21, 2025, Alfheim Online, Butterfly Valley**_

Over the skies near the World Tree in a place known as Butterfly Valley, Usagi, Kirito, Michiru, Haruka, Makoto, Tomoe, Chibi-Usa, and Leafa are flying through the air to reach the meeting of the Sylph and Cait Sith leadership in order to warn them of the Salamander assault force.

Kirito says, "I wish that we could move faster."

Leafa says, "I know. Even if we manage to warn them, it doesn't mean that we can get the leaders out in time. We just may die with them."

Makoto says, "Geez, girl, you sound like we aren't here."

Haruka says, "While we are among the most powerful players in ALO, Mako-chan, it doesn't mean that we can defeat a whole army."

Yui says, "I've got player signals! Sixty-eight in total! It must be the Salamander attack squad!"

Usagi asks, stunned, "Sixty-eight?"

Makoto says, "Oh, man! That is a whole army!"

Tomoe says, "It is going to be tough even for us. I wish that we had Mizuno with us."

Michiru says, "Agreed."

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"Same here, Michiru."_ When they see a break in the clouds, the group then sees the massive Salamander attack force below them.

Chibi-Usa says, amazed, "There is so many of them!"

Yui says, pointing to a nearby plateau, "There are fourteen more players on the plateau. They must be the delegations of the Sylph and Cait Sith. The two groups of players will make contact in fifty seconds."

Haruka says, "Crap! We aren't going to make it!"

Leafa says, solemnly, "It looks like we didn't make it after all. Thanks for trying, Kirito. You and Usagi head for the World Tree. I'll try to save Sakuya with Makoto and Haruka."

Makoto says, "Hey, girl! You sound like we are finished!"

Haruka says, "We still have the element of surprise on our side. If we attack them from behind, we could send their formation into confusion and allow them to escape, fight back, or both."

Kirito says, "Your friend is right and running away isn't my style. Usagi, you and Leafa come with me. Have your friends do exactly as Haruka says, but wait for a signal."

Tomoe asks, "Signal?"

Kirito says, grabbing Usagi's hand, "You'll know it when you hear it!" Usagi yelps as Kirito zips off with her and Leafa follows as quickly as possible while the others look at each other and quickly move into position. On the ground, we can see the Cait Sith and Sylph groups gasp as they see the legion of Salamanders above them. With the Cait Sith, there is none other than Mina Aino in her ALO avatar.

Mina's ALO avatar, known as Minako, has long flowing dark blond hair similar to her classic hairstyle with white bow on the top center portion of the rear of her scalp, she has large white cat-like ears coming out of her scalp and no human or elf-like ears, she has yellow cat-like eyes, deep, full, and lovely ruby red lips, and a large white tail coming out of her tailbone area. She is wearing an yellow armored bikini-like top, silver armored shoulder pads and elbow pads, white fingerless fighting gloves, a short skirt that covers only up to the top of her navel and down to one-quarter of her thighs, revealing quite a bit of mid-drift, and black high-heeled open-toed sandals. In her hands, there is a pair of cat-like metal claws and flying by her side, there is a small silver version of the Feathered Dragon from SAO with jade colored eyes.

Minako tells the small silver Dragon, "Easy, Rena." The leader of the group prepares to lift his hand to prepare to attack, but they start to hear what sounds like a young lady screaming and everyone starts to look around before there is a loud 'boom' in front of the Sylph and Cait Sith causing a lot of dirt and smoke to come into the air surprising all sides in this confrontation. They hear the sound of coughing in which the smoke and dust clear to reveal the forms of Kirito and Usagi in-between the Sylphs and Cait Sith. Minako thinks in her mind, _"A Spriggan? Wait a minute! That Undine girl! Could that be…?!"_

Usagi yells at Kirito, annoyed, "Warn me next time!" Usagi then looks up, sees the Salamanders, and she says, nervously, "Oh, boy."

Kirito yells out, with a strong tone, "Salamanders, you will stand down!"

Everyone is surprised by this and Leafa shouts out, "Sakuya!" Leafa then come down in front of one Sylph female and one Cait Sith female in particular.

The Sylph female is one with an excessively tall figure, with glossy, dark green hair so dark that it is nearly black hanging down her back, white skin, almond eyes, a high nose bridge, and thin lips. Her attire consists of Japanese style clothing including a leaf green kimono with a katana that hangs from her obi. Her feet clad in high crimson clogs peek out from beneath the hem of her kimono.

The Cait Sith female is a short, has dark blond hair tied in multiple small pigtails at the rear of her scalp, dark skin, brown cat-like ears, yellow eyes, a brown cat-like tail, and a slim figure. She is wearing a bell on her neck, a tiny tiara with the golden crescent moon that's sideways on her forehead, brown one-piece swimsuit-like outfit/dress, a cape on the left arm with a red stripe through it near the front, white stockings, and brown boots with similar cat-like claws attached to her outfit.

The Sylph female asks Leafa, "Leafa, what are you doing here?"

Leafa says, "It's too complicated to get into now, Sakuya, but our fate is in their hands."

The Sylph female, the leader of the Sylph people, Sakuya, responds, "You have got to be kidding me."

Kirito yells out, "I want to speak to your commander!"

Usagi asks, in a whisper, "Kirito, what are you doing?"

Kirito whispers in reply, "Please, Usagi, just follow along."

Usagi responds, nervously, "Okay." One of the Salamanders, a male one that's a tall and well-built one with bristling flame-like, purplish-red hair that framed a face reminiscent of a dark-skinned bird of prey with blood red and golden armor covering his well-built frame and a large sword with a dark violet and silver blade strapped to his back, floats forward and Kirito flies up to face him with Usagi following behind.

The Salamander, obviously the leader, responds, "What the heck is a Spriggan like you doing here? I'm going to kill you anyway, but since you are brave enough to face me, I'll hear you out."

Usagi thinks in her mind, drolly, _"He sounds like a real charmer."_

Kirito says, "My name is Kirito. I'm an ambassador with the Undine-Spriggan Alliance. To prove my point, I have brought me Lady Usagi, the ambassador of the Undines and she is a very good friend with Lady Mizuno, leader of the Undines. I take it that you remember her."

The Salamanders gasp and one of them says, nervously, "Lady Mizuno? She is one of the 'Great Nymphs'! She belonged to a group of six Undines, but she managed to slaughter dozens of us in one battle!"

The Salamander leader shouts out to the Salamander attack force, annoyed, "Quiet down!"

Kirito says, with a smile, "I see that you remember her. Lady Usagi is a good friend of hers."

The Salamander looks at Usagi, causing her to be nervous, and he says, "The Undines and Spriggans are allies and you are supposed to be the ambassadors? Having ambassadors with no escort?"

Kirito says, with a smirk, "I have trained with Lady Setsuna and the former leader of the Spriggans before he stepped down. His name is Mamoru."

There are more gasps and another Salamander soldier says, nervously, "Lady Setsuna and the elite knight of the Spriggans? No way!"

Kirito retorts, "Want to bet? And to further my point, I think that you should look out behind you!"

The Salamander leader gives a confused look and he asks, confused, "What?" Then there are screams heard and everyone looks to see seven of their number turn into 'Remain Lights' before Michiru, Haruka, Tomoe, Chibi-Usa, and Michiru leap into the fight and each take out one of the Salamander forces.

One of the surviving Salamanders scream out, fearfully, "Four more of the 'Great Nymphs' are here!"

Kirito yells out to them, "Please hold it!"

The group stops and Makoto asks, surprised, "Huh?"

Kirito tells the Salamander leader, "I think that I have proven my point. If Usagi wasn't good friends with Lady Mizuno, why would some of the other 'Great Nymphs' are here? And the others are on the way too!" There are more gasps and Kirito says, with a serious tone, "That's right! The last of the 'Great Nymphs' are on their way as well as Mamoru himself! The Spriggans and Undine are just here to negotiate a trade treaty, but lately, your actions have been causing us all trouble! If you disrupt this, we will bring all of our races' fury down on you! Remember! Any minute the other 'Great Nymphs' will arrive along with the former leader of my people, who you know all too well, and let me let you in on a fact: Usagi and I are just as powerful they are!"

There are gasps and another Salamander shouts out, nervously, "Just as powerful as the 'Great Nymphs'?!" Soon enough, the other Salamanders start to become fearful in which they are saying that dealing with five of the 'Great Nymphs' is bad enough, but to deal with all of them and three more just as powerful as they are is suicide!

Just then a female voice shouts out, "I say bullshit!" Just then everyone looks to see a female Salamander with a gorgeous female figure covered in a blood red and black armor with long flowing flaming red hair and dark green eyes.

Makoto says, "Oh, crap! You're Flare!"

The female Salamander says, with a smirk, "Nice to see that you remember me, Makoto."

Usagi asks, "You know her?"

Tomoe says, "Yes, Usagi-chan! Be careful! She is one of the strongest of the Salamanders, male or female! She is only rivaled by two people: General Eugene, the younger brother of the leader of the Salamanders, and Hino-chan, one of us!"

The female Salamander shouts out, annoyed, "Don't mention that wench's name in front of me, Tomoe!"

Haruka says, with a smirk, "You are just sore that you lost to her fair and square, Flare."

The female Salamander, Flare, says, looking at Usagi and Kirito, "A Spriggan with crappy equipment and a Meatball Headed Undine just as powerful as the Great Nymphs? Ha! I find that hard to believe! Okay, you two, being friends with them? I don't find that hard to believe since Tomoe and Michiru are with you. Just as powerful? That's a bluff!"

Kirito asks, "Want to find out?"

Usagi winches at this and Flare says, taking out a rapier with a golden hilt and flame designed blade, "I would in fact. How about some two on two? It will be the girl against me and you against…General Eugene, who is right here before you and my rival along with Hino-teme for the title of the strongest Salamander."

The Salamander commander, revealed to be General Eugene, says, drawing his sword, "I actually like that idea, Flare. In fact, Spriggan, if you survive for thirty seconds, I will believe that you and the girl are who you say that you are."

Kirito responds, drawing his sword, "That's real nice of you."

Flare asks Usagi, "What about you? Or are you too scared?"

Usagi says, drawing her two swords, "Like I have a choice."

Flare asks, with a smirk, "What kind of trick is that? Duel welding? No one has been able to do that. The complexity of using two swords at once is impossible."

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"That's what you think."_ Usagi flies away from Kirito while keeping a close eye on Flare while the others watch intently.

Sakuya says, "This isn't good. Take a look at that Salamander's sword." When Leafa does so, Sakuya says, "That's the Demon Sword Gram. You need a two handed sword skill of nine hundred and fifty to weld it."

Leafa yells out, shocked, "Nine hundred and fifty?!"

Minako says, "That's right. And there is only one player that welds this legendary weapon of ALO. It is General Eugene, the younger brother of the leader of the Salamanders. They are also brothers in real life too. But while Eugene's brother is the brains of the Salamanders, he is the brawn. He is one of the strongest players in the game and rivals even us!"

Leafa asks, stunned, "Rivals even the Great Nymphs?"

Minako says, with a nod, "Yeah, but that female Salamander is just as powerful. Her name is Flare and she lost to Hino-chan just once in which she never forgot it. She trained herself hard and she is just as strong as us and General Eugene."

Leafa says, drolly, "Just great." The two sets of duelers stay in mid-air and then General Eugene shines sunlight into Kirito's eyes in which he attacks in which when Kirito tries to block the sword, the sword goes through his sword and strikes him sending him flying into a rocky crevice nearby!

Usagi says, shocked, "Kirito!"

Flare yells out, "Pay attention, Undine!" Usagi whips around to see Flare attack her with her rapier, but Usagi blocks it with one of her sword, however, flames come from the sword and slam into her causing a strong explosion.

The others are shocked and Makoto yells out, "Usagi-chan!"

Usagi flies out of the smoke, slightly burned, and she asks, "What was that?"

Flare says, with a grin, "That's my sword: Dragon's Breath. When an opponent clashes with it, it unleashes a flame attack and I can also use flame magic without using incantations!" Flare then unleashes a series of fireballs at Usagi in which she yelps as she dodges while the Cait Sith with Sakuya, the leader of the Cait Sith, Alicia Rue, explains about the Gram's bonus power in which it has the ability to go through a sword or shield when an opponent tries to block it. Kirito comes back and clashes with Eugene.

Eugene says, with a smirk, "Can't believe that you aren't dead."

Kirito yells out, "What the fuck attack was that?" Kirito then counterattacks with a fury of slashes, but Eugene blocks them and every time that Kirito attempts to block, Eugene's sword goes through his own to strike him. Kirito says, with a growl, "Damn, he's good." Kirito tells Eugene, "Hey, big red, I think that your thirty second is up."

Eugene says, "I've changed my mind. I'm not going to stop until I kill you and now, you are going to have to survive until I do!"

Kirito says, "Bastard! I already figured that, but I won't go down so easily and I can't wait to see the tears in your eyes when you lose!" The two of them continue to clash in which while both of them are equal, the superior quality of Eugene's sword gives him. On the meanwhile, Usagi dodges some of the fireball attacks while using her two swords to deflect and negate most of them.

Flare says, "Not bad, girl! However, you are going to have to survive until I kill you!"

Flare charges at Usagi and she yelps out, "Why me?" At one point, Kirito uses illusion magic to create a massive smoke screen and she thinks in her mind, with a grin, _"Way to go, Kirito!"_

Eugene roars out, "A few seconds, that's all you bought!" Eugene blows the smoke away with a swing of his blade, but Usagi and Kirito have seemly vanished!

Flare asks, "Hey, where did she go?"

Alicia asks, "Where did they go?"

One of the Cait Sith asks, "Do you think that they ran away?"

Leafa yells out, annoyed, "Of course they didn't!"

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland' starts)

Minako's ear perk up, she looks up, and she shouts out, "Above!" Everyone then looks as the best they can in which they manage to see Kirito, using the sun as cover, to dive down on Eugene in which he flies up to face him.

Just then Flare hears one of the Salamanders shout out, "Lady Flare, behind!" Flare spins around to see Usagi nearly on top of her coming from below in which Flare backflips and she attacks with her sword in which Usagi counters with her sword causing her to get hit with flames, but Usagi then uses her other sword, perfectly, to knock Flare's sword out of her hands.

Flare yells out, "Shit!" Flare draws another sword and tries to attack Usagi, but she does a forward flip to get behind her and when Flare spins around, Usagi unleashes a series of blows with both of her swords, perfectly, causing massive damage. At the same time, Kirito uses Leafa's katana and his large sword to defend against Eugene's sword since it can only phase through one sword/shield at a time and using his duel welding skills, does the exact same thing to Eugene that Usagi is doing to Flare until Eugene creates a flame shield and blasts Kirito off him for a moment.

Eugene shouts out, charging at Kirito, "Die!" Eugene swipes at Kirito with his sword, but after he dodges the attack, Kirito impales Eugene with both blades, bringing his health into the red zone. Eugene tries one final desperate attack, but Kirito knocks his sword away and cuts him in half causing him to explode in a mass of flames to signal his death. At this same moment, Flare tries to counterattack, but Usagi knocks the sword out of her hands and after doing a perfect two sword version of **Horizontal Slash **one handed sword skill, Flare is cut into pieces in which she explodes into flames to signify her 'demise'.

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland' ends)

For a moment, everyone is shocked that two of the most powerful players in the game have just been defeated by what most of them think are two 'unknowns' and then Sakuya yells out, "Excellent!"

Alicia Rue shouts out, "That was the greatest battle ever!"

The Sylph and Cait Sith cheer for the victory of Kirito and Usagi and Sakuya shouts out, "Nicely done, both of you!"

The Salamanders are also stunned and amazed too and Chibi-Usa says, "They seem to be impressed too."

Haruka says, with a smile, "That's because they have seen a high level battle that far beyond even the dueling tournaments here in ALO." Leafa is smiling when she sees even the Salamanders are standing down in respect to the victories and admiring the incredible battle that they had witness despite two of their elite being defeated in the process. On the meanwhile, Kirito puts away his sword, gets Eugene's 'Remain Light' and goes over to Leafa and the others while Usagi gets Flare's 'Remain Light'.

Usagi asks, "Michiru, could you revive her?"

There are surprised looks and Makoto asks, "Are you serious?"

Usagi says, with a nod, "Yes. I think that we can settle this peacefully now."

Chibi-Usa says, nervously, "I don't know."

Tomoe says, with a smile, "I think that we can Chibi-Usa-chan." Tomoe then uses a revival spell to restore Flare back to normal while Sakuya does the same with General Eugene in which everyone descends to the ground.

Flare says, stretching her virtual body, "Ouch! Man, girl, you hit hard! Okay, now, I'm believer!"

Eugene says, "I agree, Flare. Both of you are excellent fighters. Your duel-welding skills and their mastery are beyond compare. Well done."

Kirito says, "The two of you were pretty good yourselves."

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"No kidding, Kirito."_

Eugene says, "I never thought that Undines had a player like her and the Spriggan a player like you. This world is bigger than I thought."

Kirito asks, "So, are we cool? Will you withdraw?"

There is an eerie silence for a moment and just then a male Salamander with spiky red hair, "General Eugene, may I have a word with you and Lady Flare?"

Eugene asks, "Kagemune, what is it?"

Leafa recognizes him and the Salamander, Kagemune, responds, "You may find this interesting: Remember my party that was wiped out yesterday?" Kagemune says, motioning to Kirito, "This was the Spriggan that wiped everyone out and the Undine girl that fought Lady Flare with them along with Lady Michiru herself. That Undine blocked one of my team's attacks with her bare hands."

Flare says, with a whistle, "That's something."

Eugene says, with a nod, "Interesting. Then I have to believe you. Just for the record. The last thing that we want is to go to war with the Spriggans and Undines. We'll withdraw for now, but I look forward to my rematch with you."

Kirito says, with a smirk, "Same here."

After Kirito and Eugene bump fists, a female voice shouts out, with a serious tone, "Good choice, Eugene!" There are gasps and everyone looks up to see Darien, Trista, and Raye, in their ALO avatars, lands in front of everyone.

Darien's ALO avatar, Mamoru, is a tall Spriggan warrior with well-combined black hair, dark eyes, elf-like ears, and he is dressed in a black version of his outfit as Prince Endymon with a powerful looking sword to match.

Trista's ALO avatar, Setsuna, is a tall female Spriggan with long flowing black hair that reaches to her kneecaps behind her back tied in her classic hairstyle with a bun, violet eyes, deep, plump, and gorgeous dark pink lips, elf-like ears, and she is wearing an outfit similar to her Sailor Scout outfit expect instead of a bow with a heart jewel, she has black chest armor, black armored shoulder pads and kneepads, she has black armored kneepads, and she has a dark green staff with a dark ruby red orb on top.

Raye's ALO avatar, Hino, is a female Salamander with flowing fiery red hair in her real life hairstyle, pink-red eyes, deep, full, and lovely shimmering ruby red lips, and she is wearing tight fitting samurai style armor to show her lovely feminine body's curves and lines while making it not look obscene. She has a bow attached to her back with a special magical quiver that constantly gives her new arrows.

Flare says, with a glare, "Hino!"

Eugene tells Flare, "Enough, Flare!"

Flare responds, with a huff, "Fine." Flare tells Hino, "But one day, Hino."

Hino says, with a smirk, "See if you can keep up."

Usagi thinks in her mind, with hearts in her eyes, _"That's Darien's ALO avatar. Oh, man! He is a hunk in any reality!"_

Makoto tells Usagi, "Hello, Usagi?" Makoto snaps her fingers and Usagi snaps out of her stupor.

Usagi asks, "What?"

Chibi-Usa tells Usagi, in a whisper, "You were ogling Darien's ALO avatar."

Usagi says, nervously, "Oh, yeah."

After the Salamander attack force leaves, Kirito says, "I guess that there are some Salamanders are cool."

Leafa asks, "You are crazy, you know that?"

Kirito says, "Yeah, I get that a lot."

Sakuya clears her throat and she asks, "Can anyone explain what's going on?"

Haruka responds, "Sigurd betrayed us, Sakuya."

Sakuya asks, surprised, "What?"

Makoto tells Leafa, "Leafa, can you explain about what Recon told you?"

Leafa says, with a nod, "Right." Leafa then explain about Recon told her about seeing Sigurd meet with a group of Salamanders in the sewers using invisibility cloaks to cloak themselves from most players through Recon managed to sneak up on the meeting and an invisibility spell to cloak himself to watch the meeting in which the Salamanders had Pass Medallions on them, giving them the ability to enter Sylph territory without getting molested by the NPC guardians.

When she is done, Sakuya says, "I see. I could tell that there was something off about Sigurd. He seemed so irritated."

Haruka says, "More like pissed off Sakuya."

Leafa asks, curiously, "Irritated? Sigurd was irritated about what, Sakuya?"

Sakuya responds, "My guess: The state of things. He couldn't stand that we had fallen behind the Salamanders. Power is everything to man like Sigurd. Not just his character stats, but also as a player in general. He craved power."

Usagi says, "Yeah, I got that vibe."

Leafa asks, "But why would he turn spy for the Salamanders?"

Sakuya replies, "My guess that it is the due to the five point zero update that's going to happen. I heard a rumor that they are going to include a reincarnation system."

Makoto asks, "Wait! You mean…?"

Sakuya says, "I'm sure that Mortimer put the idea in his head: Give me the head of your leader and I'll reincarnate you as a salamander. However, based on what I learned, the processes required a lot of Yrd. And there is no way to tell that Mortimer, savvy as he is, would keep that promise anyway."

Leafa asks, "What will you do, Sakuya?"

Sakuya asks Alicia, "Rue, have you raised your Dark magic skill yet?" Alicia nods her head and she asks, "Open a Moonlight Mirror to Sigurd?"

Alicia responds, "Okay, but it won't last long since it is still day time here."

Sakuya responds, "Don't worry, this won't take long." Alicia chants the spell and then there is a dome of darkness that surrounds all of them in which a moonbeam appears and forms a mirror in front of Sakuya in which a picture bloomed in the mirror. The picture shows the meeting room in Sakuya's mansion where official business is made and there was a large jade-green table and sitting on the chair of the leader of the Sylphs, Sakuya's chair currently, is none other than Sigurd with a glass of wine in his hands with his eyes closed.

Makoto says, with a sneer, "That jerk!"

Haruka says, "Don't worry. He will get his, Mako-chan."

Sakuya then says, into the mirror, "Sigurd." The image of Sigurd jumps in surprise and he looks at Sakuya showing that he can see her as she can see him.

Sigurd asks, surprised, "Sakuya?"

Sakuya responds, "Nice to see you, too. Unfortunately for you, I am still alive."

Sigurd says, "How? I mean, how did the treaty meeting go?"

Sakuya replies, "Very well. We were just about to sign the treaty. However, we had an unexpected guest."

Sigurd asks, "A guest?"

Sakuya responds, "Yes, his name was General Eugene. He sends his regards." Sigurd then looks in the direction of Leafa and sees her, Kirito, Usagi, Makoto, Haruka, and Michiru along with Minako, Mamoru, Setsuna, and Hino.

Sigurd says, with a sneer, "I see now. Those worthless lizards have completely failed." Sigurd then says, with a confident smirk, "What now, Sakuya? It's your move. Are you going to fine? Or do you want to take away my command? If you do, remember without me running your military, your rule won't last too long."

Sakuya says, "Actually, I'm going to grant your request that you made to the Salamanders. Since you can't stand being a Sylph, you can go."

Sigurd asks, stunned, "What?" Sakuya then creates her special menu screens, given only to the rulers of each fairy race in the game, and a prompt appears by Sigurd to say that he is being exiled from Sylph territory and he yells out, "Wait! You are banishing me?!"

Sakuya says, "I'm letting you live your life as a renegade. Maybe there you can find something to occupy your vital time."

Sigurd yells out, "I'll petition the GM! This is an abuse of power!"

Sakuya responds, "Do as you wish, Sigurd."

Sigurd shouts out, "You bitch…!" However, he vanishes from the mirror to show that he has been banished from Sylph lands and sent to one of the neutral towns other than Alne.

Makoto says, "Goodbye and good riddance." With that, Alicia ends the spell and everything returns to normal.

Sakuya tells Leafa, "Thank you, Leafa. You have no idea how grateful to have you around."

Leafa says, "Actually, I didn't do anything. It was all Kirito and Usagi."

Sakuya says, "You're right. Whoever you two are, you have my thanks."

Alicia tells Kirito, "Hey, handsome. You know that thing that you and that Undine girl being ambassadors for the Spriggan and Undines. It isn't true is it?" Plenty of the others get nervous while Hino, Setsuna, and Mamoru get confused looks.

Usagi thinks in her mind, nervously, _"Seriously busted."_

Kirito says, with a smirk, "Yeah, it was a big fat lie! A con! A piece of negotiation!"

There are plenty of surprised looks and Sakuya says, shaking her head in disbelief, "Oh, god. You must be insane if you can come up with something like that so fast."

Kirito says, "Yeah, but it worked didn't it? When I'm dealt a bad hand, I always raise the pot."

Usagi says, "And raise the amount of troubles that go with it, Kirito."

Kirito glares at Usagi and Alicia tells Kirito, going over to him, "For a big fat liar, you are pretty strong. You are like the MVP of Spriggans. Are you like their secret weapon or something?"

Kirito says, "Of course not. I'm just your friendly neighborhood mercenary with a very good friend. I wasn't lying when I said Usagi was good friends with those guys."

Minako says, with a smile, "We are best friends IRL."

Sakuya says, "I see. It must mean that she is really friends with Lady Mizuno and you used it to your advantage to make a convincing lie."

Usagi says, "That's Kirito, Lady Sakuya."

Alicia then laughs and she presses his left arm to her in which she says, seductively, "I like the strong and wandering type. Have you thought of becoming a mercenary for the Cait Sith? You get three meals a day with an afternoon nap."

Usagi and Leafa say in unison, surprised, "Huh?"

Minako says, with a snicker, "That's Alicia-chan. She is such a 'feline'."

Sakuya goes over and she says, "Now, Alicia-chan, he helped the Sylph first. I believe we should negotiate first." Sakuya presses his right arm to her body and she asks, in a seductive voice, "Now, Kirito, I know a good pub in Swilvane. My treat."

Usagi and Leafa start to show signs of irritation in their expression at the actions of Sakuya and Alicia and Leafa says, showing that same irritation in her voice, "Hold on! Wait!"

Alicia says, with a pout, "Sakuya-chan, no fair! You are totally seducing him with those things!"

Sakuya responds, sternly, "What do you think that you are doing? If you were any closer to him, he would be wearing you." Kirito's face becomes red with embarrassment, but he doesn't seem to mind much.

Usagi yells out, irritated, "That's enough! Lady Sakuya! Lady Rue! This is… This is totally inappropriate!"

Sakuya and Alicia look at him and Alicia asks, "And what are you? His girlfriend?"

Usagi responds, "No!" Usagi says, pointing to Mamoru, "He is my boyfriend!"

There are gasps and Sakuya asks, surprised, "You are Sir Mamoru's girlfriend?"

Usagi gives a nervous look and she responds, with a nervous tone, "Well…IRL."

Alicia says, with a smile, "No wonder he doesn't take a shine to any female players." Alicia asks, "So, what's the problem? Are you like his big sister?"

Usagi responds, sternly, "And what if I am?" Usagi thinks in her mind, _"What the heck am I saying?"_

Alicia says, with a smirk, "Now, I think that Kirito is a big boy and he can take care of himself. I don't think that he needs 'big sister' to watch out for him especially a big sister with a hairstyle like that. You know that your buns look like a pair of meatballs?"

Usagi yells out, angrily, "Why you…?!" However, Makoto, Minako, and Hino hold Usagi back as she is ranting and raving.

Minako says, nervously, "Sorry about that, my lady. Usagi is overprotective of all of her friends."

Hino yells out, annoyed, "Cool it, Meatball Head!"

Kirito says, with a kind smile, "I appreciate the offers, but Usagi and I are going with her friends and Leafa promised to help me to the World Tree."

Sakuya asks, "Really? Oh, well. So, what do you plan to do in Alne? Sightseeing?"

Leafa says, "Well, I planned to leave Sylph territory for a while."

Makoto says, "She needed to stretch her wings and not to mention that Sigurd was getting her pissed off, Sakuya. You can't blame her for wanting to stretch her wings after feeling confined by that creep."

Sakuya says, giving a nod of understanding, "Yes, I understand."

Leafa says, "However, I would like to return to Swilvane at some point."

Sakuya says, "You are welcome at any time, Leafa. And also bring Kirito here as well."

Alicia says, "By the way, visit my territory! We'll throw you a party!"

Sakuya asks, "Also, why are you and Haruka doing here? If seven of the eight 'Great Nymphs' are assembling together with the elite former leader of the Spriggans, it must be something."

Hino responds, "I had called them, Lady Sakuya. There is something important that we have to do. I hope that you understand that we can't go into details."

Sakuya says, with a nod, "Of course, Lady Hino. Even though you are a Salamander, you are respected by the other races for standing up to your own people and its leader against their aggressive ways."

Hino says, with a shrug, "He was just a jerk and he really pissed me off especially I kicked his ass before he became leader of the Salamanders."

Sakuya says, "Anything, thank you for coming. Leafa… Kirito… Usagi…and the rest of you. If you hadn't come, the Salamanders would have become more powerful."

Kirito says, "Oh no. It was nothing."

Leafa asks, "Actually, wasn't the point of this meeting to attempt the World Tree?"

Sakuya responds, "Actually, yes. That's the point of our goal."

Leafa says, "We would like to join in the attempt. We are in a hurry though."

Sakuya says, "We would love to have you along. But I'm curious why you are in a hurry."

Kirito says, "She isn't. Usagi and I are. We need to get to the top of the tree to find someone."

Sakuya asks, curiously, "Someone at the top of the tree? Oberon, the fairy king?"

Usagi says, "No, Lady Sakuya."

Kirito says, "It is someone that we can't reach in real life…"

Usagi says, interrupting, "At least at the moment, but we can find this person in here."

Alicia says, "Well, getting ready for the World Tree will take some time to set up and it will take more than a few days even with pooling our resources together."

Kirito says, "I see. Well, I just want to get to the base of the tree first. Usagi and I can figure out the rest later on." Kirito then brings out his player menu and creates a bag in which he says, "This might help you with your party's raid." Kirito hands Alicia the bag and she nearly drops in which she gasps to see what's inside.

Alicia yells out, "Sakuya, look at this!"

When Sakuya looks inside of the bag, she yells out, "One hundred thousand pieces of Mithril Yrd?" Sakuya asks, stunned, "You don't want it? You could build a castle on prime land with that kind of money?"

Hino asks, in a whisper, "How in the heck did he get that kind of money?"

Michiru whispers, "I believe that we explained it before."

Kirito tells Sakuya and Alicia, "Don't worry, I won't need it."

Alicia says, "You are so awesome! We just got enough to get the new gear that we need!"

Sakuya says, "Thank you. When we are ready, we will message you."

Kirito says, "Yeah, you got it." Soon after, the Sylph and Cait Sith diplomatic parties, minus Minako from the Cait Sith, take off back to their territories to prepare for their attack on the World Tree. Leafa goes over to put her head on his shoulder with a smile on her lips.

However, Yui says, annoyed, "Oh, brother! I thought that I told you no more flirting daddy!"

Yui emerges from Kirito's pocket and floats to face her 'father' in which Kirito says, nervously, "I wasn't flirting with anyone really!"

Tomoe asks, "Is that…?"

Haruka says, "Yep. Kirito-san's 'daughter'."

Minako says, with a giggle, "She is a cutie!"

Yui says, "When those girls got close to you, your heartbeat increased."

Kirito responds, "I'm a guy. That's what happens when girls get close."

Yui says, with a pout, "Seriously, daddy."

Usagi says, with a smirk, "She isn't convinced, Kirito. Guess that she got your deductive skills, huh?"

Kirito responds, annoyed tone in his voice, "Very funny, _Auntie_ Usagi."

Hino asks, "Auntie Usagi?"

Chibi-Usa thinks in her mind, _"Okay, when did I get an AI cousin?"_

Leafa asks, "What about me? I'm a girl. Isn't that a problem?"

Yui says, "No, you seem pretty safe to me."

Leafa asks, "What do you mean 'safe'?"

Kirito responds, "I think what she means that most of the time, you don't seem that 'girlish'."

Leafa says, looking about to draw her sword, "Say that again! I dare you!"

Kirito says, nervously, "I meant that you are easy to get along with in a good way."

Makoto slaps her forehead and she asks, "Seriously, Kirito?"

Michiru tells Haruka, "With you, it might be a compliment."

Haruka says, with a blush, "I can be… feminine." Michiru giggles at Haruka's embarrassment and Kirito takes off into the skies.

Kirito says, "Anyway, we have a ways to go to Alne. We need to hurry since it is getting dark."

Leafa says, "All right, I'm coming." Soon enough, Leafa and the others join them in the skies and they head off towards Alne and the World Tree.

Minako tells Hino, "By the way, Usagi beat the crap out of Flare."

Hino yells out, stunned, "What? Meatball Head beat Flare?"

Usagi asks, annoyed, "What's so surprising about that?"

Hino responds, "I don't know because maybe you are a ditz when it comes to fight."

Usagi yells out, annoyed and glaring at Hino, "Hey, Pyro, I'm very good when it comes to 'gaming combat'."

Chibi-Usa says, "Believe it or not, Hino-chan, Usagi really did beat that Flare player."

Usagi says, with a proud smile, "Told you!"

Chibi-Usa says, "I couldn't believe it myself. And I couldn't believe that she went berserk on those Salamanders that attacked her, Michiru, Haruka, Makoto, Leafa, and Kirito near Legrue."

Usagi and Makoto get nervous looks while Setsuna, Mamoru, and Hino get curious looks and Hino asks, "Berserk?"

Usagi responds, nervously, "What she meant that I really kicked their butts, Pyro! It is what she meant!"

Hino says, in a voice that says 'I don't believe you', "Usagi…"

Usagi thinks in her mind, nervously, _"Thanks a lot, Chibi-Usa."_ Soon after, the group continues onto Alne to continue their 'Grand Quest' to save Asuna and the other SAO and to stop what they believe is Sugou's mad plans.

_**January 22, 2025, Alfheim Online, the World Tree**_

Inside of Asuna's prison, when she finds that she is alone, she goes over to the control pad and she punches in the code.

Asuna thinks in her mind, _"Usagi… Kirito-kun… I won't give up."_ After the bars are open, she leaps out and starts to run the large branch towards the inside of the tree determined to find a way to escape or at least signal for help not knowing that help was already on the way.

And that's the chapter, everyone! I think that you can get an idea what everyone's ALO 'fairy forms' look now right. Other than Ami/Mizuno, everyone is assembled together with Kirito and Leafa and the climax of the Fairy Dance arc is coming up! Please read and review and no flames! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	13. Assault and Revelation

Now that most of the Sailor Scouts and Darien have joined up with Leafa, Kirito, and Yui, the grand climax of the Fairy Dance Arc has grown closer, but don't think that once this story is done, it is over for the fanfiction story series. Remember, Sword Art Online includes many more arcs including 'Sword Art Online II' anime series and there are also the AU Sword Art Online game stories. And, minor spoiler alert, there might be a version of this story based on Hollow Fragment and the upcoming sequel, Lost Song.

**I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!**** Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by ****ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

**Warning: This story is rated M to due M-rated violence, blood, possible gore, death, M-rated suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, M-rated bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

**Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

**Sailor Moon Online**

**Chapter 13: Assault and Revelation**

_**January 22, 2025, Alfheim Online, **__**Jotunheimr**_

Within a dark and fridge world, we find Kirito, Leafa, Usagi, Minako, Makoto, Hino, Tomoe, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Mamoru, and Chibi-Usa on the side of a long cliff while looking at an immense realm with Minako, Makoto, Hino, and Chibi-Usa shivering.

Chibi-Usa says, "Cold!"

Hino tells Usagi, annoyed, "I told you that village was a little too obvious, Meatball Head!"

Usagi responds, "Excuse me if I never seen a monster that can mimic a village, Pyro."

Kirito says, "We were all fooled, Usagi. But what I don't get is why we weren't killed instead of finding a way to… to this place."

Tomoe asks, "Where are we?"

Minako says, "Wherever we are, Tomoe-chan, it is so cold!"

Makoto asks Haruka, "Why aren't you cold?"

Haruka says, "You can ignore the cold if you are disciplined."

Kirito says, "I agree, Haruka-san."

Hino says, "Lucky you. I'm freezing my butt off."

Michiru says, "It is probably because you are a Salamander, a fire fairy."

Mamoru says, with a nod, "You are probably most sensitive to the cold than other than fairy races."

Michiru says, "Since Usagi and I are Undines, we are more resistant to the cold."

Usagi asks, surprised, "Really?"

Chibi-Usa says, "Lucky you, Meatball Head. I'm freezing my butt off!"

Makoto asks, "What is this place?"

Kirito asks Yui, who comes out of his pocket, "Yui-chan, can you find anything?"

Yui responds, with a nod, "Yes, daddy. Based on my knowledge, this is place known as Jotunheimr and it seems to be similar to a dungeon."

Leafa says, "Ah! It means that we are under the surface of Alfheim!"

Yui says, "That's right. This place is under the surface of Alfheim and somehow, the worm monster was some kind of special entrance into this world."

Usagi asks, "Is there any way to get out of this world without having to go through a monster's stomach?"

Yui says, with a nod, "There are. There are entrances to this place at dungeons located north, south, west, and east of Alne city, there is a spiral staircase that leads directly to the city itself."

Haruka says, "That's good, but there is a problem."

Mamoru says, "Since this place is like a dungeon, it means that we can't fly since flying isn't allowed in dungeons in ALO."

Makoto says, "That means that we are going to have to walk and find another way to reach an exit to get back upstairs." Just then they hear loud booming sounds from nearby and Makoto asks, "What's that?"

Minako says, looking in one direction, "Over there!" When Minako points at what she is looking at, everyone looks to see what looks like a multiple eyed dark brown skinned and four armed giant monster beating down on another monster that look like cross between a jellyfish and elephant with the multiple armed humanoid monster beating down on the white animal-like giant.

Makoto asks, shocked, "They are huge! What are those things?"

Setsuna says, "They are what are known as Evil God monsters through the name might not what it implies."

Minako asks, "Hold up? Both of them are NPC monsters, so, why are they fighting each other?"

Haruka asks, "Don't you mean on HOW they are fighting each other, Minako-chan?"

Kirito says, "NPC monsters shouldn't be allowed to fight each other." As they continue to watch, the humanoid giant is still beating up on the animal-like giant hard.

Leafa says, "I think that we should help that white one."

Hino asks, surprised, "Huh?"

Leafa says, "It's just not fair. The humanoid one is just a big bully and the white one doesn't have a chance to defend itself. Kirito, we need to help it."

Kirito asks Leafa, "Seriously?"

Leafa says, pleadingly, "Kirito, it can't defend itself!"

Usagi says, "Well, the four armed freak is being a bully."

Hino asks, annoyed, "Seriously, Usagi?"

Usagi says, a bit nervously, "Well, it is." Usagi tells Kirito, "Something tells me that we should help it, Kirito."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Okay, I don't want to make Leafa sad and I trust your judgment, Usagi."

Usagi says, "If the rest of you want to stay behind, I understand."

Chibi-Usa says, "No way, Meatball Head! Besides, I think that it is kind of cute too!"

Tomoe asks, curiously, "Really, Chibi-Usa-chan?" Chibi-Usa gives a blush of embarrassment and soon enough, the others agree to come along in which they head down and quickly get the attention of the humanoid giant which turns towards them.

Mamoru shouts out, "Everyone, run!" Soon enough, the group runs off with the massive humanoid giant at their heels.

Yui says, pointing in one direction, "That way everyone! Hurry!" The group runs across a frozen lake and the weight of the massive humanoid giant crashes through the ice layer and sinks under the water in which the animal-like giant leaps into the water in which, shortly afterwards, there is a bright flash of what looks like lightning.

Minako breathes a sigh of relief and she says, "That was close."

Hino tells Usagi, annoyed, "You and your desire to help out anyone in trouble."

Michiru says, "Don't be that way, Hino. It is the way that Usagi is." Just then the animal-like giant comes out of the way that swims over to them causing some of them to be nervous.

Yui says, "I don't think he wants to hurt us."

Mamoru says, "The cursor on him isn't turning red."

Haruka says, "That means that he isn't aggressive."

Makoto asks, "So, what does he want?" Just then the animal-like creature then extends his elephant-like trunk out to them.

Usagi says, "Call me crazy, but I think that it wants us to get onto its back."

Leafa says, with a nod, "Okay." Leafa then climbs up the trunk and onto the back of the creature in which Usagi and then Chibi-Usa follows. Kirito goes onto the back of the creature with Mamoru following after and then two more climb onto the back, but when an eighth person, Hino, tries to climb up, a massage prompt appears in front of her.

Usagi asks, "What's wrong?"

Hino says, "You have got to be kidding me! It says that it can only hold one party of players at a time!"

Leafa says, "That means that he can only hold seven players at a time."

One of the other two of the group that joined Kirito, Leafa, Mamoru, Usagi, and Chibi-Usa, Minako, says, with a smile and reassuring tone in her voice, "It's okay! Mako-chan and I will join with the others and find our own way out."

The other of the two, Makoto, asks, surprised, "Huh?" Soon after, Minako and Makoto went off the animal-like giant and rejoined the other Sailor Scouts.

Usagi asks, curiously, "Are you sure?"

Minako says, with a smile, "Don't worry about us. We'll be with you shortly."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Okay."

Leafa tells the giant, "Let's go!" Soon after, the animal-like giant swims off into the distance.

Makoto asks Minako, "Now, what?"

Minako says, pointing in one direction, "That." Everyone then looks to see another animal-like giant being beaten up by a four armed humanoid giant.

Michiru says, with a smile, "Lucky us, Mina-chan."

Hino says, with a sigh, "Here we go again." On the meanwhile, Mamoru, Chibi-Usa, Usagi, Leafa, and Kirito are riding on the back of one of them until it stops at the edge of a void.

Chibi-Usa says, "We stopped."

Mamoru says, "It looks like we got to go from here on our own."

Usagi says, with a nod, "It seems so." Soon after, the five of them get off the animal-like giant only to find a group of player consisting of five Undines coming towards them.

The leader of the group says, "Get out of the way."

Leafa asks, "What?"

The leader of the Undine group says, "You heard me! That creature is ours!"

Chibi-Usa shouts out, "We helped him first! Get your own ride!"

The leader responds, "What? We aren't here to ride it. We are here to kill it."

There are gasps and Usagi says, "Hey! This big guy didn't do anything to deserve getting attacked! It was just picked on by a four armed creep! Leave him alone!"

The leader of the Undine party shouts out, "Get out of our way, bitch!" The leader of the Undines then pushes Usagi into the ground in which Mamoru and Kirito glare at him and when he looks at them, he is cut beheaded and cut in half by both Kirito and Mamoru in which he turns into a 'Remain Light' instantly.

Mamoru says, with a deadly glare, "No one pushes my princess around."

The other Undines are shocked and another one says, "Bastard!" However, when they prepare to attack, Chibi-Usa strikes another one in the head and chest with her daggers causing another Undine to turn into a 'Remain Light' in which Leafa cuts another one in half with her katana dispelling another Undine in which the final two are shocked, but leap back and attempt a spell, however, Kirito is on them and they are cleaved in half instantly leaving only five 'Remain Lights' where the Undine party once was.

Mamoru asks Usagi, "Are you okay?"

Usagi responds, getting to her feet and dusting herself off, "I'm okay, Mamoru-kun. What a bunch of jerks." Just then Usagi senses something, draws her swords, and throws them in which they impale two more Undine, who was trying to get off attack spells, but they, too, turn into Remain Lights.

Kirito says, "I was just about to get them."

Chibi-Usa says, "Wow, Usagi. You are good."

Usagi says, nervously, "Habit, I guess." Usagi thinks in her mind, with a solemn sigh, _"Old 'SAO survival habits', that is."_ Usagi then goes over, gets her swords, and just then animal-like giant gives out a roar and everyone looks to see it sprout fairy-like wings and make a motion to say 'Please get on back'.

Chibi-Usa says, awe-struck, "It grew wings!"

Usagi asks, "Why didn't it do that before?"

Mamoru asks, "Could it be a quest?"

Kirito says, "Maybe." Soon after, the five of them get back on the creature and it takes off into the air in which it flies all over the realm and circling at what looks like a crystal-blue upside down pyramid that's suspended on a ceiling by some huge tree roots.

Usagi asks, "What is that place?"

Chibi-Usa retorts, "You are asking me?"

Usagi then sees something at the bottom of the pyramid and she asks, "What's that?" When the others look at what Usagi is looking at, they see that at the bottom of the inverted pyramid, there is a room with see-through windows in which they see a large golden sword inserted into a pedestal.

Mamoru asks, "A sword?"

Leafa says, amazed, "Oh, wow! That's… That's Excalibur!"

Usagi asks, surprised, "Excalibur?"

Leafa says, with a nod, "That's right. It is a legendary weapon like the sword that General Eugene uses and in fact, it is the only weapon that Gram can't pass through and it is the strongest sword in the game!"

Chibi-Usa says, amazed, "Oh, wow!"

Kirito says, awe-struck, "Excalibur." As Kirito can't help to look at the sword in awe, Usagi waves her hands in front of his eyes.

Usagi tells Kirito, "Um, Kirito, don't we have a tree to climb?"

Kirito shakes his head, comes out of his stupor, and he says, "Right."

Leafa says, "Even with the five of us being so strong, I think that it might take a full party to get it."

Mamoru says, "And we have other concerns at the moment."

Leafa asks, "The World Tree, Mamoru-sama?"

Mamoru says, with a nod, "Yes. And please call me 'Mamoru'. It feels kind of weird with that kind of stuff."

Usagi says, wrapping her arms around Mamoru's right arm, "That's my Mamoru-kun. Always so wonderful humble."

Mamoru says, with a sigh and blush, "Geez, Usagi-chan." Chibi-Usa giggles at this and Leafa also can't help to giggle at this while Kirito smiles and shakes his head in which he can't help to sigh in which he wants his beloved around his arms once more. Soon after, the giant animal creature takes them to the area of the spiral staircase that leads to Alne in which they give the creature the name of Tonkii before sending their new friend off in which the others arrive on another creature that looks exactly like Tonkii and all of them head off up to Alne.

_**January 22, 2025, Alfheim Online, Alne**_

It is nighttime in Alfheim where we find ourselves at the base of the World Tree where the central and neutral city of Alne is and at the gates of Alne, we find Kirito, Leafa, Mamoru, and our Sailor Scouts in their ALO avatar forms. Leafa, Kirito, and Usagi look at the city, awe-struck, as they see it light up brightly by so many lights.

Leafa says, amazed, "Oh, wow."

Kirito says, awe-struck, It's amazing."

Usagi says, with a nod, "I'll say, Kirito."

Leafa says, "It is. Welcome to Alne, the central city of Alfheim, and the largest city in this world."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Yeah, we finally made it."

Yui says, "This is so amazing! I never have been to a city this big before!"

Leafa says, with a nod, "I know, Yui. The Aura Lights are so amazing like twinkling stars."

Minako says, "This is your home now, Hino."

Hino says, with a smile, "Yep. And a whole lot better than those stuck up jerks."

Just then a loud bell is heard and a female voice calls out, "Attention players! The server will be shut down today, January Twenty-Second, from four AM to three PM. All players are asked to log out ten minutes before time!"

Leafa gives a yawn and she says, "Well, that's it for today. Let's log out."

Kirito says, still looking up at the World Tree, "Sure." Leafa gets concerned and Kirito says, "Anyway, let's turn in. Nothing too pricy through. I'm nearly out."

Usagi tells Kirito, "And why is that? Oh, right! Showing off by giving nearly all of it away to the leaders of Sylph's and Cait Sith!" Usagi brings out her player menu and she says, "Here you go, Kirito."

When a trade prompt screen appears in front of Kirito's eyes, he asks, "Are you sure, Usagi?"

Usagi responds, with a smile, "That's actually just half of what I got. Don't worry, I've got plenty more."

Kirito says, "Thanks, I owe you."

Makoto says, with a grin, "You know it, buster!"

Minako says, with a smile, "That's our Usagi! Always so giving!"

Kirito says, with a smile, "It looks like my money troubles are over for the moment. Let's find an inn." Kirito asks Yui, "Can you find a nice good place for us to turn in?"

Yui says, with a smile, "Sure, follow me!" As the group heads off to find an inn to check into and log out, Leafa looks up at the city in amazement and wondered what Kirito was looking at.

Makoto shouts out, "Hey, Leafa-chan, hurry it up or we are going to leave you behind!"

Leafa responds, "Okay! Okay! Wait for me!" She then races off to join with the others to get to an inn to log out.

_**January 22, 2025, Cherry Hill Shrine**_

Back in the 'real world', we find Darien and the Sailor Scouts assembled together in Raye's room in Cherry Hill Shrine with some of them looking worse for wear.

Lita yawns and she says, "Man! What a night!"

Michelle says, with a smile, "That's what you get for staying in too long."

Raye says, "Well, we would have to with the 'misadventures' of a certain princess of ours."

Serena says, looking a bit tried herself, "Well, excuse me for getting on the bad side of powerful hungry player, Pyro."

Mina says, "Anyway, we finally made it. Now, we can plan our next move."

Amara asks, "How is everything on your end, Ami?"

Ami responds, "Well, I'm not sure about how to break into the World Tree if the top can only be accessed by the administration, but I have found a way to join you guys quickly."

Lita asks, "How is that Ami-chan?"

Ami says, "I've managed to create a program that will generate an item similar to something like the Corridor Crystals of SAO. The instant that you activate it, you'll create a portal from my office to wherever you are."

Mina asks, amazed, "Really?"

Ami says, "Yes, but it is only a one-time thing."

Amara says, "So, it is best that we don't use it until we really need you."

Michelle says, "I think that you should download the program into the Amusphere of one of us. I think that Raye would be the best right now."

Raye says, with a plain tone, "Good idea."

Mina yells out, "Hey! What about me?!"

Raye responds, "You really want me to answer that Mina-chan?" Mina gives a pout while Michelle, Amara, Rini, and a few others smirk at Mina's 'embarrassment'.

Hotaru says, "Well, at least we are one step closer to ending this nightmare."

Serena says, with a weak nod, "Yeah."

Raye says, "Anyway, the next time that we should talk about is a certain princess of ours going bonkers on us."

Serena yells out, "Hey, I never have…!" Just then realizes what Raye is talking about and she asks, nervously, "Oh, you mean that?"

Raye yells out, sternly, "Of course I mean THAT, Meatball Head! You going 'hog wild' on your opponents and not even remembering the fight aren't usually normal for plenty of people!"

Serena says, nervously, "Okay, so, maybe I went a little overboard. I just got myself a little 'stressed out'."

Raye responds, sternly, "Stressed out?! Someone stressed out doesn't attack like a berserker in a virtual fight and cut over half-a-dozen enemies into pieces and doesn't remember the fact at all?!"

Ami says, nervously, "She has a point, Serena."

Luna and Artemis leap up onto the table and Luna says, "We're sorry about this, Serena, but we just worry about you."

Raye tells Serena, "Look, Meatball Head, we don't expect you to go back to the innocent, bubby Meatball Head. After such a nightmarish experience like, we don't expect you too. How can anyone completely go back after such an experience? It's… It's just…"

Hotaru says, "We don't want you to completely lose who you are."

Serena asks, "Lose who I am?"

Amara sighs and she says, "You know that we said that we feel that you are suffering more than you will admit and that's why we want you to get some form of counseling hime."

Lita says, "And before you say anything, you have to remember that Rini told us about you shaking when you first took your NervGear into your hands after two long months and it is still hard for you to pick it up."

Luna says, "You have those nightmares constantly Serena and you have such mood swings that are extreme for any person."

Raye yells out, "And you avoided the Crown Arcade, Serena! Avoided it! It was like your favorite place on Earth before that horror!"

Darien then hugs Serena and he asks her, "Serena, my love, please talk to me. Do you feel guilty of surviving SAO?" Serena's eyes widen and she looks solemn with tears starting to flow in her eyes in which he says, "Sere', I shouldn't have asked…"

Serena says, shaking her head, "No, it's all right. I guess that I have been keeping a lot." Serena says, with tears in her eyes, "To be honest… Yes, I do. I do feel guilty. I just ask myself: Why did I live? Why did so many good people have to die and I had to survive? These were good people that had good lives, friends, family, and loved ones, and they loved games and then they were trapped in a nightmare when the 'game' became 'real'. And the look on their faces… Oh, god!" Serena's breathing starts to quicken as she remembers those who died in SAO, Diavel and Kobatz for example, and Darien, seeing her start to panic, hugs her even tighter.

Darien says, "Sere', calm down! Calm down! Please!" Serena's breathing starts to slow as she hugs Darien tighter and Rini looks at her future mother with shock and horror.

Lita says, "Damn it! We shouldn't have opened our big mouths!"

Serena says, "No, it's all right." Serena says, shaking her head, "Like Kirito and I said, I never really became Serena Tsukino, again, and remained Usagi, the White Valkyrie of SAO. It is just so hard to get them off my mind and I worry about Asuna and the others all the time. I can't help to think what a monster like Sugou is doing to them and knowing that he wants to use them in mind control experiments like they are."

Lita says, with a smile, "Don't worry about it! We'll rescue them! We're the Sailor Scouts!"

Trista says, "Just being the Sailor Soldiers doesn't mean that we will actually succeed. It is our actions and choices that will dictate how things we go. We got to have that 'need' and act on it with all of our strength."

The others nod their heads in agreement and Serena says, "Sorry to be a real pain."

Raye tells Serena, "Hey, what have we told you, Meatball Head? No more of that 'pity party' stuff!"

Darien tells Serena, "Serena, you have to know that physical wounds heal quickly, but the wounds to the mind and heart as well as the spirit… take much longer to heal and they may never heal completely." When Serena looks at Darien, he says, "Since Ami and I are studying to be doctors, we are also studying human psychology and you have to know that you aren't 'unusual' in this. You went through a nightmarish experience that's close to as horrible as the horrors of war itself. Plenty of your fellow SAO survivors are suffering through similar things as you are, Meatball Head."

Ami says, with a nod, "There are hundreds of cases that I have gone through."

Mina asks Ami, "You have?"

Ami says, "Since I'm studying to be a doctor, the 'SAO Task Force' wish for me to assist in that regard."

Darien says, "The same with me. They wish for us to assist in the counseling of the SAO survivors and that's the job that I told you about Serena."

Serena says, with a nod, "I see. Well, to be honest, I'm glad that you are doing something for them, Darien-kun. They need it more than ever. They need help to get back the lives that Kayaba took from them for the past two years."

Darien tells Serena, "And so does you, Serena."

Serena says, with tears in her eyes, "I… I don't know if I can! Every night I see their faces! Diavel… Kobatz… and so many others! I… I've seen so many people die in there! It may have been different than what happens here, but I know Kayaba's work and I know all too well with Ami-chan's help, I know that it was truth death! The look in their eyes… the look before they die… I…" Serena then starts to cry on Darien's chest and Darien hugs her as she does so.

Michelle asks, "How many people do you think that she saw die?"

Amara says, "A lot. Hundreds, I guess."

Lita asks, shocked, "You're joking?"

Amara says, "I'm just guessing, Lita-chan. However, her reaction tells me that she saw much death in SAO. It is a miracle that she is holding together and hasn't gone into complete depression. Her determination to save someone precious to her and all of us are the glue that's holding her together."

Hotaru asks, "Do you really think that it is a good idea for her to go to the school for SAO survivors that they are setting up?"

Ami says, "The government has issues about her safety for one thing in which while they believe that a lot, if not all of them, think of 'Usagi' as a hero along with Kirito in completing the game, the family, friends, and loved ones of the ones that died in SAO may not think so and even those members of the families of those that lived."

Mina says, "Just because she is related to Kayaba? That's dumb!"

Amara says, "That's human nature and there is plenty of 'stupid' in it, Mina-chan."

Lita says, banging her fists together, "I will never forgive that man for what he did to her! If he is still alive, he better hope that he is dead! I don't care if it is against the rules, if he is alive and I find him, I'll kill him!"

Raye tells Trista, "And don't give us any crap. Kayaba is no longer human in any sort of the world by committing this horror. He puts no value in human life even members of his own family."

Amara says, "I'm agreed, but if he is still alive, I want to bring him in. Killing him is just too good for him. I would love to see him in a court and sent to death row."

Serena stops crying and she says, "Please, girls, let's just… just forget him." When they look at Serena, she wipes her eyes and she says, "Our main concern is finding a way into the top of the World Tree and saving Asuna and the others."

The others nod their head and Raye says, "Okay, Meatball Head, but when this is over, you are going to talk to all of us. We are going to beat this together."

Serena says, with a smile, "Right."

_**January 22, 2025, OSA-P Jewelry**_

Within Molly's jewelry store home, Molly is rubbing some cream all over her right arm as Aurora is looking at her.

Aurora asks, "Are you okay?"

Molly responds, "I'll be fine. Just a minor burn."

Aurora tells Molly, "You got lucky on that one, Molly."

Molly responds, "I know, Aurora."

Aurora says, "The others are going to get suspicious soon and things will get worse."

Molly says, "Serena isn't ready. Even after she gets this mission done, she has a whole a lot of healing to do."

Aurora says, "The enemy isn't going to give her that time, you know that."

Molly says, "I know, but if she fights the way that she is…"

Aurora says, "I know that, Molly. However, I can sense that universe knows this and has prepared reinforcements."

Molly asks, "What do you mean?"

Aurora responds, "I can sense Trivia may have found her charge."

Molly gives a gasp of shock and she asks, "You mean…?"

Aurora says, "Yes, I do."

Molly asks, "Do you really think that it is necessary?"

Aurora responds, "With the situation forming as it is, she may be necessary especially until Princess Serenity can recover enough from her ordeal of SAO in body, mind, and spirit."

Molly asks Aurora, "Aurora… What is the truth about Kayaba and the Silver Millennium?"

Aurora's eyes widen at this and she says, "You must keep this idea to yourself, Molly."

Molly asks, "Does Trista know?"

Aurora responds, "She suspects this like she suspected you to be Sailor Nebula."

Molly shouts out, in an angered tone that's not like her, "Why didn't you tell me this?!"

Aurora replies, "Because you would react this very way, Molly! You are the Sailor Soldier of life of the stars and star seeds! You are as vital as Sailor Moon, 'her', and the counterpart of Sailor Moon!"

Molly asks, "Counterpart to Sailor Moon? Wait! You mean…?"

Aurora says, "When nighttime passes, the sun must take over for the moon in shining light for the world."

Molly tells Aurora, "Aurora, you know how I don't like you doing this to me!"

Aurora then says, "Follow me to the commander center, Molly. I will give you the location of… Sailor Sun's reincarnation as well as the Solaris Prince." Molly then heads off with Aurora downstairs to the basement where they have their secret base.

_**January 22, 2025, Alfheim Online, Alne**_

In the center city of Alfheim, at the base of the World Tree, Alne, we find ourselves within an excellent inn room where Leafa wakes up and sits down on her bed and she then hears a knock on the door.

Kirito's voice says, "Leafa, it's me."

Leafa says, solemnly, "Come in, Kirito." Soon after, Kirito enters the room and he looks to see Leafa with tears in her eyes.

Kirito asks, curiously, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Leafa says, with tears in her eyes, "I'm not okay. I just… I just got my heart broken… I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm telling you this. We just met and I know that it isn't cool for players to drag their real life problems into the game."

Kirito says, sitting down by her, "It's cool. You can cry. There is no rule against it. Even in a game, you can show your true feelings if you want."

Leafa says, weakly, "Kirito…" Leafa then starts to cry as the others enter the room.

Haruka asks, "What happened?"

Kirito responds, "Real life problems in the form of a broken heart."

Minako says, weakly, "Oh."

Makoto tells Minako, "Mina-chan, please don't get any ideas."

Minako responds, with a nervous smile, "Wasn't thinking it."

Hino retorts, plainly, "Why do you have your hands behind your back and crossing your fingers?"

Minako yelps and Leafa says, after she is done, "I'm okay now. Thanks for the 'pep talk', Kirito. You are really sweet, you know that?"

Kirito says, nervously rubbing his head, "Well, other than Usagi, you are the only person that thinks that about me." Kirito tells her, "Anyway, you want to log off for today? Usagi and I can make it the way there with all of her friends."

Leafa says, "No. I've come this far. Might as well come all the way."

Haruka thinks in her mind, _"I was hoping that she would log off."_

Leafa says, getting to her feet, "Come on, let's go."

When Kirito stands up, Yui appears on Kirito's shoulder and after she yawns, she says, "Good morning! I hope that you slept well!"

Leafa says, "Good morning, Yui!"

Makoto asks Yui, "Can a pixie like you sleep?"

Yui responds, "Not really. When daddy logs out, I shut down my input circuits and process the data that I acquired. You could call it similar to human sleep, but it isn't."

Usagi asks, "Then why did you yawn?"

Yui replies, "Oh, well, it is what humans do when they boot up and when daddy does it, it usually takes eight seconds."

Kirito says, with a sigh, "Please keep the word trivia to you alone, Yui-chan."

Michiru asks, with a giggle, "Not a morning person, huh?"

Usagi says, with a smile, "Not typically."

Hino says, "Not surprising that you made friends with him, Meatball Head."

Usagi yells out, annoyed, "And what's that supposed to mean?!"

Usagi glares at Hino and Tomoe whispers, "Kirito-san and Usagi-hime seem to be a lot like brother and sister."

Makoto whispers, "No kidding." Soon after, the group heads outside and in the streets of Alne, they can see a huge mixture of players from all of the fairy races of Alfheim in here.

Usagi says, amazed, "Wow. This place is really the center of Alfheim."

Hino says, with a smirk, "Got that right."

Yui says, "All of the races of Alfheim are here and they are getting along." They notice that plenty of the players are looking at them.

Usagi asks, a bit nervously, "Why are they staring?"

Kirito says, "Probably because of your friends, Usagi."

Leafa says, "The meeting of a large amount of the 'Great Nymphs of Alfheim' is going to create a stir and if Lady Mizuno was here, it would be a bigger stir especially with Sir Mamoru too. He is one of the few players other than Flare and General Eugene that rival the Great Nymphs… Well, until you and Usagi came along Kirito." Soon after, the group stops in front to look up the World Tree.

Usagi asks, "Anyway, I heard that there was a city at the top of the World Tree? What else?"

Leafa says, "Well, Oberon the Fairy King along with the Light Fairies, the ALF, are supposed to be up there and the race that makes it to the top first and meets him also becomes ALF."

Kirito asks, "Has anyone attempts to climb the tree itself?"

Makoto says, "Nope! The tree itself is off-limits and a player can't get close enough to try. And if you tried flying up, the flight limit of your wings would expire before you even got half-way."

Kirito asks, "I heard about a group of players attempting to fly up piggy back style."

Hino says, with a smile, "Yeah. They caused a real panic with the GM and they fixed it by putting a barrier up in the clouds."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "That means that the only way up is through the base and through the 'Grand Quest'."

Mamoru says, "Exactly, Usagi-chan."

Hino asks, "Well, what are we waiting for?" Soon enough, the group heads off and they find themselves at a gate in which Hino says, "That gate is the 'marker' to the center of Alne, also known as the 'World's Heart'."

Once they go through the gate, Yui pops out of Kirito's pocket with a start and Kirito asks, concerned, "What? Is something wrong, Yui?"

Yui says, "Mommy…" There are gasps of surprise and Yui says, "It's mommy. She's here!"

Kirito asks, "Are you sure?"

Yui says, with a nod, "I scanned again and I sensed mommy's player ID!"

Minako asks, "How can you be so sure?"

Haruka says, "A child would know their parents the best."

Yui says, "Her coordinates are above us in the tree."

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"It was her! That was Asuna in the picture and in that cage!"_ Kirito gains a snarl, his wings deploy, and he flies into the air in which Usagi says, "Oh, crap!" Usagi brings out her wings and she follows Kirito with a burst of speed.

Leafa yells out, "Wait! Kirito!"

Hino smacks herself on the forehead and she thinks, _"This is what I was afraid was going to happen."_ Mamoru takes flight after them when he spreads his Spriggan wings.

He yells out, "We need to follow them!"

Makoto says, "No kidding!" Soon after, everyone else, including Leafa, takes off after them.

Leafa thinks in her mind, _"Why are you acting like this Kirito? Is this person really worth all of this trouble?"_ As Kirito goes through the clouds, Leafa yells out, "Watch out, Kirito! You are going to hit the barrier!" However, it is too late because close to that instant, Kirito gets through the clouds, hits the barrier, hard, and hitting the barrier causes him to be thrown back and Yui to fall out of his pocket.

Usagi yells out, shocked, "Kirito!" Usagi immediately grabs Kirito and he immediately rights himself in which she asks, "Are you all right?"

The others arrive on the scene and Hino shouts out, "More like 'Are you crazy' is the question that you should ask Meatball Head!" Kirito then charges again, slams into the barrier, gets thrown back, and he prepares to charge again before Leafa grabs him and stops him.

Leafa says, "Stop it, Kirito!"

Haruka says, "Charging into the barrier isn't going to get you anywhere!"

Kirito yells out, "I have to try!"

Yui is at the barrier and she is shouting out, "Mommy, I'm here! Mommy!" Inside of the World Tree and within her cage, Asuna, with her face down on a table thinking about her next move after her first attempt to escape failed, hears Yui's shouts out and she looks around.

Asuna says, recognizing Yui's voice, "Yui!" Asuna goes to the bars of her cage and she yells out, "Yui! I'm here! I'm up here!" Asuna then says, "Think. I've got to figure out something to drop to let them know that I'm here." Back down, Kirito bashes at the barrier again and he fails.

Kirito yells out, irritated, "Why can't I bust through it?"

Usagi confronts Kirito and she says, "Kirito, stop it! Mindless bashing against this stupid barrier isn't going to help get to the World Tree and her! I want to get up there as much as you do, but this isn't the way!"

Yui, in Chibi-Usa's hands, says, "I used warning mode to try to contact her, but I don't know if it worked." Kirito prepares to attempt to bust through with his sword, but he then sees something.

Kirito asks, "What's that?" Everyone looks to see a glint as something is falling and Kirito catches it in which it looks like a card causing him to ask, "A card?"

When the others look, Usagi asks, "Does anyone know what it does?"

Minako says, shaking her head, "Haven't seen a card like that before."

Kirito pushes on it to try to bring up an item prompt screen, but nothing appears and Kirito says, "I can't get an item prompt on it."

Yui puts her hands on it and she says, "Let me see." She then gasps and she says, "I got it. It is a system administration access code!"

There are gasps and Kirito asks, "Can we access the GM controls with it?"

Yui responds, solemnly, "No. You need to right console for it to work. And the only way is through the system menu and even I can't bring that up."

Hino says, "Then it is worthless."

Setsuna says, "Not necessarily."

Mamoru whispers, "Are you thinking what I think you are thinking?"

Setsuna responds, with a nod and a whisper, "I believe that we have found a way into the World Tree."

Mamoru whispers, "Contact Mizuno in the Undine capital and try to use a coded message."

Setsuna nods her head and starts to do so in which Kirito says, "I see, Yui. However, I doubt that something like this would fall out of the sky."

Yui says, "It must be from mommy!"

Kirito thinks in his mind, _"Asuna…"_

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"Asuna must have gotten her hands on this and when she heard Yui, she must have dropped this to help us get to her!"_

Kirito says, "Leafa, I need to know where the gates that led up to the World Tree are."

Leafa responds, "Well, the gates are at the dome at the base of the tree…" Leafa then gasps and she yells out, "You aren't thinking of taking it on yourself!"

Hino shouts out, "That's insane! The biggest raiding parties couldn't get through!"

Haruka says, with a nod, "The place is guarded by NPC and we need to figure out a plan to get by them."

Kirito says, with a serious tone, "There isn't time!" Kirito tells Leafa, "Thank you, Leafa." Kirito tells Usagi, "Usagi, you and your friends follow me as quick as you are able." Kirito then 'blasts off' back to the ground at top speed and lands with a powerful 'crunch' much to the surprise of other players around in which he takes off for the base of the tree.

Usagi says, "Oh, geez!"

On the ground, Yui asks, "Are you sure that you want to do this without Auntie Usagi and the others?"

Kirito responds, "They'll be able to catch up, Yui. We have to try. We don't have much time. If what we believe to be true, the head of the company of ALO, who has mommy and the other SAO players trapped here, is getting close to completely his horrible research and he will use it on mommy. And that's something I will not allow! Besides, we won't really die if we fail. If we fail, we can regroup with Usagi and the others and using what we learned, we can make another attempt."

Yui says, solemnly, "Yeah, I guess so."

Kirito says, "If I wait around any longer, I'm going to lose my mind and I know that you want to see mommy just as badly."

Yui says, "I do."

Kirito says, "And your auntie wants to see her one of her best friends while she suffered in that nightmare of SAO really bad too."

Yui asks, "Mommy and Auntie Usagi were close, huh?"

Kirito says, "Usagi was gone from her friends and her family, mommy, daddy, and brother, for over two years. All we had was each other and the few friends that we had together. Without mommy, we can't have closure from SAO, Yui." Yui nods her head as Kirito goes to the gates at the base of tree, agrees to take the challenge, and seeing the entrance to the top, he charges forward as NPC knight-like guardian comes out of one of the mirrors and Kirito beats him, but more and more come out of the mirrors and the more that he beats, the mirror NPC guardians appear to fight him and they wearing him down more and more, but after getting impaled by over half-a-dozen blades, his health drops to zero and he turns into a 'Remain Light'. In his 'spirit form', Kirito sees a ten minute timer, which longer than the usual time to revive before one is sent back to his race's home town to 'revive', and he thinks, _"I died? I always believed that deep down that this world is just a game. Is this my punishment for thinking that? My strength in the game is just a lie. Nothing more than just skills and stats. I didn't give a damn about its rules and limits. I felt that I could do anything."_ As Kirito goes over his battles in SAO and ALO, he thinks, _"Asuna…"_ Kirito then notices NPC guardians turning to face something and when he looks at where the NPC guardians are looking, he gasps to see Leafa, Usagi, and the others flying through the air towards him with Usagi at the lead.

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland' starts)

Usagi yells out, "Everyone, cover me as best as you can! I'll get Kirito's 'Remain Light' and then we are getting out of here! The instant that I get it, get out of here!"

Chibi-Usa shouts out, "No way, Meatball Head!"

Makoto says, "We are not leaving you behind!"

Usagi says, "But…"

Mamoru says, sternly, "We aren't leaving you! I am not leaving you!"

Usagi sees the determination in Mamoru's eyes, she nods, and she thinks in her mind, with a warm smile, _"Thank you, Darien-kun."_

The NPC guardians swarm in on them and Kirito shouts out, "Stay back! Get away!" However, the others can't hear him in his 'spirit form' and Usagi gains a powerful and determined look in her eyes, like the one that she sported as Sailor Moon against Heathcliff, as she draws her two swords. Usagi then cuts through several NPC guardians and when a half-a-dozen try to swarm her, she cuts them through like a knife through butter without suffering any damage at all.

The others are stunned and Makoto says, "Whoa! She is on fire!"

Hino yells out, "Stop gabbing and cover her!" Soon enough, Leaf and Mamoru cover Usagi while the others unleash various attacks to take out dozen upon dozen of NPC guardians, but more and more are being produced in which Usagi is heading for Kirito's 'Remain Light' and cutting through any NPC guardian getting in her way.

Leafa yells out, "Hurry, Usagi!"

Usagi says, putting her swords away, "I got it, Leafa!" However, before she gets to Kirito's 'Remain Light', an NPC guardian appears in front of her and she bashes through its chest and destroys it in which she grabs Kirito's 'Remain Light' before Mamoru and Leafa cut through two NPC guardians try to cleave her in half.

Mamoru says, "Let's go!"

Usagi responds, with a nod, "Right, Mamoru-kun!" Soon after, they head back to the door as NPC guardians try to stop them with NPC guardian archers unleashing a barrage of arrows at them in which Mamoru winches as he gets hit by three arrows. Usagi yells out, shocked, "Mamoru-kun!"

Mamoru says, "I'm all right! Keep going!" The others unleash spell attacks at the archers to destroy them and/or keep them busy, but plenty of them got arrows off in which Usagi gets impaled in the leg causing her to yelp. Mamoru yells out, shocked, "Are you okay?!"

Usagi replies, "I am! Keep going!"

Haruka yells out, "Hurry!" As Mamoru, Leafa, and Usagi got closer, the others start to withdraw and Leafa pushes Usagi out of the way causing her to take an arrow to the back.

Usagi says, "Leafa!"

Leafa responds, "I'm okay!" Soon enough, everyone gets to the ground and they start to get out of the base of the World Tree one at a time, but before all of them leave, Mamoru, Usagi, and Leafa take another arrow to the back each in which Mamoru uses an illusion spell to create a smokescreen at the right moment in which he takes Usagi's right free hand to make a big leap out of the dome.

Usagi yells out, "Grab onto me!" Leafa, managing to hear Usagi, grabs onto her shoulder and she, Usagi, and Mamoru are the last ones to make it out of the door in which, outside, the doors close behind them in which the arrows also dispel.

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland' ends)

Usagi puts Kirito's 'Remain Light' on the ground and she yells out, "Michiru-chan!"

Michiru says, with a nod, "I understand." Michiru then uses a revival spell and Kirito is restored to his physical form.

Hino then bashes him on the forehead and he yells out, "What was that for?!"

Hino responds, with a glare, "What did you think you idiot?!"

Haruka says, "We told you that we had to form a plan first. You just charged in there and just got your butt kicked in which we had to save your ass before you get sent back to your race's home territory!"

Kirito says, with a sigh, "Sorry about that. Thanks for helping me out."

Minako retorts, with a smile, "No problem! What are friends for?"

Kirito then steps forward and Usagi says, "Kirito, you aren't going back there again. Since you died, your stats are weaker than before. It is going to end the same way."

Kirito tells Usagi, "I know, Usagi. I know that you want to save her as much I do and that's why we need to keep trying."

Usagi tells Kirito, "We may have the 'key', but what's the point if we can't get it to the door?"

Makoto tells Kirito, "Listen to Usagi, Kirito!"

Leafa says, grabbing Kirito's right hand, "Kirito, please stop. Go back to how you were."

Kirito tells Leafa, "Leafa, sorry. I can't. If I don't get up, nothing will end. And nothing can begin for Usagi and me. Our nightmares will never end because we will still be tied to a hell that we had both escaped from with 'her' or so we thought."

Leafa asks, confused, "What are you talking about?"

Usagi tells Leafa, "Leafa-chan…" When Leafa looks at Usagi, Usagi says, with a sigh, "Leafa-chan, we haven't been completely honest with you. It isn't Kirito and I lied to you… We just didn't tell you the whole truth."

Leafa asks, her expression showing great confusion, "What do you mean?"

Hino asks, "Hey, Meatball Head?"

Usagi makes a motion for Hino not to say a word and Usagi says, "You see, Kirito and I never used an Amusphere at all and we just started the game with the account that we made recently. I started this game five days ago and Kirito only two days ago."

Leafa gives a gasp of shock and she asks, "But how?"

Usagi says, "It is a too complex to explain and it kind of has to do with that other VRMMO that we told you about. It is true that we were busy with another VRMMO, but we weren't telling you the complete truth about it. That VRMMO… You have already known about it for the past two years since it has been the dominate force on the news, Leafa… It was… Sword Art Online."

Leafa gasps in shock and horror and she yells out, "S-Sword Art Online? The infamous 'death game' that had ten thousand people trapped and nearly four thousand people died? That means you… you are…!"

Usagi responds, with a nod, "Kirito and I are SAO survivors, Leafa."

Leafa gasps and Haruka thinks in her mind, _"So much for keeping this a secret."_

Leafa thinks in her mind, _"K-Kirito and Usagi are survivors of that horrible game that nearly took my brother from me?! That he was trapped in for two long years and I could only watch his body while he struggled for his life in that game! Wait! No! No way!"_

When Leafa looks at Kirito, Usagi says, "And it is the reason that Kirito and I are here. I know that you heard about three hundred SAO players that are still 'sleeping'. I can't go into details, but they are here, Leafa. They are being held here, in ALO, against their will."

Leafa asks, stunned, "What?"

Usagi says, "I'm sorry, Leafa. I'm so sorry to keep this from you, but I… we couldn't risk you getting hurt because of Kirito and I are doing. The man that runs the company that runs ALO is behind this. I know him. He is pure evil. He is doing who knows what to those people and we need to stop it. And… the person that Kirito and I are looking is a fellow SAO player that's being kept here. To me, a precious friend that kept me from going insane during those two terrible years which have yet to fade from my heart and mind."

Kirito says, "And who is Yui's mom, Leafa. We need to save her and end this. As long as this goes on, Sword Art Online can never be finished for us. We need to find her. I need to find her. I need to save Asuna."

Leafa's eyes widen at that final sentience and she asks, stepping back, "What? What did you just say?"

Haruka asks, curiously, "Leafa?"

Kirito says, "Her name is Asuna. She is the SAO player that Usagi and I have been looking for and we need to save most of all."

Leafa says, "But then… you are…"

Makoto asks, surprised, "Leafa-chan, do… do you know that name?" Everyone looks at Leafa in shock as she looks at Kirito and she then sees Kirito's real-life form of Kazuto Kirigaya.

Leafa then asks, lowly, "Kazuto… is that you, Kazuto?"

There are gasps and Usagi asks, stunned, "Leafa… How do you… How do you know Kirito's real name?"

Kazuto asks, realizing, "Sugu? Suguha?"

Hino asks, "Suguha?"

Leafa says, "I can't believe it… No… It's not fair…" Leafa then brings up her player menu and she logs out causing her to vanish.

Kirito yells out, "Sugu!" But it is too late and Leafa is gone leaving plenty of the others confused.

Usagi asks Kirito, "Kirito, you know who Leafa really is?"

Kirito responds, "Yeah, she is my sister."

There are gasps and Makoto yells out, surprised, "Leafa is your sister?!"

Kirito tells Usagi, "Usagi, please inform your friends about Sugu. Her full name is Suguha Kirigaya."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Okay." Kirito then uses his player menu to log out and return to the real world.

Chibi-Usa asks, "What's going on?"

Usagi says, "It's a bit of a story."

Hino says, "I think that we have enough time to hear it." Usagi then tells the others about what happened during her adventure with Kirito and Silica to revive Silica's 'partner monster', Pina, in which Kirito explain about his adoptive sister/cousin.

When Usagi is done, Minako asks, "So, his sister is actually his cousin?"

Usagi says, with a nod, "Yeah. You see, Kirito's real parents, his biological ones, died when he wasn't even a year old. They were in a horrible accident and only he survived."

Mamoru says, with a nod, "I see. I doubt that he could even remember anything of his biological parents. I can relate. I can't remember anything about my family in this life or my parents in my past life either." This causes Mamoru to feel more of a connection to Kirito since he has a similar background.

Usagi says, "Later on, Kirito told me everything in which he learned the truth when he was ten years old and he asked his aunt and uncle, his adoptive parents, about it. He told me that it gave him 'identity issues' and it is part of the reason that he went to online gaming."

Mamoru says, with a nod, "I understand." Mamoru says, with a sigh, "It must have been a big shock to his young mind. All that he thought and knew may have been a lie to his mind. Most likely, he felt that he didn't fit into his own family. To him, it must have been: Who are they? Do I fit in with them? And you may be right about this driving him to online gaming. He must have felt that in the virtual world that no one really knows about anyone else."

Minako says, amazed, "Whoa. And I thought that Hino-chan had family issues."

Hino glares at Minako and Haruka says, "And to meet said family members after being away from them for two years like this."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "Kirito told me that he was trying to rebuild the bonds between them after we had gotten back from SAO."

Makoto says, "I've got a bad feeling that this just 'damaged' his efforts, big time."

Usagi says, "I wish that I could help."

Mamoru tells Usagi, with a warm smile, "You can't, Meatball Head. This is a problem that they have to deal with on their family. This is between them and anything that we try might make it worse."

Usagi says, with a nod, "I know, Mamoru-kun. I know. I really want to help… but then again, I'm in no condition to help them."

Hino tells Usagi, "Okay, not that again! You hear me?!"

Usagi responds, nervously, "Okay! Okay!" Mamoru hugs Usagi and Usagi hugs him back in which she thinks, with a warm smile, _"Even in virtual reality, he is so warm."_ Soon afterwards, Kirito reappears in front of them and Usagi says, "Kirito!"

Kirito tells Usagi, "I'm going to meet with Sugu… I mean Leafa at the Northern Terrance."

Usagi asks, "You don't mind if we come along?"

Kirito says, with a sigh, "Actually, I'm going to need your help a bit." Usagi nods her head and all of them head to the Northern Terrance in which Kirito explains what happened between him and his adoptive sister back in the real world.

Haruka asks, "She found out, huh?"

Kirito responds, "Yep. Most likely, she found out during the first month of SAO when two thousand people died."

Usagi says, with a nod, "I see."

Mamoru says, "It must have caused her a similar 'identity crisis' like you had. All that she thought that was true wasn't or something close to that. And she had probably the same questions like you did: Who is he? Do I really know him? If we aren't brother and sister, then what are we? I believe that those are the question that she was asking."

Kirito says, with a nod, "I believe so, Mamoru-san."

Haruka says, "And at one point, she felt that it didn't mainly matter because you are someone that she loved and cared about, but the problem is: What kind of love is it? That's the probably the big problem and when Asuna came into the picture, she wanted to banish those feelings from her heart and probably wanted to for you and her to truly be biological brother and sister. When she met 'Kirito', she wanted to move on away from that, but now, those hopes and dreams are crushed."

Usagi asks Kirito, "What will do Kirito?"

Kirito responds, "We'll see what will happen, Usagi." Soon after, Kirito and the others arrive at the Northern Terrance and they wait around for a while until Leafa arrive on the scene and lands in front of all of them.

Leafa says, "Here I am."

Kirito says, "Sugu…"

However, Leafa makes a motion for Kirito to stop and she says, "Kazuto let's have a rematch. I want to finish what we started."

There are confused looks and Kirito says, "She is talking about a kendo match that we had a few days ago."

Hino asks, "Seriously?"

Michiru tells Hino, "This might be their way of 'working things out', Hino."

Leafa asks Usagi, "But before we do, Usagi, I need to know something: Are you…?"

Usagi says, with a nod, "Yes, I am. I'm the niece of Akihiko Kayaba." Leafa's eyes widen in surprise and Usagi says, "I guess that it is hard to believe. That someone would be so monstrous that not even your own life or even your family life's mean so little to them. I never thought that Kayaba would be one of them, but I was wrong… nearly dead wrong. I remember that day like it was just yesterday. I logged onto Sword Art Online expecting to be a new world full of fun and adventure, but I dragged into a nightmare that would last over two long horror filled years. I couldn't believe that this was happening. It had to be a nightmare, I thought, but then I realized that it was cold hard reality. I was stuck in a virtual prison of death and it was a person that I had once beloved and I had trusted with my heart and spirit as well as thought could do no wrong that trapped me and everyone else in there. I completely broke down and locked myself away for three whole days since the nightmare started. I was all alone in there. No family… no friends… and not even the man I loved. A member of my own family that I once beloved as a second father stripped me of them and my life."

Leafa says, shocked, "Usagi…"

Usagi says, looking up to the virtual sky, "I'm not sure if you can understand how I feel, Leafa, but then again, I never want you to ever experience how I feel."

Leafa asks, curiously, "Why?"

Usagi says, the pain in her virtual eyes evident, "Because if you aren't strong enough, the experience could very well destroy you." Leafa gives a surprised look and Usagi says, "Sometimes, I wonder how I was able to survive in SAO. However, part of it was the people that I had waiting back home that loved and cared for me. I knew that they were hoping for my return and I can't explain how, but I could feel them, by my real body, giving me strength. The other part was… the few friends in SAO. Kirito… Asuna… and the few others that I could have as friends in that nightmare. Due to the 'awkwardness' between me and the other players, I remained a solo player which wasn't me. Having friends and being part of group, but I couldn't cause any more pain to the other players that my family already caused, so, I remained alone. Those few friends were very precious to me and my times with them were the only happy or at least, close to happy times that I spent in that nightmare."

Leafa asks, "So, it is why you are determined to save Asuna?"

Usagi says, with a nod, "I am. She was my best of friends in SAO with Kirito. I can't just abandon her especially not to 'that man'. And I also can't abandon any surviving SAO players. As long as they are not home with the people that they love and care about, Sword Art Online will never be over for me."

Leafa says, "I see, Usagi." Leafa looks at the others and she asks, "You knew the whole time?"

Makoto says, scratching, "Yeah. In fact, it was the reason that we started playing this game."

Leafa asks, "Really?"

Kirito tells Leafa, "Sugu, this game… this world is running on a complete duplicate of the Sword Art Online server."

Leafa asks, shocked, "It is?"

Kirito says, with a nod, "It is, Sugu. Other than the ability to log out and dying here doesn't mean you die in real among a few other minor details, it is an exact duplicate. It is the reason that they were able to get the game out so fast after the Amusphere came out and ALO came out exactly one year after Sword Art Online started."

Leafa says, "I always thought it was weird."

Kirito says, "This man, Sugou, designed this game to be the perfect cover for his evil experiments. There is no 'Grand Quest'. It was just a cover to allow his inhuman experiments using the SAO players other than Asuna."

Leafa gasps and she asks, stunned, "All a lie?" Leafa thinks in her mind, with tears in her eyes, _"So, the dream of flying as high as I wanted and as far as I wanted… The dream was based on a lie?!"_

Makoto says, "We're sorry, Leafa-chan. We didn't want you to get hurt. You really loved flying here in ALO and it was your dream to gain the ability to fly as long as you want and as high as you wanted, but we feel that you have the right to know the truth… about who we truly are and why we are here. We came to this game since it was so similar to SAO. We wanted to figure out this game, so, we have a better idea of how SAO worked and figure out what causes the NervGear to fry the wearer's brain."

Setsuna says, "Mizuno and I were and still are part of the task force that was created to deal with what is known as the 'SAO incident'."

Leafa asks, surprised, "Lady Mizuno?"

Setsuna says, "She and I became the experts on the NervGear through we never could figure out a way around Kayaba's machine before Usagi and the others returned from SAO."

Hino says, "However, while our Meatball Head came home 'in body', but her spirit lied somewhere else and that's why we are still in this game. We had a feeling about it ever since we learned about the scumbag, Sugou, and turned out that we were right."

Haruka says, "That's why we need to go to the World Tree and we don't have much time left."

Kirito tells Leafa, "Sugu, I can understand if you want to leave…"

Leafa says, interrupting, "No, Kazuto. I want to have that rematch."

Hino yells out, stunned, "Really?"

Mamoru tells Hino, "This is something that they have got to solve on their own."

Kirito says, "Everyone, please stand back." Usagi and the others move out of the way as Leafa and Kirito draw their swords and after half-a-minute of staring at each other, the two of them start to fight, they clash blades, and then they take their battle into the air in which Leafa stands on a floating island while Kirito prepares to clash, but when Leafa goes forward, she drops her sword in which Kirito drops his in which Leafa falls into his arms. Kirito asks Leafa, surprised, "What are you doing?"

Leafa asks, "That's my question! What are YOU doing?"

Kirito says, "Look, I wanted to apologize, but I didn't know how. So, I planned to throw the fight."

Leafa asks, surprised, "You were?"

Kirito says, "I'm sorry, Sugu."

Leafa says, "I'm sorry, too."

Hino says, "Well, it is about time." Kirito and Leafa look to see the others with Usagi holding Kirito's sword and Haruka having Leafa's sword.

Kirito says, "I think… I know that my real problem is that I never came back to the real world after SAO. I can never come back until she wakes up. In a way, the game hasn't ended for me and it hasn't ended for Usagi."

Leafa asks, looking at Usagi, "Really?"

Usagi responds, with a nod, "My friends and my beloved know this already, but it is true. SAO hasn't ended for me. Until I bring everyone that survived SAO home especially my best friend from there, the 'dark legacy' of my family still continues on and I… or my real world self can never come home. This… This is the real me right now even though it is a modified for this world."

Leafa asks, confused, "What do you mean?"

Usagi says, "When we logged into ALO, all of the data from our SAO avatars possible was downloaded into the new ALO because the way of saving data in SAO and ALO are practically exactly the same, so, all of the stats and skills from SAO as possible are in these forms."

Leafa asks, stunned, "Really?"

Kirito says, with a nod, "That's right. This is basically Kirito, the Black Swordsman of SAO, and she is Usagi, the White Valkyrie of SAO, just in brand new ALO style 'forms'."

Leafa gives an amazed look and Usagi says, "This is who Kirito and I really are right now. I know that it sounds crazy…"

Hino says, "Completely crazy if you ask me, but then again, that nightmare was anything, but sane, so, none of us can blame Meatball Head for not feeling herself." Usagi gives an annoyed look at being interrupted and Hino says, with a smile, "However, it doesn't mean that we aren't going to keep going until we bring the real Meatball Head home where she belongs and this time, we're not going to stop until she is back home: In body, mind, AND heart and spirit."

Usagi says, with a warm smile, "Thanks, guys."

Haruka says, "That's our mission, Leafa. To save those final SAO players and to end their nightmares once and for all. And hopefully, we can all reassemble the shatter pieces of our lives."

Kirito says, "I'll find my way home someday."

Leafa says, with a smile, "I'll wait for that day, Kazuto. No matter how long it takes for you to truly come home and until then I'll help you in here."

Kirito says, "Thanks… Leafa." Soon after, Usagi and Makoto give back Kirito and Leafa their swords and they return to the entrance of the World Tree where Recon was waiting for them in which Leafa explains how he got there.

When she is done, Makoto says, with a sigh, "Recon!"

Haruka says, with a smile, "You have to get to give him points for determination."

Michiru says, with a giggle, "Indeed."

Recon asks, "Anyway, what are you doing again?"

Hino says, "You heard us. We are going to challenge the World Tree."

Mamoru says, "From our last attempt, the NPC guardians individually aren't the real problem. With our high stats and skills, it is easy to beat them one-on-one, but the problem is the quantity of opponents."

Kirito asks, "Yui, are you there?"

Yui appears on Kirito's shoulder and she says, "Hi, daddy."

Kirito says, "Mamoru-san says that the number of the opponents is the real problem with those guardians."

Yui says, with a nod, "That's right. Their stats aren't too high, but the sheer numbers is the real problem."

Hino says, "Yeah, for every one that we defeat, about a dozen take their place and the numbers continue to increase the higher that we get up."

Yui says, "That's right, but since your stats are really high, a burst of speed might help you reach the top."

Kirito says, "Well, it is the best plan that we have got."

Mamoru says, with a nod, "I agree. We need to get to the top as fast as possible before their numbers completely overwhelm us."

Kirito says, "Hey, everyone." Kirito says, "I'm glad that you helped Usagi and I get here, but this fight is our fight and our mission. You don't need to get more involved than you do."

Hino tells Kirito, "Kirito, don't even bother with the speech. We are going and that's final."

Makoto says, with a grin, "No kidding! Wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Leafa says, with a grin, "You already know my answer!" Leafa asks Recon, "What do you say?"

Recon responds, "Where you go, I will go, Leafa."

Michiru tells Leafa, "He really has a thing for you, Leafa."

Leafa tells Michiru, with a sigh, "Please don't, Lady Michiru."

Michiru responds, "Please call me 'Michiru', Leafa. I think that we are friends now." Leafa smiles as Leafa, Recon, Kirito, Mamoru, and the Sailor Scouts prepare to make their assault up the World Tree to get to the top, rescue the SAO players, and stop Sugou once and for all.

Usagi thinks in her mind, determined, _"Don't worry, Asuna. Kirito and I along with all of my friends are coming and we won't stop until we bring you home and end that sicko's evil ways once and for all!"_

Kirito whispers to Usagi, "Usagi, are you sure that you are ready for SAO's true final battle?"

Usagi whispers back, "I am and I know that we'll win." Kirito nods his head as our group goes through the doors to challenge the 'Grand Quest' once more and put a stop to Sugou Nobuyuki's sinister plans and rescue Asuna and the other SAO players to put a final end to this and in the minds of Kirito and Usagi, Sword Art Online once and for all.

And that's the chapter, everyone! I'm sorry if the Jotunheimr part was off quite a bit. I was working with limited information from internet sites and watching episodes of Sword Art Online II anime for the information that I needed to put that part in, so, forgive for any inaccuracies in it. And as you can see, there is also 'other struggles' going on in this time of the story. Remember, traumatic experiences don't go away in a snap of a finger and they may never completely 'fade away' in which SAO can be shown as that kind of experience especially to one like Serena/Sailor Moon. So, I'm trying to show the 'inner struggle' as well as the outer struggle as best as I can and I believe that I'm doing a good job on that. Anyway, please read and review and no flames please. Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	14. The Final Battle

Well, we've just reached the big climax of Fairy Dance arc, everyone! It is time for battle of our heroes and heroines against the 'thief king', Oberon AKA Sugou Nobuyuki, and you can be assured that insane madman is going to be in for a lot of surprises, folks. Does this mean the final end of the story? Well, you are going to have to read and find out, don't you, everyone? Anyway, expect plenty of surprises to come from this chapter, folks!

**I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!**** Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by ****ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

**Warning: This story is rated M for M-rated violence, blood, gore, death, M-rated suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, M-rated bad language, and mature adult themes/situations including 'inappropriate touching'!**

**Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

**Sailor Moon Online**

**Chapter 14: The Final Battle-SAO Heroes VS the Fairy King Thief**

_**January 22, 2025, Alfheim Online, the World Tree**_

Within the base of the World Tree, a vast legion of the NPC guardians are out in force and facing them are Usagi, with both of her swords drawn, Kirito, with his giant long sword at the ready, Chibi-Usa, with her twin daggers, Tomoe, with her large scythe-like weapon, and Mamoru, also welding his sword. Behind them, Leafa, Recon, Minako, Makoto, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna were preparing their spells to attack NPC Guardians.

Usagi says, nervously, "There are a lot more than I remember."

Chibi-Usa asks, with a sly smile, "Chickening out?"

Usagi responds, sternly, "Never!"

Mamoru says, "Remember, the plan everyone. We need to get up there fast."

Usagi says, "I know. This is going to be tricky."

Chibi-Usa asks, "When is anything we do easy, Meatball Head?"

Usagi says, "Good point, squirt."

Chibi-Usa yells out, annoyed, "I'm not a squirt!"

Usagi says, with a smile, "You are to me." Usagi then says, in a serious tone that's not usually like her in the real one, "Now, focus, Chibi-Usa."

Chibi-Usa responds, "Right." Chibi-Usa thinks in her mind, _"Man! I never thought I would see the day that I agree with Serena."_ Soon after, all of them attack and cut through the NPC guardian forces one after another in quick fashion.

Recon says, amazed, "Incredible! I knew that Sir Mamoru and Lady Tomoe were powerful, but I never thought I see three more players just as powerful."

Haruka says, "Don't count your chickens before they hatch, kid."

Makoto says, "We're not close to being done yet."

Leafa says, "Makoto is right. There are more coming down and in to attack." To prove Leafa's point, more and more NPC guardians come out of the 'mirrors' that line the inside of this 'dome'.

Usagi yelps out, annoyed, "Oh, man! This is annoying!" The group continues to cut through them until they gasp to see a huge wall of NPC guardians in which they barrel rush them in which they manage to hold them off, but all of them are throw back, hard.

Michiru says, "Now!" Soon after, Minako, Makoto, Haruka, and Setsuna unleash powerful attack magic that destroys a good sized group of them and Leafa, Recon, and Michiru use healing spells on Kirito, Usagi, Mamoru, Chibi-Usa, and Tomoe causing them to be healed, but then some of the NPC guardians focus their attention on them.

Minako yells out, "Everyone, it looks like we have been brought to the center of attention!"

Recon asks, "But why?"

Leafa says, "My guess is that they have different targeting programs than other bosses in the game."

Haruka says, "Most likely, they know that they can overwhelm opponents with their sheer numbers, but if they keep getting healed, it is going to be a constant war of attrition that they might have a chance to lose, so, if they see any healers, they target them too since without them, there is no chance for the others to regain their health."

Leafa says, "It looks like we are going to have to do something fighting after all."

Recon then says, "Look, I don't know what's going on here, but this raid must be important to you, however, I don't get why."

Hino says, "We don't have time to explain, Recon."

Haruka says, "You don't know the 'dark truth' behind this place, but all we can say is that ALO isn't just a game and it never was."

Recon asks, "What do you mean Lady Haruka?"

Makoto says, "We don't have time to explain, Recon."

Minako yells out, "They are about to get swarmed again!" Minako, Setsuna, and Makoto unleash more magic attacks against the swarms of NPC guardians against Tomoe, Chibi-Usa, Usagi, Mamoru, and Kirito, giving them some 'breathing room' for a brief moment.

Hino says, "This is insane! They can't get an opening at all!" Recon then gets a serious look and he flies off into the distance.

Makoto yells out, surprised, "Hey, what are you doing?!"

Leafa says, "Idiot! Stop!" However, Recon doesn't stop and he plows through the enemies and gets into the middle of a swarm of them.

Hino asks, confused, "What does that guy think he is doing?"

When Recon starts to chant another spell, Setsuna says, "That's a dark magic spell and a powerful one."

Makoto says, stunned, "He's insane! That's a self-destruction spell!" Soon after, Recon is engulfed in a massive explosion of light along with a huge amount of the NPC guardians.

Leafa says, "He used it knowing that the penalty is going to be worse than a 'normal death'. That dummy!"

Michiru says, with a smile, "Got to say that his determination and devotion are admirable."

Hino says, "Yeah! And it might be the lucky break that we needed!"

Makoto yells out, "Usagi, this is our chance!" Without hesitation, Usagi, Kirito, Tomoe, Chibi-Usa, and Mamoru head for the break created by Recon, but the NPC guardians regroup and block them with their bodies sending them back in which all of them yell as they are hit by multiple strikes while Usagi takes one in the back meant for Mamoru.

Mamoru asks, concerned, "Are you okay?"

Usagi asks, with a winch, "Do I look okay, sweetie?" Mamoru smiles while Michiru uses a healing spell on all of them.

Chibi-Usa says, "This is insane! Every move that we make, they seem to have a counter for it!"

Tomoe says, "No matter how many 'holes' that we make in their defense, they recover quickly!" On the meanwhile, Michiru is getting attacked by multiple NPC Guardians as she tries to heal the others.

Makoto yells out, as she bashes one in the face, "Back off!"

Minako's 'pet dragon' unleashes small faces that burn the face of one NPC guardian in which she slices it apart and she yells out, "They just keeping coming!"

Haruka says, "We can't give up! There has to be a way to beat this!" And just then there is a loud cheer and everyone looks to see a whole army of armored Sylphs just rushing into the dome.

Leafa says, "No way!"

Makoto says, "It's the Sylph army!" Soon after, a legion of dragons with Cait Sith riders on their backs also appears in side of the dome.

Minako yells out, "Oh, wow! It's the Cait Sith Dragon Riders! They made it!"

Soon after, Sakuya and Alicia Rue, riding a dragon, appear and Sakuya says, "Sorry we're late."

Alicia Rue says, "It took us awhile to get ready, but we're here."

Leafa says, "Sakuya! Alicia!"

Alicia Rue shouts out, "Dragoons, get ready to waste them!"

Sakuya yells out, "Sylph, prepare to engage the enemy!" The dragons that the Cait Sith were on unleash fireballs while the Sylph warriors unleash wind attacks from their swords that are devastating to the NPC guardians.

Makoto says, "Hey, Sakuya, thanks for joining the party!"

Minako says, "Thanks for the help, Alicia!"

Sakuya says, "There is no need to thank us. We can't help to repay for what your Spriggan and Undine friends have done for us."

Alicia Rue says, "Sakuya is right, Minako. The only reason that we are here is because of all of the money that he gave us."

Sakuya yells out, "Warriors, forward to battle!"

As the Sylph warriors rush in to join the fight, Chibi-Usa says, "It's amazing."

Tomoe says, with a nod, "I know, Chibi-Usa."

Usagi says, "I feel kind of guilty about this."

Mamoru says, with a smile, "They are showing how thankful that they are to you and Kirito for all of your help and I think that it is only proper for us to show how thankful that we are for their help."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Yeah. And I just know how to do it." Usagi says, "Everyone, stand back!"

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland' starts)

Usagi then starts to chant a spell and Kirito, Tomoe, Mamoru, and Chibi-Usa to fly away from her and this causes Kirito asks, confused, "Usagi?" Soon after the spell is done and both of Usagi's swords are glowing in which she connects them and she leaps forward in which she sweeps her swords in a massive arc as a massive 'blade of light' comes from her swords causing massive amounts of the NPC guardians to vaporize nearly instantly and surprising everyone.

Leafa says, stunned, "No way!"

Alicia Rue says, awe-struck, "Incredible!"

Hino asks, "Where did Meatball Head learn that kind of powerful light spell?!"

Minako asks, confused, "You are asking me?"

Sakuya shouts out, "Now, everyone! This is our chance!" Encouraged by this turn of events, the Sylphs and Cait Sith charge in hard and fast, but the legions of NPC guardians manage to recover and when Sakuya gives out commands to her forces, the NPC guardians seem to recognize her as a leader and prepare to attack her in which she prepares to draw her kitana, but Leafa beats her to and cuts down the NPC guardians that attempt to strike her in which Sakuya smiles at this. Soon after, Leafa, Minako, Makoto, Hino, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna join up with Kirito, Chibi-Usa, Mamoru, Tomoe, and Usagi.

Haruka asks, "Are you okay, Firefly?"

Tomoe says, "I'm fine, Haruka-papa."

Hino says, "This is it, everyone! We have to hit them hard and now!"

Makoto says, "Got that right!"

Kirito says, "Sugu, watch my back!"

Leafa responds, "You got it!" Soon enough, they start to fight hard and fight fast in which our group, aided by the Sylph and Cait Sith forces, is beating the NPC guardians, but the mirrors continue to produce more and more despite the guardians being hard pressed. Another opening is made and Kirito, Mamoru, and the Sailor Scouts head for it and the NPC Guardians attempt to block it.

Haruka says, "Not this time!"

Mamoru says, "Kirito! Usagi!" Mamoru extends his sword out in which Kirito over his with Usagi put her on theirs and Haruka creates a wind barrier in which all of them charge up with Kirito, Usagi, and Mamoru leading the way in which the NPC Guardians try to stop them, but Kirito's, Usagi's, and Mamoru's combined powers and efforts allow them to bust through the NPC Guardians and get through their 'blockade' on their way to the top of the dome with the rest of the Sailor Scouts in their group following quickly behind.

Sakuya smiles at this and she commands, "We're pulling back!" All of the Sylph and Cait Sith forces withdraw with Leafa joining them in the withdrawal.

Leafa thinks in her mind, _"Keep flying, brother. Good luck to you and Usagi, Kirito."_ On the meanwhile, at the top of the dome above the clouds, Kirito, Mamoru, and the others are standing at the door AKA the top of the dome.

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland' ends)

Kirito asks, "Now what?"

Mamoru says, "We had a feeling that this could happen."

Kirito says, "Hey, Yui!"

Yui comes out and asks, "Yes, daddy!" She touches the 'door' and she says, "Daddy, something strange is going on. This door isn't locked by a quest flag. It's locked by the system administrator. This door was never meant to be opened by a player!"

Kirito and Usagi gasp and Hino says, "We knew it!" Soon after, new NPC guardians were coming from the mirrors near the door and preparing to swarm.

Usagi asks, nervously, "Now what?"

Haruka says, "The card that contains the system administration code!"

There are gasps and Setsuna asks, "Remember the card that Yui mentioned contained a system administration code?"

Kirito says, "You're right!" Kirito takes out the card from his pocket and he yells out, "Yui, use this! Hurry!" Yui flies up, 'absorbs' the card into herself, and she goes over to the door.

Yui says, "I'm going to input the code right now!" She inputs the code into the door and the door starts to open immediately.

Minako yells out, excitedly, "It worked!"

Makoto says, excitedly, "Awesome!"

After they fly up a bit after the door opens, Yui says, "Everyone! We're going to teleport! Hang onto daddy! Daddy, hold onto me!" Kirito extends his hand in which Yui grabs it, Usagi and Mamoru grabs onto Kirito's back and everyone else holds onto Usagi and Mamoru directly or indirectly in which all of them are engulfed in a bright light. Yui calls out, "Daddy! Daddy!" Everyone opens their eyes and they look to find themselves inside of some kind of corridor while Yui is back to her 'regular form' of a little girl with a simple white dress.

Kirito asks, "What is this place?"

Yui responds, "I don't know. There is no mapping data."

Kirito asks, "Do you know where Asuna is?"

Yui says, with a nod, "Yes. She is very close in fact."

Hino says, "Good, but hold on before you run off." Hino then activates her player menu and creates what looks like an SAO Corridor Crystal."

Usagi says, "That looks like a Corridor Crystal from SAO."

Hino says, "Didn't Ami-chan mention that Meatball Head? Anyway, let's hope that she isn't doing anything important right now." Hino activates the crystal and it creates a portal in which, after a few second, Mizuno goes through the portal which closes behind her.

Minako says, with a sly grin on her lips, "Welcome to the party!"

Makoto asks, "Hope we didn't interrupt anything important?"

Mizuno responds, with a smile, "Not really." Mizuno asks, "What is this place?"

Makoto says, showing a proud smile, "Welcome to the inside of the World Tree."

Mizuno asks, shocked, "You made it?"

Minako says, with a smile, "Yep!"

Mamoru says, "Okay, everyone. We have got plenty of work to do." Everyone's faces become serious and he says, "We need to split up. Some of us need to go with Kirito to find Asuna since he is Sugou's 'prime prisoner' while the rest of us go find the rest of the SAO players. Most likely, they are in some kind of lab since he is using for who know what kind of inhuman experiments." Plenty of the others sneer at this and Mamoru says, "I think that Mizuno and Setsuna should be in the group to look for the other SAO players and get them out of there."

Setsuna says, "Wise idea."

Usagi says, "I'm going with Kirito and Yui to find Asuna."

Chibi-Usa says, "Not without me, you aren't!"

Mamoru says, "Same here."

Tomoe says, "I'll go with you."

Michiru says, "Haruka and I will join you."

Hino says, "It means the rest of us find that lab wherever it is."

Minako says, pointing to a map, "I think that could help." Everyone looks to see a map nearby and Mizuno looks it over to find the lab.

Mizuno says, "I've found it! I know how to get there from here."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Okay, we'll leave the other SAO players to you."

Usagi asks Yui, "Yui, do you know where your mommy is?"

Yui responds, nodding her head, "Yes, Auntie Usagi! Follow me!" Soon after, Kirito, Mamoru, Usagi, Chibi-Usa, Tomoe, Haruka, and Michiru take off to find Asuna while the others use the knowledge from the map to head for the lab where they believe, correctly, the other SAO players are being held. With Kirito's group, they race across the hallway in which Yui creates 'holes' in the walls to allow them to pass through and lead them 'outside' where they see the skies and clouds from the road-like branches of the World Tree.

Kirito asks, "Is this it? This is the top of the World Tree?"

Haruka says, with a sneer, "Thought so. This was just all one big façade to cover up his sick actions."

Mamoru says, with a sneer, "The players are just pawns to cover his evil tracks."

Kirito says, with an angered sneer, "There was never any 'Grand Quest'. That lying manipulative freak is going to pay using all of the players of this game for his sick ends." Yui gently tugs on Kirito's sleeve and he says, "Yeah, we need to save Asuna first."

Haruka says, "And then we can kick his ass."

Michiru says, "Hopefully, Ami-chan can gather enough evidence to get Sugou arrested."

Usagi says, "I know so. Ami-chan can do anything. Now, let's go." Soon after, the group runs along the path to the bird cage and when they get there, at what looks like late afternoon, they stop at the edge of the cage where Asuna is lying her head down on her bed.

Yui shouts out, "Mommy!" Asuna's head perks up and she looks to see Yui, Kirito, Usagi, Mamoru, Chibi-Usa, Tomoe, Haruka, and Michiru in which Asuna starts to shed tears of joy as Yui breaks the bars of the cage and she yells out, leaping into Asuna's arms, "Mommy!"

Asuna shouts out, excitedly, "Yui!"

Asuna hugs her 'daughter' and she says, "Yui, it's really you!"

Yui says, excitedly, "Mommy! Mommy!"

The others enter the room and Usagi asks, with a smile, "It seems like you are still living the 'high life', Asuna. Through I doubt that this is what you meant."

Asuna says, wiping her tears, "Yeah, I know, Usagi." Asuna says, looking at Kirito, "Kirito."

Kirito says, with a warm smile, "Hey, Asuna." Kirito goes over and embraces Asuna with Yui in-between them in which the others smile warmly. Kirito tells her, "Sorry that I took so long."

Asuna responds, warmly, "No, it's okay. I knew that you and Usagi would come for me. I knew that you, two, would never stop."

Usagi replies, with a warm smile, "I would never abandon a friend, Asuna."

Tomoe says, with a warm smile, "It's wonderful."

Haruka says, "We should get going."

Kirito says, "Good idea." Kirito asks Asuna, "Ready to go home?" Asuna nods her head and Kirito asks, "Can you log Asuna out from here?"

Yui responds, "No, I can't. Her status is locked by complicated codes."

Mamoru says, "It shouldn't be surprising that he would want to keep his 'prime prisoner' here."

Usagi asks, "Is there anything that we can do?"

Yui responds, with a nod, "Yes. We need to find a system console."

Asuna says, "I found a console in the lab…" But then there is a humming sound and immediately, Kirito, Mamoru, Usagi, and Haruka get on guard in which a vortex forms at their feet and everyone groans as they are being forced down to their knees.

Kirito grunts out, "Yui, what's happening?"

Haruka says, "It feels like something just increases our weight... from pounds… into tons!"

Yui has violet sparks coming all over for her form and she yells out, "Mommy! Something… Something bad is coming…!"

Chibi-Usa asks, "What… happening to her…?"

Mamoru yells out, "Yui-san, get back to your father's NervGear! Hurry!"

Yui responds, "Right! Be careful, mommy! Daddy, I'll be all right!"

Yui vanishes in a flash of light and Asuna and Kirito yell out in unison, "Yui!" Kirito tries to reach out for Asuna and the others try to struggle to get to their feet.

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"I feel like someone put an elephant on my back!"_ Usagi and Mamoru try to reach other for each other, but all of them are forced to the ground on their hands and knees.

Just then a sinister male voice says, "What a surprise. The last thing that I suspect that I find in my birdcage is bugs."

Usagi thinks in her mind, surprised, _"That voice!"_

Kirito says, "You have got to be kidding me. It's Sugou!" Everyone looks to see Oberon, Sugou's avatar in ALO, looking down on them.

Oberon waves his hand and he says, "I would prefer it if you wouldn't call me in this world. I am his highness, Fairy King Oberon!" Oberon then kicks Kirito down much to the shock of the others.

Usagi yells out, shocked and concerned, "Kirito!"

Oberon looks at Usagi and he says, "You look familiar to me."

Usagi responds, plainly while glaring at Oberon, "I get that a lot."

Oberon says, "If I don't remember you, then you are a bug not worth remembering." Mamoru, Chibi-Usa, Haruka, and Michiru sneer at him for saying that to Usagi.

Oberon steps on Kirito's head and Asuna shouts out, horrified, "Kirito!"

Oberon tells Kirito, "How do you like that? Wonder why you, all, can't move? It's a little thing called gravity magic."

Haruka says, "Gravity magic? There is no such thing in ALO!"

Oberon responds, "Not yet, my dear, but it is due in the next update. Think the players will go for it?"

Chibi-Usa replies, sarcastically, "Yeah, it really 'sticks' to you, jerk."

Asuna yells out, as Oberon steps on Kirito's head, "Leave him alone! You are coward!"

Oberon asks, taking Kirito's sword from his back, "Tell me Kirigaya or should I call you, Kirito, instead? How did you get here? I saw a strange program running, is that how you got here?"

Kirito says, "I flew up here with my wings."

Oberon responds, "Okay, if that's how you want to play it, Kirito. If you don't want to tell me yourself, then I'll ask your mind."

Kirito asks, "What?"

Mamoru says, with a sneer, "Then it's true! You are experimenting with mind control technology!"

Oberon responds, "Mind control, ha? Not even close! I have three hundred former SAO players under my thumb and thanks to their 'cooperation', so to speak, my research is eighty percent complete! My thought and emotion control technology is nearly perfected! I'm not going to control the mind! I'm going to do the impossible and control the human soul! It is the power of a deity!"

There are gasps and Haruka shouts out, "You're insane!"

Usagi says, "You can't! The human essence can never be controlled by an outside human force! There is no way that you can do that!"

Oberon says, "I'm not surprised that such a non-enriched mind as people like you has no idea the true depth of my work!"

Mamoru says, with a sneer, "We understand clear enough 'Oberon'. You are monster…A fiend!"

Asuna says, with a glare, "You aren't going to get away with this!"

Oberon says, stepping over Kirito, "And how is going to stop me? Maybe a Kami could help you, but there is none other…other than me!"

Haruka says, "You're no deity… you are just a worthless coward."

Usagi says, "You need a computer system for any power, Sugou."

Oberon says, "Stick and stones. And they can do nothing for you." Oberon says, "Before I tinker with your souls, let's have a little fun." Oberon snaps his fingers and two long chains with cuffs at the end of them come down in which Oberon snaps them onto Asuna's wrists.

Kirito says, with an enraged sneer, "You bastard! Get away from her!" Asuna is lifted up and Oberon leers at her in whom he then increases the gravity on her causing her to gasp as she is pulled down while held up by the chains and cuffs around her wrists.

Tomoe thinks in her mind, angrily, _"That monster!"_

Chibi-Usa thinks in her mind, angrily, _"That wretched fiend in fairy outfit! We have to stop him, but how?!"_

Oberon says, with a sinister smile, "Excellent! That's perfect! You can't make NPC girls make expressions like that!"

Haruka says, angrily, "You sick son of a bitch!"

Oberon sniffs her hair and he says, "You smell lovely. How to replicate how you smell in real life was a challenge and don't tell me how hard it was to get an analyzer into your room undetected."

Mamoru thinks in his mind, _"That's just sick!"_

Michiru thinks in her mind, her face showing a rare bout of anger, _"That sick fiend!"_

Kirito struggles to get to his feet and he yells out, "Get away from her Sugou!"

Oberon scoffs and he says, "Give me a break." Oberon then shouts out, "Why don't you stay down and grovel like a good little doggie?!" Oberon then kicks Kirito in the face and impales him with his own sword.

Asuna and Usagi shout out in unison, shocked, "Kirito!" Usagi and Mamoru struggle to their feet and try to attack Sugou, but the gravity field makes them sluggish.

Oberon yells out, "Worthless bugs!" Oberon then ruthlessly beats Usagi down and enraged Mamoru manages to draw his sword, but he knocks it out of his hands and knocks him to the ground with Usagi.

Usagi says, weakly, "We can't give up…"

Usagi takes Mamoru's hand and he says, with a nod, "I know, love." The two of them try to struggle to their feet, but Oberon knocks them both down again.

Oberon takes one of Usagi's swords and he says, with a sinister smile, "How sweet. The two of you can enjoy your pain together!" He then impales their connected hands with Usagi's sword and he shouts out, "System command: Set Pain Absorber level from ten to eight!" Kirito yelps out in pain from his sword impaling his virtual body and Mamoru and Usagi yelp in pain from Usagi's sword impaling their hands.

Chibi-Usa shouts out, horrified, "No!"

Haruka says, shocked, "Dumpling!"

Michiru says, stunned, "No!"

Oberon says, "Hurts, doesn't it? I'll increase the pain slowly so you, three, will have something to enjoy in the future. By the way, once it drops below level three, it will start to affect your body in the real world." Oberon then starts to touch Asuna's body in which the others look angered at this.

Kirito says, weakly, "Stop it, Sugou."

Asuna says, weakly with fear evident in her eyes, "It is okay, Kirito. Whatever he does, he isn't really hurting me."

Oberon laughs evilly and he says, evilly, "I was hoping that you would say that, but I wonder how long your pride will last, my dear. Thirty minutes… An hour… Let's see how long you can hang onto it!" Oberon then rips off Asuna's top and Mamoru looks way out of respect while the others sneer at Oberon. Oberon says, "Once I'm done with our fun, here, I'll head to the hospital to visit the 'real you' and I'll set up a real big monitor to play back a recording of this. We can enjoy ourselves all over again and this time, with your real body!"

Pure fear appears in Asuna's eyes and Haruka shouts out, angrily, "Don't you dare!"

Usagi shouts out, with an angered tone, "Leave Asuna alone!" Usagi yelps as the pain coming from her impaled hand with the Pain Absorber reduced in level.

Mamoru says, with an angered sneer, "You are no god! You are monster… a beast... No matter what look you have, you are a fiend in the purist of sort, Sugou!"

Oberon asks, "What was that? Was that a flea I hear?" Oberon then licks Asuna's face and he says, evilly, "Yummy! How sweet!"

Kirito yells out, enraged, "Sugou, you bastard! You are a fucking bastard!"

As he continues to lick Asuna's virtual face evilly, Usagi thinks in her mind, _"There has got to be a way! We've got to stop him somehow! Someway…Somehow! There has to be a way to beat him in his own game! There has to be!"_ Oberon laughs evilly at Kirito and the others as they look on helplessly as Oberon molests Asuna.

Kirito shouts out, enraged, "I'm going to kill you, you sick bastard! You hear me, Sugou! I'm going to kill you!"

As Kirito looks on helplessly, Usagi shouts out, "We can't give up, Kirito! There is a way! There is always a way, Kirito!"

Oberon responds, evilly, "You keeping telling yourself!"

Usagi thinks in her mind, as she looks on helplessly while she remembers everything from her first day as Sailor Moon to end of SAO, _"No matter what the odds… no matter what happened… I… with my friends… and loved ones… always found a way to come over the odds… even those precious to me couldn't be by my side physically… They always helped me find a way! Just because he is the creator of this world doesn't mean that he can't be beaten in it!"_

Just then a male voice shouts out in her mind and Kirito's mind, **"That's right, my Moon Princess."** Usagi and Kirito gasp at the sound of the voice as everything seems to fade and there is only the two of them as the familiar male voice says, **"This is just a system. You and Kirito have taught me the power of human will is superior to any computer system and the possibilities for the future."** The two of them then look to see none other than Akihiko Kayaba right in front of them.

Kirito says, stunned, "You are…!"

Kayaba tells them, **"Now, Serena… Sailor Moon, you must get up! Get up, both of you!"** Oberon prepares to tear off the pieces of clothing that cover Asuna's legs, but he then hears a yelp as a sword is being removed in which he looks to see Usagi helping Mamoru to his feet along with herself.

Usagi says, "Come, my love, we can do it." Mamoru is surprised, but he nods his head as he uses his own strength to help himself and Usagi get to their feet and Oberon's eyes grow wide while Kirito also struggles to his feet with his sword in his own chest.

Kirito says, "You are weak, Sugou. And the swords in SAO hurt more. Way more!" Soon after, Kirito's sword falls out of his virtual body and clatters to the floor.

Oberon says, "Unbelievable. I've got a few bugs to deal with." Oberon tries to swat Kirito back down, but he is shocked when Kirito grab his wrist.

Usagi says, "Bug? Now, I'm a virus that's about to give you a system meltdown." Usagi says, "System log in: ID Heathcliff." Just then multiple menus appear around Usagi much to Oberon's surprise.

Oberon asks, stunned, "What? Whose ID are you using?"

Usagi says, "System command: Activate administrative privileges and set Oberon to level one." Oberon glows and a menu screen appears saying that Oberon's administrative access has been restricted.

Oberon says, in disbelief, "An ID that outranks mine! I am this world's creator…its king… its god!" As Oberon is ranking, the others get to their feet and Mamoru gets his sword.

Usagi says, "Wrong-o, jerk face!" When Oberon looks at the others, she says, "You stole everything in this world including the players that play it! You are only a 'king of thieves' and sitting on your stolen throne!"

Oberon yells out, angrily, "How dare you little wench?! You dare to talk to me like that? You dare?!"

Chibi-Usa retorts, with a smirk, "She dares! What are you going to do about it?!"

Oberon responds, strongly, "System command: Generate object! ID Excalibur!" However, nothing happens and Oberon ranks out, "Do as I say you piece of crap! System! Your deity is ordering you to comply!"

Haruka asks, with a smirk, "Does the words 'Access denied' mean anything to you?"

Chibi-Usa asks, with a sarcastic tone and smirk, "Look at the 'supreme ruler of ALO' now?"

Michiru says, with a giggle, "He looks more like a 'commoner' to me."

Oberon shouts out, "How dare you mock me?"

Mamoru says, "Excuse me." Oberon looks at Mamoru only for him to punch right in the nose and knock him to the ground. Mamoru says, with a deadly glare, "No one hurts my bunny ever."

Usagi says, with a smile, "Mamoru-kun, you are so sweet."

Mamoru bows in front of Kirito and he says, "After you, Kirito."

Kirito responds, with a smirk, "With pleasure!" Oberon sneers as he rubs his nose and Kirito tells Usagi, "Hey, Usagi, his majesty wants his 'royal sword'. Let's give it to him."

Oberon gives a confused look and Usagi shout out, "System command: Generate object! ID Excalibur!" Just then the golden sword that they saw in Jotunheimr, Excalibur, appears in front of Usagi and she takes into her hands, much to Oberon's shock.

Kirito says, "A simple command generates a legendary weapon." Kirito and Usagi look at each other and Usagi throws him the sword in which he manages to grab in shock while Kirito brings his sword back to his hand.

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland' starts)

Kirito says, pointing his sword at Oberon, "It's time to settle the score. The big match: The king of thieves versus the gilded hero!"

Usagi says, "System command: Set pain absorber to zero!" Just then the menu showing the pain absorber program appears and the scale goes from number 8 right down to zero.

The others, minus Kirito, are surprised by her actions and Oberon says, weakly, "No, not that."

Kirito asks, "Is that a flinch? Cause the 'other guy' never flinched no matter how bad it got."

Usagi says, "You should remember him. My uncle: Akihiko Kayaba!"

Oberon yells out, stunned, "Oh my god! Kayaba?!" When he looks at Usagi, he sees a child-like Serena Tsukino in front of her and he says, with a gasp, "I know you! I know you now! You are his meatball headed niece, Serena!"

Usagi responds, "I would say 'nice to see you again', but I would be lying through my teeth, Sugou. You are the same as ever, Sugou. The same weasel that always watched my uncle with jealous and spite in his eyes and always wanted a chance to outdo! Now, I see you trying to copy him, but bad news, buster, you just gave me the way to send your 'divine might' crashing to Earth thanks to my uncle!"

Oberon then realizes what she meant and he yells out, "I see! I get it now! That was your uncle's ID! Why? You are supposed to be dead! Why do you keep haunting me?" Oberon swings in the air wildly and he yells out, "You were always like this! Acting all high and mighty! Taking everything that should be mine!"

Usagi replies, drolly, "Really, you piece of mega scum?!" Oberon looks at Usagi, angrily, and she tells him, sternly, "What was rightfully yours?! None of this is rightfully yours, jerk! He earned what he had gotten, good and bad! He was the one who developed the NervGear no thanks to you! He was the one who started the era of Full-Dive VR gaming! You were just jealous that he always smarter than you and always one step ahead of you! And that's what you are, Sugou! Always one step behind and a brain cell short of an idea! None of this is your idea in the first place! This is a copy of Sword Art Online just given a makeover! You had never had an original idea in your own life and that's what you are second best to my uncle! And once we expose you for the wretched little schemer that you are, it is what you are going to be: The 'second Akihiko Kayaba'!"

Oberon yells out, pure rage in his voice and glaring at Usagi with the same rage, "Damn you! Damn you, you little meatball head wench!" Oberon charges right at Usagi, but Mamoru blocks his first sword attack and Mamoru then blocks another sword attack with a disinterested and irritated look in which Mamoru bashes Oberon in face again and he yelps out, in pain, "My nose!"

Mamoru says, "That was for attacking my princess." Oberon tries to attack, again, but Kirito gets in the way, blocks the sword attacks, and then Kirito cuts Oberon's face in which he yelps as he feels the same since the system isn't blocking any pain sensations at the moment.

Kirito asks, in a deadly voice, "Hurts, doesn't it?" Oberon winches in fear and he says, in a deadly tone, "But is nothing compared to the pain that you made Asuna feel. Not even close!" Kirito then charges in and when Oberon tries to block his sword attack, Kirito cuts off his virtual hand causing it to shatter into data polygons and the sword clatters to floor.

Oberon yells out, in pain, "My hand! My hand!" Kirito then cleaves Oberon in two causing him to yell out in pain as his lower body and legs shatter into data polygons in which Kirito grabs Oberon by his hair and lifts him to meet his face in which Oberon gives a look of pure fear in his eyes. Kirito then sneers, throws Oberon into the air, and then impales him in the head through his right eye causing the rest of his virtual body to shatter apart into data polygons while Chibi-Usa and Tomoe close their eyes to this sight.

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland' ends)

When Chibi-Usa and Tomoe open their eyes, Chibi-Usa says, with a winch, "That had to hurt."

Haruka says, with a snort, "Good riddance to bad rubbish."

Mamoru says, "The Amusphere won't kill him, but due to the pain not being absorbed by the system anymore, his body will most likely be suffering from the pain stimulus overload and his body might have actually gotten injured."

Haruka says, with a sly smirk, "Couldn't have happened to a better slime ball." On the meanwhile, Kirito cuts Asuna down and she falls down to the ground on her knees and into Kirito's arms.

Kirito starts to cry and Asuna says, "I had faith in you and Usagi, Kirito. I knew that you could save me, but I knew that both of you would save me. I always have faith in you. Always have and always will."

Kirito says, weakly, "I don't have any power."

Usagi tells Kirito, "That's not true, Kirito. True power comes from the heart. Not some kind of special powers or some kind of system. I'm not a hero because of my powers, but because of the power of my heart. That's what gives me power, Kirito."

Mamoru says, with a nod, "And that's what gives all of us power."

Asuna says, "Usagi and her friends are right, Kirito. You have great power because you have a strong heart."

Kirito says, "I'm not as strong as you and Usagi think I am, but I'll do my best."

Michiru says, with a smile, "And quite the 'humble hero'."

Usagi says, bringing up a system administrator menu, "It's time for you to go home. Everyone has been waiting long enough."

Kirito says, "I'll not too far from the hospital. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Asuna tells Kirito, "I want you to be the first person that I see when I 'wake up'." Asuna tells Usagi, "However, I want you to be the next person after Kirito, Usagi."

Usagi says, with a smile, "I'll be there. Promise."

Asuna says, "It's finally over. We're finally going home to the real world."

Kirito says, "That's right, but much has changed, so, try not to freak out."

Asuna says, "Let's go places and have fun. Let's make it just the two of us, Kirito."

Kirito says, "Yeah. Real good." Asuna hugs Kirito with tears of happiness in her eyes and Usagi then uses her system administrator menu to log Asuna out causing her to vanish in particles of light.

Tomoe says, with a smile, "We did it."

Michiru says, shaking her head, "No. Usagi and Kirito did it, Firefly."

Usagi says, with a smile, "I had a little help."

Mamoru asks, "How did you do that?"

Usagi says, "I believe that HE can answer that. I think that it is time for you to come out… uncle." There are multiple gasps and then Akihiko Kayaba appears above them and floats down in front of them.

Kirito says, "So, it is you. You are alive."

Kayaba replies, "You can say that I'm alive in a way. Ultimately, I'm just an afterimage that's the mind of Akihiko Kayaba. An echo as you can say."

Kirito says, "And I have no idea what you are talking about."

Mamoru says, with a sneer, "You have some nerve to show your face to us and to my beloved after what you did to her."

Kayaba says, "You must be Darien Shields. You truly have shown that you care for my princess with all of your heart. It is an honor, but I doubt that you would agree."

Haruka says, with a sneer, "Got that right, you ass."

Kayaba says, looking at Chibi-Usa, "This must be your daughter from the future, Rini."

There are surprised looks and Kirito asks, "Wait! Daughter?"

Kirito looks at Usagi and she says, nervously, "Heh. Long story."

Chibi-Usa responds, nervously, "Real long story."

Kayaba says, with a smile, "She gets her lovely looks from her mother despite how both mother and daughter deny it."

Usagi and Chibi-Usa yell out in unison, with an annoyed tone, "There is no way that I look like her!"

The two of them look at each other and when she looks at her Kayaba, Usagi asks, plainly, "Why did you help me uncle?"

Kayaba tells Usagi, "I didn't do it for free, my dear. There is always a price."

Mamoru shouts out, angrily, "You have some nerve, Kayaba!" Everyone looks at Kayaba and Mamoru goes over and he says, glaring at him, "You have some nerve to ask something of her after what you did to her! You owed her, Kayaba! She absolutely trusted you and loved you like a second father! She truly believed in you and believed that you were going to make a new frontier for all of humanity! And how do you repay her faith, trust, and love? By betraying her in the worst way possible, you monster! You trapped her in a virtual prison while we, the people that love her so much, had to anguish and fear every day that she could die right before our eyes! You made her go through a nightmare that has scarred her forever! She saw who knows how many people die right before her eyes and that netherworld was created by a person that she once beloved! You! You, Kayaba! Do you know or even understand how she felt! The pain, grief, anguishes, and sorrow that you gave her?! Every single death torn into her heart and soul and even I doubt that I could ever truly understand her pain despite being the love of her life! And who knows if the wounds in her mind and heart will ever heal?! They may never! And now, you have the gall to call on a 'favor'! She owes you nothing and you owe her everything! And if you have a shred of decency, then you know that I'm right!"

Mamoru glares at Kayaba and Kayaba looks back in which Kayaba says, plainly, "And you are exactly right, Darien-san. And this is the start of my repayment." Just then a golden light comes from the sky and an egg-shaped transparent object floats into Kirito's hands.

Kirito asks, "What is this?"

Kayaba responds, "The start of a brand new world. I call it 'The Seed'."

Usagi asks, curiously, "The Seed?"

Kayaba says, "Once it sprouts, you and Kirito will know what to do with it. You can delete it if you want, but if you and Kirito have any fondness left for the virtual world, you will take care of it. And now, there is this, my princess." Kayaba then creates a planet-shaped orb which goes over to Usagi and he says, "I have developed many things in my quest to perfect Sword Art Online and the Full-Dive system. In fact, my dear sister, Ikuko, and your friends, Ami and Trista have already completed one."

Haruka asks, confused, "What do you mean?"

Kayaba says, "You will realize it in time." Kayaba tells Usagi, "This is the rest of my legacy. It is now your legacy to do with as you please. Call it the payment of my debt, but I doubt that it covers even half of what I owe you, my dear."

Usagi asks, "Kayaba… What were you to me in the Silver Millennium?"

There are surprised looks and Mamoru asks, "What do you mean my love?"

Usagi says, "He knew about the Silver Crystal. It can only mean one thing."

Michiru asks, "Are you saying that Kayaba also…?"

Usagi says, "I believe so."

Kayaba says, "You may have more calculating mind that you gave yourself credit for, my princess. However, it is a story for another day. We will see each other again. Farewell for now." Kayaba then leaps into the air, vanishes, and everyone covers their eyes as a light engulfs the room in which when they open their eyes, they find themselves back in Asuna's prison.

Kirito asks, "Yui? Are you okay? Where are you?"

Yui appears and she yells out, "Daddy!"

Yui goes into Kirito's arms and he says, "You're safe."

Yui responds, "It is like Mamoru-san told me to do. I hid myself in the local memory of your NervGear."

Mamoru says, "I figure that since he stored her program in his NervGear, she would be able to go there."

Yui asks, "Where's mommy?"

Usagi says, "She is safe in the real world."

Kirito says, "Your aunt is right, Yui-chan. Mommy is back home safe and sound."

Yui says, with a smile, "Mommy's back home? Thank goddess."

Kirito says, gently stroking his 'daughter's' hair, "I promise that we will be back soon. However, I don't know how this world will last."

Yui says, "Don't worry, daddy. My core program is in your NervGear, so, we will always be together!"

Usagi says, with a smile, "In fact, my best friend, Ami-chan, can create a VR program special for her. She is one of the smartest people on the planet."

Makoto's voice responds, "Got that right!" Everyone then looks to see the others arrive on the scene.

Usagi says, "Hey, guys!"

Tomoe asks, "What happened?"

Hino says, "We found the lab and the trapped SAO players. A pair of slugs tried to stop us, but…"

Minako asks, slyly, "Extra fried monster slug anyone?"

Usagi says, a bit disgusted, "I think that I'll pass, Mina-chan."

Mizuno says, "Mako-chan and Hino-chan managed to force them to confess everything in which I was able to hack into the GM console in the lab room where I was able to free the other SAO players."

There are gasps and Usagi says, with a smile, "Way to go!"

Makoto says, with a grin, "And we also got some sweet information about his 'pet project'. It is real sick to the core and guaranteed to send him to prison for life and beyond."

Haruka says, with a sly smile, "Perfect. Usagi and Kirito sent that sleaze back to the real world with his tail between his legs and we got Asuna-san logged out."

Minako yells out, "Great! That means that we won and its game over!"

Usagi says, with a nod, "Yeah…" Usagi then rests her head on Mamoru's chest and he gently strokes her hair.

Kirito tells Yui, "Okay. We're going to log out now."

Yui responds, "Okay, daddy! I love you!" Kirito prepares to log out, looks out into the skies of ALO, and he logs out after he kisses his daughter on her left cheeks as he vanishes.

Haruka says, "We had better follow him just in case."

Hino says, with a nod, "Good idea."

Mizuno says, "You go first."

Usagi says, bringing up her player menu, "Okay."

Yui tells Usagi, "Thank you, Auntie Usagi."

Usagi responds, with a warm smile, "No problem, Yui-chan." Yui hugs Usagi and she smiles as she hugs Yui back before she pushes the log out button causing her to vanish in a bright light.

_**January 22, 2025, Crown Arcade**_

Under the Crown Arcade and within the high-tech command center of the Sailor Scouts, there is a line of bed-like platforms in front of a massive super-computer where Darien, Ami, Mina, Raye, Lita, Hotaru, Amara, Michelle, Trista, Rini, and Serena are lying down with Serena using her NervGear while everyone else, minus Rini, are using Amuspheres with Rini using her Neuro-Linker around her neck while Luna and Artemis look as they see Serena slowly wake up and take off her NervGear.

Luna says, "Thanks goodness."

Artemis asks, "What happened?"

Serena responds, with a smile, "We won."

Luna asks, "So, it means…?"

Serena responds, with a warm smile, "Asuna and the other SAO players are free." Soon after, the others start waking up one and after another in which they take off their Amusphere, but Rini keeps her Neuro-Linker around her neck.

Ami says, leaping to her feet, "It will take me a minute to get the data loaded into my computer."

Darien says, with a serious tone, "We should get going to hospital."

Lita asks, "How come?"

Darien says, with a plain tone, "Sugou isn't a madman that will take defeat so easily."

Amara says, nodding her head in agreement, "He has a point."

Serena says, "And I agree." When everyone looks at Serena, she says, "It would be just like him to take petty revenge since everyone else around him is nothing."

Lita asks, "Then what are we waiting for?"

Serena says, "No, wait. Before we get to the hospital, I think that we should let Sugou's boss see what's going on."

There are surprised looks and Raye asks, with a smirk, "Whoa, Meatball Head! What has gotten into you?"

Serena says, "I'm not going to just sit around and let the people that I care about be 'pushed around' not anymore."

Darien tells Serena, with a warm smile, "We understand, Serena. Just don't 'push yourself'. We don't want to lose the Meatball Head that we love deep down."

Serena responds, warmly, "Thank you, Darien-kun." They share a kiss and Serena says, clutching her broach, "Ready, Scouts?"

Amara responds, with a grin, "Need you ask?" The other Scouts hold up their transformation items and Darien holds his transformation rose as they prepare to transform and head out to make sure that Kazuto sees Asuna again without any 'problems'.

_**January 22, 2025, **__**Tokorozawa**_

At the hospital of Tokorozawa, as the snow falls, Kazuto arrives by the gate of the hospital and goes into the parking lot in which as he runs, he sees a figure come out and he moves to left in which the sounds of metal hitting flesh is heard in which we look to see Kirito's right arm dripping blood from a slash wound causing him to hold the area of the slash and stumble to the side of a van.

Someone comes out of the shadows and says, in a familiar male voice, "You're late, Kirito."

Kazuto asks, "Who's there?"

The figure responds, "I was waiting so long that I thought that I would catch a cold." The figure is then revealed to be Sugou in which both of his eyes are red with the area around his right eye looking scarred.

Kazuto says, shocked, "Sugou!"

Sugou tells Kazuto, "You did a very bad thing, Kirito. I can still feel the pain."

Kazuto tells Sugou, "You had better turn yourself in. You're finished."

Sugou says, "Finished? Hardly. There are plenty of people that would kill to have my research and I. And once it is complete, there won't be anyone or anything that will stop me. I will be the god of this world. But first, I'm going to kill you, Kirito." Sugou charges at Kirito, Kirito leaps away to avoid the attack, but collapses to the ground.

However, before Sugou can strike, a familiar female voice shouts out, "Sugou!" Sugou turns only to get rammed by Eternal Sailor Moon's kneecap to his face causing his head to slam through a window in which he slumps down and dropping his knife. Sailor Moon goes over to Kirito in which she helps him to his feet and she asks, "Are you okay?"

Kazuto responds, "I'm okay, U-Sailor Moon." Sailor Saturn then appears and goes over in which she uses her healing powers to heal Kazuto's arms.

Sugou manages to regain some of his senses and he asks, groggily, "What? What hit me?"

Just then a female voice responds, "Maybe you should ask who hit you, pal." Sugou then regains his full senses and gasps to see all of the Sailor Scouts in front of him with glares of different degrees on their faces in which he reaches for the knife that he had with him, but a rose slashes his head causing him to pull back his hand and yelp in pain.

A male voice responds, "I don't think so, scum!" Everyone looks to see Tuxedo Mask escorting an elderly man with wrinkles and brown hair in which he is wearing a brown business suit. Sugou yelps out when he sees the man and Tuxedo Mask says, "Sugou-san, I believe that you remember your boss, Shouzou Yuuki, who is Miss Asuna Yuuki's father."

The elderly man, Asuna's father, Shouzou Yuuki, has an angered expression on his face and he says, "How dare you, Sugou? How dare you do this to me and my family? My family has turned your family and you for our lives and you do this to repay us?! By committing such inhuman experiments under my nose and holding my daughter against her will! I thought that my children were just blowing their distrust of you out of proportion, but I can see that they saw you for who and what you truly are, Sugou! The Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask have showed me your 'research' and I know that this is your work with your signatures on everything! You nearly destroyed the reputation of my company and my family and all for what?! To create a horror similar to the horror created by Akihiko Kayaba?!"

Sugou yells out, angrily, "Don't you dare compare me to that fool of a man?! That fool only used his knowledge for his stupid game! He was too scared and too foolish to realize the full potential of the Full-Dive system! I didn't! I knew the full potential of the system! And soon I had achieved something that Kayaba-sensei could never have! He may have been master of Sword Art Online, but I will be the god of this world!"

Shouzou says, shaking his head, "You truly are insane."

Sailor Moon says, "You are no god, Sugou. You are just a jealous little man that lives forever in the shadow of Akihiko Kayaba."

Sugou glares at Sailor Moon and Kazuto says, "She's right. You think that I'm scum… I'm trash. Guess what, Sugou? Then you are less than trash and less than scum! You are worthless worm that's going to where he belongs: In the dumpster to be forgotten!"

Sugou shouts out, "Damn you!" Sugou then charges at Kazuto, but a one-two punch from Sailor Jupiter slams him into the van and he slumps to the ground, unconscious.

Sailor Uranus says, with a sly smirk, "Night, loser."

Shouzou says, with a bow, "Thank you, Sailor Moon. You and the Sailor Scouts exposed this… man for what he truly is."

Sailor Venus says, with a grin, "You don't need to thank us. We have some friends to thank for that."

Sailor Moon says, pointing to Kazuto, "You can thank this guy. He and his friends, who we are well acquainted with, found out what happened and stopped him from inside of ALO."

Shouzou tells Kazuto, "Kirigaya-san, it seems like I am in your debt."

Kazuto says, with a nervous smile, "It was nothing, Yuuki-san."

Sailor Moon says, "Anyway, I think that Shouzou-san's daughter is waiting for you, Kazuto-san. Tuxedo Mask and I will escort you inside just in case Sugou has got any of his henchmen waiting."

Sailor Mars says, "The rest of us will wait for the police with this piece of trash."

Shouzou says, "As much as I would love to see my lovely daughter, again, I think that it is best that I wait here to make sure that this… scum is picked up by the police."

Kazuto says, "Okay, but I think that Asuna would love to see you, again, sir."

Shouzou says, with a nod, "I know, Kazuto-san." Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, and Kazuto then enter the hospital and journey up into Asuna's room in which when they arrive, they see Asuna, sitting up and with the NervGear off her head, looking up into the clear moonlight sky.

Kazuto says, with a smile, "Asuna."

Asuna says, with a smile, "Kirito." Asuna manages to lift up her hand despite being so weak and Kirito goes over to her, takes her hand, and gently hugs her.

Tuxedo Mask says, "Careful, she is weak as you were when you first 'woke up'."

Kazuto tells Asuna, "It's over, Asuna. Usagi and I fought the last boss and the battle is over."

Kazuto starts to shed tears of joy and Asuna says, "Sorry, but I can't hear too well right now. I think that I know what you said. I know it's really over and I get to finally meet you." As Asuna sheds tears of joy, Sailor Moon goes over to a pen and paper on a note board and she writes out something in which when Asuna and Kazuto release from their embrace, Asuna looks to see the words 'Good evening, sleepyhead' written on the board, Asuna says, with a giggle, "Oh, Usagi-chan!" Asuna tells Kazuto and Sailor Moon, "Anyway, I'm Asuna… Asuna Yuuki. I'm finally home."

Kazuto says, "I'm Kazuto Kirigaya. Welcome home, Asuna." Sailor Moon writes down on another piece of paper and when Kazuto and Asuna look, they see it says: 'And I'm Serena Tsukino. We're all finally home'. Kazuto says, with a smile, "Yeah. Yeah, we are… Serena." Kazuto then goes over and kisses Asuna on the lips in which Sailor Moon puts her head on Tuxedo Mask's chest in which she looks at the window and in the her 'mind's eye', she sees herself as Usagi, with her SAO outfit including her special white hooded cloak, causing her to look to see her 'SAO self' give a kind smile before putting on the hood, turning around, and walking away as she fades away from her 'mind's eye'.

Sailor Moon says, with a low smile, "Goodbye for now…Usagi."

Tuxedo Mask asks, a bit surprised, "Huh?"

Sailor Moon says, with a warm smile, "I'm home, my love. Usagi, the White Valkyrie of Sword Art Online can finally rest for now and Serena Tsukino has finally come home." Tuxedo Mask warmly smiles at those words and the two of them share their own kiss in which he knows that Sword Art Online, at least for the moment, is truly and finally over for his princess and that the true healing process can finally begin.

And that's the chapter, everyone! All that's left is the epilogue and I hope that you have enjoyed reading this story as much as I had making it! Personally, I really liked Sword Art Online due to the fact that it must have come from the idea of parents telling their children that if they play too much video games that they get stuck in their own world. A story in which that actually happens and more is kind of appealing to me, you know? However, even though this is the end of the story, it isn't the end of the story series! I know… Spoiler alert! And you will see what I mean in the epilogue folks! Please read and review and please no flames! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	15. Epilogue (Title is too long again)

Okay, everyone, this is it! The grand finale of this story and I have to say that it has been an amazing fifteen chapters in which I was worried that I wouldn't get this far and this would be too short a story. Now, I can see that my fears were unfounded, huh? Anyway, like I said in the previous chapter, while this is the end of the story, it isn't the end of the story series in which there is more to come. However, you are going to have to find out what that is, folks!

**I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!**** Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by ****ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

**Warning: This story is rated M for M-rated violence, blood, possible gore, death, M-rated suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, M-rated bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

**Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

**Sailor Moon Online**

**Chapter 15/Epilogue: A Whole New World and a Whole New Adventure to Come**

_**January 22, 2025, Kirigaya Residence**_

Within the Kirigaya Residence, Kazuto is lying on his bed with his NervGear on his bed while his sister, Suguha Kirigaya, the real life 'identity' of Leafa of ALO, looking over him and yelps as she sees him wake up.

Suguha says, nervously, "I'm sorry. When you didn't log out right away, I got worried!"

Kazuto sits up, takes off his NervGear, and he says, "Sorry that I took so long to come back."

Suguha asks, "Is it really over?"

Kazuto says, "Yeah, it is. That monster has been defeated and Usagi and her friends have gathered enough evidence put him down for good."

Suguha says, with a smile, "That's awesome!" Kazuto then sees Leafa's image poses over Suguha for a moment and he looks in surprise.

Kazuto says, with a smile, "Sugu, thanks for all of the help that you gave me and Usagi. You were a great help."

Suguha hugs Kazuto, surprising him, and she says, "You don't have to thank me. I'm just glad that I could help my big brother in his world." Kazuto hugs his sister and she blushes from the hug. Suguha asks Kazuto, "What happened with Asuna? Did you get her back?"

Kazuto says, "Yeah. Asuna is back in the real world. Sugu, I…"

Asuna says, "No way. You get going. She is waiting for you."

Kazuto looks at his digital clock on the wall and he says, "Yeah, you're right." As he gets to his feet, Kazuto says, "Sugu, I know that you love ALO for flying and all. However, with what's going to happen, it may suffer the fate of SAO."

Suguha says, with a sigh and weak smile, "Yeah."

Kazuto says, with a grin, "But then again, who knows? There are so many players that like it and since it isn't a 'death game', all you need to do is retool it and probably give it a new and better 'Grand Quest' and it can stay on."

Suguha says, with a grin, "Yeah." Suguha then asks, "What about yours and Asuna's friend?"

Kazuto gives a smile and he says, "Let's just say that she can finally spread her true wings, fly away leaving to return to her 'real self', and finally and truly come home. She and I can finally and truly come home."

Suguha says, with a nod, "That's wonderful." However, the images of her 'dressed up' like a princess, the kingdom on the moon, and image of the silver haired queen and the blond haired princess other than herself in these 'dreams' pops into her mind, but Suguha shakes them off for now. Outside, Kazuto, wearing cold weather clothing, is pushing out a bike with Suguha following.

Kazuto says, "Wow, cold."

Suguha says, "Look, Kazuto. It's snowing." And it is starting to snow and she says, "Be careful out there. And say hello to Asuna for me."

Kazuto says, "Will do. And I can't wait for you to meet her and Usagi in for real." As Kazuto bikes off into the distance to head to the hospital where Asuna is, Suguha gently sighs, but she holds her head as the images appear in her mind again.

Just then a female voice says, "Do you wish to protect him and all that he loves?" Suguha gasps as she looks around and she then sees the grey cat with a silver crescent moon sigil on top of its forehead looking at Suguha.

Suguha says, "What a weird cat."

The cat then replies in the female voice, "And while you are quite the looker yourself, it doesn't mean that people won't say that you aren't weird."

Suguha yelps out and she yells out, shocked, "A talking cat!" Suguha shakes her head and she says, nervously, "Okay, I must have been Full-Diving too."

The cat then says, "I can assure that this isn't an illusion or a dream." The cat leaps onto Suguha's head and slams her tail into her cheek, hard, causing her to yelp.

Suguha yells out, flinching greatly in pain, "Ouch!" The cat leaps off Suguha's head and she yells out, "What was that for?"

Suguha then realizes that felt real and the cat responds, "My name is Trivia and I've been searching for you for a long time, Suguha Kirigaya. I've been watching you since your brother's sixteenth birthday when you visited his motionless form in the hospital. However, your power has been greatly suppressed and the time wasn't right."

Suguha asks, "My powers?"

The cat, Trivia, responds, "You have great power, my dear. I'm sure that you have heard of the Sailor Scouts."

Suguha responds, "Of course! Who hasn't heard of them?" Suguha then asks, "Wait! Are you saying…?"

Trivia replies, with a nod and a smile on her lips, "You are indeed very perceptive, my young Suguha-san. If you think that this is a joke or gag, then why are you having the dreams about the mysterious kingdom on the moon or the strange princess and queen with the crescent moon sigils on their forehead?"

Suguha asks, with a gasp, "How… How do you know about that?"

Trivia says, "I know more about you than you can believe, my dear. I can completely awaken the power that's inside of you. I can help you unlock the power that can help you protect your brother and all that he and you care about."

Suguha can't believe her eyes and ears, but she asks, curiously, "Really?"

Trivia says, with a nod, "I can, Suguha. However, you must know that once you accept this power, you will have chosen your destiny and your future will be set. With this power comes a great responsibility like with any Sailor Soldier, but there is a war coming and your power will most likely be needed."

Suguha asks, surprised, "A war?"

Trivia responds, with a nod, "Yes. And you will have a great mission. While you will be working and fighting with Sailor Moon and other Sailor Soldiers, you have your own great mission to perform, but I warn you, accepting this power and performing this mission will cause you to find 'ancient secrets' of the past, dark ones as well, in which I can guarantee you that you will never be the same person again." Trivia tells Suguha, "If you choose not to accept this, then I will never return and you can go on with your regular life. However, I believe that you will make the right choice." Suguha can only look at the talking female cat, Trivia, and close her eyes, remembering the images/dreams in her mind and what happened in SAO, from her point of view, and ALO, in which when she opens her eyes, there is a determined fill look in them.

_**March 2025, Japanese countryside**_

In the mountainous regions of Japan, there is a wooden cottage in which Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts along with Tuxedo Mask appear via teleportation in front of it.

Sailor Jupiter asks, "Is this it?"

Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "It is, Jupiter. I should have remembered about it."

Sailor Mars tells Sailor Moon, "Hey, Meatball Head, you were just a little girl back then."

Tuxedo Mask asks Sailor Moon, "Are you sure about this love?"

Sailor Moon responds, "More than anything, Darien-kun." Soon enough, the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask approach the cottage and prepare to see if the door was open in which the door opens in which a petite young woman in her late twenties with short straight black hair is front of them. Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, stunned, _"It's her! What's she doing here?!"_

Sailor Uranus yells out, sternly, "Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

The young woman responds, "I'm Rinko Koujiro." The young woman then tells Sailor Moon, "But you already know that, don't you, Serena?"

There are multiple gasps and Sailor Moon asks, "So, he told you?"

The young woman, Rinko, responds, "Yes. He also mentioned in a message to my website that you would be coming here one day. I couldn't believe that he would do such a thing and trap you in the game."

Sailor Moon says, "We were all fooled, Rinko-san."

Sailor Mercury asks, "You know this person?"

Sailor Moon responds, "She… used to be a friend of the family. Her name is Rinko Koujiro, the woman in love with Akihiko Kayaba."

There are multiple gasps of shock and Sailor Neo Moon says, stunned, "No way!"

Sailor Moon tells Rinko, "The police are going to be here any minute."

Rinko replies, "I won't resist." Rinko then steps backwards inside and to the side to allow Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, and the Sailor Scouts to enter into the cottage in which they look around to see it simply furbished in which they look at the fireplace see multiple pictures in which one of them is a child Serena wearing a play helmet and sword with her mother and Kayaba in which Ikuko is painting a picture of something that looks like Aincard, there is a painted picture of Aincard on the wall, and on a nearby table, there is an old fashioned RPG game known as Wizardry with a Go board on it.

Sailor Saturn says, "You wouldn't think that the first great 'VR criminal' in history would be here."

Sailor Uranus says, "As they say: It is always the quiet ones."

Sailor Neptune tells Sailor Mercury, "You and Firefly excluded of course, Mercury."

Sailor Mercury kindly smiles at Sailor Neptune and Sailor Mars calls out, "I've found him!" Everyone then looks at Sailor Mars, who is at the door leading into another room of the cottage, and she says, with a sigh, "Or what's left of him." Everyone then assembles into the room where they find a simple, but good sized bedroom where there is plenty of high-tech equipment with a mini super-computer connected to a powerful satellite with wireless and non-wireless connections. And in the bedroom, there is a bed with something or someone covered by a blanket. Sailor Venus winches, thinking what it really means, and Sailor Uranus goes over to the bed and covers the 'form' under the blanket in which the motionless body of Akihiko Kayaba is revealed, obviously showing that he is dead, but it looks like he just died recently.

Tuxedo Mask says, "It's him."

Sailor Neptune says, amazed, "It looked like he died yesterday."

Sailor Mercury, using her visor and computer, says, "There is some kind of strange compound in his body that's preserving his body and preventing any decay."

Rinko says, "He had found the compound on one of his trips and he says that it can preserve bodies down to the smallest of cells like they died recently. It can prevent decomposer for over a year based on what his message said. He told me to use it shortly after he died and I am completely sure that he is dead."

Tuxedo Mask says, "He knew that we would be here sooner or later." Sailor Pluto takes a look at a vile on a nearby table.

Sailor Pluto says, "It is a special preservation compound for biological matter used in the Silver Millennium. It was used to preserve the bodies of heroes and heroines that fought bravely in protection of their homes, families, and kingdoms. It was also used in scientific matters with 'samples'."

Sailor Mars says, with an angered snarl, "I doubt that HE qualifies."

Sailor Moon asks Sailor Mercury, "Can you find out how he died?"

Sailor Mercury activates a computer along with the other hardware in the room and he says, "Yes, I can. However, I can theorize on one thing." Sailor Mercury then displays a modified NervGear and she says, "I believe that it has to do with this modified NervGear. It looks to be specially modified with this computer hardware possibly a part of it."

Tuxedo Mask says, "Please get to work, Mercury."

Sailor Mercury says, "Of course."

As Sailor Mercury gets to work, Sailor Moon's right hand turns into a fist and she asks, "Why?" Everyone looks at Sailor Moon and she looks at Rinko in which she yells at him, with an angered tone that's typically not like her, "Why didn't you stop him?! You knew where he would be, so, why? Why?!"

Rinko responds, nervously, "I didn't know that he was going to do this and I really didn't know that you…"

Sailor Moon says, with tears in her eyes, "It didn't matter if I wasn't trapped! Do you know how I really feel? Can you understand the betrayal in my heart?! This was supposed to be a wonderful new adventure… A new frontier for everyone! And instead, he turns it into a nightmare! It was a 'hell' that I had to suffer through for two long years and I had to see hundreds of good people to die right in front of my eyes. People with friends, family, and people that they loved and cared for in which they did so in return… Their lives just snuffed out and for what? A game! A stupid game?!"

Rinko responds, "Yes, Serena! I am a coward! A wretched coward, but you can't say that you would kill the man that you love!" Sailor Moon gives a look of surprise, but then Sailor Uranus as she grabs Rinko by the throat and slams her into the wall.

Sailor Uranus yells out, angrily, "You self-righteous prick! How dare you?! Don't you think that those people had people that loved them with all of their hearts and souls?! Can you ever understand the anguish, pain, and the sorrow that they are feeling that they will never see them again! This isn't about love! This is about doing what's right! You don't fucking understand our pain! Every single day, we had to watch our princess in that bed and only having a somewhat idea of what's going on in that fucking prison that she is trapped in. Every single day, we had to watch her wasting away in that bed and always afraid that one day, we would find her a corpse! How do you think that the loved ones of those that died felt when that fear came true, huh?" Sailor Uranus then violently slaps Rinko and knocks her down to the ground.

Sailor Jupiter says, surprised, "Whoa, Uranus!"

Sailor Moon says, solemnly, "Please stop Uranus."

Sailor Neptune says, grabbing Uranus' left arm, "Yes, Uranus. Stop! That's enough!"

Tuxedo Mask says, embracing his love in a loving embrace, "Neptune is right, Uranus. There has been enough 'blood shed' already."

Sailor Mercury says, "Incredible!"

Everyone looks at Mercury and Sailor Venus asks, "What's up?"

Sailor Mercury says, "Based on what I can find out, when Sword Art Online ended, this modified NervGear did a high output scan on his brain."

Tuxedo Mask asks, "A high output scan?"

Sailor Mercury says, with a nod, "Yes. He was basically trying to transfer his mind onto the net itself."

There are gasps and Sailor Venus says, stunned, "No way!"

Sailor Mercury says, "However, the aftereffects is much like what happened to other SAO players that died, his brain is completely destroyed. And this type of thing is usually one in a thousand chance of succeeding. It is most likely that he destroyed his brain and the scan completely failed."

Sailor Uranus asks, "When did he scan his brain?"

Sailor Mercury says, "Exactly on the day that Sword Art Online ended: November Seven, Twenty-Twenty-Four."

There are gasps and Sailor Neo-Moon asks, "Then who was that we saw in ALO after Kazuto and Sailor Moon beat Sugou?"

Tuxedo Mask says, "We met Kayaba in ALO on the day that we defeated Sugou. So, we talked to Kayaba in ALO two months AFTER he 'died'."

There are gasps from the Inner Sailor Scouts and Sailor Mercury says, "That means… It worked! He actually did it."

Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "If anyone could make it work, he could."

Sailor Jupiter yells out, angrily, "That coward! He knew that he was facing justice, so, he ran away like a coward!" Rinko didn't want to face the wrath of Sailor Uranus and she can't help to feel that Sailor Jupiter is right, in a way, so, she keeps her mouth shut.

Sailor Moon responds, shaking her head, "No, it wasn't cowardice that he did this." Everyone then looks at Sailor Moon and she says, "He is trying to find 'his castle' and he didn't want 'justice' to stop him from finding it despite knowing that he will never find it."

There is silence for a moment and Sailor Mercury asks, "What do you want to do?"

Sailor Moon doesn't reply for a second and she says, "Make two copies of all of the logs, programming, and whatnot. One for us and one for the police then delete all of it. I want nothing that anyone could ever use and then turn off and take this all apart, but leave intact for the police."

The others are a bit surprised by her reply, but Sailor Mercury says, "Okay, Sailor Moon." Sailor Mercury then starts to get to work as Sailor Moon starts to head off.

Sailor Jupiter asks, "Where are you going?"

Sailor Moon says, "Gather up his personal items here. He doesn't deserve it, but I'll give him a bit of dignity and not leave anything that could be used as a trophy."

Tuxedo Mask asks, "Do you need any help?"

Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "Thank you, Tuxedo Mask." Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon then head off and start gathering the various items in the room in which Sailor Moon looks at the picture of her as a child with her Earth mother and Kayaba in which she thinks, with tears in her eyes, _"Baka…"_ Sailor Moon puts the items into her sub-space pocket and she looks to see Rinko with a letter in her hands.

Rinko says, "This is a message for you." Sailor Moon takes the letter, shakes it to hear something inside, and she takes out a flash drive, but she then throws the letter to Sailor Mars, who has come out of the room.

Sailor Mars asks, confused, "What?"

Sailor Moon says, with a plain tone and solemn expression on her face, "Please burn it."

There are gasps and Rinko asks, surprised, "Why?"

Sailor Moon responds, in a plain tone, "There is nothing that he can say that he will make me feel anything for him. I can't forgive him. I may one day, but not today and especially not now." Sailor Moon says, "I learned some harsh lessons. Before SAO, I always believed that everyone can be changed and can be 'redeemed' if you reach out for them, but Kayaba taught me that not everyone can be 'saved' and 'redeemed'. No, they have to be stopped and defeated before good and innocent people can suffer. I learned that how naïve I truly was."

Tuxedo Mask tells Sailor Moon, "No, Sailor Moon. You were not naïve." When Sailor Moon looks at Tuxedo Mask, he says, "You were kind and caring. You had an open heart and mind. You believed in the best of humanity and the best in people, but what Kayaba did shattered that faith and that hope. And that's something that I can never forgive him from doing. He damaged your heart and mind in ways that I will never forgive, but I believe that we can mend your heart as long as you let us in." Sailor Moon sheds tears of happiness and cries on Tuxedo Mask's chest in which he motions to Sailor Mars to burn the letter in which she does so without hesitation. Later on, the police arrived on the scene and Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, and the Sailor Scout cooperated with the police in whom they assisted in removing the body of Kayaba and giving them one of the two copies of the data on computers and other hardware while assisting in removing it from the cottage. Rinko was taken into custody and charged with an accessory to Akihiko Kayaba and his crimes through she would let out on bail and later acquitted when there was a micro-bomb found inside of her body which the authorities, as well as the world, believes that she was another of Kayaba's 'hostages', though she was in the real world, and made to help him during the whole of 'SAO Incident' in which the entrapped of Serena and the other nearly ten thousand other players in Sword Art Online. However, later on, Sailor Mercury would determine that this bomb was never real and it was made to deceive everyone that she didn't help him out of her own free will, but Sailor Moon and the others decided to leave that fact out.

_**March 2025, Crown Fruit Parlor**_

Later on that month, we find Serena Tsukino with Darien, Ami, and Trista inside of the Crown Fruit Parlor with none other than Seijirou Kikuoka, the member of the government's 'VR Division' that was the head of the 'SAO Case Victims Rescue Task Force', namely Ami's and Trista's boss during the whole 'SAO Incident' looking like that they are going to discuss something.

Darien asks, "So, how is the case going?"

Seijirou says, "It is what you call a 'slam dunk'. With the evidence that you have gathered and the confession of Seijirou's employees, Sugou will be convicted for his illegal experiments among other things including assault and battery and attempted murder namely of Kirito."

Darien says, "That's good to know, Seijirou-dono."

Trista asks, "What will be the verdict?"

Seijirou says, "There is not any permanent damage to the former SAO players that he had held captive for the past two months, but with so many actions and with the experiments being heinous, I would expect multiple life-sentences."

Ami asks, "What about the data?"

Seijirou says, "Trust me, it will be destroyed."

Darien thinks in his mind, _"We are going to make sure of that, Seijirou-dono. Let's just say that we aren't trusting of anyone connected to Kayaba anymore even if they are in the government."_

Serena asks, "Are you sure that the final SAO players aren't suffering from anything?"

Seijirou says, "They don't even remember anything about the experiments and we have confirmed no permanent mental or psychological damage."

Serena says, with a sigh, "Thank goodness."

Ami says, with a nod, "They can go back to their regular lives."

Seijirou says, "Up to a certain point, my dear. It is going to take them a bit longer since they were still held in virtual reality for a bit longer than the others, so, their recovery might take a tiny bit more time than the others." Seijirou says, looking at Serena, "However, I have to say that her recovery is just astounding. In barely a month, you were up and about walking by yourself. Don't get me wrong, you still had a ways to go to regain your full strength, but not even your friend, Kazuto-san, recovered his full strength that fast."

Serena says, nervously, "What can I say? I'm stronger than I look."

Seijirou says, with a nod, "Yes, I have to agree. And I'll leave at that." Serena mentally sighs in relief at this and Seijirou says, "Anyway, I believe that you wish to talk about 'that'. Well, I can tell you that by next month, SAO Memorial Academy is going to be up and running and ready to go. At first, it was going to be just a temporary school for all SAO survivors that were in school at the time and to help complete their education, but your 'assistance' has allowed us to rebuild it into a full-fledge permanent academy where not only SAO survivors can go for the best education, however, it will be a school where people where the next generation of people going into the technology connected with virtual reality can go and create a new generation of VR technology as well as this might never happen again."

Trista says, with a smile, "We hope so, Seijirou-dono."

Seijirou asks Serena, "But why aid in the creation of a school? I read your history and school and yourself don't exactly 'mix' too well. So, why help create a new school?" 

Serena says, with a plain tone, "It isn't just a school to me, Seijirou-dono. It's a memorial."

Everyone gets a serious and/or plain look and Seijirou says, "I see. That's why you if any of the SAO victims that died had children that they could attend the academy as well."

Serena says, nodding her head in agreement, "Kayaba owes much to the world and I intend to make sure that he 'pays' for it."

Seijirou asks Serena, "Do you hate him, Tsukino-san?"

Serena doesn't reply for a moment and she then says, "Hate? No, I can't hate him. He became obsessed with his castle that he lost sight of the caste in front of his eyes in which, in a twisted sort of way, he became a victim of his own obsession and I can't help to pity him. However, despite that, I can't forgive him for what he did. The hurt won't go away so easily and while I may forgive him one day, I'm not going to do it today."

Seijirou says, with a nod of understanding, "I see." Seijirou asks, "Are you going to your school?"

Serena tells Seijirou, "It isn't 'my school', Seijirou-dono. It is THEIR school."

Ami says, with a smile, "However, I don't think that school and Serena mix even if it is a school that she helped create."

Serena says, with a smirk, "No kidding, Ami-chan." Ami and Serena giggle at this and Darien smiles warmly at seeing his girlfriend's giggle.

Darien asks, "Aren't you concerned about her safety?"

Seijirou responds, "Of course, Darien-san. However, not many people actually know her player name and face other than a few beyond her closest friends in SAO. Plus, it was a fact known in her original school that she is an SAO victim through her connection to Kayaba is completely unknown."

Trista says, "It would be a bit more suspicious if she didn't go to the school that she had help in creating."

Seijirou says, with a nod, "Exactly. It is understandable due to her 'situation'…"

Serena says, interrupting, "I'll go."

Everyone looks at Serena and Ami asks, "Are you sure Serena?"

Serena says, with a nod, "I am, Ami-chan. I had already missed two years of high school life with you, Raye-chan, Lita-chan, and Mina-chan. The four of you are going to college now and I don't want you to lose out waiting for me, Ami-chan."

Ami tells Serena, with a warm smile, "We'll be waiting for you, Serena. Don't make us wait too long for you. We can't wait to show you around the campus."

Serena says, with a smile, "Thanks, Ami-chan."

Seijirou asks, "So, what will you do with the rest of your 'inheritance'?" All of them become serious and Seijirou says, "Such technology can revolutionize other industries of entertainment and more in which I know that Kaiba Corporation would love to get their hands on one piece of technology."

Serena says, with a nod, "No kidding, Seijirou-dono."

Seijirou says, with a kind smile, "Please call me Seijirou."

Ami asks Seijirou, "Why didn't you take away what was found in the secret account?"

Seijirou responds, with a smile, "Despite us being in the government, we are only all too human, my dear. And believe me, there were plenty of us that could sympathize with the Tsukino family in this matter. The case on 'that' is officially closed and there is no record of a 'secret account'."

Darien asks Seijirou, "And what do we owe for this 'favor'?"

Seijirou replies, with a smile, "Let's just say that we'll keep in touch."

Just then a female voice shouts out, "Hey, Meatball Head!" Soon after, Darien, Ami, Trista, and Serena look to see the other Sailor Scouts, including Rini, walking up to them as Seijirou gets to his feet, puts some money on the counter, and prepares to walk away.

Seijirou says, "I shouldn't keep you from your friends. Good day."

Soon enough, Seijirou walks away in which Darien and Trista share a look in which Amara and Michelle also share 'a look' about Seijirou and Mina asks Ami, "Wasn't that your former boss, Ami-chan?"

Ami says, "Well, I wouldn't call him my boss since I was just an advisor."

Lita tells Ami, "No way, Ami-chan! You were working just as hard Trista and Serena's mother during that whole 'mess'."

Rini asks, curiously, "What was he doing here?"

Serena says, "Just to give me an update on what's going on, that's all."

Raye tells Serena, "Anyway, I'm surprised that you had invested that into a school, Meatball Head. You and school really don't mix and don't deny it."

Serena responds, "Who's denying that, Pyro?" Serena says, with a smile, "Anyway, like I said to Seijirou-san, it isn't just a school to me. It is a memorial."

The other Scouts nod their heads in understand and Rini says, with a smile, "I'm shocked that SAO Memorial Academy was started by you, Serena. Back in my time, it is the number one premier academy when it is about VR technology. And its motto is: To make games of new life, not of death."

Amara says, "Good motto."

Lita tells Serena, "But man, girl! Even with your 'investment', you still have plenty to live high on the throne, you know?"

Serena tells Lita, "Why do I need money? I have all that I need here. I have a wonderful hunky boyfriend and the eight best girlfriends that a girl could ever have with some awesome new friends coming into the 'fold', Lita-chan." Serena says, with a smile, "SAO and even my time as Sailor Moon made me appreciate that, Lita-chan. You never what you have until you lose it even though it isn't forever."

Raye says, with a nod, "No kidding, Serena."

Mina says, with a grin, "But if the favorite girlfriends in your life might need a little 'loan'…"

Raye says, with a groan, "Mina-chan!"

Mina asks, "What?"

Serena says, with a smile, "Don't worry, I'll always remember my girls… and I will remember to 'spurge' once in a while." Serena gives a wink of her right eye and all of them share a good laugh.

Andrew comes up and he says, "It is good to hear you really laugh again, Serena."

Serena responds, "Thanks, Andrew."

Hotaru asks, "What about 'that', Amara-papa?"

Serena asks, "What do you mean Hotaru?"

Amara says, taking out a newspaper article, "She means this, hime." When Serena, Ami, Trista, and Darien, the see a magazine with an article showing a shadowy figure that looks like an Eternal level Sailor Scout defeating a monster in which the title says 'Mysterious Sailor Scout Seen in Tokyo'.

Serena says, after taking a sip of her drink, "It's 'her', again."

Ami says, "Molly and Aurora said that new Sailor Scouts would be appearing."

Amara says, "She didn't say that if she knew who they are, Ami-chan."

Serena says, "Come on, Amara! Molly is one of us and if she has a good reason for keeping them a secret for us, then it is a good reason."

Amara says, "If you say so, Dumpling."

Serena says, with a sigh, "Trust me, I'm not as naïve when it comes to trusting people anymore."

Darien wraps his arm around her and he tells her, with a warm loving smile, "No more of that, Meatball Head. You understand me?"

Serena responds, with a warm smile, "Right, Darien-kun."

Lita asks Serena, a bit nervously, "Serena, do you want to go to the arcade?"

After a second, Serena responds, "Of course, Lita-chan." The others were a bit surprised, but this kind of warms their hearts as Serena kisses Darien and takes off to go into the arcade with Lita, Mina, Rini, and Hotaru in which Darien knows that his princess is starting the process to truly heal.

_**April 2025, **__**Nishitokyo District, Tokyo**_

Within the Nishitokyo District in Tokyo, on the site of metropolitan high school that was going to be demolished, there is a huge one five story building in place of several three-story buildings with link bridges between and it is well painted with a teal flat roof, there is a large open-air sports field, a massive Olympic sized swimming pool, and in the center of the huge five-story building, there is an open inner courtyard with good looking wooden and concrete benches with a lovely flower garden. Surrounding the whole facility, there is a brown colored concrete that's not too high, but not too short with an automatic sliding metal gate, however, the gate can be manually opened and closed if necessary. By the side of the gate, on the concrete wall, there is a golden sign that says 'SAO Memorial Academy'. However, while it looks good, the school seems to be still be under construction since there are construction vehicles hidden from easy viewing in certain areas of the school and there are areas that covered by white covers and yellow and black warning tape.

At the opened gate, there is a good sized legion of male and female students going into the new school with the male students wearing a dark blue jacket with the school's insignia on the left side, a white, long-sleeve shirt with a collar that has two light blue lines forming an X on each side and the same insignia of the school on its left side as the jacket, a red tie and dark blue trousers with typical shoes worn by guys in school uniforms.

The female students are wearing a similar shirt, a cropped version of the male's jacket, a dark blue skirt, their legs are mainly or completely covered by socks that are knee-high or even higher, a red ribbon instead of a tie, and shoes known to worn by females.

In this throng of students is none other than our Moon Princess, wearing the female outfit that the other female students of this school are wearing with leg long white stocks and plain black shoes, is looking at the school and she has a solemn look on her face with Darien, on a motorcycle behind her.

Darien tells Serena, "This is it, Meatball Head."

Serena says, looking at Darien with a sad smile on her face, "Yeah."

Darien asks Serena, "What's wrong?"

Serena says, "Well… It is just going to be so lonely without the other girls. Other than Raye-chan, since she went to a private school, I always went with the girls from after the fight with Beryl up until that 'mess' in school. I still don't like going to school, but it was always nice to be with the girls. Now, it feels… kind of lonely."

Darien tells Serena, with a smile, "I know, but you still have your other friends, Serena. Make the best of it. However, you are going to have to still study if you want to join the girls in college."

Serena responds, drolly, "Thanks for reminding me, Darien. You really know how to make a girl's day."

Darien gently pats Serena's head, smiles, and he says, "Good luck, but I know that you know you won't need it." Darien kisses her on the forehead and after putting on his helmet, he drives off into the distance in which Serena smiles as she turns around where she sees a group of students looking at her. She gives a look that just says 'What?' and the students immediately head off into the school causing to Serena to sigh.

As she walks into the school, Serena thinks in her mind, _"It feels weird to being going to school without the girls."_

But then a familiar female voice yells out, "There she is!" Serena then sees two people in the female uniform of this school coming towards her in which one of them looks like Silica and the other looks like Lisbeth, but her hair and eyes are brown.

Serena asks the person that looks like Silica, "Silica?"

She responds, with a nod, "That's right, Usagi. But my real name is Keiko… Keiko Ayano. It's finally nice to meet you in real life, Usagi."

Serena replies, "Nice to meet you, too." Serena asks, looking at the other young lady, "And?"

The brown haired and brown eyed version of Lisbeth tells Serena, "Oh, come on, Usagi, it's me! Don't tell me that you forgot who gave you those awesome swords!"

Serena asks, shocked, "Liz?!"

The brown haired and brown eyed version of Lisbeth responds, with a grin, "You got it! But here, I'm Rika… Rika Shinozaki! Nice to meet you, again, Usagi!" This young lady, Rika, the 'real life version' of Lisbeth, tells her, "Through I am annoyed that you didn't tell us about your little adventure to save Asuna."

Serena says, nervously, "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry about not recognizing you, Liz-chan. It is just well…"

Rika tells Serena, "Geez, despite us not being able to alter our avatars anymore, we could still change our hair and eye color. I had met Asuna before you saved me and she was the one that suggested it along with my outfit that you know me with."

Serena says, amazed, "Wow! I knew that you met Asuna before I met you, but I didn't know."

Rika says, with a grin, "I wanted her to mind her own beeswax, but her ideas did improve my business, so, I went along with it."

Serena says, with a nod, "Well, I know that you aren't the type of girl to go for that kind of outfit without a good reason."

Rika says, with a nod, "You got that right, Usagi."

Serena replies, with a kind smile, "Actually, my real name is Serena… Serena Tsukino."

Keiko, the 'real life version' of Silica, responds, "Wow. It means calm of the moon. That's a pretty name, Usagi… Oops, I mean Serena."

Serena tells Keiko, with a warm smile, "It's all right Silica… Keiko. I think that it is going to still take us awhile to calling each other by our real names even though we've been home for four months."

Rika says, "I know how you feel. I gotten so used to being called Liz or Lizbeth that I didn't respond at all being called Rika despite me knowing that's my real name."

Serena says, with a nod, "I hear you." The three girls giggle and they rush off to class when they hear the bell in which Serena thinks in her mind, with a smile, _"Maybe this won't be so bad after all."_ With the group of students, there are a familiar set of Digidestined that were trapped in SAO, Tai Kamiya, Matt Ishida, Takeru 'TK' Takashi, Yolei Inoue, and Ken Ichijouji along with Jun Motomiya, all of whom look healthy and ready to go, but Jun, Ken, Yolei, Tai, and TK are looking up in the sky.

Tai thinks in his mind, _"Davis… Kari…"_

TK thinks in his mind, _"Kari… Davis…where could you have gone?"_

Yolei thinks in her mind, _"What happened to you and Davis, Kari?"_

Ken thinks, _"Davis… Being back at home isn't the same without you and Kari…"_

Jun thinks in her mind, _"Geez, squirt, what happened to you?"_

Matt looks at them and he tells Tai, "We'll find them Tai. The others never gave up on us and we won't give up on them."

Tai says, "I know, Matt. It is just hard. We come home only to find them gone. I just think that I really didn't know how much they were hurt, Matt."

Yolei says, "I thought that they were getting better and they saved lives that day."

TK says, "We, all, know that, Yolei. However, the experience was immensely scarring for them. Davis is a really strong person, but even he has his breaking point. We should have been there for him and Kari. But we can't give up hope. We managed to survive the worst that the Digital World and now a virtual world had to offer and we beat the odds. We can't give up hope."

Jun says, with a smile, "Yeah." The Digidestined nod their heads in agreement and head inside of the school not knowing that they are sharing the school with a famous super-heroine through they do know that she is the niece of the madman that trapped them in SAO, but to them and the majority of 'SAO survivors', she is one of the two heroes of Sword Art Online other than Kirito, the Black Swordsman, whose real name is Kazuto Kirigaya.

_**April 2025, OSA-P Jewelry**_

At Molly Baker's jewelry store home, Sailor Nebula and Aurora are looking at Trivia and an Eternal Sailor Scout that's hidden in shadows.

Sailor Nebula tells this Sailor Scout, "Thanks for your help in that."

The Sailor Scout responds, in an oddly familiar female voice, "No problem, Nebula. I'm just glad that I can help."

Aurora says, "You have done well even through you have been only active for a few months."

Trivia says, "Unlike what Luna and Artemis through you couldn't blame them at the time, we made sure that you got enough training in your powers, but it seems like your kendo training and experience in ALO actually helped greatly."

Sailor Nebula says, with a smile, "Speaking of ALO, it is been reestablished under new moderators: A company known as Ymir."

The Sailor Scout responds, "I know, Nebula. You are one of the top 'investors' in it."

Sailor Nebula gives a surprised look and Aurora says, "I see that your charge is learning well."

Trivia says, "Despite what she thinks, she and her big brother are more alike than they wish to admit."

The Sailor Scout glares at Trivia and Sailor Nebula says, "Anyway, along with the old ALO data, there is plenty of copied Sword Art Online data with it."

The Sailor Scout asks, concerned, "Are you sure?"

Sailor Nebula responds, "Easy, Celestial. Ami is going to interne there and Trista is a top level employee at Ymir now."

The Sailor Scout tells Sailor Nebula, with a curious tone in her voice, "Ami and Trista, huh? Aren't they Sailor Mercury and Sailor Pluto?"

Aurora says, "Correct. And with them on the job, they are going to make sure that none of the 'bad stuff' of SAO is going to be on the new Alfheim Online through the program with the NervGear will be useless with the Amusphere."

Trivia says, "That's a good thing."

Sailor Nebula says, with a nod, "No kidding, Trivia." Sailor Nebula tells the Sailor Scout, "Anyway, from what I hear, since the original 'Grand Quest' was a major fake, they are making that players can fly as long as they like now, but they can't fly in dungeons like before."

The Sailor Scout asks, curiously, "Really?"

Sailor Nebula says, "But there is still a flight limit, Celestial. However, it isn't the only VRMMO now."

The Sailor Scout says, with a nod, "Yeah, the World Seed."

Aurora says, "Through it doesn't mean that all of the new VRMMO are going to be 'spit shine clean'. One of them, Gun Gale Online or GGO for short, is going to including a system where you can convert game money into real money."

The Sailor Scout shouts out, stunned, "No way!"

Trivia says, with a nod, "Despite what happened with Sword Art Online and the original Alfheim Online, it doesn't mean that there won't be 'seedy VRMMO', but anyway, the genre has regained strength through it is going to take much longer for the effects of what happened in SAO and the original ALO to fade."

Sailor Nebula says, with a nod, "Yeah. But thanks to the 'World Seed', it has been saved."

The Sailor Scout says, with a sneer, "After what he did, he owed the world and VRMMO themselves for that horror that he committed. VRMMO only got a bad rap because he selfishly used them for his own sick purposes. While that ass, Sugou, nearly caused their collapse, it was Kayaba and what he did to my brother and his own niece that started it all. He has a major debt to pay especially to his own niece and I think that he will never pay it."

Sailor Nebula says, "Be careful, Celestial. Who you were then and who are you now make who you completely are, but if your let your past life 'dominate' who you are now in this life, it may destroy you. Please be careful."

The Sailor Scout replies, "I will, Nebula. Thank you."

Sailor Nebula tells her, "You can fly higher in two worlds, Celestial. It's all up to you on how high." The Sailor Scout, Sailor Celestial, smiles and after scooping up Trivia into her arms, she flies off into the distance.

Aurora says, "One princess is trying to mend her wings while the other has yet to truly spread them."

Sailor Nebula says, "I know. I feel like a real heel not telling Serena."

Aurora says, "It is best that she doesn't know for now. Princess Serenity already has been through enough and to tell her now, she is still fragile and she is starting to rebuild herself again."

Sailor Nebula says, "I know, Aurora. I know. But the 'bad blood' between HIM and Celestial…It could mean the end… of everything."

Aurora says, "That's why we must be resolved and continue on in order to find him. You know the true reason that Kayaba downloaded his mind into cyber-space. He has knowledge that must not fall into the enemy's hands and it showed his knowledge of the Silver Millennium with the Duel Blade Sword Skill of Sword Art Online. He managed to replicate HIS sword style."

Sailor Nebula says, "The style of the ORIGINAL 'Black Swordsman'."

Aurora says, "Kayaba's version, the Duel Welding Sword Skill, was a mere imitation of HIS Duel Blade swordsmanship style. He could move his two blades so fast that you were like being attacked by half-a-dozen blades, not just two."

Sailor Nebula says, "Yeah, but if he and Sailor Sun are thrown into the mix with Celestial and Kayaba…"

Aurora says, with a sigh, "I know. That's asking to produce a nuclear explosion in the center of Tokyo."

Sailor Nebula says, with a nod, "Big time."

_**May 16, 2025, Shield's apartment complex**_

Within Darien Shield's apartment complex home, Serena and Darien are sharing a very passionate and intimate kiss with him just wearing a pair of boxers and Serena wearing a pair of silver bra and panties in which both of them have golden rings on their right ring fingers.

When they release from the kiss, Serena asks Darien, "Are you really sure about me doing this, Darien-kun?"

Darien tells Serena, with a warm loving smile, "I already told you, Meatball Head. I will support you all the way with your choice."

Serena says, "Pyro was kind of mad."

Darien says, "I'm surprised that you were being nice and called it that."

Serena says, with a giggle, "She does have a point."

Darien tells Serena, "Well, you are the leader of the Scouts and you are their princess. It is your choice, Sere."

Serena says, with a warm loving smile, "Thank you, Darien-kun." Serena says, "However, I was shocked to find that there."

Darien says, "Same here. I guess that our combined powers on THAT day had more of an effect that we thought."

Serena says, "Yeah, I know." Serena tells Darien, "Darien-kun, in my heart, I have to tell them. Something inside of me just telling me to tell because I need to tell since it relates to their future as much as our own."

Darien says, "I know and understand. My feelings and dreams did lead me back to my princess after all."

Serena says, with a giggle, "Oh, Darien…" Darien and Serena then share another passionate and loving kiss in which Serena molds her body to Darien's body and Luna comes over to see it.

Luna thinks in her mind, with a sigh, _"They are at it again."_ However, Luna can't help to smile at that since she feels that they are returning to a sense of normalcy after what happened with SAO and ALO, but she can't help to be concerned about how long that will last with the enemies out there.

_**May 16, 2025, **__**Okachimachi**_

Right now, in the area of Okachimachi in Tokyo, Kazuto and Asuna, who is in a SAO Memorial Academy female uniform, is walking in front of Suguha, who is wearing her own female high school uniform with a red jacket, red skirt, long black stockings, and black shoes.

Kazuto and Asuna stop and Kazuto asks Suguha, looking at her, "Oh, Sugu? Did you meet Agil?"

Suguha responds, "Oh, yeah. We went hunting a few times in ALO. His avatar is really huge, big brother."

Kazuto says, "Yeah, get ready because he is that big in real life too. Prepare to have your mind blown, Sugu." Suguha smiles at this, but what she and even Asuna and Kazuto didn't know is that all of them were going to have their minds 'blown' in a big way. Soon enough, the three of them reach Dicey Café which is Agil's AKA Andrew's café business in the real world. When they open the door, they find Keiko, Rika, and a lot of their friends and associates from SAO in there. Asuna waves at them and he asks, drolly, "Hold up. Weren't we supposed to be here earlier?"

Rika responds, when she comes up to them, "We gave you a later time so everyone else would get here first. It wouldn't be right for the guests of honor to get here first." Rika then grabs Kazuto's arm and he says, "Come on in."

Kazuto says, "Hey, wait."

Rika then 'escorts' onto the box on the floor and she says, into a microphone, "Since one of the 'guests of honor' are here, let's get this party started. Everyone knows what to do!"

The others, minus Asuna and Suguha, show out in unison, "Congratulations for clearing SAO, Kirito!" They pop streamers and Kazuto gives a stunned look as a sign saying 'Congratulations' rolls down.

Kazuto regains his senses and he asks, "Shouldn't you be doing this for her? She is the main reason that we got out of SAO, you know?"

Rika responds, "Well, we couldn't find her."

But then a familiar female voice booms, **"Actually, I wanted to give my own surprise, Liz!"** Everyone gasps in shock, but before anything could be said or done, bright silver light engulfs the room and everyone covers their eyes in which when they open them again, they look around to see themselves standing in front of a gorgeous white palace.

Keiko asks, "What's going on?" She then gasps to see herself dressed in her attire as Silica in SAO and she asks, "Why do I look like my SAO avatar?" Everyone else looks themselves over and everyone, minus Suguha, who wasn't a part of SAO, finds themselves in the same attire.

Asuna asks, confused, "What's going on here?"

Kazuto says, "I don't know. It looks like we are back in SAO."

Klein, real life name is Ryoutarou Tsuboi, responds, looking up and pointing into the sky, "I don't think so since SAO didn't include THAT!" When everyone looks up, they gasp to see the Earth in the sky above them.

Rika, dressed in her SAO attire, but her hair and eyes remain brown instead of pink like they were in SAO, says, stunned, "That's… That's the Earth!"

Kazuto asks, stunned, "Could that mean that we are… we're on the moon?!"

Just then a female voice says, "That's correct, young Kazuto Kirigaya." Everyone then looks to see the spirit of Queen Serenity float down in front of them.

Ryoutarou gives a whistle and Andrew says, "You know that she is a ghost."

Ryoutarou says, with a nod, "Yeah, but she is quite the looker."

Kazuto gives a sigh and Queen Serenity says, with a warm smile, "Thank you, Ryoutarou-san. My name is Queen Serenity and this is my home. It is known as the Moon Kingdom and it has been recently restored after it was left in ruins over millennia ago."

Kazuto asks, "A millennia ago? Wait! Are you saying that there was some kind of kingdom here on the moon over a thousand years in the past?"

Queen Serenity says, "That's correct, young Kazuto. Allow me to show you." Queen Serenity then creates images in which she tells the story of her kingdom, the Silver Millennium, Princess Serenity and Prince Endymon, and how the Silver Millennium ended due to the Negaverse, Queen Metallia, and Queen Beryl.

When she is done, Keiko says, stunned, "That princess…"

Rika asks, shocked, "Yeah, she looks…Usagi?!"

Just then a familiar female voice says, "That's right, Liz." Everyone then looks to see Princess Serenity, Prince Endymon, and the Sailor Scouts come out into view.

Asuna asks, amazed, "Usagi?"

Princess Serenity says, with a warm smile, "Asuna, I'm glad to see that you are finally out of those crutches."

Kazuto says, "So, you are Sailor Moon and a reincarnated alien princess."

Keiko and Rika ask in unison, "Sailor Moon?!"

Ryoutarou responds, "Yep. Believe it or not, our 'White Valkyrie' is a real life magical girl super-hero. She transformed during the battle with Kayaba and then kicked the snot out of him."

Rika grabs Kazuto by his collar and she yells at him, "You and Asuna knew?! You knew that one of my best friends is a real life super-hero and you didn't tell me!" Rika starts to shake Kazuto violently in which Asuna, Keiko, Princess Serenity, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Neo Moon, and Sailor Saturn sweat drop nervously at this sight.

Sailor Jupiter says, "Scary."

Princess Serenity says, "Told you so."

Sailor Venus says, "So like Sailor Mars."

Sailor Mars yells out, annoyed and with an embarrassed flush, "Is not, Venus!"

Sailor Uranus says, "A combination of Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars, huh? That's a frightening thought."

Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus yell out in unison, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Keiko tells Princess Serenity, "Usagi… I mean Serenity-dono, you look so lovely."

Princess Serenity says, "Geez, Keiko. It's still me. I don't mind if you call me Serena or Usagi."

Rika stops shaking Kazuto and she say, with smirk, "That's our Usagi all right."

Kazuto dusts himself off and he asks, pointing to the Silver Crystal, "Usagi… Serena, is that the Imperium Silver Crystal?"

Princess Serenity says, "Yes, it is one of the most powerful items in the universe and it is the core of my powers as Sailor Moon. In terms of raw power, it has the power to destroy a star or a planet like Earth."

There are gasps and Ryoutarou shouts out, "No way!"

Andrew says, with a whistle, "That's why you were able to cut off Kayaba's access to the SAO server. A mere game server is nothing compared to the power of that gem of yours."

Princess Serenity says, with a nod, "However, the strength of the crystal depends on the heart of the user. If my heart is weak, then the crystal's power is weak. If I'm strong, then the crystal's power is unstoppable."

Kazuto says, "And it would only respond to someone of your 'royal bloodline'."

Queen Serenity says, "My daughter was right to say that your perception abilities are top rate." Kazuto can't help to look at Queen Serenity and feels that deep in her heart that he knows her in which the scenes of the Silver Millennium felt more than just a 'story' to him, he felt like they were a part of him that he can't describe.

Rika asks Princess Serenity, "So, what's the idea for the big reveal?"

Princess Serenity says, "I want to show you something." Soon after, Princess Serenity, Prince Endymon, and the Sailor Scouts lead the way to somewhere and the group gasps to see a painted marble statue of Kazuto, as Kirito with Elucidator and Dark Repulser, Asuna, in the same Knights of the Blood Oath outfit with her SAO rapier, Lambent Light, and finally, Princess Serenity, as Usagi, with her hooded cloak with the hood down and both of her swords, Escalon and Lunar Excelsior, fighting against some unknown enemy.

Asuna says, amazed, "It's us."

Keiko says, amazed, "Oh, wow."

Queen Serenity says, "On the day that my daughter fought against Kayaba, the combined powers of the Silver Crystal and the other Scouts along with Prince Endymon caused the whole Moon Kingdom to be rebuilt in which this and another monument appeared in addition to my home being restored back to the way it was before the end of the Silver Millennium."

Rika asks, "Another monument?" Queen Serenity makes a motion and everyone gasps to see a large stone like the Monument of Life in the Town of Beginnings in SAO right in front of them.

Kazuto says, "That looks like the Monument of Life at Blackiron Palace."

Queen Serenity says, "Similar in looks, but not design. This is the 'SAO Memorial Monument' in which most of the ten thousand players that were trapped in the nightmare prison created by Kayaba have their avatar names engraved here."

Andrew asks, "Most?"

Queen Serenity says, "This is the stone for heroes and heroines. Those that are known as 'criminal players' or have committed a crime indirectly on SAO don't have their names on here."

Ryoutarou says, with a nod, "That's good." They look at the large stone where the avatar names of the players that were 'good players' are written on the stone in which avatar names for Asuna, Kazuto, and Princess Serenity, Asuna, Kirito, and Usagi, are also there respectively in which there is a white star by those names of the players that died in SAO.

Queen Serenity says, with a plain tone, "The white star means that this player is forever conquering the castle of Aincard forevermore."

Kazuto says, "I see, your majesty." Kazuto then looks at Diavel's name, it lights up, and a perfect hologram image of him appears in which his story in Sword Art Online is told.

Rika asks, "Wow! That's amazing! Does it have the stories of all the players on here?"

Queen Serenity says, with a nod, "Yes, young Rika."

Kazuto says, "That's good. These are people that should be remembered and deserve to be remembered. Their stories need to be told, so, this tragedy can never happen again."

Prince Endymon says, with a nod of his head, "Agreed, Kazuto. The lesson of SAO and what it means must be remembered or this horror may repeat itself. Their memory must be preserved so that the world can remember and hopefully, ensure that SAO can never happen again. One day, the whole of planet Earth can see this memorial and learn about what happened in SAO, so, they will never repeat it. For now, this memorial will have to remain secret along with this kingdom."

Rika asks, "For how long?"

Princess Serenity responds, "For a long time, Liz. The world isn't ready to learn about the Moon Kingdom. You are seeing it today because I feel that you deserve to know the truth about me. The Scouts are more than my guardians. They are my friends… they are my second family… my sisters in two lifetimes… and when I was separated from them and the man that I loved in two lifetimes, I was crushed beyond belief. I felt their strength, but I was still all alone, not hearing their voices, to laugh and enjoy life, and enjoy dates with my beloved. I was completely alone. I was determined to get back to them and stop this nightmare, but the loneness still affected my heart. It was… It is your friendship that I had with you, Kirito, Asuna, and the others that saved me from losing myself to the game and for that I can never thank you enough."

Asuna says, with a smile, "It was nothing, Usagi-chan."

Kazuto says, with a grin, "It was like you said: Us 'outsiders' had to stick together."

Princess Serenity says, with a smile, "I guess so Kirito."

Prince Endymon says to Asuna and Kazuto, "You were the ones that gave my princess the strength to carry on and helping her to return to all of us and we can't thank you enough for that."

Kazuto says, with a grin, "As I said, it's nothing. Usagi is my first and best friend in SAO and she is like a sister to me."

Asuna says, "Of course, I cared about Usagi-chan. She risked her life to save my own back in the early days of the game. Back then, I didn't care if I lived or died, however, you showed that there is value in my life and I should try my best to live. Kirito-kun just reinforced that belief that you started in me, Usagi-chan."

Princess Serenity says, "All life is precious to me, Asuna. I just couldn't stand to let you die especially after what Kayaba put us through. I had to do what I can to save people's lives."

Asuna says, "It is because it is the way you are. It shows that you are a really good person, Usagi-chan." Soon after, Kirito's, Asuna's, and Usagi's names glow on the wall and holographic images of the three of them.

Princess Serenity gives a look of surprise and Queen Serenity tells her, "My daughter, why do you seem so surprise? Like them, you are an SAO survivor and your story should be told."

Sailor Mars says, with a sly grin, "Yeah, Meatball Head! You and Kazuto are the ones that finally completed the game."

Queen Serenity says, "Anyway, we are sorry for interrupting your celebration and reunion."

Andrew says, with a smile, "I think that this qualifies for an incredible reunion with the other 'victor' of SAO."

Sailor Pluto says, with a smile, "And I think to make this reunion complete, we have a 'small' feast for everyone in the castle."

Queen Serenity says, "However, before we do…" Queen Serenity looks at Suguha and she says, "I think that you have a little secret to reveal my dear."

Everyone looks at Suguha and Kazuto asks, "Sugu?"

Suguha gives a smile and she says, taking out a pearly white heart-shaped broach with a rainbow colored jewel shaped like the Milky Way galaxy and four rainbow wings attached, "It is an honor to see you, again."

There are gasps and Kazuto yells out, surprised, "Sugu!"

"**Celestial Eternal Power, Make-up!**"

The broach opens up and a rainbow wave of power sweeps over Suguha as her clothing melts away and is quickly replaced by a sailor fuku in which when her 'transformation' is done, a brand new Sailor Scout replaces Suguha Kirigaya.

This new Sailor Scout had Leafa's hair color and hairstyle with a crown of small white feathers in the forward portion, but her eye color remains the same as Suguha's eye color, there is a rainbow colored Milky Way with a golden crescent moon sigil on her forehead, deep, full, and lovely shimmering pink lips, rainbow milky way galaxy-shaped earrings attached to her ears, a white cloth choker with a golden crescent moon sigil in the center, her sailor collar is green, she has a white colored bodysuit with the broach that Suguha took out in the chest area of her bodysuit, she has circular and fluffy shoulder pads that are green in color, her gloves are different from the other Sailor Scouts' gloves in which they are fingerless with green bands, she has a skirt that's green, silver, and rainbow colored, her boots are similar to Eternal Sailor Moon's high-heeled boots, but they have green bands with rainbow jewels in the shape of the Milky Way galaxy, and she has four rainbow colored large feathered wings. Attached to the right side of her skirt, there is a kitana like Leafa's kitana inside of a sheath.

There are gasps and Rika says, "You have got to be kidding me!"

Sailor Mercury says, shocked, "She is a Sailor Scout!"

The new Sailor Scout says, in Suguha's voice, "That's right, Mercury. I am Sailor Celestial, the Sovereign Sailor Soldier of all celestial bodies in the universe."

Sailor Saturn asks, "_Sovereign_ Sailor Soldier?"

Sailor Pluto says, "An elite Sailor Soldier that's more powerful than any one of us, Sailor Saturn. A Sovereign Sailor Soldier would be compared to a deity."

There are gasps and Sailor Celestial says, nervously, "Geez, Pluto, I wish you wouldn't put it that way."

Sailor Uranus asks, "Wait! Are you saying that she is more powerful than Sailor Moon?"

Sailor Pluto responds, "At her full power…Leagues beyond Sailor Moon."

Sailor Jupiter says, stunned, "No way!"

Queen Serenity tells Sailor Celestial, "I welcome you back, Sailor Celestial. However, I had wished some Sailor Soldiers like you and Nebula could have never been awakened and left to enjoy regular lives, but I fear that what's to come, the world and universe will need your power."

Sailor Celestial responds, with a smile, "I chose to accept this power in order to protect my brother, his precious friends from SAO, and to make sure that the horrors of Sword Art Online are never repeated again."

Sailor Uranus says, "Wait! I know you! You are the new Sailor Scout on the news!"

Just then a new voice, a female one, says, "That's right, Sailor Uranus." Soon after, everyone looks to see Sailor Nebula, Aurora, and Trivia arrive and Luna and Artemis then leap out from the shadows.

Artemis says, "It is you, Trivia."

Trivia says, "It has been a while, Artemis."

Ryoutarou yells out, shocked, "That cat just talked!"

Sailor Celestial says, a bit nervously, "This is my advisor, Trivia."

Trivia says, with a nod, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Rika says, a bit nervously, "Okay, this is getting weird."

Princess Serenity says, with a grin, "Welcome to our world, Liz."

Sailor Mars asks, "When has it been normal for us, Meatball Head?"

Kazuto asks Sailor Celestial, "Sugu, you have been fighting monsters?" 

Sailor Celestial says, with a nod, "That's right, big brother. On the day that you and the others saved Asuna and the last SAO players, I was visited by Trivia and she told me the full truth about your friend and the Sailor Scouts and that I was a Sailor Scout, too: Sailor Celestial. She told me of the battles to come and gave me the choice to accept this power within me or to go onto continue a regular life. I choose to accept this power and the destiny that comes with it." The others gasp in shock and Sailor Celestial says, "You have to understand, Kazuto. For two long years, I had to see your body waste away, but there is more. I never told you this, but I had seen the people, the family, friends, and loved ones, of the players of SAO that died… along with their bodies."

There are multiple gasps and Kazuto says, stunned, "Sugu…"

Sailor Celestial says, "When I saw them, I couldn't help to see images and have nightmares about you being one of those bodies, their brain fried by the NervGear, but I also remember the people that they left behind. The pain… the sorrow… the despair… and the futures that were cut short. Those are images that I never want to see and emotions that I never want to feel again. It is the reason that I choose to accept my powers and ensure that there will never be another 'SAO incident'."

The others, especially Kazuto, are amazed and Sailor Uranus asks, "So, what's your mission?" 

Sailor Celestial gives a sigh, looks at Princess Serenity, and she says, "My mission… is to find Akihiko Kayaba."

There are gasps and Ryoutarou says, "Wait a minute! He's dead!"

Kazuto says, "No, Klein. He isn't exactly dead."

Trivia says, "He used a modified NervGear to do a high-density scan of his brain and while he fried his brain in the process, he 'digitized' his mind and transferred it onto the net."

There are gasps from the people that don't know this information and Andrew says, "That's right. Kirito told me when Ami-san, Trista-san, and I took a look at the World Seed."

Asuna says, "Kirito told me today."

Princess Serenity says, "After we had saved Asuna and defeated Sugou in ALO, Kayaba appeared to us and gave us the World Seed among other things. He had basically transferred his consciousness into the internet."

Ryoutarou says, with a sneer and snort, "That coward. He knew that he was finished, so, he decided to escape justice."

Kazuto says, "Not exactly, Klein, but you aren't wrong either."

Asuna asks, "Why do you need to go after him?"

Sailor Celestial says, "You remember the last battle with him in SAO, don't you? He knew about Serenity and the Silver Crystal."

Kazuto says, "You are saying that he has knowledge about the Silver Millennium and he may have a history with it."

Sailor Celestial says, with a nod, "That's right, big brother. In fact, SAO shows his knowledge of the Silver Millennium. Aincard is actually based on a special 'ark' that was created in the Silver Millennium and even your 'Duel Welding Skill' is another sign of his knowledge. The Duel Welding Sword Skill of SAO is based on the sword techniques of a powerful swordsman of the Silver Millennium, who was very good with two sword techniques."

There are gasps and Asuna asks, "A swordsman with Kirito-kun's Duel Welding?"

Sailor Celestial says, shaking her head, "I hate to tell you this, big brother, but your Duel Welding Sword Skill is a 'weaker version' of this swordsman's two sword techniques."

More gasps come from the group and Rika yells out, stunned, "No way!"

However, Kazuto gets an image of someone welding two swords and Sailor Celestial says, "And he was one of two 'Black Swordsman' known in the Silver Millennium." Sailor Celestial then says, "However, right now, the main worry is Kayaba and he contains an incredible secret…A secret so incredible that if evil forces get their hands on it, it could be a nightmare for the whole world and the universe beyond."

Sailor Mars asks, shocked, "What kind of secret is it? And how is that fiend connected to the Silver Millennium?"

Queen Serenity becomes a bit solemn in which Prince Endymon notices and Sailor Celestial says, shaking her head, "I'm not sure. I don't have too many memories of the Silver Millennium myself." Sailor Celestial is then silent for a few moments and she says, "Let's just say that Kayaba and I have a 'grudge' that extends back many centuries." Princess Serenity steps forward and Sailor Celestial says, "I know what you are going to say. I'll try not to let that 'grudge' and what happened for the past two years cloud my judgment, but no promises, Serenity. I will never forgive that monster for what he has done to Kazuto, the other SAO players, and you as well."

Sailor Nebula says, "I've helped train Celestial in her duties and she has done well so far."

Aurora says, "I believe that the news shows that she has done well as Sailor Soldier."

Sailor Venus says, with a grin, "That's for sure."

Sailor Mars says, with a smirk, "Yeah, she has been taking away the headlights from our Meatball Head."

Sailor Mercury asks, "But how will you find him?"

Sailor Nebula says, "I've got some friends and they can help me create a program to track him down. We can then modify Sailor Celestial's Amusphere to Full-Dive her into that location in cyber space."

Kazuto yells out, "But that's…!"

Sailor Celestial says, "Big brother, please believe in me. I can do this."

Kazuto says, with his arms crossed, "I always believe in you, Sugu, but I don't have to like it."

Sailor Celestial tells Princess Serenity, "Serenity, you still need to heal from what he did to you. Let me take over from where you left off."

Sailor Nebula tells Princess Serenity, "Serenity… Serena… We have grown apart as we grew up in two different lifetimes, but please believe in me. I will do my best to guide and assist Sailor Celestial."

Princess Serenity responds, "I always believe in you, Molly. You are my childhood friend and I always regretted growing apart."

Princess Serenity nods her head and Sailor Nebula tells Kazuto, "I know that you are worried for your sister, Kazuto-san. However, I will do my best to aid and guide her. She doesn't need protecting since she is a strong person. I just hope that you can trust in me."

Kazuto says, "Sugu never needed protecting. She is a strong person in body, mind, and heart. Usagi trusts you, so, I will trust you." However, Kazuto says, narrowing his eyes, "However, if anything happens to Sugu, I will hold you responsible."

Asuna and Princess Serenity gain nervous looks and Sailor Celestial says, with a smile, "Don't worry, I'll be just fine!"

Rika says, with a smile, "Anyway, with stuff done and over with, let's get this party started!" Soon enough, everyone goes into the Moon Palace where there is a good sized feast of food and drink waiting for them, but as they partied, there are plenty of them that can't help to wonder what the future will bring.

_**May 17, 2025, Alfheim Online, Over Cait Sith territory**_

Inside of the 'revamped' Alfheim Online, which has been taken over by Ymir, a new company funded by former ALO players that had connections with people from venture companies and more, after RECT Progress was disbanded from the negative press of Sugou's inhuman experiments on the captured SAO players became publically known, we find ourselves over Cait Sith territory where we find Usagi, Mamoru, Mizuno, Minako, Hino, Makoto, Tomoe, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna in the skies and looking at what looks like a golden version of Aincard, the floating castle that was the setting for Sword Art Online, floating in the skies.

Tomoe says, amazed, "That's incredible."

Mizuno says, "We found it in the data that we had acquired."

Haruka says, "It shouldn't be too surprising since ALO was running on a copy of the SAO servers."

Setsuna says, "However, we doubled and triplet checked the data to make sure that nothing like Sword Art Online can ever happen through it is doubtful with the Amusphere, but we didn't want to take any chances. We are going to need to work on the data, so, only the first ten floors are ready to go through you would have to conquer the brand new bosses in this: New Aincard."

Mamoru asks Usagi, "Are you okay with this?"

Usagi says, with a warm smile, "I am. This is a wonderful tribute to all SAO players and to honor the memory of those that didn't make it."

Michiru says, with a smile, "I believe that you're right."

Hino asks Usagi, "What about you, Meatball Head?"

Usagi tells Hino, "I can't let SAO rule my life, Pyro. I won't let it rule my life. You and all of the girls were right to say that I need to overcome this and this is the best way. Plus, like it or not, Usagi is a part who I am now. While her 'mission' is over, she will always be a part of me now and forever."

Mamoru hugs Usagi and he says, "We know. And we are beyond proud of you."

The other Sailor Scouts in their ALO avatars nod their heads in agreement, a male voice shouts out, "Hey, Meatball Head, come on!" Soon after, Chibi-Usa and a young teen Spriggan with black hair and dark eyes with his head shaped like Sammy's head in which he is wearing a ninja style outfit with two short kitana.

Chibi-Usa says, "The others are already heading off."

The male Spriggan says, with a grin, "Let's go already, Usagi! And this time, I'm going to beat you to the top!"

Usagi responds, with a grin, "We'll see about that Shingo." Soon after, all of them, joined by Chibi-Usa and Sammy's ALO avatar, Shingo, race off to New Aincard, but what they don't see or sense is two people behind them.

One of them looks to be a young Salamander male with spiky red hair, dark red eyes, he has a tight fitting black muscle shirt with an armored chest plate on top of it, he has a flame designed jacket with a black fluffy collar, tight fitting fingerless fighting gloves, tight fitting dark blue jeans with silver armored kneepads, and black combat boots with armored toes. Strapped to his waist, there is a pair of swords.

The other person is a young Undine female with short blue hair, blue eyes, and she is wearing a pink version of Asuna's SAO outfit in which all of the areas that are white on Asuna's outfit is blue on this Undine's outfit in which there is a symbol that means 'light' instead of crosses where there are crosses on Asuna's outfit. Strapped to this young Undine female's waist is a sheath for a rapier with a pink handle and a pearly white blade.

The young Undine asks, stunned, "Is that…?"

The young Salamander responds, "That's it, Kari-chan."

The young Undine asks, "But I thought that SAO was over and this is Alfheim Online! How?"

The young Salamander replies, with a sly smile, "Got me. Anyway, this could help."

The young Undine asks, "How, Dai-kun?"

The young Salamander says, with a smirk, "That fucking ass is still looking for his 'precious castle'. I know that sooner or later, he can't resist especially if this is based off the prison that he put Tai and the others in."

The young Undine says, solemnly, "Tai… TK…"

The young Salamander says, hugging the Undine, "I know, but they are safe and if they decide to come back, we can always watch them from here." The young Undine nods her head and the young Salamander says, with a determined tone, "Anyway, we can make sure that what happened to them never happens again."

The young Undine responds, "Yeah."

The young Salamander says, with a grin, "Anyway, it doesn't mean that we can have fun with all those VRMMO around."

The young Undine says, with a smile, "Oh, Dai-kun…" The two of them then head off to New Aincard themselves, not knowing of the role they have to play in the future.

_**November 6, 2922, Crystal Tokyo**_

Within the walls of the Crystal Palace, Neo-Queen Serenity is looking at the picture taken at the Moon Palace during the celebration party known as the 'SAO Clearing Party' with herself as Princess Serenity, Prince Endymon, Kazuto, Asuna, Sailor Celestial, Rika, Keiko, Andrew, and Ryoutarou. In this age, the rebuilt Moon Kingdom is now part of Crystal Tokyo and it has become thriving in which the SAO Memorial Stone and the statue of her, Asuna's, and Kazuto's SAO avatars, now known as the SAO Monument of Warriors, are 'sacred sites' to ensure that no one will ever forget the 'SAO Incident' in which she and her fellow SAO survivors will make sure of that.

In the history books, the 'SAO Incident' is the first great 'VR crime' in world history and one of the greatest 'infamous moments' in the history of the twenty-first century in which if one studies about the twenty-first century in school or goes into a job that greatly involves Full-Dive and virtual reality technology, which plenty of jobs do in this day and age, studying on that subject is priority. There have been plenty books on Sword Art Online and a good amount of them are written by the survivors including Neo-Queen Serenity herself, though she had help from her friends to publish the book and she published under the name of her SAO/ALO avatar, Usagi. Despite this, there are plenty of 'myths and legends' that surround SAO and the people that they consider its 'heroes', mainly Kazuto, Asuna, and Neo-Queen Serenity herself. However, there is more than enough truth for people to get the message and with VR technology an important part of everyday life in Crystal Tokyo, there are plenty of 'safeties' in place to make sure that something like the 'SAO Incident' and what Sugou did in ALO never happened again.

Akihiko Kayaba is known as one of the greatest villains of the twenty-first century, a mad scientist that used his talents for his own selfish and sick purposes and sweet talked the world as well as his own family into lowering their guard before he created a nightmare for tens of thousands of people when he trapped ten thousand people in his 'death game', killed nearly four thousand people over two years, and ruined the lives of so many others including those of Argus and smeared the reputation of his own family. He also known for nearly destroying a 'newborn industry' in the entertainment department that has revolutionized the world along with Sugou Nobuyuki, who due to his actions with ALO, is known as the 'Second Akihiko Kayaba', in which Neo-Queen Serenity and others know that he is screaming in madness in his cell where he is still surviving his multiple life-sentences. Kayaba is depicted as a monster, demon, and fiend of the worst kind, a sick and sadistic mad scientist, and plenty of other 'unpleasant things', but very few know at least some of the truth behind Kayaba which includes Kazuto, Asuna, and Neo-Queen Serenity, herself, along with her guardians being among the few that know the 'real Akihiko Kayaba' in which Neo-Queen Serenity sighs at that.

She is brought of her musing by footsteps and she looks to see King Endymon coming into the room that she is and she says, lovingly, "Endymon."

King Endymon says, with a warm smile, "Something is here to see you." Soon after, an adult Eternal Sailor Celestial walks into the room.

Neo-Queen Serenity says, "Celestial-chan!" Neo-Queen Serenity then goes over and hugs Sailor Celestial.

Sailor Celestial says, "Hey, big sis. It has been a while."

Neo-Queen Serenity says, "It has. I was afraid that you wouldn't be here."

Sailor Celestial responds, "I wouldn't miss this for the universe, Serenity." Soon after, Neo-Queen Serenity, Sailor Celestial, and King Endymon walk through the halls.

King Endymon asks, "How was your trip to the Digital World?"

Sailor Celestial says, "Very good actually. It is an amazing place as ever."

Neo-Queen Serenity says, "That's good."

Sailor Celestial says, with a sigh, "Anyway, I should have been here when those Nega-Moon jerks attacked."

Neo-Queen Serenity responds, "You had an important mission to do outside of the solar system, Celestial-chan. Things could have been worse if you didn't do that."

Sailor Celestial says, "Yeah, but you remember that they are actually descendants of Laughing Coffin which is why they had tried to rebel against you and all of us in the first place."

Neo-Queen Serenity says, with a sigh, "I know. I had hoped that dark legacy of SAO would have ended when that horrible 'Death Gun' incident was over, but I guess not."

Sailor Celestial says, "Yeah. We didn't know it, but Aurora and Trivia were right and SAO and ALO were just the beginning." Neo-Queen Serenity nods her head as she, King Endymon, and Sailor Celestial pass by a picture depicting a Spriggan that looks a lot like Kirito fighting against the two sword welding Salamander that the Undine called 'Dai-kun'.

**The End**

**Preview for 'Sailor Moon Online: Shadow of Aincard':**

**Narration (Suguha's POV)**

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland' starting)

"**Hi, I'm Suguha… Suguha Kirigaya. I'm a high school that loves to play kendo, which I have been doing since I was eight years old, and playing Alfheim Online, a VRMMO where you become a fairy that can fly through the air. And I love it. To fly as high as I want and as far as I want is the main reason that I love Alfheim Online. Through I wasn't always such a big gamer like I am now. Over two years ago, my big brother, who is actually my cousin, Kazuto Kirigaya, became trapped in the first VRMMO to be ever created: Sword Art Online. He and nearly ten thousand others were trapped in the game by Akihiko Kayaba, the creator of the Sword Art Online and the Full-Dive that allowed people to 'dive' completely into the virtual world, the NervGear, in which if they die in the game, they die in real life because when they die in the game, the NervGear destroys the player's brain.**

**It was a nightmare for me and other family, friends, and loved ones of the victims in which two thousand people died in one month! This caused me to hate VRMMO because this one took my brother away from me, who I had learned from my family that he is the son of my aunt and uncle, who died when Kazuto was only around one year old in which my mom and dad raised him as their own child and us as siblings. Later on, I got curious and I decided to find out for myself. Not by NervGear since all of the NervGears were recalled and destroyed, minus the ones used to entrap big brother and the other victims of SAO, but by a new Full-Dive system known as Amusphere which is a safer version of the NervGear to make sure that no one can do what Kayaba did ever again. Then with help from a friend, I found Alfheim Online and I couldn't help to fall in love with it and the ability to fly. Then I understood why my brother loved the virtual world. It is a place where you can make you greatest dreams and desires come true. Then I realized that it wasn't VRMMOs that are 'evil', it is the people that abused them and the devices used for them that are truly evil.**

**Kayaba could have brought the world into a new age that the whole world can enjoy and instead, he twisted the technology and VRMMO for his own sick purposes in which he took my brother away from me! Later on, I learned to despise that man even more when I learned that he had trapped a member of his own family, his niece, Serena Tsukino, who had once beloved him like a second father, inside of his own sick 'death game'. She loved and trusted him and he betrayed her in the worst way possible. Ugh! Just thinking about that man and what he has done makes me so angry! To me, he is a sick asshole that twisted something that could be wonderful into a nightmare because of his own sick and twisted selfish dream! And what I learned so after makes me more enraged and brings back a fury that makes it hard to control!**

**You see, Serena Tsukino is also Sailor Moon, the famous 'magical girl' super-heroine that fights monsters and space aliens in Juuban, but please don't tell anyone that! There has been enough people exposed to that and her 'other secret' already. But she isn't the only one with that kind of secret. I'm also a Sailor Scout, Sailor Celestial. I came to my powers a few months after Sword Art Online was cleared when my brother and Serena defeated Kayaba, who made himself the final boss of the game and Kazuto exposed him long before they reached the final floor. However, Asuna and three other SAO players were trapped in ALO by the head of the company that run, Sugou Nobuyuki, who used them, expect for Asuna, who he kept as his prize, in his sick experiments in mind control! Gah! What an asshole! He is just as sick as Kayaba in my book! However, Kazuto, as Kirito, and Serena, as Usagi, with Serena's friends, the Sailor Scouts, Serena's boyfriend, and some help from yours truly, as Leafa of ALO, managed to stop him and save them. When Kazuto left to see Asuna in the hospital, I came by Trivia, who told me that I was a Sailor Scout and I had a choice to accept my powers or continue on with a normal life.**

**I had seen the horrors and the pain and agony caused by SAO with those that died and those that died left behind in which I never wanted to experience those horrible feelings or see people in such pain ever again, so, I accepted and became Sailor Celestial, one of the most powerful Sailor Scouts and Sailor Scout of all astrological bodies, which basically means that I have the powers of all the Sailor Scouts in our solar system and more, but the problem is that I have to 'activate' each elemental power from each Sailor Scout or I won't be at full strength. So far, I have been only able to access my fire powers from Sailor Mars, my lightning and wood powers from Sailor Jupiter, and my wind powers from Sailor Uranus, in which my time as Leafa in ALO helped in that regard since Sylphs are expert in wind magic, but thanks to training from Sailor Nebula, who is Molly Baker, Serena's childhood friend, I've become a good Sailor Scout in my own right.**

**However, I have a big mission: Find Akihiko Kayaba before the secrets of the Silver Millennium that he holds get into the wrong hands. After SAO ended and he was defeated, he used a modified NervGear to scan his brain into the net! While it destroyed his brain, 'killing him', his consciousness managed to transfer to the net and he 'lived on' in the cyber universe! What a fucking coward! He knew that justice was coming and he chickened out! Well, I'm going to make sure that he gets his justice whatever he likes it or not because of what I know about him and his past life in the Silver Millennium. That's another reason that thinking about Kayaba enrages me so much. He and I share a 'dark history' and that history is also connected to Princess Serenity, too. She suspects something, but she doesn't know the truth yet. I couldn't tell her because the whole thing with Kayaba and SAO has caused her enough pain and she is starting to rebuild her life after this! There is no way that I'm going to let my big sister from my past life get hurt!**

**Yes, that's right. Back in my past life, I was the younger daughter of Queen Serenity, Princess Selene Leafa Serenity, and younger sister to Princess Serenity, heir of the Moon Kingdom. However, I only first met my big sister again on the day of the celebration and reunion party of Kazuto's and Asuna's closest friends and associates from Sword Art Online where Serena, as Princess Serenity, brought us to the recently restored Moon Kingdom. I didn't tell her of our family connection because the time wasn't right, but Serenity-mama and Pluto knew who I was and also knew that the time wasn't right. Pluto did ask me why I didn't say anything and I suspect that she knows the truth about the Silver Millennium 'connection' between Kayaba, Serenity, and I in which she knows why I'm not talking about that either. At the time, as Serenity was still recovering from her ordeal, how could I tell her that Kayaba is the reincarnation of Queen Serenity's 'lover'? How he is… our Silver Millennium father?**

**Well, that was then and this is now and he has to pay for what he has done in which he owes a great debt to Serena and I from the Silver Millennium since it was his actions that allowed Metallia to get a hold on the people of Earth causing the end of the Silver Millennium in the first place! Well, this time, his actions will not go unpunished! It is time for me to fight the final battle of Sword Art Online and… I intend to win!"**

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland' ending)

**End Preview**

And that's it, everyone! This is the end of the story and I hope that you had fun reading it as I had fun writing the whole story! However, as this chapter shows, the story is over, but the story series has just begun. And I've shown a preview for the sequel to this series and boy, what a major bombshell did I just drop on you, huh? But then again, you had probably your suspicions about this during the early parts of the story, right? Anyway, there is also going to be an AU to this story based on the video game 'Sword Art Online: Hollow Fragment', so, you can look forward to that too, folks! Please read and send a review to show what you think of this story, but no flames, please! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


End file.
